Cowboy
by Hissha
Summary: Heero Yuy est l'un des meilleur coureur de Rodéo du circuit professionnel et compte bien le rester... jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cowboy prometteur apparaisse. Sa vie compte bien prendre un tournant radical. Yaoi 1x2 ; TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

_Voici une nouvelle traduction, qui a été autorisé par l'auteur originelle, **ShenLong1.** L'histoire est un **UA,** elle se déroule de nos jours dans un univers qui est très peu connu des francophones, le monde du rodéo. Je tiens à vous avertir que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec certains passage de rodéo et également avec les chevaux. C'est un domaine dans lequel je ne m'y connais pas du tout mais j'espère avoir fait de mon mieux pour avoir rendu tout ça aussi clair et français que possible._

_N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur le rodéo, je tâcherais d'y répondre._

_En ce qui concerne l'histoire, elle est centré sur le couple **Duo x Heero**. Il va y avoir un soupçon de Heero x Relena aussi, mais ça ne sera que temporaire. C'est un Yaoi._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

**By ShenLong1**

_[His eyes are Cold and Restless  
>His wounds have almost healed<br>And she'd give half of Texas  
>Just to change the way he feels<em>

_Rodeo - Garth Brooks]_

« - Que fais-tu hors du lit ? »

« - Si j'y reste plus longtemps, je vais devenir fou. » Grogna un jeune homme en réponse, s'approchant de la table de la cuisine, tirant une chaise et s'asseyant lourdement dessus. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais ce petit effort avait épuisé toutes ses réserves.

« - Tu sais ce que le docteur a dit, Heero... »

« - Relena. » Heero fronça les sourcils, lui coupant la parole. « - Je ne passerais pas une minute de plus dans ce lit. Je sais ce que le docteur a dit et je sais de ce que je suis capable de faire et de ne pas faire. »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle savait qu'il était vain de prétendre le contraire. « - Si tu ne veux pas rester au lit, promets-moi au moins que tu vas t'asseoir et te reposer. »

« - Bien. » Dit-il, acceptant le compromis.

Elle posa une tasse de thé en face de lui. « - Je vais bientôt faire le déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« - Tout ira bien. » Répondit Heero.

Tournant le dos, Relena continua à laver la vaisselle. Elle savait dans son cœur qu'il n'était pas délibérément méchant avec elle, c'était seulement une partie de ce qu'il était et ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Elle devait juste être patiente.

« - Je vais aller regarder la télévision. » Annonça Heero quand il se sentit assez fort pour se déplacer à nouveau.

« - D'accord. » Aucune proposition d'aide, pas d'objection, car elle savait qu'il refuserait tout simplement. Après être avec lui depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, Relena le connaissait bien.

Serrant les dents, Heero se souleva et tira les béquilles sous les bras, reprenant l'équilibre, il se déplaça lentement et prudemment jusqu'au salon et s'effondra avec reconnaissance sur le sofa.

Lorsque Relena entra dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard avec un plateau déjeuner pour Heero, elle trouva le jeune homme en train de dormir, la télévision marchant en fond sonore. Posant le plateau sur la table basse, elle sourit en le regardant et laissa ses yeux parcourir la silhouette endormie.

Heero n'était pas grand, mais il n'était pas petit non plus. Son corps était compact et athlétique, fin, mais dur et musculaire... bien que la masse musculaire avait un peu diminué durant ces trois dernières semaines. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le plâtre qui enfermait la jambe droite d'Heero, partant du dessus du genou jusqu'à la cheville et elle fronça les sourcils.

Le plâtre ne serait pas enlevé avant trois autres semaines et après ça, il devra encore subir quelques semaines de physiothérapie pour retrouver l'usage normal de sa jambe et reconstruire les muscles affaiblit. Une fois cela fait, ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le perde à nouveau pendant plusieurs semaines.

Elle avait espéré que cet accident lui aurait ouvert les yeux, lui montrant comment son sport pouvait être dangereux à certains moments. Elle pouvait aussi bien avoir essayé de pisser dans l'océan en espérant que cela ferait monter la marée... ça n'allait tout simplement pas arriver.

Mais encore, elle avait essayé, essayé de le convaincre d'arrêter, de s'installer et de se marier. Un léger grognement en provenance du canapé lui indiqua qu'Heero se réveillait. Souriant, elle parla doucement. « - Ton déjeuner est prêt. »

Heero se frotta les yeux, clignant des yeux et ayant vaguement entendu ses paroles. « - Merci. » Réussit-il à dire une fois qu'il fut assez réveillé. Il mangea mécaniquement, ne goûtant pas vraiment la nourriture et ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à elle non plus. Son appétit avait diminué depuis son accident, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de manger pour garder son corps en forme pour quand le plâtre lui serait enlevé et qu'il pourrait reprendre son activité.

Relena s'assit et le regarda pendant un moment, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire la conversation, elle se leva et retourna continuer son travail dans la maison.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait tout juste à descendre dans le ciel quand Heero reprit ses béquilles sous les bras et se remit sur ses pieds. Il n'était pas sûr d'où se trouvait Relena et avança prudemment à travers la maison en direction de la porte arrière. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte et sortir sur le porche.<p>

Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant quelques inspirations profondes d'air frais et laisser les derniers rayons du jour le réchauffer alors qu'il descendait les deux petites marches qui menaient dans la cour arrière.

Un petit souffle d'air souleva la terre desséchée et la poussière se souleva autour de ses chevilles, alors qu'il avançait laborieusement vers un enclos et une grange qui se trouvait sur le côté. La sueur commençait à couler dans dos, ses aisselles lui faisaient mal et protestaient à la pression des béquilles, mais Heero ignora le malaise. Il avait un seul objectif en tête... c'était d'atteindre l'enclos.

Un doux hennissement l'accueillit, suivi de bruits de sabot dans la poussière alors qu'un étalon Paint Horse _**(1)**_ trottait vers la haute clôture. Heero sourit et accéléra la cadence. Atteignant l'enclos, il s'appuya lourdement contre la barrière et caressa le nez de velours qui se tendait vers lui.

« - Salut Wing. » Dit Heero d'un ton doux. « - Je te manque ? »

Le cheval renifla délicatement la main et y donna un petit coup affectueux.

Heero souleva la main et écarta la crinière qui tombait sur les yeux du cheval. « - Tu veux ton dîner ? » Demanda-t-il.

Wing donna un léger coup de museau dans la main.

« - Viens là. » Heero remis ses béquilles sous ses bras endoloris, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'enclos, Wing le suivant tranquillement depuis l'autre côté, puis une fois qu'il fut dedans, ils marchèrent ensemble vers la grange. Atteignant la grande porte de la grange, Heero se retrouva devant un dilemme. Comment pouvait-il l'ouvrir alors qu'il avait besoin de ses deux mains sur ses béquilles.

Il réussit à se tenir en équilibre et poussa un peu la porte. Elle glissa lourdement le long des rails puis se bloqua. Il lui fallut cinq minutes, un grand nombre de malédiction et de jurons avant qu'il réussisse à ouvrir suffisamment la porte pour que Wing puisse passer à travers. La sueur coulait dans son dos et sa jambe lui faisait farouchement mal.

Wing attendit patiemment qu'Heero se déplace sur le côté et seulement lorsque son maître le fit, le cheval pénétra alors dans la grange et se dirigea vers son box.

Prenant quelques instants pour récupérer, Heero regarda l'étalon entrer dans la grange, puis son box. Son cœur se gonfla en voyant son cheval, l'animal était le monde d'Heero et Wing était un fichu bon 'cow pony'. _**(2)**_

« - Heero ! »

La paix fut brisée par le cri aigu de Relena et Heero soupira. « - Dans la grange. » Hurla-t-il en retour et quelques instants plus tard, elle fut à côté de lui.

« - Que penses-tu faire ? » Demanda Relena. « - Tu es censé te reposer. »

Heero résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Il pensait que c'était évident ce qu'il faisait. « - Relena, je suis sorti pour nourrir Wing... »

« - Tu es censé éviter de mettre du poids sur ta jambe et la laisser guérir. Je peux nourrir Wing, je l'ai fait pendant ces trois dernières semaines et comme tu peux le voir, il n'est pas affamé. » Relena bougea pour se diriger vers les sacs d'avoine.

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était trop fatigué et usé de faire valoir, mais il avait dû sortir de la maison, il devenait fou là-dedans.

Relena lui passa devant avec un seau à la main et elle se dirigea vers la mangeoire pour verser le contenu dedans et ainsi donner à l'étalon son dîner. Heero, ayant repris un peu de force, entra dans la stalle et promena son regard sur le cheval.

« - Maintenant, que fais-tu ? » Demanda Relena derrière lui.

« - Je le regarde, m'assurant qu'il va bien. » Répliqua Heero.

Relena renifla. « - Allons, il est temps que tu rentres. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt et tu dois prendre tes médicaments. »

À contrecœur, Heero permit à Relena de l'aider à revenir vers la maison.

* * *

><p>« - Qui as-tu tiré ? »<p>

Duo regarda le morceau de papier dans sa main. « - Reaper. » Répondit-il.

Trowa siffla entre ses dents. « - Ravi de t'avoir connu. »

« - Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Duo se tourna vers le clown.

« - Oh, rien. Seule une personne a réussi à rester dessus pendant les huit secondes. » Répondit Trowa.

« - Vraiment ? » Duo haussa un sourcil. « - Eh bien, on est sur le point d'être deux. » Ajouta-t-il fermement.

« - Ai-je aussi mentionné le fait que quand il a terminé ses huit secondes et réussi à descendre, Reaper est venu après lui ? »

« - Euh... non. »

« - C'est un cheval sauvage très vif, Duo. Que tu parviennes à tenir le temps qu'il faut où que tu te retrouves éjecté à terre, tu as intérêt à sortir très rapidement. » Les yeux de Trowa disaient à Duo que le clown ne disait pas de conneries.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre gars ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un cheval en a à faire qu'on soit plus sur lui ? » Duo avait du mal à croire qu'un cheval sauvage pouvait garder rancune.

« - Il est méchant, il semble en vouloir à quiconque monte sur son dos. Il viendra après celui qui essaye et tenter de le blesser. Il y a plusieurs mecs qui portent des cicatrices infligées par Reaper, morsures, coups de sabot, ce genre de choses. Le seul mec qui est parvenu à rester sur lui, Reaper lui a cassé la jambe. »

« - Merde ! »

« - Ouais, je n'arrivais pas à le croire et je ne l'aurais fait pas fait si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Yuy, c'est le gars, a réussi à s'éloigner rapidement et il était sur le point de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière quand Reaper est venu après lui, il semblait prendre comme une sorte d'insulte personnelle que quelqu'un ait pu rester sur lui le temps imparti. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a localisé où Yuy se trouvait sur la barrière et il s'est cabré pour lui donner un coup de sabot. Yuy est retombé dans l'enclos comme un sac de maïs et Reaper lui a donné un autre coup. Si les cavaliers d'arène n'étaient pas intervenus, je jure que cet animal l'aurait complètement piétiné. » Termina Trowa.

« - Pourquoi diable le gardent-ils s'il est si dangereux ? » Grogna Duo.

C'était une chose de garder un cheval qui résistait tout simplement, mais garder un animal aussi mesquin que semblait l'être Reaper, c'était stupide.

Trowa haussa les épaules. « - L'argent je suppose. Il attire les foules. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et regarda le morceau de papier dans sa main. « - Eh bien, je ne peux pas changer les choses maintenant. Je suppose que je vais devoir garder mes esprits et sortir de là aussi vite que je peux. »

« - Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail, la pause a trop durée. Je te verrais dans l'enclos. Bonne chance. » Trowa lui serra amicalement le bras et disparut.

Duo le regarda partir et poussa un profond soupir. On disait qu'être cowboy était difficile, monter les chevaux sauvages ou les taureaux, mais clown de rodéo _**(3)**_ était plus difficile... selon l'avis de Duo. Se tourna, il se dirigea vers la zone des concurrents pour se préparer.

* * *

><p>Heero mangea son repas et subit son châtiment par le biais du silence de Relena. Ça ne valait pas la peine d'argumenter, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas de toute façon.<p>

Après que les plats furent débarrassés, Heero pensa qu'il pourrait prendre sa douche et regarder la télévision. Il réussit à protéger son plâtre avec un plastique et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il entrait, Relena apparut derrière lui.

« - Ca ira ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - Je peux venir et t'aider si tu le souhaites. »

« - Ca ira très bien. » Répondit sèchement Heero. Il avait souffert de l'indignité de se faire faire la toilette au lit durant les deux dernières semaines, mais maintenant il se sentait capable de pouvoir prendre une douche seul. Voyant la lueur blessée dans ses yeux, il adoucit un peu la voix. « - Je voudrais essayer cela moi-même, Relena. J'apprécie ton aide, mais tu as déjà fait plus que tu devrais en prenant soin de moi. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'appellerai. »

Relena lui fit un doux sourire. « - Je comprends. Promet juste de m'appeler si tu en as besoin. Ne va pas au-delà de ce que tu ne peux pas à cause de ta fierté masculine... tu pourrais finir par garder ton plâtre plus longtemps si tu ne fais pas attention. »

Heero frissonna presque à cela. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il hocha la tête. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais laisser la porte ouverte et je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi. »

Satisfaite, Relena se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « - Je serai dans le salon. »

Lui ayant retourné le baiser, Heero entra dans la salle de bain et commença à prendre sa douche.

Il se débrouillait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse chuter le savon. Heureusement, il y avait un autre posé sur l'étagère et il put terminer avec celui-ci. Puis il décida de s'habiller lui-même, s'installant sur le siège des toilettes pour pouvoir mettre son boxeur et son pantalon.

« - Tout va bien là-dedans ? » Demanda la voix de Relena.

« - Très bien. Presque fini. » Répondit Heero.

« - D'accord. Je fais du chocolat, tu en veux ? »

« - S'il te plait. » Après avoir accroché la serviette, Heero sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon.

Assit dans le canapé confortable avec son plâtre posé sur un petit tabouret et une tasse de chocolat dans la main, Heero commençait à se sentir beaucoup mieux.

« - Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Relena quand elle vint le rejoindre après avoir prit sa douche.

« - Pas grand-chose. » Répondit Heero, commençait à parcourir les chaînes. Il s'arrêta quand il repéra quelque chose de familier. Relena grogna doucement quand elle remarqua ce qu'il avait décidé de regarder.

« - Je pense que tu en as déjà eu assez. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Heero lui lança un regard en coin. « - Seulement parce que je suis hors d'action pendant un moment ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas suivre ce qui se passe. » Répondit Heero avec humeur.

« - Heero... je pense que peut-être... »

Heero ne lui laissa pas une chance de finir ce qu'elle allait dire, il avait déjà une idée de ce que ça serait et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour argumenter sur ça de nouveau. « - Relena, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre une fois que je serais guéri. » Déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

Relena poussa un soupir frustré. « - Tu auras besoin d'obtenir l'autorisation du médecin d'abord. » Souligna-t-elle.

« - Je sais. » Grogna-t-il.

« - Heero, c'est dangereux. » Déclara-t-elle doucement. « - Tu aurais pu être tué... je... je ne veux pas te perdre. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Heero se retourna pour regarder la femme avec qui il partageait la vie depuis quelques années, notant les larmes dans ses yeux et son cœur s'adoucit un instant. Il leva le bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules, la tirant contre lui. Elle se blottit contre son corps dur et posa un bras sur ses genoux.

« - Relena, s'il te plait, ne me demande pas d'abandonner le rodéo, je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est dans mon sang et sans ça je serais perdu. » Dit-il calmement.

« - Mais il y a d'autres choses que tu peux faire, des choses qui ne sont pas dangereuses. »

« - Il y en a probablement, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par ces choses. Il y a beaucoup dans le rodéo, la camaraderie parmi nos compagnons de route, avec les personnes qui organisent, le frisson qui nous traverse quand on sent la force de l'animal qu'on chevauche, sachant que si on fait un bon temps, on gagne des points. »

« - Une montée d'adrénaline. » Chuchota Relena. « - C'est tout ce que c'est, une montée d'adrénaline. »

« - Eh bien, il y a ça aussi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer Relena. Le frisson, l'excitation et le danger, ça s'ajoute au tout et je ne peux pas renoncer à ça, pas maintenant. »

Elle savait que c'était un combat perdu et elle abandonna pour l'instant. Elle avait toujours l'intention de gagner la guerre cependant. « - Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Chuchota-t-elle, bougeant ses doigts sur son abdomen, traçant des motifs paresseux dessus.

Heero frissonna, ses muscles se contractant sous son toucher, mais il ne l'en dissuada pas. Il tourna son attention sur l'écran et se concentra sur le spectacle. C'était le rodéo de la semaine dernière et la télévision était pour Heero, le seul moyen de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde du rodéo en ce moment.

La chevauchée des taureaux était terminée et celle de la montée des chevaux à cru était sur le point de démarrer. Plusieurs visages familiers passèrent à l'écran, la plupart d'entre eux étant des amis. Heero connaissait la plupart des cowboys, les employés et leurs familles, après avoir été dans le monde du rodéo depuis les cinq dernières années. Actuellement, il était en haut du classement de tous les cowboys de l'année, mais avec sa blessure, il serait difficile de maintenir cette position.

Il avait besoin de savoir qui le suivait, comment les autres étaient notés et combien de point il aurait à rattraper une fois de retour dans le circuit.

Le présentateur était occupé avec son laïus sur le compétiteur suivant, Heero n'y portait pas grande attention, car le nom ne lui était pas familier. Un autre cowboy arriviste ou un amateur, présumait-il. Ils étaient treize à la douzaine, tous venant faire du rodéo avec des étoiles dans les yeux et rêver de pouvoir devenir le champion de chevauchement de taureau ou chevaux sauvages. Après une saison, ils arrêtaient généralement et partaient la queue entre les jambes pour pouvoir panser leurs blessures. On n'entendait plus jamais parler d'eux après, le danger ayant été de toute évidence plus que suffisant pour réprimer leur rêve.

Lorsque le présentateur annonça le nom du cheval sauvage, l'attention d'Heero fut totalement concentrée sur l'écran et son souffle se coupa.

Reaper.

Ce nouveau venu avait tiré Reaper pour cette compétition-là.

« - J'espère qu'il a une bonne assurance médicale. » Marmonna Heero puis il se tut, sa mâchoire se décrochant légèrement quand la caméra se tourna vers l'endroit où le cowboy se préparait pour sa chevauchée.

Heero secoua la tête. Assurément, ce n'était pas une fille ? Les longs cheveux donnaient cette impression. Puis la silhouette se déplaça, rentrant la longue tresse à l'intérieur de sa chemise et Heero sut qu'il était indéniablement de sexe masculin.

Il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose des traits du visage étant donné qu'il portait un grand chapeau, mais Heero eut un bref aperçu des yeux de l'homme.

Violet. Une couleur quelque peu inhabituelle.

Avec un intérêt encore plus vif, Heero bloqua tout le reste de son esprit et se concentra sur l'observation de ce nouveau cowboy et le chemin mortel qu'il venait de prendre.

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1) Paint horse :** Le Paint horse est, à la base, un Quarter horse pie. En effet, l'Association du Paint horse a été créée pour rassembler tous les Quarter horses qui avaient trop de blanc (balzane trop haute, tache sous le ventre, liste trop large...) et qui n'étaient donc pas acceptés dans le standard du Quarter horse._

_Le Paint horse a donc une conformation et un mental très proches du Quarter horse : musculature très développée, 1m45 - 1m60 au garrot, petite tête aux larges ganaches, poitrail profond, jambes fines, croupe musclée et très puissante, mental froid, caractère vif mais calme et docile._

_Le Paint horse, de par son super mental, sa conformation athlétique et ses robes extraordinaires, est un petit cheval d'exception !_

_**(2) Cow Pony :** Le nom de Cow Pony est utilisé pour décrire un cheval de taille moyenne, très agile et maniable, qui possède toutes les qualités pour travailler le bétail. Il ne s'agit pas d'une race fixe. Des chevaux venant de toutes les races peuvent être des « Cow Ponies ». Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres termes pour définir cela en français._

_**(3) Clown de rodéo :** Le travail de clown de rodéo consiste à protéger les cowboys, et à placer un tonneau de manière à ce qu'il devienne un îlot protecteur et de sécurité au cas où l'animal déciderait de foncer sur le clown après avoir renversé le cowboy qui le montait. Le clown de rodéo fait aussi office d'animateur de foule, avant et pendant les rodéos._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**saimaa : **Je suite contente de voir que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère que ton avis ne changera pas et que apprécieras chaque chapitre à sa juste valeur. Crois-moi, l'histoire est toute mimi. Pour Relena, va falloir attendre quand même un peu, lol mais elle va vite dégager t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ta review._

_**caro06 :** Merci pour ta review. Un nouveau chapitre est disponible juste en dessous. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**Yayuhe :** Vu que tu n'acceptes pas les messages des autres auteurs, je te laisse ta RAR ici. Pour commencer, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras beaucoup cette fic qui évolue dans un univers que tu adores visiblement, le monde des chevaux. Bon, le rodéo est un domaine un peu différent mais j'espère quand même que tu aimeras. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulaire et règles de Rodéo :<strong>

**Pick Up Men : **_Ils assistent les Cow-Boys lors des montes de chevaux toujours prêts à intervenir en cas de problèmes (Cow-Boy accroché à sa poignée ou traîné par l'étrier)._

_Les Pick up men sont les deux cavaliers qui veillent au bon déroulement des opérations._

_L'un d'eux est chargé de récupérer le Cow-Boy à la fin des 8 secondes alors que le second débarrasse le bronco du flanc situé sur sa croupe._

**Bareback Bronc Riding : **_La monte du cheval à cru..._

_C'est sans doute la discipline la plus acrobatique du Rodéo._

_La main du Cow-Boy est littéralement fixée à une poignée._

_Ce n'est pas seulement le sens de l'équilibre mais une force extraordinaire dans le bras et dans l'épaule qui aidera le Cow-Boy à tenir les 8 interminables secondes nécessaires au classement, 8 secondes pour prouver qu'on est le meilleur !_

**Saddle Bronc Riding : **_8 secondes... sur un cheval vicieux, sellé !_

_8 secondes... d'un interminable ballet infernal entre le cavalier et le cheval !_

_C'est l'expression la plus rythmée du Rodéo : le cavalier plie et déplie son corps en harmonie avec la bête._

_C'est aussi l'expression la plus technique du Rodéo. Le Cow-Boy doit descendre avec élégance, encadré avec les «pick-up men»._

**Bull Riding : **_8 secondes... sur le dos d'un taureau vicieux !_

_8 secondes... sur cette montagne de muscles déchaînée !_

_Tellement court pour le spectateur !_

_Tellement long pour le Cow-Boy, qui ne peut se tenir que d'une seule main !_

_Sont jugés :_

_Fureur et vivacité du taureau_

_Style et adresse du Cow-Boy_

_L'exploit enregistré, il faut descendre. Fort heureusement, les Bull Fighter interviennent pour attirer l'attention du taureau, qui, exaspéré, pourrait encorner le Cow-Boy à terre._

**Bull Fighters : **_Les Bull Fighters interviennent pour attirer l'attention du taureau, qui, exaspéré, pourrait encorner le Cow-Boy à terre._

_Ils sont les personnages les plus importants du Rodéo._

_Ils font participer le public (les enfants) au cours de plusieurs numéros comiques. **Etant le terme le plus facile à retraduire à français, dans l'histoire, ils seront nommés les Clowns de Rodéo.**_

**Roping : **_Cette discipline exige une parfaite coordination entre le cheval et le cavalier ainsi qu'une maîtrise quasi parfaite du lasso._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

**By ShenLong1**

_[She knows his love's in Tulsa  
>And she knows he's gonna go<br>Well, it ain't no woman flesh and blood  
>It's that damned old Rodeo<br>Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Vérifiant que sa natte était bien attachée pour ne pas être une gêne, Duo attrapa ses gants sur le banc et attrapa sa petite croix en or pour la mettre à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il dit une prière silencieuse alors que le métal froid glissait sous le tissu pour aller se reposer contre sa peau. Enfilant son chapeau, il quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea vers l'enclos principal.

Il y avait déjà une bonne foule devant et la curiosité de Duo se réveilla. Il se dirigea vers la fin de l'enclos, là où l'agitation semblait être et s'arrêta. Les employés déplacés les cheveux pour le rodéo vers des petits box étroits qui donnaient sur l'arène principale et étaient préparés en vu de leur prochain passage avec un cavalier. Un cheval sauvage, semblait-il, refusait d'entrer dans le box.

Se rapprochant, Duo vit alors un grand étalon noir qui faisait frémir de peur tous les employés et il déglutit.

Reaper.

C'était le cheval qu'il devait chevaucher, le cheval sur lequel Trowa l'avait averti.

Les hommes finirent finalement pour mettre le cheval dans le box et fermer les portes avec un soupir de soulagement. Une fois que l'animal fut sécurisé, ils s'éloignèrent afin de préparer les taureaux. Duo avait préparé son équipement un peu plus tôt et il s'approcha du box quatre où Reaper attendait.

Chaque cowboy avait généralement son propre équipement. Ils pouvaient ainsi garder un œil attentif sur les cordes, les remplacer quand elles commençaient à s'effilocher et se sentir beaucoup plus sûr en le faisant. Rien de pire que d'avoir une corde qui lâche en plein milieu d'une chevauchée.

Approchant du box, Duo observa le cheval alors qu'il tournait la tête vers lui et le regardait fixement. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du cheval. Ces yeux, ils semblaient lire directement en lui, comme si l'étalon le regardait de haut en bas et faisait le point sur ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il y avait une légère lueur dans l'œil sombre, signe qu'il y avait un certain esprit et l'expression sur le visage du cheval ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette image.

Debout à côté du box maintenant, Duo leva la main et la passa entre les barrières de bois, faisant de son mieux pour faire ami avec le cheval. La plupart des chevaux sauvages le reniflait, parfois même effleurer le creux de sa main en restant calme. Mais pas celui-ci.

Un éclair de dents blanches et le bruit audible de l'émail claquant fut tout ce dont Duo fut conscient alors que l'air flottait sur sa main. Heureusement, il avait de bons réflexes et il évita de justesse la morsure. « - Pas besoin d'être si méchant. » Murmura Duo pour le cheval. « - Je ne prévois pas de te faire du mal et me retourner mon geste serait appréciable. »

Un fort grognement, le roulement d'yeux du cheval et un autre claquement de ses dents fut tout ce qu'il obtenu en réponse.

« - Je ne m'approcherais pas trop de lui. » Fit une voix derrière lui et Duo se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. C'était un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Duo le reconnu comme étant Zechs, le vétérinaire du rodéo. « - Il a un sale caractère. » Poursuivit le blond.

« - On m'a déjà prévenu. » Répondit Duo.

« - Je suppose que tu l'as tiré ? »

« - Ouais. Je pensais que je pourrais être capable de voir pourquoi il est si méchant, s'il avait été peut-être maltraité ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« - Je ne pense pas. Tous les animaux sont très bien soignés ici. » Commença à dire le vétérinaire.

« - Je sais. » Répondit Duo. « - Je ne veux pas dire par le rodéo lui-même, peut-être dans son passé, avant qu'il ne devienne un cheval de rodéo ? »

« -Je ne saurais pas vous dire. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, garder votre esprit sur ce qui vous amène ici et une fois que le temps sera écoulé ou si vous êtes éjecté, quittait l'enclos aussi vite que vous le pourrez. Il sera après vous. »

« - Merci pour les conseils, je me suis déjà fait conseiller la même chose par quelqu'un d'autre. » Répliqua Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - On dirait qu'ils sont presque prêts. Bonne chance et rester en sécurité. » Déclara Zechs et il s'éloigna avec un petit sourire pour reprendre sa vérification des chevaux.

La foule se mit à acclamer comme un parachute qui s'ouvre et un premier candidat s'élança dans l'enclos. Duo regarda pendant un moment et fit un grand sourire. Sa propre adrénaline commençait à envahir son système et il se tourna vers le box où se trouvait sa monture, se préparant.

« - Tous ensemble pour toi, Duo. » Dit quelqu'un en lui faisant un sourire.

Duo grimpa sur le box et s'arrêta au sommet, arrangeant ses gants. Sous lui, le large dos noir du cheval sauvage attendait. Une fois ses gants bien en place, il glissa sa natte dans sa chemise, embrassa sa croix avant de la mettre également dans sa chemise.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Duo se laissa descendre, glissant une jambe de chaque côté du cheval agité. Il pouvait sentir le frémissement de rage traversait le corps de l'animal et il risqua une petite tape sur le cou musclé. Saisissant la corde qui servait à retenir la poignée, il la resserra au maximum autour de sa main pour s'assurer une bonne prise. Une fois convaincu du maintient qu'il avait, il referma ses doigts autour de la poignée, puis se laissa couler complètement sur le dos de l'animal.

« - Prêt, Duo ? »

Levant les yeux vers la porte du box, Duo hocha la tête à l'homme qui attendait pour l'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et força son corps à se détendre.

Le box fut ouvert et l'étalon noir rua à l'extérieur et droit dans l'arène.

La foule se mit à acclamer fortement, mais Duo ne l'entendit pas. Il se concentra durement pour rester sur le cheval qui était déterminé à l'éjecter. Reaper était littéralement agité, ruant dans tous les sens. Prenant appuis sur ses pattes, son arrière-train se soulevait et retombait en succession rapide.

Duo s'accrochait comme il pouvait, un bras levé en l'air, l'autre fermement accroché à la poignée. Ses épaules étaient secouées et il avait l'impression que son bras serait arraché alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder l'équilibre alors que l'animal ruait sous lui.

Lorsque ses mouvements ne détrônèrent pas son cavalier, Reaper changea de tactique. Il commença à se cabrer, levant son corps aussi haut que possible dans les airs et cherchant à faire tomber Duo et lui avec s'il le fallait. Retombant durement sur ses pattes, l'étalon se mit à tourner en rond, continuant à s'agiter.

Le brusque changement de tactique du cheval prit Duo au dépourvu. Il était encore à essayer de réduire la quantité d'espace entre lui et ce dos noir quand Reaper recommença à se cabrer. Sa poigne devint glissante et son équilibre précaire, Duo sentait qu'il allait mordre la poussière. Les mots de Trowa lui rappelant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse tournant dans sa tête.

Une autre secousse le secoua quand le cheval retomba sur ses pattes, mais l'animal ne lui laissa aucun répit, continuant à se tordre dans tous les sens. Duo pouvait voir une clôture toute proche à sa gauche et les cavaliers d'arène proche de lui sur leurs chevaux. Trowa était proche également, debout juste à côté d'un gros tonneau. Duo ne pouvait pas dire si le visage de Trowa était blanc de peur ou si c'était seulement le maquillage.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas faire les huit secondes et plutôt que d'avoir son bras arraché, Duo planifia une stratégie de 'descente'. L'animal se cabra à nouveau vers le haut et Duo en profita pour libérer ses jambes et libérer sa main de la sangle dans le même temps. Le cheval retomba sur ses pattes, Duo suivant le mouvement comme il put, puis l'animal se leva à nouveau dans les airs et Duo sauta sur le côté, balançant ses jambes en avant de manière à ce que ses pieds frappent le sol en premier.

Il n'attendit pas de voir ce que l'étalon faisait, il avait choisi son point de sortie de clôture et dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se mit à courir.

Reaper ressentit le déplacement de poids et sut que son cavalier était déséquilibré. Il se jeta à nouveau dans les airs pour l'éjecter et le poids disparut complètement. Dès que Reaper retomba sur ses pattes, il se mit à la recherche d'où le cowboy avait atterri. Au début, il ne le vit pas, puis il finit par repérer un mouvement et il se jeta en avant. Son corps noir fila rapidement, les oreilles à plat contre son crâne et les dents à nu alors qu'il fonçait vers le cowboy qui avait essayé de le monter.

Trowa regardait à travers l'arène, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que Reaper résistait et se tordait dans tous les sens. Il pouvait voir Duo accroché à cette masse sombre, son visage fermé dans un masque de concentration. Puis il remarqua la légère perte d'équilibre et regarda le chronomètre. Quatre secondes. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'étalon et le cowboy. Il se figea quand Duo tomba puis atterrit à côté du cheval qui se cabrait toujours. Regardant Duo se mettre à courir à peine après avoir touché le sol, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné, non seulement par la stratégie du cowboy, mais aussi sa vitesse.

A l'instant où le cowboy toucha le sol, les cavaliers se mirent en route avec leurs montures, faisant de leur mieux pour arriver sur le cowboy avant le cheval sauvage. Tout le monde était bien conscient de la méchanceté de Reaper et personne ne voulait une autre victime sur les bras s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

« - Tu t'occupes du cowboy, je vais essayer de me mettre entre Reaper et lui. » Cria Wufei par-dessus la foule et lança son cheval en avant. Nataku obéit vaillamment alors qu'il galopait vers la clôture où se dirigeait le cowboy et tâchant de couper la route au cheval sauvage.

« - Allez, Sandrock. » Encouragea Quatre à son cheval, un quarter horse _**(1)**_. L'animal poussa un hennissement puis poussa sur ses puissantes pattes pour se jeter en avant. La main qui tenait ses rênes était si douce et régulière qu'il savait exactement ce que voulait et avait besoin son cavalier une fraction de seconde avant que son maître lui demande.

Duo pouvait entendre le bruit de sabots derrière lui, mais il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il savait que les cavaliers étaient venus pour lui, mais la bête noire était en première position dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une jambe cassée comme le dernier gars, bon sang, il ne voulait pas une morsure ou une marque de coup s'il pouvait l'éviter. Appelez-le un lâche si vous voulez, mais Duo aimait un peu sa vie et avoir son corps intact.

La clôture était juste devant lui, Duo calcula combien de mètre il lui restait avant de pouvoir sauter sur elle. Encore deux pas et il se prépara à bondir en l'air, puis il sauta de son pied gauche, les mains désespérément tendues en avant pour atteindre la balustrade. Les autres cowboys étaient tous rassemblés de l'autre côté de la clôture. Plusieurs mains furent tendues, offrant aide et soutien.

Reaper gagnait du terrain, ignorant complètement les chevaux qui venaient vers lui. Il regarda le cowboy faire un ultime effort pour atteindre la clôture et la sécurité. Les dents en avant, il fit un dernier effort pour atteindre son but. Ses dents étaient sur le point de se refermer sur une cuisse quand un cheval bai entra en collision avec lui, le déséquilibrant légèrement et ne lui permettant d'arracher qu'un bout de jean. Un autre cavalier apparut entre lui et le cowboy, bloquant ses tentatives pour faire payer au cowboy.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas avoir la chance de régler le score, Reaper s'agita de colère, ruant dans tous les sens alors qu'il était conduit vers la sortie de l'enclos pour le ramener dans le box.

« - Putain, c'était proche. » Haleta Duo alors que plusieurs mains le saisirent pour le faire passer par-dessus la clôture. Reaper n'avait rien réussi à lui faire, rien d'aussi mauvais qu'il aurait pu grâce à l'intervention des cavaliers, mais il manquait un bout de son jean à l'arrière de sa cuisse et sa fierté était sérieusement écornée.

« - Merde, tu vas bien ? Je pensais que tu étais fichu. J'étais sûr que Reaper t'aurait. » Fit un cowboy près de lui alors qu'on l'aidait à se remettre debout.

« - Je vais bien. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il se tenait sur des jambes tremblantes et qu'il faisait le bilan de sa situation. « - Merci à tous pour l'aide, les gars. »

Après plusieurs 'pas de problème' et 'heureux de t'aider', la foule commença à se disperser un peu. Une fois que le tremblement de ses genoux fut assez réduit pour qu'il soit capable de marcher, Duo marcha vers l'arène pour remercier les employés qui l'avaient aidé.

* * *

><p>Les yeux d'Heero étaient rivés sur l'écran alors qu'une balle noire jaillissait dans l'arène et commençait à ruer. Il grimaça en voyant la position du bras du cowboy alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester avec l'animal. Il était trop familier avec les douleurs et les muscles déchirés par une chevauchée exubérante.<p>

Le cheval continuait à ruer, Heero analysant le style du cowboy alors qu'il restait en croupe malgré les tentatives pour le déloger. Il devait l'admettre, ce blanc-bec se débrouillait mieux que les autres qu'il avait vus aller et venir dans le passé. Les bras croisés, Heero se demandait si ce gars resterait en compétition pendant longtemps et si oui, où ? Heero ne pouvait pas se rappeler l'avoir vu du tout sur le circuit majeur.

Son souffle se coupa quand le cowboy perdit l'équilibre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa fuite spectaculaire. Tout semblait aller lentement pour Heero alors qu'il regardait le cowboy courir pour sa vie vers la clôture. Il remarqua les cavalier manœuvraient leurs montures vers le cowboy, un pour l'aider et l'autre pour intercepter Reaper qui le rattrapait rapidement. « - J'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps. » Marmonna-t-il.

En voyant arriver le cowboy à la clôture en même temps que Reaper faisait un mouvement brusque vers lui, tout un flot de souvenirs envahit l'esprit d'Heero. Soudain, il était de retour dans cette arène étouffante, l'odeur du cheval, du cuir et de la poussière dans ses narines ainsi qu'une violente douleur dans sa jambe.

« - Heero ? Heero ! Tu vas bien ? »

La voix brisa ses pensées et le ramena au présent. Il lâcha la bouffée d'air qu'il n'avait pas été conscient d'avoir retenu. « - Je vais bien. » Répondit-il en se concentrant immédiatement sur l'écran où le cowboy avait pu atteindre la sécurité de la barrière.

« - Tu es sûr ? Tu semblais ailleurs pendant une minute. » Déclara la voix inquiète de Relena.

« - Je vais bien, juste de mauvais souvenirs. » Répondit-il franchement.

« - Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû regarder ça, surtout avec cet animal présent. » Commença à tempêter Relena. « - Ils devraient se débarrasser de lui, il est évident que ce cheval est fou dangereux. Vont-ils attendre que quelqu'un se fasse tuer par lui avant de faire quelque chose ? »

Heero la laisser parler, alors qu'il regardait la réaction du cheval noir face à la fuite du cowboy. Il pouvait dire à partir du langage corporel du cheval qu'il n'était pas heureux et il espérait sincèrement que ce néophyte aurait assez de bon sens pour rester loin de Reaper pour les rodéos à venir. Bien que cela puisse être un peu difficile de voir comment Reaper était l'un des chevaux les plus violents, mais il était également celui qui attirait le plus de monde lors des rodéos.

Ses oreilles l'informèrent que Relena avait terminé sa tirade et il poussa un doux soupir avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Immédiatement, il le regretta car Relena recommença... cette fois en mère-poule.

« - Tu devrais être au lit, Heero. Tu as besoin de repos et pas seulement ta jambe, mais ton corps aussi. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus fait d'effort physique et aujourd'hui tu as trop poussé. » Réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

Heero n'eut pas la force de discuter, il hocha juste la tête et permit à la femme d'éteindre la télévision et de le conduire au lit. Une fois sous les couvertures, il poussa un autre bâillement, se tortilla pour se mettre à l'aise puis commença à somnoler. Relena se glissa à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié que la maison était fermée.

Elle se blottit derrière lui, la chaleur de son corps éloignant le froid du sien, mais alors qu'il dérivait dans le sommeil, l'esprit d'Heero revenait toujours vers ce cowboy aux longs cheveux avec ces yeux inhabituels.

* * *

><p>Un frisson de peur traversa sa colonne vertébrale alors que la scie bourdonnait. Se préparant psychologiquement, Heero serra les dents et détourna les yeux alors que le médecin prenait la scie et commençait à la faire courir le long du plâtre.<p>

Dieu, il espérait que le médecin n'aurait pas l'envie soudaine d'éternuer.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la lame avait terminée son travail et la scie s'arrêta. Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda l'endroit où la scie était passée, traçant soigneusement une ligne au milieu du plâtre.

« - Très bien, monsieur Yuy, le pire est passé. » Le médecin fit un sourire chaleureux et se pencha pour saisir les deux côtés du plâtre dans ses mains et de tirer. Il céda facilement et termina au fond de la poubelle. « - Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir avoir un bon aperçu de cette jambe. » Le médecin enleva la chaussette de gaze protectrice qui avait été appliquée et enfin, Heero put voir sa jambe pour la première fois en six semaines.

« - Dites-moi si ça fait mal. » Déclara le médecin qui commençait à faire plusieurs tests sur la jambe d'Heero.

Heero grogna à tous les bons endroits, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa jambe. A vrai dire, il était un peu choqué par l'apparition de celle-ci. Oui, il avait prévu qu'elle soit plus blanche et qu'il fallait aussi s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait perdu sa masse musculaire, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ça serait aussi évident. Sa jambe lui faisait juste penser à un pruneau flétri.

« - Tout va bien, Monsieur Yuy. Les os se sont parfaitement ressoudés. Vous avez retrouvé votre forme, ou du moins, vous le ferez quand nous aurons arrangé votre tonus musculaire. Maintenant, voici une liste des exercices que je veux que vous fassiez pour que vous reconstruisiez le muscle de votre mollet... »

Le médecin poursuivit avec son laïus, mais Heero écoutait seulement d'une oreille. C'était terminé, sa jambe était guérie et c'était à peu près tout. Maintenant, il pouvait reprendre l'équitation, refaire du rodéo et voir combien de choses il avait à faire pour revenir en haut du classement des cowboys.

Heureusement, Relena était avec lui et elle prenait connaissance de toutes les instructions du médecin.

« - Des questions ? » Demanda le médecin alors qu'il remettait quelques feuilles à Relena avec les exercices écrit dessus pour Heero.

« - Quand pourrais-je reprendre les rodéos ? » Demanda Heero, ses yeux bleus regardant fixement le médecin.

« - Ca demandera encore deux semaines avant que vous puissiez penser à remonter sur un cheval. » Répondit le médecin. « - Et sans doute quatre autres avant que puissiez reprendre les compétitions. »

Heero plissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps, comme il était, il aurait fort à faire pour pouvoir revenir à la tête du classement et s'il attendait trop longtemps, il ne pourrait probablement pas le faire. Par ailleurs, Wing avait également besoin d'entrainement. L'étalon n'avait pas été monté depuis six semaines et aussi lui aussi perdu tout son tonus musculaire. Si Heero voulait continuer à concurrencer, Wing devait s'entrainer et revenir à son niveau.

« - Merci, doc. » Heero se leva et serra la main du médecin avant de prendre ses nouvelles béquilles sous ses bras et les régler à sa hauteur. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de marcher tout de suite sans aucune forme de soutien alors qu'il venait juste d'enlever son plâtre. Avec Relena à ses côtés, Heero 'marcha' hors de l'hôpital et retourna à la voiture.

Heero avait rendez-vous avec un étalon et il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps.

_**A suivre**__**...**_

_**(1)**__ Le Quarter __horse__ est un cheval américain faisant entre 1m45 et 1m65 au garrot (la majorité se situant aux __environs__ d'1m50). _

_Il a pour origine le cheval Andalou que les conquistadores ont introduit en Amérique, croisé avec des Pur-sang anglais. Son nom lui vient des courses de vitesses locales d'un quart de mile (400m) où il excellait. C'est d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui le cheval le plus rapide au monde sur courte distance. Il servait à l'époque à diverses tâches : agriculture, halage, garde du bétail, attelage et selle. Il sert d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui au gardiennage du bétail dans les ranchs américains et il est connu pour son sens du bétail exceptionnel (« cow sense »). _


	3. Chapitre 3

_**saimaa : **merci pour ta review et de rien pour les règles en espérant qu'elles seront utiles pour la suite.  
><strong><br>caro06 : **merci pour ta review_

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

**By ShenLong1**

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
>It's dust and mud<br>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Heero marchait déjà vers la maison alors que Relena garait la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il monta dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le placard. Les nouvelles béquilles furent mises de côté alors que les mains plongeaient à l'intérieur du placard et qu'Heero ressorti un jean usé.

Son pantalon fut enlevé et remplacé par le poids familier du jean souple et Heero poussa un soupir. Sa chemise fut retirée contre une chemise plus épaisse à carreaux bleus, les manches retroussés pour le confort. Les chaussures de ville furent rangées et Heero s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler sa paire de botte préférée. Saisissant son chapeau, Heero décida de prendre seulement une béquille avec lui, ne voulant pas tenter le sort... même si c'était tentant.

« - Que penses-tu faire ? » Fit une voix douce à la porte.

En se retournant, Heero fit face à la jeune femme. « - Je vais entrainer Wing. » Déclara-t-il avec un léger ricanement dans la voix. Il pensait que c'était évident ce qu'il faisait.

« - Heero, le médecin a dit... »

« - Je sais ce qu'a dit le médecin. » S'écria Heero, lui coupant la parole. « - Il n'y a rien de mal avec mes oreilles. » Il commença à traverser la pièce. Mais Relena se mit devant la porte, bloquant la sortie.

« - Tu ne dois pas monter avant deux semaines encore. Tu as besoin de temps pour renforcer tes muscles. » Dit-elle sèchement, en réponse, sa patience commençant à diminuer.

« - Je sais que les muscles ont besoin de se renforcer. » Grogna Heero. « - Je m'en rappelle, chaque jour. »

« - Les exercices que le médecin t'a donnés vont bientôt tonifier ta jambe. » Fit valoir Relena.

« - Je peux tonifier les muscles du dos plus vite avec l'équitation. » Contra Heero.

« - Et si tu tombes ? »

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber. Le but de l'équitation est de rester à califourchon sur le dos du cheval. »

« - Wing pourrait être effrayé. »

« - Relena, je suis un coureur de rodéo, putain de merde ! Je suis habitué à m'asseoir sur des chevaux sauvages et des taureaux, je pense que je suis capable de rester sur Wing s'il décide de se cabrer ou s'effraie. »

« - Je ne voulais pas dire que tu ne pouvais pas rester sur un animal en train de cabrer. » Répliqua Relena. « - Et je voudrais te prier de ne pas utiliser ce genre de langage. »

Les épaules d'Heero s'affaissèrent. « - Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas utiliser ce langage devant toi, mais je vais monter Wing et ça sera très bien, j'irais bien. »

Relena se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire. « - Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi, Heero, mais tu viens juste de sortir du plâtre et je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à nouveau. S'il te plait, fait ce que le docteur à dit. » Plaida-t-elle doucement.

« - Relena, je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de revenir dans la compétition, de retourner sur le circuit aussi rapidement que possible. J'ai déjà été éjecté de la première place et si j'attends trop longtemps, je ne serais pas en mesure de rattraper le retard pour y retourner. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? Heero, tu es un bon cavalier, doué avec des chevaux et des bovins. Pourquoi ne pas quitter le rodéo et avoir un bon emploi ? Il y a beaucoup de ranchs aux alentours qui t'embaucheraient comme vacher et ce n'est pas si dangereux... »

Heero ferma les yeux et serra les dents, il savait ce qui allait arriver.

« - Avec un emploi stable et des revenus, on pourrait s'installer, se marier et fonder une famille. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça pendant que tu es sur les routes pour tes fichus rodéos. » Dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

« - Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et je n'ai pas changé d'avis... »

« - Tu ne m'aimes pas autant. » Relena renifla et se détacha de lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux larmoyant pour un effet supplémentaire.

Un soupir échappa à Heero et il tira la femme contre lui. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de voir pleurer une femme et même en sachant que Relena connaissait sa faiblesse et l'utilisait souvent à son avantage, il ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher les sentiments qu'il ressentait quand il voyait ses larmes couler. « - Je t'aime Relena... »

« - Alors, pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas le rodéo ? C'est dangereux. »

« - Je ne peux pas. C'est dans mon sang, Relena et je ne suis pas encore prêt à arrêter. Un jour, je le ferai, un jour je laisserai tout ça derrière moi et m'installerais, mais maintenant, n'est tout simplement pas le moment. S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre, c'est une partie de moi, une partie de ce que je suis. Si j'arrête maintenant, je serais perdu. »

« - Je me soucie tellement de toi. » Chuchota-t-elle, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« - Je le sais et je suis désolé de te faire autant t'inquiéter. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, chacun enfermé dans ses propres pensées et se serrant contre l'autre. Enfin, Heero s'écarta, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Relena et commença à marcher vers la porte.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être capable de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait en tête, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ferait attention. « - Sois prudent. » Pria-t-elle.

« - Je le serais. » Répondit-il en sortant.

* * *

><p>Wing entendit le sifflement et leva la tête de l'endroit où il broutait dans le pâturage. Le bruit résonna de nouveau et l'étalon partit alors au trot en direction de l'enclos. Se rapprochant, il put sentir le parfum de son maître dans la brise chaude et accéléra la cadence. Hochant la tête, il s'approcha de la clôture où son maître attendait.<p>

« - Salut mon garçon. » Murmura Heero en caressant le visage de l'étalon, juste entre ses yeux où il aimait le plus. « - Les vacances sont terminées Wing, il est temps de commencer la remise en forme pour retourner sur le circuit. Nous avons beaucoup de retard à rattraper. »

Un doux hennissement fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

Lui passant le licol, Heero conduisit lentement le cheval dans la grange où la selle et des rennes attendaient.

Wing suivait calmement, la queue battant pour faire fuir les mouches embêtante. Il était très heureux d'être à l'intérieur de la grange et à l'abri de la chaleur et des insectes piqueurs.

Prenant une brosse et l'étrille, Heero commença la tâche de brosser le cheval, enlevant tout le sable et la poussière, en particulier au niveau de la selle. Il ne voulait pas provoquer à son cheval la détresse d'un frottement désagréable de la selle sur sa peau. Une fois que le poil blanc tacheté ici et là de noir fut entièrement propre, Heero vérifia et étrilla chacun de ses sabots. Il nota le fer un peu lâche sur le sabot postérieur droit et se fit la note mentale d'appeler le maréchal-ferrant pour y remédier.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Heero ramassa la couverture de selle. Il la posa sur le dos de Wing, couvrant les marques noires qui ressemblaient à des ailes d'oiseau et qui était à l'origine de son nom et s'assura que les poils étaient bien à plat. Puis il posa la selle et la sangla à fond. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que la selle glisse. Puis il s'occupa de la bride en dernier et Heero fut fin prêt. Vérifiant que la sangle était toujours bien serrée, il mit le pied dans l'étrier. Normalement, il aurait légèrement rebondi avec son pied droit, mais comme sa jambe droite était celle qui avait été cassée et pas encore vraiment assez solide, Heero poussa autant qu'il put avec son pied sur l'étrier et utilisa la force de ses bras pour se tirer vers le haut.

Atterrissant doucement sur la salle, il se mordit les lèvres et attendit un moment que la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe se calme. Ça avait été plus difficile qu'il l'avait pensé, mais il n'était pas prêt à admettre sa défaite et arrêter maintenant. La douleur diminua un peu et avec les dents serrées, Heero donna un léger coup de talon, Wing se mettant en marche doucement pour quitter la grange et sortir dans l'enclos.

Heero n'avait pas l'intention de faire beaucoup avec l'étalon, juste travailler sur le sol plat, faire quelques exercices pour aider à construire le tonus musculaire perdu. Il regarda avec envie les prairies qui entouraient la propriété, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour sortir seul. Autant il adorerait aller simplement marcher sur la route, il ne pouvait pas. C'était plus sûr de rester ici et travailler sur sa remise en forme. Il y aurait des possibilités plus tard d'aller faire des promenades dans les prairies.

Wing était très heureux de marcher, mais ne mettait pas vraiment d'effort dans sa démarche. Il appréciait ses petites vacances et n'était pas du tout prêt à retourner au travail. Heero le laissa serpentait quelques instants, s'installant plus confortablement la selle et se familiarisant de nouveau avec le cheval sous lui. Une fois qu'il fut confortable et que la douleur dans sa jambe était devenue qu'une douleur occasionnelle et lancinante, Heero entreprit de reprendre en main l'étalon.

« - Tu es une bête paresseuse. Tu as eu assez de vacances pour longtemps. Il est temps de se remettre au travail. »

Wing poussa un grognement et hocha la tête, mais il mit plus de tonique dans sa foulée.

Heero fit s'entrainer l'étalon une bonne heure dans l'enclos. Du pas, il avait progressé au trot, mais la démarche légèrement discordante du trot avait secoué sa jambe fragilisée et c'était devenu plutôt inconfortable. Heero avait remis le cheval au pas, le mouvement de balancement régulier allégeant un peu la pression de sa jambe. Quand il se sentit plus à l'aise, il expérimenta quelques arrêts glissants. Après un moment, sa jambe commença à protester, mais il continua certains exercices. Ils ne tiraient pas sur sa jambe, mais Heero savait qu'il avait besoin d'arrêter rapidement sinon il aggraverait les choses.

Il repéra une silhouette en dehors de l'enclos et reconnu Relena en train de le regarder. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, il ne savait pas, mais il devait garder certains signes de douleur ou d'inconfort loin de son visage. Arrêtant Wing, il lui tapota le cou en sueur. « - Bon garçon, Wing. Nous retrouverons nos pleines capacités en peu de temps. »

Laissant l'étalon étirer son cou, Heero resta immobile un court instant, attendant que la douleur se calme avant de se mettre en route vers la grange.

Relena ouvrit la porte pour lui, restant sagement silencieuse alors qu'il entrait dans la grange. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, toujours sans parler et se tint sur le côté alors qu'Heero cherchait le meilleur moyen de descendre sans se faire mal physiquement ou blesser sa fierté.

Il réussit à retirer son pied droit, il le balança par-dessus la croupe noire et blanche et s'arrêta avec son pied gauche toujours dans l'étrier. Doucement, il libéra son pied, retint son poids avec ses bras et se laissa glisser au sol, se réceptionnant avec son pied gauche et ne posant le droit que bien plus tard pour contrebalancer. Il sentit un élancement de douleur quand sa jambe toucha fermement le sol.

« - Le dîner est presque prêt donc je suis venue te donner un coup de main. » Dit doucement Relena.

Heero hocha la tête et ressentit une vague de reconnaissance. Elle n'avait rien dit en ce qui concernait son état de santé et il était soulagé de ça. En ce moment, il ne voulait vraiment pas argumenter, surtout quand il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'aurait pas dû remonter sur Wing si tôt après avoir enlevé le plâtre... mais il était un homme têtu aussi et ne l'admettrait jamais.

Alors qu'Heero enlevait la bride, Relena desserra la sangle et retira la selle de l'étalon. Elle alla poser la selle à sa place et retira ensuite la couverture humide pour aller la mettre à sécher. Puis elle prit une brosse et commença à brosser la sueur du poil de Wing d'un côté tandis qu'Heero s'occupait de l'autre.

« - J'ai nettoyé son boxe, rempli son seau d'eau et mit de la nourriture dans la mangeoire. » Indiqua Relena.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero et laissa le cheval y aller. Wing se dirigea directement dans sa stalle, il pouvait sentir son dîner là-bas !

« - Veux-tu lui mettre un tapis ? » Demanda Relena.

Heero secoua la tête. « - Il n'en a pas besoin, il fait encore assez chaud la nuit, mais merci quand même. »

« - Allons, tu as assez de temps pour prendre un bain avant que je serve le dîner. »

Permettant à Relena de prendre sa main, Heero mit l'autre béquille sous son bras et la laissa le ramener à la maison. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'orange et d'or sur le paysage desséché. C'était un spectacle qu'Heero aimait généralement regarder, mais ce soir, il avait tout simplement trop mal pour l'apprécier.

* * *

><p>« - Concurrent ? » Demanda un employé quand Duo s'arrêta juste devant les grandes portes.<p>

« - Ouais. » Il chercha dans sa boite à gant et sortit le papier qui prouvait son identité et son statut de membre actuel de l'Association du Rodéo. Il était évident qu'en regardant simplement la caravane qu'il n'était pas là en tant que simple spectateur. Qu'est-ce que l'employé pensait qu'il y avait dedans ? Un régiment de cirque ?

« - Merci, Monsieur Maxwell. Vous pouvez avancer tout droit, les concurrents sont installés dans la section juste derrière l'arène principale. Il y a un autre employé qui vous dirigera vers l'endroit où vous pourrez garer votre caravane. »

« - Merci, mec. » Répondit Duo en remettant le papier dans sa boite à gant. Embrayant, il roula lentement à travers l'installation dans la direction que l'homme lui avait donnée. Plusieurs autres caravanes étaient déjà garées ici et là et des cowboys s'agitaient déjà.

La majorité des remorques étaient similaires dans leur conception de base. Il y avait la cabine à l'avant avec derrière le 'logement' semblable à toute caravane ordinaire. L'espace arrière était conçu pour transporter les chevaux et un petit compartiment palefrenier pour stocker du matériel et aliment pour animaux. Les caravanes variées dans les tailles selon le nombre de chevaux qu'ils pouvaient transporter. Celle de Duo était l'une des plus petites et seulement capable de transporter deux chevaux mais c'était suffisant pour Duo, il n'avait qu'un cheval de toute façon.

Il se gara à l'endroit qu'on lui indiqua et coupa le moteur. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit, repérant un visage familier qui sortait de la caravane à côté de la sienne. « - Salut Trowa. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Trowa se retourna en entendant son nom et repéra le cowboy. « - Oh, salut, Duo. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Trowa en s'avançant.

« - Je vais bien et prêt pour un autre tour. » Répondit Duo avec un petit rire.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Proposa Trowa.

« - Si tu as le temps et que ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien. »

« - Pas de problème. »

Ils se mirent au travail, installant une sorte de petite clôture pliante qui était rattaché à la caravane. Cela faisait une cour assez petite, qui permettait à ce qu'un cheval s'y tienne facilement ainsi que le cowboy qui l'accompagnait. Cette clôture avait trois côtés, le quatrième étant la caravane elle-même. C'était l'une des meilleures inventions du monde équin. Cela signifiait que le cheval pouvait désormais rester à l'extérieur de la caravane et se déplacer librement dans l'espace de la cour. Contrairement à avant, quand le cheval devait rester soit attaché à l'un des côtés du véhicule ou à l'intérieur même de la remorque.

Une fois que la cour fut mise en place, Duo ouvrit la porte arrière de la caravane et mit la plate-forme en place. « - Waouh, doucement garçon. » Apaisa-t-il le cheval à l'intérieur. Un hennissement perça l'air suivi de bruits de sabot alors qu'un Appaloosa _**(1)**_ descendait la rampe et sortait dans la lumière du soleil.

« - Doucement, Scythe. » Dit Duo en passant une main apaisante sur le cou de l'étalon.

Scythe semblait grandir alors qu'il se redressait et inhalait l'air tour de lui. Ses oreilles noires étaient dressées, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il observait l'environnement.

« - Il a l'air en forme, Duo. » Commenta Trowa alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la petite cour qu'ils avaient érigée.

« - Il est en pleine forme. » Répondit Duo. « - J'espère qu'il va m'aider à remporter la capture au lasso et la maîtrise du veau. »

« - Je dirais que tu as une bonne chance. » Répondit Trowa alors qu'il observait l'étalon de Duo.

Deathscythe, ou Scythe, comme il était connu pour faire court, était un étalon entièrement noir avec une grande tâche blanche couvrant tout son arrière-train et se répandant en partie sur ses reins sous forme de petites taches blanches de diverses tailles. Il avait également un peu de blanc au niveau des flancs, mais pas vraiment flagrant. Il était grand, tout en muscles durs avec un œil vif et intelligent.

Il était le meilleur compagnon de Duo.

Scythe renifla sa temporaire 'maison' et décida que cela pouvait passer. Localisant que Duo avait rempli un seau d'eau, il joua un moment avec l'eau avant de boire longuement. Voyager à l'arrière de la caravane donnait très soif.

Tandis que le cheval buvait, Duo alla chercher une petite mangeoire à l'intérieur de la caravane et la remplit de nourriture. Il l'accrocha à la clôture et Scythe s'en approcha immédiatement avant d'enterrer son museau dans la nourriture de bienvenue.

« - Porcinet. » Ricana Duo en tirant doucement sur une oreille noire. Scythe l'ignora et continua à manger.

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Duo. » Commenta Trowa. « - Que les animaux sont comme leurs propriétaires. Si je me souviens bien, tu es toujours affamé aussi. »

« - Hé ! Je n'aime pas ça. » Rigola Duo. « - Mais je suppose que tu marques un point. » Il regarda ostensiblement le visage de Trowa. « - Mais si c'est le cas, tu as une mèche très embêtante identique au tien. »

Trowa renifla.

« - Tiens en parlant d'elle, où est le 'tank' ? » Duo tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour tenter de voir le cheval de Trowa.

« - Elle est dans la cour de l'autre côté de la caravane. » Déclara Trowa. « - Et je voudrais te prier de ne pas l'appeler un 'tank', son nom est Heavyarms. »

« - Mais tu dois admettre qu'elle est bâti comme un tank. » Ricana Duo en partant faire le tour de la caravane de Trowa.

C'était un cheval très solide, debout sur des pattes très puissantes. Sa tête était courte et soignée, des narines bien définies et une coupe raffinée. Les mèches de sa crinière descendaient à mi-visage et avant tendance à se mettre d'un côté, cachant un œil. Tout comme les cheveux de Trowa, avait remarqué Duo. Elle était un bel exemple d'American Saddlebred _**(2)**_ et avec sa robe d'une unique couleur écru, elle se démarquait dans la foule.

Bien que Trowa était purement un clown de rodéo, il faisait partie également de la parade montée se déroulant avant et après le rodéo. Parfois, il se faisait persuader de s'inscrire dans une course de barils et malgré sa taille imposante, Arms avait une bonne foulée et assurait à Trowa de finir parmi l'un des trois premiers.

Trowa tapota distraitement la nuque or. « - Que fais-tu pour le souper de ce soir ? »

« - Je pensais rester au calme dans la caravane et tenter de dormir. Demain va être assez mouvementé. »

« - Tu es le bienvenu pour te joindre à moi et quelques gars, si tu veux. Nous ne resterons pas debout trop tard non plus. »

« - Ca s'annonce bien. Où est-ce que vous vous rejoignez ? »

« - Ma caravane à six heures. C'est juste Quatre et Wufei les deux autres gars. Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens ? »

« - Ouais, bien sûr. Je vous verrai à six heures alors. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner et voir comme Scythe se porte et trier mon matériel. » Duo salua Trowa et reparti vers sa caravane, laissant Trowa avec sa jument.

* * *

><p>C'était le crépuscule quand Heero arriva enfin à l'endroit où le rodéo aurait lieu le lendemain. Il remit ses papiers et se dirigea vers l'aire de stationnement qu'on lui avait indiqué. La caravane cahota sur le sol inégal et on pouvait voir plusieurs feux de camps devant les caravanes des cowboys déjà arrivés.<p>

Un autre employé lui indiqua où se garer et il se rangea le long d'une ligne de caravane semblable à la sienne. Il coupa le moteur et sortit dans l'air du soir. Relena sortit du côté passager et fit le tour de la caravane.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider. » Dit-elle quand Heero commença à soulever les masses métalliques qui composaient la clôture de Wing.

« - Je peux gérer. » Grogna Heero en réponse.

« - Je sais que tu peux, mais ça sera plus rapide si on le fait à deux et nous pourrons souper plus tôt. »

Heero ne pouvait pas réfuter cette logique et à contrecœur, il la laissa l'aider.

La cour fut rapidement installée et Heero sortit Wing de la remorque. Relena alla chercher de la nourriture pour l'étalon tandis qu'Heero lui mettait un tapis de protection. Il ne voulait pas que Wing ait froid.

Une fois le cheval soigné, Relena se tourna vers lui. « - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui chercher un peu d'eau et je vais commencer à préparer le souper ? »

« - Ok. » Heero attrapa le grand seau et un autre conteneur avant de partir à travers les caravanes vers l'endroit où il savait se trouvait le bloc sanitaire et les robinets. Alors qu'il marchait, il observait les environs, notant de nombreuses caravanes familières stationnées tout autour. Il hocha la tête en direction de certaines connaissances, mais les cowboys ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour parler. Il faisait sombre et il pourrait voir tout le monde le jour suivant. Sans doute qu'il y aurait beaucoup de rattrapage à faire.

Arrivant à destination, il se dirigea vers les robinets et remplit les seaux. Une fois cela fait, il s'apprêta à retourner à sa caravane avec les chargements et manqua de heurter un cowboy qui sortait de la partie des douches avec ses seaux et un peu d'eau se renversa.

« - Désolé. » S'excusa rapidement Heero. « - Je ne faisais pas attention. »

« - Pas grave, mon pote. Tu ne m'as même pas touché. » Fut la réponse. « - Bonne nuit. » La silhouette disparut dans les ténèbres envahissantes du soir.

Heero était figé sur place alors qu'il regardait le cowboy s'en aller, une longue tresse de cheveux se balançant de gauche à droite dans le dos du cowboy. Il avait seulement eu un bref aperçu de l'autre homme, mais c'était suffisant pour lui couper le souffle.

C'était le cowboy aux obsédants yeux violets.

_**A suivre**__**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Appaloosa :<strong> Taille : entre 1.42 m et 1.52 m. _

_Le mérite revient aux Indiens Nez-Percés qui ont eu l'idée d'élever une race distincte à robe tachetée. Ce peuple vivait au nord-est de l'Oregon. _

_L'Appaloosa moderne possède, comme le Quarter __horse__, une ossature plus légère, une arrière-main puissante, encolure longue, des crins fournis et une petite tête. Il est particulièrement apprécié en show ou en compétition western. __L'appaloosa__ est un cheval de loisir de plus en plus apprécié pour le saut et les __courses__. Il est apprécié pour son endurance, sa vigueur et sa volonté. _

_**(2) L'American Saddlebred** aussi appelé American Saddlehorse est souvent pris pour un Tennessee Walker. De l'extérieur il est un cheval fier, la tête est portée haute et les actions sont exceptionnelles. C'est un cheval à la fois fascinant et extrêmement attachant. De plus, la race est parmi l'une des plus affectueuses. _

_Abstraction faite de son apparence suprêmement stylée et de sa nature ardente, il est, en effet, doté d'un tempérament d'une extrême gentillesse. Il était sélectionné par les planteurs du sud des USA pour son confort monté. Crinière et queue sont très soyeuses. C'est un croisement du Pur-sang avec le Narrangasett Pacer et l'Old English Pacer, mais aussi enrichi avec du sang Morgan et Hackney. La taille au garrot est entre 155 et 175 cm. _


	4. Chapitre 4

_**caro06 : **De rien pour le nouveau chapitre et merci à toi pour ta review._

_**saimaa :** Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes bien cette histoire._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle<br>He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

L'aube du matin commença à ramper à travers la terre, chassant la nuit. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter ici et là et un cheval hennit. Duo roula sur sa couchette et cligna des yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était encore trop tôt donc il tira sur sa couverture et décida de rester au lit à somnoler encore un peu plus longtemps.

Scythe avait bien d'autres idées. Avec le lever du soleil, il était plus que réveillé. Il voulait son petit-déjeuner et il le voulait maintenant. Levant un sabot, Scythe l'abattit sur le côté de la caravane. Il dressa les oreilles et écouta attentivement. Quand il ne détecta aucun mouvement provenant de l'intérieur, il tapa encore et encore...

« - Putain de bordel de merde ! » Grogna Duo en tirant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Le cognement s'arrêta un moment et juste quand Duo allait retomber de nouveau dans le sommeil... il recommença une fois de plus.

« - Scythe ! Arrête ça ! » Cria Duo.

Entendant la voix de son maître, Scythe émit un fort hennissement.

Et son sabot se leva de nouveau.

« - Bordel de merde. » S'écria Duo. « - Un gars ne peut-il pas avoir un peu de répit de temps en temps ? » Murmura-t-il en se trainant hors du lit pour saisir son jean. Il glissa ses pieds dans une paire de vieilles espadrilles et bailla largement avant de sortir de la caravane.

Scythe poussa un autre hennissement en le voyant apparaitre.

« - Ouais, ouais, c'est les chevaux qui dirigent. » Marmonna Duo, ses yeux clignant à la lumière vive du soleil alors qu'il grattait la peau de son ventre. Il ouvrit le petit compartiment palefrenier et mélangea plusieurs sortes de céréales alors que Scythe faisait de son mieux pour étirer sa tête vers lui.

« - Ca va venir, horrible bête. » Grommela Duo et avec le seau à la main, il se dirigea vers la mangeoire de la cour. Scythe le suivait pas à pas, essayant de passer sa tête dans le seau.

Versant le contenu dans la mangeoire, Duo se fit presque écraser la main quand il essaya de mélanger les céréales. Une tête noire faisait de son mieux pour mettre son museau dans la mangeoire et il n'y avait pas de place pour deux.

« - Scythe ! Recule et attends. » Grogna Duo. « - Où sont passées tes manières ? »

Le cheval fit un pas en arrière et regarda timidement son maître.

« - Voilà vas-y et il n'y aura pas de friandise pour toi. » Gronda Duo en direction du cheval.

Scythe s'approcha, une expression innocente sur le visage et pressa ses naseaux contre son maître. Il pouvait dire au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas très heureux de lui.

« - Super, tout simplement génial. Maintenant je vais avoir ta bave sur moi. » Duo soupira et regarda sa poitrine nue, qui portait à présent une trainée de salive. « - Tu es incorrigible, tu sais ça ? » Duo sourit et tira doucement sur les oreilles de l'étalon.

Scythe n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre, il avait son petit-déjeuner maintenant et rien de ce qui se passait ne pourrait le déplacer tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé son repas.

« - Vous faites un bien joli spectacle. » Fit une voix derrière Duo.

Le cowboy sursauta et se retourna pour voir Trowa lui sourire. Il passa une main dans sa frange désordonné et frémit soudain alors qu'une brise fraîche soufflait sur sa peau. « - Ouais, bien, je ne m'attendais pas à des spectateurs. » Répondit Duo en reposant le seau.

« - Je peux voir ça. » Ricana Trowa.

« - Tu allais aux douches ? » Demanda Duo quand il repéra la serviette sur l'épaule de Trowa.

« - Ouais. Je pensais y aller avant qu'il y ait la cohue. »

« - Attends une seconde et je te rejoints. » Répondit Duo en allant dans sa caravane pour saisir sa trousse de toilette, des vêtements propres et une serviette.

Ayant bénéficié d'une douche chaude, plusieurs tasses de café et un bol de céréales grâce à la courtoisie de Trowa, Duo se sentait plus humain. Enfilant ses bottes, il vérifia que Scythe était bien et quitta son emplacement pour partir avec Trowa en direction de la tente du comité où le tirage au sort pour les taureaux, la montée à cru et la selle chronométrée devait avoir lieu. Cela serait suivi par le tirage au sort de l'ordre de passage dans lequel se déroulerait les épreuves du lasso et des tonneaux.

Duo avait un sourire arrogant sous son chapeau et il espérait qu'il ferait un bon tirage. Il se rapprochait rapidement de la première place au classement des cowboys de l'année et il comptait bien saisir cet honneur. En ce moment, il n'y avait qu'un cowboy devant lui et il se trouvait en seconde place à égalité avec un autre. S'il pouvait tenir huit secondes sur les trois épreuves et booster son score, il passerait à égalité avec John Carsley... le cowboy actuellement en tête du classement.

S'il réussit les épreuves et faisait un bon score au lasso et la maîtrise du boeuf, il pouvait même réussir à prendre la tête. Tout dépendait des animaux qu'il tirerait et de la performance de ses adversaires.

« - Tu te sens chanceux ? » Demanda Trowa alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la tente.

« - Toujours. » Sourit Duo en réponse.

Trowa donna un coup de coude à son ami. « - Tu vois ce gars là-bas ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Duo regarda vers l'endroit que Trowa indiquait et repéra un cowboy qui marchait vers la tente. Il boitait très légèrement, en circonstance normal, ça ne se serait pas vu, mais Duo était habitué à détecter le moindre boitement d'un cheval, il le vit très facilement. « - Ce gars ? Celui qui boite légèrement ? »

« - Ouais. C'est Heero Yuy. »

Duo ralentit le pas, étudiant plus intensément l'homme du regard. « - Il est celui avec qui je suis à égalité à la seconde place. » Murmura Duo. « - Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu durant ces derniers rodéos ? »

« - C'est lui qui s'est fait casser la jambe par Reaper. »

« - Au moins, le cheval sauvage a bon goût. » Murmura Duo pour lui-même. Le cowboy était agréable pour les yeux, une silhouette musclée, des épaules larges, une chemise à carreaux bleues et un jean serré. Oh, ce jean, c'était positivement pécheresse. Duo se rappela de fermer la bouche.

« - Duo, tu baves. » Ricana Trowa.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. » Répondit Duo, mais il passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche quand même.

Le cowboy en question s'arrêta et se retourna avec un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage alors qu'une femme le rejoignait. Elle prit sa main et le couple continua en direction de la tente du comité.

Duo sentit ses épaules chuter un peu, mais il accepta le fait que le cowboy était de toute évidence en couple. « - Merde, les bons sont toujours pris. » Dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à Trowa.

« - Allez, tu vas rater le tirage au sort si tu ne te presses pas. » Lui dit Trowa.

« - Ouais, ouais. Je viens. » Duo reprit sa marche, poussant l'autre cowboy hors de son esprit. Ça ne servait à rien de passer son temps à penser à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas. Une honte cependant, car le cowboy était vraiment beau.

* * *

><p>Un par un, les cowboys s'approchèrent et tirèrent le nom d'un taureau.<p>

« - Qui as-tu tiré ? » Demanda Relena alors qu'Heero revenait avec son morceau de papier.

« - Rocket. » Répondit Heero, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop heureux. Rocket était un taureau assez bon, il ruait très bien, mais habituellement, c'était un taureau du niveau des jeunes débutants. Heero aurait préféré un autre taureau. Il releva la tête quand il entendit un cowboy annoncer que son tirage était Freckles et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge.

C'était le même cowboy, celui qu'il avait manqué heurter la nuit dernière. Les yeux d'Heero errèrent sur la forme mince du cowboy, notant la longue tresse de cheveux, les épaules larges et athlétique. Heero fronça les sourcils alors que le cowboy disparaissait dans la foule. Il aurait aimé avoir tiré Freckles.

Duo ne put pas retenir le sourire qui se répandit sur son visage quand il tira Freckles. Le taureau avait la réputation d'être difficile, il résistait toujours spectaculairement et si un cowboy pouvait rester huit secondes sur lui, ils étaient sûr d'avoir un bon score.

« - Bonne pioche. » Fit Trowa quand Duo le rejoignit.

« - Ouais j'ai de la chance jusqu'à présent. J'espère que j'aurais un bon tirage pour les chevaux. »

Le prochain tirage au sort fut pour la selle chronométrée, Heero piocha le nom de Shotgun et Duo tira celui d'un cheval appelé Whizz. Tous deux étaient de bons chevaux avec un record presque identique. Cinquante pourcent des cowboys réussissaient à tenir les huit secondes et les cinquante autres ne réussissaient pas.

Quand vint le tirage pour la montée à cru, Heero pouvait presque se sentir trembler alors qu'il mettait la main dans le sac et en sortait un morceau de papier. Il était presque inquiet de voir le nom. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit 'Spot' sur le papier. Il devrait être en mesure d'obtenir un plutôt bon score avec Spot, c'était l'un des chevaux qui ruait le mieux.

« - S'il vous plait, pas Reaper. » Murmura Duo pour lui-même quand il mit la main dans le sac et attrapait un morceau de papier. Il n'avait pas de problème avec le cheval en lui-même, mais il préférait avoir d'autres rodéos derrière lui avant de tirer de nouveau ce diable noir. Duo était déterminé à monter la bête... et rester dessus durant le décompte complet, mais pas tout de suite.

Il déglutit et ouvrir le papier. 'Razorback' était écrit dessus. Il laissa échapper l'air qu'il avait retenu et retourna dans la foule. En revenant vers Trowa, Duo ne put pas s'empêcher de grimacer.

« - Razorback ? » Dit Trowa en haussant un sourcil.

« - Rappelle-moi de mettre un peu de rembourrage dans mon jean avant que je le monte, okay ? » Dit Duo en roulant des yeux.

« - Je pense qu'il te faudra plus qu'un peu de rembourrage. » Rigola Trowa.

« - Ouais, ouais, mon petit clown, rigole donc. » Grogna Duo. Razorback était un bon cheval, la notation était généralement bonne pour celui qui le montait et tenait le temps imparti. Le problème, c'est que le cheval avait une musculature plutôt très osseuse et que ses os réussissaient toujours à heurter la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie du cowboy. Ce désagrément était à l'origine du nom du cheval, car beaucoup de cowboy comparaient le fait de le monter à celui de s'asseoir sur une lame de rasoir.

Puis vint l'ordre de passage pour les épreuves du lasso et de la maîtrise du boeuf, Duo obtint la huitième position pour le lasso et la sixième pour la maîtrise. Heero tira la troisième position pour le lasso et la dixième pour la maîtrise.

Trowa avait été convaincu de s'inscrire avec Heavyarms dans l'épreuve du tonneau et piocha la cinquième position.

Une fois le tirage terminé, les organisateurs du rodéo poursuivirent leurs tâches de tout préparer pour le spectacle d'entrée. Tout commencerait en début d'après-midi et il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Les cowboys repartirent vers leurs caravanes pour commencer à se préparer et réchauffer leurs propres chevaux pour les épreuves plus tard.

* * *

><p>« - Nous allons être très occupés aujourd'hui, Wufei. » Commenta Quatre alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'arène principale. Les tribunes s'étaient rapidement remplies et il y avait encore des gens qui faisaient la queue à l'entrée.<p>

« - Espérons que tout le monde sera en sécurité. » Répondit Wufei, laissant Nataku étirer son cou baie et marcher au pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'arène où la plupart des activités auraient lieu. Les parcs à bestiaux étaient pleins de taureaux, veaux et chevaux ici et là et des vachers criaient des instructions à d'autres. Les cowboys s'affairaient aussi aux alentours, certains vérifiant l'animal qu'ils avaient tiré ou d'autres préparant leur matériel à proximité. Quatre repéra un visage familier parmi la foule et sourit.

« - Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-il à Wufei alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Wufei suivit des yeux la direction que prenait Quatre et secoua la tête. Il pouvait clairement voir le clown de rodéo debout à côté de ses tonneaux, les vérifiant. Croisant les bras, il se demanda si ces deux-là finiraient par ouvrir les yeux et arrêter de se tourner autour. C'était assez comique à voir à certains moments. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et pourtant, aucun des deux n'était assez confiant pour faire le premier pas.

Il détourna la tête et aperçut alors quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un moment. « - Yuy. » Appela Wufei en se dirigeant vers le cowboy.

Entendant son nom, Heero s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il vit un cheval bai venir vers lui et reconnu le cavalier qui le montait. « - Salut, Chang. Comment vas-tu ? »

Arrêtant Nataku, Wufei s'appuya sur le pommeau et regarda le cowboy. « - Je vais bien, Heero. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ta jambe est guérie ? »

« - Je vais bien. » Répliqua Heero. « - On m'a retiré le plâtre il y a quatre semaines et il me manque encore un peu de masse musculaire à retrouver, mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Aujourd'hui sera le vrai test cependant. »

« - Pas d'essai depuis que tu es sorti du plâtre ? »

Heero secoua la tête. « - Pas sur les ruées en tout cas. Je m'entraînai avec Wing et c'était assez bien pour retrouver ma forme. »

« - Comment est-ce que tient la jambe avec ça ? »

« - Plutôt bien. »

« - Je vais te laisser, Quatre sait aussi que tu es de retour et nous serons tous les deux dans l'arène quand tu passeras. »

« - Merci, Wufei, j'apprécie. »

« - Pas de problème, c'est que nous sommes là pour ça, pour vous aider. » Répliqua Wufei.

« - Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je dois me préparer avec mon taureau. » Répondit Heero en levant la main et montrant les cordes qu'il tenait.

« - Bonne chance. Je te verrai dans l'arène. »

« - A plus tard, Chang. » Heero s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers le taureau pour se préparer.

Se redressant sur sa selle, Wufei tourna son cheval et marcha vers l'endroit où Quatre et Trowa parlaient et leur fit savoir qu'Heero Yuy était de retour sur le circuit.

* * *

><p>Duo prit une profonde inspiration, embrassa sa croix et la passa sous sa chemise. Enfilant ses gants, il se dirigea vers les box et s'arrêtant devant le numéro deux où Freckles attendait. Le box semblait trop étroit pour le taureau, une grosse bête tout calme. Duo savait très bien que l'attitude du taureau allait changer à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrirait.<p>

« - Salut Duo. » Fit Charlie, l'un des vachers.

« - Salut Charlie. Merci d'avoir préparé la bête. » Répondit Duo en ajustant ses gants. Il agrippa la barrière du box et se hissa au sommet. Derrière lui, le box quatre s'ouvrit et un taureau sortit dans l'arène, ruant comme un fou.

« - Il est prêt à y aller. » Dit Charlie avec un sourire.

« - Merci. » Duo plaça sa tresse à l'intérieur de sa chemise et s'apprêta à descendre sur le dos de l'animal.

Charlie se plaça à la tête du taureau, murmurant doucement à l'animal. Le taureau semblait désintéresser, les yeux mi-clos, mais Duo sentit passer le léger tremblement dans le corps puissant alors qu'il s'abaissait doucement à califourchon sur le dos de l'animal. Il leva la main et fixa sa main gantée à la sangle, vérifiant qu'elle tenait bien et resserrant.

Le box un s'ouvrit et un autre taureau sortit dans l'arène, déterminé à se débarrasser du cowboy sur son dos.

« - Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Charlie.

« - Presque. » Répondit Duo. Il se tortilla un peu, s'installant plus confortablement sur le dos du taureau. Il vérifia sa prise de main de nouveau et resserra ses jambes de chaque côté de la bête. Abaissant le chapeau sur sa tête, il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête au gars qui attendait pour ouvrir la porte du box.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, voici à présent un jeune cowboy du nom de Duo Maxwell et qui chevauche aujourd'hui Freckles ! »

Une fois que le présentateur eut fini, la porte du box s'ouvrit et Freckles se lança dans l'arène. Le taureau bondit dans les airs, ses pattes antérieures se tordant et donnant des coups. Freckles se mit à ruer plus fortement, rebondissant puissamment au sol et Duo eut quelques difficultés à rester sur le taureau. Il s'accrocha fermement, déterminé à rester sur son dos pour le comptage complet. Il se pencha en arrière et quand Freckles se leva sur ses pattes postérieures, Duo se retrouva presque couché sur son dos. Les jambes et les bras se balançaient dans l'air alors que Duo continuait de s'accrocher à l'animal.

Il savait que son temps était presque écoulé, les acclamations de la foule devenant plus forte et il repéra les cavaliers qui commençaient à se rapprocher. Trowa s'activa aussi, s'approchant du taureau, un oeil sur la bête et l'autre sur Duo. Il était prêt à entrer en action et attirer l'attention du taureau sur lui-même alors que le cowboy quitterait l'arène.

La sirène retentit et la foule poussa des cris, sifflant et applaudissant et un autre clown s'approcha. Freckles continuait de ruer, la pression de la sangle sur ses flancs restant serrée et encourageant le taureau. Duo réussi à libérer sa main de la sangle et utilisa ses deux mains pour rester stable sur le dos du taureau. Il pouvait voir un cavalier qui était presque sur lui, un hongre alezan venant à ses côtés alors qu'un autre cavalier s'occupait des sangles de la bête.

Automatiquement, Duo tendit la main, son bras coulissant autour de la taille du cavalier qui le saisit à son tour par les épaules et le tira pratiquement sur le cheval. Quatre fit pivoter Sandy quand il fut certain qu'il avait une bonne prise sur le cowboy et s'éloigna en galopant. Une fois qu'il fut à une distance sûre, il ralentit et laissa tomber le cowboy sur ses pieds sur la surface poussiéreuse de l'arène.

Une fois que la sangle fut détachée, Freckles arrêta de ruer et se calma. Il regarda autour de lui, repéra le clown et renifla. Tournant la tête dans l'autre sens, Freckles repéra un box ouvert et parti vers lui, sachant qu'il devrait le ramener hors de l'arène et dans son enclos.

Lorsque Duo fut stable sur la terre ferme, il ôta son chapeau et l'agita en souriant à la foule.

« - Un tour réussi pour Duo Maxwell ! » Annonça le commentateur. « - Le score donné par les juges est de 85. Cela place Duo en première place pour la montée des taureaux. Je suis sûr que les cowboys qui doivent encore passer auront quelque chose à dire à ce sujet mais... »

Duo ne traîna pas pour en entendre plus, il se hissa sur la clôture de l'arène et se dirigea vers les box pour reprendre son matériel au vacher... il en aurait besoin pour la montée à cru.

* * *

><p>« - S'il te plait, sois prudent. » Déclara Relena alors qu'elle déposait un doux baiser sur la joue d'Heero.<p>

« - Tout ira bien, Relena. Cesse de t'inquiéter. » Répondit-il et lui offrant un sourire pour adoucir ses mots.

« - Tu es prêt, Heero ? » Demanda un vacher.

Heero hocha la tête. « - Je dois y aller. » Dit-il à la jeune femme et il se détourna et parti sans regarder en arrière.

Relena se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude pendant un moment et décida qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire et alla trouver un endroit où elle pourrait observer.

S'abaissant sur le dos de Rocket, Heero pouvait sentir la tension du taureau. Il cala sa main dans la sangle et serra. Prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations, Heero se tortilla légèrement et redressa la tête. Il envoya une prière religieuse, espérant que Dieu l'écouterait et hocha la tête en direction de l'homme à la porte du box.

« - Le candidat suivant est un cowboy du nom d'Heero Yuy. Heero vient juste de se remettre d'une blessure qu'il a subi il y a dix semaines et est actuellement à égalité avec Duo Maxwell pour la seconde place dans le classement global des cowboys de l'année. Encouragez-le les gars ! »

Le box s'ouvrit et Rocket se, comme son nom l'indiquait, propulsa en avant. Une fois qu'il fut hors du box, le taureau parti en vrille, ruant sauvagement. Quand il ne réussit pas à faire tomber son cavalier, il commença à cabrer. Heero s'accrocha, restant sur le taureau et gardant une main haute dans les airs. Il balançait les jambes en même temps que les ruées du taureau, son autre main fermement resserrée autour de la sangle. La pression sur ses muscles était énorme, ses épaules tiraient et étaient endoloris ainsi que ses bras et ses poignets. Mais Heero serra les dents et s'accrocha.

Rocket se mit à s'agiter plus violemment et un brusque mouvement envoya comme un poignard de douleur dans sa jambe toujours en convalescence, mais Heero n'y porta pas attention. Il était déterminé à rester sur le taureau et tenir la totalité des huit secondes.

Rocket continuait de ruer, filer et se tordre tandis que la foule hurlait et applaudissait le cowboy. La sirène retentit, indiquant que les huit secondes étaient écoulées et quelqu'un s'approcha alors d'eux. Wufei apparut à ses côtés tandis que Quatre libérait la sangle autour du flanc du taureau.

« - Je te dépose quelque part ? » Demanda alors Wufei alors qu'il passait à proximité avec Nataku et tendit la main au cowboy.

« - Merci. » Heero sourit et passa son bras autour de la taille de Wufei, quittant le dos du taureau.

Trowa était là pour attirer le taureau vers la sortie alors que Wufei déposait Heero près de la clôture.

« - Un bon tour pour Heero Yuy ! » Dit le commentateur. « - Les juges viennent de donner le score et nous avons un nouveau leader ! Heero Yuy prend les devants avec un score de 87 ! »

Heero sourit et agita son chapeau face à la foule avant d'escalader la clôture et sortir de l'arène. Il ne remarqua pas une paire d'yeux violet le regarder et le léger hochement de tête de l'autre cowboy alors qu'il reconnaissait un défi quand il en voyait un.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**saimaa :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong> Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's boots and chaps  
>It's cowboys hats<br>It's spurs and latigo  
>Rodeo – Garth Brooks]<em>

« - Ecoute-le, Heero. Il est de méchante humeur aujourd'hui. » Informa Joe, le vacher, alors qu'Heero se hissait au sommet de l'enclos et s'apprêtait à enfourcher le cheval ci-dessous.

« - Merci pour ça, Joe. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir. » Sous lui, l'étalon bougea, donna un petit coup de sabot alors qu'une sangle était passé autour de son flanc. Heero s'abaissa, gardant les jambes éloignées de l'étalon pour le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin que le cheval s'agace de son poids et écrase ses jambes contre les parois du box.

Heero saisit la sangle et fixa sa main gantée dessus et la resserra une fois qu'il fut content de sa prise. Le cheval bougea à nouveau, donnant un coup de sabot arrière contre les barrières et bousculant un peu Heero.

La foule applaudie alors que le dernier cowboy venait de tenir un tour complet et à qui les juges avaient attribué un score de 79.

« - Prêt, Heero ? » Demanda Joe depuis la tête du cheval où il tentait de calmer l'animal.

« - Presque. » Répondit Heero. Il s'abaissa et s'installa de tout son poids sur le dos de l'étalon. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux pendant un bref moment, resserra sa main autour de la sangle et hocha la tête à Joe. « - Prêt. »

Le box s'ouvrit et Spot fila. Il ne commença pas tout de suite à ruer, optant plutôt pour s'éloigner un peu du box et puis commença à sautiller et se cabrer, prenant un peu plus de hauteur à chaque saut.

Heero s'accrocha, serrant les dents contre la douleur dans son épaule. Sa main restait en sécurité dans la sangle, l'autre levée en hauteur au-dessus de sa tête alors que le cheval s'agitait un peu plus en se mettant à ruer.

Ce n'était pas facile de rester sur un animal qui ruait non stop, mais qu'en plus il décrivait une sorte de cercle dans le même temps ajouté une toute nouvelle dimension au jeu. Heero pouvait sentir son poids glisser sur le côté et fit de son mieux pour corriger la force de gravité. Sa main commença à glisser sur la sangle qui se desserrait sous l'énorme pression.

Sentant son cavalier déséquilibré, Spot changea de tactique. Il se mit à sauter et changer de direction à chaque saut, levant aussi haut que possible son arrière-train et déséquilibrant complètement Heero.

Sa jambe protesta contre le traitement quand Heero essaya de resserrer sa prise autour des flancs de l'animal et d'arrêter son glissement. Ses éperons entrèrent en contact avec le cheval sauvage et cela le rendit encore plus furieux et frénétique. Heero n'avait aucun indice du temps, mais il savait qu'il était sur le point de tomber du cheval sauvage.

Un autre tour, un autre saut et Heero fut perdu. Il réussit à libérer sa main de la sangle et se pousser sur le côté. Lorsque le cheval sauvage bondit à nouveau, Heero chuta et réussi à se tordre dans les airs afin de ne pas atterrir à proximité de ces sabots.

Il heurta le sol sur son épaule gauche. La sirène avait retendit au moment où il avait été désarçonné et Heero jura. Il avait raté les huit secondes à un cheveu près et il n'était pas trop content de sa jambe non plus.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Heero levait les yeux alors qu'il aspirait l'air dans ses poumons et aperçu le visage du clown qui le regardait, la main tendue pour offrir de le relever.

« - Ouais, je vais bien. » Répondit Heero en acceptant la main tendue. « - Merci. » Dit-il alors qu'il était remis sur ses pieds et fit une grimace face à la douleur aigue dans sa jambe. Spot avait été prit en charge et forcé de retourner vers son box dès que le cowboy avait décollé.

« - Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Trowa et lui tendant le chapeau que le cowboy avait perdu dans sa chute.

« - Ouais je vais bien. Juste un petit pincement. » Heero remit son chapeau sur sa tête et fit un sourire en saluant la foule.

« - Malheureusement, Heero Yuy n'a pas tenu le temps obligatoire dans la montée à cru, il n'y aura donc pas de score pour lui dans cette compétition. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de frapper dans vos mains ! » Fit la voix du commentateur à travers les haut-parleurs.

La foule applaudit alors qu'Heero quittait l'arène, un peu plus mou dans sa démarche cette fois-ci. Il sortit et commença à se diriger vers la zone où les cowboys se préparaient quand une voix plus aigue atteignit ses oreilles.

« - Heero, tu vas bien ? » Fit la voix inquiète de la jeune femme.

« - Je vais bien. » Répondit Heero, faisant de son mieux pour sourire à Relena.

« - Tu m'as fait peur. » Poursuivit-elle et elle remarqua qu'il boitait un peu plus qu'auparavant. « - Viens, je vais t'emmener voir le médecin. » Déclara-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras pour le conduire en direction de l'infirmerie.

« - Non. » Déclara catégoriquement Heero et écarta la main de Relena. « - Je vais bien, je ne me suis pas blessé dans la chute, c'est juste les mouvements qui m'ont endoloris. » Dit-il fermement. « - Je n'ai pas besoin de voir le médecin. Je vais m'asseoir pendant quelques minutes et ça ira mieux. »

« - Mais.. »

« - J'ai dit que j'allais bien. » Grogna Heero. « - Laisse-moi tranquille, Relena. » La voix d'Heero contenait une once menaçante à son encontre.

Déglutissant, Relena détourna ses yeux blessés des siens. « - Très bien, je vais respecter tes souhaits, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de ça. » Renifla-t-elle.

« - Je te remercie. » Heero se retourna et s'éloigna, entrant dans les vestiaires où les cowboys pouvaient se changer et où il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.

Relena commença à le suivre puis s'arrêta net quand elle réalisa où il se dirigeait. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur. Son caractère commençait à monter, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part aller se chercher une tasse de thé et tenter de calmer ses nerfs et sa colère.

* * *

><p>S'asseyant sur le banc, Heero enleva sa botte et sa jambière. Étendant sa jambe, il roula son jean jusqu'au genou et commença à masser sa jambe endolorie. Cela ne fit pas disparaitre la douleur lancinante, mais ça aida un peu. Il était bien tenté de retourner à sa caravane et avaler quelques pilules contre la douleur que le médecin lui avait donnée, mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait très probablement faire face à Relena à nouveau... et il ne voulait pas vraiment une épreuve de force avec la jeune femme en ce moment.<p>

Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lui laisser un peu de temps au lieu de lui tomber dessus ? Il était un cowboy putain de bordel de merde ! Il était censé être résistant et robuste, capable de prendre des coups et des chutes dans la foulée. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était une femme qui pleurnichait sur son cas. Il savait que Relena voulait bien faire, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment de l'avoir constamment sur son dos et d'être traité comme s'il était en verre.

Il émit un grognement sourd. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée à la maison comme elle le faisait habituellement quand il partait sur la route ? Ses doigts continuaient à pétrir la chair de son mollet et il émit un doux jappement quand il le fit trop durement. Au diable Relena de toute façon, il était ici et il n'allait pas laisser une chose aussi simple qu'une chute et une douleur dans la jambe le mettre hors-jeu.

« - Tu vas bien mon pote ? »

Heero releva la tête au son d'une voix douce et il frissonna quand il vit qui lui parlait.

Duo était venu rapidement se changer et s'apprêtait à quitter les vestiaires quand il avait entendu un grognement et un gémissement de douleur. Naturellement, la curiosité avait été la plus forte en lui et il était allé voir la source du bruit. Son souffle s'était quelque peu coupé quand il avait vu l'homme aux cheveux bruns hirsute, mais son moment d'intérêt hormonal fut rejeté quand il remarqua que le cowboy massait sa jambe.

« - Je vais bien. » Réussit à expirer Heero. Le timbre rauque de la voix de l'autre cowboy avait caressé ses oreilles et causé une agitation inhabituelle à l'intérieur d'Heero et il ne savait pas comment traduire ça.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Dit calmement Duo en s'approchant. « - Tu as fait une mauvaise chute ? »

« - Je dirais que c'est une façon polie de dire que j'ai été éjecté. » Retourna Heero. « - Mais oui, j'ai mal atterri. »

« - Tu veux que je t'emmène voir le médecin ? » Duo se serait bien porté volontaire pour masser la jambe lui-même... et le reste du corps du cowboy s'il avait pu avoir une demi-chance, mais il avait vu l'homme avec une femme et il ne voulait pas briser une relation. Duo Maxwell pouvait être traité d'un tas de choses, mais un briseur de ménage n'était pas l'une d'elle, de sorte qu'il garda la bouche fermée sur sa proposition.

« - Merci, mais non merci. J'irais mieux dans un moment. » Heero se retrouva à vouloir continuer la conversation avec le cowboy, mais de toute sa vie, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« - Si tu es sûr. »

« - Je suis sûr. »

« - Ok alors. Je ferais mieux de bouger, ça va prochainement être mon tour. » Duo s'arrêta un moment puis sur l'impulsion, il tendit sa main. « - Je suis Duo Maxwell. »

Heero regarda avec surprise la main tendue, puis leva ensuite la sienne pour la serrer fermement. « - Heero, Heero Yuy. » Répondit-il et réussissant à peine à ne pas sauter alors qu'il sentit un éclair d'électricité le traverser. Les mains de Duo étaient fortes, calleuses et douces aussi.

« - Ravi de te rencontrer, Heero. » Duo sourit puis retira sa main. Il aurait aimé garder cette main plus longtemps, mais il n'avait pas osé.

Heero lâcha à contrecœur la main, puis se secoua mentalement. « - Bonne chance pour ton tour. » Offrit-il.

« - Merci. » Duo le regarda pensivement un moment. « - C'est toi le gars qui s'est fait casser la jambe par Reaper ? » Il savait que c'était lui, mais Duo voulait converser un peu plus longtemps.

« - Ouais. C'est un des étalons les plus fougueux. »

« - Je sais. Je l'ai constaté quand je l'ai tiré il y a quelques semaines. Ce bâtard a essayé de prendre un morceau de mes fesses avec lui. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire contrit.

« - Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi. » Déclara Heero. Puis il baissa les yeux en sentant ses joues chauffaient un peu. _« Pourquoi diable lui ai-je dis ça ? » _

« - Ah, ouais. » Réussit à dire Duo. Les mots l'avaient prit totalement au dépourvu. Ses yeux violets se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il tournait ces mots dans sa tête. Est-ce que son évaluation antérieure sur le cowboy était fausse ? Malheureusement, c'était une des questions à laquelle Duo n'était pas prêt de trouver une réponse de si tôt. Il devait aller se présenter pour la montée à cru où il risquait d'être disqualifié.

« - Je dois filer, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce tour. » Dit-il. « - Bonne chance pour le reste de la compétition. »

« - De même pour toi, Duo. » Répondit Heero.

« - Je saurais saisir le revers de la médaille. » Avec un tourbillon de cheveux châtains, Duo disparut.

Heero resta assit à regarder la porte pendant plusieurs minutes et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>Duo se sentait assez joyeux alors qu'il approchait des box. Il s'approcha du sien tandis que Charlie finissait de préparer le cheval, il avait quelque peu rembourré son jean comme il avait pu. C'était un peu inconfortable de marcher avec son aine comprimé dans du papier ouatée, mais c'était le seul élément qu'il avait pu utiliser et cela offrirait une certaine protection envers ce que Razorback pourrait lui faire.<p>

Il espérait que personne ne détecterait rien d'inhabituel dans sa démarche. D'ailleurs, il espérait sincèrement que personne ne regarderait son entrejambe et suppose qu'il cachait quelque chose de très imposant sous son jean. « - Ce serait bien ma chance que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui batifoler et le faire fuir quand il découvrira que ce n'est pas le paquet réel. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même et renifla ensuite à sa propre stupidité.

« - Tout est prêt pour toi, Duo. » Déclara Charlie alors que Duo apparaissait à côté du box.

« - Merci, mec. » Duo se hissa au sommet et s'arrêta. Il rangea sa natte dans sa chemise, embrassa sa croix et prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'abaissa, sa main gantée allant s'enrouler autour de la sangle et il tira dessus.

Razorback bougea sous son poids, mais resta calme.

Heureux de sa prise, Duo enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête, referma ses jambes autour de l'étalon et se tortilla sur son dos pour éviter d'entrer en contact malheureux avec un os... et c'était important. Il n'avait jamais monté ce cheval sauvage avant, mais il ressentait une entière sympathie pour tous les autres cowboys qui l'avaient fait avant lui. Il sentit ses couilles essayer de refaire leur chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de son corps et il souhaitait pouvoir les aider.

« - Tu es prêt ? »

Les pensées de Duo furent brisées pour revenir à l'instant présent et il resserra sa main sur la sangle avant d'hocher la tête.

« - Duo Maxwell monte Razorback pour cette épreuve ! Pourra-t-il rester durant tout le temps imparti ? » Fit le commentateur.

« - J'espère putain. » Marmonna Duo dans un souffle alors que le box s'ouvrait et que Razorback filait.

Le cheval sauvage commença immédiatement à ruer frénétiquement, la tête baissée vers les pattes antérieures et son arrière-train se levant aussi haut que possible. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas pour déloger le cowboy, il commença à cabrer.

Duo resserra sa prise sur la sangle, son autre bras bien levé alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester sur le cheval sauvage. Ses jambes allaient et venaient contre l'étalon et Duo resserra un peu plus ses genoux alors qu'il se sentait un peu glissé.

Razorback fit quelques foulées puis se remit à ruer frénétiquement. La foule applaudit le cowboy.

Serrant les dents, Duo s'accrochait difficilement, se sentant commencer à glisser vers le côté, mais avant qu'il puisse perdre complètement l'équilibre, le cheval sauvage changea de direction et se mit à tourner dans l'autre sens, remettant ainsi Duo dans la bonne position. Sa tactique ne fonctionnant pas, Razorback se mit à courir et sauter à travers l'arène, tentant d'envoyer le cowboy dans les airs.

Sentant une certaine distance entre lui et le dos du cheval, Duo resserra son emprise sur la sangle. Il continua à glisser un peu vers l'avant et quand le cheval fit une autre ruée, il entra en contact avec un os.

Duo ferma les yeux alors qu'un éclair de douleur traversait tout son corps. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de s'emparer de son entrejambe, se mettre en boule et rouler de douleur. Malheureusement, maintenant ce n'était pas une option. Étouffant le gémissement qui voulait sortir, il tint le coup et pria pour que la torture finisse bientôt.

Heureusement pour Duo, la sirène retentit, indiquant qu'il avait duré huit secondes et un cavalier apparut à ses côtés.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Wufei alors qu'il atteignait le cowboy.

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il voulait plutôt dégager sa main et descendre de l'animal avant qu'il n'entre en contact une seconde fois avec un os. Il réussit à libérer sa main et attrapa le bras du cavalier, grimaçant alors qu'il était tiré du dos de l'étalon.

« - Y a-t-il possibilité que tu me laisses près des box ? » Demanda Duo, sa voix plus élevée que la normale.

Wufei voyait mal pourquoi alors que Nataku se dirigeait vers la clôture la plus proche.

« - Mes boules ont fait une mauvaise rencontre. » Expliqua Duo.

« - Aie. » Répondit Wufei en sympathie et il tourna Nataku en direction des box.

« - Merci. » Dit Duo alors qu'il descendait à terre, les yeux un peu larmoyants et une douleur lancinante dans la région inférieure.

« - Un bon tour pour Duo Maxwell ! Le score des juges est tombé et c'est un 91 ! » Annonça le commentateur. La foule applaudit et siffla, alors que Duo faisait de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer alors qu'il souriait et saluer avec son chapeau.

« - Encore heureux que ce soit un bon score après cette torture. » Marmonna Duo et il réussit à simplement traverser un box ou lieu de monter la barrière. Sa démarche était un peu raide alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. En ce moment, il voulait inspecter les dégâts et s'il était chanceux, récupérer un sac de glace.

Heureusement, les vestiaires étaient vides quand il entra, Duo ne sachant pas s'il fallait être soulagé ou déçu. Une partie de lui espérait qu'Heero soit peut-être encore là.

_« __Pour quoi__ faire ? »_ Questionna sa conscience_. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais demander à ce gars d'embrasser ton bobo... il est __hétéro__. »_

« - Je sais. » Grogna Duo à lui-même. « - Mais il n'y a rien de mal à un vœu pieu. »

_« Ouais et les cochons peuvent aussi voler. » _

Duo ricana. « - En fait, ils le font. N'as-tu pas vu l'hélico en cuivre ? »

Sa conscience renifla.

* * *

><p>Au moment où l'épreuve de la selle chronométrée commença, les régions inférieures de Duo se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Incroyable les bienfaits de l'eau fraiche pouvaient avoir. Il n'avait pas essayé de mettre de la glace, craignant que ses couilles puissent complètement se rétracter et ne jamais ressortir.<p>

Heero se sentait également beaucoup mieux. Il avait appliqué une poche de glace sur sa jambe et réussi à se procurer quelques analgésiques d'un autre cowboy, évitant ainsi d'avoir à revenir à sa propre caravane pour prendre les siens et risquer de se confronter à Relena avant qu'il ne soit prêt à le faire. Il ressentait encore quelques élancements, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer.

Finalement, il sortit des vestiaires et alla retrouver Relena. La femme s'était un peu calmée, bien que son froncement de sourcil indiquait qu'elle n'était pas contente de lui malgré qu'elle soit disposée à tolérer son entêtement. Marchant vers les box, il repéra une longue tresse de cheveux debout à côté du box deux.

« - N'est-ce pas le cowboy qui a failli se faire mordre par cet étalon méchant, l'autre semaine à la télévision ? » Demanda Relena alors qu'elle avait également repéré la longue tresse.

« - Oui. » Répondit Heero puis il tourna son attention vers le box où Shotgun attendait.

« - J'espère qu'il va bien après ça. » Dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Heero regarda brusquement Relena et ressentit soudainement une envie de protéger le cowboy de tout ce qui pourrait déferler sur lui. Il secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait un tel sentiment. Il ne connaissait pas le cowboy, ils avaient à peine échangé leurs noms, mais il ressentait ce besoin de protection pour une raison étrange. Heero prit une profonde inspiration et chassa de sa tête ces pensées stupides. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur l'épreuve et non sur les tendances mère-poule de sa petite-amie.

« - Le prochain candidat est Heero Yuy, il montera Shotgun pour cette épreuve ! »

Heero hocha la tête en direction de l'homme et serra les dents. Le cheval sauvage commença à ruer dès que la porte fut ouverte, s'approchant dangereusement des barrières à quelques reprises. Heero ne pouvait que prier et espérer que le cheval s'en éloignerait, il n'avait pas envie d'être écraser contre une barrière.

Ayant une selle et des étriers, ça aidait un peu à maintenir l'équilibre, mais ce n'était pas toujours un exploit facile de rester en croupe lorsque le cheval était déterminé à vous jeter à terre. Shotgun se redressa bien haut sur ses pattes postérieures. Heero était presque couché sur le dos de l'animal et espérait que son temps serait presque écoulé.

Quatre regarda le chronomètre électronique. « - Allez, Sandy. Le temps est presque terminé. » Dit-il en faisant avancer son cheval.

« - Veux-tu que j'aille m'occuper des sangles du flanc ? » Demanda Wufei en le rejoignant.

« - Ouais. Je vais saisir le cowboy. »

La sirène retentit et Heero libéra avec soulagement sa main et s'agrippa des deux mains à la selle pour maintenir son équilibre. Il n'y avait pas de pommeau sur cette selle-là, elle avait été enlevée pour des raisons de sécurité. Il repéra le cavalier qui approchait de lui et se préparer à être tiré hors de l'étalon.

Exhortant Sandy a accélérer, Quatre finit par être à la hauteur du cowboy, Heero tendit la main et saisit celle de Quatre et le rejoignit en croupe. Wufei arriva une fraction de seconde plus tard et défit la sangle autour du flanc. Une fois l'irritation disparue, Shotgun se calma et chercha le box ouvert qu'il savait le ramènerait dans l'enclos. Il le repéra et trotta tranquillement hors de l'arène.

Sandy revint au pas vers un des côtés de l'arène et Quatre laissa descendre le cowboy.

« - Merci. » Sourit Heero et il se tourna pour saluer la foule avec son chapeau. Il savait qu'il avait fait un bon tour et le mieux, c'était que sa jambe ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes.

Les juges pensèrent exactement comme Heero et lui donnèrent un score de 89.

Dès qu'Heero sortit de l'arène, le box deux s'ouvrit et un autre cheval sauvage prit sa place. Le cheval fit quelques pas, franchit le box puis commença à ruer.

Pendant un moment, Duo se demanda s'il avait raté sa sortie et devrait demander un nouvel essai. Le cheval avait simplement fait un petit galop en avant puis s'était arrêté. Mais alors l'étalon décida de reprendre du service et commença à ruer fortement.

Tenant le licol dans sa main droite, Duo s'assura de garder l'autre main bien levée alors qu'il tentait de rester accroché à la selle. Whizz décida que de ruer ne serait pas efficace et il commença à tourner en rond sur lui-même, ruant en même temps.

« - Putain, il a une certaine vitesse de rotation. » Murmura Heero d'où il regardait à travers les barrières. Relena n'était pas encore venu le rejoindre et il avait décidé de rester regarder le cowboy aux longs cheveux.

Whizz était donc comme cela... ruer en tournant sur lui-même pour éjecter son cavalier.

Duo commençait à se sentir un peu malade, pour ne pas mentionner sa perte d'équilibre. Lorsque Whizz fit un bond avant de se remettre à tourner et ruer, Duo décida que les huit secondes étaient perdues, il n'allait pas tenir aussi longtemps et pensa qu'il valait mieux descendre maintenant.

Alors qu'il retirait ses pieds de ses étriers, l'étalon se remit à tourner et Duo perdit tout équilibre et contrôle. Il se retrouva à chuter vers la gauche, le sol de l'arène se rapprochant à grands-pas. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fit de son mieux pour rester détendu alors qu'il mordait la poussière.

De lourds sabots atterrirent à quelques centimètres de Duo, le cowboy ressentant l'air de la rencontre proche. Sans attendre de voir ce qui se passait, où si tous ses membres fonctionnaient, Duo se redressa aussi vite que possible et sprinta vers la clôture pour se mettre à l'abri des sabots.

Whizz continua à ruer jusqu'à ce que la sangle soit détachée puis il galopa vers la sortie.

« - Quelle honte les gens. Duo Maxwell a raté de peu le comptage de deux secondes. Pourtant, cela a été un tour très courageux et je suis sûr qu'il reviendra pour se venger. Aucun score pour Duo dans l'épreuve de la selle chronométré aujourd'hui. »

Saluant la foule, Duo n'était pas trop déçu par l'absence de score, au moins il était en un seul morceau. Remettant son chapeau sur la tête, il fit un sourire arrogant et siffla avant de partir de l'arène pour faire une courte pause avant de préparer Scythe pour l'épreuve du lasso.

Heero avait le cœur au bord des lèvres tandis qu'il voyait les sabots manquaient de peu le cowboy. Son souffle lui échappa de nouveau quand le cowboy sauta sur ses pieds et sortit de l'arène. « - Merde, c'était proche. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Il a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir le pied écrasé. » Déclara Relena alors qu'elle apparaissait à côté d'Heero.

« - Ouais. » Répondit Heero d'un ton calme, ses yeux bleus s'adoucissant alors qu'il suivait le cowboy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu.

A côté d'Heero, Relena regardait le cowboy s'éloignait et se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Heero. Elle remarqua le regard dans ses yeux et où ils étaient posés. Ses yeux se plissèrent et un sentiment de malaise s'installa dans son ventre.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**saimaa :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**caro06 :** Merci à toi pour ta review en espérant que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. _

_**Katana :** Merci pour le compliment ! Une simple rencontre peut donner autant de résultat qu'une rencontre grandiose, tu sais xD Et puis, il va y avoir un petit avancement dans le chapitre qui suit xD_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Une fois l'épreuve de la selle chronométrée finie, les cowboys eurent un peu de répit avant l'épreuve du veau. Pendant ce temps, la course autour des tonneaux avait lieu. L'arène avait été déblayée et trois énormes barils avaient été disposés de façon triangulaire.

Près de l'arène, se trouvait Trowa. A ses côtés, Heavyarms avait étendu une de ses pattes arrières, comme si elle somnolait dans la chaleur du soleil. L'attention de Trowa était fixée sur l'arène, regardant le spectacle des cowgirls qui se terminait. Une voix douce à ses côtés le fit se retourner et il ne put pas retenir le sourire chaleureux qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'il remarqua le cavalier blond. « - Salut. » Dit-il doucement.

Quatre posa une main sur le cou de la jument et regarda le clown. « - Quel temps penses-tu que tu vas faire ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules. « - On verra bien. »

« - Je suis sûr que tu seras dans le top trois. » Répliqua Quatre en donna une petite tape à la jument.

« - Cela dépend de la détermination des autres. »

« - C'est un très bon cheval, Trowa. Je suis sûr qu'elle va tous leur en donner pour leur argent. »

Souriant, Trowa passa affectueusement une main sur le long cou doré. « - Tant que nous ne renversons pas l'un des barils, je serais heureux. »

Les cowgirls terminèrent leur show et elles partirent sous les applaudissements de la foule. Après une rapide vérification des tonneaux, il fut temps pour les hommes de commencer l'épreuve.

Heavyarms restait calme, toujours assoupie avec les yeux partiellement fermés, mais c'était une tromperie. A l'intérieur, elle était bien éveillée, sachant que son tour viendrai bientôt. Beaucoup de concurrent avaient sous-estimé la jument en la regardant tout simplement. Elle donnait l'apparence d'être paresseuse avec son attitude détendue, mais ceux qui connaissaient la jument savait que c'était faux et les rivaux changeaient leurs opinions après l'avoir vu courir juste une fois.

Heavyarms ne voulait tout simplement pas gaspiller d'énergie. Trowa disait de son cheval qu'elle était très économique, économisant son énergie pour quand c'était nécessaire.

« - Quel numéro as-tu tiré ? » Demanda poliment Quatre.

« - Cinq. »

Trois cowboys étaient déjà passés. Le premier coureur avait fait une bonne course, faisant un temps impressionnant de dix-huit secondes. Le deuxième coureur avait été rapide, mais il avait eu une pénalité de cinq secondes en renversant un tonneau. Le troisième coureur avait fait sa course sans faire tomber de tonneau et avait terminé avec un temps de dix-sept secondes.

Notant le quatrième cavalier s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'arène, Trowa monta en selle et saisit les rennes. « - Je dois y aller. » Dit-il au blond.

Tournant ses yeux bleus vers ceux émeraude, Quatre déglutit et posa sa main sur le mollet du cowboy. Il lui fit un petit sourire. « - Bonne chance. » Fit-il.

Trowa se raidit un peu au toucher, mais ça le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il sourit et hocha la tête. « - Seras-tu là quand je sortirais ? »

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit. « - Bien sûr. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Trowa tourna la jument et partit se positionner à l'endroit du départ où un employé attendait.

Le quatrième coureur revint au galop avec un temps de dix-huit secondes et demie s'affichant sur le chronomètre et puis ce fut au tour de Trowa.

Heavyarms était réveillée maintenant et impatiente d'y aller. Elle se plaça docilement sur le point de départ, attendant que le drapeau s'abaisse pour Trowa quand il serait prêt. Trowa garda un léger contact avec la jument, décalant son poids vers l'avant et exhorta doucement le cheval.

Les oreilles de la jument s'aplatirent contre son crâne alors qu'elle se lançait en avant. Elle savait ce qui devait être fait et elle appréciait énormément la course autour des barils. Elle fila à travers l'arène, se dirigeant vers sa gauche, Trowa tenant les rennes juste assez pour maintenir la jument sur la bonne voie, son autre main accrochée au pommeau de sa selle pour rester en place alors que la jument ralentit brusquement et pivota autour du premier tonneau.

L'obstacle resta debout et la jument s'élança de nouveau. Ses pattes postérieures creusées profondément la terre de l'arène, les muscles tendus alors qu'elle se propulsait au galop vers le prochain tonneau. Elle l'atteignit et en fit le tour et Trowa eut une légère perte d'équilibre et sa jambe effleura presque l'obstacle. Le clown réussi de justesse à éviter le contact avec le baril alors que la jument faisait le tour et il se hissa pour reprendre son équilibre alors qu'elle repartait de plus belle.

Le dernier tonneau apparut et Heavyarms ralentit brusquement pour commencer à pivoter, ses sabots arrières s'enfonçant profondément dans la terre alors qu'elle en faisait le tour.

Trowa n'avait aucune idée du temps, il resta concentré sur la jument alors qu'elle galopait en direction de l'arrivée. Sa tête et son cou étendu vers l'avant alors que les jambes d'or martelaient puissamment le sol sous elle. Pour un aussi grand cheval, elle savait prendre des virages très serrés et avait une grande vitesse. Elle galopa vers la ligne d'arrivée, les naseaux brillants alors qu'elle aspirait l'air dans ses poumons.

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé la ligne d'arrivée, Trowa se repositionna en arrière sur sa selle et utilisa son poids sur ses rennes pour ralentir la jument. Heavyarms répondit immédiatement, se mettant à trotter puis marchant tranquillement pour retourner là où elle était avant. Une fois que son maître la stoppa complètement, elle posa une patte en arrière à nouveau rapidement et s'endormi... au grand amusement de Quatre.

« - Trowa Barton et Heavyarms ont terminé la course des tonneaux avec un temps de quinze secondes ! C'est un nouveau temps à battre les gars ! » Dit le commentateur.

« - Wow ! Elle était très rapide. » S'enthousiasma Quatre alors qu'il tapotait la jument.

Trowa sourit et descendit, s'approchant du blond et choyant sa jument. « - C'est une bonne fille. » Dit-il et il offrit à la jument une tranche de pomme, la jument la prit poliment et mâchonna tranquillement.

« - Je suis sûr que tu as gagné. » Déclara timidement Quatre et faisant au clown un doux sourire.

Trowa pensait que c'était maintenant ou jamais et avant qu'il puisse changer d'état d'esprit, il lâcha : « - Si je gagne, tu me permets de t'offrir à dîner pour fêter ça ? » Il se réfugia rapidement derrière la sécurité de son grand chapeau, certain qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

Quatre fut un peu surpris au début, mais retrouva rapidement son calme. « - J'accepte. » Répondit-il d'une voix tranquille. Il fut honoré d'un chaleureux sourire en retour.

Le temps de Trowa était trop dur à battre et il remporta l'épreuve des tonneaux pour ce jour-là. Une fois que ce fut confirmé, il dit à Quatre qu'il tiendrait sa promesse de se joindre à lui pour dîner et fêter ça.

* * *

><p>« - En avant, Wing. » Heero vérifiant une dernière fois l'harnachement et faire trotter l'étalon. Puis Heero monta en selle et s'installa confortablement. « - Beaucoup mieux. » Heero caressa la nuque noire et blanche devant lui.<p>

L'épreuve du veau était sur le point de commencer et Heero était le troisième à passer. Il avait passé la dernière demi-heure à préparer son cheval et éviter Relena. Il savait qu'elle tenterait de lui donner des conseils, le suppliant d'être prudent avec sa jambe encore en guérison et Heero n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur l'épreuve à venir. L'attrapage de veau était l'une des épreuves les plus dures et il comptait bien mettre sa jambe à l'épreuve de la force sans se soucier de Relena.

Le timing était crucial, partir trop tôt et risquer la disqualification, partir trop tard et le veau prendrait trop d'avance pour pouvoir l'attraper au bon moment. Wing était un bon cheval vacher et adorait cet évènement. L'étalon avait un sixième sens pour ça et Heero espérait simplement que la longue pause qu'ils avaient faite hors du circuit n'avait pas émoussé les sens de l'étalon.

Faisant de son mieux pour se détendre, Heero laissa son regard errer sur ses concurrents. La plupart d'entre eux lui était familier depuis deux ou trois ans, il pouvait les considérer comme des amis. Heero était habituellement un gars plutôt réservé, préférant se garder pour lui, mais il avait permis à certains cowboys de pouvoir le connaitre un peu mieux et il s'était fait de bons amis parmi les cavaliers qui surveillaient l'arène.

Il hocha la tête en direction de certains cowboys alors qu'ils chauffaient leurs chevaux, notant celui qui serait susceptible de lui présenter plus de problèmes pour obtenir un bon score. Tout le monde ne faisait pas de bon score, mais ce n'était pas loin d'être une concurrence acharnée voir même assez féroce. Il repéra un cheval du coin de l'œil qui ne lui était pas familier et il se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

Un picotement se fit ressentir dans son ventre quand il reconnut Duo. Il était assit à califourchon sur un Appaloosa et il donnait l'impression d'être né sur une selle. Sa silhouette longiligne bougeait parfaitement avec sa monture, les rênes tenus dans une main, le corps détendu. Son cheval était magnifique aussi.

Heero savait reconnaitre un bon cheval quand il en voyait un et en dehors de son Wing bien-aimé, cet animal était l'un des meilleurs qu'Heero avait vu.

La vue fut encore mieux quand le cowboy commença à faire travailler son cheval.

Heero secoua la tête et maudit dans sa barde. Que diable faisait-il ?

_« Tu admires un autre cowboy. »_ Répondit sa conscience.

Cela confondu encore plus Heero. A contrecœur, il détourna les yeux quand un employé l'appela.

Il conduisit Wing dans le 'box' qui l'orienterait dans l'arène. Sur le côté opposé, Wufei était installé sur Nataku, il jouait le rôle de l'Hazer. _**(1)**_ Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Wing était bien à l'intérieur de la zone, il raccourcit les rennes et se préparer à se lancer.

Wufei regardait attentivement de l'autre côté, Nataku prêt à bondir dès que Wufei donnerait le signal. L'arène devint silencieuse, Heero prit une profonde inspiration puis hocha la tête.

Le veau fut lâché et il déboula dans l'arène. Quelques secondes après, Heero exhorta Wing à y aller et les oreilles de l'étalon se dressèrent alors qu'il se précipitait en avant, soulevant un nuage de poussière. De l'autre côté, Nataku parti une fraction de seconde après et gagna rapidement en vitesse pour orienter le veau.

Wing rattrapa aisément le veau et stabilisa son rythme. Heero avait les yeux rivés sur l'animal, se concentrant fortement et attendant le bon moment pour plonger vers lui et l'attraper. Les rennes furent lâchées, les pieds déchaussés des étriers et Heero glissa hors de Wing, tendant le bras droit, il l'enroula autour du cou de l'animal. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, sa main gauche venant l'aider à maintenir l'animal qui se débattait.

Le veau savait qu'il était battu et que la fuite était terminée alors que ses pattes flanchaient et qu'il s'écroula sur le côté. Heero le lâcha et se redressa, un large sourire sur son visage. Wufei lui fit un signe de reconnaissance et Heero le lui retourna. Reprenant son chapeau au sol, il l'agita devant la foule et le remit sur sa tête.

« - Un temps de quatre secondes pour Heero Yuy ! Pas mal du tout. » Annonça le commentateur.

Wufei revenait vers Heero trainant Wing derrière lui par les rennes et les remit à Heero. Heero les prit et remercia le cowboy, montant rapidement sur le cheval et se dirigeant vers la sortie pour que le concurrent suivant puisse passer.

Duo avait regardé depuis la zone de rassemblement et était très impressionné. Le gars savait comment stopper un veau très rapidement. Le cheval n'était pas si mal non plus, rapide et efficace. Duo savait qu'il aurait fort à faire pour essayer de faire mieux.

« - Nous pouvons le faire aussi, Scythe. » Déclara Duo. L'étalon émit un doux grognement en réponse.

Heero revint dans la zone de rassemblement et accepta les félicitations de ses collègues cowboys. Il était vraiment heureux de la façon dont il avait fait et le fait que sa jambe ne se soit pas manifesté était un bonus. A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva à chercher une tresse de cheveux très familière.

« Merde ! Je dois perdre la tête. »Se châtia-t-il. Mais malgré sa confusion quant à savoir pourquoi il cherchait ce cowboy en particulier, il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses yeux de chercher. Il localisa finalement Duo, il était en attente près des box.

Inconsciemment, Heero poussa Wing a avancer, se rapprochant des barrières et regardait l'autre cowboy en action.

Quand le septième concurrent termina et sortit de l'arène, Duo incita Scythe a pénétrer dans le box. Un veau fut inséré dans le box à côté et Duo lui jeta un coup d'œil, évaluant la taille de l'animal afin de savoir à quelle mesure il avait besoin de lancer Scythe pour pouvoir le rattraper. Quatre apparut de l'autre côté et fit un sourire à Duo.

L'employé était en attente pour ouvrir le box, les yeux rivés sur Duo et attendant le signal du cowboy.

Duo abaissa son poids sur la selle, raccourci les rênes, Scythe commença à bouger sur place, sachant ce qui allait arriver. L'étalon était impatient, mais il savait attendre le signal de son maître.

Duo donna le feu vert et le veau fut lâché et orienté dans l'arène. Duo enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de Scythe et l'étalon bondit en à la poursuite de l'animal. Quatre était juste derrière eux, couvrant l'autre côté pour orienter le veau et le garder dans la bonne voie.

Les hanches de Scythe se tendirent alors qu'il poussait son corps vers l'avant. Il n'était pas grand, mais il était très rapide. Il rattrapa l'animal en un rien de temps, Duo commençant à se pencher vers sa droite et se laisser ensuite complètement tomber de la selle, atterrissant sur l'animal, les bras enroulés autour de sa tête. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la terre alors qu'il tournait la tête du veau et faisait tomber l'animal au sol.

Ayant avalé un peu de poussière dans le processus, Duo toussa et lâcha l'animal quelques secondes plus tard. Il se redressa et nettoya la saleté de son jean et sa chemise tout en essayant d'obtenir un air pur dans ses poumons. Scythe attendait juste à côté, les oreilles dressées et la respiration tout à fait normale malgré l'effort qu'il avait fait.

« - C'était un grand étalage de la part de Duo Maxwell. Son temps est bon, il est de quatre secondes et demie ! »

Duo siffla entre ses dents. C'était son meilleur temps jusqu'à présent, généralement il tournait autour de cinq secondes. Se sentant vraiment content de lui, Duo remonta sur Scythe et salua la foule.

Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait vraiment apprécié regarder l'autre cowboy essayer de battre son temps.

« - Tu es toujours en tête. » Fit la voix de Relena à côté de lui.

Il la regarda d'où il était assit sur le dos de Wing. « - Ouais, je sais. » Répondit-il.

« - Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas à la caravane et donner à Wing un peu de repos ? » Suggéra attentivement Relena.

« - Je préfère rester ici et voir comment se débrouille les autres gars. » Répondit Heero.

Relena fronça les sourcils. « - Tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, faisant une moue pour une mesure supplémentaire.

« - Bien sûr que si, mais je veux voir si quelqu'un parvient à battre mon temps. » Déclara Heero d'une voix coupante. Il n'avait pas regardé la jeune femme, si bien que la moue fut gaspillée et sans effet. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux d'errer à travers le groupe de cowboys, recherchant une personne en particulier.

Relena n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait, notant l'air distrait d'Heero. Vouloir rester et voir le temps des autres était normal, pensait-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son ventre se tordre. Alors que l'attention d'Heero était concentrée sur la foule, elle prit un moment pour l'étudier. Ses yeux étaient plissés pendant qu'il regardait et se posaient sur rien en particulier. Il observait la foule de cowboy rassemblait là, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction qu'il fixait, se demandant qui était le cowboy qui semblait l'obsédé.

C'était celui avec les longs cheveux.

Le sentiment de malaise à l'intérieur commença à croître, ses yeux se retournant attentivement sur Heero. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de voir comment ils brillaient alors qu'il venait de trouver le cowboy, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres et son corps se détendant un peu sur la selle. Relena reporta son attention sur l'autre cowboy. Il était assit avec aisance sur son cheval, son corps se mouvant parfaitement en même temps que son cheval. Le cowboy arborait un sourire arrogant, ses yeux souriant autant que sa bouche alors qu'il acceptait les félicitations des autres cowboys. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction et Relena dut abandonner son observation par peur d'être attrapée. Elle eut le temps cependant de noter la couleur inhabituelle de ses prunelles et la chaleur qui les remplirent quand elles se posèrent sur Heero.

Son cœur se tordit à l'intérieur et une brume verte emplit sa vision. Puis elle cligna des yeux et sa pensée rationnelle revint. Elle se châtia mentalement pour les pensées qu'elle avait eues. Peut-être qu'elle devait trop lire. Heero voyait chez cet homme qu'un simple cowboy qui avait fait un bon score... rien de plus.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Heero remporta l'épreuve d'attrapage du veau, Duo finissant troisième. La façon dont les scores avançaient définirait une nouvelle place dans le classement final à la fin de la journée. Duo était confiant qu'il avait réussi à maintenir sa position ou monter et Heero était certain de ne pas être passé derrière quelqu'un, mais pour le savoir vraiment, il fallait attendre la fin de la journée.

* * *

><p>Le dernier évènement de la journée pour ceux en compétition pour le titre de cowboy de l'année fut le lasso. Duo avait tiré le numéro six pour passer, Heero était dixième.<p>

Duo savait que c'était un évènement important et il éloigna Scythe de la foule et revint vers les caravanes pour l'entrainer un peu. Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la zone de rassemblement pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Trouvant un endroit où il ne courait pas le risque d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un d'autre, il commença son échauffement. Scythe était debout, le corps tremblant alors qu'il attendait le signal de son maître. Lorsque les talons de Duo s'enfoncèrent dans ses flancs, Scythe se lança au galop. Duo fit tournoyer le lasso au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta sur une cible imaginaire. Une fois que la corde toucha le sol, Duo commença à descendre, Scythe se stoppa alors et recula pour mettre de la tension sur la corde.

Il recommença l'exercice plusieurs fois et Duo fut satisfait que son cheval et lui étaient prêts pour l'épreuve du lasso. Remontant en selle, Duo enroula son lasso autour de son pommeau. Il vérifia sa corde Piggin _**(2)**_ et l'enroula sur elle-même avant de la fixer également au pommeau. Les haut-parleurs informèrent que l'épreuve était sur le point de commencer et avec une tape sur le cou de Scythe, Duo revint vers la zone de rassemblement.

Heero avait également fait travailler Wing près de la zone des caravanes, entrainant une dernière fois l'étalon pour l'épreuve à venir. Une fois qu'il fut convaincu que Wing était fin prêt pour la compétition à venir, Heero retourna vers la zone de rassemblement. Relena était partie chercher quelque chose à manger, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et son cheval, une chose dont il lui était reconnaissant. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était arrivé dans la zone de rassemblement, pas avant que Wing s'arrête et renifle. C'est seulement là qu'Heero se rendit compte qu'il avait presque percuté un autre cowboy.

« - Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il automatiquement.

« - Ça semble être une habitude chez toi de percuter les gens. » Fit une voix amusée.

Heero leva les yeux et sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Assis sur son appaloosa, le cowboy aux cheveux long lui souriait. « - Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si distrait. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - C'est bon, tu n'as pas à te chercher d'excuse. » Duo sourit. « - Tu essayes de faucher les adversaires ? »

« - Non ! Non, je n'aurais jamais... » Heero s'interrompit alors, une couleur rouge colorant ses joues, réalisant que le cowboy le taquinait juste.

« - C'est bon, je plaisantais juste. » Fit Duo en rigolant.

Les chevaux cassèrent l'ambiance quand Wing émit un grognement bruyant, Scythe répondant par un hennissement et un coup de sabot au sol. Ils s'étaient reniflés l'un et l'autre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Wing décide d'affirmer sa domination. Scythe ne l'avait pas entendu ainsi et avait riposté.

« - Hé, doucement garçon. » Apaisa Duo alors que Scythe reculait d'un pas.

« - Wing, calme. Sois gentil. » Gronda Heero à son cheval.

Les deux chevaux obéirent, mais continuèrent à se défier du regard. Wing émit quelques grognements, Scythe souffla sur lui par les naseaux.

« -Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à tenter de gagner ce rodéo, les chevaux semblent être tout aussi compétitifs. » Indiqua Duo.

« - On dirait bien. » Répondit Heero, heureux d'être en mesure de faire la conversation. « - Wing est généralement assez poli. »

« - Wing ? C'est son nom ? »

« - Ouais. Les tâches sur son dos ressemblent à une paire d'aile. » Clarifia Heero.

« - Joli cheval. » Déclara Duo alors que ses yeux erraient sur l'étalon.

« - Le tiens est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai vu depuis un moment. » Retourna Heero.

« - Scythe ? C'est un cheval vacher sacrément bien. Il se déplace comme l'éclair quand il veut. »

« - Scythe ? »

« - C'est le diminutif de Deathscythe. » Expliqua Duo. « - Quand il était poulain, il causait des ravages partout où il allait. Il réussissait toujours à sortir de sa stalle ou du paddock pour aller embêter les étalons. Il m'a coûté un bras juste avec les factures vétérinaires, mais depuis qu'il est débourré et en compétition, il s'est assagi. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Va savoir ce qui lui a passé sous la peau. »

« - Probablement Wing. Il aime bien être le dominant. » Dit Heero en tapotant le cou de son cheval.

« - Mais Scythe aussi. » Sourit Duo. Le commentateur annonça le score de celui qui venait de passer et Duo se redressa sur sa selle. « - Je ferais mieux d'y aller, c'est mon tour dans une minute. »

« - Bonne chance. » Dit Heero avec un sourire.

« - Merci. » Duo attrapa sa corde Piggin autour de son pommeau et poussa Scythe. « - Bon courage à toi aussi. » Dit-il.

Observant le cowboy s'éloigner, Heero ressentir un désir intérieur pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti auparavant. Repoussant cela au fond de son esprit pour être analysé plus tard, Heero fit avancer Wing pour pouvoir trouver un bon endroit pour regarder.

_**A suivre**__**...**_

_**(1)** Hazer : C'est un cowboy qui chevauche le long du côté opposé au veau pour pouvoir garder le veau dans la bonne trajectoire. _

_**(2)** Corde Piggin : C'est une corde courte utilisé par les cowboys pour lier les trois pattes du veau après l'avoir attrapé. _


	7. Chapitre 7

_**meringue : **Lol, comme tu dis c'est une drôle de coïncidence de lire la fic en anglais et de trouver par hasard la traduction le lendemain lol. C'est sûr que c'est plus facile de comprendre en français. Je te remercie pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas pour le manque, je ne suis pas du genre à poster en fonction des reviews, et puis si je sais que tu aimes, alors tout va bien ^^ Bonne lecture à toi._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

**By ShenLong1**

_[She does her best to hold him  
>When his love comes to call<br>But his need for it controls him  
>And her backs against the wall<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Duo se mit en position aussi rapidement que possible. Le cowboy devant lui venait d'entrer dans l'arène et Duo avait un moment pour calmer à la fois son cheval et lui avant leur tour. Sous lui, Scythe vibrait pratiquement, les oreilles dressées et les yeux alertes fixaient sur l'arène.

Le cowboy devant lui attrapa le veau et fit un temps de huit secondes. Se repositionnant sur Scythe, Duo prit place dans le box. Attendant que le veau soit prêt, Duo décrocha sa corde Piggin, vérifia qu'elle était bien enroulée sur elle-même et la mit dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il prit le lasso, s'assura qu'il était bien fixé au pommeau de la selle avant qu'il ne fasse la boucle et le tint dans la main droite. Sa main gauche tenait les rênes.

« - Le prochain concurrent est Duo Maxwell ! » Annonça le commentateur.

Le veau était finalement prêt et serait lâché dans l'arène une fois que Duo aura donné son feu vert. Scythe dansait presque sur place, le corps frémissant et les yeux fixés sur l'arène où il savait instinctivement qu'un veau apparaitrait pour qu'il le course. Duo était un peu perplexe avec le comportement de l'étalon. Bien sûr, Scythe était toujours impatient pour les épreuves, mais pour une certaine raison, l'étalon semblait être encore plus excité que d'habitude, c'était comme si le cheval essayait de prouver quelque chose. Duo haussa les épaules, il se soucierait du comportement de son cheval plus tard... pour le moment, il avait un veau à attraper et un bon temps à faire.

Les yeux fixés sur le veau, Duo commença à faire tournoyer son lasso et donna le feu vert à l'employé.

Le veau fila en courant dans l'arène et Scythe bondit du box immédiatement pour le poursuivre. Duo balança le lasso au-dessus de sa tête alors que Scythe fonçait en avant et il le jeta habillement vers le veau. La corde atterrit parfaitement autour du cou du veau.

Dès que la corde quitta sa main, Duo se jeta hors de Scythe et l'étalon sentit immédiatement la perte du poids de son cavalier sur la selle. Il freina, ses hanches glissants presque en dessous de son corps alors qu'il s'arrêtait. La corde se tendit et Scythe commença à reculer en arrière.

Les pieds de Duo étaient en mouvement avant même qu'ils touchent le sol, une main saisissait la corde qu'il avait dans la bouche et les yeux fixés sur le veau. L'atteignant, il l'attrapa, le fit tomber à terre et saisissant rapidement les deux pattes postérieures et les tirer pour pouvoir les accrocher à une patte avant. La corde fut enroulée à une vitesse fulgurante et Duo se redressa et leva les mains en l'air une seconde plus tard.

Scythe gardait une tension constante sur la corde, rendant le veau incapable de se sauver pendant que son maitre le lier. Lorsque les mains de Duo montèrent en l'air, Scythe se détendit et fit un pas en avant, relâchant la corde.

« - Excellent temps ! Duo Maxwell réalise un temps de 7.3 secondes et prend la tête ! »

Duo sourit et salua la foule qui applaudissait follement. Toujours un sourire sur le visage, il revint vers Scythe. « - Bravo, mon garçon. Tu peux te reposer maintenant. » Apaisa-t-il. Scythe se détendit et s'avança vers son maître. Duo lui caressa les naseaux. « - Tu as été génial, Scythe. » Dit-il avant de passer faire le tour de l'étalon pour remonter en selle.

Le juge vérifia que le veau était attaché correctement et donna le feu vert. L'employé enleva le lasso autour du cou du veau et détacha la corde Piggin. Le veau se releva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture du box en soufflant fortement. L'employé remit à Duo son lasso et sa corde et le jeune homme le remercia.

Il enroula le lasso et la corde autour de son pommeau. Puis saluant une fois de plus la foule, Duo donna un petit coup dans les flancs de Scythe et ils quittèrent l'arène avec un petit galop pour que le prochain cowboy puisse passer.

* * *

><p>« - Il est bon. »<p>

Heero se retourna sur sa selle pour voir Relena debout à côté de Wing. « - Ouais, il l'est. » Répliqua Heero, se demandant depuis combien de temps la femme était là, debout. Il se sentit rougir et secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné, il avait seulement regardé un compatriote.

_« Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable alors ? » _

« - Tu es meilleur. » Fit à nouveau la voix de Relena.

« - Je ne sais pas, tout peut arriver et c'est un temps assez dur à battre. »

« - Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu sur le circuit avant. » Poursuivit Relena. « - Je me demande d'où il vient ? »

Heero se demandait la même chose, mais il ne fit pas savoir ses pensées. « - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Je suppose que je peux toujours lui demander. » Déclara Relena sournoisement. Elle pêchait ici et là, essayant de voir la réaction d'Heero à sa suggestion. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait, mais Heero semblait être intéressé par ce blanc-bec et Relena comptait bien trouver pourquoi.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce serait très poli. » Grogna Heero.

Relena se mordit la langue, sachant que pousser Heero maintenant ne ferait que l'énerver contre elle, alors elle laissa couler. « - Comment se sent Wing ? » Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet et tapotant l'épaule de l'étalon.

« - Il est en pleine forme. » Répondit Heero.

« - Bien. Est-ce que ta jambe va bien ? »

« - Elle ne me fait pas mal et je ne pense pas que j'aurais le moindre problème dans l'épreuve du lasso. » Le ton d'Heero état froid.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable. » Souffla Relena.

Heero soupira, se rendant compte qu'il avait été impoli avec elle sans l'intention de l'être. « - Je suis désolé. » Dit-il et il se pencha sur Wing pour lui attraper le bras. Il la tira plus près et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « - C'est mon tour dans une minute. » Dit-il.

« - Bonne chance. » Murmura Relena et elle ajouta avec un sourire : « - Tu seras tout simplement génial. »

« - Merci. » Heero lui fit un sourire en retour puis il dirigea Wing vers les box.

Prenant la corde Piggin sur sa selle, Heero la vérifia et la plaça dans sa bouche. Le veau était presque en place et Heero profita de ses quelques secondes pour vérifier Wing. Le lasso était bien fixé au pommeau de la selle et il prit la boucle en main alors qu'il positionnait Wing. Il commença à faire tournoyer le lasso et avec les yeux fixés sur le veau, il hocha la tête.

Le veau fut libéré et bondit immédiatement en avant. Wing vit le flash noir passer en même temps que son maître lui ordonna d'y aller. Oreilles aplaties, Wing bondit à la poursuite du veau. Heero balança le lasso plusieurs fois au-dessus de lui avant de l'envoyer vers le veau et il atterrit autour du cou du veau.

Dès que la corde quitta sa main, Heero sauta au sol en prenant la corde qu'il avait dans la bouche. Wing se stoppa et se tendit pour stopper l'élan, ses quatre fers s'enfonçant au sol pour aider à freiner. Il glissa quelques instants avant de commencer à reculer, tendant le lasso pour garder le veau en place pour Heero.

Heero agit rapidement, ignorant la légère douleur dans sa jambe et se jeta sur le veau. L'animal fut saisit et jeté au sol et Heero lia rapidement une de ses pattes avant aux deux pattes arrières. La corde s'enroula autour des pattes et Heero se redressa, les mains en l'air.

« - Eh bien les gars, ce fut un bon moment de la part d'Heero Yuy ! Son temps est de 7.5 secondes, ce qui le place en seconde position derrière Duo Maxwell ! »

Heero salua la foule alors qu'il s'approchait de Wing, l'étalon recula de deux pas et tira le pauvre veau avec lui.

« - Waouh, garçon, calme. » Murmura Heero. Les oreilles de Wing se tournèrent dans sa direction alors qu'il s'arrêtait et écoutait son maître. « - Bon garçon. » Déclara Heero qui ramassa les rênes pendantes. Il cajola l'étalon et le fit avancer un peu pour détendre la corde et permettre au juge de vérifier le veau et le libérer de ses liens.

Glissant un pied dans l'étrier, Heero remonta en selle et agita son chapeau en direction de la foule. « - Merci. » Dit-il à l'homme qui lui remit sa corde et son lasso. Enroulant les deux rapidement, il les fixa au pommeau et fit avancer Wing. Le veau reparti rejoindre les siens et Heero sortit de l'arène pour rejoindre la zone de rassemblement où une Relena excitée l'attendait.

Heero descendit de cheval et se retrouva avec une Relena fière contre lui, l'étreignant fortement.

« - C'était génial, Heero. » Dit-elle en atteignant ses lèvres, l'embrassant profondément.

Son bras se glissa automatiquement autour de sa taille alors qu'il répondait au baiser, ses yeux se fermant et profitant tout simplement du moment. Quand il cessa et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les cligna pendant quelques secondes et secoua la tête... il aurait juré que les yeux qui le regardaient étaient violets. Clignant à nouveau des yeux, il se concentra sur les yeux bleus de Relena. Un frisson froid le balaya alors qu'il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait rêvé que c'était Duo qui l'embrassait.

Dans la zone de rassemblement, Duo était sur le dos de Scythe et regardait les cowboys qui essayaient de battre son temps. Son attention s'accrue quand il reconnut Heero dans le box. Son regard ne quitta pas une seule fois Heero alors qu'il attrapait le veau et le liait, ce ne fut que quand il leva les mains en l'air que les yeux de Duo se posèrent finalement sur le chronomètre. Il laissa échapper un petit sifflement entre ses dents. « - Merde, c'était proche. » Murmura-t-il.

Le commentateur annonça le temps officiel et Duo ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il était toujours en tête. Se redressant sur sa selle, Duo fit pivoter Scythe dans l'intention de retrouver le cowboy pour le féliciter... et peut-être parler un peu plus avec l'homme qui avait capturé son intérêt.

Scythe avait seulement fait quelques pas lors Duo tira sur la bride, faisant stopper le cheval. Ses yeux regardaient Heero qui descendait de selle et qu'une femme se jetait dans ses bras. Il regarda leurs lèvres se joindre, le couple partageant un baiser profond. Il avait l'impression de se recevoir un seau d'eau glacée et il baissa les yeux, le sourire disparaissant de son visage. Qu'avait-il cru ?

Tournant Scythe, Duo commença à s'éloigner, ayant désespérément besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui-même. Oh, il savait que le cowboy avait une relation et il respectait cela, mais il pensait avoir vu quelque chose, une indication qu'Heero pourrait être intéressé pour pouvoir le connaitre mieux. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il voulait ce mec... okay, peut-être un peu plus que vouloir, mais les conversations trop brèves qu'il avait eu avec l'autre homme l'avait laissé sur sa faim.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir sur ses sentiments, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir connaitre le cowboy un peu mieux... et de voir si ce qu'il avait remarqué chez lui pouvait signifier que le cowboy pourrait bien être intéressé par lui aussi.

Avec un soupir, Duo reprit ses esprits. Il faudrait se contenter d'une amitié, puis, peut-être apprendre à connaître la petite-amie du mec aussi et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait obtenir un aperçu de l'homme. Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, Duo avala la boule dans sa gorge et tourna une fois de plus Scythe vers la zone de rassemblement.

Le dernier cowboy se préparait à entrer dans l'arène. Duo repéra Heero toujours là où il était quelques instants auparavant et avec son masque bien en place, il s'approcha de lui.

« - C'était une belle prestation. » Dit Duo alors qu'il stoppait Scythe.

Se retournant, les yeux d'Heero brillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur l'autre cowboy. « - Merci. » Répondit-il. « - Ton temps est très haut et je ne pense pas que quiconque va le battre. »

Duo tapota le cou de Scythe. « - Je suis juste assez chanceux d'avoir un excellent partenaire. » Déclara-t-il, se référant à l'étalon.

« - C'est un très bon cheval. » Dit Heero en tendant la main pour caresser Scythe.

Wing émit un grondement de colère et poussa Heero dans le dos avec son nez. Il ne voulait pas que son maître donne à un autre cheval toute forme d'affection ! Les caresses et les éloges lui appartenaient !

« - Wing ! » Gronda Heero en repoussant un peu l'étalon. « - N'oublie pas tes manières. »

Scythe souffla à travers ses narines et lança un regard amusé à l'autre étalon.

Duo rigola. « - Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux. Il n'a pas besoin de l'être, c'est un beau cheval lui-même. »

Relena était restée sur le côté, regardant la conversation et l'interaction entre les deux et décida qu'il était grand temps de faire savoir sa présence. « - Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. » Dit-elle en faisant un pas en avant et tendant la main.

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Heero rapidement. « - Il semblerait que Wing n'est pas le seul à oublier ses manières. »

« - C'est bon. » Répondit Duo en descendant de selle et s'avançant devant son cheval et prenant la main de Relena dans les siennes. Il leva la main à ses lèvres et embrassa les articulations de la jeune femme. « - Duo Maxwell, madame. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Et cette grosse bête derrière moi, c'est Scythe. »

« - Duo, voici ma copine, Relena Peacecraft. » Dit Heero.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, monsieur Maxwell. »

« - Appelez-moi Duo. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il lâchait la main de la femme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir remarqué à ce qui ressemblait à du regret quand Heero avait dit le mot 'copine'... intéressant.

S'approchant, Relena tapota le cou de l'appaloosa. « - C'est un cheval adorable, Duo. »

« - Merci, je le pense aussi, mais là encore, je suis partial. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Vous chevauchez très bien, je suis impressionnée par vos compétences. Êtes-vous sur le circuit depuis longtemps ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu avant. »

Avant que Duo puisse répondre, le commentateur annonça le temps du dernier cowboy qui était de 8.4 secondes et appela ensuite pour la remise des prix.

« - Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. » S'excusa Duo et il monta sur son cheval.

« - C'est tout à fait bien. » Déclara Relena en se reculant. « - Peut-être que nous pourrons continuer cette conversation une autre fois ? »

« - Ça serait sympa. »

Heero était également monté en selle et se tourna vers l'entrée de l'arène. « - Je reviens dans un instant. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu froide. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la façon dont Relena discutait avec Duo. Le plus drôle, c'était qu'il n'était pas jaloux dans le sens où Duo parlait avec sa petite-amie, mais plutôt le contraire !

Cette pensée le choquait quelque peu, mais il ne pouvait pas éloigner le sentiment. Rassemblant ses rênes, il suivit Duo dans l'arène pour récupérer son prix d'argent de la deuxième place.

Une fois que le prix fut remis, tous les cowboys sortirent de l'arène pour attendre le décompte des points des juges pour le rodéo et les rajouter à leur note globale. Puis viendrait l'annonce qu'ils attendaient tous : le classement actuel des cowboys de l'année.

Duo était tranquillement confiant qu'il était encore dans le top trois, il espérait qu'après le succès d'aujourd'hui dans les diverses épreuves, il monterait même dans le classement. Tout dépendrait de la manière dont les autres avaient réussi.

Assit sur Wing, Heero attendait que le classement soit annoncé. Il espérait aussi avoir marqué assez de point pour conserver sa place actuel ou peut-être même monter d'un cran. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit où Duo patientait et il se demanda s'il allait bientôt revoir l'autre cowboy.

Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent et le commentateur commença son discours. « - Mesdames et messieurs, cowboys et cowgirls, je parie que vous êtes tous en attente du classement actuel. »

La foule et les concurrents applaudirent et crièrent.

« - Les juges ont fait le décompte des points d'aujourd'hui et le classement actuel est... »

Heero et Duo retinrent tous deux leurs souffles.

« - Nous avons une égalité pour la première place ! Une égalité entre Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy. John Carsley les talonne de près, juste à deux points derrière eux, il est donc encore en jeu pour prendre le titre. Il reste encore trois rodéos pour cette saison et j'espère que nous allons tous voir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et les soutenir. »

La foule applaudit et les autres cowboy aussi. Duo se redressa un peu plus sur sa selle. _« Je suis à la première place ! Encore trois participations et si je maintiens mon niveau, je pourrais décrocher le titre. »_ Pensa-t-il à lui-même.

Heero était tout aussi ravi. Il avait réussi à remonter à la première place. Certes, il était encore en danger pour la première place, mais avec les trois autres rodéos restant, ce serait un vrai test pour terminer de manière cohérente et prendre le titre.

« - Heero, tu dois aller à l'intérieur et faire un tour d'honneur dans la grande parade. »

La voix de Relena fit irruption dans ses pensées et Heero se secoua rapidement. Regardant autour de lui, il pouvait voir Duo lui sourire depuis l'entrée de l'arène et il trotta rapidement pour rejoindre l'autre homme.

« - Félicitations, partenaire. » Dit Duo d'une voix trainante, un sourire sur son visage et une étincelle dans ses yeux violets.

« - De même pour toi, Duo. » Répondit Heero et il lui tendit la main.

Prenant la main tendue, Duo la secoua fermement et frissonna, car un petit picotement remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Heero sentit une chaleur dans son ventre alors qu'il serrait la main de Duo et il sourit.

Le grand défilé commença, Heero et Duo chevauchant côte à côte dans l'arène derrière les cavaliers et les clowns de rodéo. Ils levèrent leur chapeau et saluèrent la foule alors que la musique résonnait autour d'eux. Wing marchait fièrement, gardant un oeil sur l'étalon appaloosa à sa gauche. Scythe mettait une certaine fierté dans sa démarche, redressant un peu plus la tête alors qu'il marchait avec confiance. Il pouvait voir l'étalon à sa droite le regarder et il émit un grognement impertinent à l'autre cheval. Wing grogna et s'avança de deux pas en arquant bien haut le cou. Scythe donna une chiquenaude avec sa queue, touchant l'autre étalon sur le flanc.

Totalement inconscient des cabrioles de leurs chevaux, Heero et Duo se concentrèrent sur la parade. Quand ils sortirent, Heero chercha dans son esprit quelque chose à dire. Enfin, il réussit à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et arrêta Duo alors que le cowboy commençait à s'éloignait.

« - Vais-je te revoir ? » Heero rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. « - Laisse-moi reformuler ça. Vais-je te voir au prochain rodéo ? »

Les sourcils de Duo se haussèrent à la question et il ricana pour lui-même. « - Ouais, je serais au prochain tu peux compter sur ça, donc je suppose que nous serons probablement en compétition. »

« - Pas littéralement je l'espère. » Heero eut un petit rire, se souvenant de ses rencontres antérieures avec l'homme aux yeux violets.

« - Je persiste à dire que tu as essayé de faire tomber l'adversaire donc je devrais garder un oeil sur les seaux capricieux. » Taquina Duo.

« - Ouais, désolé à ce sujet. » Commença Heero, voulant s'excuser une fois de plus, mais Duo l'interrompit.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'était juste un accident. » Il s'arrêta un instant, puis fixa Heero avec un regard améthyste doux. « - C'était bon de te rencontrer enfin après avoir entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi. Tu es un excellent adversaire et un bon cowboy aussi. Je te verrais la prochaine fois. » Duo ajouta un sourire chaleureux à ses mots puis faisant tourner Scythe, il fit un salut par-dessus son épaule et partit dans la direction de sa caravane.

Le regardant partir, Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir un vide dans son ventre. Il resta assit immobile sur le dos de Wing jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait entièrement disparu. Avec un soupir, il dirigea Wing vers sa propre caravane et se consola avec la pensée qu'il n'y aurait que deux semaines avant le prochain rodéo et qu'il pourrait de nouveau revoir Duo.

Et pendant ces deux semaines, il ferait tout son possible pour essayer de comprendre ce que diable il se passait avec lui.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	8. chapitre 8

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 8**

**By ShenLong1**

_[And it's so long, girl, I'll see you  
>When it's time for him to go<br>You know the woman wants her cowboy  
>Like he wants his rodeo<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Heero avait du mal à s'installer. Il était de retour dans son petit ranch depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait dit au revoir à Duo. Dire qu'il était frustré par lui-même était un euphémisme.

Il commençait à penser qu'il devenait fou... de toute sa vie, il avait toujours pu tout gérer quand ça lui tombait dessus, pourtant il n'avait pas idée de pourquoi ou comment y remédier. Il avait pensé que, une fois de retour chez lui et dans sa routine familière, son esprit analytique aurait normalement arrangé les choses et lui présenterait une réponse claire et nette.

Rien n'avait été plus éloigné que la vérité.

Il avait même fini par être plus confus.

Il tapota la peau dure noire et blanche du cou de Wing. « - Au moins, je peux toujours compter sur toi, Wing. » Murmura-t-il.

L'étalon émit un grognement et hocha la tête.

Regardant la vallée qui s'étendait en dessous, Heero descendit de selle et posa un pied sur un rocher, tenant vaguement les rênes dans une main alors qu'il observait la campagne. C'était beau ici, rien que des plaines, des arbres et arbustes dans chaque direction. Une douce brise soufflait, chassant la chaleur des derniers rayons du soleil alors qu'un aigle tournoyait dans les airs à la recherche d'un repas.

Paisible.

C'était exactement ce qui était nécessaire à Heero pour tenter de régler son esprit confus.

Il était rentré à la maison avec Relena, s'attendant à continuer comme il l'avait tant de fois fait dans le passé, entretenant le petit troupeau de bétail qui occupait son ranch et s'entraînant.

Il n'avait pas compté sur les maux inconnus dans sa poitrine.

Les choses étaient allées de mal en pire au fil de jours qui passaient.

Relena avait essayé de le comprendre, supposant que c'était soit l'adrénaline qui redescendait ou sa jambe encore en guérison qui causait son air distrait et un comportement anormal à son égard. Il savait qu'il la traitait avec rien de moins que du mépris... mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Cela en soit l'inquiétait.

La dernière brindille avait cassée au cours des deux dernières nuits.

Ils étaient allés se coucher pour la soirée et se sentant coupable de son traitement envers sa petite-amie, Heero avait pensé qu'il devrait essayer de faire le premier pas avec elle. D'habitude, il aimait la tenir contre lui, échangeant des baisers et des caresses, mais depuis son retour, il s'était lui-même trouvé agité. La prendre dans ses bras ne lui faisait rien ressentir. Ses courbes molles qui l'affriolaient avant durement, ne remuaient plus aucune forme d'émotion en lui.

Quand ils s'embrassaient, il voyait constamment dans son esprit une paire d'yeux violets et des lèvres rouges. Faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il pensait à une longue tresse châtain. Ses mains avaient commencé l'exploration de son corps, caressant et palpant. Il en jouissait habituellement et cela réveillait sa libido spontanément. Ses doigts lui avaient retourné ses caresses et toucher, mais ils n'avaient plus la même fascination pour lui qu'avant. Au lieu de ça, les courbes douces étaient devenues des muscles durs, ces seins rebondis étaient devenus un torse plat et quand il avait atteint son sexe, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçu devant le manque d'équipement.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'exciter et pendant un moment ça avait marché. Il s'était tendu et gémit à tous les bons endroits... mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était un corps différent qui occupait son esprit. Et quand il les rouvrait, ses yeux ramenaient la confusion. Confronté à son corps et évidente envie de lui, son érection avait diminué et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour élever à nouveau son intérêt, c'était resté mou.

Elle avait été compréhensive, lui faisant savoir que cela arrivait de temps en temps et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Il en était inquiet et il n'était pas seulement déçu, mais s'était son égo tout entier qui était en jeu ici.

La nuit dernière, ils avaient essayé de nouveau...

Et avaient réussi.

Elle avait été extatique, se blottissant contre lui avec amour et affection, lui disant « - Tu vois, c'était seulement une passade mineure, sans doute le stress de la concurrence du rodéo. »

Mais Heero savait que ce n'était pas ça... et il n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il avait pensé à un certain cowboy aux cheveux longs pendant leurs ébats.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la réaction physique de son corps à la pensée de Duo et il avait expérimenté ses pensées sur Relena, mais cela s'était révélé désastreux. Il avait noté que quand il pensait à Relena, ou toute autre femme dans une situation érotique, son intérêt était légèrement piqué, mais pas assez pour provoquer une réaction dans ses régions inférieures.

Quand il pensait à d'autres hommes, la réaction était différente. Il ne se passait rien du tout en lui.

Mais quand il pensait à Duo...

Ses intestins se tordaient, son anatomie réagissait presque violemment et la douleur dans ses boules et la poitrine était telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Heero soupira et s'assit sur le rocher, lâchant les rênes de Wing pour laisser l'étalon allait paitre un peu plus loin s'il le souhaitait, sachant que le cheval ne s'éloignerait pas, car il était bien formé pour ça. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Heero commença à prendre un long et bon regard sur lui et son agitation intérieure.

Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'il était gay ? Ou bisexuel ?

Son esprit commença à briser les morceaux, triant toutes les informations et les classant dans la rubrique appropriée.

Bisexuel signifiait qu'il devait également avoir une attirance pour l'autre sexe, masculin ou féminin. Heero devait admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Ok, ce qui excluait bisexuel alors.

Hétéro était la prochaine catégorie entrant dans son esprit. Hétéro signifiait être attiré par le sexe opposé seulement... dans son cas, les femmes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours pensé de lui-même comme hétéro, sa relation avec Relena n'en était pas la preuve ? S'il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, l'attraction pour elle avait commencé à diminuer au point qu'il n'était plus intéressé par toucher Relena plus longtemps. Et pensant à ça, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par une femme mis à part discuter amicalement. Hmmm... donc cela mettait hétérosexuel en attente pour le moment.

Il ne restait plus que gay. Heero soupira. Son interprétation de gay était d'être attiré par les membres du même sexe. Il songeait à tous ses amis de sexe masculin qu'il avait, que ce soit simplement de passage ou des connaissances ou des hommes qu'il avait vus dans les magazines, à la télévision, mais rien ne bougeait dans son ventre. Il ne voyait vraiment rien d'attractif en eux pour vouloir poursuivre une relation avec un homme autre que l'amitié. En fait, l'idée d'être intime avec certains de ses amis masculins était tout simplement répugnante. Il semblerait qu'homosexuel ne figurait pas dans la balance.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela devenait trop dur.

Peut-être était-il asexué ?

Heero renifla à cette pensée.

Wing, détectant le tourment intérieur de son maître et entendant le grognement, s'approcha de lui et poussa son maitre au niveau du coude.

Les yeux bruns lui lancèrent un regard curieux. Heero caressa l'étalon entre les deux yeux. « - Wing, tu ne sais pas quelle facilité tu as. Aucune confusion pour toi. Tu es un étalon, et tu ne penses qu'à des juments ou si ton dîner va être à l'heure. »

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas les mots de son maître, Wing poussa de nouveau Heero.

Donnant une dernière tape à l'étalon, Heero retourna à son errance mentale. Asexué n'était pas non plus sur la liste, de sorte qu'il rejeta cette idée. Il ne restait que Duo. Quand il pensait à Duo, son être tout entier devenait chaud. Il était intéressé par connaitre mieux le cowboy, il voulait apprendre son passé, ce qui l'avait attiré sur le circuit, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il aimait faire dans ses temps libres, où il vivait, il attirait Heero...

Ses pensées furent un arrêt brutal.

Il venait juste d'admettre qu'il était attiré par Duo, mais il avait lui-même rejeté l'idée d'être homosexuel. Donc, s'il n'était pas gay, pourquoi diable était-il attiré par Duo ? L'homme était visiblement masculin, mais Heero n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Il devait admettre que penser d'être avec un homme était répugnant, mais quand il pensait être avec Duo d'une manière intime, son corps réagissait vivement.

Juste penser à embrasser Duo, le cowboy resserrant ses bras autour de lui, cela provoquait une chaleur en lui qui se concentrait sur son aine. Plus il pensait à ses yeux hypnotisant, ce corps souple et cette chevelure magnifique et plus ça devenait difficile.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion alors...

Il n'était pas hétérosexuel, bisexuel, homosexuel ou asexué...

Il était Duo-sexuel.

Putain.

Toujours pas complètement convaincu, Heero décida de tenter sa théorie au prochain rodéo. Il essaierait subtilement de flirter avec une cowgirl ou deux, peut-être même un autre cowboy et voir les réactions de son corps. Il essaierait même de flirter un peu avec Duo... s'il pouvait... et analyser les résultats de son expérience.

Satisfait de voir qu'il commençait enfin à faire une sorte de progrès avec ses émotions et son conflit, il prit les rênes de Wing et se mit en selle. « - Allez, Wing, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. » Dit-il en ordonnant à l'étalon d'avancer.

Wing n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement. Il savait que l'heure du dîner se rapprochait et il pouvait sentir son maître un peu moins troublé. Il traversa rapidement la lande pour retourner vers la grange.

* * *

><p>Duo quitta la route des yeux pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à la carte à côté de lui. Un autre virage à prendre et il serait sur la route qui le mènerait directement à l'endroit du rodéo. Il sourit à lui-même en pensant à la compétition à venir.<p>

Durant ces deux dernières semaines, Duo avait passé son temps a perfectionner ses propres compétences et celle de Scythe. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux au sommet de leur forme et quel que soit le tirage au sort pour la montée à cru, la selle chronométré ou la montée du taureau, il avait toutes les chances de rester qualifier avec une bonne longueur d'avance.

Mais il savait aussi que les autres cowboys feraient de leur mieux pour gagner aussi et que sa place n'était pas inéluctable. Trop de variable existait. Malgré tous les faits pointant en sa faveur, il devait se rappeler qu'il y avait les autres cowboys aussi.

Cette pensée tourna son esprit vers un certain cowboy aux yeux bleus qu'il avait rencontré lors du dernier rodéo. Il laissa son esprit vagabondait à loisir, se rappelant les conversations avec l'autre homme. Heero Yuy était tout aussi déterminé à conserver son titre et il ne faisait aucun doute à ce sujet que le cowboy était bon... très bon. Cela allait demander beaucoup d'effort pour le battre. Mais Duo avait foi en ses propres compétences et la concurrence ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à lui donner plus faim pour le titre.

Il devait aussi admettre que cet autre cowboy était sexy et Duo aimerait sérieusement mieux le connaitre. Il lui semblait bien que l'homme était hétéro, il était avec cette fille et tout... mais Duo avait aperçu quelque chose de sous-jacent et de dépit de ne pas vouloir s'interposer entre ce gars et sa copine, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait avoir une chance.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, Duo avait beaucoup pensé et avait formé un plan dans son esprit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, à la fin de ce rodéo, il était déterminé à en savoir plus sur ce cowboy intrigant et savoir si les signaux confus qu'il avait vu pourrait signifier que ce gars pouvait bien être intéressé par les hommes, ou par lui pour être plus précis.

Duo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Heero et c'était difficile de l'analyser. Normalement, Duo n'avait pas de tel problème. Il pouvait lire la plupart des gens assez bien par leur langage du corps et leur façon de parler, mais Heero ? C'était une énigme complètement différente.

Le gars était avec une fille, montrait de l'affection envers cette fille et pourtant ses yeux trahissaient ses sentiments intérieurs. Duo était certain d'avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui indiquait qu'Heero n'était peut-être pas aussi hétéro qu'il semblait l'être au premier abord. Puis il y avait eu la teinte de regret dans sa voix quand il avait présenté sa petite-amie, c'était subtil, mais Duo l'avait perçu, combinait à cela avec toutes les fois où Duo avait vu ses yeux s'adoucirent et son corps se détendre quand il était proche de lui, s'ajoutait la confusion.

Ouais, de la confusion pour lui.

Duo secoua la tête et tourna son esprit vers la tâche en cours à portée de main. Il était arrivé et avait besoin de prendre ses papiers pour entrer.

Après avoir passé les deux employés des points de contrôle, Duo conduisit attentivement sa caravane à travers l'herbe vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'aire de stationnement des participants. Quelques véhicules était déjà garés ici et là et Duo sourit à lui-même. Cette fois, il était chanceux et avait des places près des sanitaires. Parfois, c'était utile d'arriver tôt.

Il gara sa caravane et coupa le moteur. A l'arrière, Scythe donna un coup bruyant. « - Ouais, ouais, une minute, Scythe. » Murmura Duo alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture et descendait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à installer la petite clôture métallique, Duo repéra un autre véhicule qui approchait. Il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se mettre rapidement à la tâche pour installer la petite cour pour qu'il puisse faire descendre Scythe du véhicule.

* * *

><p>L'autre caravane tressautait un peu alors qu'elle avançait lentement mais surement sur l'herbe. L'employé avait indiqué où Heero pouvait se garer et il repéra une caravane pas loin. Même à cette distance, Heero pouvait dire que l'autre n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et que le cowboy devait être de l'autre côté du véhicule en train de mettre en place la cour pour son cheval.<p>

Manœuvrant la caravane, Heero se gara à côté de l'autre, laissant suffisamment de place entre eux pour que chacun puisse définir leur cour ou laisser la place pour passer entre les deux. Il nota également qu'ils étaient proches des sanitaires, une chose dont Relena semblait très heureuse.

« - Au moins, je n'aurais pas à marcher des miles pour ma douche le matin. » Dit-elle avec une touche de satisfaction dans sa voix.

Heero était d'accord avec ça, mais seulement pour lui ça signifiait moins de distance pour porter le seau d'eau de Wing. Coupant le moteur, il défit sa ceinture et poussa un doux soupir.

« - Veux-tu un coup de main pour mettre en place la cour pour Wing ? »

L'offre de Relena n'était que pure politesse, il pouvait voir que la jeune femme voulait vraiment utiliser les sanitaires et se rafraichir un peu dans le même temps. « - Nah, je peux le faire moi-même. » Répondit-il.

« - D'accord. Je vais prendre le récipient d'eau avec moi et le remplirais pendant que j'y suis. Comme ça, je pourrais au moins nous faire une tasse de café. » Dit-elle et elle sortit du véhicule.

Heero l'imita et commença à préparer la barrière. A l'intérieur, Wing avait flairé l'autre étalon et émit un hennissement aigu. Heero ignora le cheval pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Duo avait fini d'installer la cour et retourna à l'intérieur de la caravane pour installer la plate-forme et faire sortir Scythe alors qu'une autre caravane s'installait à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre et fut heureux de constater que l'autre personne avait été attentive en se garant à laisser un bon espace entre sa cour et leurs remorques. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'avoir des véhicules garaient pratiquement les uns sur les autres, mais malheureusement, il y avait toujours des gens qui ne pensaient pas aux autres, seulement à eux-mêmes.<p>

Scythe émit un hennissement assourdissant, Duo mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « - Scythe ! Arrête ça. » Gronda Duo et il retira les guêtres en nylon de l'étalon. Il lui retira également sa couverture vu que l'air n'était pas très froid. Saisissant le licol, Duo fit sortir l'étalon du véhicule pour le mener dans la petite cour. Dès que le licol fut retiré, Scythe se tourna vers le côté de la cour qui était proche de l'autre caravane et commença une série de hennissement.

Les hennissements lui furent retournés quelques instants plus tard, décuplés.

Duo se gratta la tête alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la porte. Scythe ne se comportait pas comme cela quand il arrivait à un rodéo. Généralement l'étalon reniflait tout autour et réclamait ensuite à manger. « Peut-être que le cheval de la caravane voisine est une jument. » Pensa Duo, ce qui expliquerait le comportement de Scythe.

Le bruit d'objet métallique tombant au sol retentit, suivit par des jurons un instant plus tard et Duo se déplaça de l'autre côté du véhicule garé à côté de lui pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il eut fait le tour, il fit un arrêt brusque. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Devant lui, affalé indignement au sol avec deux ou trois blocs métallique de la clôture sur lui, se trouvait Heero.

« - Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demanda Duo en souriant alors qu'il s'approchait, ayant repris le contrôle de son cœur et son corps.

Heero leva les yeux quand une ombre tomba sur lui et qu'une voix qu'il reconnut parla. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux avec embarras. Forçant sa voix à fonctionner, Heero réussit à répondre sans bégayer. « - Ouais, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Toujours souriant, Duo s'approcha et saisit un morceau de la clôture, le soulevant de dessus le cowboy et le posant contre un côté de la caravane. Il en fit de même pour le suivant et son esprit gronda quand il pensa dans quelle position délicieuse était l'autre cowboy. Une fois qu'Heero fut débarrassé de son fardeau, Duo lui tendit la main, Heero la prit et le laissa le remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Merci. » Dit Heero alors qu'il se dépoussiérait.

« - Pas de problème, heureux de t'aider. » Répondit Duo. _« Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aider un peu plus, peut-être pour épousseter ton beau cul. »_ Fit sa libido. Envoyant valser sa libido loin dans son esprit, Duo porta son attention sur l'autre cowboy. « - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Ouais, juste ma fierté qui est un peu blessée. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire. « Dieu, il a des mains chaudes et fortes. » Pensa l'esprit d'Heero.

« - Je vois que nous sommes voisins. » Fit remarquer Duo avec un sourire arrogant en repoussant un peu son chapeau en arrière.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser combien ce chapeau était adorable juste de la manière dont il était. En fait, le cowboy tout entier était adorable, avec sa chemise rouge à carreaux, son jean serré bleu avec la ceinture en cuir marron, les boucles argents à ses bottes poussiéreuses. « Délicieux. » Lui dit son esprit. « - La ferme. » Marmonna Heero à sa conscience.

« - Pardon ? » Interrogea Duo, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« - Ah, désolé. Je voulais dire, c'est drôle, nous sommes voisins et tout. » Se reprit rapidement Heero.

Duo était un peu perplexe, mais il laissa glisser. Il parlait actuellement avec l'homme de son dernier rêve et n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter maintenant s'il pouvait l'aider. « - Tu veux un coup de main pour la clôture ? »

« - C'est bon, je peux gérer. Tu as ton propre cheval à t'occuper. » Dit Heero.

« - J'ai déjà mis Scythe dans sa cour, il suffit d'aller chercher de l'eau et nourrir ce glouton et ça sera bon. » Répondit Duo avec une chaleur sincère.

« - Si tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« - Je n'aurais pas proposé si c'était le cas. » Répliqua Duo. « - Allez, plus vite nous mettrons en place la clôture, le plus tôt tu pourras sortir ton cheval et peut-être qu'ils se tairont. »

« - Ils sont plutôt vocaux, n'est-ce pas ? » Songea Heero pendant qu'il se déplaçait pour commencer à installer la barrière. « - Wing n'est pas comme ça normalement. »

« - Scythe non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ces derniers temps, c'est comme s'il essayait d'impressionner une jument ou quelque chose. » Marmonna Duo en passant un autre morceau de la clôture à Heero.

« - Je suis sûr qu'ils se calmeront tous les deux prochainement. » Répondit Heero alors qu'il continuait à s'affairer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient installé la cour et Heero disparut à l'intérieur de sa remorque pour aller sortir Wing après avoir installé la rampe. Les deux cours étaient entre leurs remorques, Duo avait installé la sienne sur le côté droit de sa caravane et Heero à la gauche de la sienne. Les deux chevaux seraient en mesure de se voir l'un et l'autre, mais pas de contact, vu qu'il y avait quelques mètres d'espaces entre les deux pour laisser la place aux autres cowboys de passer.

Wing bondit pratiquement hors du véhicule, la queue battant furieusement dans son dos et les narines grandes ouvertes. Il émit quelques grognements bruyants et hocha la tête. Scythe souleva sa tête et arqua son cou, soufflant bruyamment par ses propres narines et caracolant autour de sa cour.

Heero laissa aller l'étalon dans sa cour et se retourna pour regarder. Duo se joignit à lui et ils observèrent leurs chevaux respectifs avec amusement. Wing se mit à caracoler et tendit la tête vers lui, en face de lui, Scythe caracolait également puis tourna sa croupe à l'autre étalon, sa queue battant furieusement ses pattes.

« - Tu sais, si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que ces deux-là tentent de s'impressionner l'un et l'autre. » Déclara Duo, un léger rire dans la voix.

« - Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison. Wing aime être le cheval dominant donc j'imagine qu'il va faire de son mieux pour impressionner ou intimider ton Scythe. » Répondit Heero en ricanant.

« - Tu peux parier que Scythe n'aimera pas ça. Il est habitué à être le dominant aussi, alors il réagira à coup sûr pour montrer à Wing que ça ne sera pas facile. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Heero et Duo sursautèrent à la question et ils se retournèrent pour voir Relena debout là, un récipient d'eau dans une main et sa trousse de toilette dans l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, ce qui indiquait qu'elle avait prit une douche.

« - Ah, nous regardions juste les chevaux essayer de s'impressionner l'un et l'autre. » Déclara Heero, puis il se tourna vers Duo, se souvenant de ses manières. « - Tu te souviens de ma petite-amie, Relena ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Duo. « - C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Relena. Attendez, donnez-moi cela, ça semble un peu lourd. » Il s'approcha et saisit le récipient d'eau.

« - Merci Duo. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir aussi. Pouvez-vous le porter à l'intérieur de la caravane s'il vous plait ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Déclara Duo et il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la section habitation du véhicule et il posa le récipient juste à l'intérieur devant la porte. Il saisit l'occasion pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil. L'intérieur de la caravane était très similaire à la sienne. Un lit bas et fin, une petite table avec une banquette de chaque côté, qui devait sans doute se déplier pour faire un deuxième lit et la cuisine minuscule derrière la porte.

Heero avait suivit Duo, ne voulait pas laisser le cowboy seul avec Relena s'il le pouvait.

« - Je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans une minute, vous joindrez-vous à nous pour prendre un café, Duo ? » Offrit Relena.

« - Merci, mais non merci. J'ai vraiment besoin de finir de m'occuper de mes propres trucs emmer... à faire. » Déclara Duo, se rattrapant à peine sur le juron.

« - Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû m'aider pour monter la cour de Wing, ça t'a mis en retard maintenant. » S'excusa Heero.

« - Nah, c'est bon, mais je dois apporter à Scythe son eau et lui donner à manger. » Dit Duo.

« - Ensuite, vous vous joindrez à nous pour le dîner, Duo. » Offrit Relena. Voyant l'hésitation, elle continua. « - Pensez-y comme un remerciement pour avoir aidé Heero. »

Duo n'était pas trop sûr si être avec l'objet de son intérêt pour la soirée serait une bonne chose ou non, il n'était pas sûr s'il serait capable de maintenir cette prétention. Puis il envoya valser tout ça. S'il n'avait rien d'autre, il serait au moins capable de passer un petit moment avec l'homme et il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. « - D'accord, merci de m'avoir invité, c'est très aimable. »

« - Pas du tout. Je vous appellerais dès que ça sera prêt alors. »

« - Pas de problème. Je ferais mieux de me bouger les fesses. M'dame. » Duo pointa son chapeau. « - Je te verrais plus tard, Heero. » Sur ce, Duo disparut.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**saimaa :** Ravie que ça te plaise quand à savoir ce que va faire Relena... réponse bientôt xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

**By ShenLong1**

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
>It's dust and mud<br>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Scythe émit un autre hennissement perçant suivit par un grognement et caracola de nouveau. En face de lui, Wing répondit par quelques hennissements bruyants.

« - Merde, merde et merde. » Maudit doucement Duo alors qu'il préparait dans le petit compartiment de la caravane la nourriture pour Scythe. Il mélangea, prit le seau et sortit du véhicule pour aller là où Scythe attendait, hochant la tête dans l'impatience. Repérant le seau de nourriture, Scythe donna un coup de sabot.

« - Pour l'amour du ciel, tu veux mettre un sabot dedans ? » Grogna Duo. Il commençait gravement à se lasser de la constante émission vocale de l'étalon. Saisissant le seau, Duo le vida dans la mangeoire, mélangea de nouveau rapidement avant d'accrocher la mangeoire à la clôture. Immédiatement, Scythe plongea son museau dedans et commença à manger. Duo tira doucement sur une oreille noire. « - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scythe ? Tu n'es pas comme cela généralement aux rodéos. »

Scythe poussa un grognement, puis souffla fortement, envoyant des morceaux d'avoine et de graines voler dans les airs et couvrant son maître.

« - Merci. » Grommela Duo alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retirer les débris. « - Super, tu m'en as mis dans les cheveux aussi. Maintenant, je vais être obligé de les brosser à nouveau avant d'aller dîner. »

Scythe continua à manger, sa mâchoire travaillant méthodiquement alors qu'il mâchait et avalait. Il s'en fichait vraiment, d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi son maître se plaignait, la nourriture était bonne et il devrait être heureux que Scythe partage une partie de son dîner avec lui.

Duo donna une tape à l'étalon. « - Au moins, j'aurais la paix avec tes hennissements pendant un moment. » Duo savait que quand il y avait de la nourriture sous le nez, rien de moins qu'un tremblement de terre ne ferait bouger l'étalon... et même alors, il n'avait aucun doute que l'étalon attraperait probablement sa mangeoire entre ses dents pour l'emmener avec lui dans un endroit sûr. « - Je suppose que je dois aller te chercher un peu d'eau et ensuite me rendre présentable pour le dîner. » Songea Duo.

Scythe redressa la tête de la mangeoire et poussa un long souffle en accord, éclaboussant Duo avec plus de débris, de salive et bout d'aliment mâchés.

« - Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux bordel. » Soupira Duo alors qu'il regardait son apparence. Maintenant, il devait prendre une douche aussi. Avec un autre soupir, Duo se retourna et se dirigea à l'intérieur du véhicule pour prendre sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements de rechange. Saisissant le seau d'eau et le récipient d'eau, il se dirigea vers les sanitaires.

* * *

><p>Heero avait laissé Relena seule pour préparer le dîner, ayant besoin de sortir pour s'éclaircir un peu la tête. Ayant l'autre cowboy comme voisin était assez déstabilisant, mais maintenant, il fallait que Relena l'invite à dîner ?<p>

Ayant nourri Wing et vérifié l'étalon, Heero fureta tout autour en essayant de trouver des choses à faire et garder son esprit hors du dîner à venir. Il nota que Scythe mangeait également mais Duo n'était nulle part. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement à cela. N'ayant plus rien à faire à l'extérieur et ne se sentant pas à l'aise de retourner à l'intérieur, Heero mit ses mains dans ses poches et décida d'aller marcher.

Il erra autour du camp, ses yeux observant l'arène, qui était un élément permanent et les box et enclos qui étaient en train d'être montés tout autour. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le rodéo était ici et chaque fois, les dirigeants vérifiaient toujours que tout dommage ou défaut étaient remplacés ou réparés.

Errant autour de la clôture, Heero posa son bras sur une barrière et laissa tomber son menton sur son avant-bras. Comment diable allait-il survivre à un dîner avec les deux objets de son désarroi... Duo... et l'une de ses frustrations... Relena... à côté de lui ?

Ça allait être une épreuve. Il savait qu'il devra garder ses esprits. Il était pratiquement sûr que Relena soupçonnait quelque chose, mais si elle se méfiait de sa distraction avec Duo ou si elle pensait simplement qu'il était préoccupé par le rodéo ou même si elle soupçonnait qu'il pourrait être intéressé par une autre femme, Heero n'en avait aucune idée.

Il soupira, enleva son chapeau et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cela devenait vraiment trop dur. Il jouait avec la notion que peut-être après ce rodéo, il dirait à Relena qu'il n'était plus intéressé par elle, qu'il pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils rompent maintenant. Au moins, il serait en mesure de comprendre des choses sans l'avoir en permanence sur lui.

Puis de nouveau, il se dit que peut-être ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Il avait vraiment besoin de découvrir d'abord si ses pensées et sentiments pour Duo signifiait qu'il était gravement attiré par l'autre homme et si c'était le cas, Duo lui retournerait ses sentiments ?

« - J'ai besoin d'alcool. » Murmura-t-il à lui-même et ensuite il renifla. Il buvait rarement et quand il le faisait, c'était seulement une bière ou deux tout au plus. Mais la pensée d'être ivre au point de pouvoir oublier ses tourments actuels, avait un certain attrait.

Mais cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, il regarda sa montre. Relena devrait presque avoir fini leur dîner, il valait mieux qu'il rentre maintenant. Prenant une grande respiration, Heero redressa les épaules. _« En selle, Yuy. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Au moins, il pourrait passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Duo.

* * *

><p>Duo était revenu de sa douche et se sentait frais. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de bon provenant de la caravane d'Heero et sa bouche commençait à saliver. Il était heureux d'avoir accepté l'invitation à dîner, car ce qu'était en train de cuisiner Relena sentait meilleur que le dîner à base d'haricot en boite qu'il avait prévu.<p>

Il mit son linge sale dans un sac et le rangea dans le petit placard. Prenant sa brosse, il défit sa tresse et se mit à brosser sa crinière, enlevant tous les débris qu'il avait récoltés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les laver et avait décidé que ça pouvait attendre après la compétition, car il serait probable qu'ils se salissent de nouveau avec toute la poussière et la saleté que cela causerait.

Après avoir refait sa natte, Duo s'assit sur le lit et enfila ses bottes, puis il se mit devant le miroir pour vérifier son apparence. « - Pas mal. » Murmura-t-il en se regardant. Une chemise noire avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts sur sa peau crémeuse et sa croix en or toujours nichée au creux de sa gorge. Le jean noir moulé ses longues jambes et serré ses fesses aux bons endroits. La face avant du jean laissé entrevoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur sans que cela soit évident... si quelqu'un osait regarder. Sa ceinture noire avec une boucle en argent, maintenait son pantalon en place sur les hanches. L'ensemble tout entier était couronné par son chapeau noir de cowboy.

« - Il manque quelque chose. » Se dit-il. « - Ah ! » Se retournant, Duo attrapa sa trousse de toilette et en retira une bouteille. Il appliqua l'eau de Cologne sur sa peau. « - Beaucoup mieux. » Déclara-t-il. « - Au moins maintenant, je ne pue pas les chevaux ou les animaux. »

Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte de la caravane et après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Duo alla ouvrir. « - Heero. » Dit-il, le visage s'éclairant d'un sourire quand il reconnut le cowboy.

« - Duo. » Retourna Heero. « - Relena m'a demandé de te faire savoir que le dîner est presque prêt si tu as toujours le souhait de nous rejoindre ? »

« - Bien sûr. Laisse-moi prendre mon portefeuille et je viens avec toi. » Duo se retourna et se déplaça rapidement dans les profondeurs de la caravane pour récupérer son portefeuille.

Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur en attendant et peut-être glaner des informations sur le jeune homme. La disposition de la caravane était très semblable à la sienne, mais Duo était impeccablement propre, au point d'être dépourvu de tout sauf des appareils internes. Il n'y avait pas de bibelots quelconques, pas de chemises jetées négligemment sur le dos d'une chaise, pas de chaussures sous la table ou de vaisselle dans le petit évier. Heero se demandait s'il y avait même de la nourriture dans les petites armoires. Il semblerait que Duo ne voyageait pas beaucoup, vraiment pas beaucoup.

« - Voilà. » Déclara Duo en apparaissant devant Heero et sortant le cowboy de sa rêverie.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « - J'espère que tu as faim, Relena a préparé assez pour nourrir toute une population. » Dit-il.

« - C'est une chose sur laquelle tu peux toujours compter, Heero. Je suis toujours prêt à manger. » Duo fit un large sourire au cowboy.

« - Bien. » Heero ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite chaleur quand il lui fit ce sourire. Ses narines sentirent une bouffée d'eau de Cologne de l'autre cowboy et il dut réprimer un gémissement. C'était alléchant, taquin même, un mélange grisant d'épice et de musc, un parfum qui ne pouvait être que Duo.

Ce diner allait le mettre à l'agonie.

* * *

><p>Entrant à l'intérieur de la caravane d'Heero, Duo ôta son chapeau et le tint à la main. « - Merci de m'avoir invité, madame. » Dit-il poliment alors qu'il prenait la main de Relena et lui embrassait le dos.<p>

Relena rougit légèrement. Heero ressentit une pointe de ce qu'il supposait être de la jalousie.

« - Merci d'être venu. » Répondit Relena. « - Il n'y a rien de chic mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Heero, pourrais-tu s'il te plait faire s'asseoir notre invité ? » Relena se tourna vers la petite cuisinière, laissant Heero menait Duo vers le petit coin repas.

Prenant le chapeau de Duo de ses mains, Heero l'accrocha à côté du sien et désigna ensuite la table et les deux banquettes. « - Prend un siège. » Déclara-t-il en faisant signe à Duo de s'asseoir.

Notant qu'il y avait deux couverts l'un à côté de l'autre et un autre en face, Duo se glissa consciencieusement sur la banquette où se trouvait l'unique couvert. Heero s'installa en face de lui.

« - Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Heero, se rappelant ses manières.

« - L'eau est très bien. » Répondit Duo et il leva son verre au-dessus de la table pour qu'Heero puisse le remplir.

Relena apparut et déposa une panière de pain sur la table, en souriant, elle revint un instant plus tard avec deux assiettes fumantes qu'elle posa en face des deux hommes. Ayant récupéré la sienne, elle s'assit à côté d'Heero et en diagonale de Duo. « - C'est juste un simple ragoût, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. » Dit-elle à Duo.

« - J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il reniflait la vapeur qui s'élevait de l'assiette. « - Si le goût est aussi bon que l'odeur, je vais vraiment me régaler. » Ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir Relena.

« - Bon appétit. » Déclara Heero en saisissant ses couverts.

Duo prit une portion de ragoût dans sa fourchette et souffla doucement dessus pour rafraichir un peu. Puis la nourriture fit son chemin dans sa bouche et ses papilles prirent vie. C'était délicieux.

Heero décida de tenter un subtil petit flirt. « - Tu veux un petit pain ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, s'il te plait. » Répondit Duo et il prit un petit pain dans la corbeille qui lui était tendue.

« - Le sel, le poivre ? »

Duo hocha la tête.

Heero prit la salière et lui passa. Alors que les doigts de Duo se refermaient sur l'objet, Heero fit glisser ses propres doigts de manière à caresser ceux de Duo avant de lâcher prise. Il était certain que l'électricité qui avait traversé sa propre main avait aussi été ressentie par Duo.

Prenant la salière, Duo retint un halètement lorsque des doigts caressèrent les siens. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'autre homme par-dessous sa frange, essayant de déterminer ce que faisait exactement Heero là.

Le silence revint pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Relena ne puisse plus rester tranquille plus longtemps. Elle était inconsciente de la drague subtile qu'Heero avait faite mais ça lui démangeait d'en savoir plus sur le cowboy et était bien décidé à en savoir autant qu'elle pouvait.

« - Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu avant sur le circuit, Duo. »

« - C'est probablement parce que je suis encore nouveau dedans. » Répondit Duo.

« - Cela prend un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. » S'en mêla Heero.

« - Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça en vaut la peine si j'obtiens le titre de cowboy de l'année. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

« - Je pense qu'Heero va avoir son mot à dire. » Sourit Relena. « - Il a déjà obtenu ce titre et il l'a encore dans sa ligne de mire. »

« - C'est bon d'avoir de la concurrence. » Duo haussa les épaules. « - Mais à la fin, ça montre à quel point on le veut. »

« - A quel point le désires-tu Duo ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Heero. A l'intérieur, il tremblait, le double-sens de sa question était clair si Duo était assez intelligent pour le voir.

Duo l'était. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il pensait longuement et sérieusement à sa question. Bougeant légèrement sur son siège, son pied botté entra en contact avec le mollet d'Heero. « - Assez fort. » Lui dit-il, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero et laissa transparaitre la lueur de défi dans ses iris violets.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas frissonner visiblement, Heero baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa nourriture.

« - Heero est déterminé à l'avoir aussi. » Indiqua Relena, ignorant le léger étouffement de Duo à ses paroles. Elle leva les yeux. « - On dirait que vous allez finir tous les deux pour devoir vous battre pour savoir qui finira au-dessus. »

Cela fit avaler de travers à Duo.

Heero se pencha par-dessus la table pour donner des tapes sur le dos de l'homme, délogeant le petit morceau de steak que Duo avait avalé de travers. « - Me... merci. » Réussit à sortir Duo après avoir reprit un bol d'oxygène dans ses poumons.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Relena.

« - Ouais, je dois juste penser à ne pas respirer quand j'avale. » Déclara Duo en prenant un grand verre d'eau.

Relena poursuivit la conversation. « - Qu'est-ce que votre épouse ou petite-amie pense du fait que vous êtes un coureur de rodéo et risquez votre tête ? Je suis toujours inquiète qu'Heero revienne gravement blesser un de ces jours. » Dit-elle.

Duo leva les yeux et rencontra le regard curieux d'Heero. Gardant les yeux fixés sur l'autre cowboy, il répondit d'une voix basse et rauque. « - Je ne suis pas marié et je n'ai pas de petite-amie ou qui que ce soit pour se soucier de moi. » Répondit Duo. Puis tournant ses yeux vers Relena il ajouta. « - C'est toujours un risque à prendre et je remercie le bon Dieu après chaque rodéo que je suis toujours en un seul morceau. »

Heero frissonna cette fois alors que les mots étaient clairement dit et le soupçon de défi qu'il y avait en dessous. Il déglutit difficilement.

Relena plissa le front alors qu'elle regardait l'interaction entre les deux hommes, toujours incertaine de ce dont elle était témoin exactement. Pour toutes fins utiles, il apparut qu'ils se comparaient l'un et l'autre. « Oui, c'est tout ce que c'est. Ils font le point sur leurs forces respectives et les faiblesses. » Se dit-elle. « - Vous devez surement avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de vous... vos parents ? »

« - Non, personne. » Dit Duo. « - Mes parents sont morts. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

« - Oh, je suis désolée d'entendre ça, Duo. » Haleta Relena, s'en voulant d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte en me donnant naissance. Mon père a fait de son mieux pour m'élever mais il a été tué par un taureau rebelle dans le ranch où il travaillait quand j'avais quatre ans. Je ne me souviens pas grand-chose de lui, mais le propriétaire du ranch et sa femme m'ont gardé et m'ont, en quelque sorte, adopté si l'on peut dire. J'ai travaillé avec des bovins depuis que j'ai été en âge de monter en selle. »

« - Alors, pourquoi quitter tout cela pour le rodéo ? » Demanda Relena. « - Sûrement que cela aurait été beaucoup mieux de rester dans le ranch et de continuer à travailler, au moins c'est sûr. Je souhaite qu'Heero cesse ces rodéos absurdes et s'installe dans son ranch. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et regarda Duo par-dessus sa frange. Il vit une fugace lueur de compassion traversait les yeux violets et sut que Duo avait compris.

Duo décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas donner la raison principale d'avoir quitté le ranch de bétail pour faire des rodéos, il ne pensait pas que Relena apprécierait de savoir que ses parents adoptifs l'avaient mis à la porte quand ils avaient découvert qu'il était gay. Au lieu de cela, il lui dit son autre raison.

« - Eh bien, madame, j'ai un rêve, voyez-vous. Je ne veux pas travailler dans le bétail, je veux travailler avec les cow-pony. Mon rêve est d'avoir mon propre ranch et d'élever les meilleurs cow pony des États-Unis. »

« - Cela va être très coûteux. » Commenta Heero.

« - Tu n'as pas à me le dire. » Répondit Duo un peu tristement. « - J'ai touché un peu d'argent en travaillant pour mes parents adoptifs, mais ce n'est pas assez pour me mettre à mon compte. J'ai pensé pouvoir gagner rapidement de l'argent avec les chevaux et quelqu'un m'a suggéré de faire du rodéo vu que j'avais déjà plusieurs fois monté des taureaux et j'ai décidé que je pouvais tenter le coup. J'ai commencé par des petits pour apprendre les ficelles. Je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, mais ce genre de petits rodéos ne rapportaient pas grand-chose. » Duo saisit son verre et but quelques gorgées pour mouiller sa gorge sèche.

« -J'ai rassemblé assez pour m'acheter un ranch, mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'obtenir de quoi reproduire. J'ai Scythe et il va être mon étalon fondateur, mais j'ai encore besoin d'acquérir des juments. Ça coute de l'argent et ce que je touchais dans les petits rodéos n'était pas suffisant, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais tenter ma chance sur le circuit professionnel, l'argent est plus important et si je gagne le titre, alors j'aurais assez pour remplir le ranch et commencer mon programme d'élevage. »

« - C'est un grand rêve. » Déclara Relena.

« - Oui, ça l'est. »

« - C'est une sacrément bonne idée, cependant. » Déclara Heero. « - Des Cow-pony de qualité sont sacrément dur à obtenir de nos jours. Je peux voir pourquoi tu es si déterminé à remporter le titre. »

« - Assez parlé de moi, en ce qui te concerne Heero ? Comment se fais-tu que tu es sur le circuit ? » Demanda Duo, sa curiosité l'emportant sur lui et voulant détourner l'attention de lui.

« - Moi, je suppose que j'ai été élevé avec ça dans le sang. Mon père avait l'habitude d'être un coureur de rodéo, ma mère était une cow-girl qui faisait souvent des courses de tonneaux. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes quand ils se sont rencontrés et... eh bien... » Heero haussa les épaules. « - Je suis en quelque sorte arrivé et j'ai gâté les choses. Assez pour dire que ma mère était trop jeune pour porter la responsabilité d'un enfant et malgré que mon père est fait les choses bien et voulait l'épouser, elle a refusé et m'a donné à lui avant de partir. »

« - Heero, tu n'as pas à... » Commença à dire Duo, il pouvait voir combien cela devait être dur pour le cowboy, malgré l'intérêt de Duo de connaitre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'autre homme.

« - C'est bon. Je n'ai jamais caché mon passé. » Répondit Heero.

Relena se taisait, elle connaissait déjà le passé d'Heero, mais elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Heero ne sembla pas remarquer et continua à parler.

« - Dès que j'ai su marcher, il m'emmenait avec lui et j'ai plus ou moins grandi avec les chevaux sauvages et les taureaux et je suppose que d'une certaine manière, il avait l'espoir de croiser ma mère à nouveau. Mais si c'était le cas, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Puis j'ai vieilli et c'est devenu plus dur pour lui de vivre seulement des rentes du rodéo. Il a prit sa retraite et a acheté un ranch où je suis resté jusqu'à mes seize ans. J'ai travaillé avec mon père dans le ranch en élevant des bovins et parfois nous en vendions quelques-uns pour des rodéos. Nous avons aussi élevé quelques cow-pony, mais surtout pour notre usage personnel dans le ranch. Wing est le dernier que nous avons élevé avant... » Heero s'interrompit et déglutit avant de reprendre. « - Papa est mort il y a cinq ans et m'a laissé le ranch. Malheureusement, il m'a aussi laissé beaucoup de dette. J'ai continué à élever des bovins pour les boucheries mais ça devenait plus difficile de joindre les deux bouts et payer ces dettes. Je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans un rodéo et quand papa est mort et que je me suis retrouvé avec toutes ces factures à payer, j'ai décidé d'y revenir et voir si je pouvais me faire un peu plus d'argent. »

« - C'est un drogué d'adrénaline, je pense. » Murmura Relena. « - Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas travailler comme vacher sur un autre ranch tout en continuant à gérer le sien, je ne comprends pas. »

« - Mais n'est-ce pas le frisson du rodéo ? Sentir l'animal vibrer sous soi en essayant de tenir huit secondes, arriver à lancer le lasso autour du cou et l'attacher le plus vite possible ? » Interrogea Duo. « - Bien sûr, on peut gagner de l'argent en travaillant comme vacher, mais il n'y a aucun défi là-dedans. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero et voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, il sut qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus.

« - C'est exactement ce que je dis toujours. » Grommela Heero.

« - Oh, vous les cowboys, vous êtes tous pareils. Rien d'autre qu'accros à l'adrénaline. » Renifla Relena.

Duo commençait à avoir une meilleure compréhension de la situation actuelle d'Heero et pouvait voir pourquoi l'autre homme traitait sa copine comme il le faisait parfois. _« Merde ! Pas __étonnant que le pauvre gars__ semble être confus sur ce qu'il veut avec elle sur son dos tout le temps. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il ressentit une soudaine vague de sympathie pour le cowboy alors que Relena poursuivait sa tirade.

« - Un jour, tu reviendras gravement blessé, Heero. Et je ne parle pas seulement d'une jambe cassée par un stupide cheval, je veux dire sérieusement blessé qui t'immobiliserait pendant des mois, peut-être même ne jamais remarcher ou travailler le bétail de nouveau et cela nous conduira où ? Nous ne pouvons pas élever une famille si tu ne peux pas travailler. » Dit-elle, apparemment inconsciente dut fait qu'ils avaient un visiteur et que ce n'était pas vraiment le temps ni l'endroit pour avoir une prise de bec.

« - Relena. » Grogna Heero avec avertissement. Ses joues commençaient à rougir d'embarras. C'était la dernière dont il avait besoin en ce moment, surtout quand il essayait de tâter le terrain, essayant de comprendre ces nouveaux sentiments qui faisaient en rage en lui.

« - Euh... je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Déclara Duo. Il se sentait également gêné et pas seulement pour être pris dans quelque chose de personnel, mais également pour ce qu'il ressentait pour Heero.

La voix de Duo attira l'attention de Relena et elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin. « - Je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle. « - Je devrais vraiment me souvenir que nous avons un invité. »

« - C'est tout à fait correct, madame, mais je devrais vraiment y aller. J'ai besoin de vérifier Scythe puis aller me coucher. Ça va être une grosse journée demain. » Dit Duo alors qu'il glissait le long de la banquette et se levait.

Relena et Heero lui emboîtèrent le pas, Heero passant le chapeau de Duo pour lui.

« - Merci pour le dîner, madame. C'était un très bon repas. » Duo embrassa le dos de la main de Relena à nouveau, tout en frissonnant intérieurement en se rappelant de se rincer la bouche avec une dose supplémentaire de dentifrice plus tard, quand il se brosserait les dents.

« - Je vais aller dehors avec toi. » Annonça Heero et repérant ensuite les yeux rétrécissant de Relena, il ajouta rapidement : « - J'ai besoin de vérifier Wing et le niveau de son seau d'eau. »

« - Bon, ne sois pas trop long, Heero. Merci d'être venu dîner, Duo. J'espère que nous pourrons faire cela à nouveau très bientôt. » Dit Relena avec un sourire.

« - Ça serait bien. » Répondit Duo. _«_ _Ou mieux encore, ça serait parfait si ce n'était qu'Heero et moi. »_ Répliqua sa libido.

Duo inspira une grande bouffée d'air quand il sortit, Heero juste derrière lui. Ils marchèrent côte à côté durant les quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs caravanes, puis Heero s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Duo.

« - Je suis désolé pour Relena. » Commença-t-il. « - Elle veut bien faire, mais... »

« - C'est bon Heero. » Interrompit Heero. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « - J'ai l'impression distincte que tu n'es pas heureux avec elle et je ne veux pas seulement dire de la façon dont elle exprime son opinion. » Dit-il doucement.

Heero leva les yeux et regarda profondément dans les yeux indigo. Il y avait toute sorte de choses tourbillonnant à l'intérieur de ses prunelles, la compassion, la compréhension, la sympathie, le désir, la convoitise et une promesse de tous les secrets de l'univers. Heero dut reprendre son souffle. « - Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. » Admit-il d'une voix rauque.

Duo se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans l'espace personnel d'Heero. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Heero et regarda profondément dans ses prunelles cobalt. « - Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu veux, je serais là. » Espérant qu'il ne faisait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, Duo se pencha ensuite, parcourant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et effleura les lèvres d'Heero. « - Je te verrai demain. » Sur ce, Duo disparu.

Heero resta figé sur place, soulevant une main et ses doigts touchant ses lèvres où un doux picotement persistait après la légère caresse des lèvres de Duo. « - Oh merde, je suis vraiment perdu. » Dit-il.

A l'intérieur de la caravane, Relena jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait à peine voir les deux cowboys. Elle vit Duo poser la main sur l'épaule d'Heero et se déplacer, mais heureusement pour Heero, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle voit ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa poitrine se serra de colère. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait entre eux, mais bon sang, elle comptait bien le savoir !

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**caro06 :** Merci à toi pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**saimaa :** Oui, enfin un rapprochement entre Duo et Heero... et ça ne sera pas le dernier lors de ce rodéo ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review, le nouveau chapitre est juste en dessous alors bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle<br>He'll win the next go round  
>Rodeo – Garth Brooks] <em>

Heero avait repris suffisamment ses esprits pour aller vérifier Wing et vérifier l'eau de l'étalon. Toujours confus, il se tint près de la cour de métal, caressant le front du cheval. Il vit la lumière s'allumait dans la caravane de Duo et l'ombre de l'homme alors qu'il passait devant les rideaux tirés de la petite fenêtre. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur cette minuscule fenêtre alors que son cerveau essayait d'analyser ce qui était arrivé.

Duo l'avait embrassé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fallait.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit, maintenant il savait que Duo le désirait. L'autre cowboy avait beaucoup admis, même si les mots n'étaient pas directs. Il jeta un regard à Wing. « - C'est quoi ce bordel, que dois-je faire, Wing ? »

L'étalon émit un doux grognement et frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de son maître.

Les yeux cobalt se reposèrent sur la petite fenêtre où l'ombre de Duo apparut de nouveau. L'ombre bougea gracieusement, levant les bras et Heero réalisa avec un frissonnement que Duo se déshabillait. « - Oh, merde. » Murmura-t-il, mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

L'ombre bougea de nouveau, la chemise étant mise de côté et les mains se mirent en mouvement pour détacher le jean serré. Heero avala sa salive, une sensation de picotement dans la région inférieure de son corps et la culpabilité inonda soudainement son cœur. Il ne devait pas être ici à regarder. Il n'était pas mieux qu'un voyeur.

Il était impuissant pour bouger.

Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de l'ombre, regardant le jean glissait sur les hanches, laissant une silhouette d'un corps musclé seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Wing émit un grognement et secoua la tête, Heero réalisa alors qu'il avait saisis une des oreilles de l'étalon et avait resserré la main autour d'elle. « - Désolé, Wing. » S'excusa-t-il en tapotant le cou du cheval.

Ses yeux, cependant, revinrent sur la fenêtre et ses genoux flanchèrent presque. L'ombre de Duo était en train d'enlever son boxer. « - Merde, merde, merde. » Marmonna Heero pour lui-même alors que son aine se serrait douloureusement. L'ombre derrière le rideau s'étendit et Heero eut une merveilleuse 'vue'. Ses yeux furent attirés par l'aine de Duo et il pouvait clairement discerner l'érection à moitié dure sur la forme d'ombre. Quand la main de Duo chuta entre ses jambes et saisit son sexe, le caressant doucement, Heero gémit alors que sa propre érection durcissait rapidement.

Puis la lumière s'éteignit en même temps que Relena ouvrit la porte de la caravane. « - Heero ? Tu as presque fini ? »

« Je n'ai même pas commencé, putain. » Pensait-il pour lui-même alors qu'il sentait son érection diminuait. « - J'arrive. » _« Ouais, j'aimerais. »_ Lui dit sa libido.

« - D'accord. Je fais du thé, alors ne sois pas long où il sera froid. »

Sur un dernier regard sur la caravane désormais sombre, Heero retourna à l'intérieur de la sienne.

* * *

><p>L'aurore apparut avec la promesse d'une belle journée à venir. Duo roula sur son petit lit et le sommeil le quitta lentement. Se redressant et s'asseyant sur le côté du lit, il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Son érection matinale était assez impressionnante ce matin.<p>

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant.

« - Désolé, mini-Max, tu n'auras rien ce matin, d'ailleurs, je croyais que tu avais eu assez de la nuit dernière. » Murmura-t-il à sa bite alors qu'il se levait et s'étirait. Son esprit lui rappela les pensées impures qu'il avait eus la nuit dernière après le bref baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero. Cela l'avait vraiment tendu de façon physique et il avait eu du mal à marcher et une fois à l'intérieur de sa propre caravane, il avait laissé toute sorte de fantasmes sortir. Pas étonnant qu'il avait une douleur dans le poignet ce matin.

L'érection diminuant un peu, Duo traversa sa caravane jusqu'à la partie cuisine et mit la bouilloire sur le feu. Il avait besoin d'un peu de caféine pour commencer sa journée. Complètement à l'aise avec sa nudité, il continua à se déplacer, récupérant le lait, le sucre et le café dans les placards minuscules et le réfrigérateur avant de saisir sa tasse.

Scythe entendit les mouvements et donna un coup de sabot bruyant contre le véhicule. Il voulait son petit-déjeuner.

« - Ouais, ouais. Une seconde, Scythe. » Dit Duo. La bouilloire siffla et Duo se prépara sa boisson, son érection ayant complètement disparu maintenant. Saisissant un pantalon, il l'enfila et glissa ses pieds dans une vieille paire d'espadrilles. Avec un large bâillement, il sortit à l'extérieur pour nourrir le cheval bruyant.

Scythe grogna et souffla par ses narines alors que Duo allait chercher son repas. En face de lui, Wing regarda, les oreilles dressées et un reniflement provenant de son nez. La nourriture fit mélangée et versée dans la mangeoire que Duo accrocha à la barrière et il caressa le cou de Scythe alors que ce dernier plongeait immédiatement son museau à l'intérieur et commençait à manger, tournant le dos à l'autre étalon et faisant des chiquenaudes paresseuses avec sa queue.

Wing ne fut pas heureux de cela et se mit à marcher autour de sa cour, hennissant doucement alors qu'il attendait son propre petit-déjeuner. Duo regarda l'étalon un moment en tapotant le cou noir et blanc.

« - Désolé Wing. Si je savais où était ta nourriture et ce que tu prends, je t'en donnerais. Je suis sûr que ton maître va bientôt venir te nourrir et... Aie ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Duo fut interrompu au milieu d'une phrase par une douleur aigu au niveau de sa fesse gauche et il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il repéra le museau de Scythe qui replongeait rapidement dans sa mangeoire. Regardant tour à tour l'étalon et ses fesses, Duo comprit ce qui s'était passé et malgré les preuves, il avait du mal à assembler les deux bouts, mais il avait encore quelques morceaux d'avoine accrochés à son pantalon et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que Scythe venait de lui mordre les fesses.

« - Tu es jaloux. » Gronda Duo, se massant toujours la fesse.

Scythe refusa de répondre, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser son maître montrer la moindre affection envers un autre cheval, surtout celui-là ! Semblait qu'il ait compris le message, au moins son maître concentrait son attention sur lui maintenant.

Si Duo ne savait pas mieux, il aurait juré que son cheval semblait satisfait. Secouant la tête, il regarda la caravane d'Heero. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mouvement en ce moment donc Duo retourna dans la sienne pour finir son café et préparer ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche.

Le temps que Duo revienne de sa douche, Heero avait nourri Wing et n'était nulle part en vue. Le cowboy aux longs cheveux haussa les épaules et s'installa dans sa caravane pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant qu'il n'ait besoin d'aller à l'aréna pour le tirage au sort pour définir les animaux qu'il aurait.

* * *

><p>Heero avait passé une nuit plutôt inconfortable et n'avait pas réussi à beaucoup dormir. Quand il était revenu dans sa caravane, après avoir vu Duo se déshabiller, il avait été sur ses gardes. Quelque chose lui disait que Relena n'était pas contente et un nœud de peur s'était installé dans son ventre. Il n'était pas sûr si la femme avait vu le bref baiser ou pas, vu qu'il faisait assez sombre à l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'elle n'ait rien vu.<p>

Il y avait quelque chose cependant et Heero était sûr que cela avait à voir avec Duo. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Duo l'avait soutenu pour le rodéo et son amour pour lui. Relena n'aurait pas aimé cela du tout.

Il avait fini par tomber dans un sommeil agité autour de trois heures du matin, quand son cerveau fut finalement épuisé de rejouer en permanence les images de l'ombre de Duo dans sa caravane. Quand il fut réveillé par les appels constants de Wing pour son déjeuner, il se sentait comme s'il avait été écrasé par un troupeau de bétail affolé.

Relena n'était pas dans le lit avec lui et sa trousse de toilette manquait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était allée prendre sa douche. C'était une bénédiction d'une certaine manière... cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à sa froideur.

Enfilant un pantalon, il sortit dans l'air frais pour nourrir son cheval. En face de lui, Scythe était en train de manger sa propre nourriture ce qui signifiait que Duo était levé. Le coeur d'Heero se réchauffa quand il pensa à l'autre cowboy et ses lèvres frissonnaient encore.

Revenant vers la caravane, il prit sa propre trousse de toilette et une serviette et partit vers les sanitaires.

Quand il revint, Relena préparait le petit-déjeuner. Une tasse de café l'attendait sur la petite table et il l'attrapa alors qu'il marchait pour aller ranger ses affaires. Revenant, il s'approcha derrière la femme et posa une main sur son épaule. Relena repoussa son contact.

« - Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid en lui tendant une assiette.

Silencieusement, il la prit et se mit à table pour manger, ses yeux fixant Relena alors qu'elle se déplaçait, faisant la vaisselle et ensuite refaire le petit lit. Il soupira intérieurement alors qu'un sentiment de vide s'installer dans son ventre. Mécaniquement, il porta la nourriture à sa bouche, mâcha et avala, son esprit étant sur une planète complètement différente.

Il ne voulait pas blesser intentionnellement Relena, mais leur relation était sérieusement bloquée. Ce n'était pas vraiment dû à Duo... bien que le cowboy aux longs cheveux ait été un élément majeur. Heero n'était pas heureux ces derniers temps, les arguments et les disputes au cours de ces six derniers mois témoignaient de cela.

Avec Duo maintenant dans l'équation, Heero commençait à comprendre ses propres sentiments, ses besoins et ses désirs et sa relation avec Relena prenait un chemin encore plus rocailleux. D'une part, il savait qu'il devait dire à Relena qu'il n'était plus intéressé par une relation avec elle, mais que c'était de sa faute à lui. Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas très heureuse de cette décision, mais elle s'en remettrait et reprendrait sa vie.

Il espérait.

Puis il y avait Duo.

L'autre cowboy était certainement intéressé par Heero, mais Heero voulait-il vraiment s'impliquer avec le cowboy ? Oui, il était attiré par l'homme mais l'attirance était-elle suffisante ? Pouvait-il passer sa vie avec un autre homme ? Qu'est-ce que Duo voulait de cette attirance ? Voulait-il tout simplement du sexe ? Ou quelque chose de plus sérieux ?

« - Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

La voix et le tapotement de pied finit par tirer Heero de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir que Relena le regardait d'un air légèrement irrité.

« - Désolé. »

« - Je t'ai demandé trois fois si tu avais terminé, car tu dois y aller si tu souhaites être dans le rodéo. Le tirage au sort pour les chevaux et les taureaux commence dans cinq minutes. » Répliqua Relena.

« - Merde ! »

« - Heero ! Langage ! »

« - Désolé. » Heero bondit de la table et saisit son chapeau. « - A plus tard. » Dit-il en se tournant vers la porte de la caravane et commençant à courir à travers le camp vers la tente de l'administration où le tirage au sort aurait lieu.

Relena le regarda partir, le visage sombre alors qu'elle fulminait. Elle avait l'intention d'aller avec lui, mais dans sa hâte, il avait oublié cela et lui avait même claqué la porte au nez. Saisissant son sac et faisant de son mieux pour garder sa colère sous contrôle, elle sortit de la caravane et le suivit à travers le camp.

* * *

><p>Duo était au milieu de la foule de cowboy et bavarder avec Trowa. Le cavalier blond, Quatre, était aux côtés du clown... très proche. Duo regardait le couple avec amusement, il se doutait qu'ils s'étaient finalement rapprochés et si c'était le cas, il était heureux pour eux. Ses yeux balayèrent la foule.<p>

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Hein ? » Les yeux de Duo se reposèrent sur Trowa, remarquant ses lèvres légèrement étirées.

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier ? » Répéta Trowa.

« - Nah, je regarde juste qui est ici. » Répondit Duo, faisant de son mieux pour se couvrir.

« - Bien sûr. » Fit Trowa d'une voix trainante. « - Et Wufei monte les chevaux avec un tutu. »

« - Il quoi ? » S'exclama Quatre.

« - Quatre, c'était une blague. » Précisa Trowa.

« - Oh. » Il était évident que le blond avait seulement entendu la fin de la conversation et il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Duo ricana doucement puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il repérait une silhouette familière et des cheveux bruns hirsute sous un chapeau noir.

Remarquant le léger changement chez le cowboy, les yeux de Trowa suivirent la direction de ceux de Duo et un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il repéra ce qu'il regardait. « - Tu regardes juste qui est là, hein ? » Taquina-t-il. « - Ne rechercherais-tu pas un cowboy en particulier avec des cheveux chocolat par hasard ? »

La lueur dans les yeux de Duo s'assombrit soudainement et un air menaçant apparut sur son beau visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ça avait disparu, remplacé par un masque joyeux, mais Trowa pouvait voir à travers. Jetant un regard à travers la foule, Trowa repéra Relena et comprit instantanément le changement soudain dans le comportement de Duo. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Duo et baissa la voix. « - Juste un conseil amical, ne joue pas avec le feu, sauf si tu veux te brûler. »

Regardant les yeux émeraude, Duo savait que le clown était sincère. Duo soupira. « - C'est un peu tard pour ça. »

Sourcillant, Trowa parla de nouveau. « - Il n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt pour rien d'autre que son cheval et Relena. Ce gars est hétéro et même s'il ne l'était pas, je ne pense pas que Relena le lâcherait facilement. C'est une femme très possessive et habituée à avoir ce qu'elle veut. Il ne pait pas de sa croix. » Avertit Trowa.

« - Tu pourrais être surpris, Trowa. » Répondit Duo dans un murmure. « - Les signaux que j'ai reçus semblent indiquer qu'il n'est pas aussi hétéro que tout le monde le pense. »

« - Tu as vu ça comment ? »

Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Duo, vas-tu le dire ou pas ? » Trowa avait l'air un peu vexé. « - Tu sais que tout ce que tu me diras sera gardé dans la plus stricte confidentialité. »

« - Je sais Tro. » Duo raconta brièvement au clown le dîner du soir précédent, omettant seulement la partie sur le bref baiser. Cela était encore trop personnel pour lui et il voulait le garder pour lui-même et le savourer pendant un moment.

« - Je vois. » L'esprit de Trowa tournait. « - Je n'aurais jamais deviné, il n'a jamais donné aucune indication comme quoi il était intéressé par un autre homme. Comme quoi, tu ne peux pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Mais, Duo, je serais très prudent à ta place, j'avancerais avec précaution. Relena ne peut pas savoir, mais tu peux être certain que quand et si elle le découvrira, elle ne sera pas amusée. Cette femme peut être très vindicative et quand il s'agit d'Heero, elle ne le laissera pas partir sans se battre. Sois prudent et surveille tes arrières. »

« - Merci, Trowa. Je ne manquerais pas de m'en rappeler. » Duo avait déjà une petite idée que Relena serait difficile à retirer de la scène, mais étant donné ce que Trowa avait dit, il pensait qu'il ferait mieux de prendre note des conseils et surveiller ses arrières.

La conversation fut interrompue lors que les organisateurs arrivèrent et que le tirage au sort pour les taureaux et les chevaux commençaient.

Duo tira un taureau nommé Tonnerre et était assez content de ça. Tonnerre luttait habituellement très bien et si un cowboy pouvait rester sur lui pendant les huit secondes, il obtenait généralement un bon score. Debout et avec Trowa et Quatre près de lui, Duo observait Heero, impatient de voir le taureau qu'il tirerait.

Heero était arrivé juste avant le commencement du tirage au sort et une fois qu'il fut sous la tente, ses yeux se mirent à la recherche d'un cowboy aux yeux violets. Il repéra Duo à l'autre bout et fut sur le point de se diriger vers lui à travers la foule quand une main molle saisit son bras et l'arrêta dans son élan. Il se tourna pour voir que Relena était debout à ses côtés, le visage sombre.

« - C'est très gentil de m'avoir attendu, Heero. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Immédiatement, Heero fut sur ses gardes et décida qu'il pourrait voir Duo plus tard. « - Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu venais au tirage au sort. » Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

« - Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. » Grogna-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur son bras.

Plutôt que d'ajouter de l'essence sur le feu, Heero se détourna alors de l'endroit où se tenait Duo, les tournants vers le petit podium où les organisateurs se rassemblaient. « - On dirait que le tirage va commencer. » Dit-il platement, détournant le sujet.

Relena ne répondit pas, mais elle resta à ses côtés, la main fermement posé sur son bras.

Un par un, les cowboys passèrent et tirèrent le nom d'un taureau, diverses expressions faciales indiquant ce qu'ils pensaient de l'animal qu'ils avaient pioché. Relena regardait attentivement, un œil sur Heero et un autre sur les organisateurs. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Duo, elle plissa les yeux. Sa main était toujours sur le bras d'Heero et elle ressentit le petit frisson qui le traversa. Elle nota que les yeux du jeune homme étaient fixés sur l'autre cowboy et qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres alors que ses traits se détendaient.

Elle savait que Heero était intéressé par l'autre cowboy et d'abord ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, car il lui semblait juste que les deux cowboys deviendraient de bons amis. La nuit dernière, cependant, le dîner et la façon dont Duo parlait facilement avec Heero, allant même jusqu'à défendre presque Heero quand elle avait exprimé ses objections sur le rodéo, avait fait tourner son esprit durant des heures. Elle ne soupçonnait toujours rien de plus qu'une bonne amitié, mais elle ressentait un léger malaise quand elle observait Heero et comment il interagissait avec l'autre homme. Il souriait rarement comme ça.

Heero secoua son bras et à contrecœur, elle le laissa partir, le regardant marcher vers les organisateurs et tirer son taureau. « - Mafia. » Fut le nom cité et Heero revint rapidement vers Relena, ses yeux balayant la foule pour voir où était Duo. Sa colère ressuscita alors que l'autre cowboy regardait également Heero et lui sourit. Lorsque Heero sourit en retour, elle sentit la colère augmentait encore plus.

Une pensée lancinante força son chemin dans son esprit et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y prêter attention. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir tort, mais la pensée ne partait pas. Elle continuait de la narguer. Décidant de se calmer pour le moment, Relena décida que le seul moyen de confirmer ou contester cette pensée fut de garder le silence et d'observer.

Elle se promit également de ne pas quitter Heero des yeux.

Le prochain tirage fut celui des chevaux sauvages, Duo tira un étalon appelé Flèche pour la montée à cru et Sucre pour la montée en selle. Heero tira Sparks pour la montée à cru et Flash pour la montée en selle. Une fois cela fait, le tirage au sort pour l'ordre de passage pour les évènements du lasso et la maitrise du veau eu lieu. Duo tira la quatrième place pour le lasso et la huitième place pour la maitrise du veau. Heero tira la sixième place pour le lasso et la deuxième place pour la maitrise du veau.

Une fois tous les tirages terminés, les cowboys commencèrent à se disperser et retourner à leurs caravanes pour se préparer pour le rodéo qui commencerai bientôt. Les yeux d'Heero recherchèrent Duo, il voulait discuter avec l'autre cowboy.

Relena le regardait de près et quand elle repéra que les yeux d'Heero balayaient la foule, elle décida que s'en était assez et resserra son emprise sur son bras. « - Allez, tu as besoin de revenir à la caravane et seller Wing pour le défilé d'ouverture. » Dit-elle.

Heero fronça les sourcils, mais Relena insista et commença à le tirer par le bras. Il savait que s'il résistait, elle voudrait savoir où il allait et ce qu'il ferait. A contrecœur, il la suivit et remit à plus tard sa tentative pour parler avec Duo.

Alors que les cowboys commençaient à partir, Duo chercha Heero. Il voulait parler à l'autre cowboy, principalement pour voir s'il pouvait évaluer comment Heero se sentait ce matin, si le bref baiser qu'il lui avait donné avait complètement ruiné ce qu'il y avait entre eux ou pas. Il repéra le chapeau noir et les cheveux chocolat alors qu'Heero quittait la tente. Pressant le pas, Duo essaya de le rattraper.

Une fois dehors, il vit Heero s'éloigner, Relena fermement accrochée à son bras. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux et Duo s'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant s'éloigner, ne sachant pas quoi faire de tout cela.

Avec un soupir, il décida de laisser les choses comme elles étaient pour le moment, il pourrait essayer de parler à Heero plus tard et s'excuser pour avoir mis l'autre homme mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, alors il déambula à travers le campement pour rejoindre sa caravane où Scythe l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Ayant atteint la caravane, Heero alla chercher sa selle et sa bride tandis que Relena avait attaché Wing avec le licol pour qu'elle puisse le brosser. Heero était perplexe. Relena était encore en train de le traiter froidement dans un sens, mais elle était constamment près de lui. Il remarqua Duo revenir vers sa remorque et attacher Scythe avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur et revenir avec le matériel pour l'Appaloosa. Il remarqua également les regards que lui lançait Duo. Il bougea subtilement avec Wing pour essayer de se rapprocher un peu plus du côté de la clôture qui faisait face à celle où Duo était et pouvoir parler avec le cowboy, mais Relena était constamment là.<p>

Ça devenait sérieusement frustrant.

Duo continuait à lancer des petits regards à Heero et plusieurs fois il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler avec l'autre homme quand Relena apparaissait entre Heero et sa ligne de vision, attirant l'attention d'Heero et bloquant toute tentative qu'il avait pour parler avec le cowboy.

Il apparut à Duo que la femme gardait délibérément Heero loin_. « Merde ! Je me demande si elle nous __a vus__ la nuit dernière ? »_ Pensa Duo. Cela expliquait son comportement possessif et Trowa l'avait justement prévenu qu'elle était très possessive. _« Merde, merde, merde ! » _

La seule façon de savoir serait de parler à Heero... et en ce moment ce n'était pas possible. Une fois que Scythe fut scellé, Duo le sortit de la cour et le monta, s'installant facilement en selle. Il ramassa les rênes et poussa l'étalon en avant. Heero avait disparu de nouveau à l'intérieur de sa caravane et plutôt que d'attendre aux alentours, Duo se dirigea vers la zone de rassemblement en préparation de la grande parade d'ouverture.

A l'intérieur de sa remorque, Heero enfilait ses bottes et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Duo monter en selle, s'installant, son parfait derrière s'installant sur le cuir souple. Il réussit avec quelques efforts à détourner le regard de la fenêtre et se concentrer sur ses bottes.

Relena remarqua son air distrait et fronça les sourcils.

Une fois ses bottes enfilaient, Heero sortit de la caravane et sortit Wing de la cour. Il le monta et rassembla les rênes. Sans attendre de voir si Relena le suivait, il mit l'étalon au trot et se dirigea vers la zone de rassemblement. Avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de parler avec Duo soit avant ou pendant le défilé d'ouverture.

Au moins, Relena ne pourrait pas le suivre là-bas.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**saimaa :** Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Le rodéo se termine dans le chapitre ci-dessous et je pense que tu vas bien aimé la fin ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**caro06 :** De rien pour le chapitre et merci à toi pour la review._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's boots and chaps  
>It's cowboys hats<br>It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Le temps que Duo arrive à la zone de rassemblement, la plupart des cowboys et employés qui prenaient part au rodéo étaient là. Jetant un regard sur la foule, il repéra Trowa, Wufei et Quatre étaient également avec lui et il décida de s'avancer vers eux. Il savait qu'Heero n'était pas encore là, l'autre cowboy n'était pas encore prêt quand il était parti, mais il gardait un oeil sur lui.

« - Comment vas-tu Duo ? » Demanda poliment Wufei alors qu'il montait en selle et tapotait le cou de son cheval.

« - Très bien, Wufei. Et toi ? »

« - On ne peut mieux. » Fut la réponse.

« - Comment penses-tu t'en sortir aujourd'hui, Duo ? » Demanda poliment Quatre depuis là où il était assit sur le dos de sa monture.

« - J'ai l'espoir de faire de bons scores. Tous les animaux que j'ai tirés sont très bons et Scythe se sent au sommet de sa forme aussi. »

« - Je te souhaite tous les meilleurs temps. »

« - Merci. » Duo se retourna pour regarder la foule et repéra un cheval noir et blanc familier qui approchait de la zone de rassemblement. Son visage s'adoucit, surtout quand il remarqua que Relena n'était pas avec l'autre cowboy. Pendant une minute, il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir Relena assise derrière Heero sur le dos de Wing. Il grogna doucement à lui-même.

* * *

><p>Immédiatement après qu'Heero fut arrivé, il regarda en arrière pour voir à quelle distance était Relena et où était l'objet de sa confusion. Relena était encore au niveau du camp, mais elle se rapprochait de seconde en seconde. Il pensait qu'il avait environ deux minutes pour localiser Duo, lui dire un mot rapide et s'éloigner de lui avant que Relena arrive.<p>

Ses yeux scannèrent la foule et il repéra Duo. Ses talons heurtèrent les flancs de Wing, exhortant l'étalon a avancer dans la foule vers Duo. Le cowboy était avec Trowa et deux autres gars, Heero pourrait toujours utiliser l'excuse de saluer les travailleurs du rodéo à Relena pendant qu'elle arrivait, alors qu'en fait il profitait de l'occasion pour dire deux mots à l'autre cowboy.

Les yeux violets observèrent le cowboy pendant qu'il se déplaçait à travers la masse vers lui et il sourit. « - Salut. » Salua-t-il doucement quand Heero réussit à stopper Wing à côté de lui.

Ayant atteint sa destination, Heero se retrouva soudainement démunis. La vision de l'ombre de Duo à travers les rideaux de la nuit dernière surgit dans son esprit et il sentit ses joues chauffaient. Entendant la salutation et le sourire qui l'accompagnait, Heero contraint ses pensées à s'éloigner et exigea à sa voix de travailler. « - Salut. » Répondit-il et il se donna un coup de pied botté mentalement_. « Quelle belle façon de commencer la conversation. »_ Se réprimanda-t-il.

« - Tu vas bien, Heero ? » Demanda Duo, sa voix un peu inquiète quand Heero s'était mis à rougir et lui avait rendu son salut d'une voix un peu rauque.

« - Je vais bien. » Réussit à sortir Heero. Prenant une grande inspiration, il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de commencer à parler maintenant et vite. « - Duo, la nuit dernière... »

_« Ah, nous y voilà. »_ Pensa Duo et il sentit son cœur s'effondrer.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Heero se pencha un peu plus vers Duo et baissa la voix. « - Écoute, je voulais juste dire merci. J'ai passé un très bon moment et aussi... » Heero s'interrompit, frustré par son manque de mot pour faire savoir au cowboy ce qu'il ressentait et la confusion qui le traversait.

« - C'est Relena, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira Duo. « - Je comprends, Heero. »

« - Oui... non ! » Heero réalisa soudainement ce que Duo devait penser.

Duo lui lança un regard complètement perdu.

« - Duo, j'ai besoin de te parler, de trier certaines choses mais... » Heero regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Relena était presque dans la zone de rassemblement. « - Merde ! Duo, je dois te parler, mais maintenant j'ai Relena qui me traque. Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et je ne sais pas si elle se doute de ce qui se passe ou si elle a vu quelque chose... putain, je me prends vraiment la tête, hein ? »

Un sourire amusé traversa le visage de Duo. « - Je suis d'accord, nous avons besoin de parler, Heero, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nous verrons si nous ne pouvons pas prendre quelques minutes durant la compétition en cours. »

« - Je doute que j'ai une minute pour moi. » Répondit Heero d'un air maussade. « - Putain, elle est déjà là. »

Les yeux violets de Duo se tournèrent et notèrent Relena en train de faire son chemin à travers la foule vers eux. « - Heero, certains des gars et moi, nous partons à une sorte de fête après le rodéo. Trowa l'organise et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait que tu viennes. »

« - Je vais devoir emmener Relena avec moi. » Répliqua aigrement Heero.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, emmène-la, je suis sûr que nous serons en mesure de nous échapper pendant un court moment et nous pourrons parler alors. »

Les mots de Duo donnèrent à Heero une lueur d'espoir. « - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« - Bon. Nous ferions mieux de bouger, ils vont bientôt nous appeler dans une minute. » Plutôt que de provoquer des problèmes supplémentaires à Heero avec Relena, Duo tourna Scythe et chevaucha vers Wufei, se mettant avec lui pour le défilé d'ouverture.

Le regardant partir, Heero sentit son étincelle d'espoir grandir, seulement cette étincelle fut aspergée quand la voix de Relena retentit.

« - Heero, ils appellent pour le rassemblement. » Dit-elle sèchement, visiblement en colère contre lui.

« - Je sais. » Soupira Heero et il tourna avec Wing pour rejoindre les autres cowboys.

* * *

><p>Le défilé commença, les acclamations de la foule résonnant alors que les concurrents et membre du personnel arrivaient dans l'arène, saluant les gens. La musique sortit des haut-parleurs pour accompagner la parade, suivit par le discours de bienvenu et souhaiter bonne chance à tous les concurrents avant que tout le monde se prépare pour que les premières épreuves commencent.<p>

Avec Relena collant Heero, les cowboys n'eurent pas la chance de parler durant les évènements. Ils purent cependant échanger quelques sourires et hochement de tête au cours de la journée. Le taureau de Duo, Tonnerre, fit un bon combat, ruant et bondissant aussi. Duo réussit à rester sur lui durant le décompte complet, Trowa fit son travail en tant que clown pour distraire le taureau quand Duo dut quitter l'arène. Quatre était juste là pour le protéger tandis que Wufei s'occupait de la sangle au flanc avant que Tonnerre reparte rejoindre ses compagnons dans les enclos. Ce fut un bon score pour Duo et il prit la tête du classement pour la montée du taureau.

Le taureau d'Heero, Mafia, avait dû avoir une bonne journée de repos, car il rua plus violemment qu'il le faisait d'habitude. Il y avait des moments où Heero croyait qu'il allait mordre la poussière, mais il resta sur l'animal durant les secondes obligatoires. Son score ne fut pas aussi élevé que ce qu'il aurait aimé et il envisagea de demander un second passage. Relena l'en dissuada.

La montée sellée suivie, Heero se retrouva sur Flash et il fit des ruées spectaculaires, réussissant à faire chuter Heero et l'envoyant au sol après seulement cinq secondes. L'estomac de Duo tomba à ses pieds alors qu'il regardait la chute, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder l'autre cowboy qui boitait hors de l'arène comme il l'aurait voulu. Ses yeux se plissèrent en regardant Relena s'agiter autour d'Heero et le mépris évident du cowboy pour sa préoccupation.

Trowa réussi à lui transmettre un message pour lui grâce à Quatre, lui faisant savoir qu'Heero allait bien, sa jambe était seulement un peu douloureuse mais rien de grave. Duo était soulagé à cela.

L'étalon de Duo était tout sauf doux, un cheval qui ne portait pas bien son nom. Sucre se mit à s'agiter violemment, la tête presque baissée entre ses pattes et son arrière-train se levant aussi haut que possible dès que le box fut ouvert. Duo était secoué sur la selle, forçant ses épaules à suivre le cheval alors que l'animal se tordait, tournait et tournait, ruant en permanence alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se débarrasser du cowboy. Wufei le récupéra sur sa selle et le posa pour qu'il salue la foule quand il eut tenu ses huit secondes.

La montée à cru suivit ensuite. Sparks se débrouillait bien, mais Heero était déterminé à rester dessus durant les huit secondes. Il savait qu'il avait perdu du terrain avec la montée sellée et il comptait bien compenser cela. Malgré tous les efforts de l'étalon, Heero réussit à rester en place durant la totalité du temps et fut très content d'être ramassé par Quatre.

« - Comment va Duo ? » Réussit-il à sortir à Quatre alors qu'il l'éloignait du cheval sauvage.

« - Bien la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. » Répondit Quatre. « - Vous comptez parler ensemble après le rodéo ? »

« - Ouais, je l'ai prévu. »

« - Je suis content de l'entendre. Duo et toi devez vraiment parler. » Sourit Quatre alors qu'il laissait le cowboy descendre sur le sol battu de l'arène.

« - Je sais. » Fit Heero en reprenant son chapeau que le clown avait récupéré.

« - Je voudrais aussi te parler après. » Dit doucement Trowa alors qu'il lui tendait son chapeau.

Les yeux d'Heero s'arrondirent alors qu'il observait les prunelles émeraude. « - Pourquoi ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules. « - Je surveille juste pour un ami. » Répondit-il et avant qu'Heero ne le questionne, le clown s'éloigna.

Fronçant les sourcils, Heero retourna vers l'arrière de l'arène et fut confronté à Relena.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - C'était vraiment un cheval difficile pour toi. » Elle posa la main sur son bras et commença à l'examiner, vérifiant une quelconque blessure.

« - Relena, je vais bien, s'il te plait, arrête de t'agiter. » Grogna Heero et écartant ses mains de lui.

« - Très bien ! » Grogna-t-elle. « - Fais-toi blesser et vois si ça te dérange toujours que je sois là. Tu es si ingrat, Heero, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. »

Voyant quelques regards curieux et quelques oreilles se tournaient vers eux, Heero baissa la voix. « - Arrête, Relena. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de choses comme ça. » Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna avec l'intention de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Relena avait constamment était sur lui toute la journée, chaque fois qu'il se retournait, elle était là et franchement, ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver. La seule fois où il avait réussi à obtenir quelques minutes de paix, c'était quand il était allé aux toilettes pour homme, et même alors, elle avait attendu devant la porte. Il avait été tenté de lui demander si elle avait l'intention d'entrer et de tenir sa queue pour lui pendant qu'il pissait.

Se glissant à travers la foule, Heero se dirigeait vers les stands et non vers la caravane comme Relena attendait qu'il fasse. Il voulait prendre un café bien noir et voir s'il pouvait se faufiler dans la zone publique pour regarder le passage de Duo. Il avait seulement réussi à entrapercevoir le cowboy jusque là, Relena réussissait toujours à être là pour l'empêcher de voir Duo concourir.

Cette fois, il était chanceux. Il se faufila à travers les visiteurs sur le côté. La vue n'était pas bonne, mais c'était suffisant, la foule principale était plus proche des stands et donc la vue était meilleure. Heero se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un box s'ouvrit et qu'un corps brun fonçait dans l'arène.

Flèche était un étalon qui savait y faire pour désarçonner ceux qui le montaient. Son corps était presque plié en deux alors qu'il résistait et filait à travers l'arène, bondissant et envoyant Duo de gauche à droite sur son dos.

Le temps n'était pas écoulé et Duo sentait qu'il perdait l'équilibre, devenant plus difficile de rester en selle. Heero avait le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'il observait l'arène et le combat qui s'y déroulait. Wufei commençait à se rapprocher ainsi que Quatre alors que le chronomètre continuait de filer. Juste au moment où Duo pensait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, la sirène retentit et Wufei fut bientôt sur lui. Sa main libre vint se poser sur la selle, s'aidant à rester sur le cheval le temps que Wufei arrive. Tendant la main, Duo s'accrocha au cavalier au niveau de la taille, le bras de Wufei venant le saisir et le tirer du cheval.

Il déposa Duo au sol, le cowboy salua la foule avec un sourire et vague geste avant de quitter l'arène. Heero regardait, le sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsque Duo avait fait le temps. Voyant l'homme s'éloigner vers le campement, il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait besoin de se bouger les fesses pour préparer Wing pour les épreuves du lasso et de maitrise du veau. Il y aurait une courte pause-déjeuner tandis que la course de tonneau avait lieu, mais elle ne serait pas longue. Avec un grognement doux, il retourna parmi la foule pour retourner à sa caravane. Sans doute que Relena serait déjà là-bas et exigerait de savoir où il était.

Relena l'attendait l'air furieux quand Heero arriva à la caravane. Il écouta la diatribe d'une oreille alors qu'il préparait Wing. Il regarda vers la caravane de Duo, notant que Scythe était encore dans sa cour, ce qui signifiait que Duo n'était pas encore de retour. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'expliquer où il était, Heero fut tenté de dire à la femme de foutre le camp, que ce qu'il faisait et où il allait c'était son affaire, mais il se mordit la langue et trouva l'excuse d'avoir eu besoin de parler avec le médecin du rodéo.

Cela envoya Relena en mode mère-poule, insistant sur le fait qu'elle voulait vérifier sa jambe et s'assurait elle-même qu'il allait bien. Semblerait qu'elle ait oublié son emportement un peu plus tôt. Heero n'aimait pas particulièrement lui mentir, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et il préférait plutôt lui mentir que de subir ses remarques sarcastiques.

Il réussit à esquiver la plupart des tentatives de Relena pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et répondit à ses questions de manière vague tandis qu'il finissait de préparer l'étalon. Une fois Wing parfaitement sellé, Heero conduisit l'étalon hors de la cour pour aller l'échauffer. Il avait une demi-heure avant l'épreuve de maitrise et il voulait que Wing soit pleinement alerte. Avec son faible score pour le taureau et son absence de score à cause de sa chute, Heero était bien conscient qu'il allait probablement glisser à la deuxième place pour le titre. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il remarqua Duo marchait à travers le camp vers sa remorque et changea de cap afin de l'intercepter.

En le voyant venir vers lui, les yeux de Duo s'éclairèrent et un sourire orna ses lèvres. « - Comment ça va, Heero ? Désolé de voir que tu as obtenu un faible score pour le taureau et pas de score pour la selle. Je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait réussi à rester sur ce cheval aujourd'hui. »

« - Je me débrouille jusqu'ici et je ne me soucie pas pour les scores. » Il haussa les épaules. « - C'est juste la façon dont c'est arrivé. »

« - Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

« - J'ai l'intention de rattraper cela dans la maitrise et le lasso. » Dit Heero avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« - Est-ce un défi ? » Demanda Duo, haussant un sourcil.

« - Si tu veux que ça le soit. »

« - Okay. Quel est le prix ? »

Heero réfléchit longuement, ses joues se colorant un peu quand son esprit lui souffla ce qu'il aimerait pour le prix. Voyant la couleur, Duo eut une idée de ce qui passait éventuellement dans l'esprit d'Heero.

Avant qu'Heero puisse parler, Relena fut sur eux.

« - Heero ? Je pensais que tu voulais aller échauffer Wing ? L'épreuve de maitrise débutera bientôt. » Interrompit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Duo. « - Bonjour, Duo. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« - Je vais bien, madame. Merci de demander. Et comment allez-vous ? »

« - J'irais beaucoup mieux une fois que ce rodéo sera terminé. Je suis inquiète qu'Heero aggrave sa blessure. » Répondit-elle.

Duo tourna un regard inquiet vers Heero. « - Je ne savais pas que tu étais blessé. Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« - Juste un petit élancement, c'est tout. » Répondit Heero, son cœur se réchauffant en voyant que Duo était visiblement inquiet pour lui et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

L'inquiétude ne passa pas inaperçu pour Relena, ni la réponse d'Heero. Elle fronça les sourcils. « - Heero ira bien, je vais m'assurer de m'occuper de lui convenablement. » Déclara-t-elle fermement, sa voix reflétant un soupçon de colère.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans une dispute et se souvenant des paroles de Trowa concernant la possessivité de la femme, Duo pensa qu'il ferait mieux de se sortir de là. « - Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois aller préparer Scythe. Je vous verrais plus tard à la fête. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

« - Fête ? » Relena tourna les yeux vers Heero. « - Quelle fête ? »

« - Nous avons été invités à une fête après le rodéo. C'est un moyen de se retrouver entre cowboy, Trowa l'organise. » Informa Heero.

« - Tu as accepté sans me demander mon avis ? »

« - Si tu ne veux pas... »

« - Bien sûr, que je veux. » Coupa rapidement Relena. « - C'est juste que c'est poli de demander l'avis d'abord. Oh, je ne sais pas si j'ai quelque chose d'approprié à mettre. »

« - Un jean sera bien. » Murmura Heero.

« - Je vais devoir aller voir ce que j'ai avec moi. » Marmonna Relena et avec son esprit concentré sur la fête à venir, elle partit en direction de la caravane.

Heero se détourna et commença à s'éloigner vers un coin tranquille, un large sourire sur le visage une fois qu'il fut sûr que Relena ne serait pas capable de le voir. Au moins, il serait libéré de sa présence pour un petit moment.

* * *

><p>Wing était réchauffé, l'étalon répondait à la moindre sollicitation d'Heero, ce qui donnait au jeune homme beaucoup de confiance pour l'épreuve à venir. Non pas qu'Heero doutait de ses compétences, mais avec l'ajout de relever le défi de Duo, Heero était encore plus déterminé à gagner. Chevauchant vers la zone de rassemblement, Heero repensa au défi et le prix qu'il réclamerait s'il gagnait. Avec l'interruption de Relena, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur rien, mais après tout ce qui avait été dit et fait, Heero aimerait beaucoup recevoir un autre baiser de l'autre cowboy comme prix.<p>

Un baiser approprié.

L'effleurement fugace de ses lèvres contre les siennes avait été suffisant pour remuer quelque chose de profond à l'intérieur de lui, mais Heero n'était pas trop sûr de ce que ce quelque chose était. Il pensait que s'il pouvait obtenir un vrai baiser de Duo, il pourrait savoir s'il était, en effet, sérieusement attiré par l'autre cowboy.

Une fois qu'il aurait sa réponse, alors il serait en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il faudrait faire à ce sujet.

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'appaloosa et tira sur sa bride, se tournant sur sa selle pour regarder Duo finir d'échauffer son cheval. Heero devait admettre que le cowboy était un excellent cavalier, maniant parfaitement son cheval. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, Duo semblait avoir un certain talent avec Scythe et pas seulement Scythe, tout le cheval entier de Duo semblait être en parfaite coordination avec la manière douce du cowboy et sa nature douce.

Il pouvait facilement voir que Duo excellerait dans son rêve d'élever les meilleurs cow-pony. _« En fait, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas eu à l'esprit moi-même. »_ Pensa-t-il. Sortir du domaine du bétail pour s'occuper de chevaux. Il avait eu un petit succès avec les cow-pony que son père et lui avaient élevés... Wing était un témoignage de ça. Pourquoi ne pas se lancer là-dedans à temps plein ?

Avec ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Heero eut un rêve mental de Duo et lui-même, confortablement installé dans leur propre ranch et élevant des cow-pony. Duo prenant soin du programme de reproduction et de trouver de bons chevaux et lui les éduquant et les vendant à un bon prix.

« - Tu vas rater ton tour et perdre le défi. »

Heero sursauta et revint sur terre alors que les mots atteignaient son esprit. « - Que... ? » Se tournant sur sa selle, il put voir Duo le regarder, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« - Ils nous appellent tous pour le commencement et tu es le deuxième à passer. Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu vas être disqualifié et je gagnerai le défi. » Ajouta Duo avec une petite moue aux lèvres et se retenant de rire quand il vit passer le frisson dans le corps d'Heero.

Heero se demandait si peut-être que laisser gagner Duo ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. « - Ah, désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Mieux vaut avancer. » Il donna un coup de talon à Wing et l'étalon avança.

Duo fit emboiter le pas à Scythe et ils marchèrent côte à côte, notant que les deux étalons gardaient un œil l'un sur l'autre, mais ne faisait rien pour entrer en contact l'un contre l'autre... bien qu'ils le voulaient, mais ils étaient bien trop élevés pour ce genre de choses. Mais tout cela disparaitrai quand ils seraient de retour dans leur cour !

« - Pensées heureuses ? » Demanda Duo, se référant à l'état absent d'Heero auparavant.

« - Hein ? Oh oui, merci. » Répondit Heero, tout à coup très conscient de la façon dont ils se trouvaient à proximité côte à côte.

« - Où est la sangsue ? »

« - Pardon ? »

Duo rigola. « - Désolé, je ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, mais après la façon dont elle t'a collé toute la journée, elle me fait penser un peu à une sangsue. »

Heero rigola, Duo décida qu'il aimait entendre ce rire et se promit de l'écouter encore et encore s'il le pouvait.

« - Elle doit probablement examiner chaque vêtement qu'elle a pour trouver une tenue à mettre pour la fête de ce soir. »

« - Les femmes. » Duo roula des yeux.

« - Ouais. »

Ils atteignirent la zone de rassemblement et Heero se dirigea vers l'intendant pour se préparer à passer. Le premier cowboy était déjà là et s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'arène. Lui rappelant d'être à l'heure à l'avenir, l'employé fit attendre Heero sur le côté. Duo lui souhaita bonne chance et partit trouver un endroit pour regarder.

L'épreuve de maitrise fut assez serrée et le résultat final vit les trois premiers seulement séparés par quelques centièmes de seconde. Heero fut à la hauteur de sa promesse et remporta l'épreuve, battant Duo de seulement deux centièmes de seconde. Il sourit en direction de Duo lorsque les résultats furent annoncés, Duo basculant son chapeau en signe de reconnaissance.

_« Une épreuve de rater et une épreuve de parfaitement bien réussi. »_ Pensa Heero.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas l'occasion de se reparler, car Relena fit de nouveau son apparition juste après que le classement soit annoncé et s'accrocha à Heero une fois de plus. Duo dut se contenter de regarder l'objet de son désir à distance.

Les employés passèrent un rapide coup de râteau puis ils installèrent le matériel pour l'épreuve du lasso. Duo avait tiré la quatrième place et Heero la sixième. Déterminé à ne pas être en retard pour cette épreuve cette fois-ci, Heero réussi à se décoller de Relena et s'approcher de la zone de départ avant que Duo ne passe.

« - Bonne chance. » Déclara Heero alors qu'il chevauchait vers lui.

« - Merci. Idem pour toi. » Répondit Duo.

Heero eut une soudaine pensée. « - Duo ? »

« - Hmm ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si tu gagnes le lasso ? Je veux dire, je sais ce qui se passera, mais qu'en sera-t-il du défi ? »

Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent. « - Si nous sommes à égalité, nous pourrons tous deux réclamer un prix. » Répondit-il. « - Ah, je ferais mieux d'y aller, c'est mon tour. »

Heero resta assit sur sa selle à digérer ses mots puis un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. De toute façon, il obtiendrait quelque chose.

Le veau déboula dans l'arène, Scythe sur ses talons. Duo lança son lasso qui atterrit parfaitement autour du cou de l'animal. Scythe entreprit de freiner alors que Duo touchait le sol, la corde Piggin en bouche et les yeux fixés sur le veau. Quelques instants plus tard, les mains de Duo se levèrent alors que le veau était lié au sol.

C'était un bon temps. En fait, c'était un temps sacrément rapide et Heero ne savait pas s'il pouvait le battre. « - Je suppose que nous devrons vraiment faire de notre mieux, Wing. » Il tapota le cou de l'étalon pour accompagner ses mots.

Wing renifla et piaffa. Il pourrait faire beaucoup mieux que cette tâche de cow-pony !

Duo sortit et Heero s'approcha pour prendre sa place près du départ. Un cowboy devait encore passer, puis ça serait son tour.

Wing bondit hors du box comme un boulet de canon. Les yeux d'Heero étaient fixés sur le veau alors qu'il balançait le lasso. La corde atterrit autour du cou de l'animal et Wing freina de tous ses fers alors qu'Heero bondissait au sol et courait vers le veau pour l'attacher. La corde Piggin fut rapidement déployée et Heero lia les mollets du veau. Le juge inspecta le résultat et fit signe que c'était bon. Heero salua la foule avant de sortir de l'arène.

« - Pas mal, Heero. Pas mal du tout. » Félicita Duo. Il s'abaissa un peu sur sa selle et il baissa la voix de sorte que seul Heero puisse l'entendre. « - Ok, tu me bats dans les deux épreuves, donc je suppose que cela signifie que tu as gagné le défi. »

La respiration d'Heero devint laborieuse et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

« - Fais-moi savoir à la fête de ce soir ce que tu veux comme prix et je te le donnerais. » La voix de Duo était rauque, ses yeux prometteurs de tout et n'importe quoi.

Déglutissant difficilement, Heero hocha la tête. « - Tu peux compter là-dessus. »

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**saimaa :** Mais que va donc demander Heero ? Réponse dans le chapitre qui est juste en dessous. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Après la conclusion du rodéo, de nombreux cowboys ont emballés leurs affaires, mit les chevaux dans les caravanes et entreprit de retourner chez eux. Les taureaux, les veaux et les chevaux sauvages furent transférés dans un grand champ attenant à l'endroit du rodéo et ils seraient transportés après quelques jours vers l'emplacement du prochain rodéo.

Certains employés du rodéo décidèrent de profiter de ces quelques jours pour monter jusqu'en ville à la recherche d'un bon moment. Certains cowboys qui reprendraient la route que le lendemain s'occupaient de leurs chevaux et d'autres se préparaient pour la fête que Trowa avait organisée.

Ayant nourri Scythe et fait en sorte que l'appaloosa ait un seau rempli d'eau, Duo tourna son attention vers sa propre apparence et le confort pour la soirée à venir. Vu qu'un grand nombre de personne étaient partis, ce fut beaucoup plus facile pour avoir accès aux sanitaires, une chose dont Duo était soulagé, car il voulait laver ses cheveux. Il avait toujours besoin d'un bon décrassage après un rodéo, la sueur, la poussière et la saleté trouvant leur chemin dans sa tresse épaisse et provoquant des démangeaisons à son cuir chevelu. Normalement, il attendait qu'il rentre chez lui pour se laver, car il fallait une grande quantité de shampoing, d'eau chaude et de temps pour les laver correctement. Vu qu'il ne restait plus que quelques personnes, il ne ressentit aucune culpabilité à propos de la quantité d'eau chaude qu'il utiliserait.

Lavant sa peau, il ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir son anatomie le picotait alors qu'il pensait à Heero et au défi. Il se demandait ce que Heero voudrait comme prix ? Serait-ce quelque chose de simple ? Ou quelque chose d'un peu plus... compliqué ? Duo frissonna. Il savait que tout ce que Heero demanderait, il lui donnerait.

Il sentait qu'Heero était encore un peu incertain, mais Duo n'était pas complètement sûr de sur quoi Heero était incertain. Etait-il sûr de ses sentiments ? Se méfiait-il de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre cowboy ? Duo pouvait deviner qu'Heero n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme plus que de l'amitié. Il avait laissé savoir qu'il était intéressé par Heero et Heero avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, mais tous les signaux semblaient être là.

Toute cette réflexion commençait à le confondre !

Essorant le surplus d'eau de ses cheveux, Duo ferma le robinet, enveloppa une serviette autour de ses cheveux et une autre autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la cabine. Une chose est certaine, ils avaient besoin de parler. Avant qu'ils aillent plus loin avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils avaient besoin de savoir exactement ce que voulait l'autre ou attendait.

_« Maintenant, ça pourrait être un peu délicat. »_ Pensa Duo. Avec Relena qui était pratiquement attachée à Heero, il serait difficile d'avoir un moment pour parler. Ils avaient essayé toute la journée pendant le rodéo, mais chaque fois que Duo avait approché d'Heero, Relena était apparue subitement et était restée là. Heero avait prévenu que Relena pouvait suspecter quelque chose entre eux, mais de quoi y avait-il à se méfier ?

_« Ce baiser. »_ L'informa sa conscience.

Mais il faisait sombre, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Relena ait pu éventuellement voir quelque chose... n'est-ce pas ?

Duo enfila son boxer. Indépendamment de toute autre chose, ils devaient parler ce soir.

* * *

><p>« - Es-tu sûr que ça me va ? » Demanda Relena encore une fois alors qu'elle se retournait devant le miroir, regardant son apparence.<p>

« - Tu es bien. » Répliqua Heero avec lassitude. Ils avaient cette conversation depuis ces quinze dernières minutes et trois changements de vêtements.

« - Peut-être que je devrais porter la blouse bleue ? »

Heero regarda sa montre. « - Relena, ce que tu portes est parfaitement bien. Nous devons y aller, la fête a commencé il y a dix minutes et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas passer à côté de quelque chose. »

« - Oh là, là, c'est déjà l'heure ? Peut-être que tu as raison, je vais laisser ma tenue comme elle est. Je vais juste prendre mon sac à main. »

Roulant des yeux et poussant un doux soupir, Heero ouvrit la porte de la caravane et sortit. La caravane de Duo était sombre, le cowboy était déjà parti pour la fête. Scythe se tenait sur le côté de la remorque, au repos et une patte repliée et somnolait. Wing était occupé à lécher sa mangeoire vide et récurer le fond de nourriture qui était au fond.

« - Je suis prête. » Indiqua Relena alors qu'elle sortait de la caravane.

« - Merci mon dieu. » Grommela Heero dans son souffle et il ferma la porte de la caravane, verrouillant et empochant la clé. Avec le bras de Relena autour du sien, ils partirent à travers le camp en direction de l'arène de rodéo. Juste derrière la tribune, se trouvait un grand bâtiment. Ce bâtiment abritait les intendants et organisateur de rodéo d'un côté et l'autre moitié était pour les nombreux vendeurs de stands divers et un grand bar se trouvait à l'intérieur lorsqu'un rodéo battait son plein. Ce soir, c'était juste un énorme espace ouvert, le bar était toujours en activité et plusieurs tables et chaises étaient éparpillées autour. Une bande composée de plusieurs cowboys se trouvaient déjà ici et là et une piste de danse improvisée se trouvait au milieu.

Au moment où Heero et Relena entrèrent, la fête commençait à battre son plein.

* * *

><p>Duo s'était habillé avec soin. Il voulait paraitre décontracté, mais voulait exciter Heero également. Son jean noir tombait bas sur ses hanches, moulant son aine et ses fesses. Sa chemise était en soie noire et trois boutons avaient été laissés détachés, montrant la peau crémeuse de son torse. Une boucle d'argent à sa ceinture, identique à celle de ses bottes. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement tressés et son chapeau noir était installé sur sa tête. Il s'était mis quelques gouttes d'eau de Cologne, l'odeur se mélangeant parfaitement avec sa propre odeur de mâle.<p>

Il suintait le sex-appeal.

Et il le _savait_.

« - Oh, Duo. Si je n'étais pas déjà avec quelqu'un, je t'aurais sauté dessus sans arrière-pensée. » Déclara Quatre alors que Duo s'approchait de la table où il était assit.

« - N'essaierais-tu pas d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, par hasard ? » Taquina Trowa.

« - Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que s'il ne réagit pas alors que tu es habillé comme ça, alors il doit être aveugle ou un membre religieux. Merde, je pense que même le pape renoncerait à la religion s'il était confronté à toi. » Dit Wufei alors qu'il promenait un regard évaluateur sur Duo.

Duo ricana et leur fit un sourire espiègle. « - Merci, les gars. » Il se retourna et promena son regard sur la foule de personne.

« - Il n'est pas encore là. » Informa Trowa d'un ton amusé.

« - Qui ? » Demanda Duo, essayant de paraitre nonchalant.

« - Heero. » Trowa roula des yeux.

« - Est-ce que c'est si voyant ? » Demanda Duo avec un soupir.

« - Non, Duo, ça ne l'est pas. » Répondit Quatre. « - Nous pouvons le voir, mais nous sommes déjà au courant de ton intérêt et ton orientation. Je doute que quiconque y donnerait une seconde pensée. »

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement. « - Je pense que je vais aller prendre un verre. Quelqu'un à besoin de quelque chose ? »

« - Ça ira. » Répondit Quatre.

« - Je ne serais pas contre une autre bière, merci. » Déclara Wufei.

« - Je vais passer sur ce coup-là. » Indiqua Trowa en levant sa bouteille à moitié pleine.

« - Je reviens. » Duo se dirigea vers le bar pour aller chercher une bière pour lui et une pour Wufei.

Plusieurs regards approbateurs se tournèrent vers le jeune cowboy alors qu'il marchait à travers la foule et le temps que Duo revienne vers la table avec les bières, il avait déjà été invité à danser à quatre reprise, son cul avait été pincé deux fois et il avait eu également deux propositions de mariage.

« - Merde, tu iras chercher les bières la prochaine fois, Wufei. » Grogna Duo.

Wufei rigola. « - Ca t'apprendra à t'habiller comme ça. »

Duo décapsula sa bière et était en train d'en prendre une gorgée quand il s'arrêta, la bouteille à mi-chemin de sa bouche et les yeux fermement fixés sur la porte.

Trowa donna un coup de coude à Quatre et hocha la tête en direction de Duo puis de la porte. « - Et il dit qu'il cherche personne. » Lui dit-il.

Quatre rigola, regardant les diverses émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Duo. Le cowboy était visiblement subjugué. Quatre ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher non plus. Heero était beau en temps normal, mais vêtu comme il l'était, son jean bleu tombant sur ses hanches, une chemise bleue foncée et son chapeau noir sur la tête, il était positivement magnifique.

Heero entra dans la salle, Relena encore accrochée à son bras et il commença à regarder tout autour. Il repéra quelques visages familiers, mais pas celui qu'il recherchait. Un deuxième balayage de la zone et il trouva où était Duo.

« - Allons, Heero. Trouvons une table. Oh, regarde, il y a Cody et Ginny. » Relena désigna un cowboy et sa petite-amie assise dans la salle. « - Allons nous asseoir avec eux. »

Heero n'eut pas la chance de protester, il fut traîné à travers la salle vers la table qu'elle venait de désigner et assit devant un autre cowboy avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au moins, il avait la satisfaction de voir qu'il n'y avait que quelques tables entre lui et celle où Duo était assit.

Duo fronça les sourcils quand il vit Relena trainer Heero à une autre table. Il avait espéré qu'ils viendraient s'asseoir avec lui et les autres, en fait, il avait compté sur ça. Il avait prévu que Quatre discute avec la jeune femme et la garde occupée alors qu'il réussirait à trainer Heero dans un endroit plus calme pour pouvoir parler... sans mentionner le fait qu'il devait donner à Heero sa récompense pour avoir remporté le défi. Maintenant, il devait changer ses plans.

Une paire de main couvrit ses yeux et Duo se figea momentanément. « - Devine qui c'est ? » Fit une voix familière.

« - Hilde. » Déclara Duo en se détendant, les mains furent retirée et sa vision de nouveau restauré.

« - Comment vas-tu, Duo ? » Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui et prenant sa bière.

« - Je vais bien. » Répondit Duo en reprenant sa bière. « - Où est ton ombre ? »

« - Juste derrière toi. » Fit une autre voix.

Duo sursauta sur sa chaise et se retourna pour voir une jeune femme rousse se moquer de lui. « - Bon sang, ne te faufile pas derrière moi comme ça. » Siffla-t-il alors.

« - Tu vieillis, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Catherine alors qu'elle prenait place à côté d'Hilde.

« - Jamais. » Répondit Duo. « - Comment ça se fait que vous ne travaillez pas ? »

« - Trowa a organisé cette nouba avec certains autres cowboy donc nous leur avons dit qu'ils devaient également invité le personnel du bar s'ils voulaient rester là une bonne partie de la nuit. » Lui dit Hilde.

Hilde et Catherine faisaient également parti du personnel du rodéo. Elles travaillaient au bar, servant les boissons aux organisateurs de rodéo partout où ils allaient. Elles connaissaient la plupart des cowboys et avaient eu un petit faible pour Duo. Hilde avait tenté de séduire Duo durant un temps mais quand il lui avait poliment dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, qu'il était gay, au lieu d'être horrifiée et priant le seigneur, elle avait été compréhensive et ils étaient devenus de bons amis depuis.

Lorsque Duo y pensait, l'acceptation d'Hilde avait probablement à voir quelque chose avec Catherine. Cathy était la sœur de Trowa et avoir un frère gay n'avait pas fait de différence à Catherine. Hilde étant la meilleure amie de Catherine, la femme avait très bien accepté les choses.

« - C'est bien. » Répondit Duo. Les filles portèrent leur attention sur les autres cowboys, bavardant facilement avec eux tous. L'attention de Duo se porta alors sur une table plus loin, où Heero avait l'air de s'ennuyer assit avec la sangsue à ses côtés. Soudain, Duo eut une idée.

Heero n'était pas en train de s'amuser du tout. Il avait bavardé un peu avec Cody, mais parler n'était pas l'un de ses points forts, il préférait garder le silence, sauf s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. La discussion avait tourné court, un autre cowboy s'était joint à leur table et conversait avec Cody. Et Relena et Ginny étaient plongées dans leur propre bavardage, ce qui laissait Heero libre de rester assit et méditer sur comment diable il allait réussir à s'éloigner de Relena suffisamment longtemps pour parler avec Duo et réclamer sa récompense.

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent et il sentit quelqu'un le regardait. Il leva les yeux et rencontra un regard violet tendre.

Alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient, Duo lui fit un doux sourire de sympathie. Il leva la bière et fit signe vers l'extérieur, haussant les sourcils en questionnement dans le même temps.

Heero lui retourna le sourire et il suivit avec une légère inclinaison de sa tête en direction de Relena et un petit haussement d'épaule.

Levant à nouveau sa bière, Duo tapa son front contre et ensuite désigna le bar, montrant cinq doigts pour indiquer cinq minutes. Heero hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. Une fois que son message fut transmit, Duo se tourna vers les femmes pour mettre son plan en action.

« - Hilde ? Je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plait ? »

« - Bien sûr, Duo. Quoi de neuf ? »

Duo expliqua brièvement à Hilde ce qui se passait et lui fit sa demande. Hilde écouta, un sourire se lisant sur son visage. Elle regarda vers la table d'Heero, puis de nouveau vers Duo. « - Oh... il est mignon. » Dit-elle.

« - Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, Hil ? »

Le sourire d'Hilde devint carnassier. « - Tu parles. »

« - Merci, je t'en devrais une. »

« - Pas de problème, Duo. Hé, Catherine... »

Duo se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pendant un moment pour calmer son coeur qui battait rapidement. Prenant une gorgée de sa bière, il regarda Heero et lui donna le feu vert.

Heero n'avait aucun indice à ce qui se passerait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de faire confiance à ce qu'il avait interprété correctement les signaux de Duo. Discrètement, il garda un oeil sur l'autre cowboy.

Les yeux de Catherine s'éclairèrent quand Hilde lui expliqua ce que Duo voulait qu'elles fassent et elle accepta immédiatement. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Heero, Cathy se tourna vers Duo et murmura : « - Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. Nous allons la garder occuper. Donne-nous quelques minutes pour mettre ça en route. »

« - Merci, j'apprécie vraiment ça. »

« - Pas de problème. Maintenant, reste assis et regarde les 'maîtres' se mettre au travail. » Cathy se leva, Hilde juste derrière elle et elles se dirigèrent vers la table où Heero et Relena étaient assis. Les deux femmes avaient rencontrées Relena à plusieurs reprises et bien qu'elles ne fussent pas des amies proches, elles étaient de bonnes amies.

Relena leva les yeux alors qu'elles arrivèrent à sa table et leur fit un sourire poli.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ? » Demanda Hilde.

« - N'hésitez pas. » Répliqua Heero en se levant. « - Je vais vous chercher des chaises. »

Alors qu'Heero partit chercher deux autres chaises, Hilde s'installa sur celle qu'Heero venait de libérer... juste à côté de Relena. Lorsqu'Heero revint avec les deux autres, Catherine prit immédiatement place à côté d'Hilde, laissant Heero s'asseoir entre elle et Cody.

Regardant la scène se déroulait depuis là où il était, un sourire traversa le visage de Duo. Il intercepta le regard d'Heero et hocha la tête en direction du bar. Heero hocha la tête en retour. Duo se leva. « - Je reviens. » Dit-il au reste du groupe et avant qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose, il s'éloigna en direction du bar.

« - Quelqu'un veut un verre ? » Demanda Heero.

« - C'est bon. » Répondit Hilde.

« - J'ai encore un verre plein. » Répondit Catherine.

Ginny et Cody refusèrent ainsi que Relena.

« - Ok, je vais me chercher une autre bière. A tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en se levant. Il ne regarda pas Relena et la jeune femme ne put pas protester alors qu'Hilde engageait justement la conversation avec elle et que ça serait impoli de l'interrompre. Avec un profond soupir de soulagement, Heero fit son chemin à travers la foule, ses yeux cherchant Duo.

Il se rendit jusqu'au bar sans aucun problème et Duo alla s'appuyer contre une extrémité afin d'être dans une position où il serait en mesure de voir Heero approcher, mais en restant hors de vue de ceux de sa table et celle de Relena. Il surveillait étroitement les gens autour du bar et quand il repéra Heero avançait, il lui fit un petit signe.

En voyant le signe, Heero se faufila à travers la foule rassemblait autour du bar et s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Duo. « - Salut. » Dit-il calmement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « - Merci pour la distraction et me permettre de m'échapper. »

Duo lui retourna le sourire. « - Pas de problème. Hilde et Catherine garderont Relena occupée pendant un certain temps, assez longtemps pour que nous puissions parler un peu au moins. Veux-tu rester ici ou aller à l'extérieur ? »

« - Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller à l'extérieur, ça sera plus tranquille et plus privé. » Répondit nerveusement Heero.

« - Très bien, suis-moi. » Reprenant sa bière, Duo se tourna et ouvrit la voie à travers la foule vers une porte latérale et se glissa dehors. Jetant un regard aux alentours, il continua à s'éloigner du bâtiment, se déplaçant vers la tribune et disparaissant dessous. Une fois qu'il jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin de la fête, Duo s'arrêta et se retourna. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il voyait la silhouette d'Heero se dessinait sous le clair de lune qui passait à travers l'édifice des tribunes.

Heero observait également l'autre cowboy. La douce lumière de la lune baignait Duo d'un éclat argenté, comme si l'homme appartenait à un monde complètement différent. La confusion grandit un peu dans son esprit, mais il jura de connaitre d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il voulait d'ici la fin de cette soirée.

« - Heero ? » La voix de Duo était un peu faible et rauque. « - Je pense que nous devrions avoir cette conversation. » Commença Duo.

Se rapprochant, Heero regarda au fond des prunelles violettes étincelantes. « - Je pense que nous devrions. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Duo décida de franchir le pas. « - Heero, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, que tu étais perdu. As-tu pensé à d'autres choses depuis ? Je n'essaie pas de te pousser ou te précipiter dans quoi que ce soit où tu ne serais pas à l'aise, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons vraiment besoin de tirer tout ça au clair d'abord et ensuite nous pourrons voir s'il y a toujours quelque chose entre nous. »

« - Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce qui se passe dans mon esprit, ce que je veux ou envie, Duo, mais je commence à comprendre quelques petites choses à la fois et peut-être que si je te dis ce qui se passe dans mon esprit, tu pourrais m'aider à mieux comprendre. »

« - Je pense que c'est un bon procédé. » Sourit Duo. « - Heero, au cas où tu n'y aurais pas déjà pensé, je suis gay. J'ai été gay depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir. Je n'en fais pas grand étalage parce qu'il y aura toujours des fanatiques pour faire de ma vie un enfer juste parce qu'ils croient que je n'ai pas le droit d'exister et aimer un autre homme. »

Cela avait du sens pour Heero et il hocha la tête.

« - Je t'apprécie, Heero. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. » Souffla Duo alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus près. « - Et je pense peut-être avoir raison en ayant lu les signaux que tu m'envoyais, me disant que tu m'apprécies aussi. Ai-je raison ? »

« - Duo, je n'ai jamais été avec un autre homme dans ma vie, autre qu'en tant qu'ami. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais attiré par les femmes. Je suis avec Relena depuis plusieurs années et je pense que j'avais prévu de l'épouser à un certain stade, de m'installer avec elle et avoir des enfants et me posait pour m'occuper d'un troupeau de bétail. »

Duo renifla. « - Tu ne veux pas une barrière blanche et un chien ? »

« - Nah, pas assez de place pour le troupeau de bovins. Et je n'aime pas les chiens de toute façon. »

Duo ricana.

« - Ce n'est que quand je t'ai vu que j'ai commencé à remettre en question mon existence entière. Pour la première fois j'étais attiré par une autre personne, plus précisément une personne de sexe masculin. Pour quelqu'un qui a été seulement avec des femmes, j'ai été effrayé. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, comment réagir. J'avais soudainement toutes ces pensées et sentiments inhabituels, des choses que je ne devrais avoir que pour une femme, mais je les ressens pour un homme. As-tu une idée de combien ça peut être effrayant ? »

Duo hocha la tête. « - Ouais, je me doute. »

« - La partie la plus difficile de tout, cependant, c'est que malgré la façon dont j'étais effrayé, je voulais te connaitre mieux. Je t'apprécie Duo, je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment procéder, ce qu'il faut faire. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas si je suis gay ! »

Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Heero, Duo regarda dans les yeux bleus d'Heero, son regard emplit de sympathie et compassion. « - Personne ne peut répondre à ces questions, seulement toi, Heero. Pour répondre à ces questions, tu dois aller au-devant de toutes inhibitions, oublier toute la merde négative que tu as nourri au fil des ans en ce qui concerne les homosexuels et apprendre par toi-même. »

Heero baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir frustré. « - Je sais ce que tu dis, mais je ne veux pas quelque chose qui va durer seulement quelques jours. » Heero leva les yeux pour rencontrer de nouveau ceux de Duo. « - Si je suis gay ou même bisexuel, je veux une relation, je veux partager une connexion plus profonde avec l'autre personne, me réveiller à ses côtés le matin, partager les corvées, les rires et les larmes, ne pas être seul avec le mépris... » Fit Heero avant de fermer les yeux et se taire, pensant qu'il en avait trop dit et que Duo serait en mesure d'être capable d'interpréter ce qu'il essayait de dire à partir des informations qu'il lui avait donnés.

Réfléchissant aux paroles d'Heero, Duo pouvait comprendre pleinement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Heero maintenant. Le cowboy n'était pas complètement sûr de son orientation et ne voulait pas risquer une aventure d'une nuit ou similaire pour obtenir une réponse. Il voulait plus qu'un partenaire. Pour faire simple, Heero avait peur.

Peur de prendre un engagement avec un autre homme et que son partenaire disparaisse après une nuit et le laisse dans le ridicule de la société.

Heero risquait de perdre beaucoup.

« - Je suis content que tu ressentes ça, Heero. »

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et clignèrent. Il vit le doux sourire de Duo.

« - Je ne veux pas d'une aventure d'une nuit non plus. J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes tentaient de me soumettre à eux. Juste parce que j'ai les cheveux long, je suppose qu'ils semblaient tous penser que j'étais une cible facile, plus susceptible de jouer le rôle féminin, mais ils ont vite appris le contraire. Je veux une carrière... élever des cow-pony, je veux mon propre ranch, la vie sécurisé, de l'argent à la banque... mais je veux aussi une personne spéciale pour partager tout cela avec moi... je veux quelqu'un qui s'intéresserait à moi pour qui je suis, sera intéressé par mon esprit aussi bien que mon corps. Quelqu'un qui partagera mes espoirs et mes rêves, travaillé avec moi pour les accomplir, me soutenir quand j'en aurais besoin et accepter la même chose en retour. Je veux être capable de me réveiller le matin avec une personne spéciale à mes côtés, aller me coucher la nuit et me blottir contre un corps chaud, partager un chocolat et regarder des films. Je veux un partenaire, un égal, un amoureux... mais plus que tout, je veux quelqu'un que je peux aimer de tout mon coeur et qui m'aimera en retour, sans condition et passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. » Duo baissa la tête quand il eut fini son discours.

Il fallut un moment à Heero pour enregistrer tous les mots et quand il le fit, il se sentait chaud de partout. Voilà quelqu'un, qui comme lui, avait peur de prendre un engagement au cas où il tournait mal. Le brouillard commença à s'éclaircir de l'esprit d'Heero et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Duo et ressentit les prémices d'intérêts, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Duo.

« - Je... je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir comment réagir, quoi faire, mais, Duo, j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois la personne qui m'enseigne, me montre et m'aide à me réconcilier avec tout ce que je veux découvrir sur ces nouvelles sensations, mais seulement avec ce que tu viens de dire, ce que tu veux, je... je veux les mêmes choses... penses-tu qu'il y a une chance pour nous ? »

Duo leva une main et caressa la joue d'Heero. « - Je pense qu'il y a une très bonne chance, Heero. Je suis prêt à faire un essai si tu le veux... mais... »

« - Mais ? » Interrogea Heero alors qu'il haussait un sourcil et se penchait contre le toucher.

« - Qu'en est-il de Relena ? » Le pouce de Duo se mit à caresser la joue d'Heero.

Connerie.

« - Je sais ce que je dois faire avec Relena. Ce que je veux dire, je sais que je ne l'aime pas plus autrement qu'une amie de longue date et cela fait un bon moment maintenant. Je sais que j'ai besoin de rompre avec elle, que ses objectifs et buts dans la vie ne sont pas les mêmes que les miens et à la fin, cela ne pourrait donner que quelque chose de mauvais. »

« - Elle ne va pas être très heureuse et pourrait te rendre la vie difficile, Heero... et la mienne. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que tu la quittes pour un autre homme. » Déclara Duo.

« - Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis avec un autre homme, ce ne sont pas ses affaires et je n'ai aucune intention de lui dire. Elle sait que nous sommes à la dérive depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle ne veut pas me laisser continuer le rodéo et je ne veux pas y renoncer un jour. Je m'occupe de Relena, je réglerais les choses avec elle dès que je pourrais. »

Duo sourit. « - Okay. J'espère que tu le feras. Maintenant, je me souviens qu'il y a un pari également, un pari que tu as gagné ? Que veux-tu comme récompense, Heero ? » La voix de Duo était basse et séductrice, les yeux à moitié fermés alors qu'il se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque.

Heero sentit la chaleur monter de plusieurs crans. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais le dire était une autre affaire.

« - Heero ? Que veux-tu ? » Le souffle de Duo caressa les lèves d'Heero.

« - Je veux... je veux... »

« - Oui ? » Ronronna Duo.

« - Je veux un autre baiser, un vrai. » Chuchota Heero.

« - Ce sera avec plaisir. » Murmura Duo et il colla leurs corps ensemble. Sa main qui caressait toujours la joue d'Heero se glissa derrière sa nuque. L'autre bras de Duo alla s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Heero. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il lécha ses lèvres avant de les poser sur celles de l'autre cowboy, fermant les yeux.

Heero enroula timidement ses bras autour de la taille de Duo, inclinant aussi légèrement la tête alors qu'il regardait les lèvres de Duo se rapprochaient. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent alors que la chaleur inondée son corps. Les lèvres de Duo étaient douces, souples et se mouvaient sensuellement contre les siennes. La pointe d'une langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et Heero ouvrit docilement la bouche légèrement. Une langue douce et taquine se glissa à l'intérieur et commença à explorer chaque recoin de la cavité buccale et localisant les points sensibles.

Gémissant doucement, Heero mit timidement sa langue en mouvement et il toucha celle de Duo. Les muscles lisses se caressèrent l'un et l'autre avant qu'Heero pousse la langue de Duo dans sa bouche et qu'il le laisse découvrir l'intérieur doux de la bouche de l'autre cowboy.

Le baiser prit fin lorsque l'air devint une nécessité vitale, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils récupéraient de l'intensité de ce baiser.

Heero savait sans aucun doute maintenant qu'il était tombé et vraiment tombé amoureux de l'autre cowboy.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Guest ( ?) : **Ravie que tu adores. La suite est juste en-dessus alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Guest ( ?) : **La suite est disponible juste après ça. Je te remercie pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
>It'll drive the man insane<br>And he'll sell off everything he owns  
>Just to pay to play the game<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

La musique de la fête dériva à travers l'air du soir et atteignit les oreilles des deux cowboys alors qu'ils continuaient à se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Heero fut le premier à rompre l'étreinte. À contrecœur, il laissa retomber ses bras et s'écarta légèrement, ses yeux bleus s'ouvrant et regardant les orbes violets. « - Autant j'aimerais continuer à profiter de cela, mais je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner à l'intérieur. Relena doit commencer à suspecter quelque chose maintenant et la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est qu'elle fasse une scène. » Dit-il doucement.

Duo poussa un soupir. « - Je suppose que tu as raison. » Reprenant sa bière là où il l'avait posé au sol, Duo se redressa. « - Je suggère que je me faufile le premier à l'intérieur et te faire savoir si elle est à l'affût ou encore avec Hilde et Catherine. Si nous sommes chanceux, ces deux-là l'auront bien occupées et nous pourrons rejoindre le bar et faire comme si nous étions restés là et parler pendant un moment. »

Heero sentit un petit frisson dans son corps aux paroles de Duo. « - D'accord. » Répondit-il et il força son esprit à redescendre sur terre.

Discrètement, ils se faufilèrent vers la porte arrière, Heero attendant à l'extérieur que Duo entre et vérifie si la voie était libre. Voyant que Relena était toujours à la table en pleine conversation avec Hilde, il fit signe à Heero d'entrer.

Marchant comme s'il venait de revenir d'une promenade, Heero s'approcha du bar en notant combien Duo avait choisi un endroit qui serait difficile pour Relena de voir d'où elle était assise. Il devait bien l'admettre, Duo était assez sournois. Il pourrait toujours prétendre être resté là tout le temps et Relena ne pourrait pas le voir.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda le cowboy qui faisait le barman pour la fête.

« - Ah, je vais prendre une bière. » Fit Heero.

« - Et toi ? » Demanda le barman en regardant Duo avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Duo balayèrent les bouteilles derrières le bar et une lueur de malice brilla dans ses yeux, il regarda directement Heero alors qu'il passait commande. « - Ouais, je pense que je vais prendre cette fois un 'Cock Sucking Cowboy', s'il te plait. »

Le barman renifla, mais alla chercher les boissons.

Heero s'étouffa presque quand Duo passa sa commande. « - Que... quoi ? » Siffla-t-il.

« - Cock Sucking Cowboy. » Répété Duo, son sourire s'agrandissant. Baissant la voix il ajouta dans un murmure : « - On peut toujours vivre dans l'espérance Heero. Tu devrais essayer un jour, je suis que tu aimeras un Cock Sucking Cowboy, ça soufflera ton esprit. » _« Entre autre chose. »_ Pensa-t-il dans sa tête.

Les yeux violets brillaient de promesse et Heero eut du mal à déglutir.

« - Ah, je le ferais peut-être. » Réussit-il à dire.

Le barman revint avec les boissons et Duo paya, repoussant la main d'Heero quand il voulut payer le sien. Une ombre surgit derrière eux et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Trowa se tenir là, une bière vide à la main. Voyant le verre à liqueur, Trowa haussa un sourcil. Duo haussa les épaules et prit le verre.

Trowa commanda une autre bière pour lui et secoua la tête aux pitreries de Duo. « - Je pense que tu devrais retourner à notre table. Relena s'annonce très agitée. » Prévint-il à Duo.

Lançant un regard à travers la pièce, Duo vit ce dont parlait Trowa. Relena commençait à regarder autour d'elle d'un air plutôt frustré et il devina que ça ne serait pas long avant qu'elle ne commence à chercher Heero. « - Pourrait être une idée. » Murmura-t-il. « - Heero, j'espère que je pourrai te parler de nouveau plus tard, mais en attendant. » Duo lui remit un bout de papier. « - Éloigne Relena. Si je n'arrive pas à te parler encore une fois, je te verrais au prochain rodéo et bonne chance pour lui dire. » Avec un doux sourire, Duo se retourna et se fondit dans la foule.

Prenant le morceau de papier, Heero sentit son cœur s'effondrer avec le départ de Duo. Il regarda le papier et sourit à lui-même. C'était le numéro de téléphone avec un message court. 'Appelle-moi.' Mettant le papier dans sa poche, il prit sa bière et aller retourner à sa table quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Il leva les yeux vers un regard émeraude.

« - Avant que tu partes, Heero, je pourrais te dire un mot ? »

Baissant les yeux, Heero hocha la tête.

« - Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, tu es un grand garçon et tu n'as pas besoin de ça, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Duo est mon ami et je protège mes amis. Il semble assez épris de toi et bien que je ne sois pas du genre à m'immiscer dans la vie des autres, j'ai quelques conseils pour toi. Si tu es sérieux envers lui, tu as besoin de te débarrasser de Relena et rapidement. Ne lui fais pas de mal, fais-moi confiance quand je dis que je ne suis pas une personne agréable quand je sais que mes amis ont été blessés. Compris ? »

« - Je n'ai aucune intention de lui nuire. » Se défendit Heero. « - Cela est d'autant encore très nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais je sais que je me soucie de beaucoup de choses sur lui, je ressens quelque chose de différent pour lui et je veux découvrir ce que c'est. J'ai déjà parlé avec lui et je vais te dire la même chose que je lui aie dite. Relena et moi sommes à la dérive depuis un certain temps maintenant et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire savoir que ce qu'il y avait entre nous a disparu maintenant. »

« - Bien. Traite-le bien et tu n'auras aucune objection de chacun de nous. » Trowa leva la bière en guise de salut.

« - Il est chanceux d'avoir de si bons amis. » Répondit Heero. « - Je te verrais plus tard. » Une fois de plus, Heero se retourna et commença à s'éloigner avant de reculer brusquement alors qu'il entrait presque en collision avec une autre personne. « - Désolé. » Commença-t-il à s'excuser.

« - Heero ? Ou étais-tu ? »

Levant les yeux, Heero découvrit que c'était Relena qu'il avait failli bousculer. « - Désolé, je parlais avec d'autres cowboys et l'un des clowns de Rodéo au bar. » Dit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il avait parlé avec un cowboy au bar... et à l'extérieur... mais Relena n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, de plus, Trowa était encore debout à quelques mètres de lui et bien évidemment entendait la conversation.

Relena renifla. Elle ne semblait pas y croire une seule minute. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Comme elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et recommencer sa tirade, Trowa ressentit de la sympathie pour l'autre cowboy. Avec sa bière à la main, il s'approcha et s'arrêta brièvement.

« - Désolé si j'ai retenu Heero loin de vous, nous avions une conversation tellement intéressante que j'ai oublié que quelqu'un l'attendait. En parlant de ça, je ferais bien de retourner à ma table où ils pourraient envoyer une équipe de recherche. » Trowa hocha la tête en direction de sa table où était assit Duo et bien évidemment en train de parler joyeusement avec Quatre.

Les yeux de Relena se plissèrent en le voyant, mais il n'y avait rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire à ce sujet, elle devait accepter la version d'Heero et celle de Trowa. « - C'est tout à fait bien, je dois admettre que je commençais à être un peu inquiète pour Heero alors qu'il était absent depuis un moment. »

« - Toutes mes excuses encore une fois, madame. » Sans un mot de plus, Trowa continua son chemin vers sa table, soulagé qu'il ait réussi à tirer Heero et Duo d'ailleurs, de ce qui aurait pu devenir une situation très inconfortable.

« - Veux-tu un autre verre, Relena ? » Demanda Heero, son visage étant un masque d'innocence.

« - Pardon ? Oh, oui, s'il te plait. » Répondit Relena, ne croyant pas encore complètement ce qui venait d'être dit mais incapable de prouver quoi que ce soit autrement.

Heero commanda une autre bière et avec Relena accroché à son bras, ils retournèrent à leur table.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Trowa revint, Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur, il avait vu Relena approcher du bar et parler avec Trowa. Trowa lui donna une brève explication de ce qui s'était passé. « - Sois prudent, Duo. J'ai une drôle de sensation qu'elle ne va pas laisser faire si facilement. »<p>

« - J'ai l'intention d'être attentif, Tro. J'ai eu une bonne conversation avec Heero et bien qu'il soit encore un peu incertain, il sait ce qu'il veut. Nous avons tous les deux convenus d'y aller doucement et voir ce qui se passera. Il a dit qu'il parlerait à Relena donc je lui fais confiance pour dire que c'est fini entre eux. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse de ça, qui le serait après plusieurs années de relation stable avec un mec sexy comme Heero ? Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, c'est elle qui est responsable de l'effondrement de leur relation avec ce qu'elle exige d'Heero. » Duo regarda Trowa. « - Et non, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. »

« - Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement pour Heero un prétexte pour rompre ? » Demanda Quatre, se joignant à la conversation.

« - Non, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. » Répondit lentement Duo. « - Il semble être sincère avec moi. »

Sans tous les faits, Quatre et Trowa devaient se contenter de ce que Duo était prêt à leur dire et faire confiance au jeune cowboy qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« - Je te souhaite tout le meilleur, Duo, vraiment je le fais, mais attention à elle, je ne peux pas empêcher le sentiment de malaise quand je suis près d'elle. » Trowa frissonna.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'elle va essayer de faire quelque chose, Tro ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules. « - J'entends des choses sur elle, de temps en temps, elle est très possessive et jalouse, elle vient d'une famille riche et c'est un enfant unique, elle est gâtée et elle obtient à peu près tout ce qu'elle désire. Elle peut également être vindicative si elle pense qu'on lui fait du tort. »

Les sourcils de Quatre se haussèrent. « - Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? »

« - J'ai entendu une rumeur une fois, il y a longtemps. Rappelle-toi cependant ce n'était qu'une rumeur et quelle était la vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée, ça pourrait être bien différent de ce que je sais. »

« - Va au but. » Grogna Quatre et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son nouvel amant.

Trowa envoyant un doux regard noir au blond. « - J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sortie avec un mec un peu avant Heero, assez riche, mais un vrai crétin. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce mec voyait apparemment une autre femme en plus d'elle et Relena l'a appris. La femme s'est soudain retrouvée à l'hôpital avec un cas sérieux d'intoxication alimentaire, elle a failli mourir. »

« - Cela ne signifie pas que Relena était responsable. » Souligna Duo. « - Beaucoup de gens ont des intoxications alimentaires chaque année et certaines sont si violentes qu'ils sont hospitalisés et quelques-uns en meurent. »

« - Je sais. » Répondit Trowa. « - Mais cette femme et le gars ont mangé le même repas dans un restaurant. Il n'est pas tombé malade, seulement elle. J'ai entendu dire que Relena avait un bon ami parmi l'un des cuisiniers du restaurant. » Trowa laissa les mots flottaient dans les airs.

« - Tu ne penses quand même pas que Relena irait aussi loin ? » Chuchota Quatre.

Trowa haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une rumeur que j'ai entendue, mais Duo... » Trowa regarda le cowboy dans les yeux. « - Quoi que tu fasses, surveilles tes arrières. »

Duo hocha la tête. La petite histoire de Trowa l'avait secoué, sans aucun doute là-dessus, mais il n'était pas sûr à quel point la vérité était en elle. C'était le problème des rumeurs. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir Heero. Si cette femme était comme ça, Heero serait beaucoup mieux sans elle dans sa vie du tout !

« - Merci pour l'avertissement, Trowa. Je vais m'assurer de garder mes esprits et je promets de ne pas sortir manger dans les restaurants. » Dit Duo, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

><p>La soirée suivait son cours, Duo ne bougea pas de la table durant le reste de la nuit, optant pour simplement rester assit et regarder les gens danser ou de discuter avec ses amis cowboys. Son esprit continuait à traiter les informations de Trowa et cela le ramenait systématiquement vers Heero et la sensation de l'autre cowboy dans ses bras... pour ne pas mentionner son goût. La rencontre avait été trop brève au goût de Duo et il aspirait d'être capable de tenir encore Heero contre lui, l'embrasser profondément, lui montrer à quel point Duo était intéressé par lui et se souciait de lui.<p>

De ce qu'il avait sentit sous ses mains par-dessus la chemise d'Heero, l'autre cowboy était bien musclé. Duo savait que son propre corps était musclé et qu'il avait un physique assez bien, mais Heero... Duo déglutit. Il avait sentit la musculature dure sous sa chemise quand ils s'étaient embrassés et Duo voulait plus, beaucoup plus et ça avait été seulement sa détermination inébranlable qui avait réussi à l'empêcher de pousser les choses plus loin. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Heero voudrait que les choses aillent plus loin quand ils auront appris à mieux se connaitre.

Il espérait également que ça ne serait pas trop long avant qu'Heero dise à Relena que c'était fini.

Il restait seulement que deux rodéos pour la saison, deux chances de se réunir, de commencer à se fréquenter et espérer pouvoir cimenter leur relation. Une fois la saison terminée, il serait de retour dans son ranch et ferait de son mieux pour comparer et acheter des juments afin de commencer son rêve. Il espérait vraiment que Relena serait hors du paysage d'ici là, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait passer un long moment sans voir Heero.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas où vivait Heero. Il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et il espérait que Heero l'appellerait, si et quand il le ferait, il prierait que ça serait avec les nouvelles comme quoi Relena avait disparu de la circulation et qu'ils étaient libres de poursuivre leur relation naissante. Une fois que cela arriverait, ils auraient besoin de parler un peu plus.

« - Arrête de penser si fort. »

Duo leva les yeux et sourit timidement à Quatre. « - Peut pas faire autrement. »

« - Duo, si c'est censé être ce qu'il va se passer, laisse les choses se dérouler à leur propre rythme et arrête d'essayer de planifier ton avenir... l'amour ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

« - Je pense que oui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de penser au reste, comme est-ce que Heero va attendre de moi que je vende tout et m'installe dans son ranch ? Où est-ce lui qui va le faire pour venir vivre dans le mien ? »

« - Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour penser dans ces longues lignes. » Rigola Quatre. « - Pour l'amour du ciel, tu ne sors même pas encore avec lui et tu ne l'as embrassé qu'une seule fois. »

« - Deux fois. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Deux fois. » Le visage de Duo prit un air rêveur.

« - Quand ? »

« - Ce soir. Nous sommes un peu éloignés pour parler un peu, à propos de nous. Il voulait un autre baiser, un vrai. Je lui en ai donné un. »

« - Je m'en doute pas que tu l'ai fais. » Quatre se mit à songer. « - Duo, je ne cherche pas à intervenir, juste offrir quelques conseils amicaux, ça ira lentement, une étape à la fois si c'est de l'amour et si c'est vraiment destiné à l'être, alors tout va se régler et se mettra en place. Crois-moi. » Le blond fit un doux sourire et tourna des yeux amoureux vers Trowa.

« - Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. » Ricana Duo.

* * *

><p>Il commençait à être un peu tard et Relena était fatiguée. Elle nota également que Heero cachait un bâillement ou deux derrière sa main. Depuis qu'il était revenu du bar avec elle, il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois, étant un parfait gentleman et lui donnant l'attention qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Tellement préoccupée par elle-même, elle n'avait pas remarqué les occasionnels regards de désir qu'Heero jetait en direction de Duo... ou bien Duo le regardait avec bienveillance en retour.<p>

Remarquant combien les yeux d'Heero commençaient à se fermer à chaque minute, elle pensa qu'il était préférable qu'ils partent. Heero ne fut pas contre. Il était fatigué et avait beaucoup dans son esprit... à savoir quand et comment il allait dire à Relena que c'était fini.

Souhaitant bonne nuit à leurs amis, le couple partit et traversa le campement pour retourner à la caravane et Wing. Ils marchaient en silence, l'esprit d'Heero encore occupé pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il allait dire à la femme actuellement accroché à son bras. Il décida qu'il serait préférable d'attendre leur retour au ranch, ainsi il pourrait lui dire et elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses bagages et partir. Une fois qu'elle serait partie, il serait capable d'appeler Duo et éventuellement prendre des dispositions pour le rencontrer quelque part. Le rodéo suivant n'était pas avant quatre semaines et Heero pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir si longtemps avant de revoir Duo.

Sur ce, Heero réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où vivait Duo.

Connaissant sa chance, Duo devait vivre à l'autre bout de l'État ! Il gloussa mentalement à cela. Non, il ne pensait pas que Duo vivait si loin que ça, sachant que la plupart des rodéos du circuit professionnel avait lieu dans la zone la plus 'inférieure' de l'État.

Il ricana en lui-même pensant que trouver où l'autre cowboy vivait serait l'excuse parfaite pour appeler Duo tôt.

Atteignant sa caravane, Heero la déverrouilla et Relena entra, allumant la lumière et se dirigeant directement vers le petit coin de chambre.

Heero alla vérifier Wing, donnant une gratouille amicale derrière les oreilles de l'étalon. « - Tu ne sais pas combien c'est facile pour toi, Wing. Aucune émotion pour laquelle s'inquiéter, pas de sentiment blessant, ne te souciant pas si tu fais la bonne chose. Parfois, je ne voudrais pas avoir de telles émotions. » Chuchota-t-il à l'étalon.

Wing souffla doucement par les narines et pencha un peu la tête, les gratouilles étant agréable.

« - Pourquoi la vie ne peut-elle pas être simple ? » Marmonna Heero en regardant la caravane de Duo qui était sombre. Il pouvait voir au clair de lune Scythe debout à côté de la caravane, une patte en arrière au repos et en train de somnoler. « - Mieux vaut que je bouge où je vais me faire rabâcher les oreilles par Relena encore. Bonne nuit, Wing. » Avec une dernière caresse sur l'étalon, Heero alla dans la caravane.

Après quelques minutes, la lumière s'éteignit et Heero s'allongea sur le lit. Relena se blottit contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à passer son bras autour d'elle, c'était comme s'il trahissait Duo s'il faisait ça. Au lieu de cela, il roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à la femme et fit semblant de dormir.

Relena se sentit blessé par le fait qu'Heero l'ignorait. _« Mais il est seulement fatigué. »_ Pensa-t-elle. Passant son bras autour de sa taille, elle se colla contre son dos et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>La fête commença à ralentir, la longue journée rattrapant la plupart des cowboys et les gens commencèrent petit à petit à partir. Duo alla souhaiter bonne nuit à Hilde et Catherine et les remercia pour leur aide à nouveau pour l'avoir permis de régler ces problèmes d'interférences. Les deux filles furent heureuses d'avoir pu l'aider et lui promirent de le faire à nouveau si Duo avait besoin d'elles. Trowa et Quatre partirent également, promettant que s'ils ne voyaient pas Duo avant leur départ le lentement, ils le verraient au rodéo suivant dans quatre semaines. Wufei lui souhaita bonne nuit et prit congé.<p>

Regardant autour de lui, Duo nota qu'Heero et Relena étaient déjà partis. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il sortit du bâtiment et entreprit de marcher à travers le camp pour rejoindre sa caravane et le cheval qui l'attendait. La lumière de celle d'Heero était éteinte et cela envoya des pensées sournoises dans sa tête. Des images d'Heero couché sur son lit... nu... et excité...

Duo gémit. Visiblement, ce soir il devrait passer un autre tête-à-tête avec sa main droite.

Scythe émit un hennissement bas quand il entendit le gémissement de son maitre et se déplaça vers l'entrée de la cour.

« - Hé, mon garçon. Tu as terminé ton repas ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il caressait l'étalon entre les yeux.

Scythe grogna et poussa son museau contre le torse de Duo.

« - Je suppose que je peux te donner un peu de foin pour te tenir occupé. Je vais aller me changer d'abord. » Laissant son cheval le regarder, Duo déverrouilla sa remorque et entra. Allumant sa lumière, il marcha jusqu'à la section de la petite chambre et enleva sa chemise. Les bottes suivies, puis le jean. Saisissant un boxer, Duo l'enfila et glissa ses pieds dans ses baskets usées. Avec un bâillement, il sortit de la caravane et alla vers le compartiment d'alimentation.

Scythe commença à grogner et poussa un fort hennissement.

« - Ouais, ouais, ça vient Scythe. » Murmura Duo en saisissant un filet à foin qu'il remplit. Fermant la porte, il se dirigea vers un coin de la cour. Scythe émit un autre hennissement et cela mit Wing sous tension. « - Sois tranquille, sacré animal. » Gronda Duo. « - Tu vas réveiller tout le voisinage si tu continues. »

Scythe s'en fichait. C'était son foin et l'autre étalon pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il pensait avoir tout ça ! Il poussa un autre hennissement, juste pour narguer l'autre cheval alors qu'il n'allait pas avoir de foin alors que lui dégusterait le sien !

Wing renifla et émit quelques grognements. Il avait faim aussi et ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir un peu de ce foin.

« - Bordel de merde ! » Grogna Duo alors qu'il tentait d'attacher le filet à foin et faisait de son mieux pour empêcher Scythe de le faire tomber en même temps. Enfin, il l'accrocha. « - Putain, je suis surpris que tu n'ai pas réveillé les voisins. »

Wing émit à son tour un hennissement bruyant.

« - Ah, merde. Calme garçon, je vais te chercher du foin aussi. » Duo espérait que cela ne dérangerait pas Heero s'il donnait un peu de foin à Wing, mais il ne pensait pas qu'avoir les deux étalons s'engageant dans un match de hennissement au milieu de la nuit soit une bonne idée non plus. Il s'éloigna de Scythe et repartit vers le compartiment d'alimentation.

Les yeux de Wing suivit l'autre humain, les narines grandes ouvertes et humant l'air. Ça sentait le foin ! Wing poussa un doux grognement. Scythe se mit à hennir de nouveau.

« - Merde, merde et merde ! » Maudit Duo alors qu'il attrapait un autre filet à foin, seulement pour trouver qu'il était enchevêtré. Il s'activa rapidement pour le démêler et mettre un peu de foin dedans alors que les deux étalons continuaient leur duo vocal.

Le bruit d'un cheval hennissant fit irruption dans le rêve d'Heero. Il l'ignora cependant, le rêve qu'il faisait étant trop agréable pour y renoncer, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un cowboy aux longs cheveux et de ses lèvres et sa langue. Un autre hennissement suivi de quelques grognements, puis encore et encore et cela finit par le réveiller.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Wing.

Soigneusement, Heero fit son mieux pour se glisser hors du lit sans réveiller Relena. Malheureusement pour lui, elle commença à remuer.

« - Heero ? » Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix endormie.

« - Chut, rendors-toi, Relena. »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

« - Rien. Je viens d'entendre Wing grogner et hennir. Je vais juste voir s'il va bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

« - Ok. » Relena se glissa à l'endroit qu'Heero venait de quitter et se blottit dans son oreiller.

Heero chercha dans le noir et réussi à trouver son jean. L'enfilant, il réussit à le fermer alors qu'il mettait ses pieds dans une paire de basket et se dirigeait vers la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, il pouvait voir la lumière allumée dans la caravane de Duo, cela signifiait que l'autre cowboy était de retour. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec Duo.

Tournant les yeux vers l'endroit où Wing était, il observa à la lumière pâle. Il pouvait voir Wing arpentait la petite cour et en face de lui, Scythe se tenait debout sur le côté de la remorque de Duo et mangeait. Wing poussa un grognement, Scythe donna un coup de sabot au sol et émit un faible grognement d'avertissement.

Alors, c'était pour ça. Scythe mangeait et Wing ne mangeait pas. « - Wing ! » Grogna Heero.

Entendant la voix de son maître, Wing arrêta immédiatement son manège et se tourna vers son maître, émettant un hennissement dans le mouvement.

« - Arrête bon sang, avant de réveiller tout le monde dans la région. » Gronda-t-il.

« - Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. »

Heero se retourna pour voir Duo approchait avec un filet à foin plein. Wing poussa un autre hennissement.

« - Quoi ? Comment cela peut-il être de ta faute ? » Demanda Heero, gardant sa voix basse. « - Wing, arrête. » Ordonna-t-il à l'étalon. Wing se calma rapidement.

« - Je suis revenu de la fête et Scythe avait faim alors je lui ai donné un filet à foin à grignoter. Du coup, Wing a voulu quelque chose et ils ont commencé à s'accrocher l'un et l'autre depuis. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas, mais je voulais donner un filet à foin pour Wing aussi, juste pour essayer de le faire taire. » Murmura Duo d'une voix désolée.

« - Merci, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Attends, je vais l'accrocher. » Heero prit le filet de Duo, essayant de ne pas trop fixer l'autre homme. Duo ne portait qu'un simple boxer et laissa sa poitrine nue à l'air de la nuit. Ce boxer descendait dangereusement sur les hanches de Duo aussi.

Duo lui remit le filet, essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur le corps d'Heero. Heero était également torse nu, ses muscles bien défini sous la lumière pâle de lune. Lorsqu'Heero se tourna pour attacher le filet, ses muscles roulèrent sous sa peau et il gémit presque à voix haute. Le jean tombait bas sur les hanches d'Heero et Duo ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de la ligne de poils noirs qui partait du nombril d'Heero et disparaissait sous son jean.

Avec les deux chevaux mangeant désormais, la concurrence pour la nourriture disparue et ils se turent.

« - On dirait que cela a fonctionné. » Déclara Duo, faisant de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de son corps capricieux.

« - Oui. » Répondit Heero et il se lécha les lèvres. Ses yeux s'égarèrent encore sur la longueur du torse de Duo et son aine. Heero frissonna.

« - Où est Relena ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Heero.

« - Elle dort encore. »

« - Bien. »

Heero frissonna à nouveau alors que le corps de Duo se pressait contre le sien. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et des lèvres affamées se posèrent sur les siennes. Ardemment, Heero l'embrassa en retour, ses bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Duo et le serrant contre lui. Ses genoux se sentaient faibles, sa tête et sa poitrine lui faisaient mal. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa cuisse et il rougit, sachant exactement ce que c'était. Il gémit alors qu'il sentit sa propre aine commençait à picoter et réagir.

S'écartant doucement, Duo déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Heero. « - Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer avant de faire quelque chose que nous pourrions regretter ensuite. » Soupira-t-il doucement.

« - Je doute que je regrette. » Chuchota Heero.

« - Promets-moi de dire à Relena que c'est terminé et bientôt ? »

« - Je promets. Je t'appellerais dès qu'elle aura disparu. »

« - Dieu, Heero. Qu'as-tu fais de moi ? » Gémit Duo.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu fais la même chose de moi, Duo. Je te promets, dès que je serais de retour dans mon ranch, que je dirais à Relena que c'est terminé entre nous. »

« - Je te remercie. » Duo se blottit à nouveau contre Heero et déposa un tendre baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui. « - J'espère te voir bientôt et sur une base plus permanente. » Dit-il calmement.

« - Je suis impatient d'y être aussi, Duo. Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait juste nous deux et je peux commencer à comprendre pleinement ce qui me pousse à être fou de toi. »

« - Bonne nuit, Heero. » Duo plaça un autre baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Heero avant de s'éloigner vers sa propre caravane.

« - Bonne nuit, Duo. » Murmura Heero et regarda l'autre cowboy disparaitre. Avec les lèvres picotant encore du baiser, il retourna à sa propre caravane, ignorant complètement que Relena avait été témoin de toute la conversation.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 14**

**By ShenLong1**

_[And a broken home and some broken bones  
>Is all he'll have to show,<br>For all the years that he spent chasin'  
>This dream they call Rodeo<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

A l'intérieur de la caravane, Relena pouvait entendre le murmure des voix à l'extérieur. Dans son état encore à moitié endormi, il lui fallut un moment pour que son cerveau enregistre qu'il y avait deux voix qui parlaient et pas seulement Heero à Wing comme elle l'avait présumé. Plus éveillée, elle écouta attentivement. Oui, il y avait bien deux voix et elle était sûre que l'autre voix appartenait à ce cowboy, Duo Maxwell.

Les voix étaient basses et difficiles à comprendre, Relena ne comprenant qu'un mot ici et là. Repoussant les couvertures, elle se glissa du lit et avança silencieusement vers l'extrémité de la caravane où se trouvait normalement Wing. Il y avait une fenêtre juste là qui donnait sur la cour et Relena s'y faufila et regarda dehors.

Au clair de lune, elle pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes debout près de la cour de Wing. Elle vit un filet à foin être passé et Heero alla l'accrocher. Une fois le filet pendu, Wing se calma. La fenêtre était entrouverte pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais du soir à l'intérieur et le petit souffle emmena jusqu'à elle la plupart de la conversation que les deux hommes avaient.

Elle se figea sous le choc quand elle vit Duo s'approcher et passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero. Et elle dut fortement se retenir de crier de colère quand elle vit ce cowboy embrasser son Heero ! Mais quand Heero passa à son tour ses bras autour de Duo et lui rendre son baiser, Relena pensa que son cœur avait cessé de fonctionner.

Elle cligna des yeux et se les frotta ensuite, ne sachant pas si elle voyait bien les choses ou pas. La vision était la même sauf que maintenant ils ne s'embrassaient plus, ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, mais ça pouvait être décrit comme deux amants venant de s'embrasser. Quelques mots flottèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles par la brise du soir et bien qu'elle n'ait pas saisi toute la conversation, elle en entendit assez.

_« __Heero__ avait prévu de rompre avec elle ? Et pour un autre homme ? »_ La colère commença à enfler à l'intérieur. Oui, elle savait qu'ils avaient quelques problèmes ces derniers temps, mais une fois qu'Heero serait loin du rodéo, tous ces problèmes disparaîtraient, elle en était sûre. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Si la rumeur courait que Heero l'avait jeté... pour un autre homme, elle serait la risée du monde !

Il y avait une chose que Relena Peacecraft n'était pas sur le point de devenir et c'était la risée du monde du rodéo ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose de mal avec Heero. Il ne pouvait pas être gay, il était avec elle depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme ou un homme d'ailleurs. Un homme qui était gay ne faisait pas l'amour de la manière d'Heero le faisait à une femme. Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose de mal dans l'esprit d'Heero. Peut-être que c'était une erreur, qu'Heero délirait légèrement, pensant que ce Maxwell était une femme, surtout avec les cheveux.

Ou peut-être que quand il avait eu cet accident avec ce cheval sauvage noir, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête en plus de sa jambe cassée.

Cela devait être ça. Heero souffrait d'une forme de traumatisme crânien qui lui faisait penser qu'il était gay.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle voyait l'échange entre les deux hommes. Elle avait besoin de faire revenir Heero à son état normal. Lui faire voir que c'était elle qu'il voulait et pas... ce maudit cowboy aux longs cheveux.

Non, elle ne renoncerait pas à Heero et certainement pas à cause d'un autre homme, pas moyen !

S'éloignant de la fenêtre quand elle réalisa que le couple se séparait et qu'Heero était sur le point de revenir à la caravane, elle se dépêcha de retourner dans le lit et tira les couvertures sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et égalisa sa respiration, faisant semblant de dormir.

Heero entra tranquillement et s'approcha du lit. Retirant son jean, il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Relena se blottit contre lui, fronçant les sourcils quand elle toucha son dos une fois de plus.

« - Est-ce que Wing va bien ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Il va bien. Juste faim. » Répondit Heero, tortillant sa tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il essayait de se mettre à l'aise.

Relena décida d'essayer quelque chose. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et laissa ses doigts dériver vers son boxer. Une fois là, elle essaya de passer ses doigts sur son aine, seulement pour voir une main saisir son poignet. « - Heero ? »

« - Pas maintenant, Relena. Je suis fatigué. » Dit-il catégoriquement en retirant sa main.

Renfrognée, Relena décida d'essayer autre chose. « - Puis-je au moins avoir un baiser de bonne nuit ? »

Heero grogna et roula légèrement. Relena tendit les lèvres en avant, mais au lieu du baiser qu'elle attendait, tout ce qu'elle eut fut une bise sur la joue.

« - Bonne nuit, Relena. » Dit-il, son ton clair disant qu'il allait dormir et ne ferait pas une chose de plus.

Relena fulmina et se coucha sur le dos. Ses actions confirmaient seulement ce que ses yeux et ses oreilles lui avaient dit. Son esprit se mit à tournoyer et pas gentiment. Elle était en colère, blessée et la colère avait besoin d'être communiqué sous une certaine forme. Elle voulait faire face à Heero, lui demandait carrément ce qui se passait, lui demander de cesser cette absurdité du moment, mais si elle faisait ça, Heero saurait immédiatement qu'elle l'avait espionné.

Non, il devait y avoir une autre façon.

Alors que son esprit continuait de tournoyer, une pensée commença à se former, lentement et régulièrement de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Elle secoua la tête, de sorte qu'elle devint plus claire.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle ferait voir à Heero qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cet autre cowboy. Que ce qu'il lui fallait était juste là avec lui.

Tant qu'elle respirera, elle ferait en sorte que Duo Maxwell n'ait pas Heero.

* * *

><p>Le matin arriva assez vite, le chant des oiseaux réveillant ceux qui étaient restés sur le campement du rodéo. Duo bâilla et s'étira, se redressa sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. Il sourit alors que les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revenaient, la sensation d'Heero dans ses bras et le goût de ses lèvres. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Heero l'appellerai bientôt en lui disant que Relena avait disparu de la circulation.<p>

Enfilant un boxer et ses baskets, il sortit de la caravane et donna à manger à Scythe, notant que Wing mangeait également ce qui signifiait qu'Heero était probablement levé. Autant il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec l'autre cowboy avant de partir, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, à la fois pour eux deux.

Se tournant, il retourna dans la caravane pour se faire un café et préparer ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche.

* * *

><p>Heero avait nourri Wing et se dirigeait vers les sanitaires. Il n'avait pas aperçut Duo, ce qui le décevait dans un sens, mais le soulageait dans un autre. Les choses étaient difficiles avec Relena, pas besoin d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Ce serait mieux si Heero ne prêtait pas attention à Duo, sa caravane ou Scythe pour le moment, mais une fois qu'il serait chez lui dans son ranch, il ferait savoir à Relena qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer.<p>

La douche terminée, Heero retourna à sa caravane, notant que Scythe mangeait maintenant ce qui signifiait que Duo était debout quelque part. Entrant à l'intérieur, il fut frappé par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et un sourire de Relena.

« - Juste à temps. » Dit-elle en posant leur petit-déjeuner sur la petite table.

Heero rangea ses affaires de toilette et s'assit pour manger. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Relena entamait la conversation avec lui. La jeune femme semblait être tout à fait agréable avec lui, non pas que c'était inhabituel, mais elle semblait un peu... comment pouvait-il le décrire ? Douceâtre ?

_« Savait-__il ce__ qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? »_ Son sang se glaça à cette pensée. En buvant son café, il pensa de nouveau au comportement de Relena. _« Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait rompre avec elle, personne ne les avait vus et il avait été très prudent dans ce qu'il avait dit et fait. » _

_« Peut-être essayait-elle de rattraper son comportement de la veille ? » _

Heero renifla dans son café.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Relena.

« - Ouais, bien. » Répondit-il. Reposant sa tasse de café, il repoussa son assiette vide et se leva. « - Je vais commencer à ranger la cour et préparer Wing à partir. Nous avons besoin de bouger rapidement si nous voulons être à la maison avant la nuit. » Tournant les talons, il quitta la caravane.

Relena le regarda partir alors que son sourire disparaissait de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le temps que Duo finisse de prendre sa douche et revienne à sa caravane, Wing était attaché sur le côté de la caravane et sa cour avait été démantelée, ce qui indiquait le départ imminent d'Heero. Ecartant le sentiment de déception qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de voir Heero pendant un certain temps, Duo entra dans sa propre caravane et commença à tout ranger, rangeant et repliant tout l'intérieur de son petit salon pour son retour à la maison. Au moment où il terminait, il entendit les sons d'un cheval étant chargé et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Wing disparaitre dans la remorque d'Heero.<p>

Sortant, il réussit à apercevoir le cowboy sortir de la remorque et refermait la porte. Il attendit qu'Heero ait terminé puis s'avança. « - Tu pars ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Ouais. » Heero s'essuya les mains sur son jean et jeta un regard rapide sur la caravane.

Notant le regard et la façon dont Heero semblait être un peu mal à l'aise, Duo ne pouvait pas blâmer l'autre homme. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas être sûr à cent pour cent de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Heero, il en avait une assez bonne idée. « - Bon voyage. » Déclara Duo en lui tendant la main.

« - Merci. Toi aussi. » Heero prit la main et la serra fermement.

Duo fit courir son pouce sur la main d'Heero alors qu'ils se lâchaient et avec autant de chaleur qu'il put rassembler dans ses yeux, il dit doucement : « - Appelle-moi quand tu peux. »

« - Je le ferais. » Murmura Heero en souriant. Puis, il dit en haussant le ton : « - Je te verrai au prochain rodéo alors. »

« - Tu peux compter là-dessus. » Sourit Duo.

Avec un hochement de tête, Heero fit le tour de la caravane pour monter dans la cabine et démarrer le véhicule. Duo s'éloigna et le regarda partir, le véhicule tressautant doucement sur l'herbe. Une fois que la caravane fut hors de sa vue, Duo se détourna et commença à ses préparatifs pour partir.

* * *

><p>Le retour à la maison fut assez calme. Relena resta silencieuse durant la plupart du voyage, restant assise et regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui passait. Occasionnellement, elle mettait un cd dans le lecteur et fredonnait la mélodie, mais elle ne parlait pas non-stop comme elle le faisait d'habitude.<p>

Heero n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. La façon dont elle agissait avec lui causait une certaine inquiétude, mais s'il devait exprimer ses inquiétudes, elle saurait alors qu'il y avait quelque chose et il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion alors qu'il était au volant.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand il tourna sur la route familière qui le ramènerait au ranch. Relena sembla se ragaillardir un peu alors que l'allée poussiéreuse fut en vue et Heero s'engagea dessus. Il arrêta le véhicule devant la grange et coupa le moteur. Relena descendit immédiatement et se dirigea vers la maison pour l'aérer et préparer un bon dîner. Avec un soupir, Heero sortit et étira ses muscles fatigués. Dans le véhicule, Wing donna un coup de sabot bruyant.

« - Ouais, ouais. J'arrive. » Murmura Heero et il fit descendre son cheval et le plaça dans la cour attenante à la grange. Une fois que Wing fut désaltéré et confortable, Heero commença à descendre tout son matériel du véhicule, les remettant à leur place dans la grange. Une fois les corvées principales faites, il retourna vers le véhicule et commença à sortir ses effets personnels.

Tandis qu'il était occupé à faire ça, son esprit était constamment tourné sur le moyen de parler à Relena. Ca ne serait pas facile, ça il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment entrer et lui dire : 'Emballe tes affaires et va-t-en, je ne suis plus intéressé par une relation avec toi.' Non, cela ne fonctionnerait pas du tout. Relena voudrait savoir pourquoi, exigerait des réponses et il finirait par être honnête envers elle à un moment donné et il ne comptait pas vraiment lui dire qu'il était intéressé par un autre homme.

Il devait faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie quand il annoncerait ça... et c'était le problème.

Heero n'avait jamais été doué pour parler. Il n'était pas un grand bavard. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il avait l'habitude de le dire et c'était tout. Maintenant, face à un 'affrontement', il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas juste faire ça, il devait trouver les mots justes pour éviter une crise et des cris autant que possible.

Il se faisait aussi la note mentale de cacher tous les couteaux de cuisine aussi... juste au cas où.

Quand il eut terminé de tout déchargé, c'était le début de soirée et Wing se promenait dans la cour, demandant son dîner. Il rentra l'étalon à l'intérieur, il brossa rapidement le cheval pendant qu'il mangeait et lui mit une couverture. Tapotant le cou de l'étalon, Heero murmura à l'animal. « - Pourquoi la vie doit être si compliquée ? »

Wing émit un grognement en guise de réponse.

Fermant les portes de la grange, Heero se dirigea vers la maison au crépuscule. Il était fatigué et la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était se confronter à Relena. Il prit une douche, grignota quelque chose et partit se coucher. Il parlerait à la jeune femme au matin, une fois qu'il aurait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, Heero se réveilla peu de temps après l'aube. Il se sentait reposé après avoir dormi paisiblement et profondément, en dépit de ses pensées qui ne cessaient pas de le tourmenter. Il réussit à se lever sans déranger Relena et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, sortant dans le petit matin.<p>

Wing l'attendait, soufflant par les naseaux en guise de salutation quand il entendit les pas de son maître. Au lieu de nourrir l'étalon, Heero prit sa selle et la bride et décida d'aller faire une promenade à cheval, principalement pour aller vérifier le bétail.

C'était paisible dans la vallée, les nuages paresseux passant dans le ciel, des gouttes de rosée étincelaient encore sur les prairies et les oiseaux emplissaient l'air de leurs chants joyeux. Les bovins paissaient tranquillement, relevant la tête de temps en temps pour regarder Heero et son cheval. Tranquillement, Heero guida Wing près d'eux et fit lentement le tour du troupeau dans le pâturage, ses yeux numérisant les bêtes et heureux de constater que tout semblait aller bien avec eux.

Une fois que la saison de rodéo serait terminée, il serait temps pour lui de s'occuper des animaux, les emmener dans le corral et trier les bêtes. Ceux qui auraient l'âge idéal seraient marqués et envoyés vers les marchés où ils seraient inspectés par l'inspecteur du bétail et une offre serait faite à Heero pour les emmener à l'abattoir local. Meilleure était la condition des bêtes et plus d'argent Heero gagnera et ce qui lui permettrait de payer un peu plus ses dettes et d'acheter des veaux pour les élever. Et le cycle recommencerait.

Alors qu'Heero revint vers le ranch, il repensa à Duo et son rêve de reproduire et élever des cow-pony. Cette pensée le conduisit vers une autre : est-ce que Duo voudrait quitter son ranch et venir dans celui d'Heero ? Ou Duo attendrait-il qu'Heero vienne dans son ranch et élève des cow-pony ?

Heero renifla à lui-même. « - Merde, je ne sors même pas encore avec lui et je pense déjà à comment nous nous installerons chez l'un ou chez l'autre. »

Le ranch fut en vue et Wing accéléra le pas autant qu'Heero le lui permettait. Il garda son allure régulière et assez vite ils arrivèrent dans l'enclos. Heero le dessella, brossa l'étalon et le laissa dans l'enclos. Il lui donna sa nourriture dans sa mangeoire, puis il ouvrit la barrière donnant sur le petit pâturage pour permettre à l'étalon de sortir après avoir mangé son petit-déjeuner. Une fois fait, l'étalon fut libre de quitter l'enclos et d'aller paitre dans la grande plaine.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Heero se dirigea vers la maison, sachant qu'il devait affronter Relena. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser et pouvait seulement espérer ressortir de la confrontation avec tous ses membres intacts et sans cicatrices.

* * *

><p>Entrant dans la cuisine, Heero s'avança et déglutit difficilement. La sueur coulait dans son dos et il se sentait chaud partout. « - Relena ? »<p>

« - Oui ? » Répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux depuis la table où elle était assisse en sirotant son thé.

Saisissant son café, Heero s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle. « - Nous avons besoin de parler. » Dit-il doucement et baissa les yeux.

Ceux de Relena se plissèrent et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait arriver et n'était pas contente du tout. « - Oh ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, jouant les innocentes et refermant son magazine pour lui donner toute son attention.

Prenant une autre gorgée de son café, Heero s'affermit et s'apprêta à 'parler'. Incapable de croiser son regard, il se concentra sur une tâche sur le mur, quelque part derrière son lobe d'oreille gauche. « - Relena, nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant quelques années et nous avons vraiment passé de bons moments. Au cours de ces derniers mois, toutefois, je n'étais plus aussi heureux qu'au début. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme nous le faisons. »

_« Je sais ce qui a changé, c'est un certain cowboy. »_ Pensa vicieusement Relena.

« - Je pensais que nous nous entendions à merveille. Je sais que nous avons eu quelques désaccords, mais une fois que tu te seras focalisé sur l'élevage des bovins comme tu es censé le faire et arrêter le rodéo, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Tu verras. » Répondit Relena.

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux. « - C'est justement ça. » S'écria-t-il. « - Je ne veux pas abandonner le rodéo et m'installer. »

« - Ne sois pas bête, Heero. Le rodéo n'est pas l'endroit pour toi. Tu as une bonne tête de bétail, tu vas lentement reprendre le dessus sur les choses et je suis sûre que tu pourrais obtenir un emploi dans un autre ranch en tant que vacher pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts jusqu'à ce que tu finisses de payer les dettes que ton père t'a laissé. Un bon emploi stable, c'est ce dont tu as besoin, pas de rodéo où tu ne sauras jamais si tu ramèneras de l'argent. »

« - Relena, le rodéo est dans mon sang, c'est ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas sur le point de renoncer à cela, peu importe ce que tu dis. Le rodéo est la chose la plus importante pour moi, l'élevage des bovins est une tâche secondaire, une manière de joindre les deux bouts. Le rodéo est ce que j'aime vraiment et je refuse de laisser ça. Cela cause un conflit constant entre nous, je le vois maintenant... Relena, nous avons trop de choses en désaccord, dont le rodéo principalement, mais il y en a d'autres aussi. Je sais que tu veux te marier et t'installer... »

« - Quel est le problème avec ça ? » Exigea Relena, sa voix commençant à monter d'un cran.

« - Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, mais... Relena, je ne suis pas prêt à m'installer et me marier. J'aime le rodéo, je prévois de continuer à concourir sur le circuit pendant plusieurs années encore. Tu as déjà était parfaitement clair sur le fait que tu ne veux pas que je continue et nous avons commencé à dériver. Le mariage, m'installer, avoir des enfants, une clôture de piquet blanc, tout ça ce n'est pas pour moi en ce moment. Et je suis sûr que ça ne le sera jamais. » _« Surtout si je suis gay. » _Ajouta-t-il en silence.

« - Qu'essayes-tu de dire, Heero ? » Demanda Relena d'un ton faible et menaçant.

« - Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que nous cessions cette relation maintenant, de nous séparer et rester amis si nous le pouvons. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Maintenant c'était à Relena de l'accepter.

Relena se prit les mots de plein fouet, des mots qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient venir et même en le sachant, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à entendre ou accepter. « - Tu veux mettre fin à notre relation ? » Gronda-t-elle.

« - Oui. »

« - Je pensais que tu m'aimais, que tu te souciais de moi et de ce que je voulais... »

« - Relena, je me soucie de toi et de ce que tu veux, c'est juste que dernièrement, eh bien, j'ai cessé de ressentir de l'amour pour toi. Tu es plus comme une amie, une soeur pour moi plutôt qu'une maitresse. »

« - Il y a une autre femme, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà, c'est ça, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. » Relena cracha les mots, voulant voir si Heero cèderait et lui donnerait la vraie raison de cette rupture.

« - Non, Relena. Il n'y a pas d'autre femme. Nous devons juste y faire face, ce que nous voulons tous les deux dans cette relation n'est pas la même chose et ça ne marchera pas. Ca sera beaucoup mieux pour nous d'y mettre fin maintenant avant que l'un ou l'autre ne souffre vraiment. Tu trouveras certainement un homme, quelque part, qui sera beaucoup plus digne pour toi que je le suis et qui te rendra plus heureuse que je ne le pourrais jamais. »

_« Menteur. »_ Pensa Relena. « - Alors, c'est comme ça ? Merci pour ces dernières années, fais tes valises et va-t-en ? »

« - Non, ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« - Connard ! »

« - Relena ! »

« - Heero, ferme-la. Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses. Je vais faire mes bagages et je partirais dès que je pourrais, vu que tu t'es déjà mis en tête que nous n'étions plus un couple. Crois-moi bien, Heero. » Grogna Relena en se levant. « - Tu regretteras d'avoir fait ça, tu verras que tu as fait une erreur terrible et quand tu le feras et que tu viendras ramper devant moi, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accueillir à bras ouvert. Je t'attendrais, je pourrais même te pardonner, mais tu auras beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« - Relena... »

Relena ignora son appel et se leva et tourna les talons, envoyant la chaise au sol alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment de la pièce.

Dans la cuisine, Heero se laissa tomber sur la table, posant la tête dans ses mains. « - Je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire. » Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Si Heero savait combien le pire restait encore à venir, il n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots et tentait le destin.

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 15**

**By ShenLong1**

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
>It's dust and mud<br>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Relena ignora l'appel d'Heero et claqua la porte de leur chambre. Une fois dedans, elle verrouilla la porte et se jeta sur le lit, la colère, la douleur et l'humiliation déferlant en elle. Les larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'elle analysait toute la situation. C'était la faute du rodéo et de ce fichu cowboy aux cheveux longs.

Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Ils avaient été tellement heureux ensemble travaillant au ranch et assistant aux rodéos. Une fois qu'Heero aurait remporté le titre de cowboy de l'année, ils avaient prévu de s'installer et se marier.

Puis cet inconnu s'était présenté sur le circuit et causé que des ennuis.

Le fait qu'Heero ait exprimé son opposition à se marier et de quitter le rodéo durant un grand nombre d'occasion, n'apparut pas dans l'esprit de Relena. Une fois qu'il aurait gagné le titre, elle savait qu'il se serait installé avec elle, elle en était elle-même convaincue.

Au début, elle avait vu le nouveau cowboy comme un défi pour Heero et le titre. Elle avait même trouvé qu'il était charmant, poli et chaleureux. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il avait été derrière Heero tout le long. _« Mais Heero n'est pas gay. »_ Ne cessait pas de répéter son esprit, il devait avoir subi un traumatisme crânien quand il avait eu son accident.

Heero avait dû subir un choc, quelque chose avait secoué son esprit quand il était revenu à l'endroit où ça s'était passé. Relena était certaine qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que si une personne qui avait subi un traumatisme à la tête perdait ses souvenirs ou autres, alors ces souvenirs pourraient revenir quand il subissait un autre choc.

Essuyant ses larmes, Relena attrapa une valise sous le lit et commença à emballer ses affaires. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, son esprit continuait d'analyser les mots d'Heero. Elle savait qu'il faisait une grosse erreur. Toute cette connerie sur le fait qu'ils étaient comme des frères et sœur plus que des amants était de la merde totale. Sa colère monta d'un cran quand elle pensa à la façon flagrante dont il lui avait menti, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre femme.

Duo Maxwell n'était peut-être pas une autre femme, mais il était certainement la cause qui faisait rompre Heero avec elle.

Elle lui reprendrait Heero, elle ferait en sorte qu'il voit l'erreur qu'il faisait. Deux hommes n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, ce n'était tout simplement pas naturel, elle le savait et Heero le savait. Durant tout le temps où ils avaient été ensemble, Heero n'avait jamais montré un intérêt pour un autre homme... jamais.

Plus Relena pensait, plus elle était convaincue qu'Heero avait dû subir une forme de traumatisme, car ce n'était clairement pas son habitude. C'est cet autre cowboy qui avait posé les yeux sur son homme et avait décidé de lui transmettre ses manières perverses, il avait profité d'Heero alors que le jeune homme n'était manifestement pas dans son propre état d'esprit.

Non, Duo Maxwell n'aurait pas Heero, elle s'assurerait de cela.

Une fois sa valise terminée, Relena déverrouilla la porte et s'aventura dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses effets personnels. Il y avait d'autres biens qui étaient à elle, mais elle les récupérerait plus tard, maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de sortir de là, loin de Heero et aller quelque part où elle obtiendrait la sympathie qu'elle méritait et mettre au point son plan.

Saisissant sa valise, elle récupéra son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Heero entendit ses pas dans le couloir et se leva de là où il était toujours assit dans la cuisine pour offrir son aide. « - Relena... » Commença-t-il seulement pour être interrompu.

« - Heero, je pense que tu en as assez dit. » Grogna Relena.

« - S'il te plait, au moins laisse-nous rester amis. »

« - Heero, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu me laisses tranquille maintenant, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne me sens pas très charitable. »

Baissant les yeux, Heero hocha la tête. « - Je comprends. Puis-je t'aider ? » Offrit-il, montrant sa valise.

« - Je te remercie. » Répondit Relena en lui laissant sa valise. Elle sortie, sa colère bouillant toujours intérieurement. Elle ne la laissait pas sortir parce qu'Heero n'avait pas toute sa tête. Par ailleurs, sa colère était vraiment ciblée que sur l'autre cowboy, c'était lui qui avait profité de son Heero, qui avait contaminé son esprit avec ses mœurs perverses et fait penser à Heero qu'il ne voulait pas d'un avenir avec elle.

La seule colère qu'elle ressentait envers Heero était pour lui avoir menti.

Cherchant dans son sac, elle sortit ses clés de voiture et la déverrouilla. Elle regarda Heero ouvrir le coffre et mettre sa valise dedans avant de le refermer. Faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix ferme, elle se tourna vers lui. « - J'ai encore plusieurs affaires ici et je viendrais les chercher plus tard. » Impossible d'en dire plus pour le moment, elle se glissa sur le siège conducteur.

Heero s'approcha de la portière et la retint. « - Relena, je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tu voulais des choses que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un mensonge. »

A ces mots, la fine barrière de contrôle qu'elle avait sur sa colère se brisa. « - Tu ne peux pas vivre dans un mensonge ? » Siffla-t-elle. « - Hypocrite, c'est ce que tu es, Heero. Un hypocrite parce que tu me dis que ça ne va plus entre nous parce que tu ne m'aimes plus, tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas une autre femme et ensuite, tu as le culot de dire que tu ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge ? Tu es un menteur, Heero. Non, il n'y a pas d'autre femme, je sais ça maintenant. Duo Maxwell, c'est pour lui, n'est-ce pas, Heero ? » Elle ricana. « - Tu le regretteras Heero. Personne ne me jette comme ça et certainement pas pour un autre homme ! » Saisissant la portière, elle l'arracha à sa prise et la verrouilla, puis elle démarra la voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Au moment où il enregistra les mots, il était trop tard pour qu'Heero puisse faire quelque chose, Relena avait claqué la portière et démarrer le moteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la voiture fila, le moteur rugissant et laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Une fois la poussière retombée et qu'Heero put à nouveau respirer, Relena avait disparu depuis longtemps.

« - Merde ! »

Elle le savait.

Heero ne savait pas comment Relena avait découvert, mais _elle_ savait.

Avec un soupir, Heero se retourna et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Inutile de s'appesantir sur elle, Relena était partie, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et avait rompu et il était maintenant enfin libre d'explorer ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour un certain cowboy aux cheveux longs et aux yeux violets.

Pensant à Duo, le cœur d'Heero manqua un battement et il se sentit chaud de partout. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il repoussa toutes les pensées de Relena et ses menaces et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer le morceau de papier où Duo avait écrit son numéro de téléphone.

* * *

><p>« - Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. » Marmonna Duo alors qu'il posait le dernier plat dans l'évier pour le faire sécher et essuyait ses mains. « - La Grange Ranch, Duo à l'appareil. » Répondit-il au téléphone.<p>

« - Duo ? C'est toi ? »

« - Ouais, c'est Duo Maxwell. Qui est-ce ? »

« - Duo, c'est Heero. »

« - Heero ? » Chuchota Duo.

Le cœur d'Heero battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Duo n'avait pas l'air très excité de l'entendre. Peut-être que l'autre cowboy avait changé d'avis. Le sang d'Heero se glaça à cette pensée. « - Duo, si ce n'est pas un bon moment... »

« - Non, non. C'est un bon moment. Désolé, tu m'as pris par surprise. » S'empressa de rassurer Duo. « - C'est bon d'entendre ta voix. »

Un doux soupir s'échappa d'Heero. « - C'est bon d'entendre la tienne aussi. Tu m'as manqué. »

« - Toi aussi, Heero. »

« - Duo, je... je t'appelle pour te faire savoir que j'ai rompu avec Relena. » Il y eut un silence complet à l'autre bout de la ligne et Heero commença à paniquer. « - C'est ce que tu voulais, ce que nous avions décidé tous les deux. » Le silence perdura. « - Duo ? Tu es encore là ? As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« - Tu as rompu ? » Fit le chuchotement de Duo, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Oui, je l'ai fait. Relena n'est plus là, elle a emballé ses affaires et est partie il y a une demi-heure. »

Il y eut un silence momentané où Heero pensa que Duo allait lui raccrocher au nez, puis...

« - Yee Haw ! » Hurla Duo.

Heero avait écarté le téléphone de ses oreilles de peur d'une perte auditive permanente. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et un soupir soulagé quitta ses poumons. « - Je suppose que tu es heureux à ce sujet ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton taquin.

« - Tu parles. » S'écria Duo.

Heero eut un petit rire. Il pouvait imaginer l'air que Duo devait avoir sur son visage.

« - Comment a-t-elle prit la nouvelle ? » Demanda Duo, d'une voix un peu plus calme.

« - Globalement très bien, beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi j'attendais. Je pensais qu'elle tempêterait, me jetterait des choses à la figure, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Oh, elle m'a quand même dit des choses, mais rien de comparable à ce que j'attendais. Cependant... » Heero déglutit alors qu'il se souvenait des paroles de Relena avant qu'elle parte.

« - Cependant ? » Invita Duo. Il n'aimait pas la voix d'Heero quand il avait dit ça.

« - Elle sait, Duo. Je ne sais pas _comment_, mais elle sait pour nous. » Dit doucement Heero.

« - Oh. » Duo réfléchit aux mots d'Heero pendant un moment. « - Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu savoir pour nous, surtout que nous ne sommes pas vraiment encore ensemble. Je sais que nous avons parlé, partagé quelques câlins et des baisers, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une vraie relation. Le début d'une, plutôt. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il réalisa que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées différemment pour Heero. « - C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

« - Duo, c'est bon. Je pense que je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Heero eut un petit rire et puis sa voix devint sérieuse. « - Duo, je pense que nous devons être très prudent. Relena a proféré quelques menaces en partant et elle possède beaucoup d'influence. »

« - Heero, ne t'inquiète pas autant. Elle est partie maintenant, ce qui laisse le champ libre pour que nous puissions nous retrouver et voir si cela pourrait fonctionner, si une relation entre nous est ce que tu veux. »

« - Je ne sais pas Duo... »

« - Tu as des doutes, Heero ? »

« - Non, non, Duo. Pas du tout. J'ai encore envie de découvrir ce que je ressens, je veux apprendre à mieux te connaitre, explorer une relation, mais seulement avec toi. Duo, je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis gay, hétéro ou même bisexuel, mais je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. » Heero soupira. « - Je pense que nous avons vraiment besoin de nous voir et de parler. »

Duo se sentit toucher par les paroles timides d'Heero. « - Heero ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je ne sais même pas où tu vis. »

Un doux rire résonna à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« - Eh bien, tu pourrais vivre à l'autre bout de la Californie pour tout ce que je sais ! » Protesta Duo.

« - Ça serait un long chemin à faire pour conduire la caravane pour les rodéos. » Taquina Heero.

« - Bon point. »

« - Non, je ne vis pas en Californie. En fait, je vis au Texas. Mon ranch est à la périphérie d'une ville appelée White Deer _**(1)**_. »

« - Heero ? » La voix de Duo résonnait excitée.

« - Ne me dis pas que _tu_ habites en Californie ? »

Duo rigola. « - Non, non, je n'y vis pas, mais je vis aussi au Texas. »

« - Vraiment ? » Heero retenait son souffle.

« - Ouais, mon ranch est juste après Sunray _**(2)**_. »

Heero fit rapidement le calcul. « - Cela signifie que tu es à environ soixante-dix kilomètres de moi. »

« - A peu près. »

« - Eh bien merde. »

Duo ricana. « - Heero, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te voir avant le prochain rodéo. Peut-être... » Duo déglutit. « - Penses-tu que nous pourrions nous voir ? Pour parler et peut-être apprendre à mieux nous connaître ? » La voix de Duo était emplie d'espoir.

« - Je voudrais bien, Duo. »

« - Ou veux-tu aller ? Tu veux venir ici dans mon ranch ou si tu préfères, je viens dans le tien ? Ou peut-être qu'on peut se retrouver quelque part à mi-chemin ? » Duo ne voulait pas pousser trop et éventuellement effrayer Heero, mais il voulait vraiment voir l'autre cowboy.

« - Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous nous retrouvions quelque part à mi-chemin. » Répondit Heero. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à conduire la totalité de la route jusqu'au ranch de Duo, il pensait que ce serait mieux pour chacun d'eux s'ils se rencontraient en terrain neutre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Duo vienne au ranch et qu'éventuellement Relena revienne pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. Si cela devait se produire, qui sait ce qui arriverait.

« - C'est très bien pour moi. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il réfléchissait à un endroit à moitié chemin. « - Que dirais-tu que nous nous retrouvions à Stinnett _**(3)**_ ? C'est à peu près à mi-chemin et il y a quelques bars sympas là-bas où les gens ne sont pas trop curieux. »

« - C'est parfait. » Répondit Heero. « - Quand ? »

« - Je suis libre pour le reste de la semaine, alors n'importe quel jour est bon pour moi. » Répondit Duo.

Pensant à ce qu'il avait à faire sur le ranch cette semaine, Heero vint rapidement à une décision. « - Que dirais-tu d'après-demain, disons vers onze heures ? »

« - Parfait. »

« - Umm, Duo ? Je ne connais aucun des bars à Stinnet. Tu as un endroit particulier en tête ? »

« - Il y a un bar dans la rue principale appelé Illusion, c'est tenu par un couple gay, alors ça aidera. »

« - Okay, va pour Illusions. »

Ils continuèrent à converser un peu plus longtemps, Heero demandant à Duo son adresse ainsi que la direction du bar et Duo prenant son numéro de téléphone et l'adresse d'Heero en retour. Après avoir discuté pendant dix minutes, ils raccrochèrent finalement.

Duo fixa le téléphone dans sa main, écoutant la tonalité de la ligne alors que son esprit pensait à combien la voix d'Heero était douce et qu'il souhaitait vraiment le revoir autant que lui. Reposant le combiné du téléphone, Duo sauta en levant les poings en l'air. « - Oui ! » Cria-t-il. « - Oui, oui ! Oui ! Wooo hoo ! La méchante sorcière a disparu. » Cria-t-il, dansant tout autour de la cuisine.

Dans son pré, Scythe pouvait entendre la voix excitée de Duo qui hurlait et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver avec son maître.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant dans la poitrine, Heero vérifia son apparence une fois de plus et eut enfin le courage de sortir du véhicule. Il le verrouilla et se dirigea vers le petit bâtiment qui portait l'enseigne 'Illusions'. Entrant à l'intérieur, ses yeux prirent un moment pour s'adapter à la luminosité sombre, mais quand ils le firent, il fit agréablement surpris.<p>

Le bar était assez bien décoré. Les tables et les chaises étaient de couleur marrons foncés, les murs étaient peints d'une couleur crème. Une piste de danse et une petite scène se trouvait sur le côté et plusieurs néons lumineux pendait au plafond ici et là. Dans la soirée, le bar devait être animé par le son d'un groupe et l'endroit était généralement vivant. Pendant la journée, c'était un endroit frais et calme, idéal pour pouvoir se poser et prendre une boisson fraîche et peut-être un repas. Un tableau noir se trouvait près du bar avec le menu du jour et promotions griffonnaient dessus à la craie blanche.

Les yeux ajustés, Heero regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la silhouette familière de Duo. Il ne vit pas l'autre cowboy à l'intérieur et son cœur chuta pendant un moment. Vérifiant sa montre, il nota qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance. Heero décida de s'asseoir au bar et commander un verre. Peut-être que cela aiderait à calmer les papillons dans son ventre en attendant que Duo se manifeste.

« - Que puis-je vous servir ? » Demanda le barman avec un sourire chaleureux et parcourant le corps d'Heero avec un regard appréciateur.

Heero sentit ses joues chauffaient en le voyant reluquer son corps de manière flagrante, mais posa ses fesses sur un tabouret. « - Une bière sera parfaite. »

Le barman alla chercher sa bière et la posa en face d'Heero. « - Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici avant. » Déclara le barman alors qu'il encaissait l'argent d'Heero et lui rendait sa monnaie.

« - Je viens juste voir un ami. » Répondit Heero.

« - Ah. » Répondit le barman et il ajouta avec un clin d'œil : « - Je comprends complètement. »

Heero s'étouffa presque avec sa bière. _« Que diable un barman pourrait-il comprendre de ma relation avec Duo ? » _Puis, quand il y pensait un peu plus, le barman avait probablement raison, après tout il tenait un bar gay et savait comment la société était encore sectaire contre les homosexuels. Il avait déjà dû voir des couples se faufiler ici pour se rencontrer et profiter de la compagnie de l'autre sans le ridicule de la société.

« - Salut, Heero. Désolé je suis en retard. » Fit une voix aux côtés d'Heero et qui tira le cowboy brun de ses pensées. Heero leva les yeux de sa bière pour les tourner vers lui et il dut ravaler sa bave quand il aperçut Duo.

L'autre cowboy était un rêve humide vivant, vêtu entièrement de noir, un jean bien moulant, des bottes noires de cowboy et une chemise noire avec les trois premiers boutons ouvert et montrant la peau crémeuse dessous. Son chapeau de cowboy noir était placé sur sa tête pour compléter le tableau.

« - Tu n'es pas en retard, je suis en avance. » Répondit Heero d'une voix un peu rauque.

Le barman lança un regard évaluateur à Duo. « - Que voulez-vous ? »

« - Une bière, merci. » Déclara Duo en faisant un sourire chaleureux au barman.

La bière fut servie et payé alors que Duo s'installait sur le tabouret voisin. Heero regarda sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de sa bière. Essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, Duo continua à tenir sa bouteille et regarda autour de lui. « - Mettons-nous à une table. » Dit-il en hochant la tête vers l'un des coins et se dirigeant vers une.

Heero suivit avec sa propre bière, observant ses déhanchements avant de se glisser sur un siège en face de Duo quelques instants plus tard. Une fois qu'ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls et pas près d'être entendu, Duo posa sa bière sur la table et Heero l'imita. Duo se pencha un peu plus en avant et leva une main pour la poser sur celle d'Heero. Son pouce caressant doucement le dos de la main d'Heero, il leva ses yeux violets et regarda profondément les prunelles bleues d'Heero.

« - Tu m'as manqué. » Dit doucement Duo, ses yeux chauds reflétant le désir qu'il ressentait.

L'estomac d'Heero faisait de drôles de choses en sentant la main de Duo sur la sienne, les caresses envoyant des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « - Dieu, tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque et tournant sa main pour saisir celle de Duo et entrelacer leurs doigts. Fixant profondément les yeux de Duo, Heero se força à parler. « - Que faire maintenant ? »

Duo rigola. « - Eh bien, maintenant que Relena est partie, je suppose que nous sommes libre de nous découvrir l'un et l'autre, voir si cette relation est quelque chose que tu veux et où tu es à l'aise. »

« - Duo, nous devons être prudents. »

« - Tu n'as pas à me le dire. » Soupira Duo. « - La société ne prend toujours pas aussi bien de voir deux hommes ensemble. »

« - Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Heero soupira et lâcha la main de Duo pour prendre sa bière et boire une autre gorgée. « - Duo, Relena a fait quelques menaces quand elle est partie. Elle a dit que je regretterais ma rupture avec elle, que je serais désolé. Duo, nous devons être très prudents, Relena peut être une personne vindicative quand elle pense qu'elle a été lésée. Elle semble déterminée à ce que je revienne ramper à ses pieds et implorer son pardon. Elle sait aussi qu'il n'y a pas une autre femme impliquée... mais elle sait que je suis attiré par toi. »

Duo releva brusquement les yeux. Les mots que Trowa lui avait dit la dernière fois revenant le hanter. « - Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que Relena irait jusqu'à nous causer du tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Choisissant ses mots avec soin, Heero répondit lentement. « - Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle le ferait. Relena est une de ces fanatiques, Duo. Elle ne croit pas en une relation autre que celle entre un homme et une femme, n'importe quoi d'autre est tout simplement pervers pour elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a découvert que je voulais être avec toi et maintenant ça ne compte pas vraiment non plus. » Heero fit une pause. « - Elle possède beaucoup d'amis influents et tout ce qu'elle aura besoin de faire c'est de glisser quelques mots dans une oreille et elle pourrait rendre les choses très difficiles pour nous deux. »

« - Comment ça ? » Grogna Duo.

« - Pour commencer, il y a les médias, les journaux principalement. Elle connait les gérants de plusieurs grands journaux et il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de persuasion pour elle de les amener à faire un article sur nous. »

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Alors quoi ? La plupart des gens ne croient pas la moitié des trucs qu'ils lisent dans les journaux de toute façon. »

« - Elle a également des relations au sein du rodéo, pour ne pas mentionner le bétail et les industries équestres. D'une certaine façon, elle a été responsable de l'obtention de mes bons prix pour mes bovins sur les marchés. Un mot glissé dans une oreille et je peux me retrouver avec un bétail qui ne vaut pas mieux que deux cents, même avec ton rêve de reproduction de cow-pony. Quelques mots ici et là et tu trouveras qu'il est très difficile d'acheter une jument ou vendre la descendance. »

« - Je vois. Écoute Heero, nous ne savons même pas si cette relation va fonctionner encore, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment donné de chance encore. Je suggère que nous restions très discret en public ou au rodéo. » En voyant le visage d'Heero s'affaissait à ses mots, Duo poursuivit. « - Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas commencer à explorer cette relation quand nous sommes seuls. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir dans mon ranch quelques jours avant le prochain rodéo, emmène Wing avec toi et reste avec moi. Nous pourrons rejoindre le prochain rodéo ensemble ou dans nos caravanes distinctes. Au moins, de cette façon, nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble et se connaitre un peu plus l'un et l'autre. »

Cela paraissait être une bonne idée pour Heero et il accepta, les dispositions furent prises alors qu'ils buvaient une seconde bière. Ils mangèrent un léger repas et continuèrent de parler, apprenant un peu plus sur l'autre et appréciant ce qu'ils découvraient. Être assit en face d'Heero faisait ressentir toutes sortes de choses à Duo, il avait dû mal à rester loin de l'autre cowboy, il voulait désespérément l'embrasser, mais avec les avertissements d'Heero concernant Relena, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les marques d'affection en public. Jetant un regard sur l'horloge, Heero décida à contrecœur qu'il devait y aller. Il avait une heure de route à faire pour rentrer chez lui et des tâches à faire avant que la nuit tombe.

Duo comprit complètement, il avait ses propres corvées à faire chez lui aussi. Le couple se leva, paya leurs repas et laissèrent un bon pourboire pour le barman. Sortant et arrivant au niveau du parking, Duo regarda autour de lui, notant que l'endroit était assez isolé.

« - Où est ta voiture ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Là-bas. » Fit Heero en désignant le pick-up garé sous les arbres. « - Où est la tienne ? »

« - Là. » Duo désigna la Jeep qui se trouvait à trois places de celle d'Heero et tout aussi isolée sous les arbres. Un méchant sourire éclaira le visage de Duo et il commença à marcher vers sa voiture, tirant Heero derrière lui.

Au début, Heero fut surpris et résista instinctivement, puis il réalisa où Duo se dirigeait et il s'empressa de se laisser entrainer. S'arrêtant à côté de la Jeep, ils étaient bien cachés de la vue de quelqu'un qui pourrait arriver sur le parking.

Une fois arrêtés, Duo passa ses bras autour d'Heero et ferma la distance entre eux. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de l'autre cowboy et les effleura légèrement. « - Dieu, j'ai envie de faire ça depuis si longtemps. » Lui dit-il.

Bien qu'il ait été prit par surprise, Heero fut prompt à lui rendre la pareille, ses propres bras venant entourer la taille de Duo alors qu'il gémissait doucement sous le bref baiser. « - Plus. » Lui dit-il en penchant la tête dans l'invitation.

Les yeux brillants, Duo obéit, recouvrant la bouche d'Heero et entreprenant un doux baiser sensuel. Le baiser s'approfondit, Duo faisant courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Heero et l'enfonçant en avant quand Heero ouvrit la bouche. Le baiser fut rendu avec enthousiasme, la langue d'Heero sortant timidement à la rencontre de celle de Duo.

Un doux gémissement échappa à Duo alors que son jean commençait à lui serrer. La chaleur dans son ventre commença à augmenter et il attira Heero encore plus près. Une fois leur corps l'un contre l'autre, Duo débuta un léger mouvement de hanche, les frottant lentement mais sûrement contre celle d'Heero. Le léger frottement fit rapidement enfler son besoin et il fut heureux de sentir une dureté identique chez son partenaire.

Un doux halètement échappa à Heero alors que son aine réagissait à la sensation de Duo. Lorsque Duo commença à se frotter contre l'aine d'Heero, le sentiment s'intensifia. Jamais auparavant Heero avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça... mais il laissait faire pour en sentir plus.

La réaction d'Heero ne passa pas inaperçu pour Duo. Stoppant le baiser, il posa sa tête au creux du cou d'Heero et commença à déposer des baisers ici et là sur sa peau. Espérant qu'il ne poussait pas sa chance trop loin, il laissa glisser lentement un bras de la taille d'Heero, descendant vers ses fesses bien fermes. Il les caressa, heureux de sentir Heero réagir alors qu'il caressait la chair ferme. Se sentant un peu plus audacieux, il porta une main à l'avant du jean d'Heero et pétrit doucement la fermeté qu'il trouva. Même à travers la barrière de vêtement, Duo pouvait sentir qu'Heero était bien doté.

Le toucher taquin embrasait Heero. Jamais dans toute sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant, si avide de plus. Relena n'avait _jamais_ provoqué de telles réactions intenses en lui et pourtant il avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle plutôt épanouie.

« - Dieu, je serais ravi de faire plus pour toi, Heero. » Gémit Duo. « - Mais si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je crains que nous ne nous arrêterons pas. »

Heero était rouge et haletant, désirant toucher plus Duo, mais pas sûr de ce qui se passait. « - Je... je ne sais pas si je veux que tu arrêtes, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. » Gémit Heero.

« - C'est bon, Heero. Je ne pense pas non plus que nous soyons prêts pour ça. Nous devons en apprendre davantage l'un sur l'autre avant de nous engager vers autre chose. » Donnant une dernière pression à la longueur dure, Duo retira sa main et la reposa sur la taille d'Heero. « - Autant je serais ravi de te montrer plus, je pense que nous devons attendre. »

Heero accepta, malgré que son sang continuait de bouillir sous l'excitation. Duo avait raison, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Mais un jour, un jour, il le serait et quand ce jour arrivera, il savait que Duo serait doux avec lui et lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il voulait découvrir et apprendre.

_**A suivre**__**...**_

_**(1) White Deer**__ est un village américain, situé dans le comté de Carson et l'état du Texas. _

_Le village s'étend sur 4,5 km² et compte 1 060 habitants depuis le dernier recensement de la population. La densité de population est de 235 habitants par km² sur le village. _

_**(2) Sunray**__ est un village américain, situé dans le comté de Moore et l'état du Texas. _

_Le village s'étend sur 4,3 km² et compte 1 950 habitants depuis le dernier recensement de la population. La densité de population est de 453,5 habitants par km² sur le village. _

_**(3) Stinnett**__ est un village américain, situé dans le comté de Hutchinson et l'état du Texas. _

_Le village s'étend sur 5,1 km² et compte 1 936 habitants depuis le dernier recensement de la population. La densité de population est de 376,7 habitants par km² sur le village. _

_Pour information de la part de l'auteur originale, le bar 'Illusions' existe également comme ses trois villes. C'est bien un bar gay, mais il est situé à Dallas. ShenLong1 l'a emprunté pour _sa fic_ et l'a déménagé à Stinnett. _


	16. Chapitre 16

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 16**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle<br>He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

« - Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de rester ici avec toi, Dorothy. » Dit Relena alors que Dorothy lui montrait la chambre d'amis.

« - Chérie, tu es la bienvenue. » Répondit Dorothy. « - Maintenant, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te rafraichir un peu pendant que je fais du thé. Une fois que tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans le salon et tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé. »

« - D'accord. » Relena hocha la tête.

Dorothy laissa la jeune femme allait faire ses ablutions pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour le faire le thé. Dorothy avait reçu un appel téléphonique de Relena lui demandant si elle pouvait rester quelques jours chez son amie. Dorothy pouvait dire au son de la voix de Relena que quelque chose n'allait pas. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Relena avait frappé à sa porte, les yeux rouges, le visage bouffi et les cheveux en désordre alors qu'ils étaient généralement bien coiffés.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, Dorothy l'avait accueilli à l'intérieur, aidé avec sa valise et conduit la jeune femme dans la chambre d'ami. Maintenant, elle avait l'intention de découvrir exactement pourquoi Relena était dans cet état.

Quand la bouilloire siffla, Dorothy prépara le thé. Laissant infuser, elle alla chercher le lait et le sucre, posa les éléments sur un plateau avec deux tasses et enfin la théière. Ajoutant une assiette de biscuits, elle prit le plateau et le porta jusqu'au salon et le posa sur la petite table basse. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Relena descendre l'escalier et prit un siège. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme entra dans le salon, ses cheveux maintenant brossés et les yeux toujours rouges, mais son visage n'était plus aussi gonflé.

Prenant la théière, Dorothy servit le thé, passa une tasse à Relena et fit signe à son amie de s'asseoir. Avec sa propre tasse de thé en main, Dorothy s'adressa à son hôte.

« - Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Relena. »

Il fallut un certain temps à Relena pour faire savoir à son amie tous ses problèmes avec Heero, ses soupçons, la rencontre avec l'autre cowboy, puis la découverte que ses soupçons étaient vrais. Alors qu'elle racontait ce que Heero lui avait dit quand ils avaient rompu, Dorothy passa une boîte de mouchoirs, Relena ignorant qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer.

Plusieurs tasses de thé et une demi-boite de Kleenex plus tard, Relena avait raconté l'ensemble de la triste histoire.

« - Oh, Relena. » Sympathisa Dorothy et posant sa propre tasse, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Relena sur le canapé, passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de l'autre fille et la serrant contre elle.

« - Dorothy, ça fait si mal. Je jure qu'Heero a dû se cogner la tête ou quelque chose quand il a eu son accident. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse être gay. Tout ça, c'est la faute de cet autre cowboy. »

« - Là, là, ne sois pas bouleversé. » Apaisa Dorothy. « - Bien sûr, Heero n'est pas gay, il est juste un peu égaré en ce moment. Je suis sûre que tous les deux, vous avez besoin d'un peu de répit loin l'un de l'autre pour un peu de temps. Tu verras, il te téléphonera et te priera de revenir dans quelques jours. »

« - Tu crois ? » Demanda Relena à travers ses larmes.

« - Je suis sûre qu'il le fera. »

« - Mais s'il ne le fait pas ? » Gémit Relena. « - Je vais être la risée des filles du rodéo. Ils sauront tous que mon fiancé m'a jeté pour un autre mec ! »

« - Ne te soucie pas des autres filles, Relena. Heero va revenir vers toi. »

« - Tu ne sais même pas si c'est sûr. » Sanglota Relena.

« - S'il ne fait pas cet effort au moment où le rodéo commence, alors je suppose que nous devrons l'aider à bouger un peu. » Suggéra Dorothy.

« - J'ai déjà pensé à ça. » Confia Relena, ses larmes se tarissant un peu.

Dorothy eut un mauvais sourire. « - Oh, Relena, dis-moi ce que tu as prévu. »

« - Eh bien... »

* * *

><p>Heero effectua une vérification mentale sur les éléments qu'il avait chargé dans sa caravane, les cochant un par un. Si par malheur il venait à oublier quelque chose, alors, il devrait se passer de ça. Le prochain rodéo était dans quelques jours et après sa rencontre avec Duo a Stinnett, il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au ranch de Duo et y passer la nuit avant de partir pour le rodéo le lendemain.<p>

Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il se rendrait là-bas avec sa propre caravane ou s'ils voyageraient ensemble avec celle de Duo ou la sienne. Il devinait qu'il déciderait cela une fois qu'il serait avec Duo.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis Stinnett et Heero était impatient de revoir l'autre cowboy. Ils s'étaient appelés tous les soirs, partageant de longues conversations et apprenant à mieux se connaitre. Plus Heero en apprenait sur Duo et plus il désirait être avec lui.

Relena l'avait contacté qu'une seule fois et c'était pour lui faire savoir qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un avec une camionnette pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. Heero avait convenu que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire et il avait fait en sorte que tous les effets restant de Relena soient empilés soigneusement sur le perron le matin même où son ami venait les prendre. Moins d'interaction il avait avec un des amis de Relena, mieux c'était.

Il se méfiait toujours de la femme, il n'avait pas prit ses menaces à la légère et Heero les avait dans son esprit en permanence. Après qu'une semaine se soit écoulée et que rien ne soit arrivé de la part de Relena, il avait commencé à relâcher un peu sa garde, bien qu'il restait suspect au moindre appel téléphonique ou coup frappés à la porte.

Errant dans la grange, Heero chercha la nourriture dont il aurait besoin pour Wing et les arrima dans le compartiment palefrenier de la caravane. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à prendre, c'était ses propres affaires et des denrées alimentaires. Debout dans la cuisine, il posa les mains sur les hanches et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'il aurait besoin de prendre pour se nourrir. Relena avait toujours prit soin de cet aspect des choses. Maintenant, il souhaitait y avoir accordé plus d'attention.

Agissant logiquement, il saisit un carnet de note et un stylo, écrivit combien de jours il serait absent et combien de repas il aurait besoin durant ce temps-là. Avec les choses en noir et blanc sur papier, ce fut beaucoup plus facile pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans le garde-manger ce qu'il y avait.

« - Merde, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelques courses. » Murmura-t-il quand ses yeux virent le triste état des étagères. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui dit qu'il devait vraiment se bouger les fesses s'il voulait être chez Duo dans la mi-journée. Saisissant ce qu'il pouvait, il chargea la nourriture dans la caravane.

Dix minutes plus tard, il ferma entièrement la maison et chargea Wing dans la remorque.

* * *

><p>Duo était sur des charbons ardents. Il était debout depuis l'aube, nettoyant la maison de haut en bas et faisant le lit de la chambre d'amis... juste au cas où. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero pense qu'il était peu soigné dans ses habitudes, non pas qu'il l'était, mais il se sentait mieux avec la maison entièrement super propre.<p>

Il avait l'espoir qu'Heero souhaite partager son lit avec lui, mais il ne comptait pas pousser les choses non plus. Avec des draps propres sur son lit et la chambre d'ami prête, ça n'avait pas d'importance quelle option choisissait Heero, Duo avait prévu pour les deux et il respecterait la décision de l'autre cowboy.

Une fois que la maison fut nettoyée complètement, Duo se dirigea vers la grange. Scythe regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt son maître nettoyer sa stalle et mettre de la paille fraiche. Il continua à regarder alors que son maître se déplaçait vers une autre stalle inoccupée, donnait un bon coup de balai à l'intérieur avant d'y mettre de la paille également. Il se saisit d'un seau, prit celui de Scythe dans le même temps. Il remplit les deux seaux avec de l'eau avant d'aller les mettre dans chacune des deux stalles.

Duo n'était pas sûr de ce qu'Heero donnait à manger à Wing donc il ne prit pas la peine de préparer quelque chose pour l'étalon, il décida de laisser Heero s'en charger quand il serait là. Il remplit deux filets à foin qu'il entreposa dans chacune des stalles. Une fois que les logements pour les chevaux furent nettoyés, Duo tourna son attention sur l'organisation de son équipement pour le rodéo.

Le tapis de selle, la bride et la selle furent placés près de la porte de la grange. Le lasso et la corde Piggin rejoignirent la pile avec un exemplaire de rechange en plus de chaque. Ouvrant les portes d'une armoire, Duo sortit un sac et mit quelques brosses dedans. Sa plate-forme fut la prochaine à être sorti et Duo la nettoya en profondeur avant de l'ajouter à la pile d'équipement qui grandissait rapidement.

Il ne savait pas s'ils se rendraient ensemble ou pas et si oui, quelle caravane ils prendraient, Duo pensa qu'il valait donc mieux laisser son matériel en un tas soigné près de l'entrée de la grange pour le moment. Il aviserait en fonction de ce qu'Heero souhaiterait pour le trajet.

Une visite au garde-meuble sur le côté de la grange et Duo mit de côté assez de nourriture pour Scythe pour plusieurs jours. Pas qu'il aurait besoin de tout cela, mais Duo aimait avoir beaucoup, car il ne savait jamais ce qui se trouvait dans le coin. _« Mieux vaut avoir trop et ne pas manquer plutôt que le contraire. » _Se dit-il.

Une fois que tous ses préparatifs furent faits, Duo regarda sa montre. Le temps s'était accéléré et Heero devrait arriver d'ici les deux prochaines heures. « - Merde ! Je ferais mieux d'accélérer. » Dit Duo alors que Scythe avait toujours la tête passait entre les barrières de l'enclos et regardait tous les préparatifs. Il pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre en plus du voyage habituel pour le rodéo et Scythe était désireux de découvrir ce que c'était. Il espérait que ce serait une jolie pouliche pour lui.

Donnant une tape sur le cou de l'étalon ainsi qu'une carotte, Duo se dirigea de nouveau vers la maison.

* * *

><p>Wing était bien chargé et jusqu'à présent, voyageait correctement. Heero trouvait assez différent d'être son propre chef dans la cabine conducteur. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir Relena à côté de lui pour faire du bavardage et souhaitant qu'elle se taise. Maintenant, il était seul et il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'y habituer. Il se pencha vers la pochette de cd et glissa le premier qu'il trouva dans le lecteur. Quelques instants plus tard, le son d'une guitare retentit dans la cabine suivit par la voix d'un chanteur de country.<p>

Les kilomètres défilaient alors qu'Heero conduisait à un rythme régulier. Il s'arrêta une fois pour vérifier Wing et faire un arrêt aux toilettes, mais ce fut tout. Il était désireux d'arriver au ranch de Duo et de voir à nouveau l'autre cowboy. Vérifiant son système GPS, il nota qu'il était dans les temps et qu'il devrait être chez Duo d'ici un quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>Duo avait réussi à préparer ses vêtements pour le rodéo et à prendre une douche. Il avait enfilé son jean préféré en denim et une chemise rouge à carreaux. Les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Il quitta son chapeau pour le moment et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'Heero aimait manger, alors il se décida pour une simple salade et des steaks qu'il ferait sur le grill à l'arrière.<p>

Il alla jusqu'au grill et l'alluma pour qu'il se réchauffe lentement. Une fois cette tâche terminée, Duo retourna à l'intérieur et récupéra tous les éléments pour la salade dans le réfrigérateur. Il lava le tout et commença à couper les tomates, céleri, concombre et un peu de radis. Il venait d'effeuiller la salade verte quand il entendit le bruit d'un véhicule remontant le long de son allée alors que dans le même temps, Scythe émettait un fort hennissement depuis le corral.

Abandonna la laitue dans un saladier, Duo drapa un torchon sur la nourriture partiellement préparé et s'essuya rapidement les mains. Enfilant ses bottes et saisissant son chapeau, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron.

Heero ralentit le véhicule alors que son GPS avertissait qu'il était presque à destination. Il repéra la boite aux lettres sur le côté de la route, puis une allée et un panneau en bois qui disait 'La Grange Ranch'. « - C'est ici. » Murmura Heero pour lui-même alors qu'il tournait dans l'allée. Lentement, mais surement, Heero se dirigea vers la maison qui apparaissait devant lui. Elle avait l'air accueillante. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Heero alors qu'il se rapprochait.

La maison avait une véranda qui semblait en faire tout le tour. Elle était construite en bois et en pierre, se fondant avec harmonie dans la nature environnante. Plusieurs arbres encerclaient la maison et offraient de l'ombre en été et un abri contre le vent en hiver.

Heero continuait le long de la route qui menait à l'arrière de la maison et dans une zone ouverte. La caravane et la Jeep de Duo étaient garées devant et Heero se gara devant la grange. Au-delà, Heero pouvait voir les paddocks qui s'étendaient après l'enclos et les prairies.

Une fois que la caravane fut arrêtée, Scythe poussa un fort hennissement d'où il était dans le corral. Wing répondit aussitôt. Un mouvement attira l'attention d'Heero et quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle se coupa alors que Duo sortait sur le perron.

Heero ralentit la caravane à son niveau, Duo lui faisant un salut en souriant joyeusement et il sentit son coeur rater quelques battements. Le cowboy descendit le porche et traversa rapidement la cour. Heero baissa la fenêtre.

« - Salut. » Dit doucement Heero alors que le jeune homme s'arrêtait devant sa fenêtre ouverte. « - Il y a un endroit en particulier où tu veux que je me gare ? »

« - C'est bon de te voir, Heero. » Salua Duo. « - Tu peux te mettre à côté de ma caravane, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« - Pas de problème. » Heero enclencha la vitesse et il se dirigea vers l'endroit que Duo lui avait indiqué. Coupant le moteur, il descendit du véhicule et sourit chaleureusement à l'homme aux cheveux longs. « - Je te remercie de nous accueillir, Wing et moi pour ce soir. »

« - Il n'y a aucun problème, Heero. » Répondit Duo. « - Tu m'as manqué. » Duo s'approcha légèrement et penchant la tête, il enveloppa ses bras autour d'Heero pour une étreinte.

Heero fondit dans l'étreinte, ses propres bras se drapant autour de la taille de Duo et le serrant contre lui.

Se contentant simplement de se tenir l'un contre l'autre pour le moment, Duo inhala le parfum d'Heero et ne put pas résister de poser un doux baiser sur le cou d'Heero. Un hennissement en provenance de l'intérieur de la caravane et une réponse en provenance du corral ruina l'atmosphère et le couple se sépara à contrecœur.

« - Je ferais mieux de descendre la bête. » Dit Heero.

« - Tu peux le mettre dans l'enclos à côté de Scythe, si tu veux. » Offrit Duo.

« - Merci, ça sera bien. »

Duo alla ouvrir la barrière de l'enclos alors qu'Heero descendait le cheval. Une fois que Wing fut hors de la caravane, il se mit à renifler et à hennir de temps en temps. Sa queue battait dans son dos, ses narines étaient dilatées alors qu'il remarquait toutes les senteurs étranges et nouvelles... y compris celle de l'autre étalon.

A l'intérieur de l'autre enclos, Scythe commençait à caracoler le long de la barrière. Il hochait la tête et émettait des petits grognements en direction de ce pot de peinture _**(1)**_. Il s'agissait de son territoire et il n'y avait pas moyen que ce poney patchwork prenne sa place.

Wing n'était pas intéressé par prendre sa place, mais il préférait se damner plutôt que se laisser intimider par un étalon qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un pot de peinture blanche sur lui ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre les tâches de toute façon ?

Heero conduisit l'étalon jusqu'au deuxième corral et le laissa libre. Il sourit à lui-même quand il vit le seau plein d'eau. Duo était si attentionné.

Immédiatement après avoir été libéré, Wing tourna le dos à l'autre étalon et se mit à marcher autour de l'enclos, le nez au sol et reniflant les nouvelles odeurs. Scythe le regardait par-dessus la barrière, arpentant tout le long et avec l'intention de montrer à cet intrus qui était le chef ici.

« - Il suffit de les laisser, ils finiront par s'habituer. » Déclara Duo alors qu'Heero et lui les regardait avec amusement.

« - Et moi qui pensait que les mâles humains étaient les seuls qui essayaient de dominer et bien, il semblerait que ces deux-là se soient engagés dans un concours de rapport de force. »

Duo renifla. « - J'ai des nouvelles pour eux. Ils peuvent tout simplement apprendre à vivre ensemble ou souffrir en silence. Je ne compte pas rester loin du propriétaire de Wing pour que Scythe s'habitue mieux à la compagnie de Wing. » Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Duo passa de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero, cette fois, il s'approcha de lui et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Ahh, c'est gentil. » Murmura Heero.

Avec un petit rire, Duo s'écarta du cowboy aux yeux bleus. « - Allons, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'intérieur. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous faire des steaks sur le grill pour le dîner et peut-être regarder le coucher de soleil sur le balcon arrière. »

« - Je veux bien. » Répondit Heero, un peu timide.

Avec un sourire chaleureux, Duo prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne et le ramena à sa caravane.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour prendre ses affaires et bientôt, il fut à l'intérieur de la maison de Duo pour la première fois. Il regarda autour de lui avec impatience, désireux d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui avait rapidement occupé toutes ses pensées. La maison était simple dans sa conception, un salon ouvert sur une cuisine qui se trouvait sur le côté. La cuisine était grande et rustique, en fait, toute la maison était rustique. Plancher en bois avec des tapis ici et là qui lui donnait une sensation plus intime.

Heero s'y plut tout de suite.

Le mobilier aussi était simple dans son goût et le design. Pratique sans être trop chargé ou mal assorti. _« Parfait, comme Duo lui-même._ _»_ Pensa Heero. Le premier étage était similaire au niveau inférieur, le bois étant l'élément qui dominait. La salle de bain était moderne et bien carrelée ainsi que la cabine de douche. Une grande baignoire sur pied, de style ancien, prenait la quasi-totalité d'un côté de la pièce et Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

« - Ouais, j'aime bien le style ancien, si tu n'avais pas déjà remarqué. » Admit timidement Duo alors qu'il montrait à Heero le reste de la maison.

« - Je pense que c'est très agréable. » Répondit Heero. « - En particulier la salle de bain. Je peux imaginer que ça doit être merveilleux de se trouver dedans et s'y détendre après une journée de travail ou un rodéo particulièrement stressant. »

« - Si tu es un bon garçon, je pourrais te permettre de le découvrir. » Taquina Duo.

Heero rougit légèrement. « - Vraiment ? Je suppose que je vais devoir user de mon meilleur comportement, alors. » Taquina-t-il en retour.

La réponse d'Heero abasourdit Duo pendant quelques instants, mais il récupéra rapidement. « - Ah, les chambres sont là. » Marmonna-t-il en allant ouvrir une porte dans le couloir, Heero juste derrière lui.

« - C'est ma chambre. » Duo fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et se mit sur le côté afin qu'Heero puisse avoir une bonne vue.

La chambre était grande et lumineuse, les meubles en bois étant le matériau principal. Le lit était très grand, de taille King Size, avec une tête de lit en bois ancien. Les tables de chevet étaient assorties et placées de chaque côté et une grande causeuse se trouvait contre un mur. Trois portes vernies indiquées que c'était la garde-robe et des carpettes étaient jetées ici et là sur le plancher poli.

La pièce plu tout de suite à Heero et une autre pensée le traversa, faisant accélérer les battements de son coeur. « Duo veut-il que je dorme ici avec lui ? »

« - La chambre d'ami est juste ici. » Dit Duo en ressortant dans le couloir et se dirigeant vers une autre porte.

Cette chambre était presque identique à celle de Duo, sauf qu'il y avait juste un lit une place au lieu d'un King Size. Heero regarda autour de lui et ressentit une pointe de déception.

« - Heero, s'il te plait ne pense pas que je suis arrogant ou quoi que ce soit, car c'est la dernière chose dont j'en ai l'intention, mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux dormir ici, dans la chambre d'ami, ou, si tu le souhaites, tu es plus que bienvenu pour partager mon lit. Je promets d'être un vrai gentleman et ne pas profiter de toi ou quoi que ce soit. » Continua rapidement Duo.

Heero n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. D'une part, il aimerait bien dormir avec Duo, mais d'autre part, il ne savait pas si ce serait une bonne idée.

« - C'est bon, Heero. » Dit doucement Duo, bien qu'il ne puisse empêcher la déception de percer dans sa voix.

« - Non, non, Duo. Je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais faire. » Répondit Heero.

« - Tiens, pourquoi ne pas poser tes affaires dans la chambre pour l'instant. Tu pourras penser à ce que tu aimerais faire pendant que nous dînons et nous occupons des chevaux pour la nuit. »

« - Merci. Je suis désolé... »

« - Tu n'as pas à être désolé. » Dit Duo et il se pencha pour lui voler un petit baiser. « - Nous allons à ton rythme avec tout ce dont tu es à l'aise. Maintenant, je ferais mieux de retourner à la cuisine et finir la salade. »

« - Je vais venir t'aider. »

* * *

><p>« - C'est vraiment très agréable ici. » Soupira Heero alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son café et regardait le ciel nocturne.<p>

« - Ouais, ça l'est. » Répondit Duo, d'où il était assit à côté d'Heero sur le banc du porche arrière.

Les chevaux avait été rentrés dans la grange et nourris, les deux étalons tolérait la présence de l'autre. Heero avait récupéré la nourriture de Wing dans sa caravane plutôt qu'utiliser celle de Duo, il sentait qu'il s'imposait suffisamment chez l'autre homme comme ça.

Après que les chevaux aient mangés, le couple était rentré à la maison où Duo avait fait cuire les steaks et montrait son savoir-faire avec un grill, cuisant la viande à la perfection. Ils avaient chargé leurs assiettes respectives avec de la salade et s'étaient assit sur le porche arrière pour manger leur repas.

Le soleil s'était couché, disparaissant derrière les collines et inondant le paysage de ses reflets orangés avant d'autoriser l'obscurité à empiéter et prendre le relais. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel de la nuit claire, la moitié de la pleine lune brillant et illuminant la terre. Les grillons sortirent et gazouillèrent paresseusement dans l'air plus frais et parfois l'un des chevaux s'ébrouait ou se déplaçait dans sa stalle.

C'était paisible.

Duo reposa sa tasse de café et glissa un peu plus vers Heero, passant son bras autour des épaules de l'autre cowboy. « - Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Plus que bien. » Soupira Heero, se penchant vers Duo. Il se sentait à l'aise et baissa un peu la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Duo.

Ils restèrent assit ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Duo décida d'essayer et de tester des eaux plus profondes. Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête d'Heero. Heero leva la tête à ça et permit à Duo de se pencher un peu plus et partageait un doux baiser.

« - Dieu, je pourrais t'embrasser pour toujours. » Gémit doucement Duo.

« - Je pense que je pourrais te laisser faire. » Répondit Heero et il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il se sentait plus audacieux sur les choses maintenant, son esprit plus clair dans ce qu'il voulait et il décida d'essayer de flirter un peu lui-même.

Duo était extatique alors qu'Heero commençait à montrer un peu d'initiative et avec empressement, il ouvrit ses lèvres pour Heero afin d'approfondir leur baiser.

Comme ils continuaient à s'embrasser, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, les bras se resserrant autour d'eux. Puis Duo alla déposer des petits baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Heero, sur sa joue et il trouva un lobe d'oreille qu'il se mit à grignoter. Heero gémit doucement, appréciant les sensations. Duo décida d'expérimenter un peu et une de ses mains caressa la joue d'Heero puis la glissa lentement vers le bas, à travers la clavicule d'Heero, puis sa poitrine. Il commença doucement à frotter sa paume sur la poitrine d'Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un mamelon sous la chemise. Ses doigts entrèrent en jeu et taquinèrent doucement la petite boule à travers le tissu.

« - Ah. » Gémit Heero. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela avant.

« - Comme ça ? » Murmura Duo d'une voix rauque.

« - Ah, c'est... différent, bon. » Réussit à répondre Heero.

Duo rigola doucement et continua à jouer avec le mamelon.

Heero se tortilla un peu sous les nouvelles sensations et son anatomie commença à se réveiller. Il gémit alors qu'il bougeait, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Duo avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui se passait chez Heero, bon sang, il pourrait lui-même venir sans se toucher et uniquement à partir des sons doux qu'émettait Heero ! Il laissa sa main dérivait plus au sud, à travers l'estomac tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les genoux d'Heero où il trouva un renflement sur lequel il fit légèrement pression.

« - Oh, mon dieu. » Gémit Heero, les yeux fermés alors que son corps réagissait.

« - C'est okay ? » Demanda Duo, pas sûr s'il fallait procéder ou pas.

« - S'il te plait. » Fut la réponse suppliante. Heero était si tendu que ça faisait mal et il voulait savoir ce que ça ferait d'avoir un autre homme le touchant.

Une fois qu'une réponse claire fut donnée, Duo commença à masser et presser la longueur d'Heero à travers son jean, heureux quand les hanches d'Heero poussèrent en avant sous son toucher. Trouvant la fermeture éclair, Duo s'arrêta un instant. « - Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Heero déglutit et hocha la tête. « - Oui. » Murmura-t-il. Son cœur était au bord des lèvres alors que Duo abaissait sa fermeture éclaire et ouvrait le bouton de son jean. _« Est-ce que Duo aimera ce qu'il trouvera ? »_ Une main chaude fit son chemin à l'intérieur de son jean ouvert, puis sous son boxer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main de Duo s'enroula autour de son sexe et il se mit à le masser en douceur. Heero perdit toute pensée cohérente à ce moment-là.

Le cœur de Duo se réchauffa quand Heero lui donna la permission de le toucher et sa main ne tarda à profiter de l'offre. Il trouva l'épaisse longueur d'Heero et enroula sa main autour, caressant doucement. Heero était chaud et lourd, d'une bonne taille moyenne si son sens du toucher était exact. Sentant Heero trembler à ses côtés, Duo tira son amant un peu plus près et posa des baisers contre sa mâchoire et son cou alors qu'il continuait de le masturber.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, la main de Duo semblant savoir à quelle vitesse pomper, avec quelle fermeté il fallait faire pression et quand passer son pouce sur la fente. Heero oublia complètement que c'était un autre homme qui le touchait, il était complètement perdu dans le plaisir. Relena l'avait déjà touché ainsi dans le passé et il s'était lui-même masturbé aussi, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme ça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour atteindre son apogée, un doux frisson suivi d'un raidissement de son corps et un cri sur ses lèvres fut l'indication qu'il allait venir. Le liquide épais et crémeux jaillit dans la main de Duo et dans les vêtements alors qu'il continuait à pomper doucement jusqu'à ce qu'Heero se détendit, complètement épuisé. Lâchant l'organe mou, Duo ne put pas s'empêcher de lever une main à sa bouche pour avoir un avant-goût d'Heero. Les yeux bleus suivirent le mouvement, Heero pensant qu'il trouverait ça dégoutant, mais à la place il découvrit... que cela avait une sorte d'érotisme.

Tirant un mouchoir de sa poche, Duo essayant les traces restantes d'Heero sur sa main puis l'aine du brun. Il sourit à l'autre cowboy. « - Tu as aimé ça ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se blottissait contre Heero et refermait sa fermeture éclair.

Heero hocha la tête, sa voix ne fonctionnant pas en ce moment.

« - Bon. » Duo passa ses bras autour d'Heero et posa son menton au sommet de sa tête, se contentant de laisser le cowboy récupérer. Ils pourraient parler une fois qu'Heero serait à nouveau fonctionnel.

_**A suivre**__**...**_

_**(1)**__ Petit jeu de mot de la part de Scythe en référence au nom de la race de Wing qui est un __Paint__ Horse... __Paint__ Horse / __Paint__ pot. _


	17. Chapitre 17

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 17**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's boots and chaps  
>It's cowboys hats<br>It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Heero commençait à dériver vers le sommeil, la longue route pour venir chez Duo, la tension ressentit durant ces deux dernières semaines à cause de Relena et maintenant que son corps et son esprit étaient repus et heureux, il commençait à ressentir les effets.

« - Heero ? Je ne pense pas que s'endormir ici soit une bonne idée. » Dit Duo à voix basse. « - Les moustiques vont te manger vivant. »

Grognant doucement, Heero se blottit un peu plus près de lui. « - Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger. » Répondit-il.

« - J'ai cru comprendre ça. » Rigola Duo. « - Allons, nous devrions aller à l'intérieur et faire nos plans pour demain. »

Avec un autre grognement, Heero força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et persuada ses membres de se déplacer. Avec Duo le soutenant partiellement, Heero réussit à faire son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur et s'effondrer dans le canapé du salon.

Duo entoura immédiatement le cowboy de ses bras et le tint contre lui. « - Mmm, je pourrais te tenir comme ça pour toujours. » Murmura Duo en appuyant un doux baiser contre la nuque d'Heero.

« - Je pourrais te laisser faire. » Murmura Heero en se blottissant contre lui.

« - Tu as pensé à la caravane que tu désires prendre pour aller au rodéo ? Ou préfères-tu que nous y allions séparément ? » Demanda Duo, déposant toujours de doux baisers contre la nuque d'Heero.

« - Je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble. » Répondit Heero. « - Je me moque de celle qu'on prendra. »

« - Nous allons prendre la mienne, de plus, tu as déjà conduit beaucoup de kilomètre pour venir ici, donc il est normal que nous utilisions mon essence pour aller au rodéo. »

« - D'accord. »

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus, mais c'était un silence confortable. Heero commençait de nouveau à dériver dans le sommeil lorsque Duo bougea.

« - Allez, c'est l'heure du coucher. » Déclara-t-il. « - Tu as décidé dans quelle chambre tu voulais dormir ? » Duo retenait son souffle avec espérance.

« - Je voudrais dormir avec toi, si ça te convient ? » Dit doucement Heero. Il n'était pas trop sûr exactement de ce qu'il demandait, mais il avait confiance en Duo quand il disait qu'il ne ferait rien.

« - Ce serait plus que bien. » Répondit Duo d'une voix rauque. « - Je promets de ne pas t'importuner pendant la nuit non plus. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Heero ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu par ce commentaire.

« - Allez, mieux vaut que nous y allons maintenant où je vais être obligé de te porter jusque là-bas. »

Une fois de plus, Heero se trouva partiellement prit en charge par Duo alors qu'ils faisaient route vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo laissa Heero s'asseoir sur le lit et il alla chercher les affaires du cowboy dans l'autre chambre où ils les avaient mis plus tôt.

« - Euh... je vais aller verrouiller partout pendant que tu te changes pour aller au lit. » Dit Duo, une légère couleur rouge coloriant ses joues.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero alors que son propre visage chauffait. Une fois que Duo partit, Heero réussi à rassembler assez d'énergie pour aller chercher ses vêtements pour la nuit et disparu dans la salle de bain pour faire quelques ablutions et se changer. Il venait de terminer de se brosser les dents quand Duo revint.

Heero lui laissa la salle de bain et Duo disparu à l'intérieur pour faire ses propres ablutions, enfilant un boxer et un marcel. Il dormait habituellement nu, mais avec Heero partageant son lit, il pensait que ça pourrait être un peu trop pour le cowboy. Mieux valait jouer la sécurité.

Quittant la salle de bain, Duo repéra Heero déjà sous les couvertures et il sourit intérieurement. Il pouvait voir la légère tension chez Heero par la façon dont les couvertures étaient tirées vers le haut. Eteignant la lumière, Duo se glissa dans le lit et débattit avec lui-même pour s'approcher ou non d'Heero. Cependant, Heero résolu le problème pour lui, roulant sur le côté pour passer un bras autour de la taille de Duo et appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

« - Est-ce correct ? » Demanda Heero, l'hésitation perçant clairement dans sa voix.

« - Plus que correct. » Murmura Duo en enroulant son bras autour d'Heero et l'attirant plus près. « - Bonne nuit, Heero. »

« - Quoi ? Pas de baiser de bonne nuit ? » Taquina Heero.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu en voulais un. » Fut la réponse honnête de Duo.

« - Toujours. »

« - Alors, je ferais mieux de ne pas te décevoir. » Duo les fit rouler tous les deux et regarda dans les yeux d'Heero qui brillaient au clair de lune. Baissant la tête, il captura les lèvres d'Heero dans un doux baiser qui s'approfondit rapidement. Une langue passa sur la lèvre inférieure d'Heero et il ouvrit sa bouche. La langue de Duo plongea à l'intérieur et commença une série de douces caresses qui firent gémir Heero. S'écartant et regardant les yeux bleus glacés, Duo rigola doucement.

« - Bonne nuit Heero. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Mmm. » Répondit Heero, incapable de former des mots appropriés pour le moment.

Fermant les yeux, le couple finit par lentement dériver dans le sommeil, le clair de lune les éclairant furtivement à travers les rideaux qui les protégeaient tous les deux dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Les sons des oiseaux annonciateurs de l'aube réveillèrent Heero le lendemain matin. Alors que son esprit remontait lentement du sommeil profond où il était, il prit conscience de plusieurs choses. Sa conscience lui rappela que ce n'était pas son lit et la chaleur actuelle qu'il ressentait était une courtoisie de Duo qui était enroulé autour de lui... un Duo qui était encore endormi et assez mignon avec ses cheveux emmêlés et l'air innocent sur son visage alors qu'il dormait.<p>

Heero prit un moment pour regarder l'autre cowboy et l'étudier plus en détail. La peau de Duo était légèrement bronzée, témoignage des heures à travailler sous le soleil. Tandis que la peau était tannée, elle était également douce et lisse, juste un soupçon de rides autour des yeux de Duo, ce qui donnait l'impression que le cowboy semblait toujours être en train de sourire. De longs cils caressaient ses pommettes saillantes, leur couleur plus foncée se détachant sur la peau lisse. Il y avait une légère sinuosité sur le nez de Duo, laissant entendre que peut-être à un moment donné, il avait dû être cassé. Puis, des lèvres charnues attendaient sous le nez, des lèvres qu'Heero savait qu'elles avaient aussi bon goût que leur apparence. Une légère ombre couvrait sa mâchoire et donnant la preuve indéniable que Duo était un homme.

Non pas qu'Heero avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle. La position dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement, le corps de Duo enroulait autour de celui d'Heero et quelque chose de dur appuyant contre la cuisse d'Heero, indiquait assez bien que Duo était en effet, de sexe masculin. Et un homme très bien proportionné à en juger par cette dureté.

Heero n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment réagir puisqu'il n'avait jamais été avec un homme auparavant et bien que ça lui fasse encore un peu peur, il était également curieux. Il avait apprécié le toucher de Duo la nuit dernière et frissonna alors que sa mémoire revivait les instants que Duo lui avait fait partager. Ce que l'autre cowboy lui avait fait avait été bien accueilli et Heero avait été assez stupéfait de découvrir que les mains d'un autre homme sur son corps pouvaient être tellement mieux que celles d'une femme... ou les siennes.

Les bras croisés, il se demanda s'il serait en mesure de toucher Duo comme ça, ou plutôt, le voulait-il ? Duo _voulait-il_ qu'il lui fasse ? L'autre homme n'avait rien dit à Heero à propos de ça, ce qui était probablement tout aussi bien parce qu'à ce moment-là, Heero avait du mal à se rappeler de son propre nom et encore à bouger. Quel effet cela ferait-il de tenir un autre homme dans sa main comme ça ? De masturber une autre chair que la sienne ? Serait-il capable de le faire correctement, de satisfaire son partenaire ?

Toute cette réflexion fit élever un nouveau problème.

Heero lui-même devint dur.

Se déplaçant légèrement afin de ne pas être embarrasser, Heero réussit à écarter ses hanches de la jambe de Duo et se figea quand il sentit le jeune homme commençait à se réveiller.

Duo émergeait d'un rêve très agréable qui impliquait un cowboy aux yeux bleus, un peu de crème fouetté et un gros tube de lubrifiant. Il gémit doucement, son aine picotant sous les images qui tournaient dans sa tête et frotta légèrement ses hanches contre le matelas sur lequel il était.

Il se calma soudain.

_« Depuis quand son matelas avait la forme d'une cuisse dur ? » _

_« Merde. »_ Duo ouvrit attentivement un œil... et le referma doucement. _« Double merde. »_ « - Ah, bonjour, Heero. » Réussit-il à dire alors qu'il déplaçait subtilement son bassin loin de l'autre cowboy. _« Et dire que j'avais promis de ne pas l'inquiéter. » _Pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Il sentit les hanches de Duo bougées brièvement contre lui, puis elles s'arrêtèrent tout à coup et la voix de Duo légèrement plus aigu que d'habitude indiqua à Heero que l'autre cowboy était gêné par ses propres actions. Bien que ce ne fut pas le cas d'Heero qui était pratiquement dans le même état, mais il se ravisa de mentionner ce fait et peut-être embarrasser Duo un peu plus.

« - Bonjour, Duo. » Dit Heero avec un doux sourire.

« - As-tu bien dormi ? Je n'ai pas ronflé comme un porc ou prit toutes les couvertures ? »

« - Non, tu as été un parfait gentleman. » Taquina Heero. « - Et j'ai dormi comme un bébé. » Décidant d'agir avec ses émotions, il se pencha vers Duo et déposa un léger bécot sur ses lèvres.

« - Euh, bien. » Répondit Duo et gémit doucement. Le baiser était trop bref et Duo décida de remédier à ça malgré la mauvaise haleine du matin et tout. Il se pencha et se mit à l'embrasser à son tour, un peu plus profondément ce qui les laissa tous les deux un peu rouge.

« - Si tu veux, tu peux prendre ta douche en premier, je vais aller mettre la cafetière en route et voir ce que j'ai dans le frigo. » Suggéra Duo.

« - Très bien, merci. » Fut la réponse d'Heero. Après les activités de la nuit dernière, Heero se sentait encore un peu collant. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent attentivement Duo se lever du lit et faire une pause pour s'étirer. L'homme était tout simplement sensuel dans la façon dont il bougeait, sa peau bronzée glissant sur ses muscles durs. Son boxer tombait dangereusement bas sur les hanches de Duo.

Après s'être étiré, Duo saisit son boxer et le remonta un peu. Heero ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu.

« - Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard sous le lavabo. » Informa Duo alors qu'il se détournait pour quitter la pièce.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero d'une voix un peu rauque.

« - Ne sois pas trop long, nous avons beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir charger les chevaux et pouvoir prendre la route. » Taquina Duo alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

« - Je serais rapide. » Répondit Heero en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Une fois le petit-déjeuner prit, le couple sortit pour nourrir les chevaux et commencer à charger tout le matériel et choses dont ils auraient besoin dans la caravane de Duo. Une fois qu'il eut terminé avec son propre matériel, il alla donner un coup de main à l'autre cowboy.<p>

Duo avait trié toutes ses affaires la veille et les avait soigneusement empilé dans la sellerie, donc il suffisait simplement de les ramasser et les emmener à la caravane. Avec l'aide d'Heero, il ne fallut pas trop longtemps.

Wing et Scythe étaient occupés à manger dans la grange. Les deux étalons s'étaient un peu habitués pendant la nuit et maintenant, ils avaient atteint un niveau de tolérance empreinte de respect... du moins en apparence.

« - Je dois juste prendre mes vêtements et quelques trucs dans le garde-manger. » Déclara Duo alors qu'ils plaçaient ses derniers équipements dans le compartiment palefrenier.

« - J'ai un peu de nourriture dans ma caravane, je vais l'attraper et la mettre dans la tienne. » Déclara Heero avant de partir vers son propre véhicule.

Une fois le garde-manger garni, Heero et Duo mirent leurs vêtements bien en sécurité à l'intérieur et tout fut prêt pour partir.

« - Maintenant, les chevaux. » Dit Duo.

« - J'espère qu'ils voyageront bien ensemble. » Murmura Heero.

« - Ils feraient mieux. » Grogna Duo et il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Heero, attirant l'autre cowboy contre lui. « - J'ai des nouvelles pour eux. Je ne compte pas t'abandonner s'ils n'arrivent pas à bien s'entendre. » Pour souligner ce point, Duo fondit sur lui et lui vola un doux baiser qui laissa Heero faible au niveau des genoux.

Duo alla chercher Scythe en premier, l'appaloosa caracola dans le soleil du matin. Il s'ébroua, secoua la tête et bondit légèrement, se cognant contre Duo dans le processus. « - Scythe ! » Grogna Duo et lui accrochant le licol et tirant fermement dessus en signe d'avertissement. « - Comporte-toi bien. »

Scythe n'y fit pas attention et continua sa frime, frappant presque Duo à un moment donné alors qu'il continuait à s'agiter autour de lui et hennissant fortement.

« - Ça suffit ! Où sont tes bonnes manières ? » Fit Duo et cette fois, il donna une forte claque sur l'épaule de l'étalon. Cela calma Scythe et il cessa immédiatement ses bouffonneries. « - Beaucoup mieux. » Souffla Duo alors qu'il dirigeait l'étalon vers la plate-forme.

Une fois que Scythe fut bien installé à l'intérieur, Heero alla chercher Wing. Le Paint avait regardé l'autre idiot avec soin et ne comptait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Il ne voulait pas une gifle de son maître. Wing marcha calmement et tranquillement à côté d'Heero, suivant son maître à l'intérieur de la caravane et restant calme tandis qu'il le ligotait.

« - Bon garçon. » Fit Heero en donnant quelques tapes sur le cou de l'étalon avant de sortir.

Alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux, Wing lança un regard satisfait à son voisin. Les oreilles de Scythe se plaquèrent en arrière et il montra les dents. Wing fit l'équivalent pour cheval d'un haussement d'épaule et tourna son attention vers le filet à foin qui attendait sur le côté. Si son voisin voulait réagir comme ça, alors il le laissait faire. Wing avait de meilleures choses à faire pour passer le temps... comme manger le délicieux foin en face de lui.

Scythe n'était pas très heureux. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour impressionner et intimider le poney patchwork, mais rien de tout cela avait fonctionné. En fait, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était une forte claque et une réprimande de son maître. Un souffle bruyant sorti de ses naseaux, mais il ne voulait pas risquer une autre réprimande de son maître généralement doux alors il décida qu'ignorer l'étalon était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Scythe tourna à son tour son attention vers le filet à foin plein qui était en face de lui. Il montrerait à l'autre qui était le meilleur des deux plus tard.

Le moteur de la caravane gronda et les deux étalons se balancèrent doucement alors que le véhicule se mettait en route le long de l'allée et sur la route.

* * *

><p>« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Relena. » Déclara Dorothy en posant une tasse de thé devant son amie.<p>

« - Je suis désolée. » Répondit Relena. « - Merci. » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait la tasse et buvait une gorgée du liquide chaud.

« - Tu le retrouveras. » Déclara Dorothy, assise en face de son amie et sirotant son propre thé.

« - Comment peux-tu être si sûre ? Cela fait presque quatre semaines maintenant et il n'a pas appelé, n'a pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi à travers l'un de nos amis communs. » Répondit Relena, complètement abattue.

« - Alors, je pense qu'il est temps que nous lui rappelions ce qu'il devrait être... avec qui il devrait être. »

Relena releva brusquement la tête.

« - Oui, Relena, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rendions une visite à Heero et rafraichir sa mémoire. Il a eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

« - Tu veux aller au rodéo et lui faire face ? » Demanda Relena, le sourire sur son visage s'étirant de plus en plus.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps que nous mettions notre plan en action. »

* * *

><p>« - Ça n'est plus très loin. » Commenta Heero alors que Duo ralentissait la caravane et voyait les pancartes indiquant l'endroit du rodéo.<p>

Plusieurs autres caravanes étaient stationnées sur le grand champ ouvert. Et un peu plus loin, l'arène pouvait être vue alors que les box et enclos commençaient déjà à être montés.

Arrêtant la caravane à l'entrée, Duo prit la paperasse qu'Heero lui tendait et la remit à l'homme qui gardait la porte.

« - Tout est en ordre. » Répondit l'homme en redonnant les papiers à Duo. « - Il suffit de suivre le chemin et l'aire de stationnement est juste devant. Vous verrez comment les autres sont stationnés et trouvez-vous une place. »

« - Merci. » Répondit Duo en enclenchant la vitesse.

Les yeux d'Heero se promenèrent sur l'aire de stationnement et leur trouva un endroit raisonnable. Ce n'était pas trop loin des sanitaires, assez proche de l'arène et ils avaient pu mettre un peu de distance entre eux et la caravane voisine. Ce qui était tout aussi bien étant donné qu'ils avaient besoin d'un espace d'au moins deux mètres de large pour accueillir les deux cours des étalons.

Stoppant la caravane et coupant le moteur, les deux cowboys sortirent pour se dégourdir les jambes. A l'arrière de la remorque, les chevaux émettaient une série de grognements et hennissements tout en donnant quelques coups de sabots, laissant entendre aux deux hommes qui connaissaient leurs animaux respectifs qu'ils voulaient descendre.

« - Ouais, ouais, deux minutes. » Murmura Duo en faisant le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre Heero. « - Mieux vaut que nous mettions en place la cour avant qu'ils fassent des dégâts. » Dit-il.

Heero acquiesça et ils se mirent au travail pour mettre en place la clôture. Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux cours étaient prêtes et les chevaux pouvaient descendre. Wing descendit de la caravane avec des yeux brillants et les oreilles dressées. Ses narines étaient dilatées alors qu'il prenait connaissance des parfums autour de lui et il hocha la tête. Heero mit rapidement le Paint dans une des cours et alla aider Duo.

Scythe piaffait d'impatience à l'intérieur. Il voulait descendre et il le voulait maintenant ! Pourquoi cet autre crétin avait un traitement préférentiel par rapport à lui, Scythe ne savait pas... mais il n'en était pas content. Il s'agissait de sa caravane, son maître, sa cour et c'était lui qui devait être le premier... et il avait bien l'intention de le faire savoir à ce pot de peinture dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Duo sortit l'étalon de la caravane, le faisant descendre sur la rampe alors qu'il avait les oreilles dressées et que sa queue s'agitait fortement dans son dos, grognant d'excitation.

« - Doucement, Scythe. » Apaisa Duo en voulant donner une petite tape sur le cou noir. Scythe tourna soudainement la tête sur le côté et émit un hennissement sourd, chassant la main de Duo et lui cassant les tympans dans le même temps, le rendant incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. « - Scythe ! » Grogna et donnant une gifle sur le cou noir.

Scythe ne sembla pas remarquer pour le moment. Un autre cheval était apparu et il connaissait le parfum.

« - Il y a un problème ici ? » Fit une voix calme et familière.

« - On pourrait dire ça. » Répondit Duo en tira sur le licol de Scythe. L'appaloosa fit de son mieux pour étirer son cou et coller ses naseaux à celle de la jument. « - Comment vas-tu, Trowa ? »

« - Je vais bien, Duo. » Répondit Trowa. « - Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il reculait Heavyarms et l'éloignait de Scythe.

« - J'ai ouvert la porte... Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas que tu parlais avec quelqu'un. » Fit la voix d'Heero alors qu'il apparaissait de derrière la caravane et voyait les deux hommes.

« - Merci, Tro, mais Heero semble avoir tout en main. Je vais juste mettre cette bête têtue dans sa cour avant qu'il décide de me piétiner sur le sol. »

« - Heero, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda poliment Trowa alors que Duo conduisait son étalon capricieux sur le côté de la caravane.

« - Je vais bien, merci de le demander. Et toi ? » Retourna Heero.

« - Bien, très bien. » Répondit Trowa.

Heero pouvait voir les questions traverser le regard vert, mais Trowa était beaucoup trop poli pour simplement les poser. Avant qu'il puisse même dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait donner un semblant de réponses à ces questions non dites, Duo revint.

« - Créature de merde. » Marmonna Duo. « - Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'avoir un mot avec lui sur ses mœurs. » Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. « - Quatre est ici ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Ouais. Il est garé à côté de moi et je suis à quelques caravanes de la vôtre. » Indiqua Trowa en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait sa caravane et celle de Quatre qui était juste à côté.

« - Génial. Qu'en est-il de Wufei ? »

« - Il va arriver un peu plus tard. Il a eu un problème technique en chemin qui va le retarder un peu. » Déclara Trowa. « - Il a appelé pour nous faire savoir que nous souperions ensemble. Parlant de souper, est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

Duo connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que c'était non seulement une véritable invitation à se joindre à eux pour le souper, mais aussi une occasion pour Trowa de 'cuisiner' son ami sur ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières semaines. Il était évident qu'ils étaient venus ensemble et donc que quelque chose était arrivé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Heero, Duo fronça les sourcils. « - Ca te dit de manger avec Trowa et les autres ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Heero.

« - C'est entendu alors. Nous nous rendons tous à la caravane de Quatre pour le souper vers sept heures. » Fit Trowa en leur faisant un doux sourire.

« - Passe-lui le bonjour. » Répondit Duo.

Avec un hochement de tête, Trowa se retourna et remonta sur sa jument. Un coup dans les flancs du cheval et Heavyarms commença à s'éloigner de sa démarche longue et langoureuse.

Heero et Duo retournèrent à leurs tâches de s'occuper des cheveux et arranger l'intérieur de la caravane qui serait leur maison pour tous les deux durant les prochains jours.

* * *

><p>Wufei arriva finalement au moment où le crépuscule s'installait. Sachant que leur ami arriverait, Quatre et Trowa avaient réussi à garder une place libre près de leurs caravanes pour que Wufei puisse s'y garer, plutôt que d'avoir leur ami coincé quelque part à l'autre bout du terrain. Heero et Duo se dirigeaient vers la caravane de Quatre alors que Wufei véhiculait à travers l'herbe. Laissant Quatre et Trowa poursuivre leur tâche de préparer le souper, les deux autres cowboys allèrent donner un coup de main à Wufei pour mettre en place sa cour et installer Nataku pour la soirée.<p>

Wufei fut reconnaissant de l'aide et s'excusa à plusieurs reprises pour son arrivée tardive. Heero, Duo et les autres rejetaient ses excuses, car comme Duo le lui précisa, ça aurait très bien pu arriver à l'un d'eux. Wufei se sentait encore un peu coupable de laisser ses amis préparer le souper et l'aider avec son cheval et son logement.

Une fois que l'étalon fut confortablement installé à grignoter son souper, Wufei se dirigea vers la caravane de Quatre et le reste du petit groupe. Trowa avait creusé un trou et fait un feu de camp, les flammes dansant gaiement dans l'air du soir. Autour du feu de camp, des chaises avaient été placées et quelques petites tables disséminées entre elles. Depuis l'intérieur de la caravane de Quatre, les odeurs de nourriture flottaient et l'estomac de Wufei gronda. Il prit un siège à côté de Duo et regarda dans les flammes. Trowa sorti de la caravane et leur tendit des sodas. Aucun d'eux buvait de bière tant que le rodéo n'était pas terminé, préférant avoir les esprits clairs à tout moment dans ce sport risqué.

« - C'est prêt. » Fit Quatre depuis l'intérieur de la caravane et quatre têtes pivotèrent en direction de la porte ouverte. Quatre sortit sa tête. « - Vous pouvez tous venir ici chercher votre part. J'ai fait des hamburgers, vous avez juste à rajouter de la salade dedans si vous en voulez. » La tête blonde disparue à l'intérieur.

« - Eh bien, je ne sais pas vous, mais je meurs de faim. » Déclara Duo en se leva. Heero fut juste derrière lui.

« - Impossible de laisser tout ce travail se perdre. » Déclara Wufei en se levant à son tour, posant son soda sur une des tables avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la caravane pour prendre son propre hamburger.

« - C'était délicieux Quatre. » S'exclama Duo alors qu'il retombait sur sa chaise et se tapotait l'estomac. « - Rappelle-moi de te laisser cuisiner pour nous à chaque rodéo. »

Quatre fit un doux grognement et secoua la tête.

Trowa tourna son attention vers Heero alors qu'il essuyait ses mains sur son jean. S'appuyant en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, il prit une gorgée de son soda en fixant l'autre cowboy de ses yeux verts et décida finalement de poser les questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. « - En vous voyant tous les deux installés dans la caravane de Duo, je suppose que ça veut dire que vous êtes en couple maintenant ? »

_« Rien de tel que d'aller directement au but. »_ Pensa Heero en lui-même. Il avait comprit que Trowa voulait poser ses questions et il en avait discuté avec Duo un peu plus tôt. Tous deux étaient prêts à y répondre quand elles tomberaient finalement.

« - Je crois qu'on peut dire que oui, nous sommes un couple, même si nous sommes encore en train de tester les eaux de cette relation. » Répondit Duo pour eux.

Le visage de Quatre s'éclaira, Wufei fit un signe de tête, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'était l'orientation de ses amis.

« - Alors, Relena est partie. Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais plus intéressé par elle ? » Continua Trowa, dirigeant sa question vers Heero.

Se souvenant de la conversation qu'Heero avait eu avec le clown aux yeux verts dans le passé, Heero savait que l'homme s'inquiétait seulement pour son ami. « - Oui, Relena est partie. J'ai rompu avec elle juste après le dernier rodéo. »

« - Comment l'a-t-elle prit ? » Persista Trowa.

« - Pas trop mal. » Heero s'installa mieux sur sa chaise et se mit à raconter l'histoire aux autres. Duo connaissait déjà tout cela et il étudia le visage de ses amis, tentant d'évaluer leurs réactions à l'histoire d'Heero.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Heero pour réciter tout ce qui s'était passé, mais une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se sentait un peu mieux. Au moins, maintenant les autres savaient qu'il était mortellement sérieux d'en découvrir plus sur lui-même et sa sexualité et avoir une relation avec Duo.

« - Elle t'a menacé ? » Interrogea Quatre, sa voix presque un chuchotement.

« - En quelque sorte, mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle est partie et emporté toutes ses affaires avec elle. Je n'ai pas vu ou entendu parler d'elle depuis et je ne pense pas que je le ferai. Je suis convaincu que si elle avait prévu de faire quelque chose, elle l'aurait déjà fait. » Répondit Heero.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Trowa. « - Je serais encore en train de regarder très attentivement dans mon dos si j'étais à votre place à tous les deux. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Tro. Aucun de nous deux est sur le point de baisser la gorge, du moins pas avant quelques temps encore. » Dit Duo d'une voix faible.

« - Heureux de l'entendre. »

La conversation dériva sur les chevaux, la vie en général et d'autres choses banales avant qu'ils décident de se retirer pour la nuit. Remerciant Quatre et Trowa pour le souper et leur hospitalité, Heero et Duo quittèrent leurs amis et retournèrent à leur propre caravane.

Vérifiant que les chevaux allaient bien et ne s'étaient pas mordus l'un et l'autre, le couple fatigué entra dans la caravane et commença à se préparer pour la nuit. Après avoir enfilé un boxer pour dormir, Heero se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures, Duo lui souriant et sentant son cœur se réchauffer en voyant que le cowboy était tout à fait disposé à partager son lit. Éteignant les lumières après avoir vérifié que la caravane était verrouillée, Duo se glissa sous les couvertures et se retrouva aussitôt avec un bras passé autour de lui et un corps se collant contre lui.

Lui retournant son étreinte, Duo se blottit un peu plus contre Heero. « - Tu es okay avec tout ça ? »

« - Ouais. Il faut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais je suis okay avec ça. »

« - Bien. » Les lèvres de Duo trouvèrent celles d'Heero et il embrassa profondément l'autre cowboy. « - Bonne nuit, Heero. »

Heero avait encore le cerveau embrouillé par l'intense baiser, mais il réussit à répondre. « - Bonne nuit, Duo. »

_**A suivre**__**...**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 18**

**Bye ShenLong1**

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

L'aube fraiche arriva et il y avait quelques nuages sombres à l'horizon. Duo bascula dans la chaleur d'Heero et se blottit plus contre lui. Heero cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir et il eut un sourire paresseux quand il vit le regard violet de Duo sur lui.

« - Bonjour. » Murmura Heero, la voix encore endormie.

« - Mmmm. Je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller comme ça tous les matins. » Répondit Duo d'une voix enrouée. « - Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il et il lui donna son baiser du matin quand Heero fit signe que oui. « - Bien dormi ? »

« - Ouais. Et toi ? »

« - Parfaitement. J'avais un ours en peluche contre lequel me blottir. »

« - Ours en peluche ? » Heero haussa un sourcil.

« - Mmm hmm. Tu es mou et chaud aux bons endroits, tout simplement parfait pour s'y blottir. » Fut la réponse insolente de Duo.

Heero renifla. « - J'ai été nommé par tout un tas de choses, mais ours en peluche n'est pas l'une d'elle. »

« - Veux-tu que je t'appelle mon petit sucre ? Mon petit chou ? Ou peut-être mon petit muffin ? »

Heero s'étrangla presque, puis repéra le scintillement dans les yeux violets de Duo et réalisa que l'autre cowboy le taquinait. Il secoua la tête. « - Mieux vaut se lever et nourrir les canassons avant qu'ils ne commencent à réclamer leurs petits-déjeuners. »

« - Je suppose, bien que je préfèrerais rester un peu plus longtemps ici à te câliner. »

« - Je suppose que quelques minutes de plus ne feront pas de mal. »

* * *

><p>Relena était assise sur le siège passager, rongeant un de ses ongles et regardant le paysage défilé d'un air absent.<p>

« - Tu as des doutes ? » Demanda Dorothy.

« - Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« - Je demandais si tu avais des doutes ? »

« - Non, pas du tout. » Répondit Relena. « - Je pensais juste. »

« - A quoi ? »

Le visage de Relena s'affaissa un peu. « - Je pensais simplement à ce que j'allais dire exactement à Heero quand je serais en face de lui, c'est tout. »

« - Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quoi dire quand viendra le moment. » Répondit sèchement Dorothy.

« - Je pense que oui. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il voulait me quitter pour un autre homme et rien de moins. »

« - Il n'est évidemment pas dans son état normal. »

« - Mais un homme, Doro. Je pourrais comprendre qu'il veuille passer un peu de temps seul, ou même s'il y avait une autre femme en lice pour son affection. Mais un homme ? Ce n'est pas bien. »

« - Non, ça ne l'est pas, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cet autre cowboy doit être montré pour ce qu'il est. Au moment où nous en aurons fini avec lui, il n'aura aucune chance de trouver du travail n'importe où dans cet hémisphère. » Grogna Dorothy.

La colère commença de nouveau à bouillir à l'intérieur de Relena alors qu'elle pensait à son Heero avec ce diable aux cheveux long. Elle frémit à la pensée que Duo posait ses sales pattes sur son homme alors qu'il avait semblé poli et chaleureux quand il était venu dîner avec eux. Elle aurait dû être plus vigilante, il s'était seulement montré pour obtenir un repas gratuit et attirer Heero loin d'elle avec ses manières séduisantes.

Eh bien, elle allait lui montrer. Personne ne lui volait son homme et certainement pas un autre homme ! Au moment où Relena en aurait fini avec lui, son nom serait traîné dans la boue.

« - Nous y voilà. » La voix de Dorothy fit irruption dans les pensées de Relena et la femme porta son attention sur le devant de la route.

* * *

><p>Wing et Scythe avait été nourris et soignés, les étalons ayant l'air en forme et bien. Tandis que les chevaux mangeaient leurs petits-déjeuners, Duo fouettait quelques œufs pour les faire brouiller pour Heero et lui tandis qu'Heero était parti prendre une douche rapide. La nourriture fut rapidement mangée suivit par un café. Heero fit la vaisselle et le lit tandis que Duo partait à son tour prendre une douche.<p>

« - Je suppose que nous devrions aller au tirage au sort. » Dit Duo en enfilant ses bottes.

« - Vaudrait mieux si on veut savoir quels animaux nous allons devoir monter. » Répondit Heero. « - Sais-tu où j'ai mis mon chapeau ? »

« - Là-bas. » Déclara Duo en faisant un signe de tête en direction du lit.

« - Merci. » Saisissant son chapeau, Heero le plaça sur sa tête. « - Prêt. »

« - Alors, allons-y. » Duo saisit son propre chapeau qui était accroché à la porte de la caravane et sortit dans l'air frais et ensoleillé du matin. Enfonçant les mains dans les poches, Duo se mit à marcher dans l'herbe en direction du pavillon où aurait lieu le tirage au sort. Heero se plaça à ses côtés, regardant autour de lui pour voir plusieurs autres cowboys marchaient à travers le sol poussiéreux.

« - On dirait que nous allons avoir de la pluie. » Commenta Duo en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel alors que des nuages sombres commençaient lentement à s'accumuler à l'horizon.

« - On dirait bien. Cela va rendre les choses intéressantes. » Répondit Heero.

« - Ouais, c'est sûr. Ca me rendra plus déterminé à rester accroché. » Voyant le regard interrogateur, Duo s'expliqua. « - Si il pleut, alors le sol deviendra boueux et crois-moi quand je dis que ce n'est pas facile de retirer la boue des cheveux. »

Les yeux d'Heero descendirent le long de la longue tresse châtain. « - Ah. Eh bien, si le pire arrive, je serais très heureux de t'aider à les laver. » Dit Heero d'une voix douce. La longue natte de cheveux fascinait Heero et il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait une signification particulière pour Duo, mais il ne l'avait pas encore interrogé là-dessus. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien Duo pour empiéter sur des choses très personnelles.

« - Joue bien tes cartes et je te laisserais peut-être faire. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire taquin.

Heero sentit ses entrailles fondre et il rougit.

« - Il y a Quatre et Trowa. » Annonça Duo et il saisit le bras d'Heero pour tirer l'autre cowboy avec lui. Les salutations du matin furent échangées, Wufei se joignant également au groupe quelques minutes plus tard et ils marchèrent tous les cinq ensembles vers le pavillon et se trouvèrent un endroit près de la table où le tirage au sort aurait lieu. Ils discutèrent tranquillement entre eux, parlant de ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus au dernier rodéo. Aucun des hommes virent les deux femmes entraient dans le pavillon et rester à l'arrière dans l'ombre.

« - Il est là. » Siffla Dorothy à l'oreille de Relena.

Cherchant dans la foule, Relena repéra Heero parmi un groupe de cowboys. Elle reconnut les deux gars qui surveillaient les rodéos et récupérer les candidats et se souvenait vaguement du clown, mais c'était l'homme avec le jean noir, la chemise à carreaux noire et blanche et le chapeau noir qui attira son attention et elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Lequel d'eux est le briseur de couple ? » Interrogea Dorothy.

Relena ne put pas retenir un rire nerveux au choix de mot de Dorothy. Elle ne tarda pas à dégriser quand elle comprit la question. « - Celui qui a le chapeau noir, le jean noir et cette ridicule tresse de cheveux. »

Un des sourcils en forme de fourche de Dorothy se leva alors qu'elle étudiait l'homme que Relena lui avait indiqué. Ses yeux ratissèrent la silhouette mince et elle devait admettre qu'au moins, Heero avait bon goût. Le cowboy était assez beau avec un physique vraiment impressionnant. _« Si ce que __Relena__ dit est vrai et qu'il est gay, alors c'est vraiment une honte et une perte énorme pour la population féminine. »_ Pensa-t-elle. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Dorothy de faire qu'une bouchée de lui et pas dans le sens verbal.

Elles arrêtèrent toute conversation alors que l'un des dirigeants du rodéo entra et que le tirage au sort des animaux commença.

Le tirage au sort pour les taureaux fut le premier et Duo tira le nom de 'Big Horn' du chapeau. Il fit une petite grimace alors qu'il revenait vers son groupe d'ami. Big Horn était un taureau imprévisible, certains jours il pouvait être spectaculaire et d'autres jours, il ne ruait presque pas du tout. Cependant, un cowboy devait rester prudent avec lui, car s'il se retrouvait à terre, il avait intérêt à vite quitter l'arène, ce taureau ayant à son actif pas mal de méchant coup de corne. Pas que c'était un animal méchant, mais il avait l'habitude de faucher les gens qui ne prenaient pas gardes à ses grandes cornes.

Le nom d' Heero fut appelé et il s'approcha pour tirer un morceau de papier du chapeau. Le nom de 'Mafia' était inscrit dessus. Il fit un petit sourire ironique. Mafia était un bon taureau, petit et musclé et qui se débattait bien. S'il pouvait rester les huit secondes dessus, il pourrait obtenir un bon score grâce à lui.

« - Certains ont de la chance. » Râla Duo quand il sut quel taureau avait tiré Heero.

Une fois le tirage au sort des taureaux fut terminé, vint celui pour les chevaux sauvages pour l'épreuve sellée. Duo tira le nom d'un cheval nommé Sparks et retourna vers ses amis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu devrais faire un bon passage, Duo. » Déclara Trowa.

« - Ouais, je sais. » Répondit Duo. Sparks était l'un des meilleurs chevaux de cette saison. Il se débattait bien, tentait de renverser son cavalier et si un cowboy restait tout le temps sur lui, il savait qu'il gagnait de bons points.

S'approchant de la table, Heero tira un morceau de papier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qui as-tu tiré ? » Demanda Duo quand Heero les rejoignit.

« - Flèche. » Répondit Heero. Flèche était un bon cheval pour l'épreuve sellé et la plupart des cowboys n'avait pas de difficulté de rester sur lui et Heero était certain de pouvoir faire un bon score.

« - Ça va être le tour de la montée à cru. » Dit Quatre et l'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers la table et le tirage au sort.

Heero tira un étalon du nom de Flash. Duo émit un petit sifflement quand il le découvrit. Flash était un assez bon cheval qui luttait bien, il ruait et bougeait rapidement, mais il tournait aussi beaucoup.

Duo s'approcha de la table et tira un papier, il remua avec ses doigts et saisit un morceau de papier. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil au nom. Son visage pâlit à mesure qu'il déchiffrait et c'est légèrement tremblant qu'il retourna vers les autres.

Le teint pâle du cowboy et le léger tremblement ne passa pas inaperçu pour les autres et ils furent instantanément en état d'alerte.

« - Qui as-tu tiré, Duo ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Reaper. »

Heero sentit son sang se glacer. « - Oh, merde. »

* * *

><p>Le tirage au sort pour le lasso et la maitrise suivirent, Heero tira la cinquième place pour la maîtrise du veau et troisième pour le lasso. Duo tira la seconde place pour la maîtrise et huitième pour le lasso. « - En supposant que je sois encore en un seul morceau pour participer après Reaper. » Plaisanta-t-il.<p>

Une fois les tirages terminés, les cowboys retournèrent à leurs caravanes pour se préparer. Heero et Duo rentrèrent avec les trois autres, chacun d'eux évitant de parler du cheval pour la montée à cru que Duo avait tiré, il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce sujet alors ils firent simplement avec ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« - On se verra dans l'arène, les gars. » Dit Duo quand ils se séparèrent.

« - Pas de soucis. Nous serons là pour toi. » Répondit Quatre en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Arrivant à la caravane de Duo, le couple commença à préparer leur matériel pour les épreuves à venir.

* * *

><p>Une fois que le tirage fut terminé, une liste avait été faite sur une feuille et accroché afin que chacun puisse voir qui avait tiré tel animal pour l'évènement. Alors que le pavillon se vidait, Dorothy et Relena avancèrent vers l'avant et examinèrent la liste de cowboy et leurs animaux.<p>

« - Reaper, ce n'est pas le cheval sauvage qui a cassé la jambe d'Heero ? » Demanda Dorothy alors qu'elle étudiait la feuille.

« - Oui, c'est lui. C'est vraiment un mauvais animal. Il devrait être abattu selon moi. Un jour, il va tuer quelqu'un. » Répondit Relena.

« - Je pense que nous venons de trouver la solution parfaite. » Sourit Dorothy.

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Déclara Relena en secouant la tête.

« - Tu veux prendre ta revanche sur ce cowboy pour avoir volé Heero, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, mais nous devions l'humilier en public pour ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà pris des dispositions avec la presse pour que des journalistes soient là et pas d'une autre façon. Une fois que j'aurais parlé à Heero et une fois que Maxwell sera humilié et que tout paraitra dans les journaux, alors il ne sera plus en mesure de trouver du travail, acheter des chevaux ou quoi que ce soit dans ce pays. Heero le comprendra et reviendra vers moi, là où il appartient. »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « - Tu as tort. Je vois qu'il a tiré Reaper pour la montée à cru et ça semble être l'occasion parfaite de le sortir définitivement de la vie d'Heero et la tienne. »

« - Non, Dorothy. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué. » Murmura durement Relena. « - Je pense que ça sera suffisant de le détruire avec le pouvoir de la presse. »

« - Comme tu veux. » Répondit Dorothy. « - Allez, nous ferions mieux d'aller voir si ces journalistes sont arrivés et travailler notre 'plan d'attaque'. »

Soulagée que son amie suggère une telle chose, Relena la suivit. Elle voulait prendre sa revanche et en toute honnêteté, ça ne la dérangerait pas de voir Maxwell être blessé pour lui avoir prit ce qui était à elle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit tué. Relena était peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais pas un assassin.

* * *

><p>Duo vérifia son matériel, tirant fortement sur ses cordes pour les tester et déceler tout signe de faiblesse. À coté de lui, Heero en faisait de même avec son propre matériel. Satisfait de voir que tout avait l'air d'aller, Duo le mit de côté. « - Tu as tout vérifié ? » Demanda-t-il à Heero.<p>

« - Ouais, presque terminé. » Fut la réponse d'Heero.

« - Viens à l'intérieur, une seconde. » Déclara Duo et il se leva pour entrer à l'intérieur de la petite zone.

Heero se leva et le suivit, un peu curieux de ce que voulait Duo. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur et que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, une paire de bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille. Les yeux de Duo plongèrent profondément dans les siens.

« - Je voulais juste te tenir dans mes bras avant que la compétition commence. Une fois que ça commencera, je n'aurais pas la chance de le faire avant un certain temps. » Expliqua Duo.

Heero sourit et passa ses propres bras autour de la silhouette élancée de Duo, attirant l'autre cowboy contre lui. Il fit un petit sourire timide et hésita avant d'abaisser les lèvres vers les siennes. Les lèvres de Duo rencontrèrent les siennes à mi-chemin et ils partagèrent un doux baiser.

« - Sois prudent là-bas. » Murmura Duo.

« - Je le serais. Toi aussi. » Murmura Heero.

« - Je préférerais que ni l'un ni l'autre ait de bosses, éraflures ou contusions à la fin de la journée, mais ça n'arrivera pas. » Soupira Duo.

Se sentant un peu plus audacieux, Heero posa ses lèvres contre le cou de Duo et murmura doucement contre la peau chaude. « - Je t'embrasserais si tu fais de ton mieux et tu m'embrasseras si je fais de mon mieux ? »

Un doux frisson traversa Duo et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « - C'est une bonne affaire. »

Un coup à la porte, suivit par une voix brisa le moment. « - Les gars, vous êtes prêts ? Ils appellent pour que tout le monde se forme pour la grande parade. » Fit la voix de Trowa de l'extérieur.

« - On arrive. » Répondit Duo et il tourna son regard vers Heero et lui vola un autre baiser. « - Mieux vaut qu'on y aille. »

« - Ouais. »

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes descendaient de la caravane pour rejoindre l'arène, se préparant à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement aux épreuves à venir. La montée du taureau était la première et les deux cowboys savaient qu'ils devaient essayer de faire un début impressionnant pour rester en lice pour le titre de cowboy de l'année.<p>

La compétition était proche et chacun d'eux était déterminé à gagner pour pouvoir accéder au titre. Tous les deux, ils avaient leurs raisons pour le vouloir, ça ouvrirait beaucoup de porte et allégerait aussi le fardeau financier qu'ils portaient et pourraient poursuivre leurs rêves respectifs.

Duo hocha la tête, il était prêt et le box s'ouvrit, Big Horn fila dans l'arène et commença à ruer. Il semblait être dans un de ses bons jours. Duo s'accrochait comme il pouvait à la force de ses jambes, un bras en l'air et l'autre le retenant désespérément. Le taureau lutta et bondit, secouant la tête et agitant ses impressionnantes cornes dans l'air.

Dans un coin de l'arène, Trowa attendait, prêt à distraire le taureau si et lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Quatre et Wufei étaient également présents, leurs chevaux frémissant sous eux alors qu'ils attendaient le signal de leurs cavaliers.

Duo pouvait sentir ses dents s'entrechoquer sous les ruées violentes qui continuaient. Il sentit sa main commençait à glisser un peu sur la poignée et il pria que son temps était presque écoulé. Big Horn fit quelques bonds impressionnants et tourna sur lui-même pour faire bonne mesure. Duo glissa légèrement sur le côté et juste au moment il pensait que la terre allait venir à sa rencontre, la sirène retentit pour dire que son temps était écoulé. Soulagé, il s'agrippa à deux mains pour se stabiliser alors que Wufei venait vers lui et que Quatre allait libérer le taureau de la corde.

« - Merci, Wufei. » Dit Duo alors qu'il était transporté hors du taureau qui ruait encore. Trowa était à leur droite en train de distraire le taureau d'eux.

« - De rien. » Répondit Wufei alors qu'il ralentissait Nataku et laissa tomber Duo au sol.

« - Joli tour. » Dit Trowa en remettant son chapeau à Duo.

« - Merci. » Duo prit son chapeau et salua la foule avec avant de le remettre sur sa tête et de sortir de l'arène alors que la foule applaudissait.

« - Un bon tour pour Duo Maxwell ! Le score des juges est tombé et c'est un 91 ! Cela met Duo en tête de liste pour la montée des taureaux pour le moment ! »

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Heero alors que Duo se glissait hors de l'arène. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. « - C'était une belle chevauchée. » Félicita-t-il.

« - Je vais bien et merci. Ce taureau a décidé de faire son show, je suis content d'avoir réussi à rester sur lui pendant toute la durée. »

« - Eh bien, tu as certainement mérité le score. » Sourit Heero.

Se sentant réchauffé par ses paroles aimables, Duo fit à son nouveau petit-ami un doux sourire et le couple s'appuya contre les barrières pour regarder les autres concurrents avant que ça soit le tour d'Heero.

Mafia grogna et bougea alors qu'Heero s'installait sur le dos du taureau. Il plaça sa main gantée sur la poignée, se tortilla un peu et s'installa. Faisant signe à l'employé, les portes s'ouvrir et Mafia bondit hors de l'arène.

Le taureau résistant, se tordant et ruant, Heero étant ballotté comme une poupée de chiffon sur son dos. Avec un soufflet fort, le taureau se mit à bondir dans tous les sens, déterminé à se débarrasser du cowboy sur son dos. Heero serra les dents et s'accrocha, tout aussi déterminé à rester sur son dos durant tout le décompte. Il bougea légèrement les jambes d'avant en arrière, exhortant le taureau à ruer. Mafia le fit. Heero était presque à plat sur son dos alors qu'il luttait pour rester accroché.

Quatre commença à s'approcher de son côté gauche, Wufei venant sur sa droite et la sirène retentit pour indiquer que le temps était écoulé. Le taureau continua à s'agiter alors que Quatre tendait la main et accrochait les épaules d'Heero. Heero attrapa Quatre par la taille et se laissa glisser hors du taureau.

« - Merci. » Dit-il alors que Quatre le laissait tomber à terre.

« - De rien. » Sourit Quatre.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, c'est un tour exceptionnel pour Heero Yuy ! Les juges lui ont attribués un score de 92. Ce qui rend cette compétition intéressante pour les autres épreuves à venir et nos deux cowboys de haut niveau, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell et leur course pour le titre de cowboy de l'année. »

« - Ce fut un grand tour, Heero. Félicitations. » Déclara Duo alors qu'Heero se glissait hors de l'arène et venait le rejoindre.

« - Je ne pensais pas que j'allais tenir la distance. » Admit Heero.

« - Eh bien, tu l'as fait et tu as obtenu un sacré bon score pour ça. » Duo érafla le sol avec sa botte. « - Tu veux prendre un café ? Il y a un peu de temps avant que nous ayant à faire avec l'épreuve sellée. »

« - Bien sûr. »

* * *

><p>Sparks s'agita dans son box et émit un grognement de colère. « - Doucement. » Apaisa Charlie, le vacher du rodéo. « - Il est prêt pour toi, Duo. »<p>

« - Merci, Charlie. » Duo enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête et s'apprêta à escalader le box.

« - Sois prudent. » Murmura Heero aux côtés du cowboy aux longs cheveux.

« - Je le serais. Rendez-vous dans huit secondes. » Duo sourit et saisit la barrière pour pouvoir grimper au sommet du box. Sous lui, Sparks s'agita de nouveau. Soigneusement, Duo commença à s'installer sur Sparks. Il embrassa sa croix d'or et la cacha sous sa chemise. Sa natte était également cachée sous sa chemise et Duo fixa sa main à la poignée. Prenant quelques inspirations, il hocha ensuite la tête en direction de Charlie.

Le box s'ouvrit et Sparks bondit dehors. Il galopa quelques foulées loin du box puis laissa tomber sa tête entre ses pattes et se mit à ruer. Ses membres postérieurs se levaient haut en l'air alors qu'il bondissait sur le sol de l'arène.

Lorsque cela ne réussit pas à faire tomber son cavalier, Sparks commença à tourner et ruer en même temps.

Chaque secousse des sabots du cheval contre la terre résonnait en Duo. C'était comme si ses os étaient broyés tous ensemble. Son bras commençait à lui faire mal alors qu'il s'accrochait fermement, mais il n'osait pas desserrer son emprise. Ses genoux se refermèrent alors que ses mollets se balançaient, évitant que ses éperons entrent en contact avec le cheval et ne l'irrite encore plus.

Les jambes arrières de Sparks se levèrent plus haut, Duo suivant le mouvement du mieux qu'il pouvait et espérant que la sirène retentirai bientôt. Deux autres bonds suivis d'une vrille et une autre ruée et Duo était à deux doigts de lâcher prise. Alors que Sparks était sur le point de ruer à nouveau, la sirène retentit et Duo saisit avec soulagement la selle de sa main libre.

Wufei fut là pour l'aider à quitter l'animal, Duo le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Une fois que Wufei l'eut posé à terre, il salua la foule et quitta l'arène.

« - Un autre grand tour pour Duo Maxwell ! Voyons ce que les juges ont dit. Un score de 88 pour Duo dans l'épreuve sellée ! Une fois de plus, Duo Maxwell passe en tête de la compétition. »

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Heero alors que Duo se laissait tomber à ses côtés contre la barrière.

« - J'ai eu du pot. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

« - Ça ressemblait à une rude chevauchée. »

« - Tu peux le dire. » Gémit Duo. « - Merde, mes épaules me font mal. » Il fit rouler ses épaules pour essayer de les soulager un peu.

« - Je pourrais te faire un massage plus tard. »

« - Ça semble merveilleux. »

* * *

><p>Puis ce fut au tour d'Heero de passer pour l'épreuve sellée. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement et physiquement pour l'épreuve à venir, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, il croisa un regard violet chaleureux.<p>

« - Bonne chance, Heero. » Déclara doucement Duo.

« - Merci. » Heero lui fit un sourire timide en retour, puis se hissa sur le box. Flèche se déplaça un peu alors qu'Heero abaissait doucement son poids sur la selle. Sa main se glissa dans la poignée et il se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de la prise qu'il avait. Faisant signe à Hank qui se tenait debout près de la porte, le box fut ouvert et Heero fut propulsé vers l'arène.

Flèche ne perdit pas de temps, une fois qu'il fut hors du box, il plaça sa tête entre ses pattes et ses jambes de derrière se soulevèrent de plus en plus haut. Les dents serrées, Heero s'accrocha, sa main libre restant bien en l'air et loin du cheval. Il fut secoué d'avant en arrière alors que l'animal bougeait au centre de l'arène.

La foule commença à applaudir le cowboy alors qu'Heero faisait de son mieux pour suivre les mouvements du cheval et rester sur lui. Ses pattes arrières s'enfoncèrent dans la terre alors que celles de devant se levaient quand Flèche se mit à se cabrer. Heero se sentait glisser vers la gauche et tenta de resserrer ses genoux. Flèche sentit le changement et se mit à ruer plus fort, se tordant autant qu'il pouvait pour déloger le cowboy.

« - Putain, dépêche-toi et sonne. » Murmura Heero, priant pour que la sirène retentisse. Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites alors que Flèche commençait à s'agiter encore plus méchamment. Il glissa un peu plus loin vers la gauche et grogna en tentant de se retenir. Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de tomber, la sirène retentit et Wufei arriva à ses côtés.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Demanda Wufei.

« - Je pense que c'est un peu tard pour ça. » Heero toucha le sol après avoir réussi à libérer sa main de la sangle alors qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir le poids de son corps qui tombait. Il réussit à se tordre pour pouvoir retomber sur ses pieds, Wufei et Nataku restant à ses côtés au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide.

Une fois que le poids disparu de son dos, Flèche pivota et galopa vers la porte qui s'ouvrit et qui le conduirait vers le corral.

Quatre arriva vers Heero avec son chapeau et le remit au cowboy. « - C'était un bon tour. Bravo d'être resté accroché jusqu'à ce que ça sonne. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« - Merci. » Heero prit le chapeau et le plaça sur sa tête. « - Je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu une seconde de plus. »

« - Beau spectacle pour Heero Yuy, les gens. Rester en selle pile poil durant les huit secondes. Qu'est-ce que les juges ont à dire sur ça ? Ah, le score tombe et c'est un 86 pour Heero Yuy ! » La foule applaudit et Heero les salua avec son chapeau alors qu'il quittait l'arène.

« - Félicitations, Heero. » Fit Duo avec un sourirent quand l'autre cowboy apparu.

« - Merci. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais mordre la poussière avant que la cloche sonne. »

« - Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es resté pendant les huit secondes et tu as obtenu un assez bon score. »

« - Ouais. » Sourit Heero.

« - Allez, nous devrions retourner à la caravane et prendre notre matériel pour la montée à cru. » Déclara Duo alors que son sourire faiblissait un peu.

« - Tu as raison. »

* * *

><p>Heero et Duo vérifièrent leur équipement plusieurs fois avant de les remettre aux gars du rodéo pour équiper les chevaux. Duo avait été méticuleux dans sa vérification de la corde et de la sangle. Se retrouvant avec Reaper, il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.<p>

Il y avait une courte pause entre la montée sellée et la montée à cru, permettant aux employés de déplacer les animaux et les préparer. Duo avait profité de ses quelques minutes pour entrainer Heero vers les toilettes pour hommes et ils avaient échangé quelques baisers de félicitations. Duo était nerveux au sujet de son passage et Heero était lui-même nerveux pour l'autre cowboy. Les deux hommes savaient exactement ce que Reaper était capable de faire et aucun d'eux n'était impatient que le tour arrive... Heero parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce diable noir et Duo parce qu'il voulait rester en un seul morceau.

Sortant des toilettes pour hommes et s'éloignant de la petite bâtisse en brique, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la zone des box lorsqu'une voix de femme les arrêta dans leur élan.

« - Ah, Heero, je pensais que je pourrais te trouver ici. Monsieur Maxwell, quelle surprise... ou non. J'avais deviné que vous traîneriez près des toilettes pour hommes et pervertir d'innocents hommes avec vos mœurs pédés. »

Heero déglutit difficilement. « - Relena... »

_**À suivre**_...


	19. Chapitre 19

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 19**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
>It's the steers and the mud<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Duo se figea alors que les mots malveillants atteignaient ses oreilles et il se retourna lentement pour voir qui venait de dire ces viles choses, alors que dans le même temps, Heero se retournait et prononçait le nom que Duo espérait ne jamais entendre à nouveau. Relena.

Voyant la femme debout aux côtés de Dorothy et avec d'autres personnes présentes qu'il ne connaissait pas, Heero fut instantanément en état d'alerte. Ce n'était pas bon. Il aurait dû mieux savoir de ne pas baisser sa garde, il aurait dû savoir que Relena n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement et maintenant, il était confronté à la seule chose qu'il avait espéré éviter.

Ayant attiré l'attention des deux hommes, Relena leur fit un sourire cruel.

Ayant enfin surmonté son état de choc, les yeux de Duo se plissèrent alors qu'il retrouvait sa voix. « - Excusez-moi ? » Grogna-t-il. « - Je peux savoir ce que vous venez d'insinuer ? »

Relena renifla. « - Vous savez très bien ce dont je parle, alors n'essayez pas de jouer les innocents avec moi. »

« - Relena. » Intervint Heero. « - Maintenant, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu... »

« - Heero. » Interrompit Relena, sa voix prenant une intonation douce et sympathique. « - Je comprends très bien que tu sois ensorcelé par ce... ce diable de cowboy, après tout, depuis cet accident que tu as eu il y a un moment, tu n'as plus tous tes esprits. J'ai pensé que si tu avais un peu d'espace, cela te donnerait une chance de te remettre de ton coup à la tête que tu as dû recevoir. »

« - Il n'y a rien de mal à ma tête. » Répliqua Heero.

« - Je suis en désaccord. Heero, tu n'es _pas_ gay, ton esprit ne pense pas correctement et ce... » Relena agita la main en direction de Duo. « - ... cette vile créature a prit avantage sur toi alors que tu es malade. Je connais ce genre de méthode, trainer près des toilettes pour hommes, profitant d'eux alors qu'ils sont vulnérables et forcer des innocents. C'est odieux. »

« - Je vous demande pardon ! » Gronda Duo. « - J'ai profité de personne et trainer près des toilettes pour hommes, ça s'appelle répondre à l'appel de la nature, ou préféreriez-vous que je pisse ici à la vue de tout le monde ? »

« - Je m'attendais à ces mots bruts sortir de quelqu'un comme vous. » Renifla Relena.

Les quelques personnes qui se tenaient debout derrière Relena et Dorothy s'avancèrent. Chacun tenant un dispositif d'enregistrement dans leurs mains et ils les tendirent en direction des visages d'Heero et Duo.

« - Est-ce vrai, Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« - Monsieur Yuy, avez-vous quitté votre fiancée à cause de cet autre cowboy ? »

Heero et Duo sentirent tous deux leurs cœurs chutaient dans leurs bottes.

« - Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Réussit à sortir Heero en maîtrisant sa colère. « - Elle n'est pas ma fiancée. »

« - Qui diable êtes-vous ? » S'écria Duo en repoussant l'enregistreur loin de son visage.

« - Désolé, Jim Watson, journaliste du Texas Herald. »

« - Tom Marti, du The Texas Times. »

_« Putain ! »_ Fit la pensée d'Heero et l'esprit de Duo fut sur la même longueur d'onde.

« - Est-ce vrai, Monsieur Maxwell ? » Pressa Jim.

« - Est-ce vrai ? » Gronda Duo.

« - Que vous êtes gay et que vous avez volé le fiancé de mademoiselle Peacecraft. »

« - Non, ce n'est pas vrai, putain. » S'écria Duo, sa rage augmentant lentement.

« - Menteur. » Accusa Relena. « - Vous n'êtes rien, seulement un diable, un pédé. Vous n'êtes pas un homme, vous êtes une abomination, les gens comme vous ne devrez pas être autorisé n'importe où près d'autres hommes. Vous devez être enfermé, loin des vrais hommes afin que vous ne puissiez pas les contaminer avec vos sales et vils moyens. »

Duo était sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux brillaient d'un violet profond, ses poings étaient serrés fortement le long de son corps alors qu'il combattait son désir de simplement frapper la femme. Les journalistes n'en profiteraient-ils pas pour faire paraitre ça ? S'il s'énervait, il aggraverait les accusations sans tenir compte si c'était la vérité ou non. Une fois que cela paraitrait, il ne serait pas capable de blanchir son nom, de réaliser son rêve, personne ne voudrait le connaître. Il aurait dû écouter plus sérieusement les avertissements de Trowa.

« - Duo. »

Une main se posa sur son bras et Duo sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour voir Heero le regarder fixement. « - Ne l'écoute pas, Duo. Elle ne peut pas prouver quoi que ce soit, tout cela est une invention de son propre esprit. »

Duo savait qu'Heero était en train de mentir, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Se tournant vers les journalistes, Heero fit de son mieux pour garder une voix calme. « - Ceci est une connerie absurde, inventé par elle pour essayer d'obtenir une certaine forme de revanche sur moi parce que j'ai rompu avec elle. » Grogna-t-il.

« - Maintenant qui ment ? » S'écria Relena en frappant du pied. « - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Heero. Nous n'avons pas rompu, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et tu as besoin d'aide. Tu n'as pas besoin de gens comme lui ! » Elle regarda haineusement Duo. « - Heero est à moi, c'est mon fiancé et tu ferais mieux de garder tes sales mains de pédé loin de lui. Il n'est pas comme toi, il ne poursuit pas les autres hommes. »

« - Moi non plus. » Répliqua Duo. « - Et ce n'est pas ton fiancé. Il a rompu avec toi parce que tu ne le laissais pas vivre. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il vive son rêve, tu l'étouffais tout le temps, salope. »

La bouche de Relena s'ouvrit en grand sous l'insulte alors que les journalistes commençaient à enregistrer. Ce qui se passait ferait des nouvelles intéressantes ! Lorsque Relena avait contacté les bureaux du journal, les rédacteurs avaient été réticent au début d'envoyer un journaliste couvrir l'histoire, mais à la fin ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix, en particulier lorsque le père de Relena possédait une part importante dans les deux journaux.

Dorothy était restée un peu sur le côté et regardait tout ce qui se passait avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à présent. Mais Dorothy ne pensait pas que ça aurait l'impact que Relena espérait. Elle voyait que cet homme, Maxwell, n'était pas un homme à reculer devant un combat et donnerait du fil à retordre à Relena. Alors que la joute verbale continuait, Dorothy s'éloigna. Elle se dirigea vers les box où les employés préparaient les chevaux pour les participants. Elle marchait vivement le long des box jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qu'elle cherchait.

« - Charlie ? » Appela-t-elle.

« - Ouais ? » Charlie apparut de l'autre côté du box où il venait de terminer de mettre le matériel de Duo sur Reaper. Le mustang noir émit un fort grognement et découvrit les dents.

« - Je pense que toi et d'autres hommes devrez vous diriger vers les sanitaires, il y a une altercation là-bas et ça commence à mal tourner. Je pense que vous devriez intervenir avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse. »

Charlie se gratta la tête. « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Charlie connaissait un peu Dorothy, l'ayant vu à certains autres rodéos avec Heero et Relena, de sorte qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses paroles.

« - Des cowboys semblent avoir une engueulade et il y a un attroupement. Ça pourrait se gâter. »

Charlie tourna la tête et put voir une foule commençait à se rassemblait près des toilettes. Il hocha la tête. « - Merci, je vais voir si nous pouvons y mettre fin. » Appelant quelques-uns de ses collègues, Charlie et son groupe parti.

Dorothy eut un sourire mauvais. « - Parfait. » Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du box où Reaper attendait. « - Maintenant soit un bon cheval et reste immobile. » Murmura-t-elle en tirant quelque chose de son sac à main, elle atteignit les cordes de la poignée que Charlie venait de sécuriser.

Charlie et les autres pouvaient entendre du vacarme avant d'atteindre la foule.

« - Bâtard pervers ! »

« - Vache homophobe ! »

« - Tu n'es rien, juste qu'un sale et louche pédé. »

« - Si tu le dis, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être un bigot étroit d'esprit. »

« - Heero ! Tu ne vas pas rester là et le laisser proférer des insultes contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ta fiancée, par Dieu, tu m'appartiens, pas à cette pute effrayante ! »

« - Relena, combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas ma fiancée ? Je ne t'aime plus. » Répondit Heero, durement.

« - Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu aimes ça, te tourner vers un homme ? Ce n'est pas normal, deux hommes ne sont pas censés être ensemble, c'est contre les lois de la nature. » Tonna Relena.

Il avait l'impression que l'air tout autour de lui venait d'être aspiré alors qu'un silence oppressant régnait. Heero savait qu'il était dans une situation très délicate et qu'il fallait qu'il soit prudent dans ce qu'il disait. Sa relation avec Duo était encore à ses débuts naissants et, tandis qu'il hésitait à dire qu'il aimait Duo, il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour l'autre cowboy. S'il disait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Duo alors il pourrait blesser gravement l'autre cowboy ainsi que leur relation et s'il disait qu'il était amoureux de Duo, alors...

Heero était prit entre le marteau et l'enclume et se ferait rapidement écraser.

Des yeux bleus pâles et des yeux violets le regardaient et Heero déglutit. _« Merde ! Comment répondre à cela sans détruire Duo ou lui-même ? »_

« - Allez, les gens, ça suffit. » Dit une voix familière et l'air revint dans l'espace personnel d'Heero.

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Cracha Relena, déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

« - Relena, je ne t'aime plus comme une petite-amie, de cela j'en suis certain. Duo est un très bon ami et si cela doit se transformer en quelque chose d'autre, alors ainsi soit-il. » Murmura-t-il.

Immédiatement, la foule fut en délire autour d'eux. Jamais auparavant ils avaient assisté à un tel scandale et la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, ils allaient répéter tout ça, que ce soit la vérité ou un mensonge, ils s'en fichaient.

« - Heero, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu dois rentrer à la maison avec moi, je te donnerais l'aide dont tu as besoin. » Plaida Relena.

« - Ne l'as-tu pas entendu, salope. Il ne veut pas de toi, alors pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas à ton petit monde et que tu nous foutes la paix. » Grogna Duo.

« - Relena, je pense que nous devrions y aller. » Fit la voix de Dorothy sur le côté. « - Il est évident qu'Heero a prit sa décision et veut être avec cet homosexuel. »

« - Mais... »

« - Non, laisse-les faire. Je suis sûr que la société leur permettra de savoir exactement ce qu'ils pensent d'eux. » Les yeux de Dorothy se posèrent sur eux et elle leur lança un regard méprisant. « - Tu es un trou du cul, Heero, même si je suis sûre que ce pédé a déjà eu cet aperçu de toi. » Ricana-t-elle et avant qu'Heero ait pu répondre, elle se retourna et éloigna Relena.

« - J'ai dit, ça suffit. » Fit la voix de Charlie à nouveau et la foule commença à se disperser. Les journalistes avaient réussi à obtenir quelques photos des trois et avant que quiconque puisse les interroger, ils s'étaient fondus dans la foule.

« - D'accord, c'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda Charlie quand il se retrouva juste avec Heero et Duo.

« - Rien. » Répondirent les deux hommes.

Charlie haussa un sourcil.

« - Ah, merde, tu vas pouvoir tout lire sur ce sujet dans les journaux de toute façon. » Fit Duo et il donna à Charlie une version courte de ce qui s'était passé.

« - Elle semble être une dame vindicative. » Dit Charlie une fois que Duo eut fini d'expliquer comment Relena l'avait accusé d'avoir volé Heero... alors qu'il niait l'avoir fait.

« - Tu as raison. » Renifla Duo. « - J'ai bien à l'esprit de la traîner au tribunal pour diffamation. »

« - Écoute, je ne prends pas parti dans cette merde, tu feras ce que tu voudras une fois que la compétition sera terminée ou durant ton temps libre, mais pour le moment, la montée à cru va bientôt commencer et tu dois aller aux box. » Déclara Charlie.

« - Putain ! J'avais oublié la montée à cru. » Murmura Duo. « - Mieux vaut que j'y aille alors. »

Toujours en colère à cause de la confrontation, les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher, Charlie les devança et les laisser parler en paix.

Se retrouvant seul, Heero se tourna vers Duo et regardait tristement dans les yeux violets alors qu'ils marchaient. « - Duo, je suis tellement désolé pour Relena. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, elle aurait renoncé à essayer de me faire revenir. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant, elle est partie et va tout gâcher. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero. » Soupira Duo. « - Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ma sexualité me rattrape toute façon. Je suppose que je deviendrais un nouveau paria ici. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. « - Elle va se retourner contre moi maintenant. »

« - Duo. » La voix d'Heero reflétait une partie de la douleur qu'il ressentait, ça lui brisait le cœur de voir comment l'autre cowboy était blessé. « - Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle a fait, ce que les journaux vont écrire sur nous ou toi. Je me soucie beaucoup de toi, Duo et je ne te laisserais pas faire face seul. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis gay, hétérosexuel ou bisexuel, mais je sais que je veux être avec toi et au diable les conséquences. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Duo. « - Une fois que cela paraitra dans les journaux, nous allons être victime d'ostracisme, je ne serais pas en mesure d'acheter des juments pour la reproduction et la valeur de ton bétail deviendra nul. »

« - Alors, nous devrons simplement nous déplacer, sortir de toute cette merde et nous installer ailleurs. » Répondit Heero.

« - Nous ? »

« - Ah, ouais. J'espérais un peu que cela nous ferait passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. » Heero rougit.

« - C'est vraiment gentil, Heero. » Duo émit un petit rire. « - Tu sais quoi ? Mettons tout ça de côté, allons monter ces maudits chevaux et terminons le rodéo, nous pourrons discuter de notre avenir et prévoir ce que nous ferons plus tard ce soir. »

« - C'est une bonne idée. » Le cœur d'Heero se réchauffa un peu quand il vit l'étincelle revenir dans les yeux de Duo.

« - Sois prêt pour les regards méprisants et les commentaires acerbes. » Déclara Duo alors qu'il redressait les épaules, relevait la tête et se préparait à marcher vers les box pour sa course.

« - Tant que je t'ai avec moi, je peux affronter n'importe quoi. » Répondit timidement Heero. Un resserrement sur son épaule lui indiqua que Duo appréciait les mots.

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait prédit Duo, il y eut des regards méprisants jetés dans leur direction et quelques remarques sarcastiques peu recommandables furent émises alors que les rumeurs courraient déjà, mais il n'y en avait pas autant que Duo l'aurait pensé. En fait, il fut plutôt surpris par la majorité de l'appui qu'Heero et lui reçurent. Il semblerait que la plupart des autres cowboys, personnel du rodéo et autres employés n'avaient pas l'étroitesse d'esprit de Relena et il se détendit un peu.<p>

Heero était le premier à passer et les deux hommes s'approchèrent du box de Flash qui était déjà près pour Heero.

« - Sois prudent. » Dit doucement Duo, résistant à l'envie d'embrasser son petit-ami.

« - Je serais aussi prudent que je le pourrais. » Répondit Heero en lui faisant un petit sourire. Saisissant la barrière, il escalada le box, s'installant précautionneusement sur le dos du cheval et passant sa main dans la poignée. Une fois qu'il fut heureux de la prise qu'il avait, il hocha la tête à Hank et la porte du box s'ouvrit.

Flash fonça dans un tourbillon de tête, de pattes et de queue. Dès qu'il fut hors de son box, il commença à tourner. Rajoutant à cela, le cheval se mit à pousser sur ses pattes arrières et tordit son corps d'avant en arrière. Les membres antérieurs rebondissaient sur le sol au centre de l'arène.

Les dents serrées, Heero se débattit contre les lois de la gravité pour rester accroché. Son corps était violemment secoué et il eut un instant de frayeur d'être désarçonné alors que la lumière du jour apparaissait entre ses fesses et le dos du cheval sauvage. Le retour sur le dos du cheval ne fut cependant pas très joyeux et Heero grimaça alors que ses fesses amorcées une partie du choc alors qu'il avait atterrit sur une partie dure du dos de l'animal. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas cogné la partie avant.

Flash continua à ruer et tournoyer, Heero sentit sa prise commencer à se relâcher et il pria pour que la sirène retentisse. Une vrille soudainement plus violente que les autres fit faiblir l'équilibre d'Heero et il commença à glisser sur le côté. Pressentant que son cavalier allait tomber, Flash mit sa tête entre ses pieds et rua rapidement.

Ces ruées rapides et successives eurent raison d'Heero. Il réussit à libérer sa main de la sangle alors que son corps décollait du cheval. Il atterrit lourdement sur son épaule gauche et roula sur lui-même. Ne sachant pas où étaient les sabots du cheval, il fit de son mieux pour couvrir sa tête tout en essayant de localiser les sabots et rouler loin d'eux. Il eut de la chance, une fois que son poids eut disparu de son dos, Flash arrêta de ruer avec une telle intensité et galopa vers la porte ouverte qui le ramènerait vers l'enclos et ses camarades.

Recrachant la poussière qu'il avait avalé, Heero se remit sur ses pieds et fit une légère grimace alors que son épaule l'élançait. Il tendit le bras pour expérimenter et fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait le faire correctement et donc que rien n'était cassé.

« - Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de score pour Heero Yuy. » Fit la voix du commentateur.

Prenant son chapeau des mains de Trowa, il murmura ses remerciements.

« - Tu vas bien ? C'était une chute assez lourde. » Déclara Trowa après lui avoir remis le chapeau.

« - Je vais bien, juste meurtri. » Répondit Heero et il mit le chapeau sur sa tête. « - S'il te plait, fait attention à Duo. » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il saluait la foule.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons tous là. » Déclara Trowa.

« - Merci. » Heero se dirigea vers les box et escalada la barrière où il fut accueilli par un regard violet inquiet.

« - Pas de chance, Heero. Il ne restait plus que deux secondes et tu aurais réussi. Est-ce que ton bras va bien ? Tu as atterri assez lourdement dessus. » Dit Duo, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

« - Je vais bien, juste un peu meurtri. Je suppose que je ne devais pas avoir mon esprit concentré sur la tâche à accomplir. » Soupira-t-il.

« - C'était un tour difficile cependant. »

« - Ouais, ça l'était. » Répondit Heero. « - Combien de temps jusqu'à ce soit ton tour ? »

« - Il y en a cinq autres qui doivent passer et puis c'est moi. » Répondit tranquillement Duo.

« - Promets-moi que tu feras attention ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de ce cheval sauvage en premier lieu, mais le monter après tout ce que Relena a dit, eh bien... »

« - Je sais et je vais mettre Relena et toute cette merde loin de mon esprit. Je vais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration pour rester sur cette bête noire durant le décompte complet. »

Le malaise ne quitta pas Heero cependant, mais il n'en dit pas plus. Duo connaissait les risques, ils les connaissaient tous les deux, ils étaient des cowboys de rodéo pour l'amour du ciel et tout cela faisait partie intégrante de ça !

Debout à l'extérieur du box, Duo regarda le cheval noir, les yeux marron avec une lueur blanche se reflétant en eux le fixant en retour. « - J'imagine que te demander d'aller doucement avec moi, c'est hors de question, hein ? » Murmura Duo au cheval.

Reaper montra les dents et émit un grognement de colère.

« - Comme je pensais. » Duo ferma les yeux et attira toute sa force intérieure. Ça allait être l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa carrière.

« - Bonne chance. »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent et il se tourna pour voir Heero debout derrière lui. « - Merci. Je vais avoir besoin de tous les débris de chance, je pense. »

« - Si tu finis par tomber, essaye de le faire sur tes pieds et courir comme un diable. » Conseilla Heero.

« - Si je suis éjecté, je pense que je me retrouverais plutôt dans les airs. » Plaisanta Duo.

Heero eut un petit rire. « - Sérieusement, fais attention, c'est un cheval mauvais. Je le sais de première main. »

« - Ouais, moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que toi. La dernière fois, il a presque réussi à arracher un morceau de mes fesses. »

« - Je t'attendrais ici. »

« - Merci. Vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, je peux voir Charlie me chercher. »

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, Heero se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Duo, mais à la dernière seconde, il dévia pour poser légèrement ses lèvres sur celle du cowboy aux longs cheveux. « - Ne prends pas de risque. »

Avec un doux sourire, Duo se retourna et s'approcha du box. Il l'escalada et doucement, se positionna au-dessus du cheval. Repoussant toutes ses pensées à l'exception de celle du cheval sauvage de son esprit, il embrassa sa croix et la mit sous sa chemise. La natte suivit le même chemin sous sa chemise et Duo enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête. S'abaissant doucement, il enfila son gant et passa sa main autour de la sangle et ajusta sa prise dessus. Son poids descendit lentement sur le dos du cheval sauvage, les jambes encore sur le côté pour éviter qu'elles ne soient écrasées alors que le diable noir faisait voir son mécontentement en se déplaçant violemment dans le box.

« - Doucement. » Apaisa Charlie, mais sans résultat. Les dents de Reaper se refermèrent à quelques centimètres du bras de Charlie et il s'empressa de le retirer du box.

« - Tu es prêt, Duo ? »

« - Presque. » Duo tortilla sa main autour de la sangle, déterminé à obtenir une prise aussi bonne qu'il put. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et envoya une prière silencieuse à un dieu quelconque qui écoutait. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, les prunelles violettes brillaient de détermination. Il laissa tomber ses jambes et hocha la tête. « - Allez. »

Dans l'arène, Trowa se tenait derrière son tonneau à droite de la porte du box, sous son maquillage de clown, il était blanc comme un drap. Il savait que Duo était à côté et il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sentiment d'appréhension. Il avait parlé avec Quatre et Wufei, ils connaissaient bien le cheval eux aussi et les dommages qu'il pouvait faire.

« - Le mieux est de rester proche. » Déclara Quatre à Wufei alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte sur leurs chevaux dans l'arène.

« - Je suis d'accord. N'oublie pas de rester hors de portée de ces sabots et les dents. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce démon noir. » Répondit Wufei.

« - Moi non plus. » Répondit Quatre.

Voyant Duo presque prêt, les deux cowboys saisirent leurs rênes. En dessous d'eux, Nataku et Sandrock bougèrent, dansant presque sur place alors qu'ils attendaient le signal de leurs cavaliers respectifs.

Heero regardait depuis la zone des box, le coeur au bord des lèvres et il murmura : « - S'il te plait sois sûr, s'il te plait sois sûr... »

La porte s'ouvrit et Reaper resta un instant immobile, prenant à la fois Duo et Charlie par surprise. Ils avaient prévu que le cheval sauvage sorte et se mette à ruer violemment.

Puis il bougea finalement.

Comme une balle noire, il chargea hors du box en direction de l'arène, les narines dilatées alors que ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Plaçant sa tête entre ses pattes et son postérieur se mit à se soulever.

Quatre et Wufei firent avancer leurs chevaux, déterminés à rester aussi près que possible.

« - Bordel. » Gémit Duo alors que son corps était maintes fois secoué de gauche à droite, de haut en bas. Sous lui, le cheval sauvage noir se débattait avec énergie, ruant, cambrant, bondissant sans jamais s'arrêter.

Sa main se resserra autour de la poignée de maintien alors que Duo luttait pour rester sur l'animal frénétique. Dessous, la pression sur les cordes qui retenaient la poignée fut énorme.

Reaper se mit à bondir violemment, envoyant son arrière-train aussi haut que possible.

Duo sentit la pression sur ses épaules et son bras commençait à se faire sentir. Ses muscles criaient à l'agonie alors qu'ils étaient mis à rude épreuve. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent alors que son corps rebondissait sur le cheval.

Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée.

La foule était excitée, tous acclamant le cowboy à distance.

Sous toute cette pression appliquée sur la corde, la petite coupure qui avait été faite se mit à s'agrandir.

Une autre série de ruée et Duo gémit à la douleur dans son épaule mais il était déterminé à tenir encore un peu.

Reaper grogna sous l'effort pour déloger le cowboy de son dos. Prenant puissamment appui sur ses pattes arrières, il souleva violemment son arrière-train une nouvelle fois.

La corde ne put tenir plus longtemps à l'endroit où la coupure avait été faite et elle craqua finalement.

Une minute, Duo était à califourchon sur le diable noir, la seconde suivante, il se sentait voler dans les airs, la main toujours coincée dans la poignée. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors que le sol de l'arène se précipitait à sa rencontre.

Il frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd écœurant, la tête et les épaules prenant tout le poids de la chute et se fut le noir pour Duo.

Sentant le poids finalement décoller de son dos, Reaper remit ses quatre pattes au sol et cessa de ruer. Il secoua la tête et dilata ses narines alors qu'il cherchait le cowboy qui avait osé s'asseoir sur son dos.

Avec un hennissement de rage, Reaper montra ses dents et fonça vers le cowboy inconscient.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 20**

**By ShenLong1**

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
>It's dust and mud<br>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Debout au niveau des box et regardant la course se dérouler, Heero avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux passaient sans arrêt de Duo à la minuterie et vice-versa. Ça allait être proche. Silencieusement, Heero voulait que son partenaire tienne durant les secondes qui restaient. Sa peur commençait à céder la place à la jubilation alors que les secondes se rapprochaient de huit. Duo allait le faire, il allait monter le démon noir et obtenir un sacré bon score aussi !

Puis tout s'écroula.

Un instant, Duo était sur le cheval sauvage, l'instant d'après, il volait dans les airs et touchait violemment le sol. Heero put entendre le bruit sourd d'où il était depuis les box. Avant même qu'il en eut conscience, son corps avait réagit et il escaladait la barrière, pénétrait dans l'arène et courait. « - DUO ! » Cria-t-il. Il attrapa le mouvement de Reaper du coin de l'œil et entendit le hennissement de rage du cheval alors qu'il se propulsait vers Duo.

Derrière la sécurité de son tonneau, Trowa regardait aussi la course, son pouls s'accélérant et le corps tremblant de sympathie alors que Duo était secoué dans tous les sens. Lorsque Duo s'envola soudainement dans les airs, Trowa crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. C'était comme si tout cela allait au ralenti. Duo toucha le sol avec sa tête et ses épaules si fortement que Trowa put entendre le craquement sinistre que fit le corps humain en touchant le sol. Ses yeux pivotèrent vers le cheval et la crainte le balaya alors que Reaper arrêtait de ruer et se retournait. Il entendit le hennissement de rage du cheval avant qu'il ne s'élance et nota que Duo ne bougeait pas. Il entendit également quelqu'un d'autre crier le nom de Duo alors que ses propres cordes vocales reprirent du service et qu'il poussa son propre cri. « - AIDEZ-LE ! »

Wufei et Quatre étaient à proximité quand la corde céda et que Duo fut éjecté. Les yeux de Quatre tombèrent presque de sa tête alors qu'il était témoin de la chute horrible. Il savait que c'était mal quand Duo ne bougea pas. Enfonçant ses éperons dans le ventre de Sandy, il exhortant le Quarter Horse en avant. Ses oreilles captèrent le hennissement de rage du cheval, quelqu'un criant le nom de Duo et puis le cri à l'aide de Trowa.

Ayant également été témoin des évènements qui se déroulaient, Wufei enfonça ses talons dans le ventre de Nataku. « - MAXWELL ! SORS DE LA ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'il fonçait vers Duo qui était inconscient.

Les spectateurs se turent alors que le drame se déroulait dans l'arène devant eux. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui observait qui ne ressentait pas la même peur alors que le Mustang noir cherchait sa vengeance.

Sauf un individu.

Relena et Dorothy étaient restées regarder le reste des évènements. Relena était encore bouleversée et fulminante après la façon dont Heero l'avait traité et elle était déterminée à frapper un autre coup pour lui faire entendre raison. Dorothy voulait simplement rester pour regarder les feux d'artifice. Lorsque Duo fut éjecté et que l'animal fonça vers lui, la main de Relena se leva vers sa bouche. Peu importe combien elle méprisait l'homme, elle ne voulait pas le voir blesser physiquement et ce diable noir... elle frémit en voyant le drame.

Dorothy s'assit et sourit.

Reaper avait une chose et qu'une seule chose en tête. Ses dents qu'il allait planter dans le cowboy.

Quatre et Wufei fonçaient vers le cheval noir, lançant leurs chevaux au galop dans une tentative de couper la bête avant qu'il puisse atteindre Duo. Trowa avait surgi de derrière son tonneau, se fichant de l'étalon et fonçant vers Duo. Alors que Trowa sprintait à travers l'arène, il fut rejoint par Heero.

Duo devait être blessé s'il ne s'était pas relevé pour fuir et la seule chose importante que l'esprit d'Heero avait enregistré en ce moment, c'était de se rendre auprès de Duo le plus rapidement possible. Il connaissait Reaper, il avait souffert à cause de ses dents et ses sabots auparavant. Ce cheval sauvage était un fils de pute et il serait couvert de sang... le sang de Duo. Se fichant de sa propre sécurité, Heero se promit de faire la peau à l'animal s'il touchait à son petit-ami.

Du côté des box, les employés s'agitaient eux aussi. Tous avaient un faible pour le cowboy aux cheveux longs et pas un seul d'entre eux n'était sur le point de rester assit et de laisser ce cheval prendre sa revanche.

Reaper atteignit Duo le premier.

Les dents visibles et les sabots levés, le cheval déboula sur Duo, le piétinant une première fois. Il fit demi-tour, puis Reaper secoua la tête et l'abaissa pour enfoncer profondément ses dents dans le bras de Duo et il leva à nouveau un de ses sabots.

Une fraction de seconde avant que le sabot ne s'abaisse, Sandrock fit un ultime effort et un bond en avant, entrant en collision avec le cheval noir au niveau de sa cage thoracique et faisant perdre l'équilibre à Reaper.

Le sabot s'abattit à un millimètre de la tête de Duo.

Avec un grognement de colère, Reaper se reprit et leva à nouveau un sabot, sa rage l'aveuglant. Il allait à nouveau se jeter en avant vers Duo quand Nataku le heurta de nouveau à l'épaule et l'éloigna un peu.

« - NON ! » Cria Heero alors qu'il regardait le cheval entreprendre sa vengeance. Un flou de châtain et de noir suivit puis Reaper fut déstabilisé et se fut le temps nécessaire à Heero pour atteindre Duo.

Trowa arriva en courant à ses côtés alors que Reaper s'était remis de la seconde collision et se tournait de nouveau vers Duo. Les dents blanches de Reaper scintillèrent alors qu'il plongeait en avant.

« - Attention ! » Cria quelqu'un, Trowa se retourna en entendant le cri et vit les yeux de Reaper alors que le cheval affolé revenait vers Duo. Levant son poing, Trowa voulut l'abattre vers la joue du cheval alors que les dents se refermaient dans le même temps. Il poussa un cri de douleur et abattit son autre poing, cette fois dans le museau du cheval. Reaper le lâcha, Trowa saisit son bras et le ramena contre sa poitrine.

Wufei réussit à manœuvrer Nataku autour de lui et saisit son lasso. Il le balança et réussit à passer la boucle autour du cou du cheval en furie et Nataku pila. Il commença à reculer, la corde se tendant et la boucle se refermant autour du démon noir.

Cela stoppa le cheval sauvage, mais seulement pour un moment. Aveuglé par la haine, Reaper se précipita en avant de nouveau, Heero se laissa tomber sur le corps de Duo, protégeant le cowboy inconscient du diable noir. Il sentit l'air siffler autour de lui alors que le sabot de Reaper le manquait de peu.

« - Winner ! Le lasso, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main ici ! » Cria Wufei.

« - Merde ! » Quatre saisit son lasso, réussi finalement à le décrocher et le balança dans les airs. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour le lasso, il ne pouvait que prier de ne pas rater son coup. La corde fila dans les airs et ricocha contre l'épaule de Reaper. « - Putain ! » Quatre récupéra rapidement le lasso et recommença, cette fois, il réussit à le lancer autour de la tête noire. « - Recule, Sandy ! » Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il se reculait sur sa selle. Sandrock s'arc-bouta et ses sabots s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, utilisant la puissance de ses muscles postérieurs pour tirer sur la corde et arrêter Reaper.

Le cheval sauvage noir continuait à se débattre contre les deux chevaux qui le retenaient, désespéré d'attaquer le cowboy. Mais Nataku et Sandrock tenaient bons.

Avec le diable noir tenu en toute sécurité pour le moment, Heero reporta son attention sur Duo. Il se redressa du corps de Duo et s'accroupit près du cowboy. Faisant attention à ne pas bouger Duo alors qu'il ne connaissait pas les blessures qu'avait le jeune homme, Heero écarta quelques mèches châtains du visage pâle. « - Duo. » Appela-t-il doucement, ses doigts caressant une pommette. « - Duo ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? » Se mordant la lèvre et faisant de son mieux pour maintenir son angoisse à distance, Heero essaya de nouveau. « - Duo ? Duo ? Réveille-toi, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. »

Charlie et les autres les atteignirent et notant que le cheval était encore excité et tentait de se libérer de ses ravisseurs, Charlie fit face aux deux cavaliers. « - Vous deux, pensez-vous pouvoir le tirer jusqu'au corral ? »

« - Nous allons essayer. » Fut la réponse de Wufei.

« - Bien. Faites-le entrer dans le corral et fermer la porte, puis sortez-vous de là. Je m'occuperais de cette menace noire. »

« - Okay. » Répondit Quatre. Se tournant vers Wufei, il parla calmement. « - Comment veux-tu faire ? »

« - Gardons la corde tendue tout le temps et nous allons le trainer là-bas. » Déclara Wufei.

« - Pas de problème. »

Les deux cavaliers manœuvrèrent leurs chevaux tout en tenant les lassos bien tendus, exhortant leurs montures à marcher en avant. Nataku et Sandrock avaient déjà ramené du bétail cordé avant, ils savaient donc ce que leurs maîtres voulaient. Leurs sabots laissaient des marques profondes dans l'arène alors qu'ils marchaient en avant et traînaient le cheval sauvage qui refusait de les suivre vers le corral.

Reaper souffla et lutta contre les cordes restrictives. Il ne voulait pas partir, il avait un compte à régler et son esprit affolé ne voulait pas abandonner son besoin de vengeance. Il se tordait, ses sabots creusaient le sol alors qu'il résistait, mais les cordes ne voulaient pas céder. Reaper changea de tactique et tenta d'attaquer le cheval bai, mais l'autre corde tira fortement et le coupa dans son élan. Il essaya de nouveau, mais cette fois vers le cheval châtain, mais une fois de plus, les cordes autour de son cou l'empêchèrent d'atteindre le Quarter Horse. Il lutta durement, les cordes continuaient à serrer et commençant lentement à lui couper la respiration. S'il s'avançait, les cordes se relâcheraient et lui permettraient de respirer correctement. Mais Reaper n'en avait rien à foutre. Son esprit était complètement brisé et tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était la rage folle qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre cowboy.

Nataku et Sandy tiraient, réussissant lentement mais sûrement à trainer le cheval sauvage noir hors de l'arène. De profonds sillons étaient laissés au sol pour les trois équidés, mais ils continuaient jusqu'à atteindre le corral. Une fois là, il fallut quelques manœuvres, mais les cavaliers purent faire passer leurs chevaux par la porte, puis Reaper, toujours combattant.

« - A trois, défait ton lasso et sors d'ici. » Indiqua Wufei, ses yeux ne quittant pas le cheval fou.

« - Prêt. » Déclara doucement Quatre, sa main posée sur la corde enroulée autour du pommeau de sa selle, un œil sur la sortie et l'autre sur le cheval noir.

« - Un, deux, trois. » Compta Wufei. Une fois qu'il eut dit 'trois, ils détachèrent rapidement leurs lassos et lancèrent leurs chevaux. Ni Nataku, ni Sandrock avaient besoin qu'on leur ordonne, ils voulaient s'éloigner de ce démon noir tout autant que leurs cavaliers. Les deux chevaux filèrent en avant et déboulèrent par la porte. Puis ils furent en sécurité, la porte de corral se refermant derrière eux par les employés qui attendaient.

A l'intérieur du corral, Reaper réalisa soudain que les cordes autour de son cou étaient desserrées et il repéra les queues disparaissant de deux chevaux. Il hennit de colère et sprinta après eux, pour se heurter à une porte fermée. Poussant un grognement de rage, il se mit à arpenter le corral, à la recherche de n'importe où ou il pourrait être en mesure de passer et allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Ayant noté que Wufei et Quatre avaient la situation sous contrôle en ce qui concernait le cheval sauvage, Charlie tourna son attention vers Duo. S'accroupissant à côté d'Heero, ses yeux balayèrent le corps du cowboy inconscient. Il porta un doigt à son cou pour sentir un pouls, nota qu'il était là, fort et poussa un soupir de soulagement. « - Est-il conscient ? »<p>

« - Non, il ne répond pas. » Fut la réponse d'Heero.

« - Merde. » Levant les yeux, Charlie fit signe à un collègue à proximité. « - Préviens le médecin et appelle une ambulance. »

Le médecin était déjà là. Une fois que le cheval sauvage fut encordé, il avait saisi sa trousse et avait escaladé la barrière de l'arène avant de courir vers l'endroit où était Duo. « - Reculez un peu, donnez-lui un peu d'air. » Il posa sa trousse et regarda Heero. « - J'ai besoin que vous bougiez afin que je puisse l'examiner. » Déclara-t-il.

Avec un grognement, Heero bougea un peu sur le côté, laissant assez de place au médecin pour qu'il puisse travailler, mais restant aux côtés de son nouveau partenaire.

Le médecin était rapide et efficace dans ses contrôles, ses doigts bougeaient doucement au-dessus du corps de Duo, évaluant les dommages. Son visage resta sombre alors que son esprit cataloguait les dommages possibles.

Alors que le médecin faisait son travail, Charlie était perplexe quant à ce qui était arrivé exactement. Ses yeux repérèrent finalement la corde de la poignée et son front se plissa. Le médecin déplaça légèrement Duo et quand il le fit, le bras droit de Duo fut visible, sa main gantée encore fermée autour de la poignée qui était maintenu par la corde. Un frisson traversa Charlie alors qu'il réalisa que la poignée avait quitté le cheval. Il revit mentalement les choses dans son esprit, il était sûr d'avoir placé la poignée correctement, il avait même contrôlé. Etait-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas fait correctement les nœuds ?

Charlie eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé dans le dos. _« Si les nœuds n'avaient pas été fait correctement, alors c'était de sa faute. Il était responsable de l'état actuel de Duo et Dieu seul savait quelles étaient ses blessures. Bordel ! Le cowboy aurait pu être tué à cause de sa négligence... pourrait encore mourir. »_ Charlie devait faire le nécessaire pour examiner la poignée, si c'était de sa faute, il assumerait l'entière responsabilité... un sentiment de dégoût de soi l'envahit.

« - Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ? » Demanda Heero avec une voix inquiète et souhaitant que Duo ouvre les yeux... ou mieux encore, se lève et se dépoussière, déclarant qu'il allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de s'agiter. Mais il restait toujours inconscient.

« - Il doit se rendre dans un hôpital. » Répondit le médecin. « - Je ne sais pas s'il y a des dommages internes, mais il semblerait qu'il ait plusieurs côtes cassées. Il aura très probablement une commotion et il a besoin d'un scanner de la tête pour voir s'il y a une blessure. Il n'y a rien à l'extérieur, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. » Le médecin se tourna vers la plaie qui saignait lentement sur le bras de Duo là où Reaper l'avait mordu.

La main froide de la peur saisit le cœur d'Heero à ses mots. Il n'était pas stupide, il pouvait lire entre les lignes et voir ce que le médecin ne disait pas. Le choc reçu à la tête quand Duo avait atterri pouvait signifier des dommages au cerveau. Heero fit le vœu silencieux que, indépendamment du préjudice que Duo subirait, il serait là pour son partenaire aux cheveux longs... pour toujours.

« - Nous avons besoin de le sortir d'ici. » Déclara le médecin en faisant un signe vers quelques employés. Les employés se dépêchèrent de récupérer la civière portable. Alors qu'ils étaient partis, le médecin se tourna vers Trowa. « - Laissez-moi voir votre bras. »

« - Soignez Duo d'abord. » Fut la réponse stoïque de Trowa.

« - J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour lui pour le moment, maintenant laissez-moi jeter un œil. »

Trowa tendit son bras et il examina la blessure à travers la manche en lambeau de la chemise de Trowa, là où Reaper l'avait mordu. « - Allez à l'infirmerie et je viendrais nettoyer correctement votre blessure. » Ordonna-t-il. Trowa hocha la tête.

Les employés revinrent avec la civière et Duo fut soigneusement attrapé et posé dessus. « - Attention avec lui. » Insista le médecin alors qu'ils soulevaient la civière et commençaient à transporter le cowboy blessé hors de l'arène. À côté d'eux, Trowa et Heero marchaient.

Wufei et Quatre revinrent une fois que le cheval sauvage fut enfermé et ils tombèrent sur le petit groupe qui conduisait Duo hors de l'arène. En voyant le sang sur Trowa, Quatre eut presque une attaque, exigeant de savoir ce qu'était la blessure et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas soigné. Quatre fut rapidement mit au courant et avec Wufei, ils prirent connaissance de ce que le médecin avait dit concernant Duo.

Le commentateur ralluma son micro et informa la foule que Duo, bien que blessé, allait parfaitement bien et serait transporté à l'hôpital pour être examiné pour plus de précaution. La foule poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et les organisateurs de rodéo annoncèrent qu'il y aurait une heure de pause avant que les évènements ne reprennent.

Profitant de la pause, Quatre et Wufei conduisirent leurs chevaux à leurs caravanes respectives pour leur faire prendre un peu de repos. Une fois qu'ils furent soignés, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle médicale du rodéo.

Charlie avait retiré de la main gantée de Duo la poignée et ramassa la corde. Il avait pleinement l'intention de l'examiner de plus près et voir ce qui s'était passé pour que ça lâche.

* * *

><p>Une fois que Duo fut à l'infirmerie, le médecin le transféra de la civière au petit lit en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Se dirigeant vers son armoire, il la déverrouilla et saisit plusieurs choses. Revenant vers Duo, il lui désinfecta le bras et y planta une aiguille pour mettre en place une perfusion.<p>

Une fois cela fait, le médecin fit asseoir Trowa et enlever sa chemise pour qu'il puisse soigner la morsure. Il s'agissait d'une méchante morsure, mais heureusement elle n'était pas trop profonde. Le médecin la nettoya avec de la Bétadine, veillant à retirer toute trace de n'importe quelle matière étrangère. Une fois que la plaie fut propre, il put mieux évaluer les dégâts. Ça ne pouvait pas être recousu bien que les dents avaient déchirées l'épiderme, il n'y avait rien à assembler. Le médecin appliqua une crème antibiotique et de la gaze avant de bander. « - Je vais vous donner un léger analgésique. » Dit-il à Trowa. « - Et vous n'êtes pas prêt à travailler pour le restant de ce rodéo et je veux aussi que vous consultiez votre médecin traitant pour la faire vérifier. Vous aurez besoin d'antibiotiques et je ne peux pas en prescrire ou en délivrer, je ne suis pas qualifié pour le faire. »

Trowa grogna par l'affirmative.

Une fois Trowa soigné, le médecin retourna près de Duo.

Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent, Quatre alla immédiatement vers le clown de rodéo et s'assurer que son amant allait bien. Wufei regarda Duo et sentit son cœur chuter quand il nota que le cowboy était encore inconscient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Yuy et son souci augmenta un peu. L'autre cowboy avait l'air complètement perdu et vulnérable. Wufei se déplaça à ses côtés. « - Ca va bien se passer, Maxwell est un battant. » Dit-il pour le rassurer.

Heero se tourna vers l'autre homme. « - Je te remercie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à son sujet. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'est le dommage. » Heero déglutit et il sentit ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. « - Je veux qu'il se réveille, je veux qu'il aille bien, je veux retrouver le Duo joyeux et dynamique. » Réussit-il à murmurer même si c'était un peu étranglé.

« - Nous le voulons tous. » Murmura Wufei.

« - Je vais prendre soin de lui. » Jura doucement Heero, si doucement que Wufei dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « - Je ne le laisserais pas faire face seul. Je serais avec lui tout le temps qu'il faudra, pour aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin et qu'il voudra de moi. »

Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Heero, Wufei la lui pressa doucement.

« - Je te remercie, Wufei, Quatre et toi avez éloigné cette bête de lui. Si vous n'aviez pas fait, alors... » Heero ne put pas continuer, sa voix le lâchant à cause de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge alors que les pensées inondaient son esprit.

« - Nous sommes là pour toi, toi et Duo. » Dit doucement Wufei.

Heero comprit tout ce que ces mots ne disaient pas.

Les yeux violets commencèrent à cligner. Un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres sèches et endolories. Immédiatement, Heero fut à ses côtés.

« - Duo ? Duo, c'est Heero. »

« - Ahh... 'Ro. » Fit Duo d'une voix empâtée alors que ses yeux avaient du mal à se concentrer.

« - C'est bien, reste juste immobile. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Heero ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » La voix de Duo était faible et rauque.

« - Tu étais sur Reaper et tu es tombé. » Répondit Heero.

« - Je ne me souviens pas. Putain, j'ai mal. » Gémit de nouveau Duo alors que ses côtes lui faisaient savoir leur existence.

Le médecin, réalisant que son patient était réveillé, approcha et commença à faire clignoter sa petite lampe dans les yeux de Duo.

« - Ack, putain. » Grommela Duo. « - Merde, ça fait mal. » Gémit-il, ayant utilisé son bras mordu pour essayer de repousser le médecin et souffrant de douleur lancinante dans son épaule, son bras et ses côtes.

« - Duo, je suis médecin. » Informa le médecin. « - Vous avez fait une vilaine chute de cheval et avez quelques blessures. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous vous souvenez ? »

Duo ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant. « - Je me souviens m'être levé ce matin. » Ses joues rougirent légèrement alors qu'un bon souvenir semblait lui revenir et il refusa d'élaborer. Il ne pensait pas qu'Heero serait reconnaissant s'il disait au médecin qu'il l'avait utilisé comme un ours en peluche. « - Je me souviens du tirage au sort. » Son souffle se coupa pendant un moment. « - Je me souviens de quelque chose au sujet d'une menace nous causant un moment difficile, mais pas beaucoup et après ça, c'est le trou. » Le visage de Duo se plissa un peu alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit après le tirage au sort.

« - Commotion cérébrale, définitivement. » Marmonna le médecin. « - Duo, pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez mal ? »

Faisant rapidement le check-up mental de son corps, Duo répondit aussi honnêtement qu'il pouvait. « - J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête, l'épaule me fait un mal de chien, mon bras est douloureux et j'ai vraiment, vraiment du mal à respirer et parler. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. « - Je veux que vous parliez encore, il y a une ambulance en route pour vous conduire à l'hôpital où ils pourront vous examiner plus en détail. »

« - Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. » La voix de Duo redevenait pâteuse, accentuant le froncement de sourcil de médecin. Il n'aimait pas du tout la voix de Duo.

« - Ca va bien se passer, Duo. Je viendrais avec toi. » Rassura Heero. Il voulait vraiment passer ses bras autour de lui et serrer Duo contre lui pour chasser la souffrance et la douleur, apaisait ses craintes... mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant avec tous ces gens autour.

Le bruit d'un véhicule qui approche se fit entendre et le médecin sortit pour regarder. « - L'ambulance est là. » Fit-il par-dessus son épaule et il sortit pour saluer les ambulanciers et leur donner les informations sur l'état de Duo et les blessures qui en résultaient.

Une fois le médecin sortit, Heero profita du moment pour donner un baiser rassurant à Duo. Ce fut à peine un effleurement de ses lèvres, mais c'était suffisant. « - Tout ira bien, Duo. » Murmura Heero.

Duo ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation du fugace baiser. « - Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. » Répéta-t-il. « - Je n'aime pas ça. »

« - Je viendrais avec toi. Je te promets que je ne te quitterais pas. » Heero savait par expérience à quel point les hôpitaux pouvaient être intimidants et encore plus quand s'était pour vous.

« - Merci 'Ro. »

Les ambulanciers entrèrent dans la pièce et toute conversation fut interrompue pour le moment. Wufei, Quatre et Trowa écoutèrent et regardèrent avec inquiétude alors que les ambulanciers parlaient avec Duo. Une fois leur examen conclu, ils allèrent chercher une civière. Revenant, ils chargèrent soigneusement et rapidement Duo dessus et se préparèrent à l'emmener à l'hôpital.

« - Dans quel hôpital l'emmenez-vous ? » Demanda Quatre. Tout le monde dans la salle leva les yeux, aucun d'entre eux ayant pensé à demander où Duo serait conduit.

« - Le Canadian Général. » Fut la réponse.

_« Cela a du sens. »_ Pensa Quatre, vu que le rodéo avait lieu en périphérie de la ville. « - J'appellerais un peu plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles. » Dit Quatre à Heero et Duo alors que le cowboy était sorti de la pièce.

Heero hocha la tête et suivit le brancard jusqu'à l'ambulance. Il attendit qu'ils placent Duo à l'intérieur et s'apprêta à monter à son tour. Un ambulancier l'arrêta.

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec lui. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? Je suis son... meilleur ami et il n'a personne d'autre. » Grommela Heero.

« - C'est la politique de l'ambulance, monsieur. Seul le plus proche parent peut venir avec nous à l'hôpital. Vous devez vous rendre par vos propres moyens à l'hôpital et parler à quelqu'un de son cas. »

« - Je lui ai promis de ne pas le laisser seul. » La voix d'Heero était tendue. À l'intérieur de l'ambulance, il pouvait entendre Duo et il semblait paniqué. L'ambulancier entendit également les bruits et se retourna pour parler à son collègue qui était à l'intérieur et faisait de son mieux pour calmer le cowboy.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital. Il dit qu'il veut que cet autre cowboy vienne avec lui. »

« - Seul le plus proche parent peut monter dans l'ambulance, tu le sais. »

« - Heero ? » La voix de Duo sonnait rauque et tendue. Il toussa et un peu de sang sortit avec la salive.

« - Merde ! On doit bouger, on dirait que nous avons un poumon perforé ici. » L'ambulancier commença à s'affairer autour du matériel médical à bord.

« - Ne pars pas sans 'Ro. » Croassa Duo. Sa poitrine lui faisait vraiment mal et il se sentait vulnérable. « - Heero est mon seul proche. » Dit-il après avoir entendu ce que l'autre ambulancier avait dit.

« - Laisse-le monter. » Ordonna l'ambulancier. « - Il dit que c'est le plus proche parent. »

_« Le suis-je ? »_ Pensa Heero. _« Depuis quand ? » _

« - Pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous pas dit ? » Accusa l'ambulancier en direction d'Heero. « - Montez, nous devons partir maintenant ! »

Heero n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, il grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule avant que l'ambulancier change d'avis. S'installant aux côtés de Duo, mais restant loin de l'ambulancier pour le laisser agir, Heero offrit à son partenaire un sourire doux et rassurant.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, puis l'ambulance se mit en route. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la zone de rodéo, attentif à ne pas bousculer son passager autant que possible.

* * *

><p>Dans les box, Charlie avait le matériel de Duo en main et se dirigea vers la salle de pause pour l'étudier un peu mieux. Il tourna la corde dans ses mains, étudiant le tissage et la qualité de la corde. Les nœuds étaient toujours là, tenant toujours fermement là où il les avait attachés quand il avait posé la poignée sur le cheval sauvage. Il leva la corde et l'examina soigneusement.<p>

La faisant tourner, le souffle de Charlie se coupa alors qu'il examinait l'extrémité de la corde de plus près. Il n'était pas sûr si ses yeux voyaient correctement ou non, une partie de la corde était effilochée, signe qu'elle avait cédé d'elle-même. Mais l'autre partie de celle-ci... était lisse. Il pourrait jurer que ça ressemblait à une corde qui avait été partiellement coupée.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il couper la corde d'un cowboy ? »

Telle était la question que Charlie avait pour but de trouver une réponse.

_**À suivre...**_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 21**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle<br>He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ne fut pas long, l'ambulance atteignant le service des urgences trente minutes après avoir quitté l'endroit du rodéo. Pendant le trajet, l'ambulancier avait posé plusieurs questions, dont la plupart Duo avait répondu tout en conscience. Heero était inquiet de l'état de Duo, les légères pertes de connaissance de temps en temps ne faisant qu'ajouter à cette inquiétude.

Un médecin et deux infirmières vinrent à leur rencontre à l'accueil alors qu'ils entraient dans l'hôpital et ils ordonnèrent aux ambulanciers de partir vers une salle en traumatologie. Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo fut soigneusement soulevé de la civière et installé sur le lit de la pièce. Les ambulanciers informèrent le personnel médical de ce qu'ils savaient, puis s'en allèrent, souhaitant à Duo et à Heero tout le meilleur. Heero les remercia et tourna ensuite son attention vers le personnel médical et son petit-ami.

Les infirmières ne perdirent pas de temps. Alors que le médecin lisait les notes que les ambulanciers avaient écrits, les infirmières s'occupaient de découper la chemise de Duo de son corps, enlever ses bottes et son chapeau, suivi de son jean. Laissant son boxer, elles le recouvrirent rapidement d'une couverture pour le tenir au chaud.

« - Monsieur Maxwell, je suis le docteur Sally Po. Pouvez-vous vous rappeler de ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda le docteur.

« - Pas vraiment, non. » Répondit Duo et il frissonna.

« - De quoi pouvez-vous vous souvenir ? »

« - Je me souviens de tous les évènements du matin jusqu'à environ une demi-heure avant que l'épreuve de la montée à cru commence. » Répondu Duo.

« - Et quel est votre premier souvenir depuis l'épreuve ? »

« - Mon réveil à l'infirmerie du rodéo. Je suis désolé doc, je ne peux pas me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. »

« - C'est tout à fait correct, Monsieur Maxwell. Reposez-vous un moment. » Le médecin se tourna vers Heero. « - Vous êtes ? »

« - Heero Yuy. Le plus proche parent de Duo et également un cowboy. » Répondit Heero avec plus de conviction qu'il en ressentait.

« - Vous étiez là ? Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - Oui, j'ai vu. » Déclara Heero, son corps frissonnant alors que les souvenirs affluaient.

« - Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas ce à quoi vous voulez penser en ce moment, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, monsieur Yuy. Pourriez-vous me dire exactement de quoi vous avez été témoin ? »

Sachant que cela aiderait le médecin à soigner Duo de la meilleure façon, Heero se força à revivre les souvenirs. « - Il était sur ce cheval sauvage et il a été sauvagement éjecté... » Alors qu'Heero racontait ce qui était arrivé, il commença à trembler.

Sally tira une chaise et fit asseoir le cowboy, faisant signe à une infirmière de porter une couverture qui fut drapée autour des épaules d'Heero. « - Vous êtes un peu sous le choc, Monsieur Yuy. » Expliqua le médecin. « - Et je suis désolée de vous mettre dans cet état, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Vous dites qu'il a heurté le sol avec sa tête et les épaules ? »

« - Oui. C'était un atterrissage violent, j'ai pu entendre le bruit sourd de là où j'étais près des box. »

« - Ce cheval, il s'est retourné sur lui ? » De toute évidence, le médecin était surpris que le cheval ait fait une telle chose pour un rodéo. Un taureau, d'accord, elle savait qu'ils chargeaient souvent un cowboy, mais un cheval ? Elle écouta de nouveau alors qu'Heero décrivait comment Reaper s'en était prit au cowboy. « - Je vous remercie, Monsieur Yuy, vous nous avez été utile. »

Une tasse de thé chaud apparut sous le nez d'Heero et il remercia l'infirmière, lui faisant un petit sourire contrit. L'infirmière lui tapota l'épaule. « - Asseyez-vous là et restez au chaud. Le thé devrait aider un peu avec le choc. »

« - Merci. » Dit-il. Sirotant le thé chaud, Heero fixa son attention sur le médecin et Duo.

Ayant obtenu les informations dont elle avait besoin, Sally était retournée auprès de son patient et commença son examen. Elle vérifia Duo de la tête au pied, posant des questions dans le même temps. Duo répondait aux questions le plus honnêtement qu'il pouvait, il fit la grimace et gémit à certains endroits que le médecin pressait. Une fois l'examen finit, elle demanda à l'infirmière d'administrer un antidouleur alors qu'elle se mettait à expliquer à Heero et Duo ce qu'elle avait diagnostiqué.

« - Je suis à peu près certaine que vous avez plusieurs côtes cassées ou fêlées, dont l'une, je le crains, qui a percé un poumon. Je vais avoir besoin de faire des radiographies et une échographie pour confirmer cela. La morsure au bras n'est pas trop mauvaise et peut être soignée assez facilement. Je pense que vous vous êtes démis l'épaule, bien que je connaitrais l'étendue des dégâts au niveau des tendons et ligaments qu'une fois que nous ferons des tests supplémentaires. Je suis préoccupée par votre tête aussi. Il y a certainement une commotion cérébrale, mais je veux vous faire passer un scanner de la tête pour écarter toute autre chose. » Le docteur regarda les deux hommes. « - Vous comprenez ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« - Bien. Je vais aller prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour les tests maintenant. Je serais de retour bientôt. » Le docteur Po quitta la salle de traumatologie et les infirmières l'imitèrent après les avoir informé qu'elles reviendraient bientôt et que Duo devait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel s'il avait besoin d'elle, puis elles laissèrent le couple seul.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Heero se leva et s'approcha du lit où gisait Duo. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement la joue de Duo alors qu'il étudiait le visage de son petit-ami. « - Duo, je suis tellement désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, 'Ro. Je connaissais les risques, nous les connaissons tous et en particulier avec Reaper. Ce cheval a eu de la chance. Je tiendrais sur ce bâtard durant le décompte complet la prochaine fois. » Répondit Duo.

Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il ne savait pas s'il y aurait une prochaine fois avec Reaper. Se penchant, Heero déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, ce qui lui valut un sourire satisfait.

« - Merci d'être venu avec moi, 'Ro. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. »

« - Moi non plus. » Répondit Heero. « - Je vais rester avec toi aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin et que tu me voudras. » Promit-il.

Ces mots réchauffèrent Duo et il se détendit. Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet, endormant grandement sa douleur et rendant ses yeux un peu vitreux.

« - Confortable ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Mmm. Je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise dans un lit avec toi. »

Heero rougit.

« - Ah, Monsieur Maxwell. Nous sommes prêts à commencer les examens et les analyses maintenant. » Dit Sally Po en entrant dans la salle.

« - Pas de problème, doc. »

« - Monsieur Yuy, vous pouvez attendre ici ou dans la salle d'attente si vous le souhaitez. Il y a une cafétéria à l'étage au-dessus si vous voulez prendre des rafraîchissements. » Conseilla le médecin.

« - Je vais attendre ici. » Fut la réponse calme.

« - Très bien, même si nous en aurons au moins pour une heure avec tous ces examens. »

« - Je vais attendre. » Répéta fermement Heero.

Le médecin hocha la tête et ramassa la fiche médicale de Duo. « - Comme vous voudrez. Bien, Monsieur Maxwell, il est temps d'y aller. »

Les mêmes infirmières de tout à l'heure revinrent dans la pièce et elles se mirent à manœuvrer le lit de Duo en dehors de la salle de traumatologie.

« - A très bientôt, 'Ro. » Fit la voix pâteuse de Duo alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Heero s'installa sur une chaise pour attendre.

* * *

><p>Charlie examinait toujours la poignée, sachant toujours pas s'il voyait bien les choses. Mais rien à faire, l'état de la corde n'avait pas changé. « - Henry. » Appela-t-il et un autre vacher répondit.<p>

« - Ouais ? »

« - Je voudrais que tu jettes un œil à ceci et me dire ce que tu en penses. » Charlie lui remit la poignée cordée et attendit patiemment tandis qu'Henry scrutait la corde.

Henry se gratta la tête. « - Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que cette corde a été partiellement coupée. » Dit-il d'une voix trainante alors qu'il la lui remettait.

« - C'est ce que je pensais. »

« - Qui voudrait couper la corde d'une poignée ? À qui est-ce de toute façon ? » Interrogea Henry.

« - C'était la poignée de Duo. C'était celle qui était sur Reaper. Quant à savoir qui, c'est quelque chose que je compte bien savoir. » Répondit tristement Charlie.

« - Putain ! Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il trafiquer le matériel de Maxwell ? C'est un gentil garçon, tout le monde l'aime, il n'a pas d'ennemis d'après ce que je sais. » Déclara Henry.

Charlie tapota l'épaule du vacher. « - Merci, Henry. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'aille poser quelques questions. »

« - Mieux vaut en parler à Treize, le patron saura quoi faire. »

« - Je prévois de faire tout ça maintenant. »

« - Charlie, qu'en est-il de Reaper ? Il est toujours dans l'enclos et nous devons reprendre dans dix minutes. J'ai besoin de le sortir de là. »

Merde, il avait oublié le cheval sauvage dans sa quête de découvrir ce qui s'était passé avec le matériel de Duo. « - Je vais laisser le patron décider quoi faire pour le cheval sauvage aussi. Je te suggère de le transférer dans un box et de le garder là pour le moment. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce diable noir. Je viendrais t'en parler une fois que j'aurais parlé avec Treize, mais je pense que nous pourrions devoir nous débarrasser de lui, il n'apporte que des ennuis. »

Henry hocha la tête. « - Je vais aller le transférer maintenant. »

« - Merci. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacun partant vaquer à leurs tâches respectives.

* * *

><p>Relena et Dorothy étaient restées assises dans les tribunes alors que le drame se déroulait dans l'arène. Horrifiée, Relena avait regardé le cheval noir éjecter le cowboy et l'attaquer. Elle assista aux tentatives vaillantes des cavaliers, clown et autres membres du personnel alors qu'ils courraient aider Duo. Voyant qu'Heero fut l'un des premiers à se rendre auprès de l'homme inconscient, son cœur se serra.<p>

Ses yeux observèrent la tendresse avec laquelle il se pencha vers l'autre homme et sa farouche détermination alors qu'il protégeait Duo de son corps pour empêcher Reaper de lui faire d'autres dommages. Avec un frisson, elle comprit alors ce qu'Heero lui avait dit. Il ne l'aimait plus et tandis qu'il était encore incertain quant à ses sentiments concernant Duo, il était évident qu'il se souciait beaucoup de l'autre cowboy.

Relena avait beaucoup compris durant ces quelques minutes.

Regardant le cowboy être emporté sur une civière, Relena ne pouvait pas rester assise là plus longtemps. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle se retourna pour voir Dorothy lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Dorothy.

« - Je vais voir si ce cowboy va bien, si Heero va bien aussi. »

Dorothy se leva rapidement et la suivit. « - Si tu veux mon avis, il a obtenu tout ce qu'il méritait. » Murmura Dorothy. « - Ce briseur de ménage. »

« - Dorothy ! » S'écria Relena. Bien qu'elle se sente encore en colère contre le couple, elle ne leur souhaitait pas cela. « - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur relation et oui, je suis en colère, blessée et fâchée qu'Heero me laisse pour... pour lui, mais je ne voudrais pas le voir gravement blessé ou même tué. »

« - Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. » Fut la réponse de Dorothy. « - Tu étais prête à l'assassiner lorsque tu as débarqué chez moi. »

« - Je sais que je l'étais et je suis toujours en colère et bouleversé à cause d'Heero, mais ce n'est pas un motif pour blesser grièvement un autre cowboy. Je pense que le détruire par la presse sera plus que suffisant, quand l'article paraitra, il sera ruiné, il deviendra un paria dans le monde du rodéo et pour son projet d'entraîner des cow-pony. Quant à Heero, une fois que ses bovins ne vaudront plus rien et ne se vendrons plus, il se trouvera en grande difficulté pour gagner sa vie et réalisera ce qu'il a perdu. »

« - Je pense toujours qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait et qu'il devrait souffrir plus. »

Relena se détourna de Dorothy en secouant la tête, incapable de saisir la vindicte de l'autre femme. Gardant ses pensées supplémentaires pour elle, elle reprit sa marche vers l'infirmerie, déterminée à découvrir quel était le dommage et si Heero allait bien.

* * *

><p>Une fois que Duo fut transporté à l'hôpital et qu'Heero était parti avec lui, les trois autres cowboys sortirent de l'infirmerie. Les nuages avaient augmenté et une pluie douce commençait à tomber. C'était parfaitement à l'image de leurs humeurs.<p>

« - Je vais retourner à ma caravane et changer cette chemise. » Déclara Trowa, grelottant doucement alors que la pluie froide frappait sa chemise déchirée.

« - Rappelle-toi de ce que le médecin a dit, plus de travail pour toi aujourd'hui. » Rappela Quatre à son amant.

« - Je sais. Je reviendrais pour regarder une fois que je me serais changé. »

« - Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant, Winner. » Déclara Wufei. « - Ils vont reprendre d'ici un quart d'heure et je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire au sujet de ce diable noir. »

« - Bon point. Je vais retourner aux caravanes avec toi, Trowa, il faut que je récupère Sandy de toute façon. » Déclara le blond.

« - Uh oh. » Commença doucement Trowa. « - Ne regardez pas maintenant, mais il y a un parasite à trois heures. »

Les deux autres se retournèrent malgré l'avertissement de Trowa et virent Relena avec Dorothy à ses côtés se dirigeant dans leur direction.

« - Merde ! Que veut-_elle_ ? » Siffla Quatre.

« - J'ai dit de ne pas regarder. » Dit Trowa.

« - Pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous cacher quelque part ? »

« - Trop tard, elle nous a déjà vus. » Grogna Wufei.

* * *

><p>Charlie trouva le gérant des chevaux près des box. « - Treize, pourrais-je vous parler, s'il vous plait ? »<p>

« - Excuse-moi un instant, Zechs. » Dit Treize, interrompant sa discussion avec le vétérinaire pour se tourner vers Charlie. « - Désolé, Charlie, je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment. En plus d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec cette chute, je dois aussi décider quoi faire avec un certain cheval. »

« - Je sais et je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais cela à un rapport avec tout ça. »

Treize poussa un soupir. « - Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Charlie tendit la corde à Treize. « - C'est la corde de Maxwell, le cowboy qui a été éjecté par Reaper. »

Treize prit la corde et l'examina. « - Il semblerait qu'elle a cassé. » Dit-il. « - Malheureusement, cela arrive parfois. »

« - Je sais, mais regardez-la un peu plus près. Je crois que cette corde a été délibérément coupée. »

« - Quoi ? » Treize leva la corde à ses yeux et l'examina en détail. À côté de lui, Zechs se penchait également pour jeter un coup d'œil.

« - Merde ! Tu as raison, Charlie, elle a l'air d'avoir été partiellement coupée. »

« - Mais pourquoi voudrait-on couper la corde de Duo ? » Demanda Zechs.

Charlie haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas d'ennemis à ce que je... » Charlie s'arrêta un instant alors que son esprit lui rappelait tout à coup une certaine dispute près des toilettes pour hommes. « - Attendez une minute... »

« - Tu as une idée ? » Demanda Treize.

« - Ouais, ouais j'en ai une. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelques amis proches de Duo, peut-être qu'ils pourront faire la lumière sur qui voudrait lui faire du mal. »

« - D'accord, fais cela Charlie. » Répondit Treize.

« - Oh, Treize ? Qu'en est-il pour Reaper ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce cheval sauvage dans les box toute la journée. Que voulez-vous faire à ce sujet ? »

« - C'est ce dont je parlais avec Zechs. Je pense que nous ferions mieux de l'abattre. Je veux que Zechs l'examine d'abord et me donne son avis médical, ensuite je prendrais une décision. »

« - Pas de problème, je vais dire aux gars de le laisser dans le box pour l'instant. »

« - Je te remercie. Je vous ferais savoir dès que j'en aurais fini avec Zechs. Et en ce qui concerne le fait que quelqu'un a délibérément coupé la corde de Maxwell, alors nous devrons le faire savoir à la police. »

Charlie hocha la tête et partir pour chercher les amis de Duo. Il espérait qu'il recevrait une réponse ou au moins quelques indices de leur part. Il les repéra près de l'infirmerie avec deux femmes et marcha vers eux.

* * *

><p>« - Ah, messieurs. » Commença Relena alors qu'elle s'approchait des trois cowboys.<p>

« - Que voulez-vous Relena ? Nous sommes très occupés. » Dit Quatre, faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton civil.

Si Relena détecta le sous-jacent de colère, elle n'y prêta pas cas. « - Je suis venu voir si Duo et Heero allaient bien. C'était une vilaine chute et ce cheval... » Relena frissonna.

« - Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » Répliqua Wufei. Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. « - Vous leur en voulez à tous les deux depuis qu'Heero vous a quitté. »

Les yeux de Relena s'écarquillèrent.

« - Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas les laisser tranquilles, Relena ? Accepter qu'Heero ne vous aime plus ? » Continua Quatre.

Le visage de Relena se rembrunit de colère alors que les mots la heurtaient. « - Je me soucie de leur bien-être. » Dit-elle sèchement.

« - Bien sûr. » Ricana Trowa. « - Je ne serais pas étonné que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec la chute de Duo. »

« - Je n'aurais jamais... »

A ce moment-là, Charlie arriva, tenant la corde endommagée dans ses mains et empêchant Relena de continuer sa phrase. Il avait également entendu la conversation et il fronça les sourcils. « - Les gars, je peux vous dire un mot ? »

Les trois regards méprisants quittèrent Relena pour se concentrer sur Charlie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Charlie ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Euh... je me demandais si vous saviez si Duo avait des ennemis ou n'importe qui, qui voudrait le voir sortir de la compétition ? » Alors que Charlie parlait, il ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder les deux femmes.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que quelqu'un ait intervenu avec l'équipement de Duo. »

« - Pardon ? » Wufei n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Jamais un cowboy ne touchait l'équipement d'un autre cowboy. Cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas.

« - La corde de Duo. Je l'ai fixé à la poignée de Reaper et je sais que j'ai bien fait. Quand il a été évacué, j'ai remarqué que sa main tenait toujours la poignée cordée. »

« - Et alors ? Une corde peut casser, tu le sais. » Cisela Dorothy. « - Bien fait pour lui pour s'être mit entre Relena et Heero, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Quatre paires d'yeux se plissèrent de colère en se tournant vers la blonde. Relena se contentait de regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Dorothy disait une telle chose en face de ces hommes.

Charlie fit un pas en avant. Il se rappelait que Dorothy était venue le voir plus tôt pour lui faire savoir l'agitation au niveau des toilettes pour hommes et de lui demander d'intervenir. C'était juste après qu'il ait fini d'installer la poignée de Reaper. Gardant les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, il se mit à parler. « - Je sais que les cordes peuvent casser sous la pression, mais celle-ci a été délibérément sabotée. Quelqu'un a partiellement coupé la corde. »

« - Mais qui voudrait... » Commença Relena et ensuite elle déglutit. Elle ne remarquait pas les yeux des quatre hommes qui la fixaient d'un air accusateur alors qu'elle se tournait vers Dorothy. Elle nota que son amie avait l'air mal à l'aise malgré son apparence calme. « - S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, Dorothy ? »

A cela, tous les cowboys tournèrent les yeux vers la blonde aux cheveux longs.

Son silence dit tout.

« - Salope ! » Gronda Trowa en s'élançant vers la femme. Heureusement pour Dorothy, Quatre et Wufei réussir à retenir le clown avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre.

Mais personne ne put retenir Charlie. Dorothy se retrouva nez à nez avec le vacher. « - Tu as coupé la corde ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix peinant à retenir la colère.

Dorothy renifla dédaigneusement. « - Alors, qu'est-ce ça fait si je l'ai fait ? C'est bien fait pour lui. Ce sale pervers, il a volé le copain de Relena. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est une honte qu'il n'ait pas été plus grièvement blessé, ça lui aurait donné une bonne leçon. »

« - Connasse ! » Cette fois, ce fut Quatre qui avait craché ses mots et il lâcha Trowa pour s'élancer vers la femme, il leva le poing et l'abattit durement sur la joue de la blonde.

Trowa cligna des yeux._ « Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Quatre ferait quelque chose comme ça. »_ Fut la brève pensée qui traversa son esprit alors que Wufei retenait son amant. Rapidement, il rejoignit le brun pour l'aider.

Levant sa main à sa joue Dorothy foudroya du regard le cowboy. « - Comment osez-vous ! » Gronda-t-elle. Une gifle cinglante sur son autre joue la fit tituber de surprise et elle vit Relena la regardait durement. « - Relena ? » Chuchota-t-elle, manifestement incapable de croire que son amie l'avait frappée.

Retenant à peine son sang-froid, Relena parla durement. « - Comment as-tu pu, Dorothy ? Je hais cet homme pour m'avoir volé Heero, mais je ne voulais pas aller si loin pour avoir ma revanche. »

« - Mais je l'ai fait pour toi. » Répondit Dorothy dans un léger murmure.

Charlie posa la main sur l'épaule de Dorothy. « - Tu vas venir avec moi. » Déclara-t-il fermement. « - L'un des dirigeants du rodéo aura envie de parler avec toi de même que la police. »

« - Mais... Relena... »

« - Non, Dorothy. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider dans cette histoire. »

Les yeux de Dorothy se plissèrent et brillèrent dangereusement. « - Tu étais celle qui voulait lui faire du mal, tu étais celle qui voulait qu'Heero revienne. Tu es aussi responsable que moi. » Siffla-t-elle.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Relena alors qu'elle s'avançait. « - Oui, je voulais me venger, Dorothy, mais pas de cette façon. » Elle se tourna vers Charlie. « - Je vais venir avec vous. » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Charlie hocha la tête et la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Dorothy, il emmena la femme.

« - Eh bien, merde. » Murmura Trowa alors que le trio partait. « - Je savais que c'était une chienne vindicative, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'abaisserait à ça. Je suppose que je suis un peu soulagé que ça ait été Dorothy et non Relena la responsable. »

« - Relena a encore beaucoup à répondre, cependant. Elle est aussi coupable à mes yeux, car elle a mis l'idée dans la tête de Dorothy pour commencer. » Déclara Quatre.

« - Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me mettre entre Barton et toi. » Dit Wufei.

« - Hein ? » Quatre tourna la tête pour regarder son collègue.

« - C'était une magnifique droite. Si c'était pour protéger l'honneur de Maxwell, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu feras pour protéger Barton. »

Quatre se mit à rougir. « - Je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste vu rouge. » Expliqua-t-il dans une tentative de se disculper.

Trowa passa un bras autour de la taille du blond. « - Je pense que c'était plutôt mignon. » Murmura-t-il. « - Un chevalier en armure étincelante. »

Réalisant qu'il était l'objet de moquerie, Quatre souffla. « - Vous êtes deux idiots. » Murmura-t-il. « - Allez, nous ferions mieux de récupérer les chevaux et retourner dans l'arène. »

* * *

><p>Heero leva les yeux alors que les infirmières ramenaient Duo dans la salle de traumatologie et remettait le lit en place. Une infirmière s'affaira autour de lui pour mettre Duo à l'aise. Après être sûre que les deux hommes étaient bien, elle partit en leur faisant savoir que le docteur Po viendrait les voir sous peu avec les résultats des tests et analyses.<p>

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Heero s'approcha du lit et prit la main de Duo. Il fit courir son pouce sur le dos de sa main alors que ses yeux cherchaient ceux de son petit-ami. « - Comment te sens-tu ? Comment était-ce ? »

Les yeux violets fatigués de Duo le regardèrent. « - Je me sens comme une merde, mais ces analgésiques font assez bien effets. Les tests étaient bien à condition de ne pas être claustrophobe et que ça ne dérange pas d'être poussé, fourré et poussé. »

« - Une idée de ce qu'est le dommage ? »

« - Nah, le doc n'a rien dit. Je pense que je vais devoir attendre. »

« - J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, je pensais que... ce cheval allait te tuer. » Murmura Heero dans une rare manifestation d'émotion.

« - Quelque chose me dit que je suis content d'avoir été inconscient tout le long. » Répondit Duo et faisant de son mieux pour sourire. Il serra les doigts d'Heero.

Le docteur Po revint avec quelques papiers et dossiers dans sa main. Le couple se lâcha les mains et se tourna vers le médecin. Avant de leur adresser la parole, Sally alla accrocher les radios sur un panneau lumineux qu'elle alluma. Elle étudia les images pendant un moment puis se tourna vers eux. « - Je suppose que vous êtes impatient de savoir ce que les tests ont démontrés ? »

« - On pourrait dire ça. » Répondit Duo, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être sarcastique.

« - D'accord. La morsure à votre bras peut être assez bien traitée, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Le scanner est revenu clair, donc je suis soulagée, il n'y a rien de mal à l'intérieur de votre crâne autre qu'un horrible mal de tête et une commotion cérébrale. Cependant, les radios et l'échographie de vos côtes... »

_« Uh oh. »_ Pensa Duo. _« Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer ça. » _

« - Les radios montrent que vous avez trois côtes fracturées et un poumon éraflé. C'est pour cela que vous avez craché un peu de sang. En ce qui concerne l'épaule, vous vous êtes déchirés plusieurs tendons et ligaments, vous devrez être immobilisé pendant plusieurs semaines. »

« - Je vois. Alors, quel est le traitement ? Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ? »

« - Monsieur Maxwell, je vais vous bander votre épaule et vos côtes et je vous prescrirais des antibiotiques pour éviter toute infection de votre poumon. Cependant, j'ai l'intention de vous garder ici, la commotion est assez mauvaise et je préfère pour garder en observation pendant douze à vingt-quatre heures. »

Duo n'eut pas l'air content du tout. « - Je ne peux pas, doc. J'ai un rodéo à finir et un cheval à s'occuper. »

« - Vous ne retournerez pas au rodéo aujourd'hui, monsieur Maxwell, en fait, vous n'y retournerez pas avant cinq à six semaines, le temps que vos blessures guérissent. » Déclara le médecin avec fermeté.

« - Je m'occuperais de Scythe ce soir pour toi, Duo et je pourrais venir te chercher à l'hôpital demain. »

« - Voilà une idée plus sensée. » Dit Sally.

Duo n'était toujours pas content de ça, mais il savait qu'il était battu. « - Bon, je vais rester pour la nuit, mais... » Il regarda à la fois Heero et le médecin avec ses yeux violets. « - Demain matin, je sors d'ici, avec votre autorisation où je m'enfuirais. »

« - C'est mieux. Bien, nous allons vous traiter. »

_**À suivre...**_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 22**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's boots and chaps  
>It's cowboys hats<br>It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Treize et Zechs se dirigèrent rapidement vers le box où Reaper avait été transféré. Le cheval noir était calme dans le box, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire. Même s'il semblait calme, Zechs savait le voir. Le cheval était une bombe à retardement et Zechs s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait rendu le cheval sauvage ainsi.

« - Je voudrais connaitre ton opinion honnête, Zechs. Penses-tu qu'il est devenu fou ou y a-t-il une chance qu'il puisse encore être calmé ? Et si oui, serait-il mieux de l'abattre ou devrions-nous le garder ? » Demanda Treize, interrompant les pensées de Zechs.

« Je vais lui donner un sédatif bien sûr, ou tout au moins, essayer. » Répondit Zechs et il s'approcha du box. Il nota qu'un œil vigilant se tourna dans sa direction et fit en sorte de rester sur ses gardes. Faisant le tour du box, ses yeux examinèrent la bête noire, notant aucune blessure sur le corps du cheval pour le moment. Les poils autour de la gorge du cheval avaient été malmenés, mais c'était à cause des lassos qui avaient été utilisés pour le faire sortir de l'arène et Zechs ne savait pas si la peau avait été irritée en dessous tant qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher l'animal.

Avec précaution, il tendit légèrement une main et la posa sur la barrière, regardant la réaction de Reaper. Le cheval sauvage resta immobile. Prudemment, il déplaça sa main à travers les barrières pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'animal. Reaper bougea et plaqua ses oreilles en arrières.

« - Je pense que nous devrions demander à quelqu'un de le retenir avant que tu l'examines. » Dit Treize depuis le côté. « - Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« - Moi non plus. » Répondit Zechs. « - Habituellement, lorsque j'examine les chevaux sauvages à la fin d'un rodéo, un vacher les tient pour moi. »

« - Attends un instant. » Treize disparut pendant un moment et revint avec un vacher.

L'employé réussit à passer un licol sur le cheval pour pouvoir tenir la bête noire. Une main posée sur le museau du cheval et l'autre tenant fermement la corde, il laissa Zechs effectuer son examen.

Se sentant beaucoup plus en sécurité maintenant, Zechs entra dans le box et commença son examen. Dix minutes plus tard, il termina et le vacher lâcha le cheval une fois que Zechs fut en sécurité hors du box.

« - Eh bien ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Treize.

« - Physiquement, le cheval va très bien. Je ne suis pas trop sûr au sujet de son esprit. Il semble assez calme maintenant, mais cela pourrait être simplement feint. Je ne sais vraiment pas, Treize. » Zechs passa une main dans ses cheveux. « - Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène et sachant ce qu'il a fait avant, je dirais que tu pourrais le mettre en quarantaine un certain temps et le sortir au prochain rodéo et voir ce qui se passe. S'il continue à montrer un comportement agressif, alors je te recommanderais de l'abattre. L'autre option serait de le castrer. »

« - Je vois. » Treize réfléchit longuement. « - Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de lui donner cette chance. S'il continue à être agressif, le prochain cowboy n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance. Il a déjà envoyé deux cowboys à l'hôpital et blessé légèrement quatre autres, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il tue quelqu'un avant de faire quelque chose. La castration pourrait le calmer un peu et cela pourrait signifier qu'il ne serait plus apte à faire partie des chevaux sauvages ou alors il pourrait continuer avec ses manières désagréables. »

« - Je comprends ton point de vue, Treize. En fin de compte, la décision est tienne et je la respecterais. »

« - Ecoute, je vais faire ce que tu proposes et le mettre en quarantaine jusqu'au prochain rodéo. Je le ferais examiner de nouveau juste avant et si tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance qu'il soit tout aussi agressif, alors je le retirerais du rodéo et prendrais des dispositions pour l'endormir définitivement. »

« - D'accord. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui lui est arrivé dans son passé pour qu'il soit comme ça. Les chevaux ne sont généralement pas agressifs dès la naissance, quelque chose, ou plus précisément, quelqu'un lui a fait quelque chose pour qu'il soit aussi agressif. Sous toute cette colère, c'est un animal gentil et ça serait dommage de le tuer. »

« - Je sais, mais Zechs, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il blesse sérieusement ou tue un cowboy. »

« - Si c'est tout, je ferais mieux de reprendre l'auscultation des chevaux restant avant que les autres épreuves ne débutent. »

« - Je te remercie, Zechs. Je vais rester en contact et te tenir informé sur ce qui se passe avec Reaper. » Treize serra la main du vétérinaire et s'éloigna en direction des locaux administratifs. Zechs poursuivie son examen des animaux de rodéo.

* * *

><p>Charlie avait escorté Dorothy et Relena jusqu'aux locaux de la direction pour parler avec Treize. Le rodéo venait de reprendre après la pause et les derniers participants pour l'épreuve de la montée à cru étaient actuellement en train de passer. Treize n'était pas là quand Charlie arriva, mais il l'attendit. Après quelques minutes, Charlie repéra le gérant marcher vers le bureau et après avoir demandé à un autre employé de garder un œil sur les deux femmes, il alla à la rencontre de Treize.<p>

« - Charlie ? »

« - Désolé de vous déranger de nouveau, Treize, mais j'ai plus d'information sur l'accident de Maxwell avec Reaper. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

Charlie raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris des amis de Duo, sans oublier la 'confession' que Dorothy avait fait et l'intervention de Relena pour confirmer qu'il y avait une altercation en cours.

« - Attends une minute, Charlie. » Dit Treize, se frottant les tempes. « - Laisse-moi voir si j'ai tout compris. Tu dis que cette femme, Dorothy, a coupé la corde de Maxwell pour pouvoir faire payer à Maxwell d'avoir volé le petit-ami de Mademoiselle Relena ? »

« - Oui, patron. »

« - Merde, ça devient pire que 'Des jours et des vies'. » Murmura Treize.

« - J'ai conduis les deux femmes à l'intérieur des locaux, je pensais que vous voudriez leur parler avant d'appeler la police. »

« - Je pense que je devrais, juste pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Charlie, alors cette femme est responsable des blessures de Maxwell et doit être poursuivi pour ça. Je vais aller leur parler pendant que tu appelles la police. »

« - Okay, je vais les appeler maintenant. » Charlie s'éloigna rapidement pour passer son appel alors que Treize prenait une grande inspiration et entrait dans les locaux.

Relena et Dorothy étaient silencieusement assises à l'intérieur, les deux femmes étant chacune perdues dans leurs pensées. Relena n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce que son amie avait fait, Dorothy essayait de comprendre pourquoi Relena était si en colère contre elle, après tout, elle avait seulement fait ce que l'autre femme voulait vraiment.

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête alors qu'un grand homme aux cheveux châtains et courts entra dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour, Mesdames. Je suis Treize Kushrenada, le gérant des chevaux du rodéo. Je viens de parler avec un de nos vachers et il m'a dit que vous saviez quelque chose à propos de l'accident arrivé un peu plus tôt avec l'un de nos cowboys. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? »

Avec un doux soupir, Relena tourna les yeux vers l'homme. « - Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps et je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. »

« - C'est bon, je ne vais nulle part et je pense que le début serait un bon endroit pour commencer. » Invita Treize.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Relena fixa ses yeux sur ses mains et commença à parler. « - Heero Yuy, un autre cowboy et moi étions en couple jusqu'à tout récemment quand il a rompu avec moi. J'ai vite découvert qu'il m'avait quitté pour se mettre avec un autre cowboy, Duo Maxwell. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je n'en étais pas heureuse quand j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait laissé pour un autre homme... » Relena continua son récit, gardant les choses aussi brèves que possible. « - Je ne voulais pas le blesser physiquement comme cela, en me servant de la presse pour le trainer dans la boue, ce serait plus que suffisant pour me venger. Je n'étais pas au courant des intentions de Dorothy... »

« - Les articles n'auraient pas fait grand-chose. » Interrompit Dorothy. « - Ils ont besoin de recevoir une bonne leçon. Deux hommes n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble pour commencer, mais briser un couple, c'est tout simplement horrible. Ils ont tous les deux besoins de se réveiller, de comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses. Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce briseur de couple à eut tout ce qu'il méritait. » Ricana Dorothy.

Retenant à peine son humeur, Treize fixa son regard d'acier sur la femme. « - Dois-je en conclure que vous avez décidé de pousser les choses plus loin pour leur donner cette 'leçon' dont vous parler ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Monsieur Kushrenada, je suis en colère, blessée et bouleversé que ce... cet homme ait volé l'amour de ma vie, je suis blessée et contrarié qu'Heero m'ait quitté comme ça, et oui, je voulais me venger, mais je vous jure, je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin en le blessant physiquement. Je ne voulais pas le voir blesser ou même tué, juste humilié. » Déclara Relena avec honnêteté. « - Je n'avais aucune idée que Dorothy prendrait les choses en mains. »

« - Une bonne chose que je l'ai fait. » Cassa Dorothy.

Treize commençait à se demander si Charlie ne devrait pas appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique en plus de la police. Cette blonde aux cheveux longs avait quelques problèmes graves. « - Avez-vous coupé la corde ? » _« Rien de tel que l'approche directe. » _

« - Evidemment, pas suffisamment vu que ce pervers respire encore. »

« - Dorothy ! »

« - Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'Heero revienne, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi de mieux que de supprimer la menace ? »

« - Mesdames, je pense que c'est assez. » Déclara Treize en se levant. Il pouvait voir un véhicule approcher depuis la fenêtre et il semblerait que la police locale venait d'arriver. « - Veuillez attendre ici, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un dehors. » Avec un hochement de tête, Treize sortit pour être accueilli par Charlie et deux policiers. « - Ah, messieurs les agents, je vous remercie d'être venus si vite. »

« - C'est tout à fait normal, Monsieur Kushrenada. Maintenant, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous donner un aperçu de ce qui se passe ? »

Treize et Charlie racontèrent à eux deux toutes leurs informations à la police qui prenaient des notes. Quand ils eurent finis, les deux policiers étaient un peu étourdis. « - Je ne sais pas jusqu'où certaines personnes vont ces jours-ci pour l'amour. » Murmura l'officier Barnes.

« - Merci à vous deux pour vos informations. Nous allons emmener les deux femmes au commissariat pour un interrogatoire complet et des déclarations. Si vous pouviez également venir pour faire une déposition, ça serait bien. » Déclara l'autre agent.

« - Pas de problème, messieurs. Pourrait-on venir après que le rodéo soit terminé ? » Demanda Treize.

« - Ça sera très bien. Oh, je vais avoir besoin de parler avec les deux cowboys impliqués dans cette affaire et les autres témoins. » Fit l'agent Barnes.

« - Je vais aller chercher les coordonnées des deux cowboys et des témoins et je vous les ferais passer dans un moment, voulez-vous ? » Dit Treize.

« - Je vous remercie. Nous allons parler avec les dames maintenant et puis, si besoin est, porter des accusations avant de les emmener. » L'officier Barnes s'avança pour entrer dans le bureau.

« - Je serais bientôt de retour. » Une fois que les policiers furent entrés dans la pièce où se trouvaient Relena et Dorothy, Treize se tourna vers Charlie. « - Tu ferais mieux de retourner aux box, ils auront besoin de toi là-bas. Viens me voir quand ça sera fini et je t'emmènerais au commissariat avec moi pour faire nos dépositions. »

« - Vous avez raison, patron. »

* * *

><p>Avec l'aide d'une infirmière, il ne fallut pas longtemps au docteur Po pour traiter les blessures de Duo. Heero resta assit aux côtés de son compagnon tout le temps, offrant son soutien silencieux. La morsure fut lavée et nettoyée à fond avant qu'une crème antibiotique soit appliquée, ainsi que de la gaze puis elle fut bandée. Duo reçu d'autres médicaments contre la douleur avant que Sally bande ses côtes, le médecin ne voulant pas causer d'inconfort à son patient en le faisant.<p>

L'épaule fut également bandée puis le bras passé dans une écharpe pour soutenir l'épaule blessée. Une fois que son patient fut confortable, Sally lui donna d'autres antibiotiques pour booster son système immunitaire.

« - D'accord, Monsieur Maxwell, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous pour le moment. » Déclara Sally alors qu'elle reposait la seringue qu'elle venait d'utiliser. « - L'infirmière Roberts va prendre des dispositions pour vous trouver un lit dans une chambre et vous serez déplacé une fois que ça sera fait. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« - Ouais. Quand exactement pourrais-je sortir d'ici demain matin ? »

Sally lui tapota le bras et soupira. _« Les cowboys. »_ « - Nous verrons comment vous passez la première nuit. »

« - Pouvez-vous me donner une approximation ? C'est surtout pour Heero, car c'est lui qui va venir me chercher et c'est un peu difficile de trouver une place de parking avec une caravane avec deux chevaux dedans. » Essaya de nouveau Duo.

« - Je comprends votre point de vue. Bien, si vous passez bien la nuit, je dirais à peu près vers huit heures trente du matin. »

« - Merci. »

« - Désolée de vous interrompre, mais la chambre de Monsieur Maxwell est prête. » Fit l'infirmière Roberts alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de traumatologie.

« - Pas de problème, je vous remercie, infirmière. » Sally reporta son attention sur Duo. « - Je viendrais plus tard ce soir pour vous examiner. Reposez-vous et récupérez. »

« - Merci, doc. »

« - Pas de quoi. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, d'autres patients m'attendent. » Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Une fois que le médecin partit, l'infirmière s'occupa de la transition vers la chambre. Duo fut installé dans un fauteuil roulant et conduit dans le couloir en direction des ascenseurs, Heero les suivant. Après un court voyage en ascenseur, ils se déplacèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau des infirmières et l'infirmière Roberts remit le dossier de Duo à une de ses collègues.

« - Ah, Monsieur Maxwell. » Fit une aide-soignante. « - Je vais dire à une infirmière de vous conduire à votre chambre et je viendrais dans peu de temps pour tout vérifier. » Tournant les yeux vers une infirmière, elle dit. « - Emmène-le à la chambre douze, s'il te plait. »

La nouvelle infirmière poussa de nouveau Duo et Heero allait suivre lorsque l'aide-soignante le retint. « - Excusez-moi, puis-je demander qui vous êtes et où vous allez ? »

« - Désolé. » S'excusa Heero. « - Heero Yuy, je suis le plus proche parent de Duo et son meilleur ami. »

« - D'accord. Je suppose que vous souhaitez rester un certain temps avec votre ami ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

« - C'est très bien. Les heures de visite se terminent à huit heures et je vais attendre que vous partiez. »

« - Pas de problème, madame. » Heero se retourna et accéléra sa marche pour rattraper Duo.

* * *

><p>L'officier Barnes termina son enquête préliminaire et arrêta Dorothy. Il l'accusait de 'dommages physiques avec l'intention de blesser ou tuer' et aurait besoin de faire d'autres recherches pour affiner les charges. Alors qu'il interrogeait les femmes, l'autre policier, l'officier French, était allé voir Trowa, Quatre et Wufei et avait parlé avec chacun d'entre eux. Il avait prit les déclarations de chaque cowboy et du clown, expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas donner les détails de l'affaire tant que l'enquête était en cours, au grand dam de Quatre. Le petit blond voulait savoir ce que Dorothy aurait pour ce qu'il était déterminé à appeler une 'tentative de meurtre'.<p>

Une fois les déclarations écrites et les coordonnées des trois hommes prisent, l'officier French retourna dans la salle où se trouvait son collègue. Après un bref rapport sur l'état des choses, l'officier alla voir Treize pour lui faire savoir qu'ils partaient et emmenaient les deux femmes avec eux. Treize leur souhaita un bon retour et répéta sa promesse de passer au commissariat plus tard avec Charlie pour leurs dépositions.

Relena était très contrariée d'être emmenée au poste de police et continuait d'insister qu'elle était complètement innocente dans cette affaire, cependant, il y avait une lueur dans le regard de Barnes qui n'était pas de bon augure pour elle. L'officier comptait bien se pencher sur l'histoire des accusations de calomnie ainsi que le complot fomenté par la femme, mais qui devait encore être prouvé et il aurait besoin de parler aux journalistes que Relena avait engagé et les deux cowboys qu'elle ciblait pour voir s'il pouvait mettre cela en relation avec les deux premières infractions. Puis il aviserait si cela devait être étudié à un niveau plus profond.

Arrivé au commissariat, les deux femmes furent placées en cellule de détention en dépit de leurs protestations. Barnes alla trouver son supérieur pour l'informer de ce qui se passait, précisant qu'au stade de son enquête, il était un peu inquiet que la femme connue sous le nom de Dorothy pourrait être quelque peu dérangée.

Après avoir entendu la preuve préliminaire et les paroles de la jeune femme, il pensa également pareil. Sachant qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'hôpital pour parler aux deux cowboys, Barnes suggéra d'emmener Dorothy avec eux et lui faire faire une évaluation psychiatrique. Le supérieur fut d'accord et Dorothy fut de nouveau installée dans la voiture de patrouille. L'officier French appela l'hôpital pour prendre des dispositions afin qu'un psychiatre se charge de l'évaluation dès qu'ils arriveraient.

* * *

><p>« - Tu devrais retourner au rodéo, Heero, ne me babysitte pas. Tu vas perdre des points et ta chance d'avoir le titre. » Dit doucement Duo.<p>

« - Je me fiche du rodéo ou du titre. Tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe quel titre. » Répondit Heero, ses joues se recouvrant légèrement de rose alors qu'il disait cela.

La chaleur brilla dans les yeux de Duo en entendant les paroles d'Heero. Ces mots signifiaient beaucoup pour lui. « - Merci. »

« - Pour quoi faire ? »

« - Pour être ici avec moi, pour me surveiller, c'est bienveillant. » Duo s'interrompit, incapable de continuer avec la gorge nouée.

Prenant la main de Duo, Heero la serra doucement, puis fit légèrement courir son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci alors qu'il parlait. « - Merci n'est pas nécessaire. Je me soucie beaucoup de toi, Duo, je ne sais pas encore si c'est de l'amour, mais c'est un sentiment sacrément fort. Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaitre mieux, partager ma vie avec toi, découvrir ce que ces sentiments sont et si c'est vraiment de l'amour, alors ainsi soit-il. » Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire.

« - Tu es trop bon pour moi. » Avant que Duo ne puisse en dire plus, un coup sec contre la porte les interrompit et une infirmière passa sa tête par la porte.

« - Excusez-moi, monsieur Maxwell, mais j'ai deux policiers ici qui souhaitent parler à votre ami et vous. »

« - Des policiers ? » Interrogea Duo, clairement perplexe.

Heero sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. _« Qu'est-ce que la police voulait à Duo et lui ? À moins que cela ait à voir avec Relena et ses amis journalistes. Lors de la dernière vérification, être gay et avoir une relation n'était pas contraire à la loi. »_

« - Que veulent-ils ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Je ne sais pas. Ils ont demandé à vous parler à tous les deux. Dois-je les faire entrer ? » Demanda l'infirmière.

« - J'imagine que oui. » Duo se tortilla un peu dans le lit et fit de son mieux pour ajuster sa chemise d'hôpital un peu mieux.

Heero lâcha la main de Duo et fit de son mieux pour aider son copain à arranger son vêtement et ses couvertures. Les deux hommes sentaient l'anxiété monter en eux quand les deux policiers entrèrent dans la chambre.

« - Monsieur Maxwell ? Monsieur Yuy ? »

« - Je suis Duo Maxwell. » Déclara Duo depuis le lit. « - Et voici mon ami, Heero Yuy. »

« - Je suis l'officier Barnes et voici mon partenaire, l'officier French. » Barnes fit les présentations. « - Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi nous sommes ici pour parler avec vous ? »

« - La pensée a traversé mon esprit. » Murmura Duo. Heero choisit de rester silencieux.

« - Je suis désolé de venir comme cela, mais nous avons besoin de vous parler à tous les deux par rapport à l'incident du rodéo. »

« - Quel incident ? » Grogna Duo alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

« - En fait, il s'agit de deux incidents, l'un avec une femme appelait Relena et votre chute de cheval. »

« - A ce que je sache, être gay n'est pas contraire à la loi. » Répliqua Duo.

L'officier Barnes soupira. « - Non, être gay n'est pas contraire à la loi, monsieur, mais nous croyons que la manière dont cette Relena a fait participer la presse pourrait donner lieu à des accusations de diffamation et de calomnie, si vous choisissez de poursuivre cette option. Bien sûr, nous aurons besoin d'autres preuves de toutes les parties concernées avant que de telles accusations pourraient être portées. »

Maintenant que c'était dit, les deux cowboys semblaient un peu plus détendus.

« - J'ai besoin de vous parler de votre chute de cheval. »

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si important. C'est assez simple, je n'ai pas tenu les huit secondes, j'ai été éjecté et le cheval a décidé d'en profiter et se venger. » Déclara Duo.

« - En fait, j'aurais voulu que cela soit aussi simple que ça. »

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Heero, retrouvant finalement sa voix.

« - Nous avons des raisons de croire que l'équipement de monsieur Maxwell a été trafiqué avant son tour. »

« - Vous dites que quelqu'un a délibérément trafiqué l'installation de Duo pour que ça casse ? » Demanda Heero, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Duo était dans un état similaire, incapable de comprendre que quelqu'un ait pu faire une telle chose.

« - Oui. »

« - Mais, qui... ? » Les yeux d'Heero s'assombrirent alors qu'il réfléchissait longuement.

« - Relena. » Murmura Duo.

« - Putain ! Cette salope ! J'aurais dû le savoir et garder un œil plus attentif sur elle. Quand je mettrais la main sur elle, je vais lui tordre le cou ! » La rage d'Heero commençait à augmenter.

« - Messieurs. » Interrompit la voix de Barnes, une tonalité d'avertissement en elle. Heero se calma rapidement, sachant qu'il devait mesurer ces mots s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une accusation de menace de meurtre... qu'il voudrait bien modifier en assassinat s'il aurait pu.

« - Ce n'est pas cette Relena qui a trafiqué votre matériel. » Déclara Barnes.

« - Si ce n'est pas Relena, alors qui ? Je n'ai pas d'autres ennemis que je sache. » Dit Duo à voix basse.

« - Nous avons actuellement une certaine Dorothy Catalonia en garde à vue après un interrogatoire. »

« - Dorothy ? Qui diable est cette Dorothy ? » Duo ne se souvenait pas de la femme.

« - C'est une proche amie de Relena. » Déclara Heero. « - Elle était avec Relena quand la presse nous est tombée dessus, une blonde aux longs cheveux et des sourcils bizarres. »

« - Celle qui ressemble à une sorcière ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Ouais, elle. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose comme ça. Elle est aussi mauvaise que Relena quand il s'agit de vengeance. » Soupira Heero.

« - Messieurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais prendre vos déclarations à tous les deux à propos de ces deux incidents. J'ai déjà les déclarations d'autres témoins et je voudrais obtenir les vôtres et vous expliquer ce qui pourrait suivre. » Déclara Barnes.

Encore choqué par le fait que cette femme était allée jusqu'à saboter son matériel et essayer de le tuer, Duo hocha la tête. « - Je vais coopérer entièrement, messieurs les agents. »

« - Je vous remercie. Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer ? »

* * *

><p>Il fallut plus d'une heure pour obtenir les déclarations d'Heero et Duo. Heero fournit les détails principaux en ce qui concernait la chute alors que l'esprit de Duo était encore noir dans ce domaine. Les deux hommes racontèrent leurs versions de l'histoire avec Relena et les journalistes et quand Heero repensa à cette confrontation, il se rappela que Dorothy s'était éclipsée un moment et qu'elle était revenue après que Charlie et les autres vachers soient intervenus pour cesser la dispute.<p>

Une fois les déclarations prises, Barnes vérifia qu'il avait les coordonnées correctes des deux hommes avant de prendre congé. Il promit de leur faire savoir si et quelles accusations seraient portées et rien d'autre concernant l'affaire dont ils auraient besoin d'être au courant. N'ayant plus besoin d'être là, les deux officiers laissèrent les cowboys seuls et allèrent chercher Dorothy dans la section psychiatrique de la clinique et voir ce que le psychiatre avait à dire en ce qui concernait l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

_**À suivre...**_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 23**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Duo pouvait sentir ses paupières s'alourdirent et en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts, elles continuaient à s'affaissaient. Remarquant que son compagnon avait des difficultés à rester éveillé, Heero se résigna, il valait mieux qu'il retourne au rodéo. Il se leva, étira ses muscles alors qu'il sentait sa colonne vertébrale un peu douloureuse. Il était resté un long moment assit et maintenant, ses muscles étaient endoloris et les contusions qu'il s'était fait durant le rodéo lui faisait savoir leur présence.

Les yeux de Duo regardèrent le corps d'Heero alors que le cowboy s'étirait et il voulait vraiment, s'il n'avait pas été blessé, passait une nouvelle nuit avec Heero, recroquevillé contre lui dans le lit.

« - Je ferais mieux de rentrer, les chevaux ont encore besoin d'être nourris et je me doute que les autres voudront avoir des nouvelles sur ton état de santé. » Dit Heero à son compagnon.

« - Ouais, connaissant Quatre, il doit probablement se faire dans les culottes tellement il doit être inquiet. » Ricana Duo.

« - Je t'appellerais plus tard pour voir comment tu te sens. »

« - Merci, Heero, non seulement tu es venu avec moi, mais en plus tu es resté avec moi et tu prends soin de Scythe. J'apprécie. » Les mots de Duo étaient doux mais plein de sincérité.

« - Me remercier n'est pas nécessaire, Duo. C'était mon plaisir de t'aider. Je ne serais pas un bon petit-ami si je ne pouvais pas faire ces petites choses pour toi. » Répondit timidement Heero.

« - Tu es mon petit-ami ? » Demanda Duo à voix basse.

« - Je voudrais l'être, si tu me veux. » Les mots étaient hésitants.

« - Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Relena et la presse, je ne te blâmerais pas si tu avais envie de partir. » Dit Duo d'une voix affligée.

« - Non, je ne veux pas partir. Relena et ses manières sournoises m'ont seulement rendu plus déterminé à rester loin d'elle. Je peux la voir maintenant pour ce qu'elle est et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Non Duo, je veux rester avec toi, car quoi qu'il arrive, Relena a seulement fait que cimenter mon désir de mieux te connaitre, de partager une relation avec toi. » Heero se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Les yeux de Duo se fermèrent alors qu'il savourait le baiser. Lorsque les lèvres d'Heero s'écartèrent, il essaya de les suivre et entendit un doux rire en provenance de son partenaire. « - Hé ! Je prenais plaisir à ça. » Protesta-t-il.

« - Je te promets de t'embrasser autant de fois que tu voudras quand tu sortiras d'ici. » Taquina Heero. Se sentant un peu plus audacieux, il baissa la voix en un ronronnement rauque. « - Je t'embrasserais de la tête aux pieds, chaque centimètre de ton corps de rêve et surtout les endroits douloureux. »

Duo gémit doucement alors que son corps commençait à réagir. « - J'espère que tu embrasseras toutes mes douleurs. » Murmura-t-il. « - Parce qu'il y a un endroit qui est vraiment douloureux et pourrait demander une certaine attention. » Il hocha la tête vers son bas-ventre où une bosse commençait à apparaitre sous la couverture.

« - Je porterais une attention particulière à cette douleur. » Gémit Heero. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel auparavant, il avait hâte d'explorer le corps de Duo.

« - Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je te moleste ici et maintenant. » Murmura Duo. « - Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela arrive maintenant, juste au moment où nous commencions vraiment à mieux se connaître l'un et l'autre ? La vie est si injuste. » Grogna-t-il.

« - Regarde cela d'un autre œil, tu auras quelque chose à espérer quand tu sortiras d'ici, une incitation à aller mieux rapidement. » Taquina Heero.

« - Ouais et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire. « - Maintenant, allez, zou. Ces chevaux ont besoin d'être nourris et Quatre apaisait. »

« - Je serais là demain à la première heure. » Heero lui déposa un autre baiser, que Duo approfondit. Quand ils s'écartèrent, les deux hommes étaient un peu essoufflés et le jean d'Heero un peu étroit.

« - Sois prudent et reste en sécurité. »

« - Je le serais. Et toi, repose-toi et récupère. » Heero se retourna et avec un dernier regard sur son compagnon, il quitta la chambre. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de transport. « - Putain ! » Regardant autour de lui, il repéra une cabine téléphonique et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière. Heureusement qu'il était là. L'ouvrant, il vérifia combien d'argent il avait sur lui, il y avait suffisamment pour pouvoir retourner au rodéo en taxi. Se sentant un peu mieux, il s'approcha de la cabine.

* * *

><p>L'officier French attendait patiemment avec la 'prisonnière' tandis que son collègue, Barnes, était occupé à parler avec le psychiatre. La femme était tranquillement assise, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés.<p>

« - Combien de temps encore ? » Demanda Dorothy.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit French.

« - Je voudrais qu'il se dépêche, j'ai faim et j'ai besoin de voir si Relena va bien. La pauvre femme a vécu l'enfer ces dernières semaines. » Murmura Dorothy.

French haussa un sourcil. Cette femme lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Elle semblait être complètement inconsciente du fait qu'elle pourrait être accusée de tentative de meurtre et si elle l'était et serait reconnu coupable, cela pourrait signifier qu'elle écoperait de quinze ans de prison.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Barnes revint, un dossier dans sa main et le psychiatre derrière lui. « - Je vous remercie, docteur Une pour avoir reçu ce patient si vite. Votre rapport sera prit en considération lorsque les accusations seront portées devant les tribunaux. »

« - C'était un plaisir, officier. » Répondit Une et elle serra la main de l'officier. « - Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. De même, si cette affaire va au tribunal et que vous avez besoin de moi, faites-le-moi savoir. »

« - Je le ferais. Bonsoir. » Après un salut au médecin, Barnes se tourna vers French. « - Allons-y. »

Plus qu'heureux de cela, French posa la main sur le bras de Dorothy et tira la femme sur ses pieds.

Le retour au commissariat se fit en silence. French savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander ce que le médecin avait dit alors que le suspect était dans la voiture et qu'elle pouvait entendre. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Dorothy fut escortée vers les cellules et en dépit de ses protestations et exigence pour qu'elle soit placée avec Relena, elle se trouva dans une cellule seule.

Les deux officiers retournèrent à leur bureau, French se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et passa une main sur son visage. « - Quelle journée. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi. » Répondit Barnes.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire avec les deux ? »

« - Nous devons parler à cette Relena et lui faire savoir quelles accusations seront portées, alors elle pourra être libérée sous caution si elle peut trouver quelqu'un pour se porter garant d'elle. Nous avons également besoin de trouver un juge pour présenter cette affaire et avoir une date d'audience. »

« - Bonne chance pour ça, il est presque huit heures et tous les juges que je connais sont déjà chez eux. »

Barnes haussa les épaules. « - Ca sera une malchance pour elle, si nous ne pouvons pas trouver un juge qui travaille encore ce soir, elle devra passer la nuit ici. »

French ricana. « - Qu'en est-il de l'autre ? »

« - Maintenant, c'est un cas très intéressant et elle n'aura pas la chance d'aller n'importe où, n'importe quand de sitôt. » Barnes ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait ramené avec lui. « - Cette psy nous a pondu un rapport d'enfer. »

« - Vraiment ? » French se frottait les mains, clairement désireux de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le rapport.

« - Nous y arriverons dans peu de temps. Premièrement, nous devons faire face à l'autre. Peux-tu aller la chercher dans sa cellule ? »

« - D'accord. Je vais demander à l'un des subalternes de faire le tour des juges et voir si nous pouvons en obtenir un. » French était clairement déçu, il ne connaitrait pas encore ce qui était dans le rapport pour l'instant, mais il alla remplir ses tâches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, French revint avec Relena, tirant une chaise pour faire asseoir la jeune femme. Barnes bougea quelques papiers sur son bureau et prit la feuille où se trouvaient les déclarations des cowboys divers. Il les avait rapidement relus quand French était parti chercher Relena. Il avait étalement reçu les déclarations de Treize et Charlie, les deux hommes étant venu au commissariat comme promis, mais les deux officiers étaient à l'hôpital à ce moment-là, un autre officier les avait reçu et prit leurs dépositions.

Après avoir lu et comparé toutes les déclarations, il avait relu celles de Dorothy et Relena. Il avait également contacté les deux journalistes mis en cause et avait demandé une copie audio de 'l'interview' qu'il avait brièvement écoutée. Les journaux avaient été avertis tous deux de ne rien publier du tout jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit classée et alors seulement si le juge le permettait, à défaut de voir les journaux être impliqués également.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, Mademoiselle Peacecraft, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous faisons notre travail de manière détaillée afin que des personnes innocentes ne finissent pas par être accusé pour des infractions qu'ils n'ont pas commis. »

« - C'est tout à fait correct, monsieur l'officier. » Répondit Relena avec un sourire. Elle était assez confiante, surtout après les mots de l'officier, qu'elle serait débarrassée de toutes ses mauvaises actions.

Barnes lança un regard méfiant à la jeune femme, French secoua la tête et roula ses yeux, disant clairement _« Fichu blonde. »_ Sans utiliser de mots.

« - Mon collègue et moi avons prit les déclarations de toutes les parties concernées et des témoins. Nous avons également écouté une copie de l'interview vous impliquant ainsi que Monsieur Yuy et Monsieur Maxwell. Après avoir étudié toutes les preuves et en accord avec notre supérieur, vous êtes présentement accusée des charges qui suivent : Instigation de tentative de meurtre et diffamation, spécifiquement en divulguant publiquement des faits privés. Si la parution des articles se font sur votre altercation avec Monsieur Yuy et Monsieur Maxwell, vous vous trouverez avec une accusation de diffamation en compagnie des deux journaux concernés. »

Relena pâlit et porta sa main à sa bouche. « - Mais c'est absurde ! Je ne peux pas être accusée de ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« - Je vous assure, madame, que vous avez fait et que vous êtes accusée. Nous avons plusieurs déclarations sous serments de témoins ainsi que la copie de l'interview en tant que preuve et vous calomniez clairement Monsieur Maxwell. Quant à l'instigation de tentative de meurtre, nous avons également des déclarations qui vous impliquent clairement en tant que menace pour Monsieur Maxwell. Maintenant, nous devons voir si nous pouvons trouver un juge pour entendre ces accusations et vous serez mise en liberté sous cautions ce soir et en attente d'une date d'audience. Si nous n'en trouvons pas, alors vous serez notre invitée pour la nuit. »

La bouche de Relena s'ouvrit et se referma, les mots lui échappant. Le choc était écrit sur chaque ligne de son visage et elle se sentait en colère et humiliée. _« Comment osent-ils ! Elle se battrait, elle se battrait avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés et laisser Maxwell penser qu'il s'en tirerait ainsi. » _

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et les deux officiers se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Un jeune officier se tenait dans l'embrasure. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fairfield ? »

« - Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, monsieur, mais j'ai appelé tous les juges de la ville et aucun n'est disponible ce soir. Le premier rendez-vous que j'ai pu obtenir est avec le juge Marks à dix heures demain matin. »

« - Merci, Fairfield. » Répondit Barnes. Fairfield hocha la tête et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Barnes se retourna vers Relena. « - Je crains que vous resterez ici ce soir, mademoiselle. Nous verrons le juge demain à dix heures. »

« - Mais, mais... vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici, je connais mes droits ! »

« - Croyez-moi, mademoiselle, je peux et je le ferais. Je connais aussi vos droits et si vous souhaitez passer un appel téléphonique, permettez-moi de connaitre le numéro et nous nous arrangerons pour vous. Pour l'instant, je vous suggère de vous mettre à l'aise dans la cellule. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de vous apporter quelque chose à manger dans peu de temps. » Barnes se détourna, rejetant clairement la femme.

French fit de son mieux pour cacher le sourire sur son visage. « - Si vous voulez venir avec moi, mademoiselle ? »

À contrecœur, Relena se leva, arrivant à peine à garder son sang-froid et suivant l'officier vers les cellules. « - Où est Dorothy ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - Je veux la voir. »

« - Votre amie Dorothy est dans une autre cellule en attente des charges. Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas la voir. »

« - Mais pourquoi ? Elle est mon amie et je veux savoir si elle va bien. » Répliqua Relena.

« - Mademoiselle, je le crains, c'est hors de question. La loi est la loi et quand deux personnes font l'objet d'accusations semblables au cours d'incident similaire, elles ne sont pas autorisées à se voir. » Répondit French d'une voix patiente.

« - Eh bien, nous verrons bientôt ça ! » Répliqua Relena. « - J'ai droit à un appel téléphonique. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait m'apporter l'annuaire téléphonique, j'ai besoin de trouver le numéro de mon avocat. » Déclara-t-elle.

« - Je vous en apporterais un dans peu de temps. » Répondit French, sa patience commençait à diminuer. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et fit signe à la femme de rentrer. Avant qu'elle ait pu en dire davantage, il ferma rapidement la porte. « - Le silence est d'or. » Murmura-t-il à lui-même en verrouillant la porte.

Barnes leva les yeux quand French revint, après avoir porté l'annuaire téléphonique à Relena et repartant avec quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. S'installant sur sa chaise, French regarda son partenaire. « - D'accord, en ce qui concerne l'autre, que dit le psychiatre ? »

« - Tiens, lis toi-même. » Répondit Barnes en lui tendant le rapport.

French le prit et commença à lire, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure. Il lâcha un léger sifflement. « - Eh bien, merde. »

« - Ouais. »

« - On dirait que c'est une femme gravement perturbé. »

« - Assez perturbée et délirante pour tenter de commettre un meurtre. » Dit doucement Barnes.

« - Peut-être que nous aurions dû la mettre dans une cellule capitonnée. »

Barnes renifla. « - J'espère que tu as préparé tes menottes, quand nous lui parlerons et lui dirons de quoi elle est accusée, elle pourrait bien avoir besoin d'être retenue. »

« - Après avoir lu cela, je suis enclin à penser qu'une camisole de force pourrait être plus approprié. Je suppose que ce psychiatre s'y connait bien, elle traite ce genre de choses tous les jours. »

« - Ouais. Tu peux aller la chercher ? »

« - Très bien. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans dix minutes, envoie l'armée à mon secours. » Ricana French alors qu'il sortait.

Barnes ignora son partenaire et prit de nouveau le rapport, ses yeux relisant les informations. Le psychiatre avait fait un travail approfondi et diagnostiquait Dorothy comme une schizophrène, même si elle souffrait principalement de psychose et le psychiatre avait expliqué que la femme s'était mise à délirer quand son amie était venue la voir. Elle avait une obsession malsaine envers la femme connue sous le nom de Relena, au point qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, absolument tout pour voir son amie heureuse. Selon le rapport de Une, Dorothy est, en fait, totalement vouée à Relena et en _tout_ ce que la jeune femme voulait ou faisait. Même si elle semblait tout à fait normal pour les gens autour d'elle, sous son masque, se trouvait une personne impitoyable, calculatrice et froide. Le psychiatre déclarait que d'après son opinion professionnelle, Dorothy, une fois qu'elle avait été pleinement consciente du problème de Relena concernant son petit-ami qui était parti pour un autre homme, avait fait de son seul but d'éliminer la menace et de remettre Relena avec son amant. L'illusion était si forte que Dorothy croyait complètement que ce qu'elle avait fait était juste.

Barnes frémit alors qu'il reposait le rapport. _« C'est une femme dangereuse. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _« Le plus tôt elle aura l'aide dont elle avait besoin et retirée de la société, mieux ce serait pour le grand public. Sans mentionner un certain couple de cowboy. »_ Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de French, escortant la femme à l'intérieur du bureau et la faisant asseoir.

« - Quand allez-vous me libérer ? » Exigea Dorothy. « - Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici contre ma volonté. »

Barnes se frotta les yeux. Cela allait être une longue nuit. « - Mademoiselle Catalonia, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous serez mise en détention provisoire en attendant d'autres investigations. »

« - Pour quelles raisons ? » Gronda Dorothy.

Prenant le papier officiel, Barnes se mit à lire : « - Miss Catalonia, vous êtes présentement accusée des infractions suivantes : tentative de meurtre en trafiquant un bien privé avec l'intention de causer des dommages ou la mort. Diffamation. »

Les sourcils de Dorothy s'étaient froncés alors qu'elle écoutait, puis elle se mit à secouer la tête. « - Tout ça c'est des conneries et vous le savez. Ces accusations ne collent pas, vous n'avez aucune preuve. »

« - C'est là que vous avez tort. J'ai toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin. » Répondit Barnes sèchement.

« - Ca va être la risée de la cour. Officier, avez-vous une idée de qui je suis ? »

« - Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, et croyez-moi, cela ne changera rien même si vous étiez la reine d'Angleterre, ce sont les accusations, j'ai les preuves et vous ferez face à la cour pour être jugée pour les crimes que vous avez commis. »

Dorothy sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « - J'aurais votre insigne pour cela. »

« - French ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je pense que nous pourrions rajouter 'grandeur illusoire' à la liste de la psychiatre. »

French s'étouffa presque avec son rire.

« - Ramène-la à sa cellule et enferme-la. Demande si elle a un avocat ou non et si non, nommes-en un pour elle. Si elle en a un, prend contact avec lui. » Barnes tourna ses yeux froids vers Dorothy. « - Vous allez avoir besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez obtenir, mademoiselle. »

« - Comment osez-vous ! Je vous ferais dépouiller de votre insigne pour cela ! Une fois que mon père saura... »

« - Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait. » Déclara French en captant le mouvement de la jeune femme pour se lever. Il posa fermement une main sur le bras de Dorothy et la conduisit hors du bureau vers les cellules.

Barnes laissa presque retomber sa tête contre le bureau. « - Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours tomber sur des cas de psycho ? »

* * *

><p>Le taxi déposa Heero juste devant l'enceinte du rodéo. Au cours du trajet, la nuit était tombée et la pluie tombée un peu plus tôt avait cessé en laissant une atmosphère fraiche dans l'air. Alors qu'il marchait à travers le camp où se trouvaient encore quelques caravanes, il put voir un feu de camps brûler. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et maintenant il pouvait voir la caravane de Duo parmi quelques-unes restantes. Wing et Scythe étaient tous deux encore dans leur cour et paraissaient assoupis.<p>

Alors qu'il approchait, Wing sentit le parfum de son maître et ses oreilles se dressèrent. Tournant la tête, il repéra la silhouette qui marchait lentement vers lui et laissa sortir un fort hennissement. Le hennissement alerta également Quatre, Trowa et Wufei de la présence d'Heero et les trois cowboys quittèrent le feu de camp pour venir à sa rencontre.

« - Heero ? Comment va Duo ? Est-ce qu'il est resté à l'hôpital où il va revenir ? » Demanda Quatre dès que Heero fut à portée de voix.

Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Duo avait raison, Quatre était dans tous ses états. « - Salut les gars. » Salua-t-il. « - Oui, Duo va passer la nuit à l'hôpital et je vous dirais tout ce que je sais une fois que j'aurais soigné les chevaux, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« - Nous allons t'aider. » Déclara calmement Wufei.

« - Merci. » Heero se dirigea vers la partie de la caravane où se trouvait l'alimentation et sortit de quoi nourrir les deux animaux. Il sortit également deux tapis lourds, un pour Scythe et l'autre pour Wing.

« - Je vais m'occuper de Scythe si tu veux ? » Offrit Quatre.

« - Je vais t'aider. » Déclara Trowa et il ramassa le seau de nourriture.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero et il remit le tapis à Quatre. Il se pencha pour ramasser le tapis de Wing, mais Wufei le prit avant lui.

« - Je vais m'occuper de son tapis pendant que tu lui donnes à manger et le soigne. » Dit doucement Wufei.

Heero hocha la tête et prenant le seau de nourriture, il alla nourrir son cheval.

À eux quatre, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour nourrir et mettre au chaud les équidés. Scythe était un peu contrarié que son maître ne soit pas là, mais le ton apaisant de Quatre calma l'appaloosa et Scythe décida que son estomac devait être satisfait et il plongea la tête dans la mangeoire.

Une fois que les chevaux furent soignés, Heero fut escorté jusqu'au feu de camp et poussait sur un siège. Une tasse de café chaude trouva son chemin dans ses mains et une assiette de poulet et de nouille fut déposée à côté de lui. « - Merci. » Chuchota-t-il et il se mit à manger, buvant une gorgée de café de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était affamé.

Les trois hommes attendirent patiemment qu'Heero ait terminé et après qu'il ait bu la dernière gorgée de son café, ils le regardèrent tous avec expectative.

« - Le médecin voulait garder Duo en observation pour la nuit à cause du méchant coup reçu à la tête et il a une commotion cérébrale. » Commença-t-il. « - Il est très chanceux de ne pas avoir été plus gravement blessé ou même... » La voix d'Heero trembla. « - Ou même tué. » Chuchota-t-il.

« - Quelles sont ses blessures ? » Demanda Wufei alors qu'il posait une main chaude sur l'épaule d'Heero.

Reconnaissant pour le soutien, Heero fixa son café alors qu'il énumérait les blessures de Duo. « - Il a une commotion cérébrale, une morsure à la partie supérieure du bras, une entorse à l'épaule avec certains tendons et ligament déchiraient, plusieurs côtes cassées et un poumon meurtri. »

« - Merde ! » Siffla Quatre entre ses dents.

« - Avez-vous été contacté par la police déjà ? » Demanda doucement Trowa.

Les yeux bleus regardèrent vers le feu. « - Oui. Ils sont venus à l'hôpital et ont pris les déclarations de Duo et les miennes. »

« - Ils étaient là aussi et ont pris les déclarations de chacun d'entre nous, ainsi que celles de Treize et Charlie et d'autres aussi. » Informa Trowa.

« - J'espère qu'ils vont la faire payer, les deux. » Grogna Quatre. « - Elles méritent d'être enfermées et laissées à l'abandon pour ce qu'elles ont fait. »

Trowa passa son bras valide autour de son amant blond. « - Calme-toi, Quat. Je suis sûr que le système judiciaire fera ce qu'il faudra et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu pourras toujours aller les taper. »

Quatre rougit. « - Veux-tu oublier cela ! »

« - Ai-je raté quelque chose ? » Demanda Heero.

Trowa entreprit d'informer Heero sur 'l'attaque' de Quatre sur Dorothy, les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent en écoutant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le petit blond ferait quelque chose comme ça ! Quatre était un homme calme et paisible.

« - Tu l'as frappé ? » Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

« - Ouais, eh bien... » Quatre devint encore plus rouge.

« - Merci, je suis sûr que Duo appréciera lui aussi. » Déclara Heero.

« - Tu ne vas pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

« - Non, ne fais pas cela. Je n'aurais jamais fini d'en entendre parler si Duo le sait. » Gémit Quatre.

« - En parlant de ces chiennes, personne ne sait où elles sont ? » Interrogea Heero, une lueur dans les yeux.

Voyant la lueur, Trowa répondit. « - La dernière fois que nous les avons vus, elles étaient emmenées par la police pour un interrogatoire. »

« - Alors, j'espère que la police les gardera en garde à vue. » Grommela Heero. « - Si jamais je mets la main sur l'une d'elle, en particulier Dorothy, je vais lui tordre le cou. »

« - Et je la tiendrai pour toi. » Promit Wufei.

Ses yeux bleus s'adoucissant, Heero se tourna vers ses trois amis, ses plus proches amis maintenant depuis qu'il avait rencontré Duo. « - Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui pour Duo. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, alors le résultat aurait peut-être été complètement différent. Je vous suis redevable, à tous. »

« - C'était un plaisir, Heero. Duo est notre ami aussi et nous ne voulons jamais le voir, ou toi d'ailleurs, blessé. » Dit Quatre doucement et sincèrement.

« - Merci, je suis fier de vous avoir comme mes amis. »

Le silence tomba sur le groupe pendant quelques minutes alors que chaque homme se perdait dans ses propres pensés. Enfin, Wufei rompit le silence.

« - Je pense que nous devrions tous nous retirer pour la soirée. Ca sera une longue journée avec les affaires à ranger pour rentrer à la maison et découvrir ce qui se passe avec la police et ces deux femmes. »

Quatre bâilla. « - Cela semble être une bonne idée, Wufei. »

« - Je vous dit bonne nuit à tous, alors. »

« - Bonne nuit, Wufei. » Vinrent les trois réponses.

Wufei se leva et se retira dans sa propre caravane, les trois autres se levèrent aussi pour pouvoir se diriger vers leurs caravanes respectives.

« - Veux-tu un coup de main pour vérifier Wing et Scythe ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Je me débrouillerais, mais merci. » Dit Heero.

« - Nous te souhaitons une bonne nuit alors. »

Heero revint à la caravane de Duo et vérifia les chevaux. Il s'attarda un peu après de Scythe, faisant savoir à l'étalon que son maître serait de retour avec lui le lendemain. Wing fut jaloux de l'attention supplémentaire que l'autre poney tacheté obtenait et grogna sa désapprobation. Scythe émit un souffle satisfait à l'attention de l'autre cheval.

A l'intérieur de la caravane, Heero se déshabilla et se coucha dans le lit. Son cœur était lourd, Duo lui manquait tellement, mais il savait que son petit-ami était dans le meilleur endroit possible et qu'il obtenait d'excellent soin. Tirant l'oreiller de Duo contre lui, il passa ses bras autour de lui, le collant contre son thorax et enfouissant son visage dedans. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de Duo et cela diminua la tristesse de son cœur. Avec des pensées de pouvoir ramener Duo à la maison dans la matinée, Heero finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 24**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
>It's the steers and the mud<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Heero renonça à essayer de dormir alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube faisaient leur chemin à travers le paysage. Il s'était tourné et retourné toute la nuit, des images de Duo se faisant attaquer par Reaper revenant sans cesse dans son esprit. Passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués, il se redressa sur le lit et enleva les couvertures. Levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il étira sa colonne vertébrale. Saisissant un jean, il l'enfila rapidement. Une fouille dans son sac lui permit de trouver une chemise propre qui recouvrit bientôt son torse légèrement frais. Enfilant une paire de baskets usés, il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et mit la bouilloire sur le feu.

Alors que l'eau chauffait, Heero sortit dans l'aube sous le chant des oiseaux, notant que le temps semblait être meilleur que la veille. Dès qu'ils entendirent le mouvement, à la fois Wing et Scythe commencèrent à réclamer leurs petits-déjeuners.

« - Ouais, ouais, je viens. » Murmura Heero et il se dirigea vers le compartiment d'alimentation. Remplissant les deux seaux de nourriture, Heero les porta dans la cour, vidant le premier dans la mangeoire de Wing et ensuite l'autre dans celle Scythe. Il fit une pause pour donner quelques tapes à l'appaloosa. « - Nous allons chercher ton maître, ce matin, Scythe. » Dit-il au cheval.

Scythe souffla par les narines dans la mangeoire, envoyant quelques bouts de foin sur Heero.

« - Merci. » Murmura Heero et s'époussetant. Reprenant le seau maintenant vide, Heero retourna vers la caravane et s'arrêta devant Wing. « - Tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter, Wing, nous avons besoin de prendre Duo à l'hôpital et de le ramener chez lui, de sorte que tu seras dans la caravane avec Scythe pendant un bon moment. »

Wing grogna simplement, exhalant l'air dans la mangeoire et envoyant d'autres morceaux de foin sur Heero.

« - Qu'est-ce que les chevaux ont avec le foin ? » Marmonna Heero pour lui-même alors qu'il s'époussetait de nouveau. Saisissant l'autre seau vide, il les reposa dans le compartiment et referma. Le café était le prochain sur son ordre du jour, changer les tapis des chevaux pour en mettre des plus légers pouvait attendre un peu. Il faisait encore assez frais, de telle sorte qu'ils n'auraient aucun désagrément avec leurs tapis actuels pour le moment.

La bouilloire se mit à bouillir quand Heero retourna à l'intérieur de la caravane. Il éteignit rapidement le feu et fit son café. Assit à la petite table, il pensa à la journée à venir, soufflant sur le liquide chaud dans sa tasse avant de le boire.

Il aurait besoin de tout ranger à l'intérieur de la caravane pour voyager. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire dedans. Puis il avait besoin de charger les chevaux dans la caravane, ranger tous leurs équipements avant de démonter les clôtures et les ranger. Une fois que tout cela serait fait, il pourrait se mettre en route pour l'hôpital et prendre Duo.

Duo...

Son esprit se tourna vers le cowboy aux cheveux longs et Heero sentit son corps se réchauffer un peu partout. Il espérait que Duo avait passé une nuit meilleure que la sienne et qu'il se sentirait mieux ce matin. La chute avait été vilaine en soi, mais Reaper l'avait attaqué en plus. Heero frissonna.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua que s'il voulait prendre Duo à huit heures trente, alors il devait se bouger le cul et s'y mettre. Finissant son café, Heero nettoya la tasse et la rangea. Avec un doux soupir, il se mit à ranger l'intérieur de la caravane et de sécuriser le tout pour le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et la maison.

* * *

><p>La nuit de Duo avait été meilleure que celle d'Heero malgré ses blessures. Le docteur Po était venu le vérifier avant qu'elle ne quitte l'hôpital pour la nuit et avait été heureuse de ses progrès. Tous ses signes vitaux revenaient à peu près à la normale, même si sa température était légèrement plus élevée. Elle s'était attendue à cela et n'en était pas inquiète. Son corps avait été blessé donc sa température avait augmentée alors que ses anticorps combattaient pour lui permettre de guérir.<p>

Le cowboy avait toujours mal à la tête et sachant que, malgré les analgésiques, Duo aurait du mal à dormir, elle lui avait prescrit un léger relaxant. Cela ne serait pas un obstacle à la guérison de son corps et le détendrait pour qu'il puisse dormir et laisser son système faire son travail.

Le relaxant fit bien son travail et Duo se sentait complètement détendu. Il ne rêva pas, dormant plutôt d'un sommeil épuisé. Les infirmières le vérifièrent toutes les heures, notant ses signes vitaux qui restaient stables donc il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer.

Duo se réveilla vers sept heures, un peu désorienté. Alors qu'il refaisait surface, ses sens revinrent et lui firent savoir qu'il n'était pas dans son lit à la maison, ce n'était pas non plus celui de la caravane et il fut perdu pendant un moment. L'odeur d'antiseptique atteignit ses narines et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Il se détendit alors que les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit. Il avait fait une mauvaise chute alors qu'il chevauchait Reaper... du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit... Et il avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Le souvenir des yeux bleus inquiets d'Heero lui revint ainsi que la promesse du brun de s'occuper de lui pendant qu'il guérirait. Cela réchauffa tout le corps de Duo.

Il bougea légèrement sur le lit, testant ses blessures. Son épaule et ses côtes étaient très douloureuses et il y avait une légère douleur dans son bras où se trouvait la morsure. Le mal de tête s'était un peu dissipé, mais la douleur était toujours présente sur le côté et l'arrière de sa tête, ce qui devait être l'endroit où il avait dû atterrir sur le sol de l'arène. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer ses doigts sur la bosse, non seulement parce que ses bras étaient vraiment douloureux à déplacer, mais il savait également que cela raviverait la douleur dans sa tête et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir son mal de tête s'aggraver.

Il y eut un léger coup frappé à la porte et l'infirmière-chef passa la tête. « - Ah, monsieur Maxwell, je vois que vous êtes réveillé. » Dit-elle en entrant pleinement dans la chambre, elle s'approcha du lit et saisit la tablette avant de s'approcher du moniteur. Elle nota les nouveaux signes vitaux. « - Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Comme si un cheval m'avait piétiné. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

L'infirmière eut un petit rire. « - Je pense que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. » Répondit-elle. « - Vous êtes un homme très chanceux, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

« - Ouais, je crois que oui. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de l'accident, de sorte que je dois prendre tout le monde au mot sur ça. » Fit Duo en souriant et l'infirmière rougit.

« - Vous serez heureux de savoir que tous vos signes vitaux sont stables et que vous avez très bien dormi toute la nuit. Le docteur Po ne va pas tarder à faire ses visites et si elle est satisfaite de vos résultats, vous serez autorisé à rentrer chez vous aujourd'hui. »

« - Bien. Ne le prenez pas mal ou quoi que ce soit, mais je n'aime pas les hôpitaux et je préfère ne pas être ici. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Il n'y a pas de mal. En fait, je préfère que nous n'ayons jamais de patient gravement blessés. »

« - Amen à cela, mais je pense que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« -Non, ça n'arrivera jamais, pas tant que le genre humain existera. »

« - Au moins, vous aurez toujours un emploi. » Taquina Duo. « - Nous avons toujours besoin d'infirmière pour remettre les jeunes hommes en bonne santé. »

« - Oh, arrêtez. » Fit l'infirmière, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges. « - Les petits-déjeuners ne devraient pas tarder. Pensez-vous pouvoir manger quelque chose ? »

A la mention de nourriture, l'estomac de Duo gronda... fortement. « - Euh... oups ? »

« - Je pense qu'on peut considérer cela comme un oui. » Ricana l'infirmière. « - Je vais voir si je peux vous ramener quelque chose. »

« - Merci. »

« - Pas de quoi. » Et l'infirmière partit chercher un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

Quand elle sortit, Duo regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours relié à une perfusion et il avait vraiment besoin de faire pipi. Il pouvait voir la porte de la salle de bain sur le côté, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de l'atteindre avec la perfusion. Il repéra une sorte de 'bouteille' posée près du lit. _« Je pense que je vais devoir essayer de l'utiliser. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _« C'est ça __ou je__ mouille le lit. » _

Il réussit à se débattre dans le lit et atteindre la bouteille. Son bras protesta sous le mouvement, envoyant quelques vagues de douleur là où il avait été mordu et jusqu'à son épaule. Duo l'ignora, le besoin de se soulager étant supérieur. Il réussit à prendre la bouteille et la posa sur ses genoux, il retira la protection et la glissa sous les draps. Puis vint le problème suivant : pouvoir sortir son boxer et faire dans la bouteille.

Se concentrant, il réussit à sécuriser la bouteille alors qu'il utilisait sa main pour baisser son boxer. Plaçant la tête de sa queue dans la bouteille, il poussa un fort soupir de soulagement alors qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller et remplir la bouteille. Ses yeux se fermèrent de bonheur alors que sa vessie se vidait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il fit face à un nouveau défi : la façon de sortir la bouteille maintenant plutôt bien remplie de sous les draps et la reposer sur la table sans renverser le contenu alors qu'il avait l'usage que d'une seule main.

« - Merde. Merde ! » Maudit-il, la bouteille refusant de coopérer.

« - Monsieur Maxwell, vous allez bien ? »

Duo leva les yeux pour voir la même infirmière de tout à l'heure revenir dans sa chambre. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, mais réussit à donner une réponse. « - Ah, désolé pour le langage, je me dispute un peu avec cette bouteille. Elle ne veut pas ressortir de sous les draps. »

« - Laissez-moi vous aider. » Dit l'infirmière et elle s'approcha du lit.

Maintenant, Duo était plus que rouge alors que l'infirmière soulevait le drap et saisissait la bouteille récalcitrante, l'enlevant et remettant la protection dessus. Toujours rougissant, Duo ignora la douleur dans son bras alors qu'il remettait lui-même son boxer en place. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que l'infirmière fasse ça pour lui aussi !

« - Vous auriez dû m'appeler. » Réprimanda l'infirmière.

« - Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si difficile, je voulais seulement faire pipi. » Se défendit Duo.

« - La prochaine fois, sonnez et une infirmière viendra vous aider. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« - Oui, madame. » Répondit timidement Duo et jura qu'il allait attendre Heero soit là s'il voulait de nouveau aller aux toilettes.

« - Voilà votre petit-déjeuner, je vais vous redresser pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise. » Déclara l'infirmière. Elle alla jusqu'à la tête du lit de Duo et le souleva un peu, arrangeant les oreillers et les mettant derrière lui pour qu'il soit plus redressé. Faisant glisser la tablette, elle la positionna sur les genoux de Duo et retourna dans le couloir pour récupérer le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Un nouveau réglage de la tablette, puis elle le laissa profiter de sa nourriture, promettant de revenir quand il aurait terminé et retirer la perfusion.

Une fois que l'infirmière eut disparu, Duo souleva les couvercles couvrant les assiettes pour voir ce qui était au menu. L'arôme vint lui chatouiller le nez et il inhala profondément. Il y avait un petit bol de flocon d'avoine, des œufs brouillés avec quelques toasts, un yaourt et un verre de jus d'orange. Prenant la fourchette avec son seul bras valide, il se mit à manger son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Heero avait réussi à ranger la caravane et tout le matériel qui n'était pas utilisé pour les chevaux. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de vider les seaux d'eau, charger les chevaux et démanteler les cours. Sa montre disait qu'il était sept heures trente. Décidant qu'il pouvait prendre quelques minutes de pause, il retourna à l'intérieur de la caravane pour faire un autre café. Avec une tasse dans la main, il retourna dehors et s'assit sur les marches de la caravane.<p>

« - Bonjour, Heero. »

Heero leva les yeux pour voir Trowa marcher vers lui, son bras mordu ramenait contre sa poitrine avec une écharpe de fortune.

« - Bonjour Trowa. Je vois que Quatre t'a fourni les premiers soins. »

« - Ouais, on peut dire ça. Personnellement, je pense que c'est un peu trop, mais c'est plus facile de lui céder que d'argumenter. » Soupira Trowa.

Heero eut un petit rire. « - Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. »

« - Comment as-tu dormi ? »

« - Pas trop bien. »

« - As-tu pris un petit-déjeuner déjà ? »

« - Non, je ne compte pas en prendre. Je préfère m'affairer à tout préparer pour pouvoir prendre Duo à l'hôpital pour huit heures trente. »

« - Tu dois manger quelque chose, Heero. En fait, nous avons deviné que tu sauterais le petit-déjeuner alors Quatre m'a envoyé te chercher. Il a cuisiné pour nourrir une armée et il m'a donné des instructions strictes pour que je te ramène avec moi. Alors, s'il te plait, fais-moi une faveur et vient avec moi, sinon Quatre sera sur mon dos pour le reste de la journée. »

Trowa avait dit ces mots d'une telle façon et ajouté à l'expression de son visage, qu'Heero savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas refuser. Quatre pouvait être assez effrayant quand il le voulait. « - Bien, je vais venir manger avec vous, juste pour te sauver de Blondie. »

« - Merci. » Trowa soupira de soulagement. « - Wufei se joint à nous aussi et il était presque prêt quand je suis parti donc je propose que nous nous bougions le cul. »

« - D'accord. Je vais poser ma tasse à l'intérieur. » Heero retourna dans la caravane et posa sa tasse dans le petit évier. Faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre, il prit son chapeau et retourna dehors pour marcher avec Trowa vers la caravane de Quatre.

Une fois que le petit-déjeuner fut terminé, Heero remercia le blond et son compagnon pour leur hospitalité. Échangeant des poignées de main et les numéros de téléphone avec les trois autres cowboys et en promettant de les contacter une fois que Duo serait rentré à la maison, Heero prit congé. Wufei offrit de l'aider à charger les deux chevaux et démonter les cours et Heero accepta l'offre généreuse.

En un rien de temps, les chevaux furent à l'intérieur et prêt à voyager, les cours furent démantelées et remise à leur place dans la caravane et tout ce qui restait à faire à Heero était de se mettre derrière le volant et prendre la route. Remerciant de nouveau Wufei pour son aide, Heero monta dans la caravane et entreprit le lent voyage à travers le paddock en direction de la route principale. Alors qu'il passait devant les locaux de la direction, il repéra Treize qui en sortait. Treize vit Heero et lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Arrêtant doucement la caravane, Heero baissa la fenêtre alors que Treize approchait.

Ils échangèrent des salutations avant que Treize demande des nouvelles de Duo et Heero lui fournit les informations qu'il avait. Treize lui transmit également ses préoccupations concernant les circonstances de l'accident de Duo et fit savoir au cowboy que les organisateurs avait également demandé une enquête approfondi sur l'incident et entrerait en contact avec eux deux pour avoir leurs déclarations. Après avoir échangé des informations sur l'enquête de la police, Treize laissa partir Heero, promettant de rester en contact et de leur faire savoir ce qui se passait en ce qui concernait l'enquête des dirigeants.

Une fois de plus, Heero se remit en marche et quand il atteignit la route, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et mit le cap sur l'hôpital et un certain cowboy devait certainement l'attendre.

* * *

><p>« - Tout est en ordre, monsieur Maxwell. » Dit Sally en remettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou. « - Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour un complément antibiotique et des analgésiques si vous en avez besoin. Je vais vous en fournir quelques-uns pour tenir quelques jours jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez ceux de l'ordonnance. » Le médecin prit une grande enveloppe. « - Tous vos scans et radiographies sont ici, accompagnés d'une lettre de ma part détaillant vos blessures et le traitement que je vous ai donné. Vous devrez les donner à votre médecin habituel une fois que vous rentrerez chez vous. Si il a des questions, dites-lui de m'appeler, mon numéro figure sur la lettre. De même, si vous avez une quelconque préoccupation, appelez-moi et je ferais ce que je peux pour vous. »<p>

« - Merci, docteur Po, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire et il serra la main du médecin.

« - C'était un plaisir, monsieur Maxwell. Rappelez-vous à l'avenir que l'idée de monter un cheval sauvage est de rester _sur_ l'animal. »

Duo rigola. « - Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler. » Répondit-il. « - Suis-je libre de partir alors ? »

« - Oui. Si vous pouvez signer au bas de ces papiers de décharge, vous êtes libre de partir dès que votre ami sera là. »

« - Merci. » Duo griffonna sa signature sur les documents et se calfeutra sur les oreillers.

Alors que Sally était sur le point de sortir, Heero arriva.

« - Désolé, je suis un peu en retard. » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. On pouvait y lire huit heures cinquante. « - J'ai eu du mal à trouver un endroit pour garer la caravane. »

« - Je peux imaginer. » Fit Duo en rigolant.

« - Tout va bien ? Est-ce que Duo est autorisé à partir ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Oui, il a signé les papiers de décharge, il a son ordonnance de médicaments et tous les papiers nécessaires à donner à son médecin traitant, alors il est prêt à partir. » Déclara Sally.

« - Je vous remercie, docteur Po. » Répondit Heero et il serra la main du médecin.

« - C'était un plaisir. Maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai beaucoup d'autres patients à voir. Au revoir, Monsieur Maxwell, monsieur Yuy. » Sally hocha la tête aux deux hommes et prit congé.

Une fois que le médecin fut parti, Heero s'approcha du lit de son petit-ami, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « - Tu es prêt à partir d'ici ? »

« - Plus que prêt. »

« - Bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de laisser les chevaux à l'intérieur de la caravane stationné pendant trop longtemps. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Répondit Duo. « - S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as apporté des vêtements ? »

« - Aurais-je permis que tu sortes de l'hôpital seulement avec ton boxer et cette robe de papier ? » Taquina Heero.

« - J'espère que non. » Renifla Duo.

« - Tiens. » Heero posa un petit sac sur le lit.

« - Merci. » Duo fouilla dans le sac et sortit un jean, une chemise et un boxer propre. « - Je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain. »

« - Tu vas pouvoir marcher là-bas par toi-même ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Ouais, ça ira. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'appellerais. » Saisissant les vêtements, Duo se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain où il se soulagea à nouveau avant d'enfiler les vêtements qu'Heero avait apporté. Entièrement habillé, il sortit et trouva Heero en train de l'attendre assit sur le lit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dois prendre avec toi ? » Demanda Heero.

Mettant son linge sale dans le sac, Duo ouvrit ensuite la petite armoire et retira un sac en papier qui contenait ses vêtements qu'il portait quand il avait été admis à l'hôpital. Il en sortit ses bottes et les enfila avant de remettre le sac à Heero. « - Juste l'enveloppe contenant mes examens que le doc m'a donné. Oh et mes médicaments. » Saisissant les quelques plaques de pilule sur la table de nuit, Duo les remit à Heero qui les plaça dans le sac avec le reste.

« - Tu as tout ? »

« - Ouais. Allons-y. » Répondit Duo.

Alors que le couple était sur le point de partir, ils furent confrontés à une infirmière et un fauteuil roulant. Duo fit un drôle d'air en voyant le fauteuil et Heero ricana.

« - Monsieur Maxwell. Je suis là pour vous escorter vers la sortie. » Déclara l'infirmière. « - Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir dans le fauteuil, je vais vous emmener en bas. »

« - Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher. » Répondit Duo avec un regard de dédain sur le fauteuil roulant.

« - J'en suis sûre mais c'est la politique de l'hôpital. Tous les patients partent avec l'aide d'un fauteuil roulant. » Le ton de l'infirmière disait à Duo que s'il voulait partir, ça serait à sa façon à elle ou pas du tout.

Voyant son petit-ami ouvrir la bouche pour faire valoir le point, Heero intervint. « - Duo, écoute l'infirmière et monte dans le fauteuil roulant, sinon nous serons là toute la journée et les chevaux seront impatients dans la caravane. »

Cela convaincu Duo et avec un soupir, il s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant. « - Bon, vous gagnez. Roulez-moi hors d'ici. »

« - Je vous remercie, monsieur Maxwell. » L'infirmière prit les poignées et se mit à pousser, Heero suivant derrière.

Une fois que la chaise fut devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, Duo remercia l'infirmière et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, il se rua vers les portes et la liberté. Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il courrait après son compagnon capricieux.

« - Ralentit Duo. » Appela-t-il.

Une fois que Duo fut sûr qu'il était loin de l'hôpital, il s'arrêta pour qu'Heero puisse le rattraper et fit un sourire penaud à l'autre cowboy. « - Désolé, je voulais sortir de là avant qu'elles aient pu trouver quelque chose pour me retenir. »

« - C'est bon, je comprends. Tout est fini de toute façon. »

Le couple marcha en silence vers l'endroit où Heero avait réussi à garer la caravane. De légers bruits de déplacement provenaient des chevaux à l'intérieur et Heero grimpa sur le côté pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir que les deux cow-pony étaient bien.

« - Ils vont bien. » Fit-il savoir à Duo quand il redescendit.

« - Bien. » Répondit Duo. « - Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à la conduire ? »

« - Je l'ai conduit ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Heero avec un sourire. « - C'est très semblable à la mienne, donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais un problème. »

« - Merci, je ne pense pas être en état de conduire pour le moment. » Il hocha la tête en direction de son bras bandé et l'autre bras qui était en écharpe pour empêcher de tirer sur les muscles de l'épaule et des ligaments déchirés.

Ouvrant la portière passagère, Heero resta derrière Duo, prêt à aider l'autre cowboy s'il avait besoin d'aide pour monter. Duo se débrouilla seul avec une légère grimace et s'assit sur le siège passager. Heero referma la portière derrière lui et fit le tour pour prendre place derrière le volant. Puis Heero commença à manœuvrer la caravane hors du parking.

* * *

><p>Duo regardait le paysage défilé alors qu'Heero circulait à travers la ville et sur la route qui les ramènerait au ranch de Duo. Une fois qu'ils furent sur les routes de campagne et qu'Heero était à l'aise avec sa façon de conduire, Duo commença à poser des questions.<p>

« - As-tu eu des nouvelles des flics ? »

« - Non, pas encore. » Répondit Heero. « - Treize m'a intercepté alors que je quittais le rodéo. Apparemment, le conseil d'administration du rodéo est également tenu de faire une enquête sur l'incident et prendra probablement contact avec nous deux pour prendre nos déclarations. »

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi servira ma déclaration, je ne peux pas me souvenir de rien. » Déclara Duo. « - Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas avoir une copie de nos dépositions à la police ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Heero. « - Je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant, ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus facile. »

« - Je pense qu'ils mettront tout en relation quand ils auront fini. »

« - Ouais. »

« - Comment vont les autres ? Je les appellerais dès que nous serons de retour à La Grange, j'ai besoin de les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait, même si je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. D'après ce que tu as dit, s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, je serais un hamburger maintenant. »

« - Je préfère ne plus y penser. » Déclara Heero avec un frisson. « - C'était horrible de regarder cela se produire. »

« - Désolé pour ça. »

« - Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était la faute de cette chienne de Dorothy. J'espère qu'ils la jetteront en prison. En fait, je voudrais passer cinq minutes seul avec cette chienne. » Grommela Heero.

« - Peut-être que nous devrions l'enfermer avec Reaper et voir comment elle s'en sort. » Suggéra Duo avec un clin d'œil.

« - Pas une mauvaise idée, mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que le conseil d'administration nous permettra d'avoir à faire à lui de nouveau. » Répondit Heero.

« - Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce cheval pour qu'il soit ainsi. » Murmura Duo. « - Il doit y avoir une raison, les chevaux ne naissent généralement pas méchants et sans pitié. »

« - Non, ils ne le sont pas. »

« - Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, si quelqu'un a été cruel avec lui ou s'il a eu une mauvaise expérience dans son passé. » Déclara pensivement Duo.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que nous ne le saurons jamais. Treize ne sait pas pourquoi il est ainsi et c'est lui qui gère les chevaux sauvages. »

« - Zechs ne savait pas non plus. » Répondit Duo. « - Je lui en avais parlé une fois et il a dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce qui a rendu Reaper ainsi envers les cowboys. C'est une véritable honte si, en dessous de ce tempérament, il y a un cheval gentil. »

« - Je pense que c'est quelque chose que nous ne saurons jamais. » Déclara Heero.

Duo alluma la radio et choisi une station. Une musique douce sortit des haut-parleurs et les deux cowboys se détendirent alors que les kilomètres défilaient. Les pensées de Reaper se trouvaient encore dans leurs esprits respectifs, chaque cowboy réfléchissant aux raisons possibles de la haine du cheval sauvage.

Ce qui était arrivé pour transformer Reaper en ce qu'il était, aucun des deux ne pouvaient se l'imaginer.

Toutefois, en dépit de leurs pensées contraires, dans un avenir pas trop lointain, ils apprendraient l'histoire de Reaper.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 25**

**By ShenLong1**

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
>It's dust and mud<br>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

« - Venez, mademoiselle. » L'officier French fit signe à Relena de sortir de la voiture de patrouille. Ils entrèrent dans le poste de police où French escorta Relena à la réception. Barnes apparut derrière eux avec une brassée de document. « - Installez-vous là-bas, je serais à vous dans un instant. » Déclara French.

Relena s'assit à l'endroit indiqué, l'air toujours renfrogné installé sur son visage. Elle était fatiguée, affamée et très irritée d'avoir dû passer la nuit en cellule. Elle avait contacté son avocat qui avait prit rendez-vous avec elle plus tard ce jour-là pour examiner les accusations portées contre elle et préparer sa défense.

Barnes et French allèrent poser la paperasse qu'ils avaient ramenée avec eux de leur visite au juge Marks au palais de justice local et trièrent la paperasse dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois les papiers en main, French appela Relena.

« - J'ai besoin que vous signez au bas de ceci. » Informa Barnes à Relena dont les yeux se plissèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Patiemment, Barnes se mit à expliquer à la femme. « - Il s'agit d'une déclaration des accusations portées contre vous avec la date d'audience et l'heure à laquelle vous devez vous présenter au tribunal. Celle-ci est une liste des biens que vous aviez en arrivant au poste de police que vous avez besoin de signer pour confirmer qu'ils vous ont tous été rendu dans le même état. La dernière feuille est les conditions du cautionnement. N'hésitez pas à lire toutes les feuilles et signez ici, ici et ici. » Dit Barnes en faisant une croix sur chacun des endroits où Relena devait signer.

Prenant les feuilles, Relena les parcourut. « - Puis-je en obtenir une copie ? »

« - Bien sûr. On va également transmettre des copies à votre avocat qui pourra nous contacter pour de plus amples informations en ce qui concerne les accusations. »

« - Et mes biens ? »

French déposa un sac en papier sur le comptoir. « - Toutes vos affaires sont là. Je vous suggère de vérifier. »

« - J'en ai bien l'intention. » Répliqua dédaigneusement Relena.

Il fallut quinze minutes à Relena pour lire tous les documents et vérifier ses biens. Enfin satisfaite, elle signa et remit les papiers.

« - Je vous remercie. Je vais aller les photocopier et vous donner vos exemplaires. » Dit Barnes en disparaissant dans une pièce.

« - Quand pourrais-je voir Dorothy ? » Exigea Relena.

« - Je crains que vous ne pouvez pas. » Répondit French.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Votre amie est accusée de faits similaires aux vôtres, comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir. Et étant donné que vous êtes toutes les deux accusés de crimes semblables et contre la même personne, en vertu de la loi, vous ne pouvez pas interagir avec elle. Aussi, je suppose que votre amie sera placée en détention provisoire jusqu'à la date d'audience. » French fit un petit sourire satisfait à la jeune femme.

« - Placée en détention provisoire ? » Chuchota Relena.

« - Oui. Compte tenu de son état mental actuel, il est habituel que l'accusé reste en détention jusqu'à leur comparution devant le tribunal. Après avoir parlé avec le juge plus tôt et qu'on lui a fourni tous les documents concernant votre amie, une fois que le juge aura lu et compris toutes les informations relatives et parlé avec l'accusée, il est très improbable que votre amie soit libérée avant son audience. Principalement pour la sécurité du défendeur, ainsi que pour elle-même. » French prenait un grand plaisir à informer Relena de l'état de son amie en ce moment.

« - Nous verrons ça ! » Gronda Relena. Son esprit travaillait déjà avec surmenage, l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait l'intention de faire était de voir son avocat et tenter d'organiser une rencontre avec Dorothy et voir si elle ne pouvait pas obtenir la libération de la femme également.

Barnes revint avec la paperasse et donna les copies à Relena. « - Voici vos copies, madame. Nous nous verrons dans quatre semaines pour l'audience. »

Relena arracha les papiers des mains de l'officier et les fourra dans son sac à main. Sans un regard en arrière, elle fila sur ses talons hauts et sortit du poste de police.

« - Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. » Déclara Barnes.

« - Mieux que je m'y attendais. » Répondit French. « - Tu veux un café ? »

« - Tu payes ? »

« - Ouais. Je pense que nous en méritons bien un après avoir traité avec elle, pour ne pas mentionner la psychotique. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous devons encore faire face à l'autre quand nous l'emmènerons au juge Marks et une dose de caféine est une bonne idée. »

« - Tu parles. » Renifla French. « - Je reviens tout de suite. »

« - Je vais commencer à préparer tous les documents pour le transfert de Catalonia en hôpital psychiatrique pendant que tu vas chercher le café, je suis presque sûr que c'est là qu'elle sera envoyée une fois que le juge aura lu ce rapport psychiatrique. »

« - D'accord. »

* * *

><p>Duo s'assoupit légèrement au cours du trajet en direction de La Grange Ranch. Malgré avoir bien dormi la nuit précédente, la chaleur du soleil par la fenêtre et le doux balancement de la caravane le plongea dans un léger sommeil. Heero continuait de conduire, soulagé d'avoir son petit-ami à côté de lui et en toute sécurité.<p>

Les kilomètres défilaient et c'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand Heero tourna sur la route qui les mènerait au ranch de Duo. La caravane ralentit alors qu'ils se rapprochaient et Duo ouvrit les yeux quand il détecta le changement de vibrations du véhicule.

« - Nous sommes bientôt à la maison. » Déclara doucement Heero.

Duo sourit en réponse et bâilla. « - Merci de conduire Scythe et moi à la maison. »

« - C'est un plaisir. » Répondit Heero avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

« - Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'Heero tournait dans l'allée et passait sous l'enseigne indiquant 'La Grange Ranch'.

« - Rien. » Répondit Heero.

« - Heero, je te connais mieux que ça. Il y a quelque chose dans ta tête maintenant, dis-moi ce que c'est, s'il te plait ? »

Sachant qu'il était découvert, Heero soupira. « - J'espérais que je pourrais rester un certain temps pour t'aider, tu sais, avec le ranch et tout ça. Tu vas trouver ça un peu difficile à faire avec tes blessures. »

Le visage de Duo s'illumina. « - Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à rester et me donner un coup de main ? » Secrètement, il avait espéré qu'Heero le proposerait. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment il fera face par lui-même et Heero avait déjà tant fait pour lui et leur relation était encore dans les premiers stades, Duo ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour le demander à l'autre cowboy.

Heero hocha la tête.

« - Mais que vas-tu faire pour ton propre ranch ? Tu as tes propres bovins et tout, je ne peux pas t'imposer cela. »

« - Le bétail sera très bien. Ils sont tous dans les pâturages avec un ruisseau naturel qui traverse la propriété. Je n'ai pas à les conduire sur le marché avant deux mois, car ils ne sont pas prêts, alors tout ce que j'ai à faire comme travail, c'est inspecté les clôtures et ce genre de choses. Je peux appeler mon voisin Alex et lui demander de vérifier les bovins de temps à autres quand il va s'occuper des siens. Je sais que ça ne le dérangera pas et s'il y a un problème, il me le fera savoir et je pourrais rentrer rapidement pour régler le problème. »

« - On dirait que tu as réponse à tout. » Rigola Duo.

Heero se cacha timidement derrière ses mèches de cheveux. « - Je vais rester seulement si tu me veux bien. »

« - Oh, Heero, je serais ravi que tu séjournes avec moi et je te remercie pour l'offre, j'apprécie vraiment. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de faire grand-chose avec ces blessures avant une ou deux semaines, mais j'aurais quand même dû essayer. »

« - Alors, c'est réglé. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de gérer sans mon aide. » Heero ralentit la caravane et l'arrêta dans la petite cour située derrière la maison de Duo.

Les deux hommes descendirent et allèrent à l'arrière de la caravane. « - Tu veux les descendre en premier ou préparer les écuries d'abord ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Mieux vaut les sortir d'abord, ils ont été enfermé pendant un certain temps et bien que je ne sache pas à propos de Wing, mais Scythe va bientôt commencer à s'agiter s'il n'est pas autorisé à descendre. »

« - On les met dans l'enclos ? »

« - Ouais. Je vais partir devant et ouvrir la barrière si ça ne te dérange pas de les descendre ? »

« - Pas de soucis. » Heero défit la poignée et commença à abaisser la rampe. À l'intérieur de la caravane, les deux chevaux commençaient à grogner et s'agiter. Scythe avait flairé sa maison et voulait descendre, maintenant ! Wing agitait follement sa queue et bien que ce ne soit pas sa maison, il se rappelait le ranch où il avait séjourné avec l'autre tacheté.

« - Oui, j'arrive. » Grogna Heero et il grimpa à l'intérieur. Il pensa qu'il serait mieux s'il descendait Scythe d'abord et se diriger vers la corde pour détacher l'appaloosa.

Scythe se calma quand Heero tira légèrement sur la corde pour le faire calmement et tranquillement sortir à reculons de la caravane. Il donna un léger coup de dent sur la croupe de l'autre patchwork alors qu'il quittait la caravane et marchait sur la terre ferme.

Wing s'agita et tira sur sa corde en sentant le coup sur sa croupe et plaqua ses oreilles en arrière. Il ferait payer ce monstre éclaboussé pour ça !

« - Wing, calme-toi et comporte-toi bien. » Gronda Heero, il n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Scythe et donc ne savait pas pourquoi son cheval s'agitait d'une telle manière. Scythe regarda le cowboy avec une expression innocente sur son visage alors qu'il soufflait doucement par les narines. « - Allez, Scythe. » Exhorta Heero et il conduisit l'étalon vers l'enclos où Duo attendait.

Scythe agita sa queue alors qu'il suivait doucement Heero hors de la caravane et en direction du corral. Wing tourna la tête et regarda son rival. Ses oreilles étaient collées contre le crâne alors que la jalousie coulait à travers son cœur. Plissant les yeux, Wing décida qu'il effacerai bientôt cette expression satisfaite du museau de cet âne. Quand Wing en aurait terminé avec lui, ce vulgaire poney serait aussi pâle que les tâches stupides qu'il arborait sur sa croupe !

Après avoir déposé Scythe dans l'enclos, Heero retourna chercher Wing. L'Horse Paint descendit de la rampe, reniflant et regardant autour de lui. « - Calme-toi, Wing ! » Réprimanda Heero et donna un coup sec sur la corde. Wing se calma et poussa son museau contre la poitrine de son maître pour s'excuser. Heero caressa l'étalon entre les deux yeux. « - C'est mieux, mon garçon. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ? Nous allons rester ici pour quelques jours afin d'aider Duo donc je te suggère d'apprendre à t'entendre avec Scythe et bien te comporter. Rappelle-toi, nous sommes des invités ici, alors je m'attends à ce que tu agisses comme tel. »

Wing ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que son maître disait, mais il écoutait avec attention. Après que son maître lui ait fait traverser la cour et mit dans le corral à côté de Scythe, Wing fit en sorte de rester près d'Heero, frottant son visage contre son bras en un geste affectueux. Heero répondit en tapotant le cou noir et blanc. En passant la barrière, Wing garda son arrière-train bien hors de portée des dents de Scythe. Heero lui donna une carotte et Wing la croqua avec impatience, allant jusqu'à courber la lèvre en direction de l'autre étalon dans un geste qui disait clairement : 'je suis plus aimé que toi'.

Scythe renifla et détourna la tête du pot de peinture. Il s'agissait de son territoire et il avait pleinement l'intention de le faire avoir à l'autre patchwork !

Regardant les pitreries des deux étalons, Duo lâcha un doux soupir. « - Je me demande s'ils vont se calmer et s'accepter l'un et l'autre ? »

« - Tant pis s'ils ne le font pas, je ne suis pas sur le point de renoncer à toi juste parce que mon cheval a un accrochage avec le tien. » Répondit Heero.

Duo ricana. « - J'espère qu'ils s'accepteront très bientôt, parce que je ne prévois pas non plus de te laisser. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Heero à ces mots et il se tourna vers le cowboy qui avait capturé son cœur. Se penchant, son souffle caressa la joue de Duo alors qu'il observait ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, demandant la permission. Duo répondit en fermant la distance entre eux et posa sa bouche sur celle d'Heero pour un tendre, mais également chaud, baiser.

Le baiser laissa un peu à bout de souffle Heero et ses yeux étaient brillants quand ils se séparèrent. « - Je pense que je devrais nettoyer la caravane et la garer avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Je vais commencer à ramener les aliments à l'intérieur et remplir les seaux d'eau pour les chevaux. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

« - Mmm, ok. »

Le couple se sépara pour compléter les différentes tâches qui devaient être faites avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière du jour.

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. » Se plaignit Dorothy pour la dixième fois. « - Mademoiselle Relena a été libérée, alors pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? »<p>

« - Le juge a refusé de vous libérer en raison de votre, dirons-nous, 'obsession' envers mademoiselle Peacecraft et son petit-ami. » Expliqua de nouveau l'officier Barnes avec une voix patiente. Il pensait sérieusement à enregistrer sa réponse et avoir juste à presser le bouton lecture à chaque fois que la femme ouvrait la bouche !

« - Je voudrais voir mon avocat. » Dit de nouveau Dorothy.

« - Votre avocat a été contacté et prendra rendez-vous avec vous un peu plus tard, une fois que vous serez installée. » Déclara Barnes.

« - Ou m'emmenez-vous ? Ce n'est pas la route par où nous sommes venus. »

« - Non, ce n'est pas la même route et nous n'allons pas revenir au poste de police. Nous vous conduisons dans une installation du gouvernement où vous serez détenue jusqu'à votre audience. »

Dorothy fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre. « - Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant ses poignets qui étaient menottés. « - Ca me serre les poignets. »

« - Malheureusement, oui, elles sont nécessaires. Toutes les personnes qui sont accusées d'un crime comme le vôtre doivent être déplacés avec des menottes. Dites-vous que vous êtes chanceuse, nous ne vous avons pas mis de fers aux pieds. » Grogna Barnes. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. « - Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il à French qui était au volant.

« - Environ cinq minutes. » Répondit French.

« - Bon. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de Valium au moment où nous arriverons. »

« - Elle n'est pas mauvaise au point de nécessiter une sédation. » Répondit French.

« - Je ne voulais pas dire pour elle, je voulais dire pour moi. »

French ricana.

* * *

><p>Une fois que Heero eut terminé le nettoyage de la caravane, Duo déverrouilla la maison et donna un coup de main au cowboy pour mettre toutes leurs affaires à l'intérieur. Ranger les équipements des chevaux fut la tâche suivante, Heero plaçant ce dont il n'aurait pas besoin dans sa propre caravane, mais il mit sa selle et sa bride dans la sellerie de Duo ainsi que le reste du matériel du natté. Il aurait besoin de maintenir Wing en forme tout en restant avec Duo.<p>

Une fois la caravane vide, Duo la verrouilla. « - Je suppose que nous devrions nourrir les chevaux et les préparer pour la nuit avant que nous obtenions quelque chose à manger. »

« - Ouais, ça commence à devenir assez sombre et j'ai plutôt faim. » Répondit Heero. Ça faisait longtemps depuis le petit-déjeuner et aucun des hommes avaient ressenti le besoin de s'arrêter pour prendre une bouchée sur le chemin du retour, alors ils avaient assez faim maintenant.

« - J'ai besoin d'une douche aussi. » Déclara Duo et fronça le nez alors qu'il se reniflait.

Heero se mit à rire. « - Cela risque être délicat avec tous ces bandages. »

« - Je pourrais toujours te demande que tu me laves au lit. » Suggéra Duo, une lueur méchamment taquine dans ses yeux.

Heero devint rouge vif et ne sut pas quoi dire. Heureusement pour lui, Wing interrompit le moment en hennissant fortement. « - Mieux vaut nous occuper des chevaux, nous nous soucierons de l'hygiène personnelle plus tard. » Marmonna-t-il.

Ricanant, Duo le suivit en amenant son propre cheval à l'intérieur pour la nuit.

* * *

><p>« - C'était délicieux. » Déclara Heero alors qu'il se calait en arrière sur sa chaise et frottait son estomac rassasié.<p>

Un léger rot échappa à Duo. « - Oups, désolé. » S'excusa-t-il. « - Je n'appellerais pas ça de la cuisine gastronomique, mais ça remplit bien. »

« - C'est surprenant de voir combien les haricots peuvent être bons à déguster quand on a vraiment faim. » Sourit Heero. Puis il prit leurs assiettes et les emmena à l'évier. « - Je vais faire la vaisselle. »

« - Merci. Tu veux un café ? »

« - Seulement si tu en fais un. »

« - Bien sûr. » Duo s'agita autour de la cuisine, utilisant son bras mordu pour prendre les tasses, le sucre, le lait et le café. C'était un processus lent, mais il était déterminé à faire des choses pour lui-même. Heero le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais n'intervint pas pour l'aider. Duo avait sa fierté et il était nécessaire qu'il soit en mesure de faire des choses pour lui-même.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, Heero porta leur tasse jusqu'à salon où Duo était installé sur le canapé et se posa aux côtés de Duo quand ce dernier attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Ils venaient de s'installer pour regarder un documentaire quand le téléphone de Duo sonna.

« - Bigre. » Maudit Duo et il se leva du canapé. « - Je reviens dans une minute. » Dit-il à Heero.

Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le téléphone, il décrocha l'appareil. « - La Grange Ranch. »

Heero resta dans le salon, ses oreilles captant un mot ici et là de la conversation, mais ne chercha pas à écouter. Lorsque Duo revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air pensif sur le visage, la curiosité de Heero augmenta de plusieurs crans. « - Important ? » Demanda-t-il quand Duo se réinstalla sur le canapé.

« - Je suppose que oui. » Murmura distraitement Duo alors qu'il prenait sa tasse de café à moitié pleine.

Décidant qu'il n'avait pas à pousser pour avoir plus d'informations, Heero reporta son regard sur la télévision.

« - Désolé, Heero. » Commença Duo, mais Heero l'interrompit.

« - Non, Duo. C'est tout à fait correct. Ce n'est pas mes affaires. » Sourit Heero.

« - En fait, si ça l'est. C'était l'officier Barnes. Il appelait pour me faire savoir ce qui se passait par rapport à ces deux femmes. Il comptait t'appeler aussi, mais quand je lui ai dit que tu restais ici avec moi pour m'aider pendant ma guérison, il m'a demandé de te transmettre les informations également. »

« - Je vois. » Le cœur d'Heero se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. « - Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« - Eh bien que Relena et Dorothy ont été accusées de diffamation et cela sur plusieurs niveaux si les journaux décident de publier l'histoire. Relena a également été accusée d'Instigation de tentative de meurtre... »

Les sourcils d'Heero grimpèrent jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

« - Dorothy a été également accusée de diffamation, mais aussi de tentative de meurtre et altération de biens privés avec l'intention de causer des dommages ou la mort. » Duo s'arrêta un instant. « - Relena a été libérée sous caution, mais Dorothy est actuellement dans un hôpital pour déficients mentaux, ou hôpital psychiatrique pour faire simple et elle y restera sous observation psychiatrique et recevra des soins jusqu'à l'audience, qui est d'ailleurs dans quatre semaines. Apparemment, les journalistes seront convoqués très prochainement aussi. »

« - Eh bien merde ! » Dit Heero. « - J'ai toujours pensé que cette femme n'avait pas les deux rames dans l'eau, mais ça doit vraiment être grave s'ils la gardent sous surveillance psychiatrique. »

Duo ricana. « - Les deux rames dans l'eau ? »

« - Si tu préfères, elle a des kangourous dans la tête ? »

« - Ou tu pourrais aussi faire avec : S'il vous plait que quelqu'un appelle l'hôpital pour les prévenir qu'un patient s'est échappé. » Répondit Duo.

Heero se mit à rire et Duo se joignit à lui, se tenant les côtes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand ils se furent tous les deux un peu calmé, Duo reprit la conversation d'origine, à savoir ce que Barnes lui avait dit. « - Sérieusement, Barnes dit qu'ils l'ont emmené voir un psychiatre et qu'il l'a diagnostiqué comme étant psychotique ou délirant ou autre. Il dit qu'elle a une obsession malsaine envers Relena et son bonheur, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle s'en est prit à moi avec un tel venin. »

« - Je suppose qu'elle est en détention provisoire à l'hôpital pour sa sécurité et la tienne ? »

« - Ouais, mais d'après ce que Barnes dit, elle ne pense pas qu'elle est folle, elle pense que ce qu'elle a fait est tout à fait normal. » Duo frissonna.

Heero se pencha vers lui et faisant attention aux blessures de Duo, il attira l'autre cowboy contre lui. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne te blesse plus jamais. » Murmura-t-il.

Duo frissonna, mais cette fois, c'était avec la chaleur que les picotements causaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « - Je pense que je devrais essayer de pendre cette douche maintenant. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Mmm, ça peut être une idée. » Décidant d'être un peu plus audacieux, Heero continua. « - Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »

« - Oh mon dieu. » Gémit Duo.

« - Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai promis d'embrasser tous tes maux une fois que tu serais sorti de l'hôpital. » Heero baissa la voix pour ce qu'il espérait être un ronronnement rauque.

« - Ahh, oui tu l'as fait. »

« - Alors, laisse-moi t'aider à être propre d'abord. »

* * *

><p>La douche de Duo fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire et à la fin, le cowboy aux cheveux longs dû se contenter d'un bain. Le bandage autour de sa poitrine et son épaule n'était pas étanche et Heero n'avait pas assez de connaissance en secourisme pour pouvoir le refaire une fois que Duo aurait prit une douche. Plutôt que de faire courir le risque à Duo d'aggraver ses blessures, Heero suggéra un bain. Duo accepta et Heero lui donna un coup de main. Autant il aurait bien voulu rejoindre Duo dans le bain, mais ce n'était pas pratique vu l'état de Duo et Heero resta au sec à côté de la baignoire.<p>

Une fois que Duo fut dans l'eau, Heero avait soigneusement et doucement lavé la saleté de la peau de Duo, ou plutôt, les parties de celle-ci qui n'était pas couvert de bandage. Ne se sentant pas très à l'aise dans leur relation encore naissante, Heero avait ensuite laissé Duo laver ses parties plus personnelles pendant qu'il allait chercher une serviette propre.

Une fois que Duo fut aussi propre qu'il pouvait l'être, Heero l'aida à se sécher puis prit à son tour possession de la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques instants tard, habillé d'un boxer et d'un pantalon de pyjama pour la nuit. Accrochant sa serviette, il alla à la recherche de Duo et le trouva dans la chambre aux prises avec son pantalon.

« - Tu as un petit problème ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté et qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

« - On pourrait dire ça. » Grommela Duo en levant les yeux. Sa gorge s'assécha alors qu'il eut une vue parfaite de la poitrine musclée de son nouveau petit-ami. « - Ah, ummm... »

Sachant où les yeux de Duo avaient voyagé, Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. « - Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-il en s'écartant du chambranle.

_« Plus que d'une main. »_ Pensa Duo. « - Ouais, ça serait bien si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai l'habitude de dormir nu alors ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus mis ce genre de choses. Je n'arrive pas à passer le cordon pour qu'il soit assez serré et même si j'arrive à le faire, je ne pourrais pas l'attacher. »

Duo dormant nu était une révélation surprenante pour Heero, mais quand il y pensa davantage, il se demandait pourquoi Duo mettait un pyjama alors. Dormir nu pourrait être très intéressant. « - Pourquoi mettre un pantalon si tu dors nu habituellement ? » Lâcha Heero alors qu'il s'approchait du lit près duquel se trouvait Duo.

« - Eh bien, j'ai pensé que si tu partages un lit avec moi, je ne pouvais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Heero sentit ses joues chauffaient. « - C'est plutôt gentil de ta part et je te remercie de ta gentillesse, mais je ne veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes parce que je suis ici avec toi. » Expliqua Heero. En fait, l'idée d'avoir Duo nu à ses côtés dans le lit était assez excitante.

Duo rougit doucement. « - Es-tu sûr ? »

Heero lui répondit en fermant la distance entre leurs bouches et déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo. « - Positif. » Murmura-t-il en s'écartant très légèrement. « - Maintenant, je crois que j'ai des blessures à embrasser. » Doucement, Heero poussa Duo sur le matelas. Il embrassa de nouveau l'autre cowboy, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo et lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, il plongea à l'intérieur.

Gémissant doucement, Duo bougea pour se mettre aussi à l'aise qu'il le pouvait. Il ouvrit sa bouche et son cœur à l'autre homme, lui donnant accès sans entrave à n'importe quelle partie de son esprit, corps et âme qu'Heero voulait. Sa peau sensibilisée s'animait alors que la langue et les lèvres d'Heero se mirent à taquiner sa peau. Fidèle à sa parole, Heero embrassa tendrement les bandages qui ornaient ses blessures et les nombreux lieux entre les deux.

Lentement mais sûrement, Heero fit son chemin sur les épaules de Duo, le long de sa clavicule et le bas de sa cage thoracique. Il aurait aimé grignoter les mamelons de Duo, mais en ce moment, ils étaient sous les bandages. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur les muscles tendus de l'abdomen de Duo, ses muscles frissonnant sous sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, Heero pouvait voir l'excitation de Duo tendre le pantalon de pyjama qui était encore sur ses hanches. Se soulevant un peu, les mains d'Heero saisirent l'élastique du pantalon et il tira doucement. « - Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - N'hésite pas. » Gémit Duo et il fit de son mieux pour soulever ses hanches et l'aider à enlever le vêtement.

Quelques instants plus tard, le pantalon était oublié et Duo se trouvait complètement nu sous les yeux d'Heero. Ce dernier ne put pas s'en empêcher, il lança un long regard intense à son petit-ami. Il était plus familier avec l'anatomie féminine et les rapports qu'il avait eus avec l'anatomie masculine étaient ses propres expériences sur son propre corps. Regarder un autre homme nu était généralement mal vu pour des raisons évidentes, mais là, c'était différent, cette fois, ils étaient en couple et donc Heero prenait son temps pour admirer son petit-ami.

Duo était tout en finesse et muscle dur, complètement à l'opposé des courbes douces de Relena et Heero conclut qu'il préférait regarder le corps de Duo que celui d'une femme. Son sang bouillit alors qu'il voyait la longueur rigide qui jaillissait de l'ombrage épais des poils de l'aine de Duo. Même si c'était complètement tout nouveau pour lui, Heero était excité par cette longueur comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Oui, Relena l'avait excité, mais Duo... il suffisait d'un regard sur la chair nue pour mettre ses hormones en frénésie, que son sang bouille dans ses veines et que sa propre queue palpite avec chaleur et besoin.

Une petite goutte perlée à la fente du sexe de Duo, donnant un petit rappel à Heero de ce que Duo lui avait fait quelques jours à peine. Il se demandait s'il serait en mesure de lui retourner la faveur. Le musc et le parfum masculin de Duo atteignit ses narines, taquinant ses sens. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Heero se pencha sur le corps de son compagnon, il se lécha les lèvres et avec une main tenant le sexe, il déposa un doux baiser sur le membre gonflé.

« - Ahhh. » Gémit Duo, le baiser sur son sexe faisant pratiquement flamber son aine. Il se mordit les lèvres pour arrêter de crier encore, obligeant un de ses bras qu'il pouvait utiliser de rester à ses côtés et ne pas aller s'enfoncer dans les cheveux d'Heero et pousser le cowboy. Duo était bien conscient que tout cela était complètement nouveau et étranger pour Heero et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'effrayer le jeune homme en étant trop impatient. Fermant les yeux et gémissant doucement sous forme d'encouragement, Duo se détendit et laissa Heero aller à son propre rythme.

Stimulé, Heero prit une profonde inspiration et abaissa sa bouche vers le sexe tendu.

_**À suivre...**_


	26. Chapitre 26

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 26**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle<br>He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Soigneusement, Heero abaissa sa bouche vers le membre tendu, prenant la tête dans sa bouche et passa expérimentalement sa langue autour de la tête en forme de bulbe. Essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait par le passé, il fit de son mieux pour répéter ces actions. Différentes saveurs passèrent sur ses pupilles et, malgré la connaissance que c'était l'organe d'un autre homme qu'il avait dans la bouche, Heero ne trouva pas le goût désagréable.

Il voulait connaitre la chair épaisse alors Heero prit son temps. Il caressa de sa langue la douceur du membre, notant la texture contre sa langue. Puis il retira la bouche de la tête pour le moment et descendit le long de la tige épaisse, grignotant doucement alors qu'il descendait. La peau du sexe était légèrement différente de la tête, un peu plus grossière, mais encore molle. Les veines pulsaient avec nécessité et Heero sentit la sensation de cela sous sa langue et ses lèvres. Atteignant la base, il nota les bourses en dessous, lourdes et gonflées de la semence de Duo. Sa langue lécha la peau légèrement ridée et les poils grossiers contre l'appendice. Il décida de sucer l'une et de palper et cajoler doucement l'autre.

« - Oh, dieu. » Gémit Duo en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il n'avait pas eu de fellation depuis longtemps et bien que tout cela soit nouveau pour Heero, il semblait que son petit-ami apprenait rapidement. « - C'est si bon. » Gémit-il en encouragement.

Porté par le plaisir évident de Duo pour ce qu'il faisait, Heero continua sa tâche avec plus d'enthousiasme. Il mordilla le testicule dans sa bouche, suçant légèrement avant de faire subir le même traitement à l'autre. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Duo pour stabiliser l'autre cowboy qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tortiller sous l'assaut du plaisir.

Le parfum musqué de l'excitation était tout autour d'Heero et il respirait, sa propre érection devenant de plus en plus douloureuse à la minute. Après avoir tourmenté les boules de Duo, les lèvres d'Heero se frayèrent un chemin de baiser et doux mordillements le long du membre rigide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau à la tête. Notant le liquide laiteux à la pointe, la langue d'Heero s'avança pour un avant-goût, la passant en douceur sur la pointe rosée pour en savourer le goût. C'était salé et légèrement amer, Heero ne savait pas s'il aimait ou non.

Ouvrant la bouche plus large, Heero prit le sexe de Duo dans sa bouche, enfonçant l'organe aussi loin qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le fond de sa gorge. Il avait entendu parler de gorge profonde, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour persuader son corps d'essayer, la pression sur ses amygdales menaçant de le rendre nauséeux. Abandonnant cette idée, Heero retourna à sa découverte du sexe de Duo et les différentes façons dont il pourrait utiliser sa langue, ses lèvres et sa bouche pour attiser les gémissements de plaisir de son petit-ami.

Les dents grignotèrent la longueur du sexe, la langue lécha le membre, tourbillonnant autour de la tête et taquinant la petite fente. Ses lèvres enveloppèrent autour du membre et Heero expérimenta la succion. Ses joues se creusèrent alors qu'il aspirait, faisant varier la pression et les taquineries. Il essaya de sucer sur toute la longueur autant qu'il pouvait avant de revenir suçait juste la tête, apprenant ce que Duo aimait le plus.

Des doux et moyens gémissements honoraient les oreilles d'Heero, les hanches de Duo ondulantes doucement tandis que son contrôle de soi était mit à rude épreuve. « - C'est vraiment bon, Heero. » Murmura Duo, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. La sueur perlait sur sa peau, ses côtes lui faisaient mal à cause de sa respiration forte et pourtant, Duo ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il était complètement immergé dans le plaisir, la douce torture de la bouche d'Heero le conduisant lentement à ses limites. Quel que soit le manque d'expérience d'Heero, il comblait cela avec son enthousiasme et son désir d'apprendre.

« - Plus. » Murmura Duo. « - Besoin de plus. Ah oui. » Gémit-il alors qu'Heero suçait son sexe aussi profondément qu'il pouvait sans se sentir nauséeux. « - Merde ! Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps. » Haleta Duo alors qu'il sentait la chaleur en lui devenir plus importante. Il réussit à poser une main sur la tête d'Heero et lui tira doucement les cheveux, éloignant légèrement le cowboy de sa queue. « - Je vais venir. » Haleta-t-il, voulant mettre en garde Heero. Vu que c'était la première fellation d'Heero, Duo ne savait pas si l'homme était prêt à ce qu'il vienne dans sa bouche ou non, donc il crut bon d'avertir Heero de son éjaculation imminente.

Sachant que Duo allait venir, Heero recula un peu. Il n'était pas sûr s'il voulait avoir la semence de Duo dans sa bouche ou non, mais plus il léchait et lapait, plus le goût devenait acceptable. Il décida de prendre le risque et prendre ce que Duo avait à lui offrir sur le moment. S'il n'aimait pas, il pouvait toujours recracher... discrètement bien sûr.

Utilisant sa main libre, Heero commença à caresser les bourses de Duo avec ses doigts, malaxant légèrement les boules gonflées. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plus large et il prit le sexe de Duo jusqu'à mi-longueur, permettant à sa langue de continuer ses taquineries sur la tête.

« - Ahh, uhhh. » Gémit Duo alors qu'il fermait ses yeux violets.

Une douce aspiration fut appliquée sur la petite fente, Heero passa sa langue dans la fente de la tête. Il suça un peu plus fort alors qu'il sentait les bourses de Duo se contracter. Le membre commença à se gonfler et un long gémissement sorti de la gorge de Duo.

« - Ahhh... putain ! » Le plaisir frappa Duo comme un taureau furieux, le frappant violemment et le consumant complètement. Son cerveau se déconnecta, sa semence fut expulsée et Duo sombra dans l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

Sentant le sexe commençait à gonfler, Heero savait que c'était une question de secondes avant que Duo ne jouisse. Un rythme cardiaque plus tard et sa bouche fut submergée par l'essence chaude et épaisse. Heero fit de son mieux pour avaler, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop et il se sentait sur le point de s'étouffer. Il avala tout ce qu'il put, le reste fuyant de sa bouche et coulant le long du membre.

Heero continua à téter en douceur, vivant l'orgasme de Duo au maximum. Le sexe dans sa bouche délivra le dernier jet de passion et commença à diminuer, repu et heureux, reprenant sa forme flasque habituel. Conscient de la façon dont Duo était sensible, Heero lécha autour de l'organe maintenant dégonflé, nettoyant Duo du mieux qu'il pouvait. Satisfait de sa performance, Heero posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Duo, les doigts du natté encore accrochés à ses cheveux et caressant doucement.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la respiration de Duo revienne à la normale et que sa santé mentale refasse surface. Quand il le fit, il choisit de garder le silence pour le moment, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Heero et de laisser ses os se solidifier de nouveau. Il sentait le souffle chaud d'Heero sur sa cuisse et Duo se sentit apaiser. Après quelques instants, il tira doucement sur les cheveux d'Heero, indiquant au brun de remonter le rejoindre.

Remontant le long du corps de Duo, Heero ne put pas retenir un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il observait l'état rouge et heureux de son partenaire. « - Tu as apprécié cela ? Etait-ce bien ? Ai-je bien fait ? » Demanda Heero, son inexpérience ayant besoin de savoir s'il était sur la bonne voie dans ses efforts.

« - C'était... c'était incroyable, Heero. Tu es sûr que tu n'avais jamais fait de fellation avant ? » Demanda Duo dans un ronronnement paresseux.

Se sentant embarrassé, Heero secoua la tête. « - Non. »

« - Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu mens. C'était juste bien, parfait. »

Les joues d'Heero rougirent. « - Je ne savais pas si c'était bien. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que je faisais, mais j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pensais que tu souhaiterais. »

« - Heero. » Déclara Duo alors qu'il posait un doigt sous son menton et redressait la tête du cowboy afin qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans les profondeurs cobalt. « - C'était fantastique, je me sentais très bien et si jamais tu veux pratiquer pour améliorer tes compétences, tu es plus que bienvenu pour pratiquer sur moi. »

« - Merci pour l'offre. » Ricana Heero.

Sentant l'excitation d'Heero se presser contre sa cuisse, Duo fit un petit sourire narquois. « - Il semblerait qu'il te reste encore un petit problème là, Heero. »

Les joues d'Heero devinrent encore plus rouges quand il comprit à quoi faisait allusion Duo. « - C'est bon, ça va passer. » Marmonna-t-il. Avec l'état blessé de Duo, Heero n'était pas sur le point de demander à son compagnon de le satisfaire.

« - Je ne pense pas que ça le fera. En outre, ce n'est pas sain de laisser s'accumuler. » Ronronna Duo en plissant les yeux.

« - Mais Duo, tu es blessé, je ne veux pas que t'en occupe pour moi. » Expliqua Heero.

« - Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne veux pas venir. » Déclara sournoisement Duo.

« - Eh bien, oui... »

« - Alors, pourquoi pas toi ? »

« - Hein ? »

« - Heero, joue avec toi, fais-le pour moi. »

La chaleur éclata en Heero sous la suggestion. Bien sûr, il s'était masturbé à plusieurs reprises, mais seulement pour lui-même, jamais devant un public, mais en quelque sorte, l'idée d'être regardé par Duo lui envoya des picotements dans le dos et son sexe réagi en durcissant un peu plus dans son pantalon de pyjama.

Notant l'excitation, Duo jeta la prudence par la fenêtre et insista. « - Joue avec toi-même Heero. Saisis ton sexe et sors-le, permets-moi de te regarder te faire jouir. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Oh, merde. » Gémit Heero et tendant la main dans son pantalon.

« - Voilà, enlève-le, laisse-moi voir ton désir, regarder ta passion. » Encouragea Duo.

Heero était parti loin dans son besoin et son désir qu'il suivit les instructions de Duo. Le pantalon de pyjama fut retiré et jeté au sol, le boxer suivit quelques instants plus tard. Ses doigts entourèrent son membre, ses cuisses s'écartèrent et Heero se mit à se caresser.

Les yeux de Duo suivirent les mouvements de la main d'Heero, savourant complètement la vue. Heero avait l'air si divin qu'il se perdait lui-même dans les sentiments. Les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'il haletait son plaisir, présentant une image parfaite à Duo. Les orbes violets observèrent son amant, l'extase gravé sur son visage alors que la main d'Heero commençait à pomper plus rapidement.

Le summum était juste à portée de main, la respiration d'Heero s'accéléra alors qu'il luttait pour obtenir les derniers centimètres qui l'enverraient dans la spirale de l'oublie. Toute pensée cohérente le quitta alors qu'Heero sombrait dans le plaisir qu'il se donnait lui-même. Il oublia que Duo regardait, il oublia tout sauf la sensation de sa main alors qu'il caressait son besoin croissant. Quelques instants plus tard, il atteignit le point de non-retour et avec un cri silencieux alors qu'il jouissait. Le liquide épais gicla de son sexe, dégoulinant dans sa main et le long de son membre. Lentement, le mouvement diminua après avoir expulsé tout ce qu'il pouvait de son sexe et laissant l'organe ramollir.

« - Beau. » Murmura Duo et Heero ouvrit un œil pour voir son petit-ami le regardait attentivement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Heero était trop épuisé pour répondre et referma les yeux, optant pour profiter des derniers vestiges de son orgasme.

Allongé paisiblement ensemble, Duo caressa du bout des doigts les côtes d'Heero alors que le cowboy récupérait. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris tous les deux le contrôle de leurs corps, Heero alla chercher un gant et nettoya Duo, s'étant préalablement nettoyé quand il était dans la salle de bain. Bâillant, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Heero tirant les couvertures sur eux et éteignant la lampe de chevet.

« - Je te remercie, Heero. » Murmura doucement Duo en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue d'Heero.

« - C'était un plaisir. » Répondit timidement Heero et avant qu'il ne puisse changer son esprit, il se pencha sur son petit-ami et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Duo. « - Bonne nuit. »

« - Bonne nuit. » Chuchota Duo en s'installant pour dormir.

* * *

><p>« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, ce sont des accusations très graves. » Déclara l'avocat alors qu'il lisait les documents que Relena lui avait donné et ceux que la police lui avait transmit. « - Je suppose que vous avez prit contact avec les journaux concernés pour leur demander de ne pas publier l'article ? »<p>

« - Je suis tout à fait au courant des accusations, Maitre Gilbert. » Renifla Relena. « - Et non, je n'ai pas pris contact avec les journaux. »

« - Puis-je suggérer que ce soit la première chose que nous ferons. » Gilbert regarda le nom des deux journaux concernés et demanda à sa secrétaire de les appeler. En quelques minutes, il avait parlé à la rédaction des deux et leur avait demandé de ne rien publier du tout. Il découvrit qu'ils avaient déjà été prévenus de la menace d'accusation s'ils procédaient à l'édition de l'histoire et aucun des éditeurs avaient eu envie de prendre de risques malgré la façon sournoise dont Relena les avait quand même obligé à le faire. Après que la police ait pris contact avec eux en ce qui concerne les possibles conséquences et pour confisquer leurs microphones, les deux journaux avaient relégué l'histoire à la poubelle. Avec ces nouvelles connaissances, Gilbert était un peu plus confiant pour sa cliente.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, je vous suggère de me raconter l'histoire entière, dès le début et je poserais des questions quand et où j'en aurais besoin. Si je dois vous défendre contre ces allégations, j'ai besoin de tout savoir. » Gilbert tendit la main vers son petit enregistreur et appuya sur le bouton. « - Vous pouvez commencer dès que vous serez prête. »

Relena s'installa dans le fauteuil du mieux qu'elle put et commença son récit. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour raconter tout ce qu'elle savait et Gilbert posa ses questions de temps en temps. Enfin, elle termina et accepta l'offre d'un verre d'eau pour soulager sa gorge desséchée.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, à partir de ce que vous m'avez dit, je peux voir comment les faits ont vu le jour. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne l'accusation de diffamation, je vous suggère de plaider coupable. »

« - Quoi ! Pas du tout ! Non, Maitre Gilbert, je refuse de le faire. Ce... ce pervers m'a volé mon Heero et l'a confondu avec ses manières séduisantes. »

Gilbert poussa un soupir. « - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, ce n'est pas un crime pour une personne d'être attiré par un membre du même _sexe_, c'est un crime d'insulter et accuser quelqu'un à cause de sa préférence sexuelle. Les tribunaux vont traiter cette affaire aussi durement qu'ils le feraient pour une affaire de discrimination raciale. En fait, il s'agit d'un cas de discrimination fondée sur la preuve dont je dispose de la police, il y a plusieurs témoins qui ont fait des déclarations relatives à cette altercation, des déclarations qui ne sont pas vraiment en votre faveur. En outre, il y a aussi la preuve verbale enregistrée par les journaux où on vous entend clairement insulter et admonester le défendeur. Compte tenu de toutes ces preuves, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse réfuter l'accusation. Si vous plaidez coupable, je suis sûr que le juge sera clément avec vous. »

Les yeux de Relena s'assombrirent de colère. Elle était fulminante, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Gilbert avait raison, toutes les preuves étaient tournées contre elle. « - Très bien ! Je vais plaider coupable à cette accusation, maintenant qu'en est-il de l'autre ? »

« - Maintenant, l'autre accusation est celle que je pense pouvoir vous défendre assez bien... »

Gilbert poursuivit en expliquant comment il entendait défendre Relena contre l'accusation d'instigation de tentative de meurtre. Alors que Relena écoutait, elle se sentait plus à l'aise et sûre qu'elle serait déchargée de cette accusation.

« - Vous devrez montrer que vous éprouvez sincèrement des remords pour ce qui s'est passé et comment vous étiez choquée d'apprendre que votre amie avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et éliminer la menace pour vous et votre futur fiancé. » Conseilla Gilbert.

Hochant la tête, Relena était d'accord. Elle pouvait voir où Gilbert avait l'intention d'aller dans sa défense et elle était heureuse de l'idée. D'ailleurs, autant elle pouvait haïr Maxwell, elle ne voulait pas voir l'homme tué et elle avait toujours du mal à croire que Dorothy avait fait ce qu'elle a fait. « - Qu'en est-il de Dorothy ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été libérée également ? Je veux la voir, je veux la faire sortir de prison et la ramener chez elle. »

« - Savez-vous qui est son avocat ? »

« - Non, je ne suis pas sûr si elle en a un ou pas. » Répondit Relena.

« - D'accord. Permettez-moi de passer quelques appels. » Gilbert regarda l'horloge sur le mur. « - C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Si vous voulez bien sortir et aller manger quelque chose, je vais passer mes coups de fil et prendre mon propre repas. Je voudrais que vous reveniez dans mon bureau dans une heure. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus pour le moment, Relena acquiesça et sortit pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Gilbert prit son téléphone et commença à passer ses appels.

* * *

><p>Heero venait de terminer de déblayer les box avec l'assistance limitée de Duo qui poussait la brouette ou lui donnait les outils nécessaires. Le soleil était chaud sur son dos et une légère brise soufflait sur le paysage. C'était un temps parfait pour une promenade.<p>

« - Merci, Heero. » Déclara Duo alors qu'il sortait de la grange après avoir rempli les deux seaux d'eau pour la soirée. Notant la lueur dans le regard d'Heero, Duo eut une assez bonne idée de ce que pensait son petit-ami. « - Le temps est parfait pour une promenade. » Dit-il doucement.

« - Ouais, ça l'est. » Répondit Heero.

« - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en faire une, alors ? » Voyant Heero sur le point de protester, Duo fut plus rapide. « - Je serais très bien ici avec moi-même, Scythe a besoin d'un bon coup de brosse, mon matériel a besoin d'être vérifié et nettoyé, de plus je vais devoir faire une liste du matériel que je dois renouveler. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques juments qui ne devraient pas tarder à pouliner dans le paddock du fond et qui ont besoin d'être vérifiée, alors tu me ferais une faveur si tu allais faire un tour là-bas et voir si elles vont bien pour moi. »

Heero était déchiré en deux. Il voulait vraiment faire un tour sur la propriété de Duo, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser derrière. L'autre cowboy ne serait pas en mesure de chevaucher pendant un certain temps avec ses blessures, il semblait injuste à Heero de profiter du paysage sans lui. D'autre part, Duo lui avait demandé de vérifier les juments alors il ne pouvait pas le refuser à son compagnon. « - Tu es sûr ? »

« - Heero, cela m'aiderait beaucoup si tu pouvais vérifier ces juments et mes clôtures pendant que tu y es. » Duo lui fit un large sourire. « - J'ai des choses à faire, alors vas-y, prends Wing et amuse-toi. »

« - D'accord. » Heero pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Duo pour un doux baiser. « - Je vais vérifier tout cela pour toi, Duo, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il puis il se précipita vers la sellerie pour aller chercher son équipement.

Duo secoua la tête et rigola.

* * *

><p>Heero partit et Duo le regarda chevaucher, un peu mélancolique, souhaitant pouvoir le faire aussi. Scythe s'approcha de la barrière et souffla doucement par les narines vers son maître. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller faire une promenade aussi. Si ce poney Paint s'approchait trop près de ses juments, Scythe allait le débarrasser de cette peau noire et blanche.<p>

« - Désolé, Scythe, je ne suis pas autorisé à te monter tout de suite. » S'excusa Duo à son cheval en lui tendant une carotte. « - Je verrais avec Heero s'il peut te faire faire un peu d'exercice pour moi quand il reviendra. Je veux que tu restes en forme pour le prochain rodéo. »

Cela tournait dans l'esprit de Duo. Le prochain et dernier rodéo aurait lieu dans un peu plus de cinq semaines et, bien qu'il n'était pas certain de la position d'Heero et la sienne dans le classement maintenant en ce qui concernait le titre, pour le prochain rodéo, ils ne devraient pas être trop loin derrière le leader. Tout dépendait des autres points que les autres avaient marqués.

Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de six semaines pour guérir, mais Duo n'avait pas six semaines. S'il voulait que son rêve devienne réalité, il devait remporter le titre... ce qui signifiait concourir absolument au rodéo final. Il n'avait rien dit à Heero à propos de ses plans, mais Duo était déterminé à faire le dernier rodéo de l'année, déterminé à donner tout ce qu'il avait et jouer le tout pour le tout pour gagner ce titre.

Il devait faire en sorte que son corps guérisse un peu plus rapidement.

Laissant Scythe, Duo erra de nouveau dans la sellerie et commença à trier son matériel et faire une liste pour le renouveler.

* * *

><p>Entendant des bruits de sabot qui approchaient, Duo sortit de la maison où il avait été demandé pour répondre au téléphone et était en train de débattre sur quoi faire cuire pour le dîner. Wing fit une halte à côté de lui et Heero sauta de sa selle, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. « - Tout va bien ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il tapotait distraitement le nez de Wing.<p>

« - Tout va bien. Toutes les clôtures sont solides et les juments vont bien. » Répondit Heero.

« - Bien. » Duo se pencha et vola un baiser. « - Je voudrais te demander de faire travailler Scythe si ça ne te dérange pas. Je voudrais le garder en forme et je ne peux pas le monter moi-même tout de suite. »

« - Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Heero. Secrètement, il aimerait avoir la chance de monter l'appaloosa, il avait vu Duo monter son cheval et ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir non seulement une conduite en douceur, mais être bien entrainé également.

« - Je ne demanderais pas, si je n'étais pas sûr. » Répondit Duo en rigolant.

« - Alors, d'accord. Je te remercie de me le proposer. » Heero sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans l'esprit de Duo, mais n'était pas sûr de savoir comment poser la question. « - Tout va bien ? » Essaya-t-il plutôt alors qu'il dirigeait Wing vers le corral pour le desseller.

« - En quelque sorte. » Répondit Duo en repensant à l'appel reçu un peu plus tôt. « - J'ai reçu un appel un peu plus tôt, pendant que tu étais sorti. C'était Treize qui me tenait informé de l'enquête du conseil d'administration du rodéo sur ce qui s'est passé. »

« - Ah. » Murmura Heero. « - Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire ? »

« - Selon Treize, le conseil s'est réuni et a discuté de l'incident. Ils ont mené leur propre enquête auprès des employés et ils attendent de voir ce que la loi va dire sur tout cela. Une fois que l'affaire judiciaire sera classée, le conseil se réunira de nouveau et jettera un coup d'œil aux preuves que les policiers leur passeront. Une fois qu'ils auront tout passé en revue et examiner les preuves, ils prendront une décision. » Déclara Duo. « - Treize est d'avis qu'ils jugeront Dorothy coupable d'avoir trafiqué mon matériel, mais ce qu'ils feront d'elle si elle est déclarée coupable, je ne sais pas. Pendant ce temps, Treize a dit que la sécurité autour des box et de l'arène a été renforcée. »

« - Au moins, c'est un pas dans la bonne direction. » Dit Heero alors qu'il terminait de brosser Wing.

« - Ouais, ça l'est. » Duo resta pensif un moment puis décida de continuer. « - J'ai aussi demandé à Treize quel était le classement après le rodéo pour le titre de cowboy de l'année. »

Avec son accident et son hospitalisation, Heero avait complètement oublié le titre. Maintenant, il était impatient d'entendre à quelle place il était descendu et Duo aussi d'ailleurs. « - Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« - Apparemment, il y a eu quelques surprises durant le rodéo. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon accident qui avait peut-être perturbé quelques cowboys, mais plusieurs concurrents ont eu des notes faibles ou obtenu aucun score. »

Les yeux d'Heero s'éclairèrent, non pas qu'il était compétitif ou autre chose, mais il était bon de savoir qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir une chance pour le titre. « - Et ? » Invita-t-il.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Duo. « - Toi et moi sommes à égalité à la seconde place. Jake Darcy a pris les devants et Cody n'est pas loin derrière nous. » Répondit Duo.

« - Combien de points ? »

« - Cinq entre Jake et nous, quatre entre Cody et nous. »

« - Alors, rien n'est encore joué pour le titre. » Heero sourit.

« - Ouais. » Duo sourit en retour. « - Tout ce que nous devons faire est de nous assurer d'être noté dans toutes les épreuves lors du rodéo final et nous pourrons encore prendre le titre. »

Les yeux d'Heero se plissèrent. « - Nous ? » Demanda-t-il. « - Duo, tu ne seras pas en mesure de rivaliser, tu ne seras pas suffisamment guéri d'ici là. » Dit-il doucement.

Une lueur de détermination brilla dans les yeux violets de Duo. « - Le doc a dit que ça prendrait six semaines jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement guéri, le rodéo est dans un peu plus de cinq semaines. Je serais assez en forme quand ça se passera. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton plat.

Sachant qu'il devait faire preuve de prudence, Heero essaya de nouveau. « - Mais Duo, je sais que tu seras complètement guéri, mais que faire si tu fais une autre chute ? Toutes les secousses de la ruée des chevaux, pour ne pas mentionner les taureaux, ça ne va pas être très bon pour ton épaule et tes côtes. Et le lasso et la maitrise du veau ne va pas être facile non plus et mettra une pression énorme sur ton corps. »

« - Tu crois que je ne sais pas déjà ? » Gronda doucement Duo.

Heero se mordit les lèvres. Oui, il était inquiet pour son nouveau petit-ami, mais il devait aussi se rappeler que Duo était un cowboy et faisait ça depuis un certain temps, il connaissait les risques, de même qu'Heero et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'Heero soit sur son dos et lui disait les règles ou soit mère-poule avec lui. Quand il se calma et pensa à cela, vraiment pensé, il se rappela de Relena et de ses constants harcèlements et pleurnicheries pour qu'il arrête ses activités, surtout après qu'il avait eu son propre accident avec Reaper. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance au fait que Duo connaissait ses propres limites... et être là pour son petit-ami quand tout sera fini.

Duo regarda les diverses émotions traversaient les yeux d'Heero et savait que son compagnon réfléchissait profondément à ses mots. Les épaules d'Heero s'affaissèrent un peu et Duo savait qu'il avait pris une décision.

« - Duo, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que tu peux et ne peux pas faire, bon sang, je commence à ressembler à Relena avec tous mes gémissements. Je l'admets, je ne suis pas heureux avec l'idée que tu reprennes le rodéo avant que tu aies l'aval du médecin, mais c'est ta décision. Quoi que tu décides, je serais là pour toi et te soutiendrais à cent pour cent. » Heero savait qu'il avait dit la bonne chose lorsque le visage de Duo s'éclaira.

« - Merci Heero, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, en fait, ça va être extrêmement dur et douloureux, mais je dois essayer. J'ai mon rêve Heero et c'est ma chance de le réaliser. »

Heero s'approcha de son petit-ami et passa ses bras autour de lui. « - Alors, je vais t'aider autant que je pourrais. Il suffit de dire un mot et je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour t'aider. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Je suis content que tu dises ça, Heero. Comme une question de fait, je voudrais te demander de commencer à faire travailler Scythe pour moi dès demain, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Heero secoua la tête et se mit à rire. « - Tu avais déjà tout planifié. »

« - Que puis-je dire ? Je suis un peu têtu et un putain de gars déterminé. » Ricana Duo en souriant à Heero.

« - Oui, tu l'es, mais tu es mon putain de gars déterminé. » Heero se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser.

« - Mmm... J'aime t'entendre dire ça, surtout si c'est le genre de punition que je reçois. »

« - Alors, viens ici pour que je puisse te punir un peu plus. »

« - Volontiers. »

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	27. Chapitre 27

**Cowboy **

**Chapitre 27**

_[It's boots and chaps  
>It's cowboys hats<br>It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Relena mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement alors qu'elle attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Gilbert avait réussi à lui obtenir un droit de visite à Dorothy, mais ça devait être une visite supervisée et elle attendait maintenant son avocat, l'avocat de Dorothy et le médecin qui l'accompagnerait voir Dorothy. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment son amie s'était adaptée ou de ce que l'avocat de Dorothy comptait faire au sujet des accusations portées contre son amie.

Bien que Relena ait compris que les accusations portées contre Dorothy étaient beaucoup plus graves que les siennes, elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Dorothy était capable de faire une telle chose. En dépit des preuves supposées et la confession de Dorothy, l'esprit de Relena refusait d'accepter la vérité.

« - Ah, mademoiselle Peacecraft. »

Relena leva les yeux pour voir Gilbert, un autre homme et un médecin en blouse blanches, s'avançaient vers elle. Elle se leva. « - Maître Gilbert. » Salua-t-elle.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, voici Maître Albroh, l'avocat de Dorothy et c'est le docteur Une, elle est le médecin en charge du dossier de Dorothy. » Présenta Maître Gilbert et il se déplaça sur le côté afin que l'avocat et le médecin puissent serrer la main de Relena.

« - C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Peacecraft. » Déclara Albroh et le docteur Une fit écho à ses paroles un moment plus tard.

« - De même, Maître Albroh, docteur. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Relena. Comment va Dorothy ? »

Le docteur Une fixa Relena. « - Avant de rendre visite à votre amie, je pense que vous avez besoin d'entendre quelques petites choses. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, je vais vous expliquer du mieux que je peux. »

Relena hocha la tête et avec Gilbert à ses côtés, ils suivirent le médecin le long d'un couloir en direction d'un petit bureau. Albroh refusa de se joindre à eux pour le moment, il les retrouvera quand ils iraient voir Dorothy. Ils prirent un siège lorsque le médecin le leur indiqua et ils attendirent que ce dernier prenne place et saisisse un fichier.

« - Relena, normalement je ne suis pas en mesure de divulguer des informations sur mon patient, mais elle a déclaré que vous êtes considéré comme sa plus proche parente et donc je suis maintenant libre de vous dire ce que je sais. Votre amie Dorothy souffre d'un mal que nous appelons psychose. Elle est des tendances schizophrènes provoquant certains délires. »

Relena eut l'air assez perdue à cette information.

« - Permettez-moi de vous expliquer en des termes plus simples. » Le docteur Une se mit à décrire comment fonctionnait l'esprit de Dorothy, la façon dont il analysait les choses, comment elle vivait le moment présent et son dévouement total et absolu envers Relena et ses désirs.

Après avoir écouté le médecin, Relena fut en état de choc. Elle n'avait aucune idée que son amie était ainsi à propos des choses ou pour cette affaire.

« - Je crois que cela pourrait se rapporter à une certaine forme de retour d'un traumatisme qu'elle a dû vivre il y a plusieurs années, bien que nous devons encore découvrir de quel traumatisme il s'agit. »

« - Mais elle me parait normal. Elle n'a jamais montré aucun signe de vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un ou faire quelque chose d'aussi affreux. » Protesta Relena.

« - C'est un exemple classique de son problème. » Déclara Une. « - Pour tous les gens de son entourage, elle semble être juste comme vous et moi, aucun changement dans son comportement ou sa personnalité, mais en dessous, profondément enfoui sous son esprit, elle planifie des moyens d'éliminer ou vaincre toute menace. Dans son cas, elle se consacre totalement à vous et à votre bonheur et pense que tout obstacle à cela doit être éliminé, d'où sa tentative d'éradiquer Monsieur Maxwell. »

Cela faisait beaucoup pour Relena et elle n'était toujours pas sûre de croire le médecin. « - Comment cela va-t-il affecter son cas dans l'affaire judiciaire ? Et sa vie par la suite ? »

Une observa la jeune fille un moment avant de répondre. « - A l'heure actuelle, cette femme est une personne très dangereuse et elle aura besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour surmonter ses problèmes. En ce qui concerne le procès, je n'ai pas la liberté d'en parler. »

« - Peut-elle être aidé ? »

« - C'est mon opinion professionnelle qu'une constante thérapie et autres méthodes de traitements devraient améliorer Dorothy. Pour ce point, je ne peux pas dire ce que je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de la façon dont elle réagira au traitement. »

« - Je vois. » Relena réfléchit aux paroles du médecin. « - Puis-je la voir maintenant ? »

« - Je peux vous permettre de ne passer que cinq minutes avec elle. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle s'énerve ou s'excite. »

« - C'est très bien. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien et lui faire savoir que je suis là pour elle, que je ne l'ai pas abandonné. » Répondit Relena.

« - Très bien. » Une se leva. « - Je vais demander à des infirmiers de la conduire à l'un des parloirs. Si vous m'excusez un moment ? » Une sortit de son bureau pour faire les démarches, laissant Relena et Gilbert seuls durant quelques minutes.

« - Puis-je vous rappeler que vous ne devez pas parler de quoi que ce soit sur le procès avec Dorothy. » Déclara Gilbert.

Relena soupira. « - Oui, je sais. » Elle se tut puis repensa aux paroles du psychiatre.

« - Dorothy est en attente de votre visite dans la pièce trois. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? » Dit Une en ouvrant la porte et pénétrant dans le couloir.

Gilbert et Relena se levèrent et suivirent le médecin le long de plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Relena suivit le médecin à l'intérieur et immédiatement, ses yeux tombèrent sur Dorothy qui était assisse sur une chaise. « - Bonjour, Dorothy. »

* * *

><p>Fidèle à sa parole, Heero fit exercer Scythe pour Duo le lendemain. Le cowboy aux cheveux longs avait apporté à Heero sa selle et sa bride qui se trouvait dans la sellerie. Scythe était attaché à la barrière du corral pendant que le brun lui donnait un coup de brosse. Dans l'enclos voisin, Wing regardait avec curiosité et un brin de jalousie son maître brosser un autre cheval et ne pas faire attention à lui. Avec un peu de chance, son maître brosserait assez dur les tâches ridicules sur la croupe de l'autre étalon et lui ferait très mal.<p>

« - Je te suggère de l'entrainer dans le corral d'abord, Heero. Non pas que je pense qu'il ferait n'importe quoi et je sais que tu es tout à fait capable de le contrôler, mais il va lui falloir un moment pour s'habituer un peu à toi avant de sortir dans le paddock. »

« - C'est une bonne idée. » Répondit Heero alors qu'il finissait de serrer la selle.

Une fois que Scythe fut prêt, Heero détacha l'appaloosa de la barrière et lui fit faire quelques pas vers le milieu de l'enclos. Duo resta debout près de la clôture et regarda.

Wing émit un grognement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son maître et le monstre tacheté. Quand il vit son maître mettre le pied sur l'étrier, Wing piaffa. Et quand son maître monta sur l'appaloosa, Wing souffla de dégout.

Scythe était aussi immobile qu'un rocher, un peu perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles son maître n'était pas monté sur son dos au lieu de l'autre homme. Quand il vit les réactions du Horse Paint, Scythe ricana en silence pour lui-même. Cela pouvait s'avérer très intéressant. Il tourna la tête vers le pot de peinture et ondula sa lèvre.

Wing ne put pas le supporter. Il émit un fort hennissement de colère, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et battant l'air avec ses pattes de devant. Puis il retomba au sol, se retourna et partit au galop vers un coin de l'enclos.

« - Uh oh, on dirait que quelqu'un est sorti de ses gongs. » Déclara Duo alors qu'il regardait l'Horse Paint.

« - Il peut bouder autant qu'il veut, je ne m'occuperais pas de lui pour le moment, il va devoir s'y habituer. » Déclara Heero en lançant un regard sombre en direction de l'angle de l'enclos où se tenait Wing qui leur tournait le dos.

« - Ca doit être dur pour lui. » Dit doucement Duo. « - Je vais aller lui donner quelques carottes pour essayer de faire amende honorable. »

Heero se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « - Il va certainement tourner les sabots. »

« - On verra. » Souffla Duo. « - Je me sens un peu désolé pour lui, c'est tout. »

« - Je ferais mieux de me mettre à faire travailler ton cheval, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de faire travailler Wing après. » Reprenant les rênes, Heero donna un léger coup dans les flancs de l'appaloosa et Scythe se mit à avancer d'un pas régulier.

Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du corral, Heero s'habituant à la foulée différente du cheval et Scythe s'habituant à son nouveau cavalier. Wing continuait à leur tourner le dos, ignorant complètement l'autre cheval et son maître. Il semblait se moquer complètement de toute l'affaire. Après quelques tours, Heero poussa l'appaloosa au trot, Scythe répondant aussitôt et se déplaçant facilement. Il était très confortable à manier quand Heero s'habitua.

En passant près du Horse Paint, Scythe leva le nez et secoua la queue. Wing émit juste un grognement pour l'autre étalon.

« - Tu veux le faire sortir dans le paddock aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Duo depuis l'endroit où il se tenait près des barrières.

« - Si ça ne dérange pas ? » Répondit Heero.

Duo ouvrit la porte du corral et se dirigea vers la barrière du paddock pour l'ouvrir également. C'était encore un espace clos, mais plus grand que l'enclos. Heero supposa que ça devait être là où Duo avait fait sa formation avec l'appaloosa. Dirigeant l'étalon dans le paddock, Heero s'enfonça dans la selle de Duo et décida de laisser le cheval allait à son rythme.

Scythe fit le tour du paddock au trot et au petit galop, Heero se balançant légèrement sur la selle et il n'y avait besoin que d'un léger contact avec ses jambes ou ses mains pour guider le cheval. Scythe était très bien et Duo avait fait un excellent travail dans l'éducation de l'étalon. Une fois qu'il fut à l'aise avec l'appaloosa et qu'il le jugea assez échauffé, Heero passa à quelques manœuvres plus difficiles. Il mit le cheval à l'arrêt, s'apprêtant à le lancer au galop et le faire se stopper. Dès que ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans les flancs noirs, Scythe s'élança comme une balle. Lorsqu'Heero raccourci les rênes, Scythe enfonça profondément ses pattes arrières dans la terre et se pencha en arrière sur ses hanches. Heero n'était pas vraiment prêt pour le premier arrêt soudain et faillit presque passer par-dessus la tête de l'étalon. Dans le processus, son bas-ventre entra en collision avec le pommeau et il sentit ses yeux se mouiller un instant.

Duo grimaça de sympathie alors qu'il regardait, sachant combien cela pouvait faire mal ! Peut-être qu'il lui offrirait d'embrasser sa blessure plus tard ?

Après avoir mis l'incident mineur derrière lui, Heero essaya de nouveau, cette fois, il était préparé au freinage soudain et resta en selle. À partir du freinage, il le poussa à virevolter aussitôt après, Scythe écoutant attentivement les instructions de son cavalier. Dans son coin, Wing ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, sa jalousie augmentant à chaque démarche de l'appaloosa.

Après une demi-heure de travail, Heero déclara que l'étalon en avait assez eu et le fit arrêter. Il tapota le cou en sueur et alla au pas vers l'endroit où attendait Duo. « - Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-il. « - Je vais le faire marcher pendant quelques minutes pour le rafraichir avant que je le ramène et le desselle. »

« - Merci, Heero. »

« - De rien. »

Une fois que Scythe fut refroidi et débridé, Heero laissa Duo s'occuper du brossage de l'étalon et alla chercher Wing. Il pouvait faire travailler l'Horse Paint sur ses pirouettes, arrêt et autre. Entrant dans l'enclos, Heero fut surpris quand, au lieu de trotter pour saluer son maître, Wing resta dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'enclos, ignorant complètement Heero. « - Wing. » Appela Heero et il attendit. Il vit l'oreille noire bouger, mais l'étalon resta immobile. Avec un soupir, Heero traversa l'enclos en direction de son cheval rétif.

Wing entendit son maître, mais aucun moyen qu'il aille le voir, son maître avait qu'à venir à lui s'il le voulait. Wing se sentait particulièrement énervé, son maître avait monté l'autre âne peinturluré alors qu'il avait été forcé à regarder. Pour empirer les choses, ce monstre tacheté avait eu l'audace de narguer Wing.

« - Wing, viens là mon garçon. » Fit doucement Heero alors qu'il approchait du cheval et passait une main dans le cou noir et blanc. « - Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? »

Wing renifla et détourna la tête.

Heero soupira et lui passa le licol quand même. « - Allez, arrête de bouder. Il est temps de faire quelques travaux. » Dit Heero alors qu'il commençait à diriger l'étalon réticent à travers le corral pour l'attacher à une barrière. Heero alla chercher sa brosse et se mit à enlever la saleté du poil de Wing. Duo le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir terminé avec Scythe et l'avoir remis dans l'enclos.

« - Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Duo en sortant une carotte de sa poche pour l'Horse Paint.

« - Je pense que Wing est jaloux que j'ai monté Scythe. »

« - M'en parle pas. » Rigola Duo. « - Je pensais que c'était assez évident quand tu as monté Scythe et qu'il a décollé dans le coin pour bouder. »

« - Ouais, eh bien, je pensais qu'il serait passé au-dessus maintenant. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il le fera. Tu n'en veux pas, Wing ? » Demanda Duo au cheval en agitant la carotte.

Wing décida qu'il aimait cet autre être humain qui lui donnait des carottes et lui montra son appréciation, poussant doucement ses naseaux dans la main de Duo.

« - Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. » Déclara Duo avec un sourire et donna une autre carotte à l'étalon et une légère tape sur le museau.

« - C'est les carottes qu'il cherche. » Grogna Heero en réponse.

Dans l'autre enclos, Scythe s'avança vers les barrières pour voir ce qui se passait. Il s'arrêta net et renifla quand il repéra son maître donner des carottes à l'autre patchwork et le caresser entre les yeux.

« - Tu es un bon garçon, n'est-ce pas, Wing ? » Roucoula Duo alors qu'il continuait à lui faire manger des carottes.

Wing prenait doucement les carottes et les croquait avec impatience. Il se frotta le museau avec autant de soin qu'il put contre le bras de l'autre homme, détectant l'odeur d'antiseptique qui venait de lui, lui disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien. Wing avait flairé la même odeur sur son maître quand Heero avait été blessé et l'instinct lui disait qu'il devait être doux.

Heero regarda avec amusement Wing manger avec attention. Oh, il était bien conscient de la jalousie de son cheval, mais Wing devrait juste apprendre à vivre avec. Heero serra la sangle de la selle.

« - Allez mon garçon, maintenant tu vas être un bon cheval et travailler dur pour Heero, n'est-ce pas, Wing ? » Continua Duo, sa voix faible et douce alors qu'il parlait à l'étalon.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Scythe ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Son maître caresser l'autre sale poney et lui donner ses carottes ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas croyable. Scythe s'agita de colère, ses sabots arrières se levant dans les airs. Une fois les quatre pattes de retour au sol, Scythe plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et montra ses dents à l'autre étalon.

Regardant l'autre cheval du coin de l'œil, Wing se sentait satisfait de voir l'autre étalon s'énervait. Cela lui apprendrait à prendre son maître. Wing tourna la tête en émit un grognement pertinent en direction de l'appaloosa.

Scythe se cabra et pivota, se mettant à faire des petits bonds dans son enclos et poussant divers hennissements de colère et grognements.

« - Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre est jaloux aussi. » Ricana Heero en regardant les singeries de l'appaloosa.

« - Me le fais pas dire. » Renifla Duo. « - Tant pis pour lui. »

Le sourire toujours présent sur son visage, Heero monta en selle et dirigea Wing vers la porte de l'enclos. Duo marcha devant eux et ouvrit la porte à Heero. Dirigeant son cheval à travers, Wing plia sa propre queue et donna un coup à l'appaloosa avec elle.

Scythe s'était retourné pour regarder et se prit le fouet de poil de la queue à travers son nez. Il n'en fut pas heureux et plaquant ses oreilles en arrière, il pencha la tête dans l'intention de donner une bonne morsure à sa croupe.

Duo vit ce qui allait arriver et parvint à se mettre devant Scythe avant que les dents atteignent leur but, sa main s'abattant sur le museau dans une forte claque, Scythe cligna des yeux et recula sous le choc. Wing avait entendu l'agitation et regarda derrière lui, et vit la main de Duo atterrir sur le museau qui était sur le point de lui mordre la croupe. Wing bondit en avant et dans le processus, levant un de ses sabots arrières pour donner un coup. Heero parvint de justesse à rester en selle et arrêta le tir avant que cela puisse arriver.

« - Wing ! » Gronda Heero alors qu'il tirait sèchement sur les rênes.

« - Scythe ! » Gronda Duo dans le même temps.

Les deux chevaux se calmèrent immédiatement.

Heero se tourna sur sa selle alors que Duo se tournait également vers lui. « - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Scythe pensait pouvoir prendre une bouchée de la croupe de Wing. Je lui ai donné une claque pour l'arrêter. » Répondit Duo.

« - Ah. » Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Wing avait essayé de donner un coup de sabot. « - Parfois, je me demande si nous ne devrions pas les mettre tous les deux dans le même enclos et les laisser donner cours à leurs pulsions. » Murmura Heero. « - Je croyais que tu avais de meilleures manières que ça, Wing ! »

Le Paint baissa la tête, il savait que son maître était en colère contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet âne tacheté s'en tirer en prenant une bouchée de sa croupe.

« - Ce n'était pas sa faute, Heero, il essayait juste de se protéger. » Apaisa Duo puis il se tourna vers son propre cheval. « - Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Scythe. » Grogna Duo. « - Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un invité. Si tes manières ne s'améliorent pas et rapidement, je vais te laisser en permanence enfermer dans le box. »

Scythe baissa la tête. Son maître ne lui avait jamais donné de claque comme ça avant et il savait qu'il avait mal fait. Il souffla doucement par les narines et tendit son museau frémissant vers Duo pour s'excuser.

« - Je ne suis pas celui à qui tu dois des excuses. » Cassa Duo.

Les lèvres de Scythe continuèrent d'effleurer son maître et souffler doucement à son visage, ses yeux marron demandant pardon.

Duo secoua la tête. « - Ne pense pas que me cajoler va changer les choses également. »

Heero ne put pas s'en empêcher, il se mit à rire. Duo haussa un sourcil dans la direction de son petit-ami. « - Oh, Duo, regarde-nous, grondant nos chevaux comme si c'était des enfants. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils sont justes jaloux l'un de l'autre et des attentions que l'autre cheval reçoit. Je pense que nous devrions essayer de leur donner une attention égale, cela pourrait aider à apaiser leurs mânes agités. »

Comprenant ce qu'Heero disait, Duo se joignit à lui dans le rire. « - Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. » Il donna une tape à Scythe. « - D'accord, tu es pardonné pour le moment, mais recommence à nouveau et je te donnerais une claque plus forte. » Dit-il à l'appaloosa.

« - Allez, Wing. Tu as du travail à faire. » Déclara Heero en mettant son cheval en avant en direction du paddock.

* * *

><p>« - Relena ! » S'écria Dorothy alors que son amie entrait dans la salle. Elle se leva et alla serrer son amie dans ses bras.<p>

« - Comment vas-tu, Dorothy ? » Demanda Relena alors qu'elle l'étreignait à son tour.

« - Je vais bien, mais je serais mieux s'ils me laissaient sortir d'ici. » Grogna Dorothy.

Relena prit un siège à côté de son amie, le docteur Une, Gilbert et Albroh se trouvait près de la porte, parlant tranquillement entre eux, mais gardant un œil vigilant sur les deux femmes en même temps.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Dorothy, tu pourras bientôt rentrer à la maison. Est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien ? »

« - Je suppose que oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils me retiennent ici. Il n'y a rien de mal avec moi. » Dorothy jouait avec la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle portait. « - Ils continuent à me poser des questions, voulant tout savoir sur mon enfance, pourquoi j'ai une telle haine envers cet homme, Maxwell. » Dorothy baissa légèrement la voix tandis qu'elle parlait du cowboy. « - Ils ne comprennent pas que ce cowboy ne devrait pas être autorisé à voler impunément ton fiancé. »

A la mention d'Heero, Relena sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite. « - Je sais, Dorothy, mais tu as eu tort. J'aurais pu tout arranger avec les journaux. »

« - Tort ? » Répéta Dorothy. « - Mais, mais tu as dis toi-même que tu voulais que Maxwell disparaisse de la scène, que tu voulais qu'il disparaisse de la vie d'Heero pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble, vous mariez et avoir des enfants. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu voulais, Relena. »

« - Je sais que j'ai eu envie qu'il disparaisse de la scène, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit gravement blessé ou tué, Dorothy. » Apaisa Relena. Elle commençait à être un peu énervée par les insinuations de Dorothy.

« - J'ai fait ce que tu voulais. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Relena, pour te rendre heureuse. » Les yeux de Dorothy se plissèrent un peu. « - Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'il disparaisse, j'ai pris soin de faire cela pour toi. Des êtres comme lui ne devraient pas être autorisés à approcher d'autres hommes d'abord et je ne voulais pas te voir triste, je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer et j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, j'ai pris soin de faire cela. » La voix de Dorothy commençait à monter un peu.

Relena se sentait effrayée par les admissions de son amie. Il s'agissait d'un côté de Dorothy qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et ça lui faisait peur.

« - C'était tout pour toi, Relena, pour toi. Et maintenant, tu ne sembles pas t'en soucier du tout. » Commença à hurler Dorothy.

« - Bon, ça suffit. Je pense que nous devrions partir maintenant. » Déclara le docteur Une en se dirigeant vers les deux femmes.

Relena allait se lever de sa chaise seulement Dorothy fut plus rapide. Elle bondit de sa propre chaise et se plaça face à Relena pour continuer sa tirade. « - Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse ! Heero te rendait heureuse jusqu'à ce que sale pédé de cowboy apparaisse. Tu as couru vers moi pour demander de l'aide et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour toi. Tu es toujours venu me demander de l'aide, mais pas une seule fois tu m'as demandé comment je me sentais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Relena, tout ! Mais tu n'as jamais pu regarder au-delà de ton Heero bien-aimé. Je tenais à toi, je tenais tellement à toi que j'étais prête à mettre mes propres sentiments et mon bonheur de côté pour que tu sois heureuse et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ! »

« - Relena, nous partons maintenant ! » Dit Gilbert en plaçant une main sur le bras de la femme et commençant à l'éloigner de Dorothy. Une et Albroh avaient empoigné Dorothy et faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir la femme. Une appuya sur le bouton d'aide sur le mur alors qu'elle aidait Albroh.

Les mots de Dorothy suivirent Relena dans le couloir alors qu'elle luttait contre ceux qui la retenaient. « - Je tenais à toi, Relena, je me souciais profondément de toi, mais tu ne pouvais pas voir, tout ce que tu pouvais voir, c'était ton Heero ! » La porte se referma, coupant la tirade.

Gilbert entraîna une Relena fragile et la fit revenir dans le bureau de Un où il la fit asseoir sur une chaise et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. « - Allez-vous bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Prenant le verre d'eau, Relena le but avec reconnaissance, essayant d'arrêter ses tremblements et se calmer. « - Je vais bien. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Rester assise là quelques minutes, Relena. Je suis sûr que le docteur Une viendra nous voir prochainement. »

Relena hocha la tête, elle était encore sous le choc et pas seulement à cause des mots de Dorothy, mais ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre. Son esprit se démena pour essayer de donner un sens à tout cela... et échoua lamentablement.

Après quelques minutes, le docteur Une entra dans le bureau, un regard torve sur le visage.

« - Est-ce que Dorothy va bien ? » Demanda Relena, s'inquiétant en premier pour son amie.

« - Elle a été mise sous sédatif pour le moment. » Répondit le docteur Une en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

« - Je... je ne comprends pas. » Commença Relena.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, je vous avais prévenu que Dorothy souffrait de psychose délirante. Dans son cas, comme je le disais avant, elle est entièrement dévouée à vous dans tous les sens du terme. Elle veut votre bonheur et fera tout pour que cela arrive. C'est mon opinion professionnelle de penser que Dorothy est amoureuse de vous, Relena, au point de mettre ses propres sentiments de côté juste pour vous voir heureuse. Elle semble aussi penser que c'est son devoir de s'assurer que rien ne s'interposera entre vous et votre bonheur, allant même jusqu'à tenter d'assassiner s'il le faut. »

« - Mais, je n'ai jamais... je sais que j'étais très bouleversée lorsque j'ai découvert qu'Heero me quittait pour un autre homme et je voulais me venger, je voulais que mon Heero revienne, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que Dorothy ferait une telle chose. » Les yeux de Relena se remplirent de larme alors qu'elle commençait finalement à comprendre les problèmes de Dorothy.

« - C'est correct, Relena. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle et nous assurer qu'elle reçoit le meilleur traitement possible. » Dit le docteur d'une voix douce et aimable.

« - Merci. » Murmura Relena. « - Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant. »

« - Je pense que cela vaudrait mieux. »

« - Pourrais-je... ? Pensez-vous que je serais capable de la voir à nouveau ? Où cela rendrait-il les choses plus difficiles ? » Relena ne voulait pas abandonner complètement son amie, quel que soit son état d'esprit.

« - Il vaudrait mieux attendre un certain temps, Relena. Donnez-lui un peu de temps pour s'installer et commencer son traitement. Une fois qu'elle commencera à réagir à cela, je vous contacterais et vous ferais savoir si une visite est appropriée ou non. »

Relena hocha la tête. « - Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant de ses progrès également ? Même si je ne peux pas la voir ? »

« - Bien sûr. Je vous ferais parvenir un rapport chaque mois. »

« - Merci. » Relena se tourna vers Gilbert. « - Nous y allons ? »

« - Pas de problème. » Gilbert serra la main du médecin et escorta Relena hors de l'hôpital.

Relena resta silencieuse sur le chemin du retour vers la maison de Dorothy, où elle vivait pour le moment et prenait soin de l'endroit pendant que Dorothy était malade. Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant ces courtes minutes, beaucoup de choses avait été dites et d'autres non dites. Ca allait prendre un certain temps à Relena pour se réconcilier avec tout cela.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	28. Chapitre 28

**Merci à tous pour vous review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy <strong>

**Chapitre 28**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident de Duo et il trouvait que ses blessures commençaient à guérir assez bien. La morsure à son bras n'avait plus besoin d'être bandée et la peau s'était bien refermée. Une visite à son médecin traitant avait confirmé que les contusions à son poumon s'étaient résorbées et les côtes fêlées guérissaient comme prévu. L'épaule était encore limitée dans son mouvement et les tendons, les muscles et les ligaments avaient encore besoin de beaucoup de repos avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la normal.

D'un côté, Duo était très satisfait de ses progrès, d'un autre côté, il était frustré. Le rodéo final était dans seulement quatre semaines, ce qui ne laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour construire les muscles de son bras blessé. Il contempla son autre bras et le bras avec lequel il se tenait lors des rodéos, puis se ravisa. Bien que son bras et sa main gauche fussent forts, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils soient à la hauteur pour s'accrocher. Même blessé, son bras et main droite restait encore plus dominant.

Il savait que Heero était toujours inquiet au sujet de sa décision de concourir et ça le touchait au cœur. La préoccupation de son petit-ami était douce, mais c'était encore plus beau quand Heero n'en reparla plus et accepta simplement la décision de Duo et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir.

Le doc lui avait donné quelques simples exercices qu'il pouvait commencer à faire avec son bras pour lentement refaire travailler les muscles sans les forcer trop. Il avait également reçu l'autorisation de monter à cheval s'il le voulait, mais seulement en y allant lentement.

Scythe était sur un petit nuage d'avoir son maître à nouveau sur son dos. Wing était extatique aussi, il avait Heero pour lui tout seul et n'avais plus à le partager avec l'autre poney.

Heero avait gardé contact avec Alex, son voisin pour voir si son bétail allait bien, mais Heero savait qu'il devrait rentrer bientôt. Avec Duo maintenant tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui-même et son cheval, Heero envisageait à contrecœur de retourner dans son propre ranch.

Duo savait qu'Heero devait nécessairement rentrer pour s'occuper de son rang et son bétail, mais autant il comprenait cela, il était difficile de le laisser partir. Leur relation s'était accentuée au cours des deux semaines et, bien qu'ils en étaient encore au stade se faire plaisir l'un et l'autre avec leurs mains et parfois leurs bouches, Duo savait instinctivement qu'Heero était celui qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Ils disposaient d'une connexion, un lien entre eux qui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Heero avait toujours un toucher incertain et perdu avec son nouvel intérêt et son identité et Duo n'était pas sur le point de précipiter son petit-ami en rien du tout. Heero avait encore besoin de temps et d'espace pour venir à bout de sa vie et tout ce qui s'y était passé récemment.

Sachant qu'un peu de distance aiderait Heero à se comprendre lui-même, Duo enfouit sa réticence au plus profond de son cœur. S'il réussissait à se trouver alors Heero serait bientôt de retour.

« - Es-tu sûr que ça ira ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il embrassait son partenaire.

« - Ouais, tout ira bien, Heero. » Répondit Duo en lui rendant son étreinte du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« - Je suis inquiet de te laisser seul avec le ranch à s'occuper. »

« - C'est bon, Heero. Le doc a dit que la guérison se passait bien et je peux commencer à bouger un peu le bras et l'épaule maintenant. Et puis, il n'y a que Scythe dans l'écurie de sorte qu'il n'est pas une énorme charge de travail et je peux le maintenir en forme durant des promenades lentes pour vérifier les juments. »

« - Je sais que tu es capable, Duo. Je souhaite juste que... » Heero soupira.

« - Que quoi, Heero ? » Incita doucement Duo.

« - Je souhaiterais que nous ne vivions pas si éloignés, si quelque chose devait arriver et que tu ai besoin d'aide, il me faudra plusieurs heures avant que je puisse te rejoindre. » Dit Heero, montrant sa détresse par le biais de sa voix.

« - Heero, c'est gentil de ta part de te soucier de moi, mais j'irais bien. Tu peux toujours venir ici pour un week-end si tu veux. » Suggéra Duo avec un sourire.

Heero sourit en retour. « - La comparution au tribunal est dans quelques semaines et nous avons besoin d'y être présent tous les deux. Que dirais-tu que soit tu viens et reste chez moi la nuit précédente et de voyager ensemble ? Ou si tu préfères, je peux revenir ici ? »

Le rythme cardiaque de Duo s'accéléra à la pensée de voir le ranch d'Heero. « - Relena ne sera pas n'importe où près de chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Nah, elle est partie pour de bon. Pour autant que je sache, elle est chez Dorothy et c'est à plusieurs kilomètres. Je doute fort qu'elle cherchera à entrer en contact considérant les accusations qui sont portées contre elle et si elle vient, ce dont je doute fort, je te protégerais. »

Duo rigola. « - Mon chevalier en armure étincelante. »

Heero sourit en retour. « - Je ne sais pas pour l'armure, je pense que tu devras te contenter d'un simple gars en chemise. »

« - Alors, je pense que je devrais t'enlever la chemise. » Répondit Duo et quémanda un autre baiser.

« - J'attends ça avec impatience. » Murmura Heero quand le baiser prit fin.

« - Appelle-moi quand tu rentreras ? Juste pour me faire savoir que tu es arrivé sain et sauf ? » Duo ne voulait pas qu'Heero pense qu'il le surveillait ou quoi que ce soit.

« - Bien sûr, je le ferais. Je t'appellerais tous les jours si tu veux ? »

« - Je voudrais. »

« - Bien, parce que j'ai prévu de le faire de toute façon. » Heero posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Dans la caravane, Wing donna un coup de sabot impatient. Il était pressé de quitter cet endroit ainsi que l'autre cheval dont la robe lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la rougeole.

« - Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit doucement Heero.

« - Ouais. » à contrecœur, Duo retira ses bras autour d'Heero. « - Tu vas me manquer. Conduis prudemment. »

« - Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais je t'appellerais plus tard, promis. » Heero se retourna et s'approcha de la caravane. Grimpant à l'intérieur, il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra. « - Prends soin de toi et ne force pas trop sur tes blessures. »

« - Oui, maman. » Plaisanta Duo.

« - À bientôt. »

« - Tu peux compter sur ça. » Duo s'écarta et regarda la caravane s'engageait dans l'allée. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il poussa un lourd soupir et retourna vers la maison. Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine et un sentiment de perte l'envahissait. S'approchant du calendrier qu'il avait accroché au mur de la cuisine, il prit un stylo et entoura le jour avant la date de comparution au tribunal. Ce serait le jour où il irait chez Heero pour y passer la nuit avant d'assister au procès.

Douze jours...

Douze jours avant qu'il voit de nouveau Heero, le tenir, l'embrasser...

Il espérait qu'il serait en mesure de survivre aussi longtemps.

* * *

><p>Il fallut trois bonnes heures à Heero pour revenir à son ranch. Il ne pouvait pas conduire trop vite avec la caravane et Wing à bord et pour une raison quelconque, le trafic était plus dense que d'habitude. Enfin, la route vers le ranch fut en vue et Heero en fut soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il passait sous la pancarte que son père avait érigé il y a bien longtemps : 'Zéro Un Ranch'. Dans la caravane, Wing poussa un fort hennissement. Il flairait sa maison à travers la légère brise qui imprégnait le véhicule.<p>

Se garant dans la cour, Heero était heureux de voir que tout semblait normal. Coupant le moteur, il fit le tour de la caravane et abaissa la rampe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Wing descendait et montrait sa joie d'être à la maison.

« - Ouais, nous sommes chez nous, mon garçon. » Dit doucement Heero en passant sa main dans le cou du Paint. Il dirigea l'étalon vers la grange et le mit dans son box, avant de lui donner sa nourriture quelques minutes plus tard. Avec Wing heureux de manger, Heero remplit le seau d'eau et mit un tapis sur le dos du cheval. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, la tâche suivante fut de décharger la caravane.

Une heure plus tard, Heero avait rangé tout l'équipement de Wing dans la sellerie et le reste était retourné à leur place habituelle. Heero gara la caravane à sa place normale et récupéra tous ses effets personnels, les mettant dans un sac pour les transporter plus facilement.

Entrant dans la maison, il se fit la note mentale d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et laisser un peu d'air frais entrer. ça sentait le renfermé après avoir été resté fermé pendant près de trois semaines. Déposant son sac sur la table de la cuisine, il se saisit d'une boite pour pouvoir retourner récupérer tout ce qui était nourriture.

Une fois que tout fut déchargé de la caravane, Heero se mit à trier ses vêtements, jetant les sales dans le panier à linge et mettant les autres de côté pour les ranger. Une fois les tâches immédiates terminées, Heero mit la bouilloire en marche et se fit une tasse de thé. Tasse en main, il saisit son téléphone et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour passer son appel à Duo.

« - La Grange Ranch. »

« - Salut, Duo, c'est moi, Heero. »

« - Salut Heero. Tu es bien rentré ? »

« - Ouais. Le trafic était un peu lourd, mais ce n'était pas trop mal. »

« - Tout va bien à la maison ? »

« - Jusqu'à présent. Je ne suis pas encore allé vérifier le bétail, je le ferais demain matin. » Heero prit une gorgée de sa tasse. « - Tout va bien pour toi ? »

« - Je vais bien, Heero. Tu me manques. »

« - Tu me manques aussi. »

« - Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours que je vienne dormir le soir précédent la comparution ? »

« - Duo, tu es toujours le bienvenu dans ma maison. Je ne m'y opposerais pas si tu veux venir plus tôt. » Dit Heero, exprimant un peu d'espoir.

Duo rigola. « - J'arriverais dans la matinée à la veille de l'affaire, de cette façon, nous pourrons passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je suis ravi de ton offre de rester quelques jours supplémentaires, mais je ne peux pas laisser Scythe aussi longtemps et il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse le faire entrer par moi-même dans la caravane, mon bras ne sera pas assez guéri pour lever ou abaisser la rampe. »

« - Je sais, mais ça valait le coup de tenter. » Répondit Heero.

« - Ouais. »

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment avant de finalement se dire au revoir à contrecœur. Duo avait encore Scythe à nourrir et Heero devait faire un peu de lessive et se faire quelque chose à manger pour le dîner. Après avoir promis de rappeler le lendemain soir, Heero raccrocha.

Terminant son thé refroidissant, Heero laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les dernières semaines et comment sa vie avait changé.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à se réchauffer avec la promesse d'un autre beau jour à venir. Duo jeta son sac de sport sur le siège arrière de la Jeep et grimpa sur le siège conducteur. Il démarra le moteur puis laissa son ranch derrière lui, direction celui d'Heero est de ce qu'il espérait être une journée de détente avant ce qui avait à venir.<p>

Depuis qu'Heero était parti il y a douze jours, Duo s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Son petit-ami lui manquait et même s'ils s'appelaient chaque soir, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir l'autre homme dans ses bras chaque jour. Ses blessures avaient bien guéri et les exercices que le médecin lui avait prescris donnaient lentement leurs fruits. L'épaule était encore douloureuse, mais rien de vraiment gênant.

Il restait encore deux semaines avant le rodéo final pour l'année et Duo était plus que jamais déterminé à concourir. Conscient de ce que le doc avait dit au sujet des exercices, Duo avait suivi les instructions à la lettre, mais il avait ajouté quelques-uns des siens. Jusqu'ici, il avait eu de la chance et cela n'avait pas entravé son rétablissement. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas guéri à cent pour cent, mais il s'en approcherait.

Le paysage défilé alors qu'il traversait quelques villes encore endormies, mais Duo ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait remplie la Jeep d'essence la veille, s'était arrangé avec un ami pour qu'il vienne nourrir Scythe durant son absence et fait sa valise la veille.

Alors qu'il conduisait, il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur l'imminent procès. La police avait de nouveau prit contact avec lui pour l'informer où l'affaire sera jugée. Ils avaient également revus sa déclaration avec lui, vérifiant que la version qu'il leur avait donné été toujours la même. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de vérifier, on ne savait jamais si les souvenirs revenaient, mais dans le cas de Duo, la commotion avait bien fait son travail et il n'avait rien de nouveau à donner aux officiers.

La police semblait confiante pour les accusations et le fait que les deux femmes seraient reconnues coupables, mais malgré cela, Duo ne voulait pas obtenir trop d'espoir. Quatre avait appelé la veille au soir pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui savoir que Trowa et lui assisteraient également au procès ainsi que Wufei. Treize viendrait également en tant que représentant du conseil d'administration du rodéo et Charlie serait également présent. La présence de Charlie était nécessaire, car il était celui qui avait découvert que la corde de Duo avait été coupée et l'avait remis à la police en tant que preuve.

Tous les faits soulignés étaient en faveur de Duo, mais jusqu'à ce que le juge dise effectivement le mot 'coupable', Duo ne voulait pas penser que c'était une certitude.

Il saisit sa bouteille d'eau et prit quelques gorgées, jetant un regard sur le système GPS pour voir s'il était encore loin de sa destination. Heero lui avait donné l'adresse du ranch avec quelques instructions de base et Duo avait mis tout cela dans le système. Maintenant, il jeta un regard dessus de temps en temps et écoutait la voix nasillarde qui lui donnait des directions.

À en juger par les informations affichées, il avait encore à peu près une demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive chez Heero. Mettant un cd dans le lecteur, il augmenta le volume et chanta avec la mélodie.

* * *

><p>« - Merde, merde, merde. » Murmura Heero alors qu'il sortait de la douche et attrapait une serviette pour s'essuyer à la va-vite. La serviette fut accrochée et un boxer enfilé. Quittant la salle de bain, Heero retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa un jean propre, l'enfilant. Il eut du mal à le mettre, car sa peau était encore humide, mais il finit par y arriver. Attrapa une chemise bleue à carreaux, il la passa et ferma les boutons. Roulant les manches jusqu'aux coudes, il mit la chemise à l'intérieur de son pantalon et se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et retombaient sur son visage, mais les vêtements lui allaient bien. Saisissant un peigne, il le passa à travers ses mèches indisciplinées, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage dès que le peigne passait. Avec un grognement, il décida que ça irait et retourna dans la salle de bain.<p>

Jetant un regard sur sa montre, Heero fut choqué de voir combien de temps avait passé. Duo arriverait d'une minute à l'autre et il devait encore ranger la cuisine. Heero avait prévu de nettoyer la maison ce matin-là avant l'arrivée de Duo, mais comme d'habitude dans sa vie, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Il avait sellé Wing et était allé faire un tour très tôt ce matin-là pour inspecter le bétail, seulement pour découvrir qu'un des bouvillons s'était coincé dans la clôture. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour réussir à le débloquer et réparer la clôture. Puis il avait inspecté les blessures de l'animal et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser continuer à vivre avec le troupeau. Il avait quelques lacérations peu profondes et bien que sa vie n'était pas en danger, elles devaient être nettoyées et soignées. Cela signifié de le ramener au ranch.

Inutile de dire que le bœuf ne voulait pas quitter ses copains et Heero n'avait pas le temps de ramener la totalité du troupeau au ranch. Il avait fini par l'attraper au lasso et le trainer pour qu'il soit soigné. Wing avait eu fort à faire de tirer l'animal récalcitrant derrière lui, mais le Paint avait volontiers fait son travail. Le bœuf fut ramené et Heero avait soigné ses plaies du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elles n'étaient pas assez profondes pour nécessiter un traitement vétérinaire, mais elles ne pouvaient pas être laissé guérir naturellement.

Après avoir appliqué une crème antiseptique et antibiotique sur toutes les blessures, Heero avait placé le bœuf dans la grange et maintenant il beuglait après ses camarades qui se trouvaient encore dans les pâturages. Heero le soignerait de nouveau dans l'après-midi, et si les blessures étaient bien, il le libèrerait le soir-même.

Devoir soigner le bœuf avait causé un sérieux retard dans les tâches qu'Heero avait planifié et maintenant il courait partout en essayant de se rattraper. Non pas que sa maison avait besoin d'un réel rangement, Heero la gardait propre et rangée. Vu qu'il était seul maintenant, il ne salissait pas grand-chose.

Mais il voulait impressionner Duo.

Il était tombé amoureux de la maison de Duo, les espaces ouverts, les fondations en bois un peu partout qui donnait une atmosphère détendue et une ambiance rustique. Il voulait que Duo se sente à l'aise dans sa propre maison également.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui se rapprochait le tira de ses pensées et il s'essuya rapidement les mains dans un torchon. Saisissant son chapeau et le mettant sur sa tête, il enfila ses bottes et ouvrit la porte pour aller saluer son hôte.

« - Ça devrait être là. » Murmura Duo alors qu'il cherchait la pancarte.

« - Vous êtes arrivés. » Dit la voix du GPS.

« - Eh bien merde. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il voyait la pancarte disant 'Zéro Un Ranch'. Tournant dans l'allée, il remonta le petit chemin de terre qui le menait vers un bâtiment. Une maison de pierre se dressait devant, un mélange de structure de bois et de pierre. Duo siffla entre ses dents. « - Très joli. » Dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'il avançait vers le bâtiment majestueux.

Continuant vers la cour arrière comme Heero le lui avait dit de faire quand ils avaient parlé la veille au téléphone, Duo repéra la caravane garée et arrêta sa Jeep à côté du pick-up d'Heero. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il coupait le moteur et vit du coin de l'œil Heero venir vers sa voiture.

Le cœur de Duo fondit alors qu'il observait son petit-ami. Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte et sortit alors qu'Heero atteignait la jeep. « - Heero. » Salua-t-il. « - C'est bon de te revoir. »

Heero sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand Duo sortit de sa jeep et le salua. Sans hésitation, Heero ouvrit ses bras et serra son compagnon. « - Dieu, tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-il alors que Duo se réfugiait dans l'étreinte.

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit Duo.

Ils s'écartèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux, puis Duo fondit sur Heero et lui captura les lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Un doux gémissement échappa à Heero alors qu'il fondait dans le baiser, il ouvrit la bouche et permis à la langue de Duo d'entrer, la sienne allant joyeusement à sa rencontre. Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi à simplement se tenir et s'embrasser, appréciant le sentiment d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Enfin, Heero recula un peu et prit la main de Duo dans la sienne. « - Viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

« - Génial. » Répondit Duo en saisissant son sac et se laissant conduire vers la maison.

« - C'est un endroit charmant, Heero. » Dit alors Duo quand ils furent assis autour d'un café. Heero avait fait faire à Duo le 'Grand Tour' de sa maison et il se sentait léger et heureux que son compagnon aime beaucoup sa maison. Bien qu'elle fût différente de celle de Duo, elle détenait un air chaleureux et convivial en elle.

« - C'est quoi ces beuglements ? Tu envisages de faire un rôti de bœuf à la broche ? » Demanda Duo avec un sourire. Le bœuf continuait encore à exprimer son dégoût d'être parqué.

« - S'il n'arrête pas bientôt, je vais peut-être l'envisager. » Murmura Heero. « - Nah, quand je suis sorti vérifier le troupeau ce matin, je l'ai trouvé coincé dans la clôture. Il a quelques blessures alors je l'ai ramené ici pour le soigner. S'il va mieux un peu plus tard, je le laisserais rejoindre le troupeau. »

« - Ah. Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux ? »

« - Merci pour l'offre, je verrais comment il va plus tard. » Heero se pencha à travers la table de la cuisine et posa sa main sur celle de Duo. « - Comment se passe ta guérison ? »

« - Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. » Répondit Duo. « - Mon épaule m'élance encore un peu, mais c'est à prévoir. En dehors de ça, je suis en pleine forme. »

« - C'est bon à entendre. »

« - Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas hâte d'être à demain. Je ne veux vraiment pas revivre ce cauchemar. »

« - Moi non plus, mais une fois que ça sera fini, nous pourrons mettre tout ça derrière nous et oublier. » Dit doucement Heero.

« - Je l'espère. » Dit Duo.

Heero regarda l'horloge. « - Je ferais mieux de me bouger, j'ai un bœuf à vérifier et m'occuper de Wing avant de commencer à préparer le dîner. »

« - Je vais t'aider. »

« - Merci. »

* * *

><p>Le matin du procès arriva avec une aube fraîche et la promesse d'une belle journée à venir. Heero fit sa routine habituelle du matin avec les bovins et les chevaux tandis que Duo se douchait et préparait le petit-déjeuner pour tous les deux. Ils discutèrent de toutes sortes de choses banales et un peu de l'affaire judiciaire qui attendait. Bien que les deux hommes savaient que les chances étaient complètement en faveur de Duo, aucun des deux n'était complètement heureux ou détendu tant que ça ne serait pas fini.<p>

Sur le trajet, ils restèrent la plupart du temps silencieux, échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Au cours de leur séparation, Heero avait beaucoup pensé, non seulement sur sa relation avec Duo, mais sa vie en général. Il avait pris du recul et pris un long regard sur les choses, où il en était à présent, quels étaient ses plans pour l'avenir, où il voulait être dans cinq ans et ainsi de suite. Il avait fait des révélations étonnantes, tirant certaines conclusions encore plus intéressantes et finit par être complètement confus.

Mais il continuait à faire tourner ces choses dans sa tête, sachant que tôt ou tard, le brouillard se lèverait et qu'il serait en mesure de prendre les décisions dont il avait besoin.

Les pensées de Duo étaient focalisées sur l'affaire, ce que le juge pourrait trouver et les conséquences de ses conclusions. Il était une personne au cœur doux et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un aller en prison par sa faute, il ne voulait pas que la justice soit trop sévère. Il serait tout à fait content si Relena et Dorothy étaient reconnues coupables et avait l'interdiction d'approcher en aucune façon Heero ou lui-même.

Trop tôt, ils arrièrent dans la ville et Heero se gara sur le parking du palais de justice. « - Nous sommes arrivés. » Dit tranquillement Heero.

« - Malheureusement. » Répondit Duo avec un regard triste sur son beau visage.

« - Il faut qu'on y aille pour connaitre les détails. »

« - Ouais. » À contrecœur, Duo défit sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit du pick-up.

A l'intérieur du palais de justice, ils retrouvèrent Wufei, Trowa, Quatre et une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, en train d'attendre dans le hall d'accueil. Lorsque leurs amis les repérèrent, ils se déplacèrent pour se saluer les uns et les autres.

Après les salutations, Wufei posa une main sur le coude de la jeune femme, la poussant en avant pour la présenter. « - Heero, Duo, je voudrais vous présenter Meiran. Meiran, voici Duo Maxwell. » Wufei désigna Duo. « - Et c'est son compagnon, Heero Yuy. »

« - C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Déclara Meiran en serrant la main de Duo en premier.

« - Le plaisir est pour moi. » Renvoya Duo en prenant la main de la femme et la portant à ses lèvres pour lui embrasser le dos.

Heero roula des yeux et serra tout simplement la main quand elle lui fut tendue. « - Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame. Ne faites pas attention à mon compagnon, il aime mettre dans l'embarras tous ceux qu'il rencontre. »

Meiran rigola. « - Je peux voir que c'est un vrai charmeur. »

Duo lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de Wufei pour chuchoter à l'oreille du brun pour que personne n'entende. « - Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Wufei sourit. « - Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines lors d'un carnaval. Elle faisait une démonstration de voltige. Les choses se sont enchaînés à partir de là. » Voyant les yeux de Duo étincelaient, Wufei continua. « - Oui, nous nous fréquentons et non je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage. »

Avant que Duo ait pu protester sur le manque d'information, les officiers en charge de l'enquête arrivèrent et prirent Duo à part pour parler avec lui avant que le procès ne commence.

Relena et son avocat arrivèrent et furent introduit dans une pièce voisine, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Dorothy. L'huissier de justice sortit et appela toutes les personnes pour l'affaire de l'État contre Peacecraft à se présenter dans la salle d'audience.

« - Je suppose que cela doit être fait, Heero. » Murmura Duo alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle d'audience et prirent place derrière les deux officiers et le procureur du district.

« - Tout ira bien, Duo. Essaye de te détendre, elle n'a pas une jambe pour se tenir debout. » Chuchota Heero.

Relena et Gilbert entèrent dans la salle à leur tour et prirent place sur le côté gauche. Le visage de Gilbert était complètement vide. Relena de son côté, était pâle et des cernes sombres étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

Heero regarda curieusement la jeune femme qui avait passé plusieurs années avec lui. Durant tout le temps où il était avec Relena, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils. Sachant comment était Relena, il savait que l'apparence de la jeune femme n'était simplement pas à cause de l'affaire portée contre elle, non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus à ce sujet, mais Heero ne savait pas ce que ça pourrait être.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas en mesure de demander ce qui se passait et il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Sans doute, il finirait par savoir à un moment donné.

Toute pensée fut complètement annulée quand la porte s'ouvrit et que l'huissier s'avança. « - Levez-vous je vous prie. Le juge Victor Marks va présider. »

Tout le monde se leva alors que le juge entrait et prit place derrière le grand bureau. Une fois qu'il fut installé, tout le monde fut autorisé à s'asseoir.

Marks donna un coup de marteau et attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « - L'affaire est ouverte. »

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	29. Chapitre 29

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 29**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
>It's the steers and the mud<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

L'huissier s'avança avec une liasse de papier dans les mains et d'une voix claire, annonça à la cour et au juge les accusations. « - Affaire numéro 276549, l'Etat contre mademoiselle Peacecraft. Les charges sont : diffamations ; Instigation de tentative de meurtre. »

« - Qui sont les représentants ? » Demanda le juge alors que l'huissier déposait les documents relatifs à l'affaire sur son bureau où il pourrait les lire.

Les deux avocats se levèrent. « - Je suis Roger Gilbert, représentant de la défenderesse, mademoiselle Peacecraft, votre honneur. »

« - Procureur du district, Henry Davies, représentant de l'Etat, votre honneur. »

« - Je vous remercie, messieurs. Pour le cas d'accusation de diffamation. Que plaide votre cliente, Maitre Gilbert ? »

Gilbert regarda Relena qui hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux. « - Dans le cas de diffamation, ma cliente plaide coupable, votre honneur. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle d'audience, French, Barnes et le procureur sourirent. Heero et Duo eurent l'air un peu ahuri.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'elle lâcherait si facilement. » Murmura Heero à Duo.

« - Je suppose qu'elle a eu des conseils. » Répondit Duo.

Marks cogna avec son marteau pour rétablir l'ordre. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement. « - Dans le cas d'instigation de tentative de meurtre, que plaide votre cliente, Maitre Gilbert ? »

« - Dans le cas d'instigation de tentative de meurtre, ma cliente plaide non-coupable, votre honneur. »

Une fois de plus, les murmures reprirent. Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent et ceux d'Heero s'assombrirent. En face d'eux, les agents de police et le procureur avaient l'air assez à l'aise avec cela. C'était comme s'ils y étaient attendus et étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir la chance de présenter leurs arguments pour tirer la femme dans les flammes.

« - Non-coupable ? » Vérifia Marks.

« - Exact, votre honneur. »

« - Très bien, je vais donner la parole à la défense et à la partie adversaire pour qu'ils présentent leurs déclarations à la cour, puis viendra ensuite les témoins. Vous avez cinq minutes pour préparer votre discours d'ouverture. » Marks tapa une nouvelle fois avec son marteau.

Le procureur se mit à parler avec les deux policiers et inscrit quelques petites choses sur son calepin alors qu'ils discutaient. Gilbert parlait également avec Relena. Heero prit un moment pour lancer un regard à Relena alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui au même moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un bref instant. Les yeux de Relena étaient douloureux, il y avait de la tristesse également en eux. Est-ce que cela était pour la peine qu'elle avait causée, Heero ne savait pas et personnellement, il ne s'en souciait pas non plus. À cause de Relena et Dorothy, Heero avait presque perdu l'une des choses qui était en train de devenir l'unique objet de sa vie. Il emplit ses propres yeux d'autant de haine qu'il put et la regarda. Relena détourna les yeux.

Le marteau frappa à nouveau, faisant cesser tout le bavardage dans la salle d'audience. « - Vos cinq minutes sont écoulées, messieurs. Maitre Gilbert, si vous voulez bien commencer ? »

Gilbert se leva et après un rapide coup d'œil à ses notes, il commença son discours. « - Votre honneur, mesdames et messieurs de la cour. La femme que vous voyez devant vous est une personne aimable et douce... »

Duo renifla de dédain et transforma rapidement cela en toux.

« - Relena Peacecraft n'est pas capable d'être l'instigatrice d'un assassinat, en fait, loin de là. Oui, elle était bouleversée que son fiancé l'ait quitté et bien que ce genre de choses arrive régulièrement dans le monde, elle a appris que son fiancé la quittait pour un autre homme. Naturellement, ma cliente a été bouleversée, en colère et humiliée. C'est dans cet état de trouble émotionnel que ma cliente a emménagé chez une de ses amies proche et elle a fait ce que tout le monde ferait dans une telle situation : elle a parlé à sa meilleure amie de cela. Bien que ma cliente ait mentionné vouloir faire disparaitre Monsieur Maxwell de la scène, elle n'aurait jamais donné suite à ses paroles. J'ai l'intention de prouver que ma cliente, bien que bouleversée, ne pouvait pas et n'ai jamais initié d'attenter à la vie de Monsieur Maxwell. » Gilbert retourna à sa place.

« - Je vous remercie. Maitre Davies ? »

Le procureur se leva et se tourna vers la cour, son regard balaya rapidement les personnes présentes avant de poser son regard vers Relena. « - Votre honneur, mesdames et messieurs de la cour. J'ai l'intention de prouver que mademoiselle Peacecraft, bien qu'elle n'ait pas 'appuyé sur la gâchette' pour ainsi dire, a été responsable de la mise de cette idée dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre et permettant ainsi à cette personne d'aller de l'avant et de tenter de supprimer monsieur Maxwell, qui est complètement innocent de tout crime. »

« - Court et précis, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Duo.

« - Ca sert à rien de gaspiller des mots. » Chuchota Heero.

« - Je vous remercie, Maître Davies. Maitre Gilbert, vous pouvez maintenant présenter la défense de votre cliente. »

Gilbert prit la parole et entra dans une longue explication sur la manière dont Relena se sentait complètement trahie par son fiancé alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez son amie pour chercher du réconfort. Il appela Relena à la barre et lui fit prêter serment.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, lorsque vous avez discuté de votre rupture avec votre fiancé, Monsieur Yuy, avec votre amie, lui avez-vous dit à n'importe quel moment que vous vouliez voir monsieur Maxwell être tué ? »

« - Non. »

« - Avez-vous discuté des façons dont vous pourriez récupérer votre fiancé des bras de monsieur Maxwell ? »

« - Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« - Qu'aviez-vous vraiment l'intention de faire afin que monsieur Yuy revienne vers vous ? »

Relena prit une profonde inspiration et garda les yeux baissés alors qu'elle parlait avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. « - J'étais blessée et humiliée qu'Heero m'ait quitté pour un autre homme. Mon fiancé n'est pas gay et d'autre part... » Elle déglutit. « - Cet autre cowboy a réussi à l'attirer loin de moi et le corrompre avec ses moyens vils. »

« - Objection, votre honneur. Monsieur Maxwell n'est pas la question ici. »

« - Accordé. Mademoiselle Peacecraft, veuillez limiter vos réponses à la question posée et ne pas spéculer ou offrir d'information sans rapport. »

Relena eut l'air convenablement écrasée. Duo ne put pas retenir un sourire en coin.

Gilbert lança un regard sévère à sa cliente. « - Je répète, qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire afin que monsieur Yuy revienne vers vous ? »

« - Je voulais exposer ce Maxwell pour ce qu'il était. J'avais prévu que quelques journaux relayent l'histoire sur leur relation, dire exactement aux gens quel genre de vils créatures les gays sont, permettre au monde de savoir ce qui se passait dans ce rodéo et parmi certains cowboys. J'avais espéré que lorsque l'histoire aurait paru dans les médias et que monsieur Maxwell soit démasqué pour ce qu'il est, il ne serait plus en mesure de participer à un autre rodéo ou acheter les animaux qu'il voulait pour son ranch. Une fois qu'il aurait été exposé pour ce qu'il était, personne ne voudrait faire des affaires avec lui, alors Heero se réveillerait et reviendrait vers moi. Ce n'est pas normal, deux hommes qui vivent ensemble et s'aiment comme ça, c'est contre les lois de la nature... »

« - Objection ! »

« - Accordée. Maitre Gilbert, s'il vous plait, informer votre cliente de ne répondre qu'aux questions. Je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart du point en question. »

« - Oui, votre honneur. » Gilbert se tourna vers Relena. « - Répondez-moi juste par oui ou par non, ne dites pas autre chose au sujet de monsieur Maxwell et la vie qu'il a choisie de mener. »

Relena se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête.

« - Avez-vous planifié d'exposer monsieur Maxwell comme une personne de mauvaise réputation qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que voler votre fiancé ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de nuire à monsieur Maxwell ou monsieur Yuy ? »

« - Non, je voulais juste l'humilier et qu'Heero revienne. »

« - Etiez-vous au courant des intentions de votre amie, Dorothy Catalonia, de trafiquer l'équipement de Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« - Non, je ne l'étais pas. »

« - Si vous aviez eu connaissance de l'intention de Dorothy Catalonia de nuire à monsieur Maxwell, l'auriez-vous suivi ? »

« - Non ! »

« - Si vous aviez été au courant des intentions de Dorothy, auriez-vous fait quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter ? »

« - Je n'étais pas du tout au courant des intentions de Dorothy, si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé de lui parler. »

« - Auriez-vous informé les autorités de ses intentions ? »

« - Oui, je l'aurais fait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle irait aussi loin. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller au-delà de l'humiliation et je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas ce que Dorothy avait planifié. Peut-être que si j'aurai su, je l'aurais arrêté. »

« - Pas d'autres questions, votre honneur. » Gilbert s'assit. Relena renifla poliment dans son mouchoir.

« - Maitre Davies ? »

« - Merci, votre honneur. J'ai quelques questions. » Davies s'approcha de Relena. « - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, vous dites que monsieur Yuy est votre fiancé, c'est exact ? »

« - Oui, il est. »

« - Alors, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi il ne vous a jamais acheté de bague de fiançailles ? »

« - Il n'en a pas eu le temps. » Relena commençait à avoir l'air un peu énervée.

« - Est-il exact, mademoiselle Peacecraft que c'était vous qui proposiez à monsieur Yuy de se marier avec vous et que monsieur Yuy vous répondiez qu'il n'était pas intéressé par s'installer pour le moment ? »

« - Heero est timide. »

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, Heero Yuy n'est _pas_ votre fiancé, il ne vous a _jamais_ demandé en mariage, vous êtes celle qui a proposé et il a refusé. Vous n'êtes pas fiancé avec lui, vous ne l'avez jamais été. Monsieur Yuy était et est toujours un homme libre, libre de prendre ses propres décisions avec qui il souhaite et passer son temps avec qui il veut. Non seulement vous avez essayé de forcer un homme innocent dans un engagement de mariage, mais quand cela a échoué, vous avez prévu de supprimer la seule chose qui était sur votre route... monsieur Maxwell. »

« - Non, non, je n'ai jamais... »

« - Silence ! Silence ! » Aboya le juge, frappant fortement avec son marteau alors que la salle d'audience éclatée en bavardage.

« - Pas d'autres questions, votre honneur. » Davies s'assit.

« - Est-ce que l'une des parties a autre chose à dire en ce qui concerne la charge ? »

« - J'ai une déclaration écrite de ma cliente pour sa défense que je tiens à présenter à la cour. » Déclara Maître Gilbert en se levant.

« - Vous pouvez me soumettre le document. »

« - L'Etat a réuni plusieurs déclarations et preuves qu'il aimerait présenter. »

« - Présentez vos preuves et déclarations, Davies. »

« - Oui, votre honneur. » Davis s'approcha et remit un dossier.

« - Le tribunal ajourne la séance d'une heure le temps que je considère toutes les preuves. Le tribunal se réunira à midi pour le verdict. » Le marteau s'abattit sur le bureau.

« - Levez-vous. » Déclara l'huissier de justice alors que le juge se retirait dans son bureau.

Une fois que le juge eut disparu, la salle d'audience commença à se vider rapidement. Duo et Heero se retrouvèrent entourés de leurs amis, dont Charlie et Treize. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour convaincre Heero et Duo de se joindre à eux pour prendre un café ou autre rafraichissement alors qu'ils discutaient des évènements du jour.

Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que le procureur faisait un excellent travail et que Relena aurait ce qu'elle méritait. Les preuves étaient là, complètement empilées contre elle et Duo commençait à se sentir un peu plus confiant dans le procès.

« - Ils doivent la déclarer coupable. » Déclara Quatre. « - Après une confession comme ça, il n'y a aucun moyen de lui permettre de s'en sortir. »

« - Je suis assez d'accord, une fois qu'elle a ouvert la bouche et a fait sa diatribe sur les homosexuels, le juge a su qu'elle était aussi responsable que Dorothy pour la tentative de meurtre sur Duo. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vendetta contre Duo et la communauté gay. » Résuma Trowa.

« - Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une femme méchante, égoïste et idiote. » Renifla Wufei.

« - Je parie mon emploi que le juge a pu voir à travers elle. » Ajouta Charlie à la conversation.

« - Je serais heureux s'il l'enferme. » Murmura Heero.

« - Je veux juste qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. » Dit Duo puis il vit tous les regards sur lui. « - Quoi ? »

« - Comment peux-tu être si calme vis-à-vis de tout ça ? Cette femme a essayé de te tuer, Duo. » Wufei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Ce n'est pas elle qui a coupé ma corde, c'est l'autre salope qui l'a fait. Je crois que Relena ne voulait pas intentionnellement me voir physiquement blessé ou tué, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas planté l'idée dans la tête de Dorothy. Je serais heureux si le juge ordonne une injonction de mise à distance ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« - Je dois dire que tu es plus grand homme que je le suis, Duo. Je voudrais sa tête. » Dit Wufei.

« - Ouais, bien. Après tout ce qui a été dit et fait, je suis toujours là, elle n'a pas récupéré Heero et nous avons tous les deux l'intention d'explorer cette relation beaucoup plus profondément et nous espérons qu'elle aboutira à quelque chose de permanent. » Duo rougit quand il termina son discours et regarda Heero. Heero avait également rougi, mais il prit la main de son compagnon et la serra doucement.

« - J'espère également. » Murmura doucement Heero.

« - Awww, c'est si mignon. » Dit Meiran avec un sourire.

« - Umm, je pense que nous devrions retourner au palais, le juge devrait être de retour dans dix minutes. » Déclara Quatre dans une tentative de détourner l'attention du couple embarrassé.

« - Ouais, je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux. » Répondit Duo en se levant.

Le groupe quitta le café pour retourner au palais de justice, ils rentrèrent dans la salle d'audience et reprirent leurs places. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'huissier de justice ouvrait la porte. « - Levez-vous. » Dit-il à voix haute.

Le juge Marks entra et prit place et la salle l'imita une fois qu'il fut assit. Il parcourut quelques papiers sur son bureau avant de promener son regard sur la salle et plus spécifiquement sur Relena. Gilbert donna un léger coup à Relena qui tourna son attention vers le juge.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, s'il vous plait, levez-vous. »

Relena se leva avec Gilbert et se tordit nerveusement les mains.

« - Après avoir étudié les déclarations et preuves fournies pour les deux chefs d'accusations et entendu les arguments de la défense et des attaquants sur cette dernière accusation, j'ai pris ma décision sur les deux chefs d'accusations. »

La salle d'audience retint son souffle. Duo chercha la main d'Heero et le couple enlaça leurs doigts.

« - Dans le cas de la diffamation pour laquelle vous avez plaidé coupable je vous inflige une amende de cinq mille dollars plus les frais de justice. Les cinq mille dollars devront être versés à monsieur Maxwell pour les dommages causés par vos allégations. »

Duo pâlit. _« Cinq mille dollars ? Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. » _

Relena avait l'air comme si elle était sur le point de s'éclater un vaisseau sanguin.

« - Dans le cas d'instigation de tentative de meurtre, je vous déclare coupable de l'infraction reprochée. Je vous condamne à cinq cents heures de Travaux d'Intérêts Généraux et dix mille dollars d'indemnité verser une nouvelle fois à monsieur Maxwell pour les blessures qu'il a reçues à cause de cette tentative de meurtre. Vous êtes également interdite d'entrer en contact ou interagir avec monsieur Maxwell pour une période de douze mois. Si vous refusez de vous conformer à l'une de ces sentences, cela sera puni par une peine d'emprisonnement de douze mois. » Le marteau frappa le socle. « - L'affaire numéro 276549, l'Etat contre Relena Peacecraft, est maintenant classée. »

L'huissier de justice les fit se lever tandis que le juge quittait la salle, octroyant une pause de quinze minutes avant de passer à l'affaire suivante. Une fois qu'il fut parti, la salle d'audience éclata en bavardage. L'huissier de justice s'approcha de Gilbert et parla avec lui en ce qui concernait les amendes et les sentences imposées à sa cliente, les escortant hors de la salle en direction d'un petit bureau où tous les documents seront finalisés. Dans la salle, Duo était assit en état de choc alors que ses amis s'approchaient pour le féliciter et dire ce qu'ils pensaient de la sentence de Relena. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que c'était une punition méritée et espérait que Relena aurait compris la leçon.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera une telle chose de nouveau. » Sourit Heero alors qu'il serrait son petit-ami dans ses bras.

« - Merde ! Je ne le crois pas, Heero. Quinze mille dollars ! Quinze mille. Je vais pouvoir commencer à acheter de bonnes juments. » Dit Duo, l'esprit encore tourné vers le résultat.

« - Tu le mérites, Duo. » Sourit Heero.

« - Je pense que c'est assez ironique. Elle a tout fait pour tout détruire, à savoir vous séparer Heero et toi et que tu ne sois pas en mesure de réaliser ton rêve d'élevage de cow-pony et maintenant, en quelque sorte, elle va y contribuer et vous a rapproché. C'est ce que j'appelle la justice. » Sourit Wufei.

« - Je pense que nous devrions tous sortir et célébrer ça. » Dit Trowa avec un sourire.

« - J'espère qu'ils vont lui faire ramasser les ordure sur les côtés de la route ou nettoyer les toilettes. » Murmura Quatre.

« - Quatre ? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. » Dit Duo avec une main sur son cœur.

« - Elle le mérite après ce qu'elle a fait. » Renifla Quatre. « - Et je ne suis pas désolé de penser ça. »

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction du blond normalement doux.

« - Je suis d'accord avec Trowa, nous devrions sortir et fêter ça. » Dit Treize.

« - Je vais attendre la fin du procès de Dorothy avant de penser à célébrer quoi que ce soit. » Déclara Duo.

« - Bien sûr. Ça sera une double célébration. » Ne put pas s'empêcher de dire Charlie.

« - J'aime ta pensée positive. » Ricana Duo.

Les officier et le procureur furent également remerciés par avoir aidé à ce que Relena soit reconnu coupable, tous les trois rejetant les louanges et remerciements, disant qu'ils faisaient juste leur travail.

Les quinze minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et l'huissier fut de retour. La salle d'audience se calma alors qu'Albroh, l'avocat de Dorothy entrait dans la salle d'audience. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dorothy entra, flanquée de deux infirmiers, un policier et un médecin. Alors que la femme ne portait pas de camisole, à la surprise et consternation d'Heero, elle portait juste des menottes. Prenant place, Dorothy se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Heero et Duo et leur lança un regard méchant.

Heero résista à l'envie d'effacer physiquement ce regard du visage de Dorothy et lui rendit son regard. Duo se sentit irrité mais choisi d'ignorer la femme.

« - Levez-vous. »

Le juge Marks revint dans la salle d'audience et prit place une fois de plus derrière le bureau. Tout le monde s'assit et attendit que les accusations soient lues.

« - Affaire numéro 276550, l'Etat contre mademoiselle Dorothy Calalonia. Les accusations portées contre le défendeur sont les suivantes : Diffamation. Falsification de biens privés avec l'intention de blesser ou tuer. Tentative de meurtre. »

Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle d'audience. Évidemment, les gens du pays n'avaient pas souvent de divertissement comme celui-ci.

« - Qui sont les représentant de l'affaire ? »

« - David Albroh, votre honneur, représentant de la défenderesse, mademoiselle Catalonia. »

« - Henry Davies, représentant le ministère public de l'Etat, votre honneur. »

« - Maitre Albroh, contre l'accusation de diffamation, que plaide votre cliente ? »

« - Coupable, votre honneur. »

Un sourcil disparut sous les cheveux d'Heero. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Duo avait l'air tout aussi stupéfait.

« - Dans le cas de falsification de bien privé, que plaide votre cliente ? »

« - Non coupable, votre honneur. »

« - Dans le cas de tentative de meurtre, que plaide votre cliente ? »

« - Non coupable, votre honneur. »

Mis à part le juge qui avait l'air un peu abasourdi par les plaidoyers de non-culpabilité, Duo et le reste de ses amis avaient un air incrédule sur leurs visages.

« - Maître Albroh. Je vous ai bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Votre cliente plaide non-coupable ? »

« - Oui, votre honneur. »

« - En dépit d'une déclaration de votre cliente qui a clairement avoué avoir coupé la corde de l'équipement du cowboy à qui ça appartenait, dont lui-même ignorait que ça avait été trafiqué et qu'il a été gravement blessé ? »

« - Votre honneur, ma cliente plaide non-coupable en raison de son instabilité mentale. »

« - Je vois. » Le juge Marks fronça les sourcils. « - Je déclare cette affaire en huit-clos. Seule la défense, l'opposant, l'accusée doivent être présents. » Il donna un coup de marteau.

« - Levez-vous. »

Le juge quitta la salle d'audience, Davies et les deux policiers suivant un moment plus tard. Albroh parla brièvement au médecin et aux infirmiers avant d'escorter Dorothy hors de la pièce.

« - Que faire maintenant ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il regardait les groupes quittaient la salle d'audience. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en procédure judiciaire, il n'était donc pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait.

Treize répondit pour lui. « - Compte tenu du plaidoyer de Dorothy sur l'instabilité mentale, le juge a décidé que l'affaire serait en huit-clos. Cela signifie que seuls sont qui sont immédiatement concernés sont autorisés à être présents. »

« - Mais je suis impliqué, c'est ma vie qu'elle a tentée de supprimer. » Déclara Duo.

« - Je sais et si le juge a besoin que tu fournisses des preuves supplémentaires, il te convoquera. » Répondit Treize.

« - Aurons-nous la possibilité d'entendre le résultat ? »

« - Oui. Une fois que le juge aura écouté les témoignages des deux côtés, lire les dépositions et tous les documents relatifs à l'affaire, qui comprend le rapport psychiatrique du médecin, il délibèrera. Quand il sera arrivé à une conclusion, il reviendra dans la salle d'audience et nous entendrons tous le verdict. »

« - Merci, Treize. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'en sortir quand le juge est parti. » Duo avait l'air un peu plus heureux.

« - Instabilité mentale. » Renifla Quatre. « - Cette femme a toujours été folle. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi, Quatre. » Déclara Heero. « - Je n'ai pas souvent vu Dorothy, habituellement, quand elle venait rendre visite à Relena, je fuyais avec Wing. Elle me donnait la chair de poule. »

« - Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle s'est abaissée à couper ta corde. La vengeance est une chose, assassiner en est une autre. » Dit Wufei à Duo.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Je suppose que c'est ce que sont les meilleurs amis pour faire le sale boulet pour toi. »

Meiran, qui avait écouté la conversation prit la parole. « - Tu dis que cette femme est la meilleure amie de l'autre ? Je m'excuse si je mets mon nez là où tu ne veux pas Duo, mais Wufei m'a un peu parlé de ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« - C'est bon, Meiran, ce n'est pas un grand secret. Je ne sais pas ce que Wufei t'a raconté, mais en un mot, Heero et Relena étaient ensembles, Relena voulait se marier, mais Heero n'était pas prêt à s'installer tout de suite. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à un rodéo et avons appris à nous connaitre l'un et l'autre. Plus nous nous côtoyions et plus nous nous aimions et moins Heero se sentait attiré par Relena. Heero a décidé d'essayer une relation avec moi, mais Relena, à sa manière fanatique, a décidé que deux hommes ensemble est une abomination. Elle m'a accusé de lui avoir volé Heero avec mes mauvaises pensées et elle voulait qu'Heero revienne et me faire disparaitre du paysage. Dorothy est celle qui a coupé ma corde et causée mon accident. » Récita Duo.

« - Tu sais, je peux me tromper, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce que Wufei m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je dirais que cette femme, Dorothy, a le béguin pour cette autre femme, Relena. »

Les mots de Meiran furent accueillis par un silence total.

« - Eh ben merde. » Souffla Duo.

« - Comment peux-tu arriver à cette conclusion ? » Demanda Wufei. « - Tu n'as jamais rencontré l'une des deux. »

Meiran sourit. « - Quand j'ai eu mon accident, il y a quatre ans, j'ai passé quelque temps à parler avec les psychiatre de l'hôpital durant ma guérison. C'est très ennuyeux un hôpital et, bien que les psychiatres me traitaient pour ma dépression, j'ai développé un intérêt pour la psychologie. Voyant comment Dorothy a réagi en voyant Heero et Duo ensemble, ajouté aux accusations et ce que je sais de ce qui s'est passé, je pense que cette femme est complètement dévouée à l'autre, au point où elle ferait n'importe quoi pour voir son amie heureuse. »

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux. « - En fait, tout cela donne un sens. Quand je repense à l'époque où Relena et Dorothy se rencontraient, il n'y a rien que Dorothy ne ferait pas pour Relena. » Il frissonna.

« - Si vous voulez mon avis, elle est complètement tarée. Elle a essayé de tuer Duo juste pour l'écarter du chemin et qu'Heero revienne vers Relena... » Quatre semblait malade.

« - C'est une hypocrite. Toute sa rodomontade sur le fait qu'Heero et Duo sont ensemble et comment c'est mal alors qu'en fait, elle est amoureuse de Relena. J'espère qu'ils vont l'enfermer et jeter la clé. » Déclara tranquillement Trowa.

« - Meiran, tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre tout ça. Je suis impressionné. Wufei, accroche-toi à elle, c'est un bon parti. » Déclara Duo avec un sourire.

Meiran rougit, mais elle eut l'air heureuse de la louange. Wufei ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« - Eh bien, enfermée ou pas, on dirait que nous sommes sur le point de voir ce que le juge a décidé. » Déclara Treize en hochant la tête vers la porte où Albroh, Dorothy et les autres revenaient.

Heero regarda l'heure et fut surpris de voir que deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le juge avait quitté la salle d'audience pour le huit clos.

« - Levez-vous. »

Tout le monde se tut et se leva alors que le juge Marks entrait et prenait place. Duo et Heero tournèrent tous deux leurs regards vers Dorothy pour voir s'ils pouvaient obtenir une indication sur ce qui s'était dit sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais elle avait un visage neutre.

« - Affaire numéro 276550, l'Etat contre Dorothy Catalonia. Pour l'accusation de diffamation à laquelle le défenseur a plaidé coupable, je vous condamne à verser deux mille dollars à monsieur Maxwell pour l'humiliation qu'il a subi à cause de vos actions. »

Duo poussa un doux soupir.

Le juge poursuivit. « - En ce qui concerne l'accusation de falsification de bien privé, je déclare le défendeur coupable. En ce qui concerne l'accusation de tentative de meurtre, je déclare le défendeur coupable. »

La salle d'audience éclata en bavardage excité, Heero attrapa la main de Duo et la serra étroitement. Duo avait l'air hébété. Le visage de Dorothy s'assombrit de colère, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Albroh chuchota son oreille et le médecin lui lança un regard froid.

« - Silence ! Silence ! » Hurla le juge Marks et frappa avec son marteau.

La salle d'audience devint rapidement silencieuse.

« - Après avoir lu le rapport psychiatrique et parler avec le médecin actuel de mademoiselle Catalonia, je suis prêt à accepter le diagnostique. Quand le défendeur a commit le crime avec l'intention de tuer monsieur Maxwell, elle n'était pas dans un état d'esprit stable. Par conséquent, je condamne mademoiselle Catalonia à quinze ans d'emprisonnement avec une période de libération conditionnelle au bout de dix ans. La peine sera purgée à l'hôpital psychiatrique local. Quand mademoiselle Catalonia sera considéré comme soignée, elle ira purgée le reste de sa peine dans un établissement correctionnel qui sera décidé à ce moment-là. Mademoiselle Catalonia prendra également en charge les frais judicaires et le paiement de toutes les factures des soins médicaux de monsieur Maxwell ainsi que lui verser vingt-deux mille dollars d'indemnisation pour la douleur, la souffrance et la perte de revenue dû à ses blessures. Cette affaire est maintenant classée. »

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	30. Chapitre 30

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 30**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
>It'll drive the man insane<br>And he'll sell off everything he owns  
>Just to pay to play the game<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Avec les derniers mots du juge et le coup de marteau, les gens présents dans la pièce purent à peine se contenir. Duo était très pâle, Heero était stupéfait tandis que le reste de leur groupe était perdu pour trouver les mots.

« - Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je ne donnerais pas un centime à ce sale pédé ! » Rugit Dorothy. « - Ce salaud méritait tout ce qu'il a obtenu, il a volé le fiancé de mademoiselle Relena. Il devrait être pendu par les couilles, il doit être condamné par les tribunaux, pas moi ! Il aurait dû mourir ! » Cria Dorothy.

Albroh était en état de choc, les infirmiers réagirent immédiatement et bondirent en avant pour bloquer Dorothy qui s'était levée de son siège et tenter d'aller là où se trouvait Heero et Duo. Le médecin saisit son sac noir tandis que les infirmiers, aidés par les agents de police, réussissaient à faire rasseoir Dorothy.

« - Tu es un trou du cul, Heero. Tu aurais pu tout avoir, mais tu as tout balancé au loin pour être avec cette tapette. Tu as traité Relena comme de la merde, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Tu ne la méritais pas, tu ne mérites rien. J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant que tu as détruit son cœur. Tu es un salaud, toi et tes pensées louches. J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer, j'espère que... » Le reste de la tirade de Dorothy fut coupée alors qu'elle chutait dans les bras des infirmiers.

Le médecin avait réussi à pendre un sédatif dans son sac et l'avait injecté à Dorothy. Et elle était tellement prise dans sa haine et son attaque cinglante contre Heero et Duo qu'elle n'avait même pas senti la piqûre de l'aiguille.

Inutile de dire que la salle d'audience explosa en un tollé et qu'il fallut plusieurs minutes au juge pour pouvoir ramener l'ordre.

« - Mon jugement est définitif. » Déclara Marks avec un air de finalité. Il se tourna vers la défense et parla de nouveau. « - Je suggère que le défendeur soit ramené immédiatement à l'hôpital. Maitre Albroh, une fois que votre cliente sera partie, s'il vous plait, prenez rendez-vous avec l'huissier de justice pour organiser le paiement et signer la paperasse. »

« - Oui, votre honneur. »

« - Levez-vous. »

Agissant sur pilote automatique, Duo, Heero et les autres se levèrent avec le reste de la salle d'audience alors que le juge partait. La Dorothy déchaînée avait laissé place à une coquille molle. Les infirmiers, avec l'aide de la police, réussirent à faire sortir la jeune femme inconsciente et la mettre dans le véhicule qui la ramènerait à l'hôpital psychiatrique où elle attendrait d'être redirigée vers un établissement pénitencier quand sa santé mentale deviendra stable. Albroh les suivit, parlant avec l'huissier de justice en chemin.

Alors que Dorothy et ses 'gardes' sortaient, Quatre se tourna vers ses amis et fut immédiatement en état d'alerte. « - Trowa, Wufei, donnez-moi un coup de main, voulez-vous ? Nous devons sortir ces deux-là à l'air libre. » Dit-il avec une inquiétude évidente dans la voix. Heero et Duo étaient pâles tous les deux, Quatre voyant les signes d'un choc et offrant la meilleure solution.

Avec l'aide de Wufei et Trowa, le couple fut guidé hors du palais de justice et emmenait sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Quatre trouva un banc dans le parc qui entourait le palais et les y conduis. Treize et Charlie se joignirent à eux quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fini de parler avec le procureur et les officiers Barnes et French.

« - Duo ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Quatre d'une voix douce. Accroupi devant son ami, Quatre était inquiet.

Duo cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, puis enregistra le visage de Quatre et ses mots. « - Eh, ouais, je pense que oui. » Répondit-il. Il leva une main à son visage et secoua la tête. « - Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle pense toujours comme ça. » Soupira-t-il. « - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça à Heero. Ces mots si détestables... »

« - Avec des amis comme elle, qui a besoin d'ennemi ? » Murmura Wufei.

« - Après une telle tirade, je serais surpris si elle est libérée un jour. » Grogna Trowa.

« - J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était un peu bizarre, mais maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle l'est vraiment. » Déclara Heero alors que son esprit commençait à fonctionner de nouveau. « - Je suis heureux qu'elle soit enfermée là où elle ne pourra plus causer de dommage à personne, surtout à Duo. » Heero glissa sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de son amant et plaça un bras autour des épaules du cowboy aux longs cheveux. « - Je suis tellement désolé, Duo. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Répondit Duo alors qu'il se penchait vers Heero, profitant de la chaleur de son corps pour aider à calmer ses nerfs.

« - C'est ma faute si elle a essayé de te blesser. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle voulait que tu meures... qu'elle le veuille encore. » La voix d'Heero flancha un peu.

« - Ouais, eh bien, je suis assez difficile à tuer, Heero. » Répondit Duo dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« - Je suis reconnaissant de cela. » Murmura Heero et il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Duo. « - Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« - Aw, Heero. » Duo renifla et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heero. Cette histoire l'avait laissé un peu secoué et il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort en ce moment.

Prenant son petit-ami dans ses bras, Heero déposa un léger baiser sur la tête de Duo. Leurs amis s'éloignèrent un peu pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et garder un œil sur eux afin qu'ils ne soient pas perturbé.

Les bras de Duo se passèrent autour d'Heero et il se blottit contre lui. « - Tu peux me serrer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Heero et il approcha son amant plus près de lui. Une main caressa lentement le dos de Duo alors qu'Heero chuchotait quelques mots réconfortant dans l'oreille de Duo. Cela eut l'effet désiré et Duo commença à se détendre et calmer ses nerfs lentement.

Voyant que le couple allait mieux, Quatre et les autres s'approchèrent de nouveau.

Treize se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du couple maintenant calmé. Se détournant de l'un et l'autre, le couple leva les yeux vers Treize. « - J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'ai parlé avec le procureur et les officiers de police pour savoir ce qui se passerait maintenant en ce qui concerne la compensation. »

« - Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ça. » Déclara Duo. « - Merci, Treize. Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« - Les dispositions pour le paiement de tes frais médicaux passeront par le bureau du procureur de l'Etat. Ils contacteront l'hôpital et ton assurance pour obtenir une copie de tous les frais médicaux que tu as eu jusqu'à présent et détermineront ce qui a été payé et ce qui reste à être payé. L'assurance sera remboursée pour les paiements qui ont déjà été effectués et tout ce que tu as dû payer de ta poche te sera également remboursé. En ce qui concerne l'argent que te doivent les deux femmes, le bureau prendra les dispositions nécessaires pour collecter les fonds et une fois qu'ils l'auront fait, ils te contacteront et transféreront les sommes sur son compte bancaire. Tu auras besoin de parler avec l'huissier de justice, le procureur et les deux avocats avant de partir pour organiser tous ces détails. »

« - Tu seras en mesure de commencer plus tôt ton programme d'élevage maintenant, Duo. » Déclara Quatre avec un sourire.

« - J'ai toujours du mal à croire tout cela. » Soupira Duo.

« - Tu ferais mieux de commencer à y croire. Il y a quinze mille dollars de Relena et vingt-deux mille dollars de Dorothy. Cela fait un total de trente-sept mille dollars d'après mes calculs. » Dit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

« - Putain ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. » Murmura Duo. Heero resserra son emprise autour de lui juste au cas où.

« - Si tu te sens mieux, je te suggère que nous allions à l'intérieur et parler avec l'huissier de justice maintenant et prendre les dispositions nécessaires, ensuite nous pourrons partir et fêter ça. » Murmura Heero.

« - Ouais, bonne idée. Le plus tôt je pourrais sortir d'ici, mieux je me sentirais. » Répondit Duo.

Encore un peu fragile, Duo se leva et avec ses amis autour de lui, il rentra dans le palais de justice.

* * *

><p>Une fois les formalités terminées, Duo fut libre de quitter le palais de justice. Il rejoignit ses amis et décida de suivre la suggestion de Trowa d'aller fêter la victoire. Treize et Charlie les laissèrent, ils avaient besoin de retourner à leurs propres vies. Treize devait faire son rapport au conseil d'administration du rodéo sur les conclusions de la cour et apprendre ce que le conseil souhaitait faire par rapport à l'incident. Charlie devait commencer les préparatifs pour le prochain rodéo. Se disant au revoir et promettant à Duo et Heero de leur faire savoir la décision du conseil quand il se réunirait, Treize et Charlie partirent. Les six autres restèrent en ville et trouvèrent un endroit où ils pourraient prendre un repas chaud accompagné de quelques verres pour célébrer la victoire et la nouvelle richesse de Duo. Le principal sujet de conversation fut le procès des deux femmes pour commencer, mais ensuite il dériva sur Duo et les juments qu'il pourrait acheter avec les fonds qu'il gagnerait.<p>

Quatre lui suggéra d'essayer de se rendre sur les marchés où se déroulaient souvent des ventes de chevaux de bonne qualité et qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver son bonheur parmi les animaux proposés. Meiran suggéra qu'il pouvait contacter d'autres haras pour voir quels animaux ils avaient en stock pour vendre.

A cette pensée, Duo se ragaillardit. « - Beaucoup de haras vendent des juments de bonne qualité ? Je pensais que la plupart les gardait pour leur propre programme de sélection. »

« - C'est exact, Duo. La plupart des haras commence leur programme avec un petit groupe de jument de qualité pour remplir le haras. Quand ils commencent à se reproduire, ils font ensuite le trie sur ce qu'ils ont et vendent ceux qui ne sont pas dans les normes qu'ils souhaitent pour les animaux reproducteurs. Une fois que le haras est établi, ils remplacent une partie de leurs juments par des plus jeunes ou alors une autre race pour insuffler une lignée différente. Ils ont besoin de faire la rotation des stocks reproducteurs au bout de quelques années d'intervalle, sinon leur stock deviendrait consanguin. »

« - Cela est assez censé. » Déclara Duo. « - Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur la reproduction ? »

Les joues de Meiran se colorèrent légèrement. « - Ah. Mon père a son propre ranch et engendre beaucoup de cow-pony. Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans le haras, de sorte que j'ai appris pas mal de choses. »

« - Je pensais que Wufei avait dit que tu faisais de la voltige équestre ? Si ton père élève des cow-pony, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas déjà participé à des rodéos. » Fit Duo, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« - J'y ai participé quand j'étais plus jeune, mais toutes les cowgirls font la même chose et je voulais faire quelque chose de différent. » Répondit Meiran. « - J'ai vu une émission à la télévision sur la voltige équestre et ça a attiré mon intérêt. J'ai décidé de m'y consacrer. »

« - Elle est très douée dans ce domaine. » Déclara fièrement Wufei en posant un bras sur les épaules de Meiran.

« - Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. » Déclara Meiran en rougissant.

« - Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ça ? » Demanda Heero.

« - J'ai commencé il y a huit ans, mais ensuite j'ai eu mon accident et il m'a fallu un an pour récupérer. J'ai repris il y a trois ans. » Le visage de Meiran se rembrunit un peu et ses yeux devinrent tristes.

« - Ecoute, je ne veux pas soulever ou te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et je comprendrais très bien si tu ne veux pas répondre. Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Duo d'une voix douce.

Wufei était désireux de le savoir aussi. Il avait seulement rencontré la jeune femme il y a quelques semaines et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il avait été fou de joie quand elle avait accepté et le couple avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à apprendre à se connaitre l'un et l'autre et développer un attachement profond. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et l'accident de Meiran était une de ces choses. Wufei savait que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose qui avait affecté Meiran profondément et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était tout simplement pas un accident. Voyant à quel point la femme avait été réticente à parler de ce qui s'était passé il y a plusieurs années, Wufei n'avait pas poussé la question. Maintenant que Duo avait soulevé le point, il tenait à en savoir autant qu'il pouvait sur la femme qui prenait rapidement une place dans sa vie et son cœur.

« - C'est correct, Duo. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, même si ça ne ramène pas de bon souvenirs. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en parler pourrait t'aider. »

Wufei déposa un baiser sur la joue de la femme. « - Si tu n'as vraiment pas envie, personne ne te forcera. »

Meiran lui sourit et baisa ses lèvres. « - Tu es si doux. » Portant son attention vers la table et ses nouveaux amis, elle prit une gorgée de son thé et se mit à parler.

« - Mon père élève des cow-pony comme je l'ai dit, j'avais l'habitude de l'aider à gérer une grande partie des animaux avant qu'ils soient vendus. En grandissant, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la voltige et je me suis entrainée sur certains chevaux que j'élevais à l'époque. Pour réussir, il faut avoir un certain type de cheval, un animal qui ne sera pas déconcerté par son cavalier faisant des trucs fous sur son dos. Papa a dit que je pourrais choisir mon propre cheval parmi la dernière génération qu'il s'apprêtait à vendre. Il y avait une vingtaine de jeune et tous étaient à divers stades de débourrage avec la selle. J'en ai essayé quelques-uns, mais aucun n'était adapté pour des raisons diverses et variées. Puis j'en ai trouvé un. »

Meiran fit une pause dans son récit pour mouiller sa gorge sèche. Prenant une inspiration, elle continua. « - Il était tout à fait étonnant à regarder, complètement noir, compact et intelligent. Il avait un léger problème toutefois avec son dos. J'ai appris cela après avoir été plusieurs fois envoyé au sol alors que je montais en selle pour le faire travailler. Il a finit par s'habituer, il avait encore le dos raide, mais après quelques foulées, il se détendait un peu. Le problème se posait lorsque je lui demandais de trotter ou galoper, il se mettait à ruer. Il faisait cela durant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se calmer et bien travailler pour moi. »

« - Cela arrivait à chaque fois que je le sellais et le faisait avancer. Au début, je pensais qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose avec la vitesse... ou peut-être que la selle le serrait trop ou le gênait. J'ai essayé plusieurs selles différentes sur lui, des sangles différentes et même plusieurs tapis de selle, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence, il restait tout recroquevillé et se mettait à ruer comme un fou. Même quand j'utilisais la selle spéciale pour la voltige, il se mettait encore à ruer. Je me demandais si cela pouvait provenir de son dos ou peut-être un point sensible à ce niveau. J'ai passé sa peau au peigne fin, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de point douloureux, de blessure ou autre sur lui. Finalement, je l'ai fait voir à un chiropraticien pour qu'il l'examine, s'il y avait quelque chose à sa tête, son cou ou sa colonne vertébrale qu'il pourrait trouver et il m'a demandé de monter en selle comme je le faisais normalement afin qu'il puisse voir par lui-même ce que Raven... c'était le nom du cheval... faisait. Je l'ai fait et Raven s'est mit à ruer un peu avant de finalement s'adapter et se calmer. »

Duo laissa échapper un sifflement. « - On dirait que tu t'en es beaucoup vu. »

« - Ouais, mais c'était un cheval magnifique et je n'étais pas sur le point de renoncer à lui. » Répondit Meiran.

Duo ne put pas s'empêcher de noter qu'elle parlait au passé_. « Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ? » _Pensa-t-il.

« - Le chiropraticien avait une théorie selon laquelle Raven pouvait être du genre à-froid. » Meiran regarda le groupe et nota les regards vides qu'ils lui renvoyaient. « - A-froid signifie que les muscles du dos sont très raides et quand on place la selle sur le cheval pour le monter, cela peut causer de l'inconfort, par conséquent, le cheval se met à ruer jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à assouplir ses muscles. »

« - Ah, je vois. » Répondit Quatre.

« - Le chiropraticien m'a suggéré d'essayer de seller Raven et rester sur lui ou marcher autour de lui pour laisser à son dos une chance de s'adapter et se relâcher. J'ai essayé la suggestion et cela a fonctionné. Raven était tout à fait heureux de m'avoir en selle et de ne plus en souffrir. Une fois que j'ai su quel était le problème, j'ai fait en sorte de le faire marcher pendant cinq à dix minutes après l'avoir sellé avant de monter sur lui. Et une fois que le problème a été réglé et que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec lui, il progressait à pas de géant dans son éducation. Lui et moi nous entendions très bien, nous avons auditionné pour une troupe de voltige et nous avons été acceptés, puis... » Meiran s'arrêta, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que ses souvenirs refluaient.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Encouragea doucement Duo.

« - Nous nous entraînions à la maison un après-midi, il y avait un nouvel enchainement que nous essayions de mettre au point, cela pouvait être dangereux si on ne faisait pas attention. Je devais accrocher mon pied gauche dans la sangle de la selle pour jeter son corps sur le côté gauche de Raven, les bras et le torse pendant dans le vide. Raven se déplaçait lentement, trottant en rythme constant dans l'enclos et semblait assez content de ce que je faisais et puis tout s'est écroulé. » Meiran s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son sang-froid.

« - Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, une minute je pendais sur le côté de Raven, la suivante, j'étais dans une ambulance en route vers l'hôpital. Papa a dit que Raven est devenu fou, qu'il a soudainement commencé à ruer et qu'il m'a éjecté. Vu la position dans laquelle je me trouvais avec mon pied accroché, ses sabot arrières sont entrés en contact avec ma tête et m'ont assommés. Papa a vu ce qu'il se passait et il est venu m'aider, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder. D'après ce qu'il a dit, c'était une bonne chose que le coup de sabot m'est assommé, car avec Raven toujours en train de ruer, je me suis retrouvée entre ses pattes et j'ai reçu pas mal de coup avant que mon pied se détache et que je tombe au sol. »

« - J'ai eu une commotion cérébrale, une fracture du crâne, une fracture de la cheville, une fracture du bras et du poignet et quelques coupures et ecchymoses. Je suis restée trois mois à l'hôpital, trois autres mois pour la rééducation et ensuite un mois à la maison pour récupérer par la suite. C'est alors que j'ai beaucoup lu sur la psychologie. Je suis tombée en dépression et un psychiatre me soignait pour cela. » Informa-t-il, confirmant ses paroles qu'elle avait dites quelques temps plus tôt quand elle avait parlé de Dorothy et Relena.

« - Merde ! Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir. » Murmura Duo. « - Mon accident ressemble à une promenade dans un parc. »

« - Pourquoi Raven a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda Trowa. « - De ce que je sais des chevaux, ils ne font pas quelques choses comme ça sans une bonne raison. »

« - Je ne suis pas complètement sûr. » Répondit Meiran. « - Je pense qu'il a peut-être été piqué par une abeille. D'après ce que je peux me souvenir de ce jour-là, quand je suis allée à l'écurie pour aller chercher Raven et le conduire dans l'enclos, il y avait un essaim d'abeille. Elles tournaient autour de l'écurie et l'enclos alors que leur ruche se trouvait dans un arbre proche. Je pense qu'une abeille a pu se trouver sur la couverture ou quelque part et quand Raven et moi avons commencé à nous entrainer, elle a dû être écraser ou quelque chose et piquer Raven en guise de représailles. »

« - Ca me parait logique. » Déclara Heero. « - J'ai déjà vu cela se produire avant. »

« - Quelqu'un a-t-il examiné Raven ? Voir s'il avait une piqûre d'abeille sur lui ? » Demanda Duo.

Meiran secoua la tête. « - Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand papa est rentré au ranch après que j'ai été admise à l'hôpital, il a jugé Raven trop sauvage et a ordonné que le cheval soit abattu. Un des employés, Hal, m'a dit que papa voulait se débarrasser de Raven, qu'il disait qu'il était dangereux, mais Hal a réussi à convaincre papa de ne pas le faire. Hal savait combien j'aimais ce cheval et, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour susciter l'incident, il ne pouvait pas rester inactif et laisser Raven mourir. Il a réussi à convaincre papa de le vendre à la place. Une fois que je l'ai découvert, j'étais vraiment bouleversée. Je suppose que j'ai eu une réaction enfantine en quelque sorte. J'ai tempêté, appelé mon père pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais de la vente de mon cheval sans mon consentement, mais cela n'a rien changé, il ne pouvait rien faire, car Raven était déjà parti. C'est alors que j'ai sombré dans ma dépression. »

S'arrêtant un instant, Meiran essaya une larme. « - Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à mon père d'avoir vendu Raven. J'ai essayé de savoir à qui il l'avait vendu, mais il ne me l'a jamais dit. J'ai demandé à Hal, mais tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'était que Raven avait été emmené sur le marché et acheté presque aussitôt. Mon père a fini par confirmer que Raven a bien été vendu mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas de qui l'avait acheté. »

« - C'est si triste. Tu l'as cherché ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Oui. J'ai cherché dans tous les haras du coin, j'ai écrit à beaucoup d'autres également, j'ai même parlé à des personnes qui géraient les ventes pour essayer de trouver l'acheteur, mais ils n'étaient pas autorisés à me donner l'information, quelque chose au sujet des lois de la vie privée. Raven était un Mustang enregistré, mais papa n'a pas fourni ses papiers alors je n'ai même pas pu utiliser cette piste pour remonter jusqu'à l'acheteur. » Meiran soupira. « - Cela fait un peu plus de trois ans et demi depuis que Raven a été vendu et bien que je garde un œil sur tous les chevaux au cas où je puisse le repérer, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Avec son dos à-froid et tout ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ses problèmes, il a pu causer des difficultés à l'acheteur s'il ne connaissait pas son problème. Il a très bien pu avoir été conduit à l'abattoir à l'heure qu'il est maintenant pour tout ce que je sais. » La voix de Meiran commençait à vaciller et Wufei l'attira contre lui.

« - Je suis désolé, Meiran. C'était injuste que ton père t'ai fait ça. » Quatre était sincèrement compatissant envers la femme.

« - Je souhaite juste savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, s'il est mort ou non et s'il est toujours vivant, est-il heureux, bien traité, mais je pense que je ne saurais jamais. »

« - Peut-être que parfois, il est préférable de ne pas savoir. » Dit tranquillement Duo.

« - Je suppose, mais je voudrais juste savoir pour y mettre un point final. » Répondit Meiran.

« - Hey, je pensais que ça devait être une fête. » Déclara Trowa alors qu'il tentait de les sortir de l'humeur sombre qui avait assombri l'atmosphère.

« - Ca l'est. » Déclara Wufei et il héla la serveuse.

Une autre tournée de boisson... non alcoolisées vu que la plupart d'entre eux conduisait... Duo fêta sa victoire.

* * *

><p>Il faisait presque nuit au moment où le couple rentra au ranch d'Heero. Duo s'était un peu assoupi sur le chemin du retour, les évènements de la journée l'ayant émotionnellement épuisé. Les phares du pick-up brillaient dans les ténèbres envahissantes alors qu'Heero s'engageait dans l'allée menant au ranch. Une fois là, il coupa le moteur, les bruits des cigales emplissant l'air. Wing hennit depuis son enclos. Son maître était en retard et Wing avait faim !<p>

« - Duo ? Réveille-toi, Duo. » Cajola doucement Heero.

« - Euh, ou suis-je ? » Marmonna Duo alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, son cerveau mettant beaucoup plus de temps pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit.

« - Nous sommes de retour dans mon ranch. » Dit doucement Heero. « - Tu t'es endormi. »

« - Oh. Désolé pour ça. » S'excusa Duo et il étira ses muscles à l'étroit. Un large bâillement suivi avant que Duo ne se frotte les yeux et commence finalement à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Wing hennit à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort.

« - Je pense que quelqu'un a soif. » Rigola Duo.

« - Ouais, je pense, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, habituellement, il mange une heure plus tôt. »

« - Alors, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir et le nourrir sinon il va hennir toute la nuit. »

Heero lui vola un rapide baiser et sortit de la camionnette. Duo sortit également et suivi son petit-ami vers la grange. Appuyé contre la porte, Duo observa Heero alors qu'il préparait le repas de Wing et le mettait dans la mangeoire où il mélangea. A l'extérieur, Wing arpentait l'enclos, s'ébrouant de temps en temps. Une fois la nourriture prête, Heero alla chercher son cheval, Wing frappait impatiemment le sol alors qu'il voulait son dîner.

« - Doucement. » Protesta Heero alors que Wing essayait de le tirer. Le Paint ralentit un peu, mais garda ses yeux braqué sur son box où se trouvait la mangeoire.

Wing fut placé à l'intérieur de son box et eut le droit de manger son dîner tardif. Duo donna un coup de main à Heero pour changer le tapis du Paint avant qu'ils n'éteignent les lumières et rentrent dans la maison. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient faim, car ils avaient déjeuné tardivement.

« - Peut-être que nous devrions aller nous coucher ? » Suggéra Heero.

Se sentant encore émotionnellement vidé, Duo fut d'accord.

Vu que Duo était l'invité, Heero laissa le cowboy aux cheveux longs utiliser en premier la salle de bain. Une fois que Duo eut terminé, Heero prit sa douche et rejoignit Duo dans son lit.

Se blottissant contre Duo, Heero déposa quelques légers baisers sur la mâchoire de Duo.

« - Je suis content que ce soit fini. » Soupira Duo.

« - Moi aussi. » Répondit Heero. « - Peut-être que maintenant, nous pourrons revenir à une vie normale. »

Duo ricana. « - C'est une chose que ma vie n'est pas, Heero. Normale. »

« - Ouais. Je pense un peu qu'avec toi, la vie est toujours pleine de surprise. Mais je vais te faire une confidence. J'aime les surprises. »

« - Merci pour tout ton soutien, Heero. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« - C'est mon plaisir, Duo. Je... je... » Heero avala la boule dans sa gorge. « - Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Duo. Je ne sais pas si ça s'appelle l'amour, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir. Maintenant que tout cela est fini, peut-être que nous pourrons commencer à nous voir l'un et l'autre beaucoup plus. »

« - Je voudrais vraiment ça, Heero. »

Attirant Duo plus profondément contre lui, ils partagèrent quelques baisers avant de dériver dans le sommeil.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	31. Chapitre 31

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 31**

**By ShenLong1**

_[And a broken home and some broken bones  
>Is all he'll have to show,<br>For all the years that he spent chasin'  
>This dream they call Rodeo<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Le matin après le procès était frais et couvert, la pluie menaçait de tomber. Les deux hommes dormirent tard, les évènements de la journée précédente les ayant vraiment vidés. Heero se dirigea vers la grange pour nourrir Wing qui montrait son mécontentement d'avoir eu non seulement son dîner tard le soir précédent, mais maintenant son petit-déjeuner avait également dépassé l'heure habituelle. Quand Heero le gronda et lui donna un petit coup sur le dos pour son impatience, Wing se retourna et cogna le bras d'Heero. Cela valut au Paint une petite claque sur le museau et la menace de ne pas avoir de déjeuner du tout.

Baissant la tête, Wing pressa son museau contre la poitrine d'Heero et souffla doucement en guise d'excuse. Heero ne put pas rester en colère contre son cheval et avec un soupir, il s'occupa de l'étalon bien qu'il se fit la note mentale de lui rappeler les bonnes manières à l'avenir. Wing souffla à travers ses narines et c'est avec plaisir qu'il commença à manger sa nourriture.

Au moment où Heero rentrait dans la maison, Duo avait presque terminé le petit-déjeuner et le couple s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

« - A quelle heure as-tu l'intention de partir ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Je pensais partir en début d'après-midi. » Répondit Duo. « - De cette façon, je devrais être à la maison juste avant le crépuscule et je pourrais rentrer Scythe à l'intérieur et lui donner à manger. »

« - Tu es plus que bienvenu pour rester une nuit ou dix ans. » Déclara Heero avec un sourire.

Duo rigola. « - Je sais que je le suis, mais tu sais comment c'est, il y a des animaux à nourrir et à entretenir. »

« - Ouais. » Heero savait bien. « - Duo ? Maintenant que tout cela est fini, peut-on... Je voudrais, si cela te convient, essayer peut-être, ummm, un rendez-vous ? »

Un sourire chaleureux éclaira le visage de Duo. « - Je voudrais, Heero. Tu me manques beaucoup quand nous sommes séparés. »

« - Je souhaiterais que nous vivions plus près l'un de l'autre. » Soupira Heero.

« - Ecoute, que dirais-tu que nous nous retrouvions à Stinnett de nouveau, peut-être que nous pourrions aller voir un film ou dîner ou autre chose ? »

« - C'est une bonne idée. Quand ? »

« - Que fais-tu mercredi prochain ? »

Heero regarda le calendrier accroché au mur. « - Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

« - Alors que dirais-tu que nous nous retrouvions mercredi ? Je vais vérifier les journaux quand je serais rentré chez moi et je t'appellerais pour te faire savoir s'il y a de bons films. Nous pouvons aller voir un film, puis dîner et s'il n'y a rien de bien à voir, nous pouvons toujours nous retrouver pour juste aller dîner, ou déjeuner si tu préfères ? »

« - C'est bien pour moi. Je vais attendre que tu appelles et nous prendrons les dispositions. » Heero termina de manger son petit-déjeuner et apporta son assiette à l'évier pour commencer la vaisselle. Duo l'imita une minute plus tard.

Se collant contre le dos d'Heero, Duo passa ses bras autour de l'autre cowboy et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons le long du cou d'Heero. « - Je vais commencer à chercher quelques juments décentes une fois que je serais à la maison. Si j'en trouve quelques-unes, cela te dérangerait de venir les voir avec moi et me donner en quelque sorte une deuxième opinion ? »

« - Bien sûr, je viendrais avec toi, mais je ne sais pas si mon avis méritera d'être quoi que ce soit. » Heero gémit et pencha la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à sa peau à Duo.

« - Je te remercie. Tu as dit que ton père et toi aviez élevé des cow-pony pendant un certain temps, il faut avoir un bon regard pour un bon cheval. »

« - Fais-moi savoir quand tu veux que je vienne avec toi et je serais là. » Soupira Heero. « - Mmmm... c'est bon. »

Heero se retourna dans les bras de son petit-ami et Duo entreprit d'embrasser profondément son petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Duo retourna à son propre ranch et la vie s'installa dans une nouvelle routine pour les deux cowboys. Heero continua à s'occuper de ses animaux, tandis que Duo commençait à chercher les juments qu'il voulait pour commencer à monter son haras. Ils s'appelaient tous les jours, parfois deux fois et plus quand ils le pouvaient, Heero manquant beaucoup à son petit-ami.<p>

Chaque jour, quand il prenait Wing pour aller vérifier les bovins, Heero réfléchissait beaucoup. Duo lui manquait tellement que ça lui faisait mal physiquement. Heero n'avait jamais ressenti cela ou quelque chose de si fort envers quelqu'un avant. Il avait pensé qu'il aimait Relena, mais les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pour elle étaient pâles en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait pour la créature aux yeux violets qui l'avait tellement ensorcelé.

Plus il y pensait, plus il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de son petit-ami. Lui parler au téléphone chaque jour ne suffisait pas, ni de le rencontrer quand ils pouvaient, il voulait plus qu'un rendez-vous par semaine. Il voulait être avec Duo autant que possible. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un adolescent en manque d'amour, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son monde entier semblait tourner autour de son nouvel amoureux aux cheveux longs.

Oui, _amoureux_, réalisa Heero avec un début.

Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de profond pour l'autre cowboy, mais avait hésité à appeler cela de l'amour. Maintenant, en prenant un peu de recul et regardant sa situation, comparant avec les quelques relations qu'il avait eues dans son passé, il savait instinctivement que là, c'était différent.

Que ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo allait plus loin que de l'attirance physique.

Duo le faisait rire, pleurer, le rendait heureux et entier. Duo illuminait son monde avec son sourire, le faisait frissonner quand il le regardait timidement à travers ses mèches, le faisait se sentir vivant à son contact, faisait emballer son cœur avec ses baisers et provoquait un incendie au plus profond de son âme avec ses caresses.

Lorsque Duo n'était pas près de lui, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui manquait et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre de cette façon.

Heero laissa son esprit vagabonder, sachant qu'il y avait une solution, mais il avait besoin de faire travailler tout ça dans sa tête avant d'aller plus loin. Les promenades avec Wing devinrent des moments pour penser et décider de ce qu'il voulait faire et travailler sur tous les aspects pour parvenir à son but.

Un soir, assit dans la cuisine, il sortit tous les papiers relatifs au ranch et les étudia. Il compara les prix qu'il avait faits avec son bétail avec ceux qu'il avait obtenu dans le passé. Assit avec un stylo et un papier, il étudia tous les chiffres, les entrants et les sortants, ce qu'il devait et à qui.

Lentement, mais surement, il réfléchit à tous les aspects et trouva ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Satisfait que cela fonctionnerait, il prit ses papiers et ses pensées et les apporta à son banquier et son conseiller financier et en discuta avec eux. Le résultat était positif, le banquier et l'expert financier se mirent d'accord avec Heero pour les chiffres et ils dirent à Heero de leur faire savoir quand il serait prêt à tout mettre en route. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de parler à Duo et voir ce que son petit-ami en pensait. Et plus important, est-ce que Duo serait d'accord ?

Parlant au téléphone ce soir-là, Heero demanda à Duo s'ils pouvaient se voir le plus tôt possible. Il voulait parler à Duo avant le prochain rodéo et c'était dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Duo comprit au son de la voix d'Heero que c'était quelque chose d'important et en dépit d'être un peu inquiet, sa curiosité fut piquée et il accepta de le voir le lendemain pour le déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Assit à l'intérieur du bar frais, Heero se tordait nerveusement les mains sur les genoux alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Duo. Le verre de bière était intact devant lui et malgré la fraicheur de l'intérieur, le liquide se réchauffait lentement.<p>

« - Salut, désolé, je suis un peu en retard. » S'excusa Duo alors qu'il se glissait sur la chaise en face d'Heero et essayant de mesurer l'humeur de l'homme.

Heero sourit, mais cela n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux bien que les orbes bleus brillent de chaleur alors qu'ils étaient posés sur son compagnon. Duo était vêtu avec son habituel jean noir serré, une chemise noire et un chapeau de cowboy noir sur sa tête. « - C'est bon, Duo. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. » Répondit-il.

« - Bien. » Duo se pencha et prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne. « - Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il doucement.

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi, Duo. »

« - Tu veux manger d'abord ou parler en premier ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Passons commande et je pourrais commencer à expliquer les choses pendant que nous mangeons. » Répondit Heero.

Les papillons qui étaient présents dans son ventre commencèrent à palpiter furieusement. « - Très bien. » Duo pouvait voir que quelque chose gênait Heero et il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait... à savoir qu'Heero voulait rompre avec lui.

Ils commandèrent leurs plats et sirotèrent leur bière en attendant que la nourriture arrive.

« - Comment se passe la chasse aux juments ? » Demanda Heero dans une tentative de faire la conversation.

« - Pas trop mal. J'ai fait ce que Meiran suggérait et je me suis adressé à quelques haras de la région. Certains d'entre eux ont quelques juments et jeunes à vendre et je vais aller y faire un tour pour les voir quelques jours avant le dernier rodéo. »

« - J'espère que c'est ce que tu recherches. »

« - Moi aussi. »

Les plats arrivèrent et les deux hommes se mirent à manger. Duo n'avait pas particulièrement faim, son inquiétude sur ce qu'Heero avait à lui dire lui coupait l'appétit. Heero avait également du mal à avaler sa nourriture, l'appétit en déclin avec la pensée de ce que Duo pourrait dire de sa proposition.

Après avoir mangé la moitié de la nourriture et poussé le reste dans leur assiette, Heero pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle avant qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux morts de faim.

« - Duo ? »

Les yeux violets se levèrent instantanément vers ceux d'Heero.

« - J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose sur laquelle je pense durant ces derniers jours. »

Duo reposa ses couverts et porta son attention sur Heero. Voyant le regard sérieux d'Heero et la façon dont il évitait son regard, Duo supposait que cela devait être quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« - Duo j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, à propos de nous. Je suppose que les problèmes avec Relena et Dorothy, puis le procès m'a un peu ouvert les yeux. Je commence à voir les choses beaucoup plus clairement et j'ai compris où je voulais que ma vie aille... »

Le cœur de Duo commença à peser aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb dans sa poitrine. _« J'aurais dû le savoir. Après toutes les conneries de ces deux folles nous ont balancé, __Heero__ n'est tout simplement pas prêt pour une relation masculine. »_ Sans donner à Heero la chance de continuer, Duo le coupa, essayant de se préserver de l'embarras d'Heero expliquant ses raisons pour la rupture. « - C'est bon, Heero. Je comprends. »

« - Pardon ? » Heero cligna des yeux. _« Comment est-ce que Duo pouvait deviner ce qu'il voulait dire ? » _

« - Je sais combien cela est difficile pour toi, ce n'est pas facile d'admettre qu'on est attiré par un autre mec. Tu m'avais prévenu que tu n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que tu faisais en commençant cette relation avec moi et après toute la merde que nous avons subie sans parler des effets et de l'embarras public, je ne te blâme pas. Heero, c'est bon si tu veux arrêter tout ça, je ne vais pas te forcer dans une relation si tu ne le veux pas. »

Heero cligna de nouveau des yeux, ses prunelles cobalt s'écarquillant alors que son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce que disait Duo. « - Qui a dit que je voulais arrêter ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que tu veux rompre avec moi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? » Heero était vraiment confus pour l'instant.

« - Mais tu as dit que tu avais réfléchi à des choses, au sujet de notre relation. » C'était au tour de Duo d'être confus.

« - Duo, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. » Heero eut un léger rire et saisit la main de Duo dans la sienne avant de regarder au fond des yeux violets. « - Duo, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ces dernières semaines j'en suis venu à comprendre que ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup plus profond que ce que je n'ai jamais ressentis. Tu me fais me sentir vivant, important, entier et nécessaire. Je déteste être loin de toi, je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec toi, je sais que tu as ton rêve de reproduction de cow-pony et que j'ai mon ranch et mon bétail... mais Duo, je ne peux vraiment pas supporter le fait d'être loin de toi plus longtemps. C'est comme si une partie de moi me manquait quand tu n'es pas là. Duo, je sais qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre ce que je ressens, mais je sais maintenant exactement ce que c'est. » Heero fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. « - Duo, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, toujours. »

Duo cligna des yeux, l'air dans ses poumons s'échappant de son corps et le laissant incapable de former des mots.

« - Je ne suis pas sur le point de te demander de renoncer à ton rêve d'élevage, Duo. En fait, j'ai toujours été intéressé par l'élevage de cow-pony aussi, mais mon père a insisté pour que nous nous en tenions au bétail et d'élever quelques cow-pony comme une sorte de hobby. »

« - Mais... »

« - Laisse-moi finir, Duo. »

Duo hocha la tête, se demandant où tout cela allait.

« - J'ai pris du recul et j'ai jeté un œil sur ma vie telle qu'elle était actuellement et ce que l'avenir pourrait nous réserver. Duo, j'ai parlé avec mon banquier et un expert financier, j'ai calculé mes dettes, vérifier chaque angle possible pour me débarrasser d'elles au taux que je veux. Je veux vendre tous les bovins, les prix sont en baisse lentement, mais surement. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'argent à se faire dans l'industrie du bétail comme avant. Je peux en obtenir un bon prix et être capable de rembourser une partie de mes dettes. Je voudrais aussi vendre mon ranch, Duo. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi si tu le veux. Si je vends mon ranch et mon bétail, je pourrais effacer toutes mes dettes avec l'argent recueilli et conserver une somme rondelette. Je voudrais me joindre à toi dans ton rêve d'élever les meilleures races de cow-pony. Devenir des partenaires commerciaux ainsi que... des partenaires de vie. » Pensant qu'il en avait assez dit pour le moment, Heero se tut et regarda son petit-ami, essayant de lire sur le visage de Duo ce que le cowboy pensait de sa proposition.

Les mots d'Heero tournaient dans la tête de Duo, le heurtant de plein fouet alors qu'il essayait de trier les informations. Il voulut parler, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et essaya une nouvelle fois d'exprimer des mots.

« - Ah, Heero, donne-moi quelques minutes. Tout cela est un peu un choc et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. »

Heero sentit son cœur chuter et il baissa les yeux. « - Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de choses à accepter et je suppose que je te mets sur la sellette. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à comment tu te sentirais face à tout ça. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas... »

« - Heero, tais-toi. »

« - Ah, d'accord. »

« - Oui, c'est un peu un choc, mais c'est bon. » Duo sourit et saisit la main d'Heero, lui caressant doucement le dos avec le pouce. « - Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec la proposition, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je t'ai bien compris. Tu veux vendre tout le bétail et ton ranch et te joindre à moi en tant que partenaire commercial pour l'élevage et la vente de cow-pony ? »

Heero hocha la tête, mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« - Heero, c'est un très grand pas à faire en avant. » Duo prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement. Il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots. « - Avant que tu prennes cet engagement, regardons la logique. Heero, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez un amant et je voudrais vraiment partager le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je déteste aussi être loin de toi et j'avouerais même avoir pensé à vendre mon ranch pour pouvoir me rapprocher de toi. »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Ouais. » Duo rigola. « - Je serais plus qu'heureux de t'avoir comme associé dans l'élevage des cow-pony et comme compagnon de vie aussi, mais je ne peux pas te demander de vendre ton ranch et ton bétail pour poursuivre un rêve avec moi, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Que faire si nous ne réussissons pas, si nous décidons dans quelques années de nous séparer parce que nous ne sommes tout simplement pas compatibles ? »

« - Hn. Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. »

« - J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais nous devons regarder tous les scénarios possibles. Si nous nous séparons après quelques années, tu n'auras nulle part où aller parce que tu auras tout vendu pour emménager avec moi. Non pas que je ne veuille pas que tu emménages avec moi, j'aimerais bien t'avoir près de moi tout le temps. »

« - Je comprends ce que tu dis, Duo. » Dit lentement Heero. « - Et je comprends ta logique aussi. Que penserais-tu alors si je vendais tout le bétail et que je louais le ranch ? Comme ça, si nous découvrons que nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter l'un et l'autre, j'aurais un endroit où aller. »

Duo devait admettre que cela ressemblait à une proposition bien meilleure. « - Maintenant, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout, si tu veux vraiment le faire. »

« - Je le veux Duo. Je veux vraiment être avec toi, je ne supporte pas être loin de toi. »

« - Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux dans tout cela si tu gardais ton ranch, Heero. »

Repensant à ces mots, Heero pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Duo. L'autre cowboy ne se sentirait pas coupable si les choses tournaient mal et qu'ils se séparaient, non pas qu'Heero comptait que cela se produise. « - Je parlerais alors au banquier pour vendre tous les bétails et je passerais une annonce de location pour le ranch. »

« - D'accord. Je vais parler avec mon avocat et voir pour obtenir des papiers juridiques pour le cadre d'un partenariat commercial. Si nous devons faire ça, Heero, nous devons le faire correctement. »

« - Je n'en attendais pas moins. » Répondit Heero.

« - En fait, cela pourrait fonctionner vraiment bien et je ne parle pas seulement de notre vie commune, bien que ça va être un rêve devenu réalité pour moi. » Déclara Duo et il fit un sourire chaleureux à Heero. « - Non, ce dont je parle c'est pour l'élevage. Je sais que Scythe est un bon cheval et devrait passer ses meilleures gênes à sa descendance, mais avoir Wing en plus, imagine les poulains de qualité que nous devrions obtenir. »

Cela prit Heero par surprise et il fronça les sourcils.

« - Heero ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Tu laisserais Wing être un donneur pour les juments ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« - En fait, je n'avais pas pensé à ça du tout. » Répondit Heero, penaud. « - J'étais trop focalisé sur tous les autres trucs et me préoccupais de comment tu réagirais à la proposition et l'idée d'utiliser Wing pour le haras ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »

« - Quelque part, je ne pense pas que Wing serait très heureux de laisser Scythe être le seul à profiter de toutes les juments. » Rigola Duo.

« - Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le serait, en particulier en voyant comment ils réagissent l'un envers l'autre actuellement. » Renifla Heero.

« - Heero ? »

Heero leva les yeux au doux ton de Duo. « - Oui ? »

« - Je ne peux pas te dire combien cela signifie pour moi. Pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai cherché la bonne personne avec laquelle partager ma vie, mes espoirs et mes rêves. Avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés qui me comprenne, qui a les mêmes objectifs que moi et qui s'en inquiète autant que moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela arriverait, jusqu'à ce que... » Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes se former dans ses yeux. « - Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Heero, tu es très important pour moi et je te remercie de m'avoir donné la chance de partager ta vie. »

Un léger rouge commençait à couvrir les joues d'Heero avec la confession de Duo et il sentit une boule se former dans sa propre gorge. « - Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Murmura-t-il.

Duo se pencha à travers la table et posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Heero. « - Tu n'as pas à dire quelque chose, Heero. »

Heero embrassa le doigt posé sur ses lèvres, ledit doigt bougeant un instant plus tard. « - Mais j'ai quelque chose à dire. » Murmura Heero. « - Je t'aime, Duo. »

Les yeux violets brillant, Duo glissa de son siège et s'installa à côté d'Heero. Son bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il attira l'autre cowboy contre lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant pour un doux baiser. S'écartant, il regarda profondément dans ses yeux cobalt et lui fit un sourire espiègle. « - Quand veux-tu emménager ? »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Duo au sujet de sa proposition, Heero retourna à la banque et parla une fois de plus avec le banquier. Dans le même temps, il fit un saut dans une agence immobilière et discuta pour mettre son ranch sur le marché de la location. L'employé fut très serviable, ayant déjà une base de donné de personnes à la recherche de différent type de logement. Ils se séparèrent après une brève discussion, l'agent immobilier prenant rendez-vous pour venir au ranch le lendemain pour regarder les lieux, prendre des photos et voir si la propriété pouvait correspondre à un de ses clients. Le loyer qu'Heero demandait pour le ranch serait en mesure de couvrir les frais de ses remboursements hypothécaires et les frais facturé par l'agence pour la gestion du ranch afin que s'assurer que tout serait conservé comme il se doit.<p>

Se sentant encouragé par son succès à ce jour, Heero fit un prochain arrêt à la société d'élevage. Il avait besoin de vendre son bétail dès qu'il pourrait, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait savoir quand et où aurait lieu la prochaine vente ou s'il y avait quelqu'un à la recherche d'un troupeau de bœuf. La prochaine vente n'aurait pas lieu avant huit semaines, mais sur une note plus optimiste, il y avait quelques ranchs qui cherchaient à accroître leur troupeau actuel. La société d'élevage contacta leurs clients et se mit d'accord sur un prix approprié pour toutes les parties concernaient. Ce n'était pas autant qu'Heero aurait aimé, mais après avoir réfléchi à combien ça lui coûterait de garder le bétail jusqu'à la prochaine vente, il économiserait pas mal d'argent. L'accord fut signé et la société promit de contacter Heero le lendemain pour organiser le transfert du bétail.

Le seul dilemme qu'Heero rencontra maintenant, fut de ce qu'il devait faire avec son mobilier et ses biens. Il ne pouvait pas prendre tous ses meubles avec lui, il n'y avait tout simplement pas la place chez Duo pour accueillir le tout et il ne tenait pas à laisser les meubles aux locataires du ranch. Après avoir appelé Duo et discuter du problème avec lui, Heero se mit d'accord avec lui sur ce qu'il emmènerait et de mettre le reste en stockage.

* * *

><p>Les prochains jours se passèrent dans le flou pour Heero. Les bovins furent ramenés au ranch et montés dans des camions pour être emmené à leur nouveau domicile. Le bail pour le ranch avait été signé et les nouveaux locataires arriveraient dans deux semaines. Les déménageurs étaient venus pour emporter le mobilier dans un garde-meuble tandis que ce qu'Heero avait prévu d'emporter avec lui était chargé dans son pick-up. Les déménageurs emmèneraient également quelques meubles chez Duo.<p>

Il restait trois jours avant le dernier rodéo de l'année, Heero se dressait au milieu de sa maison vide et regardait autour de lui. Il avait conduit son pick-up chez Duo le matin même pour déposer ses affaires et Duo était revenu avec lui au ranch pour qu'il puisse prendre Wing, la caravane et ses derniers équipements. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le tira de ses pensées.

« - Tu vas bien, Heero ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur la nuque d'Heero.

« - Ouais. Juste perdu dans de vieux souvenirs. » Répondit honnêtement Heero.

« - Tu hésites ? »

« - Non. » Heero se retourna dans les bras de Duo et plaça les siens autour de la taille du natté, attirant son petit-ami contre lui. « - Cette maison va me manquer, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne pourrais jamais y revenir. »

« - Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu la vendes. » Dit doucement Duo.

« - Oui, je comprends. Merci Duo. »

« - De rien. Je te laisse fermer partout avant qu'on y aille ? »

Heero hocha la tête, l'esprit encore tourné vers le passé.

« - Je vais aller charger Wing. Rendez-vous dehors. » Avec un autre baiser, Duo s'écarta de l'autre cowboy et sortit pour laisser Heero seul. Il pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas facile pour Heero de partir, le ranch avait accueilli une foule de souvenir chers à l'autre homme et c'était une autre des raisons pour laquelle Duo ne voulait pas qu'Heero vende la maison.

Faisant un dernier tour dans la maison, Heero fit ses adieux mentaux. Il était triste de partir, mais il pouvait revenir quand il le voulait, ce qui le réconfortait un peu. Sortant à l'extérieur, il verrouilla la porte et empocha la clé. Sans un regard en arrière, il traversa la cour vers l'endroit où sa caravane attendait, Duo avait terminé de charger Wing dedans et le Paint était prêt pour le voyage vers sa nouvelle maison.

Duo prit place derrière le volant de sa Jeep alors qu'Heero montait dans la caravane, son cœur était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été durant toutes ces semaines. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il aurait prévu qu'Heero veuille passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Oh, il l'avait espéré, bien sûr et quand Heero lui avait fait part de sa proposition, Duo était resté stupéfait et très heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les choses étaient enfin en train de se mettre en place pour lui.

L'avocat de Duo l'avait contacté et l'avait informé que les papiers de partenariat seraient établis au cours de deux prochaines semaines. Une fois que ça serait prêt, il contacterait Duo et les deux hommes pourraient prendre rendez-vous chez l'avocat et signer la paperasse.

L'allée du ranch de Duo apparut et Heero conduisit soigneusement la caravane le long du chemin qui serait en passe de devenir familier. Devant lui, Duo avait garé sa Jeep et sortait du véhicule. Heero gara la caravane et coupa le moteur. À l'intérieur, Wing émit un hennissement doux. L'étalon savait qu'ils étaient arrivés mais n'était pas sûr de l'endroit. Il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un rodéo à en juger par les odeurs qui entraient dans la caravane.

Dans le corral, Scythe avait noté l'arrivée d'une caravane et quitta sa somnolence pour s'approcher de la barrière et voir ce qui se passait.

« - Nous allons le faire descendre et l'installer, ensuite tu pourras vider la caravane et la garer. » Dit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero et il abaissa la rampe. Duo lui donna un coup de main et quelques instants plus tard, Wing descendit de la caravane, la tête redressée, les oreilles pivotant d'avant en arrière alors que ses narines humaient les différents parfums portaient par la brise.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint la terre ferme, Wing vit son nouvel environnement et s'arrêta net.

Dans le corral, Scythe était sur le point d'accueillir le nouveau venu avec un hennissement doux quand le nouveau cheval apparu. Scythe resta immobile, ses yeux presque exorbités de sa tête. Il poussa un cri de colère à la place.

Wing redressa la tête et le regarda, il ne pouvait pas croire où il était. Wing entendit le cri de colère de l'autre étalon et le Paint lui rendit son salut avec un grognement et en tapant de son sabot.

Heero secoua la tête et regarda Duo. « - Tu crois qu'ils s'entendront un jour ? »

Duo lui fit un triste sourire. « - A ce rythme ? Pas de chance. »

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	32. Chapitre 32

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 32**

**By ShenLong1**

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
>It's dust and mud<br>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Le lendemain matin, les deux cowboys dormirent plus tard que d'habitude. La veille avait été une journée bien remplie pour eux deux après qu'Heero est installé Wing et déballer ses affaires. Ils avaient veillé jusqu'à très tard pour finalement trouver une place pour toutes les possessions qu'Heero avait emmené avec lui. Heero avait regardé la baignoire ancienne dans la salle de bain de Duo avec nostalgie, mais les deux hommes avaient décidés de renoncer à un bain pour une douche rapide, car aucun des deux avait vraiment l'endurance nécessaire pour rester éveillé assez longtemps pour profiter d'un bain.

Duo alla nourrir les chevaux alors qu'Heero préparait le petit-déjeuner et lui rapporta que les deux étalons semblaient s'être un peu habitués pour le moment. Heero fut soulagé de cela, vu comment Wing réagissait en présence de l'autre étalon. Duo avait simplement dit que Scythe finirait par s'habituer à partager sa maison avec l'autre cheval et que Duo ne lui laissait pas le choix de toute façon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'ils mangeaient leur pain grillé.

« - Je dois aller jeter un coup d'œil à des juments qu'un haras est prêt à me vendre. » Répondit Duo. « - J'espérais que tu viendrai avec moi. »

« - Tant que je ne gêne pas. »

« - Heero, nous allons être associés dans cette entreprise et tu as ton mot à dire sur les juments que nous achèterons. Nous avons besoin de regarder honnêtement les juments, leurs défauts et les points forts. Nous connaissons tous les deux nos propres étalons et nous devons donc voir si ces juments seraient compatibles pour s'accoupler avec l'un des deux. »

« - Je crois que deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une. »

« - T'as tout compris. » Duo termina son petit-déjeuner et prit son assiette pour la porter à l'évier et commençait à faire la vaisselle, Heero l'imita un instant plus tard.

Une fois que la cuisine fut rangée, les deux cowboys prirent leurs chapeaux et enfilèrent leurs bottes. Grimpant dans la Jeep de Duo, ils partirent vers le haras qui vendait les juments.

* * *

><p>« - J'aime bien le look de la jument baie skewbald <em><strong>(1)<strong>_ mais je ne trouve pas la châtain très vive. » Déclara Heero alors qu'ils observaient les quatre juments qui se trouvaient dans le corral pour leur inspection.

« - La Rouan _**(2)**_ n'est pas mauvaise, la tête est un peu grossière, mais elle a un beau arrière-train. » Ajouta Duo alors qu'il étudiait également les juments.

Le propriétaire ouvrit la porte du corral et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le corral. « - Je vais les faire venir une par une pour que vous puissiez les inspecter plus près. » Dit Ken, le propriétaire du haras.

« - Merci. » Répondit Duo.

La jument baie fut présentée en premier, Heero et Duo la regardant avec un vif intérêt. Elle avait une bonne musculature, mais en observant de plus près ses pattes avant, Heero nota qu'elle forçait sur les os du canon et appuyé trop longtemps sur les paturons. « - Ses pattes avant ne sont pas très bonnes. » Souffla-t-il à Duo alors que Ken faisait trotter la jument devant eux.

Duo examina de plus près les pattes de la jument. « - Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je sais que Wing et Scythe ont les pattes avant plus droites et si la jument ne les a pas, le risque est grand que ce défaut apparaisse chez le poulain. »

« - Je pense aussi. Si nous voulons avoir des animaux de bonne qualité, ils ont besoin d'avoir des jambes droites, fortes pour résister à la pression et au travail. » Déclara Heero.

« - On oublie la jument baie alors ? »

« - Ouais, je pense que oui. » Dit Heero.

La champagne fut la suivante, la jument évoluant tranquillement tandis que les deux cowboys l'évaluaient.

« - Un peu raide au niveau de l'épaule, mais les pattes avant sont bonnes. » Murmura Duo.

« - Elle a de bons jarrets, mais elle a une croupe un peu large. Elle a le dos un peu trop long aussi. »

« - Une possibilité ? » Fit Duo à voix basse.

« - Je pense que oui. Les gênes de Wing et Scythe pourraient améliorer cela. »

« - D'accord. »

La Rouan fut la prochaine et les deux hommes prirent un long et bon regard sur elle.

« - Mis à part sa tête, elle est un peu courte au niveau du cou. » Déclara Duo.

« - Elle est droite et souple sur ses pattes et a le dos court. » Répondit Heero.

« - Je pense qu'elle devrait bien aller avec Wing. Il donnerait la longueur qui manque et adoucirait la tête. »

Ken fit trotter la jument et Heero et Duo aimèrent le mouvement de la jument. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

La Skewbald fut la dernière jument à leur être présentée et ils la regardèrent avec des yeux aiguisés.

« - Bel équilibre dans l'ensemble et épaule solide. » Décida Duo.

« - Ses jarrets pourraient être un peu mieux, mais Scythe permettrait d'améliorer ce point. Je l'aime bien. » Répondit Heero.

« - Ouais, moi aussi. »

Alors que Ken ramenait les juments dans leur box, Heero et Duo sortirent pour avoir une discussion.

« - Je pense que nous devrions oublier la baie et la champagne, je ne doute pas que Wing et Scythe pourraient améliorer les gênes, mais leurs défauts sont un peu trop prononcés à mon goût. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi, Heero. J'aime la rouan et la skewbald est la meilleure, les défauts qu'elles possèdent ne sont pas aussi mauvais et ne devraient pas être difficiles à effacer. » Duo sourit à Heero. « - Allons-nous voir si nous pouvons acquérir ces deux-là ? »

« - Ca sonne bien pour moi. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes avaient négociés avec Ken et mit sur un prix de quelques centaines de dollar. L'accord fut signé et après qu'un vétérinaire les ai examinées, les juments changerait de propriété. Duo laissa un dépôt de détention sur les juments et dit à Ken qu'il s'arrangerait avec son vétérinaire pour qu'il vienne faire le check-up dès que possible. Si les juments passées, Duo organiserait le paiement final et transfèrerait les juments.

Avec le rodéo final étant dans quelques jours et qu'Heero et Duo y participaient tous les deux, Ken fut d'accord pour attendre jusqu'à la semaine suivante pour le contrôle vétérinaire et autre. Après une poignée de main, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

><p>« - Je prendrais bien une bière bien fraîche. » Déclara Duo alors qu'ils se garaient dans la cour de La Grange Ranch.<p>

« - Je ne dirais pas non aussi. » Répondit Heero. « - Acheter des juments donne soif. »

Verrouillant la jeep, le couple entra dans la maison et Duo alla leur chercher une bière. Le soleil était chaud donc ils s'assirent sur la terrasse arrière afin de profiter de leur boisson et discuter un peu des juments.

« - Je suggère de mettre la skewbald avec Scythe pour combler ce qui manque, il devrait transmettre de bons gênes au poulain. Je pense que la rouan irait mieux avec Wing. Qu'en penses-tu Heero ? »

Après une légère réflexion, Heero acquiesça. « - Combien de jument prévois-tu d'acheter ? »

« - J'ai d'abord pensé à six ou sept pour commencer le haras. J'en ai déjà deux dans le paddock et maintenant ces deux autres. Mais je n'avais qu'un étalon. Et vu que Scythe est encore utilisé pour les rodéos, je ne voulais pas le fatiguer trop en lui faisant saillir un grand nombre de jument. Maintenant que Wing va rejoindre le programme d'élevage, je suppose que nous devrions en acheter plus et les répartir entre les deux étalons. » Duo prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. « - Combien penses-tu qu'il faudrait ? »

« - Si nous utilisons les deux étalons, je te suggère peut-être dix ou douze maximum, sans doute dix. En supposant que toutes les juments soient fécondées et que les grossesses se passent sans accroc, nous devrions avoir dix poulains sur le terrain. Si nous faisons pouliner les juments de nouveau en travaillant sur la même hypothèse, au moment où la première récolte de poulain sera prête, la prochaine arrivera. En dehors de l'élevage de ces poulains, nous avons vraiment besoin d'avoir un regard sur tout le reste. Ces poulains vont avoir besoin d'être parqués et surveillés et quand ils seront assez vieux, il faudra prendre la formation en considération. Ça va être beaucoup de travail et encore plus si nous continuons à participer aux rodéos. »

« - Il y a aussi le facteur de l'espace. » Déclara Duo en plissant le front à la pensée. « - Je sais que le ranch est assez grand, mais nous allons avoir besoin de plus d'écurie et d'enclos pour les poulains. »

« - Oui. J'ai une suggestion. » Voyant les sourcils de Duo se haussaient d'interrogation, Heero joua avec sa bouteille de bière alors qu'il continuait. « - Si nous ne mettons que la moitié des juments en gestation et supposons que nous obtenons tous les poulains, j'aimerais évaluer les poulains une fois qu'ils seront nés. Faire le travail de base au sol avec eux et une fois qu'ils grandiront, nous devrions avoir une meilleure idée de comment ils vont évoluer. Une fois qu'ils seront en âge, nous pourrons les passer en revue, puis sélectionner ceux que nous penserons être nécessaire d'y consacrer du temps et de l'effort pour les former en tant que cow-pony. Ceux qui n'ont pas le niveau pourront être vendus comme jeune bétail. De même, si nous obtenons de belles pouliches, nous pourrons les garder pour améliorer le cheptel reproducteur et même quelques étalons et laisser infuser un nouveau sang dans notre programme d'élevage. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Cela semble tout à fait logique, Heero. On peut faire en sorte que la moitié des juments soient pleines pour la première saison et nous utiliserons l'autre moitié pour la deuxième saison et tourner à nouveau pour la troisième saison et ainsi de suite, de cette façon, les juments pourraient faire une pause entre les grossesses et nous aurons assez de temps entre les naissances et les formations. Je suis d'accord pour sélectionner les meilleurs et vendre les autres cependant, nous devrons être bien vigilant sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de bien s'occuper de ceux qui le méritent. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec cela. Prenons chaque étape comme elle vient, évaluons chaque poulain quand il sera né et travaillons à partir de là. » Heero prit une gorgée de sa bière.

Duo allait parler de nouveau lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone les interrompit. « - Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-il en posant sa bière sur la petite table et rentrant dans la maison pour répondre au téléphone.

Pendant que Duo était à l'intérieur, Heero regarda le paysage alors que son esprit imaginait des images des futurs étalons, des juments dans les paddocks, les jeunes poulains à former dans les enclos et les gens qui feraient la queue pour acheter leurs animaux. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par le claquement de la porte de la moustiquaire alors que Duo revenait. Heero leva les yeux pour voir un petit sourire et un regard pensif sur le visage de son petit-ami.

« - De bonnes nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Ouais. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc à côté d'Heero et reprenait sa bière. Après en avoir prit une gorgée, il se tourna vers son compagnon. « - Je crois que nous avons quelque chose à célébrer. »

« - Célébrer ? »

« - Ouais et pas seulement pour l'avenir du haras, mais les nouvelles que je viens de recevoir. »

« - Duo ? Ca n'a pas beaucoup de sens. »

« - C'était Treize au téléphone. » Duo sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent. « - Le conseil du rodéo a délibéré au sujet de l'affaire contre Relena et cette salope psycho. »

Heero ne put pas s'en empêcher, il rigola. « - Salope psycho ? »

Duo sourit. « - Ouais, de quoi d'autre voudrais-tu la nommer ? »

Heero secoua la tête.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, le conseil s'est réuni et a discuté de tout ça. Ils ont les rapports d'enquête et les conclusions de l'affaire et après avoir lu nos dépositions et parler avec Charlie et d'autres vachers, ils ont décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre elles, car ils estimaient que le système judiciaire a déjà pris soin de cet aspect là. »

« - Ah. Je vois. » Heero se sentait quand même un peu déçu. Il avait espéré que les deux femmes obtiendraient d'autres réprimandes par le conseil d'administration.

« - Toutefois, le conseil a reconnu que c'était une affaire sérieuse et vont s'occuper de resserrer la sécurité. Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité sont que dorénavant seuls les cowboys, les vachers et autres employés du rodéo seront autorisés à rester près des box, des chevaux, des taureaux ou toute autre partie de la zone de rassemblement. »

« - C'est un peu un soulagement. » Répondit Heero.

« - Le conseil a également mit une suspension à vie sur Relena et Dorothy. Aucune d'elle sera autorisée à assister à un rodéo officiel pour le restant de leur vie. Si elles essayent, elles seront immédiatement reconduites par la sécurité ou la police local où des accusations de violations seront émises. »

Heero sentait comme si une chape de plomb était enlevée de ses épaules. « - Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. »

« - Ouais, je pense aussi. » Répondit Duo en glissant le long du banc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre Heero. Reposant sa bière sur la table, il entoura Heero de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Un doux baiser fut échangé. « - Nous sommes enfin libres, Heero, libre d'être nous-mêmes et profiter l'un de l'autre. »

« - Amen à cela. » Répondit Heero en posant sa propre bière pour embrasser de nouveau Duo.

Le baiser s'approfondit en quelque chose d'autre et Heero se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Les langues se rencontrèrent et se mêlèrent dans l'exploration de la bouche de l'autre. Les mains de Duo commençaient à monter et descendre dans le dos d'Heero et le cowboy brun gémit doucement dans le baiser.

« - Dieu, Duo. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je sens avec toi avec quelqu'un avant. Que m'as-tu fais ? » Gémit Heero.

Un doux sourire joua sur les lèvres de Duo alors qu'il les faisait doucement glisser le long de la mâchoire d'Heero puis son cou. « - Je ne fais rien, juste t'aimer comme tu mérites de l'être, Heero. » Murmura Duo. Levant une de ses mains, il fit courir le long du torse d'Heero et localisa un mamelon sous la chemise. Il joua avec lui pendant un moment, profitant des doux sons de plaisance en provenance de la bouche d'Heero. Ayant suffisamment profité de la poitrine d'Heero, Duo laissa errer sa main vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la ceinture d'Heero. Embrassant toujours son partenaire, Duo gratta ses ongles sur l'entrejambe vêtu de jean, sentant le doux renflement situé dessous.

« - Ahhh. » Gémit Heero.

La main de Duo se referma sur l'érection recouverte de tissu, pressant et massant doucement. Les hanches d'Heero refusèrent de rester immobiles, poussant vers la main qui le tourmentait et cherchant plus de friction. « - Tu en veux plus ? » Demanda Duo quand il rompit le baiser.

« - S'il te plait. » Fut la réponse gémit.

Localisant le bouton, Duo l'ouvrit et abaissa la fermeture éclair. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer. Plongeant à l'intérieur, les doigts de Duo se refermèrent autour de la longueur lancinante et cajola doucement Heero alors qu'il sortait son sexe de sa prison de tissu. De doux gémissements continuaient de sortir de la bouche d'Heero, encourageant Duo a continuer. Avec son mouvement désormais beaucoup moins restreint, Duo se mit à caresser fermement le membre dur qui attirait Heero vers son apogée.

« - Plus. » Haleta Heero, les yeux mi-clos et nageant dans le plaisir.

Avec un sourire méchant, Duo lâcha le sexe d'Heero, mais avant que l'autre homme puisse exprimer sa déception, Duo se pencha et passa sa langue sur la tête sensible.

« - Ahhh ! » Cria Heero alors que la sensation se répercutait dans son aine et le reste de son corps.

Lâchant le contour de la couronne gonflée, Duo fit une pause pour plonger dans la petite fente et récolter les premières gouttes qui commençait à fuir du corps d'Heero. Avec un léger gémissement de sa part, il ouvrit la bouche et engloutit toute la longueur.

« - Merde ! »

Un doux ricanement provint de Duo alors qu'il se mettait au travail de savourer chaque centimètre délicieux du pénis d'Heero. Il suça fortement, puis doucement, lécha le long du membre et grignota doucement la tête. Il fournissait au sexe l'attention qu'il méritait et exigeait, les gémissements provenant d'Heero le stimulant.

Impossible de rester immobile, les mains d'Heero se posèrent sur la tête de Duo, encourageant et maintenant l'autre cowboy en place. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule fellation de Duo et cela lui avait littéralement soufflé l'esprit. Maintenant, il en recevait une seconde et Heero comptait bien en profiter pleinement.

Les joues de Duo se creusaient alors qu'il aspirait et faisait courir sa bouche le long du sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il allait éclater. Il sentait le corps d'Heero répondre, les mains sur sa tête le tenant en place et l'encourageant dans l'acte tandis que les hanches d'Heero poussaient doucement vers l'avant, s'enfonçant profondément dans la bouche chaude de Duo. Les compétences que Duo utilisa sur son petit-ami conduisirent presque Heero à la folie. Son aine lui faisait mal, ses boules gonflaient et le plaisir augmentait de façon constante jusqu'à ce qu'Heero sente qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus.

« - Duo, je vais venir. » Réussit-il à dire. La réponse à sa déclaration fut que Duo suça plus rapidement son sexe.

Quelques instants plus tard, un cri guttural sortit de sa gorge alors que la semence d'Heero était expulsée de son corps. Les vagues de plaisir s'écrasèrent sur lui et à travers lui et son sperme sortit en plusieurs jets de son sexe pour être avalé avec empressement par Duo.

Heero s'effondra, le dos contre le dossier du banc, complètement épuisé. Ses yeux restèrent fermés alors qu'il combattait pour reprendre son souffle et savourer les dernières onces de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient de la gelée et ses os s'étaient liquéfiées tandis que son système nerveux tout entier s'effondrait.

Ayant avalé tout ce qu'Heero avait à offrir, Duo lécha longuement son compagnon pour le nettoyer avant de reprendre une position assise pour observer un Heero repu et très heureux. Il sourit à lui-même et posa sa main sur sa propre entrejambe pour serrer la dureté là. Il se pencha et vola un baiser. « - Tu as aimé ça ? »

« - Je ne pense pas qu'apprécier soit vraiment le mot juste. » Expira Heero. « - Mon esprit a complètement explosé. »

Duo sourit et lui vola un autre baiser. Heero entrouvrit les yeux et vit la main de Duo se déplaçait sur son aine. Avec un doux sourire, il força ses membres à se mettre au travail et tendit la main. Couvrant la main de Duo avec la sienne, il murmura d'une voix rauque. « - Laisse-moi faire. »

Un doux gémissement fut sa réponse et Heero déboutonna le jean de Duo. Une fois que le sexe du cowboy aux cheveux longs fut solidement enveloppé par sa main, Heero commença à pomper.

« - Oh ouais, c'est ça, Heero. » Gémit Duo alors qu'il fermait les yeux et détendait son corps sur le banc.

Le sexe de Duo était chaud et lourd dans sa main, la peau douce étant un contraste direct avec la rigidité de l'organe. Heero glissa son pouce dans la fente, récupérant un peu de sperme en train de fuir et facilitant les glissements de sa main le long du sexe. Alors qu'il le caressait, il se demanda comment ça ferait d'avoir Duo à l'intérieur de lui.

Bien qu'Heero était encore vierge quand il s'agissait de sexe entre homme, il avait eu la prévoyance de faire un peu d'instruction. Il savait comment les choses fonctionnaient dans une relation hétérosexuelle et avait une idée approximative de la façon dont cela pourrait fonctionner dans une relation du même sexe, la recherche qu'il avait fait avait confirmé ses pensées et lui avait donné une idée plus approfondi dans les rouages du sexe gay.

Alors qu'il était vif et avide d'apprendre et d'explorer plus avec son nouvel amant, Heero n'était pas tout à fait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec Duo pour l'instant. Il avait encore quelques doutes et quelques questions, dont il savait qu'il trouverait les réponses quand leur relation s'approfondirait. Il se fit cependant la note mentale de parler à Duo de tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir et comment Duo ressentait tout cela vis-à-vis du sexe... aussi, il avait déjà une bonne idée que Duo voulait aller plus loin avec lui, mais qui serait au-dessus et qui serait en dessous ? Est-ce que ça serait douloureux ? Compte tenu de la taille de l'organe qu'il avait dans sa main, Heero commençait à douter qu'une telle chose pourrait entrer dans un corps humain de sexe masculin... mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de bon derrière tout cela, car si l'acte sexuel était seulement douloureux, les hommes ne resteraient pas gay, à moins qu'ils aimaient faire la chose dans la douleur et Heero n'aimait définitivement pas la douleur.

Haletant durement, Duo pouvait sentir son excitation augmenter. Ses hanches commençaient à pousser dans la main tortueuse alors que des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche et qu'il tremblait alors que son orgasme approchait. « - Ahh, bon, si bon. » Gémit Duo.

Portant son attention sur son petit-ami, Heero resserra son étreinte et accéléra les mouvements de sa main. Ses yeux regardaient le visage de Duo qui se déformait sous le plaisir et cette bouche qui lâchait une respiration haletante.

« - Je viens... »

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Heero alors qu'il regardait Duo atteindre son point culminant. Les yeux violets se fermèrent, sa peau se nuançant de rose alors qu'un doux cri s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges alors que l'orgasme frappait Duo. Son amour était tout simplement magnifique quand il jouissait.

Sentant Duo venir dans sa main, Heero ralentit ses caresses sachant combien le sexe de Duo serait sensible. Doucement, il continua ses va-et-vient alors qu'il relâchait sa semence avant de lâcher le sexe de Duo et de s'asseoir pour regarder son amant profiter des dernières vagues de plaisir.

Revenant lentement sur terre, Duo prit conscience de la sensation de fraicheur autour de son membre et il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Notant Heero en train de le regarder, il se lécha paresseusement les lèvres. « - C'était incroyable. » Réussit-il à dire.

« - Tu es incroyable. » Retourna Heero.

« - Mmm. Je pourrais rester ici pendant un certain temps. »

« - Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? » Heero tira un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya sa main et son amant. Mettant le mouchoir de côté, il remit en place son boxer et son jean, notant que Duo faisait la même chose. Reprenant leurs bières sur la table, les mains d'Heero et Duo se joignirent alors qu'ils en prenaient une gorgée. Passant son bras libre autour des épaules de Duo, il cogna sa bouteille de bière contre celle de Duo.

« - Au succès du prochain rodéo, sans aucune ingérence. » Dit Heero.

« - Et à notre réussite future dans l'élevage des cow-pony. » Retourna Duo.

Ils burent une nouvelle gorgée et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se contentant de rester assit et de regarder le monde passer devant eux pendant un certain temps.

* * *

><p>« - Est-ce le dernier ? » Demanda Duo alors que Heero lui passait un sac d'avoine.<p>

« - Ouais. Il reste seulement à prendre nos vêtements et charger les chevaux et nous aurons fini. »

« - Merci à dieu pour cela. » Répondit Duo. Plaçant le dernier sac dans le compartiment, Duo ferma la petite porte de la caravane. Puis il se tourna vers Heero. « - Allons prendre nos affaires, vérifier qu'on a tout, puis charger les chevaux. »

« - D'accord. » Saisissant la main de Duo dans la sienne, Heero lui conduisit vers la maison. Leurs deux sacs de voyage attendaient sur le lit de Duo, déjà remplis des vêtements des cowboys. Chacun saisit son sac et ils allèrent les ranger dans la caravane. Duo fit une rapide vérification de l'intérieur, s'assurant qu'ils avaient chargés assez de provision pour eux-mêmes et tous les autres produits de base dont ils auraient besoin pour le week-end au rodéo. Heureux que tout soit en ordre, le couple vérifia ensuite leur équipement et la nourriture pour chevaux.

« - Tout est okay pour moi. » Déclara Duo en fermant le compartiment d'alimentation.

« - Tu veux que je charge les chevaux pendant que tu fermes la maison ? »

« - Si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« - Pas de problème. » Heero se retourna et se dirigea vers les enclos où Scythe et Wing attendaient patiemment, attachés à la clôture. Les étalons savaient qu'ils partaient vers un rodéo, ils avaient tous les deux regardaient leurs maîtres toute la matinée alors qu'ils triaient et rangeaient le matériel et tout ranger dans la caravane où ils voyageraient.

« - Bon, les gars, il est temps d'y aller. » Dit Heero et s'approchant d'abord de Wing. Il détacha le Paint et le conduisit hors de l'enclos. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la caravane de Duo, Wing hésita un instant avant d'entrer à l'intérieur derrière son maître. Heero attacha le Paint et se recula pour aller chercher Scythe.

Duo fit le tour de la maison, vérifiant que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées avant de verrouiller la porte, puis la moustiquaire. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de criminalité dans le coin, il fallait toujours être prudent. Empochant ses clés, il se dirigea vers la caravane pour donner un coup de main à Heero avec les chevaux.

Scythe suivait tranquillement Heero alors qu'il était conduit vers la caravane. Il pouvait sentir l'autre étalon à l'intérieur et poussa un grognement de dépit.

« - Tu veux que je le charge ? » Demanda Duo en approchant.

« - Si tu veux. » Répondit Heero en lui remettant la corde.

La prenant, Duo conduisit l'étalon à l'intérieur de la caravane et l'attacha. « - Comporte-toi, Scythe. » Déclara Duo. « - Pas de morsure sur Wing ou tu seras privé de carottes ce soir. »

L'appaloosa souffla doucement par les narines avec un regard tout à fait innocent sur le visage. Duo connaissait ce regard et ne fut pas dupe un instant. Avec une dernière tape sur le cou noir, Duo sortit et donna un coup de main à Heero pour remonter la rampe et la fixait.

« - Tu as tout ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Ouais. »

« - Duo, je n'essaie pas d'autre une mère-poule ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu as pensé à mettre les bandages dans ton sac pour que je puisse bander tes côtes et épaule avant que tu concoures, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo lui fit un doux sourire. « - Je sais que tu es seulement inquiet pour moi, Heero et oui, j'ai mis les bandages dans le sac. »

Les yeux d'Heero s'attendrirent. « - Allons-y alors. » Il se pencha en avant et lui vola un autre baiser.

« - Mmm, arrête ça où je pense que nous n'irons pas loin. » Taquina Duo.

Roulant des yeux, Heero secoua la tête. « - Allez, nous devons prendre la route. J'ai un rodéo à participer et un titre à gagner. »

« - Qui a dit que tu gagnerais le titre, Heero ? » Répliqua Duo alors qu'il montait sur le siège conducteur de la caravane.

« - Tu dois admettre qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup pour m'arrêter. Je n'ai rien à craindre en ce qui concerne la concurrence. »

« - Est-ce vrai ? Sois prêt à manger tes mots, Yuy. » Répliqua Duo.

« - Oh, je sais que je ne mangerais pas mes mots, je dirais que le titre est assez bien coupé et séché. »

La plaisanterie amicale se poursuivit entre le couple alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée puis sur la route qui les mènerait au dernier rodéo de l'année et la remise du titre.

_**À suivre**__**...**_

_**(1)**__ Skewbald est un motif de couleur de chevaux. Un cheval skewbald à un pelage composé de __taches__ blanches sur un pelage d'une autre couleur, comme châtaignier, baie, ou n'importe quelle couleur d'ailleurs. Les chevaux qui __sont Skewbald__ baie et blanc (baie est une couleur brun rougeâtre avec une crinière et la queue noires) sont parfois appelés tricolore . _

_**(2)**__ Roan est la couleur de la robe trouvée __chez de__ nombreux animaux, notamment les chevaux, les bovins et les chiens. Il est généralement défini comme un mélange homogène de poils blancs et pigmente donc la robe de gris, ce qui confond un peu l'âge. Il existe une variété de conditions génétiques qui produisent les couleurs décrites comme "__roan__" dans diverses espèces. _


	33. Chapitre 33

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 33**

**By SenLong1**

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle<br>He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

« - Cela semble être là-bas. » Dit Heero en indiquant un endroit.

« - Ouais, on dirait bien. » Répondit Duo en commençant à ralentir la caravane.

L'employé à l'entrée vérifia leurs documents respectifs avant de leur faire signe d'entrer, disant à Duo qu'un autre employé lui dirait où aller se garer.

Duo roula lentement le long de la piste de gravier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la seconde personne qui vérifia de nouveau leurs papiers. « - Conduisez sur cent mètres et prenez la première piste à gauche. Suivez-la et vous verrez où les autres caravanes sont stationnées. »

« - Merci. » Duo reprit leurs papiers, les tendit à Heero et remit le véhicule en marche. Tournant à gauche, il continua le long du chemin et repéra d'autres caravanes déjà garées dans le grand paddock.

« - Est-ce la caravane de Wufei là-bas ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il parcourait les caravanes déjà présentes à la recherche de leurs amis.

« - Je pense que ça l'est. Et c'est celle de Trowa qui est à quelques caravanes de la sienne et si je ne me trompe pas, Quatre est garé à côté de lui. » Répondit Duo en observant lui aussi la file de caravane.

« - Je pense que nous devrions être en mesure de nous garer juste après Trowa. Cela nous donnera assez de place pour mettre deux cours, une de chaque côté de la caravane. » Suggéra Heero.

« - Ca me va. » Se déplaçant toujours lentement vu que le terrain n'était pas vraiment plat, Duo dirigea la caravane vers celle de Trowa. Sa jument Palomino, Heavyarms, se trouvait déjà dans sa cour, somnolant avec une patte en arrière.

Coupant le moteur, les deux cowboys sortirent de la caravane et s'étirèrent. Ils avaient fait trois bonnes heures de route et leurs muscles avaient besoin de mouvement. Entendant un véhicule se garer près du sien, Trowa jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa propre caravane et sourit quand il repéra la peinture familière de Duo.

« - On dirait que Duo est ici. » Dit-il à Quatre.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez bien pour concourir. » Déclara Quatre en rejoignant son amant à la fenêtre. « - Oh, Heero est avec lui aussi. Peut-être qu'ils ont voyagé ensemble ici et que Duo donne juste un coup de main à Heero. »

« - Nous allons leur dire bonjour ? Ensuite, tu pourras satisfaire ta curiosité. » Trowa fit un sourire amusé à son amant.

« - C'est une bonne idée. » Sourit Quatre en retour.

Avec un hochement de tête, Trowa suivit son compagnon inquiet et curieux hors de la caravane.

« - Salut Quat, Tro. » Salut Duo quand il repéra ses deux amis approchaient. « - Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Nous allons bien, merci Duo. » Répondit Quatre, répondant pour eux deux. « - Comment vas-tu Duo ? Comment guérissent tes blessures ? »

« - Je vais bien, Quatre. Les blessures sont presque guérit et je suis en pleine forme et impatient de concourir. »

Quatre ne manqua pas le mot 'presque'. « - Duo ? Le Doc n'a-t-il pas dit que ça prendrait plusieurs semaines avant que tu sois suffisamment guéri pour concourir ? Cela ne fait à peine que cinq ou six semaines depuis ta chute. Tu ne prévois pas sérieusement de continuer la compétition alors que tu n'as pas complètement guéri ? »

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit et c'est avec une grande sobriété qu'il garda la colère dans sa voix. « - Oui, le doc a dit qu'il faudrait un certain temps, environ six semaines pour que les côtes soient réparées. J'ai vu mon propre médecin et il m'a dit que je pouvais participer au rodéo. » Duo n'ajouta pas que les muscles de son épaule et les ligaments étaient encore en train de guérir et que le médecin lui avait donné l'autorisation pour les épreuves les moins vigoureuses et seulement si son épaule et ses côtes étaient bandées. Duo avait pensé que le doc n'avait pas besoin de savoir que tous les évènements auxquels il participerait seraient très physiques et il avait simplement accepté et signé l'autorisation. Heureusement pour lui, le doc lui avait donné un certificat médical général qui disait qu'il était en bonne santé. Cela avait été suffisant pour le conseil du rodéo qui avait accepté sa participation dans la compétition.

Les sourcils froncés, Quatre n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « - Es-tu sûr ? Cela me semble un peu tôt... »

Voyant la tension monter chez Duo, Heero s'avança pour intervenir et interrompre le blond avant que les choses n'empirent. « - Duo fait tous les exercices de physiothérapie que le médecin lui a donné et il se porte bien. Tu ne penses pas que le médecin aurait accepté que Duo participe s'il n'avait pas été bien ? »

« - Je suppose que oui. » Quatre avait l'air toujours sceptique.

Duo fit un sourire reconnaissant à son amant. « - Quat, je vais bien, j'ai l'intention de rester sur le dos des animaux cette fois et gagner le titre. Tout ce dont tu as à t'inquiéter, c'est de me récupérer une fois que la sirène aura retentit à la fin de mes huit secondes. »

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire et toujours pas convaincu que tout allait bien avec la santé de Duo, Quatre abandonna son interrogatoire. Il changea de sujet à la place. « - Comment se passe la chasse aux juments ? »

« - Plutôt bonne. Ecoute Quatre, nous avons vraiment besoin d'installer les chevaux et tout mettre en place. Pourrions-nous en parler plus tard et je te promets de tout te dire ? »

« - Bien sûr, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas. Que diriez-vous de venir à ma caravane pour le dîner ? Je vais cuisiner quelque chose et nous pourrons nous asseoir autour d'un feu et rattraper le retard sur les nouvelles. »

« - Ca sonne bien pour moi. Tu es d'accord avec ça, Heero ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Bien avec moi si ça ne dérange pas Quatre, mais que diriez-vous que nous apportions quelque chose pour contribuer ? »

« - Si vous voulez, ça serait apprécié. C'est réglé alors. Je vous verrais tous plus tard alors. Oh, je vais demander à Wufei et Meiran s'ils veulent venir aussi. »

« - Meiran est ici ? » Demanda Duo en haussant un sourcil.

Cette fois, ce fut Trowa qui répondit. « - Ouais, il semblerait que Wufei soit sérieux avec elle et ils ont voyagé ensemble dans sa caravane. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent. « - Eh bien, eh bien, qui aurait pensé que notre Wufei serait sérieux avec une fille. »

« - Duo, il est en droit d'apprécier la compagnie d'une compagne au même titre que le reste d'entre nous. » Réprimanda Heero.

« - Je sais, c'est juste étrange de voir ou d'imaginer Wufei avec quelqu'un. Je suppose que je suis trop habitué à ce qu'il soit célibataire, il ne m'a jamais paru comme le genre à vouloir se trouver une fille et s'installer. »

« - Merde, Duo ! Il commence à peine à sortir avec cette fille et tu le vois déjà marié. » Renifla Trowa.

« - Pourquoi perdre du temps ? » Plaisanta Duo. « - Il faut être sérieux s'il l'a amené avec lui dans sa caravane. Hmmm... »

« - Quoi ? » Demanda prudemment Trowa.

« - Pensez-y. Une caravane, deux personnes, un lit, Wufei et Meiran... »

« - Ewww, ce n'est _pas_ une pensée dont j'ai besoin d'imaginer. » Gémit Quatre.

Duo ricana. Un léger tirage sur sa natte le calma et il mit défensivement sa précieuse corde de cheveux sur sa poitrine.

« - Allez, Duo, nous avons besoin de mettre en place les cours et descendre les chevaux. Nous pourrons discuter plus tard. » Les yeux bleus d'Heero avaient une lueur malicieuse en eux.

« - Désolé, je suppose que nous devrions vraiment nous mettre au travail sinon ces deux bourrins vont s'entretuer si nous les laissons seuls trop longtemps. »

Avec une promesse de se retrouver pour le dîner offert et rattraper le retard, Duo et Heero entreprirent de mettre en place les cours et de s'organiser. Quatre et Trowa s'éloignèrent vers la caravane de Wufei pour inviter le couple à se joindre à eux ce soir.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, Quatre avait fait le dîner, rien d'extraordinaire, seulement quelques côtes qu'il avait achetées dans une boucherie et emmené avec lui et qui devaient être cuite légèrement. Trowa avait fait une salade pour accompagner les côtes, Heero et Duo apportaient de la bière, tandis que Wufei et Meiran fournissaient le dessert sous la forme d'un gâteau au fromage.<p>

Après avoir avalé la nourriture et fait passer le tout avec une bière, le groupe se rassit confortablement autour du feu de camp que Trowa avait fait. C'était une soirée assez chaude, mais elle se rafraichirai bientôt. C'était une promesse pour un beau temps le lendemain et tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

Meiran fut la première à reprendre la conversation que Quatre avait débutée plus tôt, quand Duo et Heero étaient arrivés. « - Duo ? Comment se passe ta recherche de jument pour ton haras ? Chanceux ? »

Duo sourit doucement à la femme et tourna son regard vers les flammes. « - En fait, les choses bougent très bien dans cette direction. »

« - C'est bon à entendre. As-tu contacté les haras ? »

Tournant les yeux vers Heero, il posa une question silencieuse. Un regard cobalt lui fut rendu et un léger hochement de tête fut sa réponse. « - Il y a eu quelques légères modifications dans les plans. » Commença-t-il et il fit passer son regard sur le groupe qui avait tous porté son attention sur lui. « - Oui, j'ai contacté les haras comme prévu, mais maintenant j'ai aussi un partenaire d'affaire. »

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda Quatre.

Tendant la main, Duo prit celle d'Heero dans la sienne et reçu un regard d'encouragement. « - Heero et moi sommes officiellement un couple. » Annonça-t-il. « - Heero a prit quelques décisions et il a vendu son bétail, loué son ranch et a emménagé avec moi. Heero s'est également joint à moi en tant que partenaire d'affaire et nous avons l'intention d'utiliser Wing et Scythe pour fonder notre haras et la race, élever et former nos cow-pony ensemble. »

Il y eut un moment de silence autour du feu alors que chaque personne digérait la nouvelle. Le visage de Quatre s'illumina d'un grand sourire. « - Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. » Dit-il.

« - Je savais que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien et je ne veux pas paraître négatif, mais n'est-ce pas une étape plutôt grande à franchir alors que vous ne vous connaissez pas l'un et l'autre depuis longtemps ? » Dit Trowa.

« - Oui, c'est une grande étape à franchir et crois-moi quand je dis que je ne l'ai pas pris à la légère. » Répondit Heero. « - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, pesant les avantages et les inconvénients, non seulement pour la relation personnelle, mais la professionnelle aussi. » Les joues d'Heero rosirent un peu. « - Je... je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais pour Duo au début, mais après avoir passé du temps avec lui, apprenant plus sur lui, sur nous, j'ai découvert que mes sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux que je ressentais pour Relena. Tout ce que je ressens pour Duo est beaucoup plus fort que tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Relena et j'ai compris que c'était de profonds sentiments... ou de l'amour si vous préférez. Plus nous passions du temps ensemble et plus il me manquait et plus je voulais être avec lui.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je devais faire et finalement, j'ai décidé de vendre les bovins et rejoindre Duo en tant que partenaire d'affaire dans l'élevage de cow-pony. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en serais capable. Après avoir expliqué les choses à Duo, il a accepté d'établir un partenariat pour le haras et de me donner une chance, il s'est également réjoui de mon affection pour lui et m'a gentiment accepté dans sa maison et sa vie sur une base permanente. »

Duo avait les yeux fixés sur Heero alors qu'il parlait. Les yeux d'Heero s'étaient plongés dans ceux de Duo alors qu'il terminait son petit discours. Les mots d'Heero étaient doux et vrais et touchèrent Duo au plus profond de son cœur et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'Heero déclarait son amour pour lui. Clignant hâtivement des yeux pour chasser l'eau, il fit à Heero un sourire affectueux. « - Je suis devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde quand Heero m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi. » Dit-il doucement.

Avec un sourire de sa part, Heero se pencha vers lui et oubliant complètement les quatre autres, il lui vola un tendre baiser.

« - Awww, c'est si mignon. » Renfila Meiran et ses mots mirent fin au baiser alors que le couple se souvenait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Duo se frotta l'arrière du cou alors qu'Heero rougissait. Quatre poussa un soupir de joie et se pencha vers Trowa, Wufei sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de Meiran alors que la femme se penchait vers lui.

« - Alors, nous vous souhaitons le meilleur. » Dit Trowa avec un sourire.

« - Donc, pour revenir à la question, avez-vous eu la chance d'acheter des juments ? » Demanda Meiran de nouveau.

« - En quelque sorte. » Répondit Duo. « - J'avais déjà quelques juments mais j'ai fait comme tu l'as suggéré et contacté quelques haras de la région. Nous sommes allés en voir quatre il y a quelques jours. Deux étaient assez agréables, mais ne convenaient pas pour diverses raisons. Les deux autres étaient plus impressionnantes et si elles passent le contrôle vétérinaire, alors nous les achèterons. »

La conversation se poursuivit pendant un certain temps, Meiran posant plus de questions en ce qui concernait les juments, Heero et Duo répondant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les projets pour le haras furent également discutés, Duo expliquant la suggestion d'Heero d'avoir environ dix ou douze juments et de se faire reproduire la moitié des juments chaque saison. Meiran était d'accord avec leur proposition et offrit des conseils au vu de sa propre expérience avec le haras de son père et l'élevage des cow-pony.

Les deux hommes apprirent beaucoup de la discussion, non seulement de Meiran, mais aussi des trois autres cowboys. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à offrir et Duo prenait ce qu'il pouvait de leurs paroles et leurs expériences, Heero faisant la même chose. On n'avait jamais assez de conseil ou d'aide quand ça concernait l'entreprise d'animaux reproducteurs.

La soirée avançait et le froid de la nuit commençait à lentement glisser, les six amis décidant qu'il était temps de se retirer pour la nuit. Les couples se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers leurs caravanes. Duo fut très amusé de noter que Quatre passait la nuit dans la caravane de Trowa et pas la sienne.

Heero leur fit à tous les deux un bon chocolat chaud tandis que Duo préparait le lit pour eux deux. Une fois les boissons terminées, Heero alla laver les tasses dans le petit évier pour qu'elles soient prêtes à être réutilisé le lendemain matin. Duo se glissa dehors pour vérifier les chevaux et leur donner un peu plus de foin pour les tenir occupés. Retournant à l'intérieur de la caravane, il verrouilla la porte et avança vers la petite 'chambre'. Heero était déjà dans le lit, ses yeux bleus regardant Duo approcher.

« - Confortable ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il commençait à enlever sa chemise.

« - Ouais. Les chevaux vont bien ? »

« - Ils vont bien. Je leur ai donné un peu de foin et remplis entièrement leurs seaux d'eau et ils devraient donc aller bien jusqu'au matin. » Les bottes de Duo furent retirées, les chaussettes enlevées et son jean descendit bientôt le long de ses jambes. Puis Duo se tourna vers le petit interrupteur et plongea la caravane dans le noir, à la grande déception d'Heero.

« - Merde, j'appréciais la vue. » Taquina Heero.

« - Ouais, toi et tout le monde stationné autour de nous. » Répondit Duo avec un grognement. « - Je sais que mon ombre se reflètent sur les rideaux et bien que je ne sois pas prude, je n'ai pas envie de partager mon corps avec n'importe qui d'autre que toi. »

Heero appréciait cela, il était bien au courant de cela étant donné qu'il avait regardé l'ombre de Duo auparavant... et ce n'avait pas été un mauvais spectacle.

Se débarrassant de son boxer, Duo souleva les couvertures du lit et se faufila à l'intérieur, se blottissant contre Heero dès qu'il fut sous les couvertures. « - Froid. » Offrit-il en guise d'explication.

Heero rigola et enroula ses bras autour de son petit-ami. « - Mieux comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Beaucoup mieux. » Répondit Duo en se détendant contre lui. La chaleur du corps d'Heero se diffusa dans le sien et lui donna chaud. « - Comment penses-tu que nous irons demain ? »

« - Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je vais être très bien et je resterais sur tous mes animaux pour le décompte complet. » Déclara Heero.

« - Vraiment ? Tu planifies d'utiliser du ruban adhésif pour maintenir tes fesses sur le dos des animaux sauvages ? »

« - Non, je n'en aurais pas besoin, j'ai une capacité naturelle pour rester sur l'animal qui rue. » Répondit narquoisement Heero.

« - J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, mon pote. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être éjecté, alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à réfléchir à ce que tu feras parce que je fouetterais ton cul dans tous les cas. »

« - Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances SM. » Plaisanta Heero.

Duo s'étouffa presque. « - Je pense que je vais oublier ce que j'ai entendu de toi, Heero. »

Heero ricana.

Duo se calma, son esprit tournant au ralenti pendant un moment. Alors qu'Heero commençait à s'endormir, Duo parla de nouveau, cette fois, c'était presque un chuchotement. « - Je me demande qui nous tirerons pour les épreuves ? »

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suppose que nous le découvrirons dans la matinée. » Répondit Heero contre le cou de Duo.

« - Ouais. J'espère un peu que j'obtiendrais de bons animaux et pouvoir faire un bon score. »

« - Aussi longtemps que tu ne te blesses pas à nouveau. »

« - J'essaierais de ne pas le faire. »

« - Bien. Je vais m'en tenir à ça. »

« - Tu ferais mieux de rester en un seul morceau, Heero. »

« - Je ferais de mon mieux. Dors maintenant où nous serons nazes demain. »

« - Bonne nuit, Heero. »

« - Bonne nuit, Duo. »

* * *

><p>Duo cligna des yeux, ses prunelles violettes endormies alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient à travers les rideaux de la caravane. Il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité, puis se rendit compte qu'il était blottit dans les bras forts d'Heero. Souriant, il leva les yeux de sa position contre l'épaule d'Heero pour observer son compagnon qui dormait encore. Le visage d'Heero était détendu, ses cheveux chocolat habituellement en désordre, étaient ébouriffés par le sommeil, sa peau était saine et éclairé d'une douce lueur. Il détailla ses longs cils reposaient sur ses pommettes dorées et les petites lignes à peine visible au coin des yeux d'Heero et sa bouche.<p>

C'était une vue que Duo espérait pouvoir jouir pendant de très nombreuses années encore.

Comme s'il sentait le poids du regard sur lui, le cerveau d'Heero commença à se mettre en marche et ses paupières se soulevèrent. Lentement, elles s'ouvrirent pour révéler des orbes bleus profonds, légèrement embués par le sommeil. Heero bâilla puis sourit à son petit-ami. « - Bonjour, Duo. »

« - Bonjour à toi, Heero. » Duo se blottit un peu plus contre lui en soupirant doucement.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il bougeait légèrement ses bras, tenant toujours Duo près de sa poitrine.

« - Non, tout est parfait. »

« - Pourquoi ce soupir alors ? »

« - Parce que je suis heureux. Je souhaite que nous puissions rester comme ça pour toujours, juste l'un contre l'autre. » Duo mit son visage contre le cou d'Heero et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa peau chaude.

« - Ça ne me dérangerait pas. » Répondit Heero en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Duo.

Un très fort hennissement provint de l'extérieur de la caravane, suivi immédiatement par un autre.

Duo poussa un autre soupir. « - Ce soupir-ci est pour m'être rendu compte que, autant nous le voulons, nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi pour toujours. »

Les hennissements continuèrent, le son ne cessant pas d'augmenter alors que chaque étalon tentait de surpasser l'autre.

« - Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous lever et les nourrir avant qu'ils ne réveillent tout le camping et qu'ils nous attirent des ennuis. » Dit Duo.

« - Je me demande s'ils font des muselières pour chevaux ? » Réfléchit Heero alors qu'il libérait Duo de son étreinte.

« - Je pense qu'ils en font, mais je suis sûr que ça ne les empêche pas de mordre ni d'être vocal. » Ricana Duo. « - Mais si jamais ils en font, je serais sûr d'invertir dans un pour Scythe. Je te jure que cet animal est un vrai haut-parleur. » Poursuivit-il alors qu'il sortait du lit et saisissait un boxer. L'enfilant, Duo chercha ensuite un tee-shirt. « - Je vais aller les nourrir et les attacher. »

« - Je vais aller m'occuper de Wing. » Dit Heero en sortant du lit.

« - Je vais le faire Heero, prépare le café. Nous pourrons aller prendre nos douches après, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de foule. »

Heero sourit. Il savait trop bien à quel point les sanitaires étaient bondés quand les cowboys voulaient prendre une douche et avec seulement six cabines disponibles pour presque une centaine de cowboys, il valait mieux être dans les premiers. « - Okay, je vais préparer le café et préparer les affaires. »

Wing et Scythe accueillirent Duo avec des hennissements bruyant alors qu'il sortait de la caravane. « - Ouais, ouais, je vous entends et ça sera le cas du reste de la population si vous ne vous taisez pas. » Murmura-t-il. Saisissant la nourriture dans le compartiment, il en versa rapidement dans la mangeoire de Scythe avant de faire le tour de la caravane pour en faire de même avec Wing.

Scythe grogna de satisfaction. Au moins, son maître savait qui était le plus important ici et donnait le petit-déjeuner à Scythe en premier. Même s'il était vexé qu'il aille nourrir le pot de peinture aussi.

Une fois que les deux étalons eurent la tête plongée dans leurs mangeoires, Duo retourna à l'intérieur de la caravane pour prendre un café.

* * *

><p>« - Tu es prêt, Duo ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler ses bottes et se levait.<p>

« - Ouais, j'ai juste à prendre mon chapeau et je suis prêt. » Duo prit son chapeau et avant qu'Heero eut la chance de sortir de la caravane, Duo l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira près de lui pour l'embrasser profondément.

« - Mmm, gentil. » Répondit Heero, un peu abasourdi par l'attaque.

« - Je pensais que c'était mieux de te voler un baiser maintenant, vu que dieu seul sait quand j'aurais la chance de t'embrasser de nouveau. » Duo sourit.

« - J'espère que nous serons en mesure de nous faufiler dans un coin pour quelques baisers de temps en temps dans la journée. » Répondit Heero. « - Je ne pense pas que je pourrais passer toute la journée sans t'embrasser. »

Les yeux de Duo s'adoucirent et il regarda profondément dans le regard cobalt d'Heero. « - Tu dis la plus douce des choses. »

Un coup frappé à la porte de la caravane interrompit autre chose que Duo allait dire et avec un air renfrogné, Duo ouvrit la porte pour trouver Quatre de l'autre côté.

« - Il reste cinq minutes avant le tirage au sort. » Informa Quatre. « - Les gars, vous venez ? »

« -Je le souhaite. » Murmura Duo.

Heero entendit les mots murmurés et ricana. « - Plus tard. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Duo et avec un sourire timide, il sortit de la caravane.

Duo frissonna et secoua la tête. Il commençait à aimer ce nouveau Heero, un Heero qui commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise dans sa peau et qui initiait les choses.

« - Allez, Duo. Si nous n'y allons pas, nous allons manquer le tirage au sort. » Appela Heero.

Sortant de ses pensées, Duo sortit et verrouilla la caravane.

* * *

><p>Heero s'avança, plongea la main dans le sac et tira un nom, il y jeta un regard avant de le remettre à l'employé et de retourner à l'endroit où se trouvait Duo et leurs amis.<p>

« - Qui as-tu tiré ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Tiny. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire. Tiny n'était pas aussi mignon que son nom. C'était un taureau massif, qui ruait et sautait beaucoup et savait comment se débarrasser d'un cowboy.

Duo siffla entre ses dents. « - Si tu restes sur lui pour le décompte complet, tu obtiendras un sacré bon score. »

L'employé appela Duo pour qu'il sélectionne son taureau et le cowboy aux cheveux longs s'avança et plongea la main dans le sac. Il regarda le papier et le donna. Son visage restait neutre alors qu'il retournait près de ses amis.

« - Qui as-tu tiré ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Feather. S'il est de bonne humeur, je pourrais obtenir un bon score aussi. »

Feather n'était pas un méchant taureau, mais il était réputé pour tenter de se débarrasser violemment de ses cavaliers.

« - Bien, vous avez tous les deux tirés de bons taureaux. » Fit remarquer Trowa. « - C'est la montée sellée le prochain tirage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ouais. » Répondit Duo alors que le dernier cowboy tirait son taureau.

Assez rapidement, le tirage au sort pour la selle se passa. Heero tira un cheval appelé Caspar qui à ce jour, n'avait été monté pour le décompte complet que par une poignée de cowboy. Heero comptait bien se joindre à ces cowboys. Duo avait tiré un cheval nommé Simplet. Simplet était un cheval qui ruait bien et tous les cowboys qui tenaient les huit secondes sur lui étaient bien notés. Ce cheval tiré son nom à cause de ses oreilles qui pendaient un peu sur le côté et donnant alors à l'animal à côté un peu stupide au premier regard.

Une fois ce tirage terminé, il restait encore la montée à cru, puis l'ordre de passage pour le lasso et la maitrise du veau. Duo tira la cinquième place pour la maitrise du veau et Heero la septième. Pour le lasso, Heero piocha la troisième place et Duo la dixième.

Puis le sac revint, cette fois rempli du nom des chevaux sauvages pour la montée à cru.

Un par un, les cowboys furent appelés et piochèrent un nom dans le sac. A chaque tirage, la nervosité de Duo augmentait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois était toujours présent dans son esprit.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Heero quand il remarqua que Duo transpirait un peu.

« - Ouais, juste un peu nerveux. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre va tirer Reaper. » Heero faisait de son mieux pour rassurer son partenaire. Vu qu'il y avait environ vingt-cinq cowboys en compétition, il y avait très peu de chance pour que Duo tire de nouveau Reaper. Mais le nom de ce cheval n'avait toujours pas été tiré. Heero se demandait même si l'animal était toujours là après ce qui s'était passé avec Duo lors du dernier rodéo.

Le nom d'Heero fut appelé et il déglutit avant de plonger la main dans le sac et en sortir un morceau de papier. Le nom 'TNT' était inscrit sur le morceau et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« - Eh bien ? » Demanda Duo quand Heero revint.

« - J'ai pioché TNT. » Répondit Heero.

« - Joli pioche. » Dit Duo avec un clin d'œil. « - Tu devrais obtenir un bon score avec lui. »

Le tirage au sort continua, les cowboys tirant un nom les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste plus que cinq. Le nom de Duo fut appelé et avec son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il s'approcha de l'employé.

_« Assurément, il ne pouvait pas être malchanceux pour tirer de nouveau ce diable noir ? »_ Pensa Duo alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et plongeait la main dans le sac.

Il pouvait sentir quelques bouts de papiers dans le fond du sac et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'un d'eux. Il sortit le morceau du sac et ouvrant les yeux, il lut le nom du cheval.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque et sa peau pâlit en lisant le papier.

Les lettres étaient inscrites noires sur blanc et il cligna des yeux, vérifiant à nouveau le papier.

_Reaper._

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	34. Chapitre 34

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 34**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's boots and chaps  
>It's cowboys hats<br>It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Le mot était sous les yeux de Duo.

De tous les chevaux, il devait tirer ce diable noir de nouveau.

Déglutissant, il remit le papier à l'employé et retourna lentement vers ses amis.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et fut immédiatement en état d'alerte. Duo était pâle, la sueur plus prononcée sur sa peau et Heero détecta même un léger tremblement dans le corps de Duo.

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre regardèrent leur ami et surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Duo ? » Interrogea Heero alors que Duo revenait dans leur cercle. « - Qui as-tu tiré ? » Heero avait une assez bonne idée de ce que serait la réponse, mais il pouvait espérer avoir tort.

« - Reaper. » Murmura Duo.

« - Putain. »

« - Merde ! » Trowa fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu plaisantes ? » Dit Quatre, espérant qu'il ait mal compris les mots de Duo.

« - Quel guigne. » Sympathisa Wufei.

« - Qui est Reaper ? » Demanda Meiran. Elle avait brièvement parlé avec tous les cowboys auparavant quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois au palais de justice et elle avait entendu parler du cheval qui avait blessé Duo, mais le nom de Reaper n'avait jamais été prononcé.

« - Reaper est le cheval qui a envoyé Duo à l'hôpital lors du dernier rodéo. » Informa Wufei à sa petite-amie. « - Je t'en dirais plus sur lui plus tard. »

Comprenant que Wufei ne voulait pas parler de lui devant Duo qui était toujours là et sachant tout ce qui s'était passé avec le cowboy natté, Meiran hocha la tête.

« - Allez, Duo. Je suis sûr que les juges te permettront de tirer un autre nom si tu demandes. » Dit Heero doucement. Sachant à quel point ce cheval était vicieux et dangereux, Heero ne voulait pas vraiment que son compagnon le chevauche. Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, Heero était sûr que le conseil du rodéo tiendrait compte du souhait de Duo et lui donnerait un autre cheval. Il se fit également une note mentale pour aller parler à Treize et lui demander pourquoi Reaper était toujours sur le circuit. Compte tenu de l'histoire du cheval, il était convaincu que Reaper aurait été retiré des chevaux du rodéo.

Levant ses yeux violets vers Heero, Duo serra la mâchoire, redressa sa colonne vertébrale et prit une profonde inspiration. « - Non. Je ne vais pas demander un autre nom. Le tirage au sort est juste et carré, n'importe qui aurait pu tirer ce diable noir et c'est tout simplement tombé sur moi. »

« - Mais Duo, cet animal est fou. » Commença à dire Quatre.

Avec une détermination inébranlable dans la voix, Duo se tourna vers Quatre, Trowa et le reste de leurs amis. « - Non, je ne vais pas demander un autre nom. J'ai tiré un cheval, je vais donc le chevaucher et _je_ vais rester sur lui durant les huit secondes, putain ! Pardonne mon langage. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Meiran.

Meiran n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde offensé.

« - Es-tu sûr ? »

« - Oui. Croyez-moi sur ce point, les gars. Je l'admets, je ne suis pas enthousiasmé par l'idée de monter ce démon de nouveau, mais _je_ dois le faire. »

« - Je comprends. » Répondit Heero en tendant la main pour serrer l'épaule de Duo. Heero comprenait. Après le dernier incident avec Reaper, Duo avait perdu confiance. Et la seule façon pour son compagnon de retrouver cette confiance était d'aller là-bas et monter ce cheval sauvage. Et tout ce qu'Heero pouvait faire était d'attendre et de regarder, être là pour son petit-ami quand la sirène retentirait et il espérait que Duo serait toujours en un seul morceau.

« - Merci, Heero. » Fit Duo en faisant un sourire à l'autre cowboy.

Les trois autres hommes comprirent également le raisonnement de Duo et bien qu'ils n'en fussent pas trop heureux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire non plus à ce sujet.

« - Nous serons là pour toi. » Dit Wufei d'un ton calme, mais ses yeux noirs étaient graves.

« - J'espère sacrément bien ! » Rigola Duo. « - Je vais avoir besoin que vous veniez me récupérer quand la sirène aura retentit. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Wufei et moi seront juste à côté de toi à chaque seconde qui passera. » Affirma Quatre.

« - Et je serais là pour toi aussi. » Ajouta Trowa avec un clin d'œil.

« - Merci les gars. J'apprécie. » Dit Duo en souriant à ses amis.

« - Je mettrais de la bière au frais pour pouvoir célébrer la fin de tout ça, d'accord ? » Demanda Meiran avec un sourire.

Duo se mit à rire. « - Ouais, ça serait formidable. Je vais probablement en avoir besoin d'une bonne douzaine quand j'aurais fini. »

« - Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un scotch fort avant ton passage. » Murmura Heero.

Duo ricana doucement quand il entendit le murmure d'Heero et passa un bras autour de sa taille. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero. Je serais bien. Je ne manquerais pas de vérifier mon matériel avant de le remettre à Charlie et à nouveau avant que je ne m'apprête à passer. »

« - Je serais encore plus heureux si tu n'avais pas à le monter. » Répondit Heero. « - Mais je sais pourquoi tu veux le faire et je veux que tu saches que je serais là pour toi. »

« - Awww, Heero. » Renifla Duo.

« - Allons, nous ferions mieux de retourner aux caravanes et commencer à nous préparer. Le spectacle va commencer dans quelques heures. » Informa Quatre à tout le monde.

« - Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux. » Se détourna, Duo se mit à marcher vers la zone où les caravanes étaient garées, le reste du groupe le suivant.

* * *

><p>« - Cela devrait tenir. » Dit Heero en reposant le rouleau de bande sur le lit et vérifiant son œuvre.<p>

Duo fléchit un peu son bras et son épaule, le bandage qu'Heero avait fait avait une bonne tenue et soutenait ses muscles encore en guérison ainsi que les tendons et les ligaments. Ses côtes étaient étroitement bandées aussi et bien que cela soit vraiment trop serré, Duo savait qu'il aurait besoin de cela s'il pouvait rester dans la course. « - Ca a l'air bien. » Répondit Duo. « - Merci. »

« - De rien. » Répondit Heero. « - Je vérifierais le bandage après chaque épreuve et, si besoin est, je t'en ferais un nouveau. »

« - C'est gentil, Heero. » Duo enfila sa chemise et la boutonna. « - Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, le défilé va commencer bientôt. »

« - Tu as raison, Duo. » Heero lui vola un rapide baiser et Duo le lui retourna un instant plus tard.

« - Je t'aime. » Dit Duo à voix basse. « - J'espère que nous pourrons fêter ça ce soir. »

« - Je l'espère bien. » Heero s'arrêta un instant avant de baisser la voix, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. « - De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de célébrer quelque chose avec toi ce soir. » Murmura-t-il.

Duo gémit, un léger frisson le traversant des pieds à la tête. « - Je te promets une nuit que tu n'oublieras pas. » Retourna-t-il.

« - Bien. » Avec un sourire timide, Heero s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. « - Je suppose que nous devrions monter en selle et y aller. »

« - Mmm, je suppose qu'on devrait. »

* * *

><p>Duo pouvait sentir l'adrénaline commençait à se déverser dans son corps alors qu'il approchait de la zone de rassemblement. Le rodéo était sur le point de commencer et tous les cowboys se préparaient à entrer dans l'arène pour le défilé d'ouverture. Il pouvait voir Trowa juste à l'avant sur Heavyarms et à côté de lui, Quatre était sur Sandrock. Il n'avait pas encore repérer Wufei, mais sans aucun doute que l'autre cavalier était quelque part avec Nataku.<p>

« - On dirait une maison pleine. » Commenta Heero d'où il était assit sur Wing, juste à côté de Duo.

« - Ouais, c'est le cas. » Répondit Duo et il guida Scythe plus près du Paint. Scythe plaqua ses oreilles vers l'arrière et lança un regard méchant au pot de peinture. Wing leva le nez en l'air et ignora le phénomène.

« - Je suppose qu'ils sont tout aussi désireux de voir qui aura le titre de nous deux. » Déclara Heero.

« - On dirait que oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dirais que c'est déjà une certitude pour moi. » Duo eut un sourire satisfait.

« - Je pense que je peux avoir quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. » Répliqua Heero.

« - Toutes les belles paroles du monde ne vont pas te faire gagner ce titre, Heero. Tu dois mettre tes fesses là où ta bouche prévoit d'être. » Duo lui fit un clin d'œil. « - Euh... qui n'ont pas tout à fait le droit de sortir. »

Heero ricana.

Les plaisanteries supplémentaires furent coupées quand les employés commencèrent à ouvrir les portes de l'arène et un cavalier portant un drapeau entra dans l'arène au galop.

* * *

><p>« - Tout est prêt ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il ramassait son équipement.<p>

« - Ouais. C'est bon. » Répondit Duo et il verrouilla la porte de la caravane puis vérifia que les autres compartiments étaient également verrouillés.

« - Tiens-toi bien, Wing. » Dit Heero à son cheval qui se tenait debout dans sa cour, attaché à la caravane. Le Paint renifla doucement.

« - Tu te comportes bien aussi, Scythe. Je ne veux pas de merde de ta part non plus. » Déclara Duo en lançant un regard sévère à l'appaloosa. « - Je ne crois toujours pas qu'il ait fait ça. » Dit-il à Heero alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la zone de rassemblement où les taureaux étaient préparés pour l'épreuve.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. Wing n'a pas été blessé, donc il n'y a pas de mal. » Répondit Heero.

Au cours de la parade, Scythe avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas marcher à côté de cette toile de peinture. Il avait soudainement plaqué ses oreilles en arrière et tendu la tête en avant, les dents à nu et sur le point de prendre une bouchée de l'épaule de Wing. Duo avait vu ce qui allait arriver. Il avait donné un coup sec sur les rênes de l'appaloosa et une forte claque sur son épaule, et la morsure destinée au Paint avait manqué de peu sa cible. Heero avait vérifié son cheval du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné qu'ils étaient au milieu du défilé et avait vu que le Paint n'avait rien, juste un peu de poil ébouriffés là où les dents de Scythe l'avaient effleuré.

Duo en avait été choqué et grondé son cheval avant de s'excuser abondamment à Heero et Wing. Wing avait joué le rôle de la victime, sentant qu'il pouvait obtenir beaucoup plus d'attention tandis que son rival avait écopé d'un châtiment. Toutes les éloges et les caresses envers Wing n'avait fait qu'énerver l'appaloosa. Scythe devait trouver une autre façon de se débarrasser de son ennemi.

« - Je vois que Jake n'a pas réalisé de score pour la montée du taureau. » Commenta Duo.

« - Dommage pour lui, mais pas pour nous. » Dit Heero.

« - Seulement si nous parvenons à tenir les huit secondes. »

« - C'est vrai. Est-ce que Cody est passé ? »

« - Pas que je sache. Je pense qu'il est après nous. »

« - La course au titre est toujours là. »

« - Ouais, rien n'est joué. »

En arrivant aux box, le couple remit leurs équipements à Hank et Charlie. Cinq minutes plus tard, Heero était appelé pour sa course.

« - Bonne chance et sois prudent. » Dit doucement Duo, résistant à l'envie de prendre Heero dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux. » Heero eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers le box et escalader les barrières. Tiny attendait déjà en bas, un taureau sauvage de plusieurs centaines de livres qu'Heero espérait qu'il n'essaierait pas de le transformer en hamburger.

Doucement, il s'abaissa sur le dos du taureau et passa sa main dans la poignée. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de sa prise, il abaissa ses jambes sur les flancs du taureau et prit plusieurs inspirations. Il fit un léger signe à l'employé et la porte du box s'ouvrit, Heero resserrant ses jambes autour du taureau pour s'accrocher autant qu'il pouvait.

Tiny jaillit du box, son postérieur commençant déjà à se soulever alors qu'il se mettait à ruer. La grosse bête redoublait d'effort pour ruer violemment et déloger le cowboy sur son dos. Heero avait un visage sombre, la mâchoire serrée et la main se resserrant autour de la poignée autant qu'il le pouvait. Son corps était violemment secoué d'avant en arrière à chaque ruée et torsion du taureau au-dessous de lui. Son épaule commençait à protester contre le mouvement et ses bras lui faisaient mal à cause de la forte emprise qu'il avait, mais Heero n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

Changeant de tactique, le taureau se mit à tournoyer, son postérieur se soulevant, mais Heero resserra ses genoux. La foule commençait à l'encourager follement alors que les secondes avançait. Du coin de l'œil, Heero pouvait voir Wufei commençait à s'approcher et il savait que son temps était presque écoulé. Tiny se remit à ruer plus violemment et Heero perdit légèrement l'équilibre.

_« Accroche-toi. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Une autre ruée le déséquilibra et en dépit de ses genoux qu'il gardait aussi serrés que possible, il se sentait commencer à glisser sur le côté gauche du taureau.

Depuis les box, Duo regardait avec le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'Heero commençait à glisser du taureau. « - Accroche-toi, Heero, c'est presque fini. » Se dit-il.

Une autre ruade suivit et Heero sentait sa chute imminente. Wufei était presque à côté de lui et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il entendit la sirène sonner, indiquant qu'il avait fait les huit secondes. Aussitôt, il libéra sa main de la poignée et se retint avec ses deux mains à l'animal. Tiny continuait de ruer jusqu'à ce que Quatre arrive de l'autre côté et le libérer de la sangle. Wufei apparut à côté d'Heero et lui tendit la main. Attrapant Wufei, Heero fut soulevé et éloigné du taureau avant d'être déposé sur le sol de l'arène quand ils furent à une distance sécuritaire.

« - Quel course pour Heero Yuy ! Il est resté accroché le temps obligatoire, maintenant, nous allons voir ce que les juges en pensent. C'est un score de quatre-vingt-dix pour Heero Yuy. »

La foule applaudit et hurla son approbation, Heero enleva son chapeau et salua le public. Sortant rapidement de l'arène, il grimpa la barrière et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Duo l'attendait, un grand sourire sur son beau visage.

« - C'était une belle chevauchée, Heero. » Dit-il en donnant au cowboy une petite étreinte 'amicale'.

« - Merci. Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que je ne tiendrais jamais le décompte complet. » Répondit Heero.

« - Le principal c'est que tu l'as fait et que tu as marqué un score sacrément bon. »

« - Oui, je l'ai fait. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire. « - C'est bientôt ton tour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ouais, je ferais mieux de bouger mes fesses et aller m'installer. »

« - Bonne chance et reste en sécurité. »

« - Je vais essayer. » Retourna Duo et avec un sourire chaleureux, il se dirigea vers les box où son taureau attendait.

« - Tout est prêt pour toi, Duo. » Déclara Charlie. « - Et j'ai revérifié l'installation. » Ajouta-t-il.

Duo fit un signe de la main au vacher. « - Merci, Charlie. Pas que je pense que quelqu'un ne trafiquera plus rien après toutes les mesures de sécurité supplémentaire, mais c'est bon de savoir que tu es vigilant. »

« - Je ne serais plus capable de dormir la nuit si je ne revérifiais pas pour éviter un accident. »

Duo escalada la barrière du box et se positionna avec soin au-dessus de Feather. Le taureau bougea légèrement et donna un faible souffle. Embrassant sa croix, Duo la cacha sous sa chemise et fit de même avec sa natte. Il passa sa main dans la poignée et tira dessus jusqu'à trouver une bonne prise. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et abaissa ses jambes. Un signe à l'homme et la porte du box s'ouvrit une seconde après.

Feather resta immobile quelques secondes puis s'élança dans l'arène. Son postérieur commença à se soulever dans les airs, gagnant en hauteur et férocité à chaque poussée vers le haut. Duo resserra sa prise, allongea le dos presque à plat contre celui du taureau tandis que ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Sa main se resserra autour de la poignée et son épaule protesta douloureusement. Duo ignora la douleur et fit de son mieux pour rester avec le taureau.

Feather fit quelques sauts de plus avant de décider que tournoyer ne serait pas mal non plus. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Duo tandis que son épaule était mise sous une pression supplémentaire. Il resserra ses genoux et fit de son mieux pour rester sur le taureau et alléger un peu la pression de son épaule blessée.

Heero regarda attentivement depuis les box, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule fois son petit-ami alors qu'il recherchait le moindre signe de douleur ou une indication comme quoi Duo était blessé.

Feather commença une série de bonds et secouant violemment la tête alors qu'il essayait avec irritation de se débarrasser du cowboy sur son dos. Il était vraiment déterminé et Duo avait dû mal à rester accrocher. La foule commençait à encourager tandis que le cowboy et le taureau continuaient de lutter l'un contre l'autre, Quatre et Wufei commencèrent à s'approcher en avisant le temps sur le chronomètre. Trowa se raidit, prêt à entrer en action et distraire le taureau si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

« - Putain, dépêche-toi et sonne. » Murmura Duo. Il savait que ça devait bientôt être fini. Avisant Wufei et Quatre qui se rapprochaient, il savait que son temps était presque écoulé.

La sirène retentit et Duo poussa un soupir soulagé, laissant retomber son bras et libérant sa main de la poignée. Il avait l'impression que son épaule était actuellement marquée au fer rouge.

« - Prêt a descendre ? » Demanda Quatre avec un sourire tandis qu'il arrivait à ses côtés. Wufei détachait la sangle de l'autre côté.

« - Je suis content de te voir. » Murmura Duo en tendant la main à Quatre. Il fut soulevé du taureau et transporté sur une courte distance, Quatre le lâchant au sol quand ils furent loin de Feather. Le taureau avait regagné le box une fois qu'il avait été libéré de la sangle et du cowboy.

« - Un bon passage pour Duo Maxwell. Voyons voir ce que les juges estiment. Il s'agit d'un quatre-vingt-neuf. Un bon score pour Duo et il reste encore plus d'action à venir ! »

Duo agita son chapeau vers la foule, souriant avant de se diriger vers les box et rejoindre Heero qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

« - Bravo. » Félicita Heero. « - Comment va ton épaule et tes côtés ? »

« - Merci, Heero. Les côtes vont bien et l'épaule me fait un peu mal. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

« - Retournons à la caravane pour que je te rebande l'épaule. Je vais voir si je peux serrer un peu plus pour que ça te tienne mieux. Je pense aussi que tu devrais prendre des pilules contre la douleur. »

Duo lui fit un petit sourire et suivit Heero en direction de la caravane où il obtint un peu plus d'attention qu'un simple bandage et des pilules contre la douleur.

* * *

><p>Le rodéo fit une courte pause entre la montée des taureaux et celle de la selle. Pendant la pause, Heero et Duo rejoignirent Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et Meiran. Meiran était très impressionnée par les compétences des deux cowboys avec les taureaux et les félicita tous les deux. Elle avait aussi un peu peur pour Wufei et Quatre dans leur rôle de cavalier. Bien qu'elle connaisse le rôle que jouait Wufei d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi dangereux que cela. Elle avait soudainement une nouvelle admiration pour son petit-ami et le lui fit savoir avec un baiser torride.<p>

Wufei rougit follement et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les sifflets et les taquineries de ses amis et collègues cowboy.

Trowa n'échappa pas aux louanges. Meiran déclara que son travail était de loin un des plus difficiles qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. « - Tu dois être très courageux pour affronter certain de ces taureaux. » Dit-elle. « - Il n'y a que ta vitesse et ton esprit pour te maintenir en sécurité. Je pense que tu mérites une médaille. » Continua-t-elle à un Trowa rougissant.

Trowa marmonna quelque chose au sujet que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça et disparu derrière son petit-ami.

Une fois la pause terminée, les hommes retournèrent près des box ou dans l'arène là où ils étaient censés être. Meiran retourna dans la partie des spectateurs au niveau de l'espace gazonné pour continuer à regarder. Avec les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, elle n'était pas autorisée à rester près des box ou aire de repos des cowboys et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'asseoir dans la tribune.

Heero et Duo avaient vérifié leurs équipements pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas abimé. Tout était très bien. Ils n'auraient pas besoin d'en changer jusqu'à l'épreuve de la montée à cru où la sécurité devait être plus de rigueur et aucun des deux cowboys voulaient ignorer la vérification de leur équipement.

L'épreuve de la selle était sur le point de commencer et le couple revint près des box.

* * *

><p>« - C'est bon, Heero ? » Demanda Hank.<p>

Heero mit complètement ses pieds dans les étriers et attrapa le licol. S'installant en selle, il se sentit prêt et hocha la tête à Hank. La porte du box s'ouvrit et la foule hurla.

Caspar bondit hors du box et avança de plusieurs pas avant de baisser sa tête entre ses pattes et commençait à ruer. Son postérieur se soulevait haut alors que ses sabots arrières fendaient l'air alors que le cheval se mettait à résister contre son cavalier. Il se mit à bondir à travers l'arène avant de se cabrer.

Une main bien refermée autour du licol et l'autre levait au-dessus de sa tête, Heero faisait de son mieux pour rester en selle. Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, incitant le cheval. Un cowboy pouvait obtenir un meilleur score en déplaçant ses jambes pour encourager le cheval sauvage, pour ne pas mentionner de garder le bras bien haut.

Le visage de Duo s'étira d'un large sourire alors qu'il regardait son compagnon sur le dos du cheval gris. « - Allez, Heero ! » Cria-t-il pour l'encourager.

La mâchoire et les dents serrées, Heero s'accrocha. Son bras lui faisait farouchement mal à force de tous ces cahots et secousses et son esprit se tourna vers Duo et combien son petit-ami devait avoir mal à l'épaule après sa chevauchée du taureau. « - Merde ! » Maudit-il quand Caspar le ramena à la réalité par une secousse particulièrement méchante. Il continua à ruer ainsi pendant quelques instants et quand cela ne délogea pas Heero, le cheval sauvage recommença à bondir.

Juste au moment où Heero se sentait glisser lentement de la selle, la sirène retentit et il attrapa la corde à deux mains. Quatre apparut à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« - Veux-tu quitter cette chose ? »

« - S'il te plait. » Répondit Heero en lui tendant la main. Il fut soulevé du cheval sauvage encore en train de ruer et une fois à une distance sécuritaire, Quatre le laissa tomber sur ses pieds. Trowa s'avança vers lui et lui tendit son chapeau, Heero remercia le clown et salua le public avec son chapeau qui applaudissaient follement.

« - Quelle chevauchée pour Heero Yuy ! Cela mérite un bon score, les gars. Yep et ça vient de tomber, c'est un 90 pour Heero Yuy ! »

Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire largement. _« Deux de fait, plus que trois encore. Ses scores étaient assez impressionnants. »_ Se dit-il pour lui-même. Saluant une dernière fois la foule, il escalada la barrière de l'arène et quitta la place pour que le prochain cowboy puisse passer.

« - C'était fantastique, Heero. » Félicita Duo dès qu'Heero l'eut rejoint de l'autre côté. « - Joli score aussi. Je dirais que tu as pris les devants de la course pour le titre après ça. »

Souriant timidement à son compagnon, Heero parla à voix basse. « - Je ne sais pas, Duo. Oui, c'est deux bons passages et j'ai eu de bons résultats, mais il y a encore la montée à cru, le lasso et la maitrise du veau. Le titre est acquis pour personne encore. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas encore passé et je sais que tu n'es pas loin derrière moi à l'heure actuelle. »

« - Ouais, c'est vrai. Je vais faire un sacré bon score pour la montée en selle et même voir si je peux battre le tien. »

Heero nota que Duo ne disait rien au sujet de la montée à cru. Il devait l'admettre, il était plus que préoccupé par Duo de devoir monter à nouveau cette bête noire, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri de sa dernière rencontre avec l'animal. Mais Heero n'exprima pas ses préoccupations. Duo savait ce qu'il ressentait même s'il ne lui disait rien, d'ailleurs, Heero savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés et que c'est lui qui était blessé, il serait tout aussi déterminé et têtu que Duo dans son intention de concourir et prendre le titre.

« - Tu devras batailler dur pour me battre. » Taquina Heero. « - Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quiconque surpasser mes scores. »

« - Ah ouais, mon pote ? Eh bien je te suggère de t'asseoir et regarder le maître au travail. »

Heero émit un petit rire. L'amusement était exactement ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoins. « - Je pense que Charlie te cherche. »

« - Merde ! » Duo se retourna pour voir que le vacher regardait dans tous les sens. « - On dirait que je suis demandé. Vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. »

« - Bonne chance, Duo. »

« - Merci. Je te suggère de regarder attentivement, tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose. » Avec un clin d'œil narquois, Duo tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Charlie et sa chevauchée sellée.

* * *

><p>Simplet était calme tandis que Duo s'installait sur la selle, ses oreilles pendantes de chaque côté de sa tête et regardant le monde s'agitait autour de lui sans s'en soucier. Les yeux du cheval étaient à moitié fermés et il avait une patte en arrière, complètement détendu. Duo ne se laissait pas avoir par l'apparence de l'animal, il savait que Simplet prendrait vie dès que la porte du box serait ouverte. Embrassant sa croix et la mettant sous sa chemise, la natte subit le même sort et Duo mit les pieds dans les étriers. Le licol fut saisi et après avoir prit plusieurs inspirations, Duo hocha la tête, il était prêt.<p>

Le box s'ouvrit, Simplet prit une minute pour regarder dans l'arène et donner à Duo un moment de panique quand il pensa que le cheval n'allait pas bouger. Soudain, Simplet se précipita à l'extérieur et mit immédiatement sa tête entre ses pattes et commença à ruer.

« - Bordel. » Murmura Duo alors qu'il était secoué. Ses jambes faisaient de leur mieux pour stimuler le cheval sauvage alors que sa main s'agitait dans les airs tandis que l'autre se cramponnait au licol. Simplet ne resta pas en place une seule minute, sa tête était constamment entre ses pattes et ses sabots arrières fendirent plusieurs fois les airs.

Le cheval sauvage résista tant bien que mal en bondissant dans l'arène, secouant Duo sur son dos comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce dernier resserra ses genoux et les pieds de Duo entrèrent en contact avec les flancs du cheval. La violente ruée qu'il eut en réponse provoqua la protestation de ses côtes et il trouva difficile de garder de l'air dans ses poumons. Duo fit une prière silencieuse de remerciement à Heero qui avait insisté pour resserrer un peu plus le bandage autour de ses côtes. S'il ne l'avait pas fait ou s'il n'avait pas été bandé, Duo savait que les blessures à ses côtes se seraient aggravées. Bien que maintenant, il n'était pas trop sûr de comment elles résisteraient.

La douleur dans son épaule ne fut pas aussi mauvaise que quand il avait chevauché le taureau, mais ça lui faisait quand même un mal de chien. Simplet changea de tactique et commença à tournoyer, Duo peinant à rester sur le cheval sauvage. Simplet continua à essayer de déloger son cavalier, alternant les ruades, les torsions, les bonds et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Duo réussit à s'accrocher et rester avec l'animal, la sueur coulant sur son visage sous l'effort. La sirène retentit et Duo poussa un gémissement soulagé. Sa main gauche saisit le devant de la selle pour le garder en équilibre jusqu'à ce que Wufei soit à ses côtés pour le récupérer.

Wufei et Quatre étaient tous les deux bien conscient que l'épaule droite de Duo était encore en guérison et ils firent en sorte de le récupérer du côté gauche pour ne pas aggraver ses douleurs. Soulagé, Duo s'accrocha à la taille de Wufei et fut soulevé du dos de Simplet avant d'être éloigné.

« - Merci, Wufei. » Dit Duo tandis qu'il était déposé sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène et que Trowa apparut quelques instants plus tard avec son chapeau. « - Merci, Trowa. »

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Trowa quand il remarqua la légère crispation de Duo quand il prit son chapeau.

« - Ouais, je vais bien, juste un peu mal après cette course. » Répondit Duo.

« - C'était une belle course pour Duo Maxwell. Voyons voir si les juges estiment autant pour lui que nous. Le score tombe et c'est un 92 pour Duo Maxwell ! »

« - Eh bien, merde. » Dit Duo alors qu'un large sourire éclairé son visage. Le rugissement de la foule prit des proportions assourdissantes et Duo salua grandement la foule avec son chapeau. Toujours souriant comme le chat de Cheshire, il quitta l'arène pour retrouver un Heero enthousiaste qui entraîna son compagnon vers les toilettes des hommes pour quelques baisers et étreintes de félicitations.

* * *

><p>« - Prêt ? » Demanda Hank.<p>

Heero hocha la tête. « - Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être. »

Le box s'ouvrit et TNT fonça dans l'arène. La foule applaudit le cowboy alors que le cheval faisait de son mieux pour se débarrasser de son cavalier. Heero avait la main bien accroché à la poignée, son épaule et son bras étant fortement secoué alors qu'il s'accrochait autant qu'il pouvait. TNT luttait comme un beau diable, levant son arrière-train dans les airs et bondissant dans tous l'arène.

Heero était fortement secoué alors que la bête touchait le sol pour rebondir de nouveau. Sa main libre restait en l'air, en dépit de l'instinct naturel de son corps qui lui criait de s'agripper avec tout ce qu'il avait. Resserrant ses genoux autour du cheval alors que TNT se mettait à tournoyer vers la gauche avant de se mettre à se cabrer. Puis le cheval se remit à bondir, ses pattes touchant fortement le sol et secouant encore plus Heero qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« - Merde, j'espère que la sirène va bientôt sonner. » Marmonna Heero. Il pouvait sentir son équilibre commençait à faiblir et il restait peu de temps avant qu'il n'aille mordre la poussière si le cheval continuait à s'agitait comme il le faisait.

« - Tu t'occupes du cowboy ou de la sangle ? » Demanda Wufei à Quatre alors qu'ils commençaient à s'avancer.

« - Je vais prendre le cowboy, occupe-toi de la sangle, Nataku est plus rapide que Sandy et je n'ai pas envie de prendre un coup de sabot. » Répondit Quatre.

« - D'accord. » Wufei regarda le chronomètre. « - Vaut mieux que nous bougions, le temps est presque écoulé. »

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers Heero, le cowboy grinçant des dents sous l'effort de rester sur le dos du cheval en train de ruer. La sirène retentit et Heero abaissa sa main libre pour se détacher de la poignée. Quatre apparut à ses côtés et d'un coup sec, Heero réussit à se libérer et agrippa le blond.

« - Joli tour. » Dit Quatre en laissant Heero près des box.

« - Merci. » Un vacher rendit son chapeau à Heero et le cowboy le prit en le remerciant.

« - Un autre très bon tour pour Heero Yuy. Le score des juges vient d'arriver et c'est un 92 pour Heero ! »

Heero laissa échapper un sifflement entre ses dents en entendant le score. C'était très bon et cela le mettrait sans aucun doute en tête pour la course au titre. Saluant la foule, il escalada les barrières et atterrit de l'autre côté où Duo attendait pour le féliciter.

« - C'était fantastique, Heero. Je suis certain que tu es à la première place maintenant. » Le visage de Duo était illuminé, son bonheur pour l'autre cowboy évident sur chaque trait de son corps.

« - Je l'espère, même si j'ai eu des doutes pendant une minute que je n'allais pas tenir jusqu'au bout. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire. « - En ce qui concerne le titre, ce n'est toujours pas sûr. Tu me talonnes de très près, en particulier depuis que Cody n'a pas été noté pour la montée sellée et que Jake n'a pas eu un score très haut pour la selle. »

« - Cela va être très serré, c'est sûr. »

« - Nous avons encore le lasso et la maitrise et n'oublie pas ton tour pour la montée à cru. Je suis certain que tu obtiendras un très bon score. » Dit Heero.

Duo resta silencieux, Heero réalisant ce qui devait se passer dans l'esprit de son compagnon.

« - Duo, si tu n'es pas sûr de le faire, je suis sûr que le conseil te donnera un autre cheval. »

Duo secoua la tête. « - Nah, c'est très bien, Heero. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. »

Sachant exactement ce que voulait dire Duo avec ces mots, Heero s'approcha un peu plus près. « - S'il te plait, promets-moi de rester sain et sauf. Si tu sens que tu ne pourras pas rester sur lui avant le décompte complet, sors de là. Personne n'en attend plus de toi. »

« - Je sais, Heero. » Il fit à l'autre cowboy un sourire crispé. « - Wufei et Quatre seront là pour moi et assez proche pour m'aider si j'en ai besoin. Trowa sera là aussi, donc je pense que je serais bien surveillé. »

« - Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. »

Jetant un regard autour d'eux, Duo eut la chance de donner une chaleureuse accolade à Heero. « - Promets-moi juste que tu seras là pour moi après que ce soit fini ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - Merci. »

« - Duo ? Il te reste quelques minutes avant que ça soit ton tour. » Dit Charlie à voix basse sur le côté.

« - D'accord. J'arrive. » Répondit Duo et il reporta son attention sur Heero.

Ils s'écartèrent, l'inquiétude clairement visible dans les yeux d'Heero. Les épaules de Duo étaient raides, ses propres yeux reflétant une myriade d'émotions qui défilaient si rapidement dans les yeux violets que Heero ne pouvaient pas les identifier. « - Je suppose que je devrais y aller. »

« - Je t'accompagne jusqu'au box. »

Inspirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs, Duo prit un air déterminé, carra les épaules et commença à se diriger vers le box où Reaper l'attendait.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	35. Chapitre 35

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 35**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Duo devait pratiquement forcer ses jambes d'avancer, son rythme ralentissant considérablement alors qu'il approchait des box où les chevaux attendaient. Rejoignant celui devant lequel Charlie attendait, il prit une autre profonde inspiration et fit de son mieux pour enterrer ses nerfs.

Marchant légèrement derrière Duo, Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer le ralentissement et un léger tremblement traversa le corps de son petit-ami alors qu'ils approchaient du box où Reaper se trouvait. Cela déchirait Heero à l'intérieur de voir son compagnon d'habitude si confiant et un tantinet arrogant être réduit à cet état nerveux. Comprenant entièrement les réactions de son petit-ami, Heero fit de son mieux pour lui offrir autant de soutien qu'il put.

« - J'ai vérifié deux fois ton équipement et personne n'a approché le box ou le cheval. » Informa Charlie à Duo alors qu'il arrivait.

« - Merci Charlie. » Avec la confirmation que l'équipement était parfaitement bien et placé correctement, Duo savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il serait éjecté du cheval maintenant, serait sa propre incapacité à rester sur l'animal.

« - Si tu lâches prise, promets-moi de courir comme un diable. » Dit doucement Heero.

Observant les yeux bleus inquiets, Duo tenta de lui faire un grand sourire et répondit : « - Heero, si je lâche prise, je serais plutôt dans les airs. »

Heero sourit en retour. Cela ressemblait au Duo qu'il connaissait et aimait. « - Et je serais en train de t'attendre juste là. » Promit-il.

Une autre silhouette apparut à côté d'eux et les cowboys levèrent les yeux pour voir Zechs.

« - Zechs. » Saluèrent-ils.

« - Salut les gars. Je venais juste jeter un œil à ce cheval et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton passage, Duo. » Répondit Zechs.

Zechs se retourna et jeta un regard professionnel au démon noir.

N'ayant pas encore eu la chance de voir Treize pour lui demander au sujet de Reaper, Heero pensa qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien demander à Zechs ce qui se passerait avec le cheval. « - Zechs ? Je pensais que Treize voulait supprimer Reaper du circuit ? »

Le vétérinaire blond se tourna vers le couple. « - Il a décidé d'attendre quelques semaines pour voir si cela permettrait d'améliorer son humeur. Ca sera sa dernière chance. S'il s'avère toujours aussi méchant et vicieux, Treize le fera abattre. »

« - Je pensais que le conseil aurait mis la vie des cowboys comme une plus grande priorité. » Cisela Heero.

« - Le conseil place la sécurité des cowboys et leur bien-être avant tout, mais vous devez aussi voir leur point de vue, Reaper est un inconvénient majeur et comme je viens de le dire, si ce cheval affiche le moindre signe d'attaque envers un cowboy, il sera tué. »

« - Je devine que c'est une consolation. » Murmura Duo.

Heero n'était pas heureux, mais il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter la décision du conseil. Malheureusement, ce serait la vie de Duo qui serait en jeu dans l'arène et Heero ne voulait pas que son amant soit de nouveau blessé, quel que soit le sort du cheval.

« - Duo ? Tu dois te préparer. » Interrompit Charlie.

« - Ouais, je viens. » Répondit Duo. Il se tourna vers Heero. « - Je te verrais dans quelques secondes. »

« - Je serais là. » Promit Heero. « - Bonne chance. »

« - Merci. » Duo se détourna et s'approcha du box. Il pouvait voir le diable noir s'agitait à l'intérieur et il s'arrêta pour regarder le cheval un moment. Reaper avait encore l'air méchant, toujours cette lueur dans les yeux et ses oreilles plus souvent plaquées sur son crane qu'ailleurs.

Sachant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, il essaya de déglutir pour faire passer la sécheresse dans sa gorge. Puis Duo commença à escalader la barrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au sommet du box, le dos noir attendant sous lui. Avec précaution, il s'abaissa, gardant ses jambes sur le côté alors qu'il savait que le cheval sauvage tenterait de l'écraser contre le côté du box s'il en avait la chance.

Alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le dos de Reaper, il sentit ses muscles se raidir alors que la colère commençait à monter dans le cheval. Avec sa tresse bien à l'abri dans sa chemise, il embrassa sa croix et fit une prière silencieuse à un quelconque dieu pour qu'il reste en un seul morceau... et de préférence en vie.

Reaper renifla et roula des yeux, un des sabots avant frappant le sol alors qu'il s'agitait sans relâche dans le box. Son dos était dans l'attente de recevoir le poids du cowboy qui le monterait.

Duo passa sa main gantée dans la poignée et resserra la corde aussi forte que possible. Il fit jouer ses doigts et serra encore. Une fois que la porte serait ouverte, il aurait seulement une fraction de seconde pour abaisser ses jambes et resserrer ses genoux contre les flancs du cheval.

« - Prêt ? » Demanda Charlie.

« - Presque. » Répondit Duo. Des papillons s'agitaient dans son ventre au point que Duo pensait qu'il allait être malade. Son corps était moite et froid, et pourtant, il était en sueur par la chaleur. Faisant reculer sa peur et forçant son cœur à ralentir, Duo serra un peu plus sa main autour de la corde, ferma les yeux une seconde et fit le vide dans son esprit. _« C'est juste qu'un cheval sauvage, c'est juste un cheval sauvage. »_ Se répéta-t-il silencieusement.

_« Bordel, oui il l'est ! __Qui diable__ essayes-tu de gruger ? »_ Renifla sa conscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux et donna le feu vert.

* * *

><p>« - Restons à proximité. » Dit Quatre à Wufei alors qu'ils se mettaient en position dans l'arène.<p>

« - Tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois. » Retourna Wufei en s'avançant avec Quatre pour se tenir près du box où Duo attendait avec Reaper. À quelques mètres, Trowa se tenait derrière son tonneau, les yeux rivés sur le box. Les autres clowns de rodéo étaient également présent, dispersés discrètement autour de l'arène, chacun d'eux ayant la même détermination d'aider le cowboy si le pire devait se produire et que Reaper attaquait.

Sur la zone gazonnée, Meiran attendait avec impatience. Wufei lui avait donné quelques informations sur le cheval sauvage noir connu sous le nom de Reaper et elle était curieuse de voir l'animal de ses propres yeux. Non pas qu'elle doutait des mots de Wufei au sujet de la façon vicieuse et vindicatif que le cheval était, mais elle trouvait difficile de comprendre comment un animal pouvait agir de cette façon.

Le commentateur fit un peu de baratin sur Reaper et sur Duo aussi, comment ces deux-là avait mis fin à leur dernière rencontre. Heureusement, il ne donna pas trop de détail.

Meiran écouta le commentateur, les yeux balayant l'arène et notant à quel point Wufei et Quatre et Trowa étaient tendus et prêt à intervenir pour aider Duo si besoin est. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Heero et elle supposait qu'il devait être dans la zone des box. Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'ouverture du box, la foule hurla et un cheval noir jaillit dans l'arène.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit et Reaper chargea en direction de la sortie. Une fois qu'il fut hors du box, le cheval sauvage mit sa tête entre ses pattes et se mit à ruer frénétiquement. Ses membres arrières se soulevèrent dans les airs, atterrissant brièvement, puis poussèrent à nouveau vers le haut. Alors qu'il résistait, Reaper tordit le dos, ajoutant une menace supplémentaire dans ses ruades.<p>

La main de Duo était aussi serrée qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il crispait les doigts autour de la poignée et que son autre bras s'agitait dans l'air. La foule l'acclamait, lui demandant de tenir les huit secondes. La douleur explosait dans son bras et l'épaule alors que le cheval sauvage le secouait fortement dans une tentative de le déloger.

Lorsque les ruades ne fonctionnèrent pas, Reaper changea de tactique. Il se mit à tournoyer, pivotant rapidement et continuant à soulever ses hanches dans l'air.

« - Putain, ça fait mal. » Duo serra les dents alors qu'un choc particulièrement désagréable fit protester ses muscles. Grimaçant, il s'accrocha, ses jambes se balançant au rythme du cheval, ses éperons effleurant l'animal et cela ne fit qu'accroitre le mécontentement de l'animal dans ses ruades.

« - Accroche-toi, Duo. » Murmura Heero alors qu'il regardait tour à tour le chronomètre et son petit-ami. Il voulait que Duo reste à bord, il priait pour que Duo ait la force de pouvoir rester durant tout le temps imparti.

Alors que le démon noir résistait et tournait tout autour de l'arène, Wufei et Quatre le suivaient, assez proche pour aider si nécessaire, mais assez loin pour ne pas s'immiscer dans la course. Trowa suivait également la paire, son cœur s'emballant alors qu'il regardait le spectacle.

Reaper bondit une nouvelle fois, ses sabots frappant la terre, il trotta sur quelques pas, puis se lança dans une nouvelle série de bonds et pirouettes. Avec le cowboy toujours sur son dos comme un insecte agaçant, Reaper devint encore plus furieux. Sa fureur suscita plus d'énergie et avec un fort grognement, le cheval noir explosa dans une rafale de ruées.

« - Merde ! » Gémit Duo alors que son bras lui faisait savoir qu'il n'était pas heureux de ça. Il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait le sentir. Le bandage serré faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son épaule, une épaule qui était bien malmenée alors qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'animal, mais lorsque Reaper se mit à bondir et ruer plus fortement, non seulement son épaule protesta, mais ses dents s'emboîtèrent mal, manquant de peu de mordre sa langue.

Duo était déterminé, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit éjecté ou qu'il lâche. Une fois qu'il aurait quitté le dos du cheval, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'animal se retournerait contre lui. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de tenir les huit secondes et une fois que Quatre ou Wufei l'aurait récupéré, il devrait s'accrocher à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils le mettent en sécurité près des box.

Avec un grognement de colère, Reaper virevolta, filant brusquement vers la gauche et bondissant à nouveau. Il prit appui sur ses pattes pour tourner à droite et changea d'avis à la dernière minute, tournant de nouveau vers la gauche et bondissant de nouveau.

C'était presque fini pour Duo, il avait prévu que l'animal tourne à droite alors quand Reaper était de nouveau allé à gauche, Duo avait été légèrement déséquilibré. « - Putain ! » Maudit-il et resserrant un peu plus ses genoux pour se retenir de glisser sur le côté.

De retour sur la zone gazonnée, les yeux de Meiran étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle regardait la bataille entre l'homme et la bête. Maintenant, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Wufei avait dit plus tôt à propos de ce cheval particulier. Même elle, elle pouvait voir que l'animal était beaucoup plus vicieux dans ses ruées que tous les autres ne l'avaient été.

Le cheval sauvage se déplaça plus loin dans l'arène et donc un peu plus près de Meiran. Ses yeux regardèrent l'action, elle espérait et priait pour que Duo soit en mesure de tenir les huit secondes et s'il ne le faisait pas, elle frémissait à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver.

La foule commença à encourager Duo, le cowboy donnant le tout et restant sur le cheval sauvage grâce à sa volonté et son talent. Les agitations de Reaper l'éloignèrent du centre de l'arène et Meiran put alors voir le cheval de près.

Le souffle de Meiran se coupa alors qu'elle voyait le démon noir. Ses yeux balayèrent le cheval, partant de la pointe de ses oreilles noires jusqu'à ses sabots. Un souvenir l'envahit et avec empressement, elle calqua l'image mentale avec celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« - Raven. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Meiran que le cheval dans l'arène et qui était en train de faire de son mieux pour se débarrasser de Duo et se venger était son Raven, le cheval qu'elle avait formé et monté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son accident il y a toutes ces années.

_« Mais __comment diable__ a-t-il pu atterrir ici ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle. _« Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il devienne ce cheval vicieux et vindicatif qu'elle voyait maintenant ? »_ C'était des questions auxquelles elle comptait bien avoir des réponses.

Un grognement de colère s'échappa de Reaper alors que le cowboy continuait à s'accrocher à lui. Il lutta plus fortement, ses jambes volant haut dans les airs, ses sabots s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol de l'arène. Il sauta en avant, son dos se tordant et rua sauvagement, ses sabots arrières fendant l'air et ébranlant fortement son cavalier quand ses sabots touchèrent de nouveau le sol.

Serrant les dents, Duo suivait les mouvements du mieux qu'il pouvait, le corps ballottant à droite et gauche alors que son bras et son épaule lui rappelaient leur état fragile. Lorsque Reaper toucha le sol avec une forte secousse suivit par de nouveaux bonds, Duo sentit quelque chose se déchirer dans son épaule. Il retint un cri de douleur qui voulait sortir de sa gorge et força sa main à rester levée.

Reaper devenait de plus en plus frustré. Peu importe la manière dont il essayait, ce cowboy ne voulait pas bouger. Deux bonds de plus suivirent ainsi que des tours, puis d'autres ruées et il se cabra soudainement pour perturber l'objet de son agacement.

« - Merde ! » Duo sentait qu'il glissait sur le côté.

« - Reste avec lui, Duo. » Cria Heero depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« - C'est presque le temps. » Cria Quatre à Wufei, le chinois hochant la tête en réponse et faisant avancer Nataku vers le cheval noir.

Trowa bougea lui aussi, sortant de derrière son tonneau, le corps prêt à entrer en action.

La foule s'était levée, acclamant follement quand ils virent le chronomètre et le spectacle qu'offraient Duo et Reaper sous leurs yeux.

Jetant un regard au chronomètre, Heero retint son souffle.

« - Maintenant, Wufei ! » Cria Quatre alors que le chronomètre indiquait le nombre huit et que la sirène retentit une seconde plus tard. Les deux cavaliers exhortèrent leurs chevaux vers l'endroit où le démon noir continuait à se débattre.

Duo entendit la sirène, mais refusa de laisser vaciller sa concentration. C'était la partie la plus critique de toute. Sa main libre descendit vers la sangle et il s'agrippa fermement, essayant de soulager un peu la pression de son bras blessé et son épaule. Il pouvait voir Quatre s'approchait de lui vers la gauche, Wufei venant sur la droite et il fit de son mieux pour tenter de détacher sa main. Reaper continua à s'agiter sous lui, le secouant et rendant la tâche plus difficile pour se libérer. D'une certaine manière, il était réticent à se détacher mais s'il ne le faisait, il ne serait pas en mesure de quitter le dos du cheval et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être traîné alors que le cheval était dans cet état.

Regardant ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène, Heero remarqua la lutte de Duo pour libérer sa main et son cœur remonta dans sa bouche.

« - Duo ? » Appela Quatre alors qu'il était à ses côtés.

« - Ma main est coincée ! » Expliqua Duo.

« - Merde ! »

Wufei avait atteint l'autre côté du cheval et avait libéré la sangle, Reaper ne se calmant pas pour autant, continuant à s'agiter fortement.

Serrant les dents, Duo donna un coup puissant, sa main sortant du gant qui resta coincée dans la poignée sanglée. Son bras gauche se tendit vers Quatre qui se penchait vers lui et le saisissait sous l'aisselle. Quatre souleva le dos de Duo du cheval sauvage, le côté gauche et le bras de Duo se collant à l'arrière de la selle alors que Quatre le calait. Quatre exhorta à Sandrock de se mettre en avant et s'écarter de Reaper.

Sentant le poids quitter son dos, Reaper arrêta de ruer et tourna la tête pour voir où était le cowboy. Il repéra la forme pendante sur le côté du cheval couleur champagne et il se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Oreilles plaquées à plat contre son crâne, Reaper se précipita à la poursuite du cheval champagne et du cowboy qui l'avait monté.

Wufei repéra immédiatement le cheval sauvage qui se précipitait vers le côté où Duo était penché et il mit Nataku en avant avec l'intention de pourchasser l'animal et l'arrêter. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Reaper lança un de ses sabots en arrière vers Nataku et le cheval bai dévia brusquement pour éviter le coup.

Depuis le box, les yeux d'Heero n'avaient pas quitté la scène et le déroulement du drame. Notant Reaper qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Quatre et Duo, il prit une profonde inspiration et hurla aussi fort qu'il put : « - Quatre, Duo ! Attention ! » Cria-t-il.

De sa position dangereusement balançant sur le côté de Sandrock, Duo réussit à tourner légèrement la tête quand il entendit le cri d'Heero. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ce démon noir se dirigeait droit vers eux. « - Accélère Quatre. » Cria-t-il au blond. « - Le diable est juste derrière nous. »

Quatre jeta un regard derrière lui. « - Merde ! » S'écria-t-il. Avec ses oreilles à plat, les narines dilatés et montrant sa gueule ouverte et rouge, Reaper avait vraiment l'air d'un démon de l'enfer. « - Allez, Sandy ! » Cria Quatre à son cheval et donna un coup de talon dans les flancs pour exhorter le Quarter a accélérer.

Sandrock avait déjà entendu le bruit de sabot derrière lui et il n'était pas particulièrement désireux de rencontrer l'autre cheval. Ses puissants membres postérieurs s'enfoncèrent dans le sol de l'arène et Sandy sprinta vers la sécurité des box.

La foule était redevenue silencieuse alors qu'ils étaient témoins des efforts du cheval sauvage furieux pour rattraper le cowboy qui l'avait monté et l'action du personnel du rodéo pour empêcher que cela se produise.

Reaper les rattrapait rapidement, les yeux rivés sur le cowboy qui pendait sur le côté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il poussa un rugissement de rage, ses jambes trouvant l'énergie pour accélérer et plonger vers le corps devant lui.

Sandrock prit appui sur son épaule et pivota en plein galop, Duo entendant ses dents claquer alors que sa mâchoire heurtée sa croupe.

Avec un grognement de rage, Reaper pivota et bondit de nouveau en avant.

« - Accroche-toi, Duo. » Cria Quatre à sa charge.

« - Je ne suis pas sur le point de lâcher prise. » Retourna Duo en serrant les dents. Il avait l'impression que son bras droit lui faisait atrocement mal, sa poitrine irradiait de douleur chaque fois qu'il faisait l'effort de respirer, mais un sort bien pire l'attendait s'il lâchait prise.

Trowa pouvait voir qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se soustraire au cheval noir d'ici peu de temps et il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui ce qui pourrait aider les deux hommes à se mettre en sécurité. Duo était en danger, mais Quatre également et Trowa ne voulait pas que son amant soit blessé par cette bête lui aussi. Notant la petite porte qui menait à un petit corral, il courut vers elle.

Nataku avait repéré la tentative de coup et se focalisa rapidement sur le cheval noir, l'intention de Wufei était d'entrer en collision avec le cheval et le faire trébucher, donnant à Quatre et Duo un peu de temps pour se mettre en sécurité. Il entendit Trowa crier et regarda l'endroit où le clown se trouvait.

« - Quatre ! Par ici. » Cria Trowa alors qu'il ouvrit la porte du corral de petite taille.

Regardant vers Trowa, Heero sauta par-dessus la barrière de l'arène. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il courut vers Trowa pour lui donner un coup de main.

« - Putain ! » Cria Duo alors que Sandrock pivotait de nouveau et que les dents de Reaper le manquèrent de peu.

« - Désolé, Duo. » Dit Quatre, gardant sa concentration pour éviter le cheval sauvage. Entendant le cri de Trowa, Quatre regarda à travers l'arène où son amant se tenait à côté du petit corral. Il repéra Heero avec lui, se tenant tous les deux près de la porte ouverte. « - Accroche-toi, Duo, ça va secouer. » Dit-il au cowboy.

Avec Sandy lançait au grand galop pour éviter Reaper et la porte du corral étant vraiment petite, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de place pour faire passer le Quarter.

« - Mets-moi juste en sécurité et je t'adorerais pour le restant de ta vie. » Déclara Duo.

Quatre se permit un petit sourire en entendant cela.

Reaper hennit de colère, alors qu'il talonnait de près le cheval champagne.

« - Allez, Sandy ! Go ! » Cria Quatre, poussant le cheval à donner tout ce qu'il avait. Sandrock était fatigué, il avait travaillé dur toute la journée jusqu'à présent, mais en quelque sorte, il réussit à trouver le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et s'ébranla. Quatre guida le champagne vers le corral.

« - Ferme la porte dès qu'ils passent à travers. » Dit Trowa à Heero. « - Et monte aussi vite que tu le peux. »

Heero hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas parler en ce moment, car il y avait une grosse boule dans sa gorge et sa bouche était aussi sèche que le désert.

Les yeux de Wufei étaient braqués sur l'action à venir. Regardant Trowa et Heero ouvrirent la porte du corral, il comprit ce qu'ils essayaient de tenter. Voyant Quatre guider Sandrock vers la porte du corral, Wufei exhorta Nataku a accélérer. Coupant à travers l'arène, il se dirigea vers Sandrock alors que le Quater atteignait presque le corral. S'il avait bien chronométré les choses, il entrerait en contact avec Reaper dès qu'il essaierait de les suivre. Si Nataku pouvait entrer en collision avec le cheval noir au niveau de l'épaule, il serait soit dévié de sa course soit complètement au sol. Wufei ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce qui se passerait, il voulait juste arriver à temps. « - Plus vite, Nataku ! » Cria-t-il à son cheval bai qui accéléra courageusement.

« - Oh mon dieu. » Cria Meiran, regardant l'action qui se déroulait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Raven, le cheval qu'elle avait si amoureusement entretenu et monté s'était transformé en cette créature folle. Avec une seule idée en tête, Meiran se mit à courir en direction des box avant même d'avoir compris que ses pieds étaient en mouvements.

Sandy faisait diminuer la distance entre lui et la sécurité du corral. Duo se balançait dangereusement sur le côté alors que les doigts du natté étaient profondément ancrés dans la selle de Quatre si fort qu'il doutait un jour de pouvoir s'en défaire. Le bras de Quatre était encore autour de ses épaules, la main enfoncée sous son aisselle et causant un peu plus de douleur aux muscles et tendons déjà tourmentés, mais Duo s'en fichait. Il préférait souffrir de cette douleur-là, plutôt que de celle que le cheval lui infligerait s'il les rattrapait.

Leurs cœurs respectivement aux bords de leurs lèvres, Trowa et Heero ne pouvaient rien faire sauf regarder le cheval champagne foncer vers eux, Reaper les suivant de près et Nataku qui arrivait sur le côté.

Le Quater pouvait voir le corral ouvert devant lui, la direction que son maître lui indiquait disait que c'est là où il devait aller. Les jambes s'enfonçant profondément sous le sol, Sandrock repoussa ses limites pour atteindre cette sécurité. Quelques instants plus tard, ils passèrent à travers la porte ouverte.

Trowa et Heero entrèrent en action, refermant la porte derrière eux et escaladant la barrière pour se mettre hors de portée du cheval fou. La queue du Quarter disparu dans le corral, la porte se referma, coupant Reaper dans sa course. Le cheval noir se déplaçait vite, très vite et n'enregistra pas le cheval bai qui venait sur le côté droit jusqu'à ce que le cheval entre en collision avec lui.

Stimulant Nataku, Wufei savait qu'ils seraient là à temps. La porte se referma, Heero et Trowa grimpèrent sur la barrière en un temps record alors que Reaper était presque sur eux. Nataku entra en collision avec l'épaule noire du cheval, la force du galop bousculant fortement l'animal sauvage et le faisant tomber sur sa gauche. Nataku trébucha, tomba à genoux puis reprit son équilibre. Wufei fut ballotté sur sa selle, mais réussi à s'accrocher.

Reaper fut coupé dans sa course alors qu'il frappait la terre battue, un long gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge. Ses jambes fouettèrent l'air pendant un moment avant de trouver le sol de l'arène et il releva son corps sur ses sabots fragiles.

A l'intérieur du corral, Quatre se pencha en arrière de tout son poids, tirant fortement sur les rênes et essayant d'arrêter son cheval.

Notant la paroi de l'enclos devant lui, Sandrock enfonça ses pattes dans le sol, ses sabots faisant de profonds sillons dans le sol et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Les pieds de Duo touchèrent le sol alors que Sandy se penchait sur ses pattes arrières pour essayer de s'arrêter.

Malheureusement, Sandrock ne put pas s'arrêter à temps et sa poitrine frappa la barrière du corral, causant un arrêt très brusque. Quatre fut projeté en avant sur sa selle, son visage allant heurter le cou de Sandy et lâchant Duo. La violente secousse arracha Duo à son emprise sur la selle de Quatre et l'élan le projeta en avant. Duo percuta également la barrière.

Reaper secoua la tête et prit le temps de prendre un grand bol d'air, ses yeux balayant les alentours, mais il ne pouvait pas voir l'objet de son supplice. Sa colère toujours bouillonnante en lui, il se retourna et se dirigea vers Nataku.

« - Oh, merde. » Déclara Wufei, faisant tourner le bai vers l'enclos de sortie, plus grand, qui était utilisé pour renvoyer leurs animaux vers leurs enclos. « - Je suggère que nous filions, Nataku. » Dit-il à son cheval. Le bai n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement, il fila aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient en direction de l'enclos.

Les vachers étaient abasourdis par ce qui venait de se produire, avant de se rendre compte soudainement que Wufei était maintenant en danger et comprenant son intention, ils entrèrent en action. Deux vachers se positionnèrent près de la porte de l'enclos, prêts à la fermer. Deux autres vachers ouvrirent la porte de l'autre côté de l'enclos, qui mènerait Wufei vers étroit couloir qui se séparaient en deux et qui menaient à deux petits enclos. Ils espéraient que Wufei continuerait à avancer vers un de ses enclos là pour qu'ils puissent refermer derrière lui et ainsi forcer Reaper à allait dans l'autre enclos.

Nataku se propulsa à l'intérieur, Wufei repéra le vacher qui lui faisait signe par la plus petite des portes. Il tourna son cheval dans cette direction. Il passa donc la seconde porte alors que Reaper les rattrapait, mais Wufei devait ralentir l'allure s'il ne voulait pas risquer de se blesser ou blesser son cheval. Nataku avançant dans le 'couloir' aussi délicatement et rapidement que possible jusqu'à arriver à la fourche. Wufei vit un autre vacher qui lui indiquait un des deux passages et Wufei galopa à travers la porte.

Reaper se retrouva avec nulle part où aller, la porte se referma devant lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre le cheval bai. Sans aucune autre option, il prit l'autre chemin et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un enclos sans issue.

* * *

><p>Heero et Trowa dégringolèrent le long de la barrière de l'enclos avec l'intention de se rendre auprès de leurs partenaires.<p>

« - Quatre ? » Appela Trowa, approchant du cheval et du cavalier. Quatre était affalé sur sa selle, Sandrock était encore debout avec la tête baissée et ses flancs s'agitaient comme un soufflet. Atteignant le blond, Trowa posa une main sur la cuisse du blond. « - Tu vas bien ? »

Tournant ses yeux bleus vers le regard vert de son amant, Quatre hocha très légèrement la tête. « - Je souhaite juste que le monde arrête de tourner. » Gémit-il.

Trowa leva les bras et fit doucement descendre le blond de selle, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Quatre à la recherche de blessure. Autre que le choc apparent sur ses traits et l'ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur sa joue, là où il avait heurté le cou de Sandrock, Quatre semblait aller bien.

S'effondrant légèrement contre la silhouette forte de Trowa, Quatre tourna les yeux vers son cheval. « - Merde ! Sandy. » Dit-il, en posant une main sur l'épaule du cheval.

« - Il va bien. » Informa Trowa. « - Juste un peu essoufflé, mais il n'a aucune blessure. »

« - Dieu merci. C'est un bon garçon. » Quatre donna plusieurs tapes molles sur le cheval. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra Heero avec Duo. « - Merde ! Duo va bien ? » S'arrachant des bras de Trowa, Quatre trébucha en faisant le tour de son cheval pour rejoindre l'endroit où Duo était assit dans la saleté, Heero s'occupant de son petit-ami.

Heero était descendu de la barrière et se précipita vers l'endroit où Duo s'était effondré, l'arrêt brusque l'ayant violemment projeté contre la barrière. Tombant à genoux près de son compagnon, Heero tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue de Duo. « - Duo ? Duo ? Tu m'entends ? Où as-tu mal ? »

Duo gémit et aspira avidement une bouffée d'air dans ses poumons douloureux, l'effort provoqua un autre gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de sa gorge. « - Putain ! Maintenant je comprends le terme 'se prendre un mur de briques', je ne le recommande pas du tout, ça fait un mal de chien. »

« - Duo, tu vas bien ? » L'inquiétude d'Heero était clairement visible dans ses yeux bleus. « - Comment va ton épaule ? Tes côtes ? » Doucement, il bougea ses mains pour examiner l'épaule de Duo et ses côtes.

Gémissant encore, Duo se redressa dans une position semi-assis, c'était plus facile pour respirer de cette façon. « - Je vais bien, Heero. Juste un peu secoué. »

Soulagé, Heero se pencha en arrière sur ses hanches, notant la douleur inscrite dans les yeux violets à chaque respiration de son partenaire. « - Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. » Dit-il doucement.

« - Je me suis fait peur aussi. » Répondit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Je pense que tu devrais laisser le médecin t'examiner. »

« - Hah, ça ira. Juste besoin que mes nerfs se calment et de prendre un peu d'air. Je serais bien une fois que tu m'auras bandé de nouveau et que j'aurais pris quelques pilules contre la douleur. »

Heero n'était pas du tout convaincu, mais il tint sa langue. Le conseil insisterait probablement pour que Duo soit examiné par le médecin de toute façon avant de lui permettre de continuer. Quatre s'approcha d'eux, Trowa sur les talons.

« - Tu vas bien, Duo ? Je suis tellement désolé pour cet arrêt brutal. » S'excusa Quatre.

« - Je vais bien, Quatre et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. En fait, je te suis redevable, tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Dit doucement Duo, l'horreur de la situation devenant réelle alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

« - Je n'ai fait que mon travail de vous protéger, les gars. » Répondit Quatre avec les joues rouges.

« - Oui, tu l'as fait, mais tu es également allé au-delà du devoir, Quatre. Si tu ne t'étais pas accroché à moi et m'éloigner de ce démon, je suis sûr que j'aurais décoré le sol de l'arène maintenant. Tu as poussé ton cheval à aller plus vite. Je te remercie. »

« - C'était un bon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Quatre avec fierté et il se promit de donner beaucoup de pomme à Sandy ce soir.

« - Tu peux te lever ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Répondit Duo en prenant la main tendue. Il grimaça un peu alors qu'il fut tiré sur ses pieds et une fois là, il trébucha un peu avant de prendre son équilibre. « - Où est Wufei ? »

« - Il est de l'autre côté dans le petit corral se trouvant près de la sortie. Je suis sûr qu'il sera là dès qu'il pourra. » Déclara Trowa.

« - J'ai besoin de le remercier aussi. » Dit Duo.

« - Cela va devoir attendre un peu. » Murmura Heero. « - Nous devons faire face aux autres. » Heero hocha la tête vers l'extérieur de l'enclos où un groupe de personnes s'approchait au pas de course.

Et la conversation fut interrompue alors que divers fonctionnaires du rodéo, vachers et autres cowboys s'approchaient d'eux.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	36. Chapitre 36

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 36**

**By ShenLong1**

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
>It's the steers and the mud<br>And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Zechs, Treize, Charlie et Hank furent les premiers à rejoindre les quatre hommes dans l'enclos. Treize empêcha les autres d'entrer, sachant que les jeunes hommes auraient besoin d'intimité pour se remettre de ce qui s'était passé. Voyant l'air un peu éméché de Duo et également la tenue fragile de Quatre, il envoya un cowboy chercher le médecin.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Treize dès qu'il entra dans le corral, ses langues jambes l'emmenant à l'endroit où se tenait Duo et Quatre.

« - Un peu secoué. » Répondit Quatre.

« - Un peu meurtris et secoué aussi. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

Treize poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. « - Dieu merci, vous n'êtes pas gravement blessé. »

« - S'il n'y avait pas eu Quatre et Wufei et leurs efforts héroïques, Duo pourrait ne plus être ici aujourd'hui. » Grommela Heero. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, le choc d'avoir presque perdu son compagnon était toujours en lui et il avait besoin de laisser sortir sa frustration et malheureusement, Treize fut le premier dans la ligne de tir. « - Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez laissé cet animal dans le circuit. Vous savez ce que Reaper est capable de faire, vous avez vu par vous-même la dernière fois ce que ce cheval avait fait à Duo et pourtant, malgré tout cela, vous le laisser dans le circuit. »

Treize baissa les yeux. « - C'était sa dernière chance. Le conseil voulait qu'il reste dans le circuit, en l'isolant quelques semaines, ils pensaient que ça le calmerait. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre le public alors qu'il est un attrait majeur. Il a eu une chance de se rattraper, mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance du tout. Je vais m'assurer qu'il soit abattu dès que possible. Duo, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sachant que les mains de Treize étaient liées par la décision du conseil, Duo n'avait aucune animosité envers l'homme. C'était tout simplement un cas où la cupidité et l'amour de l'argent envahissait le sens des gens. « - C'est bon, Treize, ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais peut-être que le conseil d'administration sera à l'écoute quand les cowboys exprimeront leurs préoccupations en ce qui concerne un animal trop dangereux pour le rodéo. »

« - Tu peux compter sur ça, Duo. » Promit Treize. « - Ah, le médecin est là, je veux qu'il vous examine avant que vous quittiez l'enclos. Le rodéo va faire une pause pendant une heure pour arranger les choses afin que personne ne manque la fin des évènements. »

« - Je vous remercie. » Duo fronça les sourcils quand le médecin s'approcha. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se faire examiner, en particulier parce qu'il savait qu'il s'était déchiré quelque chose dans l'épaule durant cette chevauchée et son évasion. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« - Zechs, aurais-tu l'obligeance de jeter un œil au cheval de Quatre s'il te plait, je crois comprendre qu'il est entré en collision avec les barrières. » Dit Treize.

« - Bien sûr. » Zechs s'avança et Trowa tint Sandrock alors qu'il commençait son examen.

* * *

><p>Une fois Nataku en sécurité dans le corral, Wufei descendit de selle et regarda le cheval sauvage noir dans l'autre corral. Le cheval n'était pas content du tout, reniflant avec colère et s'agitant à la recherche d'une issue. N'en trouvant aucune, Reaper secoua la tête et son sabot frappa violemment le sol alors qu'il hennissait de colère. Wufei frémit à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver.<p>

Sachant que le cheval sauvage ne risquait pas d'aller n'importe où, Wufei sortit du corral avec l'intention de rejoindre ses amis et découvrir comment allaient Quatre et Duo. Il laissa Nataku avançait au pas, le cheval bai respirant encore lourdement et Wufei se fit une note mentale d'examiner son cheval après. Il n'était pas sûr si un dommage avait été fait quand Nataku était entré en collision avec le démon noir et avait perdu l'équilibre.

Contournant l'extérieur de l'arène principal, Wufei entendit le commentateur rassurer la foule, leur donnant suffisamment d'information pour satisfaire leur curiosité sur ce qu'ils avaient vu sans trop donner de détail. Wufei suspectait qu'il n'en connaissait pas trop de toute façon. Quelqu'un appela son nom et il se retourna sur sa selle pour voir Meiran juste à l'extérieur de la zone des box.

Rapidement, il changea de cap.

Voyant le cheval de Wufei longeait l'arène, Meiran l'appela, espérant que son petit-ami l'entendrait. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'aller plus loin, la nouvelle sécurité lui interdisant de passer. Sa frustration était énorme, non seulement elle était inquiète pour Wufei, mais aussi les autres cowboys, en particulier Duo qui était l'un des premiers sur sa liste en ce moment.

Elle avait également une autre préoccupation.

Raven.

« - Wufei ! Wufei ! » Appela-t-elle, un soupir soulagé passant ses lèvres quand il se retourna et l'aperçut. Sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire à mesure qu'il approchait et elle pouvait voir qu'il allait bien.

« - Meiran ? » Fit Wufei une fois qu'il fut assez proche de la femme. Il arrêta Nataku près de la barrière de délimitation.

« - Tu vas bien, Wufei ? »

« - Je vais bien. » Fit Wufei en lui souriant.

« - Qu'en est-il de Duo et Quatre ? »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr. J'allais justement les voir pour le découvrir. »

« - Wufei, il y a autre chose, quelque chose d'important que je dois te dire, mais la sécurité ne me laisse pas passer. »

« - La sécurité a été renforcée depuis l'accident de Maxwell. Je crains que personne d'autre que le personnel du rodéo soit autorisé à traverser. Est-ce que cela peut attendre que j'aille voir les autres ou après le rodéo ? »

« - Si j'attends jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, il sera peut-être trop tard. Wufei, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur mon cheval et que mon père l'a vendu après mon accident alors que j'étais à l'hôpital ? »

« - Oui, oui je m'en souviens. » Wufei fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'en est-il de ce cheval sauvage, celui que Duo vient de monter et qui s'appelle Reaper ? »

« - Qu'en est-il de lui ? Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne serais pas surpris que le conseil décide de le retirer du circuit des animaux, en fait, je suis sûr qu'ils vont ordonner qu'il soit abattu. »

Meiran haleta, sa main se portant à sa bouche. « - Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! »

« - Pourquoi pas ? Tu as vu par toi-même à quel point cet animal est fou. Après s'en être pris à nous tous comme ça, il devra être abattu, il est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« - Wufei, je suis sûr et certaine que ce cheval, Reaper, c'est mon Raven. »

Wufei tomba presque de son cheval. « - Quoi ? » Murmura-t-il.

« - Ce cheval sauvage, c'est Raven, j'en suis certaine. C'est mon cheval, que j'ai éduqué et formé pour ma carrière de voltige. Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! J'ai passé des années à le chercher et maintenant que je le retrouve enfin, ils ne peuvent pas le tuer ! » Meiran était au bord des larmes. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à chercher son cheval disparu, seulement pour aller de déception en déception au point qu'elle avait presque renoncé à l'idée de le trouver un jour. Maintenant, elle l'avait finalement retrouvé et ils allaient certainement l'abattre. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre du recul et laisser cela se produire. « - Wufei. » Supplia-t-elle. « - S'il te plait, permets-moi de parler à quelqu'un. »

Encore sous le choc de la révélation de sa petite-amie, Wufei resta tranquillement assit sur Nataku, son cerveau analysant tout ça. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour regarder la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, notant les larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux alors qu'elle le suppliait de l'aider. « - D'accord. Je vais parler à Treize et voir si je peux t'autoriser à entrer et lui parler. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y arriver. » Avertit-il. « - Ce cheval sauvage est fou, il a presque tué Duo la dernière fois et cette fois, si Winner n'avait pas été là et agit rapidement, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tous les deux morts actuellement. »

« - Je te remercie, Wufei. Je veux juste parler à quelqu'un se chargeant de tout ça. Je dois voir si Raven peut être sauvé. » Meiran tira un mouchoir de son sac et se tamponna les yeux.

« - Attends-moi ici, je vais revenir dès que je peux. »

Meiran hocha la tête et regarda Wufei s'éloignait en direction des box.

* * *

><p>Zechs termina son examen et ne trouva que des ecchymoses sur la poitrine de Sandrock. « - Cela ne lui posera aucun problème et ça disparaitra d'ici quelques jours. » Dit Zechs à Trowa.<p>

« - Merci. » Trowa tapota le cou du cheval, la respiration de Sandy étant presque revenue à la normale maintenant.

« - C'est un brave cheval et un malin aussi. » Déclara Zechs.

« - Ouais, il l'est Zechs. »

Le médecin examina Quatre en premier, prononçant que le cowboy pouvait continuer. Il avait seulement une ecchymose sur la joue et le médecin dit qu'elle s'assombrirait durant les prochains jours, mais un sac de glace devrait aider à diminuer l'enflure. Un cowboy en apporta un presque aussitôt et Quatre le posa sur sa joue.

Duo fronça les sourcils alors que le médecin s'approchait, mais il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à ça. Posant les questions habituelles, le médecin commença à examiner Duo, Duo répondant à sa manière et échappant à un grand nombre de vérité en omettant simplement les choses ou sautant quelques détails. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter de broncher ou grimacer lorsque le médecin poussait son examen. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait pas concourir plus loin, Duo voulait vraiment ce titre.

Après avoir terminé son examen, le médecin se tourna vers Duo et baissa la voix. « - En fait, je ne devrais pas vous permettre de continuer dans votre état de santé actuel. Je pense que vous êtes pleinement conscient des dégâts infligés à votre corps durant votre chute il y a quelques semaines et qui avaient guéri jusqu'ici, mais ce petit incident a aggravé certaines blessures à nouveau. Vous êtes chanceux que vos côtes ne se soient pas fissurées à nouveau bien que je ne puisse pas en être certain sans une radiographie, le choc contre la barrière les a meurtris un peu et elles seront douloureuses pendant un certain temps. Votre épaule est une autre histoire. Je crains que vous ayez trop tiré dessus et que vos tendons soient de nouveau endommagés. Si vous n'aviez pas eu ce bandage que vous portez, les dégâts auraient pu être beaucoup plus graves. »

Duo baissa la tête. « - Je reconnais avoir reçu quelques dégâts durant cet incident, mais c'est le dernier rodéo, c'est ma seule chance d'avoir le titre et si je gagne, je serais en mesure de réaliser mon rêve. Ecoutez, Doc, j'ai seulement le lasso et le veau à attraper, ça ne sera pas aussi violent que les épreuves de montée, donc s'il vous plait, ne pouvez-vous pas regarder dans l'autre sens ? Je promets de ne pas vous tenir responsable de quoi ce soit, je peux même vous signer un papier... permettez-moi de terminer ce rodéo, je pourrais passer les prochaines semaines dans mon lit après ça si ça peut vous rendre heureux. »

Le médecin eut un léger rire au ton suppliant de Duo. « - Vous les cowboys, vous êtes tous les mêmes. » Déclara-t-il. « - D'accord, voici ce que je vais faire. Je vais vous laisser terminer le rodéo, à condition que vous ne fassiez que ces deux évènements et seulement si bandé de façon approprié et que vous prenez le médicament que je vais vous donner. »

Le visage de Duo s'étira d'un grand sourire. « - Merci, Doc. Je vous embrasserais bien, mais je ne pense pas que cela serait décent. »

« - Aucun problème, mais je pense que vais vous avoir à l'oeil pour être certain que vous suivez mes recommandations. » Répondit le médecin.

« - Pas de problème du tout. »

« - Ok, je vais dire à Treize que vous êtes apte à continuer, mais je tiens à vous bander par mesure de précaution. Vous devez me suivre à l'infirmerie pour que je le fasse. »

« - Je viendrais. »

Le médecin s'éloigna pour parler avec Treize et lui faire savoir l'état de Duo. Une fois que le médecin s'éloigna de son compagnon, Heero s'approcha pour savoir ce qui se passait. Duo avoua à son petit-ami ce que le médecin avait dit et prévoyait de faire, Heero n'en était pas très heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer Duo de vouloir terminer le rodéo. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur ça, Heero offrit son soutien.

Wufei apparut à la porte du corral, la porte étant restée ouverte et lui permettant d'entrer. Mais avant que Wufei puisse dire quoi que ce soit concernant la demande de Meiran, il se retrouva prit de court par le médecin et Zechs qui voulait examiner Nataku.

Le cowboy et le cheval furent déclarés en bonne santé par le personnel médical et les autres cowboys et un clown le remercièrent pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les aider avec Reaper.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire, Wufei fut de nouveau contrarié quand Treize parla le premier. « - Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Zechs et moi avons besoin d'aller voir un certain cheval et déterminé de son sort. La compétition reprendra dans une demi-heure. » Treize hocha la tête à Zechs qui ramassa sa trousse.

« - Treize, attendez ! » Appela Wufei. « - J'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est important. »

Treize s'arrêta. « - Cela ne peut-il pas attendre que je me sois occupé de ce cheval sauvage ? »

« - Mais c'est justement ça, il s'agit de Reaper. »

Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre tournèrent leur attention vers le chinois, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler Wufei.

« - Qu'en est-il de Reaper ? Je pensais que c'était tout à fait clair que ce cheval est fou et je ne compte pas risquer la vie d'un autre cowboy en laissant cet animal sur le circuit. »

« - Je le sais, mais ma compagne, Meiran, elle jure que Reaper est le cheval, Raven, qu'elle avait autrefois, celui qu'elle cherche depuis des années. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, s'il vous plait, donnez-lui la chance de vous parler. »

Les quatre autres cowboys s'étaient tous redressés en état de choc stupéfait. _« Reaper était Raven, le cheval longtemps perdu de Meiran ? » _C'était ce qui était dans l'esprit de chaque personne.

« - Pardon ? » Dit Treize, clairement confus.

« - C'est une longue histoire, mais si vous pouviez consacrer quelques minutes pour écouter, Meiran, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. »

Treize soupira. « - Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écouter des histoires, Wufei. »

« - Je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé, mais s'il vous plait, donnez-lui une chance de vous parler. » Supplia Wufei.

« - Très bien. Ecoute, va attacher ton cheval quelque part pendant quelques minutes et emmène-moi cette Meiran dans mon bureau. Je vais écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Wufei. Cet animal est dangereux et le plus tôt il sera abattu, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde. »

« - Je vous remercie. »

Treize sortit avec Zechs et les autres entourèrent alors Wufei pour savoir ce qui se passait. Wufei ne pouvait pas leur donner des informations plus que celles qu'il avait.

« - Nous venons avec toi. » Dit Duo au nom de Heero aussi. « - Je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe à ce sujet. Il n'y a aucun moyen que cet animal fou puisse être le cheval dont Meiran nous a parlé. »

« - Trowa et moi venons aussi. » Dit Quatre.

« - Nous ? » Personnellement, Trowa ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce diable noir.

« - Oui, nous. » Déclara fermement Quatre.

« - Je vous remercie. » Fit Wufei en faisant un signe reconnaissant à ses amis.

« - Bon, c'est réglé. Vous deux, allez poser vos chevaux. Je vais faire un arrêt par l'infirmerie puis Heero et moi vous rejoindrons au bureau de Treize. » Informa Duo.

Avec la confirmation des autres, ils partirent dans diverses directions.

* * *

><p>Le bandage que Heero avait fait pour Duo était assez bien, mais il n'était pas aussi fort et serré que celui que le médecin lui fit, considérant que l'homme était un officier médical qualifié, il allait de soi que ses compétences étaient meilleures.<p>

Avec ses cotes bandées et un bandage bien serré autour de son épaule et son bras, Duo se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Les pilules contre la douleur aidèrent aussi. Elles étaient puissantes, mais ne le gêneraient en aucune façon pour le reste de la journée. Le médecin lui suggéra de consulter son médecin traitant une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui pour un bilan complet et une évaluation plus poussée.

Duo accepta et avec la douleur vive de son épaule réduite à un battement sourd, il partit avec Heero pour retrouver les autres et voir ce qui se passait avec Meiran. Approchant des bureaux de l'administration du rodéo, ils repérèrent Wufei et Meiran avec Quatre et Trowa en train de les attendre.

Bien que Meiran ait cessé de pleurer, les hommes pouvaient voir qu'elle était très perturbée, ses yeux rouges témoignant de cela.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Meiran ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'ils s'approchaient du groupe.

« - Duo ! Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien. » Déclara Meiran et elle lui fit un bref câlin, se soustrayant de répondre à la question en même temps.

« - Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de la pause alors je suggère que nous rentrions et éclaircirions les choses. » Dit Wufei avant de frapper à la porte. Une fois leur demanda d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Meiran en premier, Wufei la suivant juste après et les quatre cowboys fermèrent la marche.

Treize était assit derrière son bureau, Zechs était installé sur une chaise devant lui. Ils regardèrent les six personnes entrer.

« - Treize, Zechs, voici ma petite-amie, Meiran Long, Meiran, voici Treize Kushrenada, le gérant des chevaux et Zechs Merquise, le vétérinaire du rodéo. » Présenta Wufei.

« - Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Long. » Dit Treize en tendant une main en direction de la femme.

« - S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Meiran. » Répondit Meiran alors qu'elle serrait la main de Treize. « - C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, monsieur Kushrenada et je vous remercie de prendre le temps sur votre horaire chargé pour me rencontrer. »

« - Ce n'est pas un problème et vous pouvez m'appeler Treize. »

« - Enchanté, Meiran. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Zechs. » Déclara Zechs en tendant la main à la jeune femme une fois que Treize l'eut libéré.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer également, Zechs. » Répondit Meiran.

« - Maintenant que les formalités sont terminées, je suggère que nous nous asseyons et que vous me laissiez savoir la raison pour laquelle vous voulez me voir, Meiran. » Fit Treize en désignant les sièges vacant devant son bureau.

« - Nous vous soutenons. » Chuchota Quatre à Wufei, tandis que Trowa, Heero et Duo hochaient la tête et se plaçaient avec le blond en peu en retrait derrière les chaises.

« - Treize, tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous m'écoutiez, d'écouter tout ce que j'ai à dire avant d'arriver à des conclusions. Je serais aussi brève que possible et essayer de vous donner tous les faits possibles étant donné que je sais que le temps est précieux. »

« - Je vous écoute. » Fit Treize en souriant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Meiran donna à Treize une version courte de sa carrière en tant que voltigeuse et le cheval qu'elle avait formé. Elle leur expliqua son accident sans trop entrer dans les détails et son chagrin quand elle était rentrée à la maison pour apprendre que son bien-aimé Raven avait été vendu.

« - J'ai passé des années à essayer de le retrouver et tout cela en vain. J'ai fini par abandonner l'espoir de le revoir où apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Treize, je suis sûr que votre cheval sauvage noir que vous appelez Reaper est mon cheval, Raven. » Meiran fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps d'ingérer son histoire.

« - Mais vous avez vu par vous-même à quel point ce cheval est méchant. » Répliqua Treize. « - D'après ce que vous avez dit au sujet de votre cheval, Raven, il n'est en rien comme Reaper. »

« - Raven souffrait d'un dos froid, Treize. Il se mettait à ruer violemment pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que son dos soit réchauffé si jamais on ne le faisait pas s'échauffer sans cavalier pendant plusieurs minutes. Certes, Raven n'était pas un cheval fougueux et il n'a jamais montré la moindre animosité envers quiconque. Je suppose que lorsque mon père l'a vendu, celui qui l'a acheté ne savait pas à propos de son dos froid et qu'il n'a sans doute jamais réussi à le monter. Naturellement, plus il souffrait et plus il devait résister à son cavalier. Ma théorie est que personne n'a prit le temps de savoir pourquoi il résistait et je suis sûr qu'il a dû résister à tous ceux qui ont essayé de le monter. De là, je dirais qu'il a été vendu et ainsi de suite, changeant de propriétaire chaque fois qu'il ne voulait plus garder un cheval qui ne pouvait pas être monté. Je pourrais aussi supposer que durant tout ce temps, il a dû être maltraité à cause de ses ruades, puni cruellement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à associer un cavalier avec la douleur et riposté de la seule manière qu'il savait. » Meiran se tut, laissant son entourage réfléchir à sa théorie.

« - Dis ainsi, cela donne beaucoup de sens. » Déclara alors Zechs.

« - Comment est-il arrivé dans le circuit du rodéo ? » Demanda Duo, sa curiosité l'emportant sur lui.

« - Le rodéo a reçu la visite d'un cowboy dans une des villes où nous étions. Il disait qu'il avait un cheval dans son ranch, il pensait que nous pourrions être intéressés par lui. Il disait que personne n'avait été en mesure de le monter, que le cheval résistait à quiconque essayé. Le conseil a accepté d'aller le voir et il m'a envoyé avec quelques vachers là où ce cheval se trouvait et le cowboy nous a fait une démonstration. Cinq cowboy ont essayés de le monter et aucun d'eux a tenu plus de trois secondes. Inutile de dire que le conseil l'a tout de suite acquis. Le propriétaire l'avait nommé Reaper, pour des raisons évidentes. Il fait partie du circuit du rodéo depuis deux saisons maintenant et son caractère n'a fait que s'aggraver. Il ne semblait pas se contenter de laisser les cowboys tentait de le monter, il s'est mis à les attaquer dès qu'ils descendaient, comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte personnelle qu'ils aient essayés de le monter. Yuy ici présent, a été le seul à rester sur lui durant les huit secondes, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec Duo et même alors, Reaper est allé après lui et lui a cassé la jambe. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait pour Duo aujourd'hui et sans doute avez-vous entendu parler de la dernière fois que Duo a essayé de le monter. » Treize se redressa dans son siège et regarda les différentes réactions sur les visages devant lui.

« - Je maintiens que c'est le traitement cruel qu'il a reçu qu'il l'a fait devenir aussi vengeur. » Déclara obstinément Meiran.

« - Mais le rodéo ne permet pas la cruauté sous quelque forme qu'elle soit. » Déclara Zechs.

« - Je le sais, mais tous les cowboys ont des éperons, et bien qu'ils soient émoussés, ils doivent les porter, doivent balancer leurs jambes d'avant en arrière avant de stimuler l'animal et même si ces éperons ne le blessent pas le cheval, Raven ne connait pas la différence entre un éperon contondant ou coupant, tout ce qu'il doit savoir, c'est qu'il a été puni par le passé avec ça et que ça lui a fait mal, alors il réagit de la seule façon qu'il connait pour arrêter le supplice... en éjectant le cowboy. »

« - Logique. » Acquiesça Wufei.

« - Meiran, vous avez insisté pour parler avec moi d'une raison qui concerne ce cheval. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Demanda Treize en croisant les bras.

« - Je ne peux pas vous laisser tuer Raven. Je voudrais que vous me le revendiez. » Déclara Meiran presque dans un chuchotement.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pas après ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. S'il venait à vous blesser ou même vous tuer, je crains de ne jamais pouvoir enlever cela de ma conscience. » Répondit Treize.

« - Et que faire si je peux vous prouver que Raven ne me fera pas de mal, que je peux l'apprivoiser, vous montrer qu'il est le cheval que je connais et que j'aime ? » Riposta Meiran.

« - Meiran, non ! » Déclara Wufei.

« - Mademoiselle Long. Pas que je doute de vos compétences équestres, mais je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive. » Déclara Treize d'un ton un peu raide.

« - Ecoutez, laissez-moi quelques minutes pour vous montrer que Raven est bien, qu'il n'est pas fou et ne voudra pas me blesser. S'il essaye de me blesser ou montre des signes de folie, alors nous oublierons tout et vous pourrez faire ce que vous avez à faire. Mais... s'il se comporte bien avec moi, je voudrais pouvoir le racheter. »

Treize examina attentivement la proposition de la femme, Wufei était carrément en train de paniquer, ne voulant pas que sa petite-amie approche de ce diable fou. Duo, Heero, Quatre et Trowa n'étaient également pas heureux de cette suggestion, en particulier Duo et Heero qui avaient tous les deux fait l'expérience de première main avec les dents et les sabots de Reaper.

Meiran était confiante.

Treize se tourna vers Zechs. « - Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Zechs haussa les épaules. « - Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce cheval faire autre chose que d'essayer de s'en prendre à une personne qui essaie de le monter, mais j'ai vu des choses étranges dans ma vie. Les chevaux ont une mémoire longue et il y a une chance que si ce cheval est bien celui de Meiran, alors cela pourrait déclencher un souvenir et le cheval pourrait bien se comporter. De toute façon, tu ne seras pas perdant. S'il se révèle être fou et essaye de s'en prendre à elle, il sera abattu. S'il se souvient de cette femme et reste correct, alors tu pourras le lui vendre et te débarrasser quand même de lui. »

Malgré son agitation intérieure, Treize décida de donner une chance à la femme et au cheval sauvage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Reaper soit tué, ce cheval était un bel animal et c'était une honte de voir son destin réduit ainsi. Treize s'était souvent interrogé sur le fond du cheval et ce qui l'avait conduit à devenir ainsi. Ce que Meiran venait de dire donnait beaucoup de sens et en expliquait beaucoup. « - D'accord, je vais vous donner cinq minutes avec lui. » Coupant tout ce qui allait être dit, Treize continua. « - Vous serez étroitement surveillée en tout temps et si Reaper se retourne contre vous, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer moi-même sur lui. »

« - Vous aurez une arme chargée là-bas ? » Interrogea Meiran, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Oui. Je vais demander aux vachers de déplacer Reaper vers l'un des enclos extérieurs et je vous laisse cinq minutes pour voir ce que vous pouvez faire. Si jamais le cheval montre des signes de violence, je donnerais l'ordre qu'on lui tire dessus. Ce sont mes conditions. »

Sachant qu'il refuserait de faire autrement, Meiran hocha la tête. « - J'accepte. »

Jetant un regard sur l'horloge, Treize nota le temps. « - Je vais le faire déplacer dans un enclos maintenant. Nous avons une dizaine de minute avant que le rodéo reprenne avec le dernier passage de la montée à cru et cela devrait prendre encore une autre dizaine de minute pour installer les autres chevaux dans les box. Je vous retrouve tous dans cinq minutes près des box. Wufei, Quatre, amenez vos chevaux avec vous, car ils vont devoir retourner dans l'arène très prochainement. »

« - Je vous remercie, Treize. » Dit doucement Meiran, les yeux brillants.

« - Ne me remerciez pas encore. Vous devez encore me prouver que ce cheval n'est pas fou et qu'il est préférable de le laisser en vie. »

« - Je sais, vous n'aurez qu'à attendre et regarder. »

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	37. Chapitre 37

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 37**

**By ShenLong1**

_[His eyes are Cold and Restless  
>His wounds have almost healed<br>And she'd give half of Texas  
>Just to change the way he feels<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Une fois que le groupe sortit du bureau de Treize, les questions et l'inquiétude l'envahirent. Wufei était surtout préoccupé par la sécurité de Meiran, tout comme les autres. Tous étaient bien conscients de la haine de Reaper pour les 'cowboys' et aucun d'eux ne voulait que Meiran se fasse blesser ou que dieu l'évite... tué.

Meiran était têtue, elle savait dans son cœur que Reaper était son Raven et malgré tout ce dont elle avait été témoin de son comportement dans l'arène, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Elle devait essayer. Durant le temps où elle avait eu le cheval noir, ils avaient développé un étroit lien de confiance. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que les souvenirs de Raven de leurs moment ensemble seraient encore dans son esprit et l'aiderait à le rassurer.

« - Je ne peux pas te laisse faire cela, Meiran. » Déclara Wufei.

« - Allez dans cet enclos avec ce cheval sauvage, c'est comme du suicide. » Murmura Duo.

« - Certes, n'as-tu pas vu par toi-même comment ce cheval sauvage est fou ? » Ajouta Heero.

« - Meiran, s'il te plait. Je sais combien ce cheval est important pour toi, mais il n'est plus le même animal qu'autrefois. » Essaya Quatre.

Trowa resta silencieux. Il pouvait comprendre Meiran, il avait une certaine expérience avec des animaux au passé similaire et certains s'étaient adouci, mais Reaper était le pire des cas qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et bien qu'il espérait sincèrement que l'amour de Meiran pour Reaper puisse passer à travers l'animal, il avait de sérieux doutes que cela arrive.

« - Vous avez fini ? » Demanda Meiran en regardant les cowboys qui s'étaient tus. « - S'il vous plait, je comprends que vous êtes tous inquiets pour ma sécurité et mon bien-être et j'apprécie, vraiment, mais essayez de vous mettre à ma place. Wufei, si ce qui s'est passé à Raven arrivait à Nataku ? Ne ferais-tu pas de ton mieux pour reprendre ton cheval ? Ou Duo, si c'était Scythe, ou Heero Wing ? »

Les cowboys réfléchirent longuement à cela durant un moment.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, vous pensez tous que Raven est fou, qu'il se tournera contre moi comme il l'a fait avec vous tous et les autres aussi. Je ne peux pas vous blâmer de votre haine et votre peur de lui, mais il a un côté doux. Il était le plus gentil et le plus doux des chevaux que je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de posséder et monter. Depuis que je l'ai perdu, il est évident qu'il a eu une vie très dure, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais lui est arrivé pour qu'il devienne comme cela, mais je dois essayer, j'ai besoin de voir s'il se souvient de moi, si le cheval doux que je connaissais est toujours là quelque part et peut me revenir. »

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas ça et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. » Répéta Wufei. « - Meiran, s'il te plait, reviens. »

« - Oh, Wufei. » Les yeux de Meiran s'adoucirent alors qu'elle voyait le souci évident dans les profondeurs onyx. Levant une main vers la joue de Wufei, elle continua. « - Je sais que tu es inquiet et que tu veux me protéger et je comprends ça. Je pense que c'est magnifique de voir que tu t'occupes ainsi de moi, mais tu dois me faire confiance. C'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire. Si je pars maintenant et que Raven est tué, je me demanderais toujours si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, s'il aurait pu me reconnaitre. Peux-tu comprendre cela ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je n'essaye pas. »

Wufei baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. « - Oui, je peux comprendre ce que tu dis. »

Meiran se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du cavalier. « - Promets-moi juste que tu seras là avec moi ? »

Wufei parut surpris par la demande.

Comprenant où l'esprit de Wufei allait, Meiran sourit. « - Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans l'enclos avec moi, je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée du tout. Non, promets-moi juste que tu resteras près de la barrière. »

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Wufei, sa voix sonnant comme soulagée de ne pas avoir à entrer dans le corral avec le démon noir.

« - Meiran, je n'aime pas interrompre, mais si tu veux vraiment faire ça, nous devons bouger nos fesses. » Dit doucement Duo.

Avec un clin d'œil, Meiran parti vers les corrals, la main dans celle de Wufei, Duo et Heero les suivants. Trowa et Quatre se dirigèrent vers les caravanes pour récupérer Nataku et Sandrock, promettant de les rejoindre aussitôt après.

* * *

><p>Fidèle à sa parole, Treize avait fait déplacer Reaper vers un autre enclos à la périphérie des principaux. Il avait parlé à quelques vachers qui étaient en stand-by pour venir aider si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Zechs était là aussi, son sac noir contenant un produit calmant voir même euthanasique s'il était utilisé à forte dose... s'il l'utilisait ou non dépendrait de l'issue. Treize avait un revolver, discrètement caché sous sa chemise et dans la ceinture de son pantalon.<p>

A l'intérieur de l'enclos, Reaper regardait avec méfiance les êtres humains qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Il s'ébroua, secoua la tête de temps en temps, ses instincts lui disant que quelque chose se tramait.

Meiran et ses amis arrivèrent, Trowa et Quatre les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard avec Nataku et Sandrock. Treize s'approcha d'eux et l'homme tenta une dernière chance d'essayer de changer l'avis de la jeune femme.

« - Etes-vous sûr de ça ? » Demanda Treize.

« - Oui. » Répondit Meiran.

« - D'accord. Je serais à côté de la barrière ainsi que Zechs. Je vous préviens, si cette bête vous attaque, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. Bien que je connaisse la valeur d'une vie, je ne mettrais pas celle d'un animal avant celle d'une personne, surtout si cet animal essaye de vous nuire. Suis-je clair ? »

« - Parfaitement. Puis-je suggérer que tous les autres restent en arrière à l'écart des barrières, cela pourrait distraire Raven de ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il se concentre uniquement sur moi. » Déclara Meiran.

« - Comme vous voudrez. »

Les autres n'étaient pas du tout heureux de l'idée, mais après y avoir réfléchi, ils convinrent que c'était logique. Jetant un regard autour d'eux, ils trouvèrent un endroit où ils pourraient regarder et venir en aide en quelques secondes si besoin est tout en restant à une distance discrète de façon à ce que Reaper ne les remarque pas. Toujours un peu réticent, les cinq hommes allèrent s'installer près des barrières du petit couloir qui était utilisé pour conduire les animaux à l'enclos.

Zechs se plaça à un endroit où il pourrait escalader la barrière et être dans l'enclos le plus rapidement possible, restant autant que possible hors du champ de vision. Treize le rejoignit, l'arme à la main et prêt à tirer, bien que Treize espérait que ça ne serait pas nécessaire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Meiran s'approcha de la porte de l'enclos. Posant sa main sur le loquet, elle s'arrêta pour calmer son cœur battant. _« Peut-être que ce n'est pas __une si bonne__ idée. » _Pensa-t-elle.

Reaper secoua la tête et gratta le sol. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, le parfum de ses ennemis était dans la brise, mais il était incapable de les localiser visuellement. La porte de l'enclos s'ouvrit et son attention fut vite détournée.

Entendant les sons du cheval qui se déplaçait, l'esprit de Meiran se reprit. Elle redressa les épaules et avec un regard déterminé sur le visage, elle ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux balayèrent la zone jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur le cheval, elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle était à moitié dans l'enclos. Une douce brise caressa sa peau et dirigea son parfum vers les narines frémissantes.

Se rendant compte de l'ouverture de la porte, Reaper porta son attention sur celui qui osait entrer. Une personne de petite taille se glissa à l'intérieur de l'enclos, Reaper renifla. La brise apporta l'odeur de la personne à ses narines dilatées et il renifla l'air. L'odeur était familière, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas senti depuis longtemps. Il renfila à nouveau, un souvenir s'agitant dans le creux de son cerveau.

Regardant attentivement le cheval, Meiran nota qu'il humait l'air et ne put qu'espérer que son parfum réveille des souvenirs. Fermant tranquillement la porte derrière elle, elle fit quelques pas dans l'enclos et s'arrêta. Gardant les yeux en permanence sur le cheval sauvage, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle parla doucement.

« - Salut, Raven. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Les oreilles se pointèrent en avant, la tête noire se secouant jusqu'à ce que les sons atteignent son ouïe sensible. Reaper poussa un grognement de colère.

« - C'est bon, mon garçon, c'est juste moi. Tu te souviens de moi ? Meiran, je t'ai formé, je t'ai appris à être mon cheval de voltige. » Meiran fit d'autres pas en avant.

Reaper secoua la tête et renifla, son sabot frappant le sol.

« - Allons, Raven, tu ne m'as surement pas oublié ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des années. » Meiran avança encore de quelques pas et tendit une main.

Reaper hennit de colère et donna un coup de sabot au sol. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa et il fit claquer ses dents. Meiran s'arrêta mais tint bon. Reaper hennit méchamment de nouveau et donna un autre coup de sabot.

« - Putain ! Je voudrais qu'elle sorte de là, ce cheval va charger dans quelques secondes. » Murmura Duo depuis l'endroit où il regardait.

« - J'espère que votre arme est prête Treize. » Murmura Wufei, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« - Doucement, Raven. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais te ramener à la maison avec moi, prendre soin de toi à nouveau. » Cajola Meiran et elle hésita avant de faire un autre pas en avant.

Reaper était frémissant de rage, il voulait faire payer et aplatir cette personne au sol, sa haine pour l'homme brûlant dans son sang, mais quelque chose le retenait. Au fond de son cerveau, il y avait un souvenir, l'odeur et le bruit de cette personne était relié à un temps passé, quand il était heureux et bien soigné. Il hésita.

« - C'est ça, Raven. Doucement. » Apaisa Meiran alors qu'elle faisait un autre pas en avant.

La guerre intérieure de Reaper continuait et quand l'humain fit un autre pas en avant, la haine l'emporta. Reaper avait appris depuis longtemps que ses dents et ses sabots l'aidaient à alléger un peu le tourment de sa vie. Avec un hennissement de fureur, il se cabra et fendit l'air. Une fois tous ses quatre fers sur le sol, il bondit en avant, les dents à nu et un regard de haine sur le visage.

Meiran pâlit quand le cheval fonça droit sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses pieds étaient enracinés à l'endroit où elle était, son cerveau lui hurlant de s'enfuir. La peur montait dans son ventre ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. « - Raven ! » Cria-t-elle dans une ultime et désespérée tentative pour que le cheval la reconnaisse.

« - Merde ! Il va la piétiner ! » S'écria Zechs. « - Tire sur lui ! »

Treize saisit son pistolet, se positionna et visa avec le canon dans la direction du cheval sauvage, il verrouilla sa cible et appuya sur la gâchette.

Le pistolet resta silencieux.

« - Putain ! » Treize essaya de nouveau avec le même résultat.

« - Tire, Treize ! » Cria Zechs.

« - J'essaye mais l'arme ne se déclenche pas. » Répliqua Treize, frustré par le manque d'aide. Abaissant le pistolet, il le regarda. « - Merde ! J'ai oublié d'enlever la sécurité. » Maudit-il avant de retirer rapidement la sécurité et d'élever le pistolet. Mais c'était trop tard, Reaper avait déjà atteint Meiran.

La bête noire foncé sur l'être humain sans défense, la colère visible sur chaque trait de son corps, les yeux sauvages, les narines dilatés et les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne. Regardant de là où ils étaient, les cinq autres cowboys ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Duo sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre alors qu'il était assailli par des visions de sa propre course avec le démon. Heero avait des pensées similaires, la douleur et le choc qu'il avait subi quand Reaper l'avait attaqué lui revint à l'esprit. Trowa et Quatre étaient tous les deux en état de choc tandis que Wufei avait l'impression que son âme lui était arrachée.

« - Sors de là, Meiran ! » Cria Wufei alors que son corps se jetait dans le combat.

Malgré la peur et l'instinct de fuir qui traversait son corps, Meiran n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester sur ses positions, ses jambes étaient congelées et incapable de bouger sous le choc de la situation. Dans une dernière tentative de se sauver elle-même et son cheval, elle leva de nouveau les yeux et garda une voix aussi calme et ferme qu'elle le pouvait. « - Raven, ne me blesse pas, veux-tu ? » Plaida-t-elle.

Le cheval sauvage était confondu. Habituellement, ses bourreaux couraient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, mais celui-ci, celui-ci était resté sur place. Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de l'humain, les dents claquant dans l'air et sa colère refluant dans sa gorge. L'humain continuait à parler, des mots doux et le ton lui était familier.

Treize avait retiré la sécurité et viser de nouveau, il était prêt à tirer quand Zechs prit la parole. « - Attends une minute, Treize. » Murmura-t-il

Gardant le pistolet braqué sur le cheval, Treize leva les yeux de sa cible et les cligna. Reaper s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de la femme et semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. Oh, il piaffait encore le sol avec ses sabots, mais il n'avait pas encore touché la femme.

Trowa avait empoigné Wufei alors que l'homme se précipitait vers l'enclos et sa petite-amie. « - Attends, Wufei. Quelque chose se passe. »

Wufei cessa de se débattre et les quatre autres tournèrent les yeux vers l'enclos.

Portant soigneusement une main à sa poche, Meiran sortit un morceau de pomme et le posa à plat sur sa paume. « - Tiens, Raven. C'est une pomme, tu aimes les pommes, tu te souviens ? »

Le cheval arrêta tout mouvement pendant un moment, regardant l'humain devant lui. Il y avait cette odeur de nouveau, lui chatouillant les narines et taquinant son esprit. Un autre parfum se mélangea alors que l'humain continuait de parler et tenait quelque chose.

Les souvenirs qui avaient été enfermés dans son esprit éclatèrent tout à coup. Pommes. Il se souvenait d'elles, elles avaient un goût sucré. Cette voix, ce parfum. Reaper tendit prudemment son nez vers l'avant et respira profondément. Son esprit était inondé de souvenirs de jours meilleurs. Cet être humain, elle avait été avec lui depuis qu'il était un poulain, elle parlait toujours doucement, prenait soin de lui, le brossait, le nourrissait, le montait et lui donnait ces pommes. Elle n'avait jamais été cruelle ou lui faisait du mal et puis un jour, elle avait été blessée et sa vie avait basculé.

« - C'est ça, Raven. » Apaisa Meiran, son courage lui revenant, ses yeux observant le langage corporel du cheval devant elle. Elle n'était pas à cent pour cent sûre, mais elle était assez confiante que Raven commençait à se souvenir d'elle. Déglutissant, elle tendit la main en avant jusqu'à ce que le morceau de pomme soit directement en face du nez de Raven. « - Prends-le, Raven, il y en aura beaucoup plus si tu en veux. » Cajola Meiran.

Reaper avait l'air méfiant, mais les souvenirs étaient trop forts. Son museau se tendit légèrement en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent la tranche de pomme, croquant dedans et savourant le goût.

« - Bon garçon, c'est mon garçon. » Poursuivit Meiran et lentement elle rétracta sa main vers sa poche et sortir un autre morceau de pomme. Elle l'offrit de nouveau à Reaper, mais cette fois, elle s'approcha un peu plus près. Alors que le cheval noir prenait le morceau, elle tendit lentement son autre main et la fit courir doucement le long de son cou. Un troisième morceau de pomme fut offert et la main de Meiran se posa sur les oreilles de Raven pour les gratter doucement derrière.

« - Tu aimais bien que je te gratte derrière les oreilles. » Dit-elle au cheval.

Les effleurements, la douce voix et les pommes convainquirent Reaper que cet humain était sa maitresse, celle qu'il avait servi avec bonheur et tout à coup perdu. Il émit un faible grognement par les narines, baissa la tête et frotta son museau contre Meiran.

« - Oh, Raven. » S'écria Meiran et passant ses bras autour du cou du cheval, sanglotant des larmes de joie dans sa crinière alors qu'elle l'étreignait. Raven se tenait tout simplement là et souffla doucement par le nez.

Le reste du groupe observa dans un silence stupéfait alors que le cheval sauvage soi-disant fou changeait sous leurs yeux.

« - Putain, je n'y crois pas. » Déclara Duo, résumant tout avec ces quelques mots.

* * *

><p>Après que Meiran ait réussit à dompter Reaper, Treize et Zechs furent très désireux de parler avec la femme, Treize honora sa promesse de permettre à la jeune femme de récupérer le cheval. Il refusa tout paiement pour Reaper, déclarant que Meiran avait risqué sa vie pour sauver le cheval sauvage et vu les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait perdu son cheval, elle avait déjà bien assez payé.<p>

Meiran accompagna Treize jusqu'à son bureau pour rédiger les documents nécessaires avant qu'elle retourne dans l'enclos pour renouer avec son cheval et rattraper le temps perdu. Le reste des autres hommes n'avaient pas le choix sauf attendre plus tard pour parler avec la femme alors que le rodéo reprenait et qu'ils devaient y aller.

Le commentateur accueillit tout le monde et s'excusa pour la pause forcée. Avant de continuer avec le reste de l'épreuve de la montée à cru, il réclama le silence car il avait une annonce à faire. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et Duo se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans l'arène et l'attention de tous fut porté sur eux.

Le commentateur fut un bref discours sur les exploits d'Heero et Trowa pour leur vivacité d'esprit et avoir ouvert la porte de l'enclos. Wufei fut également félicité pour ses actions en aidant Quatre et Duo à échapper au cheval sauvage. Quatre devint tout rouge alors qu'on lui faisait des louanges pour avoir attrapé Duo et conduit en sécurité.

Duo fut le dernier.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, comme vous le voyez, notre courageux cowboy, Duo Maxwell est encore debout après ce passage courageux et près pour la suite. Nous avons reçu l'assurance qu'il est tout à fait apte à continuer le rodéo et nous allons le voir en action à nouveau dans peu de temps pour les deux dernières épreuves. S'il vous plait, montrez-lui votre approbation et votre soutien en lui donnant une salve d'applaudissements ! »

La foule fut en délire, acclamant, hurlant, sifflant et applaudissant à tout va un Duo rougissant. Il ôta son chapeau et s'inclina devant la foule, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« - Maintenant, avant de continuer, il y a une dernière chose dont nous avons besoin de dire. »

Duo se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être, ne l'avaient-ils pas déjà assez embarrassé ?

« - Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de donner le score pour le tour de Duo Maxwell ! »

_« Oh, merde ! »_ Dans l'excitation, Duo avait complètement oublié son score.

« - Duo Maxwell a tenu le décompte complets, Mesdames et Messieurs, ce qui fait de lui la deuxième personne à avoir réussi à monter Reaper pour le temps plein. Les juges ont noté son passage et je suis heureux d'annoncer que Duo Maxwell réalise un score de 96 ! »

« - Quoi ! » S'écria Duo.

« - Quatre-vingt-seize, Duo ! Tu as fait un score de quatre-vingt-seize ! » Acclama Heero, son visage s'éclairant alors qu'il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« - Putain de merde ! Impossible ! » Duo ne pouvait pas le croire.

« - C'est le plus haut score jamais obtenu pour une montée à cru, non seulement Duo reste en course, survit à l'épreuve, mais il obtient un score qui le propulse en tête ! Quel cowboy ! » Continua le commentateur, mais les cris couvrirent bientôt son micro.

La foule applaudissait et montrait son approbation, Duo était toujours incapable de croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

« - Maintenant, place au reste du rodéo ! »

Les hommes prirent place dans l'arène, Duo et Heero escaladèrent la barrière pour retourner vers les box.

« - Quatre-vingt-seize, merde ! » S'écria de nouveau Duo, toujours incapable d'y croire.

« - C'est fantastique, Duo. Je suis sûr que ce score te met en tête pour le titre. » Dit Heero en souriant à son petit-ami.

« - Ce n'est pas encore fini, Heero. » Répondit Duo, peinant à contenir son enthousiasme. « - Mais c'est sûr que ça va être serré. »

« - Ouais, ça le sera. Allez, je pense que nous devrions retourner à la caravane et préparer Scythe et Wing, les échauffer et les tenir prêt pour le reste. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te féliciter encore une fois, un peu plus personnellement cette fois. » Ajouta Heero d'un ton rauque qui fit frissonner Duo des pieds à la tête.

« - Je te suis, Heero. »

Le couple se dirigea vers la caravane et leurs chevaux.

* * *

><p>Duo siffla alors qu'il serrait la sangle de la selle de l'appaloosa. « - Tu dois être très vigilant là-bas, Scythe. Ces deux évènements sont très importants et nous devons donner tout ce que nous avons si nous voulons réussir. »<p>

Scythe n'écoutait que d'une oreille, une partie de son esprit était tournée vers son maître, l'autre moitié sur ce qu'il savait qui allait venir.

De l'autre côté de la caravane, Heero préparait Wing et avait la même conversation.

« - Ces deux derniers évènements sont très importants, Wing. Nous devons être en tête si nous voulons avoir une chance de gagner le titre. »

Wing souffla doucement par les narines et frotta son museau contre la poitrine de son maître. Son ouïe fine saisit des tons similaires de la part de l'autre cowboy qui parlait à ce monstre à pois.

Wing était un cheval intelligent, de même que Scythe et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils seraient bientôt en concurrence dans les mêmes épreuves. Aucun des étalons ne comptaient à ce que leurs maîtres perdent.

« - Prêt ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il faisait le tour de la caravane avec Wing.

« - Ouais. » Répondit Duo alors qu'il sortait Scythe de la cour.

Les deux cowboys montèrent en selle et vérifièrent qu'ils avaient tous leurs matériels avec eux.

« - Il y a un espace ouvert là-bas qui devrait faire l'affaire pour les échauffer. » Dit Heero en désignant une zone plate pas loin de la caravane.

« - Ca me va. » Déclara Duo en s'installant mieux sur sa selle, ses côtes et son épaule l'élançant un peu. Ignorant l'inconfort, Duo fit avancer Scythe et l'appaloosa se mit à trotter vers l'endroit vide.

Ayant fait trotter leurs chevaux pendant quelques minutes pour assouplir les muscles, les cowboys décidèrent qu'il était temps de passer à un travail plus dur. Duo saisit son lasso et positionna Scythe. Il fit arrêter l'appaloosa et fit tournoyer le lasso au-dessus de lui. Scythe tremblait sous lui, attendant le signal pour y aller. Duo se pencha en avant et appuya ses jambes contre les flancs de l'étalon. « - Allez, Scythe. » Cria-t-il et l'appaloosa se lança au galop.

La corde tournoya avant que Duo la lance dans le vide, le nœud coulant tombant au sol avant que Duo se penche pour mettre un pied à terre. Scythe freina de tous ses fers dès qu'il sentit le poids de Duo se déplacer.

Duo ne prit pas la peine de descendre, il donna quelques tapes à l'étalon en le félicitant avant de remonter le lasso.

« - Pas mal. » Dit Heero quand Duo revint vers lui. « - Maintenant, laisse un expert te montrer comment on fait. »

« - Expert ? » Renifla Duo.

Heero sourit simplement.

Scythe leva le nez en l'air alors qu'il passait devant le Paint Horse et Wing donna un coup de queue qui atteignit Scythe sur le museau. Avant que Scythe ait pu exercer des représailles, Duo l'avait éloigné pour pouvoir regarder sur le côté.

Heero déroula son lasso et commença à le balancer en l'air, Wing tremblait sous lui alors qu'il attendait le signal pour qu'il bondisse en avant.

« - Allez. » Cria Heero en enfonçant ses talons dans les flancs de Wing, le Paint s'élançant en avant alors qu'Heero se mettait à faire tournoyer le lasso.

Au moment où il toucha le sol, Wing s'assit presque sur ses hanches alors qu'il freinait.

« - Bon garçon. » Félicita Heero alors qu'il remontait son lasso et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Duo regardait et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« - La théâtralité est peut-être bien ici, mais rappelle-toi que tu dois mettre ce lasso autour du cou du veau. » Ricana Duo.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Répliqua Heero. « - J'aurais attrapé et encordé ce veau avant qu'il ait compris ce qui lui arrivait. »

« - Confiant, hein ? » Duo haussa un sourcil.

« - J'ai un titre à gagner. »

« - Dommage qu'il a été gagné alors. »

« - Vraiment ? Par qui ? »

« - Tu as devant toi le nouveau cowboy de l'année. » Déclara Duo avec un sourire.

Heero renifla. « - Tu rêves, mon pote. »

Les sons du commentateur se fient entendre et alertèrent les deux hommes que les épreuves commenceraient dans cinq minutes.

« - Vaudrait mieux y aller. » Déclara Heero en commençant à guider Wing.

« - Je suppose que tu as raison. » Répondit Duo avec une voix trainante.

Heero secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

* * *

><p>Wufei profita de quelques minutes de répit pour que les vachers installent tout pour les autres épreuves et déplacent les veaux pour aller rendre une visite à l'enclos où se trouvait Meiran. Attachant Nataku à proximité, il se dirigea rapidement vers le corral.<p>

Approchant, il pouvait entendre de faibles sons provenir de l'intérieur et il avança prudemment pour regarder à travers les barrières.

A l'intérieur du corral, Meiran était avec Reaper, le cheval noir portait un licol et était calmement attaché à la clôture alors que Meiran faisait courir une brosse sur sa peau noire. Wufei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pensant que sa vision lui jouait des tours.

Alors qu'elle le brossait, Meiran parlait calmement au cheval et Wufei ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en entendant une partie de la conversation.

« - Tu es un bon garçon, Raven. Je vais bientôt te débarrasser de tous ces nœuds et enlever les débris de ta crinière. Ça fait du bien d'être brossé de nouveau, hein ? »

Raven émit un doux grognement par les narines. Meiran le caressa et lui donna une autre tranche de pomme et le cheval noir se frotta contre la paume de sa main alors qu'il prenait la tranche.

Souriant à lui-même, Wufei marcha tranquillement vers le bord de la barrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour que Meiran soit en mesure de l'entendre. « - Meiran ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, gardant une voix calme et douce.

Les oreilles de Raven se couchèrent quand il entendit la voix du cowboy, mais ne bougea pas.

« - Je vais bien, Wufei, je renoue juste avec Raven. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas lui dire bonjour, je suis sûr qu'il ne te blessera pas. »

Wufei ne savait pas trop à ce sujet. « - Je ne sais pas. » Commença-t-il.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais. » Rigola Meiran. « - Ecoute, reste de l'autre côté de la barrière mais rapproche-toi pour qu'il puisse te voir et te sentir. Il ne fera rien. »

Ayant encore des doutes, Wufei s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur le cheval sauvage et ne se fiant pas à l'animal. Raven regarda également Wufei, sa méfiance toujours présente, mais tolérant la présence du cowboy seulement parce que sa maitresse semblait être amie avec le cowboy.

Enfin, Wufei fut debout directement en face de Raven. D'accord, c'était de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais c'était suffisamment proche pour lui pour le moment. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre avec méfiance.

« - Raven, voici Wufei, mon petit-ami, alors tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec lui, car je ne compte pas renoncer à lui avant longtemps. » Dit Meiran au cheval. « - Tu peux le caresser à travers la barrière Wufei. Je te promets qu'il ne te mordra pas. »

Toujours douteux, mais réconforté par les mots de sa petite-amie, Wufei leva lentement la main puis hésita.

« - Ecoute, vous deux vous allez devoir apprendre à vous entendre et me partager. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à l'un de vous, alors vous feriez mieux de vous habituer tous les deux à l'idée. » Dit Meiran d'une voix ferme.

Avec un soupir, Wufei passa la main à travers la barrière et la dirigea vers le cheval noir. Avec une main tremblante, il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha en avant pour la poser sur le visage noir. Raven faisait la guerre avec son agitation, son instinct intérieur lui disant de mordre cette main, mais la voix douce de sa maitresse insistant pour qu'il soit gentil. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa maitresse sur le cowboy alors il savait que l'humain avait été lié à elle en quelque sorte.

Il détendit et permit à la main de le toucher.

Wufei poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa main restait attachée à son poignet.

« - Tu vois, je te l'ai dit, il sera gentil avec toi. » Sourit Meiran. « - Je suis heureuse que vous allez être amis, d'autant plus qu'il va falloir que tu le transportes à la maison pour moi. »

« - Je quoi ? »

« - Je dois le ramener à la maison, Wufei. Tu as de la place pour un deuxième cheval dans ta caravane et tu dois me déposer de toute façon, quel est le problème ? » Meiran lui fit un regard de chiot et un sourire chaleureux.

« - Très bien. »

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	38. Chapitre 38

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre**** 38**

**By ShenLong1**

_[She knows his love's in Tulsa  
>And she knows he's gonna go<br>Well, it ain't no woman flesh and blood  
>It's that damned old Rodeo<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

* * *

><p>Au moment où les deux hommes atteignirent l'arène principale, les veaux attendaient dans les box et les autres cowboys patientaient dans la zone des box alors que l'épreuve du lasso allait commencer. Heero avait tiré la troisième place et il s'approcha donc des box, Duo le suivant.<p>

Le premier cowboy était déjà en position, le lasso prêt alors qu'il plaçait son cheval. Le veau jaillit dans l'arène, le cowboy et le cheval sur ses talons.

« - Bonne chance, Heero. » Dit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Merci. »

« - Tu vas être tout simplement génial. »

« - J'espère, il faut bien que tu aies un temps à battre. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire narquois.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Ca n'a pas d'importance le temps que tu fais, je le battrais et sois-en certain. » Répondit-il avec insolence.

Heero secoua la tête. « - Nous allons voir. » Prenant les rênes de Wing, il guida son cheval vers le box pour attendre son tour.

« - Tu es à côté, Heero. » Lui indiqua un vacher qui se trouvait près de l'entrée de l'arène. Heero hocha la tête et regarda le cowboy devant lui se lançait à la poursuite du veau.

Une fois que le cowboy eut terminé et quitté l'arène, Heero prit place dans le box de départ. De l'autre côté, Wufei était installé sur Nataku, le visage sombre. Heero se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec le cavalier. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'autre homme alors il fit le vide dans son esprit en se faisant la note de demander à Wufei plus tard.

Un veau fut guidé vers les box où un autre vacher l'inspecta, vérifiant que la fine corde qui l'attacherait à barrière était bien en place autour de son cou. Satisfait que tout allait bien, le veau fut admis dans le box voisin.

Wing était parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'arène et attendant que le veau sorte et que son maître lui donne l'ordre de courir après lui. Ses oreilles étaient redressées, les muscles tendus et prêt à bondir.

Heero déroula sa corde Piggin de son pommeau et la porta à sa bouche. Le lasso était à côté et il le laissa tomber au sol et le remonta lentement dans sa main, mais laissant l'extrémité du nœud coulissant dans le vide. Il le fit tournoyer expérimentalement et se prépara.

Tout était prêt, Heero donna le feu vert au vacher et le veau fut lâché, l'animal courant droit devant lui pour la liberté. La fine corde atteignit ses limites et craqua, Wing et Heero attendirent que la corde soit tombée avant que Wing bondisse en avant.

Les hanches noires et blanches creusèrent profondément le sol alors qu'il propulsait son corps en avant en direction du veau. En trois enjambées, Wing était au grand galop et se rapprocher de l'animal. Près des box, Duo regardait, son cœur s'emballant alors que l'adrénaline commençait à se déverser dans son sang.

Heero fit tournoyer le lasso au-dessus de lui alors que son corps bougeait en harmonie avec la foulée rapide de Wing. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le veau. La corde fusa dans les airs et atterri parfaitement autour du cou de l'animal. Dès que le lasso eut quitté sa main, Heero faisait glisser son corps de la selle, ses pieds touchant le sol et une main sur la corde qui reliait le veau au pommeau.

Sentant le poids de son maître quitter son dos, Wing se mit à freiner, ses sabots creusant profondément le sol alors qu'il baissait la tête pour stopper son galop et s'arrêter. La corde se tendit et Wing commença à reculer très lentement, gardant le lasso tendu et serré.

Heero sprinta le long de la corde, faisant confiance à Wing pour maintenir la pression. Atteignant le veau, il attrapa l'animal et le fit habilement basculer sur le côté. La corde Piggin fut retirée de sa bouche, trois pattes furent saisies et la main vola dans les airs alors que le cowboy enroulait la corde autour des pattes. Lâchant le veau, Heero leva les mains en l'air et la foule fut en délire.

Le juge vérifia le veau et les liens d'Heero, levant son drapeau pour indiquer que c'était bon.

« - Fantastique, mesdames et messieurs ! Heero Yuy réalise un temps de huit secondes pour le lasso et ce score le met en tête de cette épreuve pour le moment. Je suis sûr que les autres cowboys auront tous quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ! »

Heero sourit et salua la foule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Wing où le cheval continuait de reculer de temps en temps pour garder la corde tendue. « - Doucement, mon garçon. Tu peux lâcher maintenant. » Dit Heero au cheval alors qu'il posait une main sur le cou noir et blanc.

Wing donna un grognement doux et s'avança, donnant du mou à la corde et permettant aux vachers de libérer le veau. Une fois qu'il fut libre, le veau se leva, se secoua et avec un soufflet fort, il sortit de l'arène pour rejoindre ses compagnons dans les corrals.

Un vacher s'approcha et tendit à Heero son lasso et sa corde Piggin, Heero remercia l'homme et enroula rapidement ses cordes autour de son pommeau. Saisissant le pommeau, il mit le pied à l'étrier et monta en selle. Reprenant les rênes, il poussa Wing en avant et le Paint se retourna et se dirigea au petit trot vers la sortie.

Duo attendait juste de l'autre côté, un regard excité sur le visage. Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« - Excellent travail, Heero. » Félicita Duo alors que son petit-ami sortait.

« - Merci. Wing était vraiment très bien. » Dit Heero en tapotant son cheval.

« - Ouais, c'est un putain de bon cow-pony et je serais vraiment ravi qu'il transmette quelques-uns de ses gênes aux juments que nous achèterons pour le ranch. »

Wing accepta les louanges et les tapes, levant le nez en l'air en direction du monstre tacheté. Scythe n'était pas du tout heureux et lança un regard mauvais au pot de peinture. Ça serait bientôt son tour et quand ça le serait, il montrerait à ce faux poney à quel point il était le maître. Il donnerait une bonne leçon à ce poney noir et blanc.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs autres cowboys passèrent et tous réussirent l'épreuve bien qu'aucun d'eux ne réussirent à battre le temps d'Heero.<p>

« - Sois prudent là-bas. » Dit doucement Heero alors que Duo vérifiait son lasso et sa corde Piggin.

« - Je le serais. » Fit Duo avec un doux sourire. « - Mais je te préviens, ton temps est sur le point d'être battu. »

« - Vraiment ? » Heero haussa un sourcil.

« - Assieds-toi et regarde. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire espiègle.

Heero renifla.

« - Je dois y aller. » Déclara Duo et avec un hochement de tête pour Heero, il guida Scythe en direction des box.

Heero guida Wing près des barrières de l'arène et à côté de Duo. « - Je vais regarder. Bonne chance. »

« - Merci. » Répondit Duo, son esprit se concentrant déjà sur la tâche à accomplir.

Le vacher hocha la tête en direction de Duo alors que le cowboy précédent montait sur son cheval et quittait l'arène.

Donnant un petit coup dans les flancs de Scythe, il exhorta l'appaloosa à avancer. Scythe obéit, redressant ses oreilles et caracolant en avant, il donna un coup de sabot au sol dans le même temps et envoya de la saleté en direction de Wing. Le Paint renifla et secoua la tête alors que la poussière et la saleté l'atteignait au museau. Il lança un regard haineux à la queue en train de disparaitre.

Le veau fut inséré dans un box où un vacher mit une fine corde lâche autour du son cou. Une fois que le veau fut prêt, Duo guida Scythe dans le box voisin et détacha sa corde Piggin. Il la porta à sa bouche et déroula son lasso et donna quelques oscillations. Scythe était sur le qui-vive, les oreilles dressées et ses yeux noirs posaient sur l'endroit où il savait que le veau surgirait.

Quatre se trouvait à l'opposé, prêt à aider si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, Sandrock regardant calmement en direction où le veau surgirait. Quatre lança un coup d'œil rapide à Duo et ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Avec le lasso virevoltant dans sa main, Duo donna le feu vert au vacher qui libéra le veau.

L'animal brun jaillit du box et fila à travers l'arène, la fine corde autour de son cou se décrochant. Une fois qu'elle fut au sol, Duo enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de Scythe qui bondit en avant. Duo fit tournoyer le lasso au-dessus de lui et le lança vers le veau.

Au moment où il atterrit autour du veau, Duo sortit ses pieds des étriers et sauta de la selle. Son épaule et ses côtes protestèrent un peu et Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Son corps était sur pilotage automatique, déjà en mouvement alors que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, une main sur la corde et les yeux fixés sur le veau.

Scythe mit tout son poids en arrière alors que son maître descendait, ses sabots avant s'enfonçant dans la terre alors que ses pattes arrières glissaient sur la terre et qu'il se stoppait. Il commença aussitôt à reculer, tirant sur la corde jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le poids du veau faire résistance et maintenant la pression afin que Duo puisse faire sa part de travail.

Courant le long de la corde, Duo ignora la douleur dans ses côtes et son épaule, forçant son corps à coopérer avec son esprit. Il atteignit le veau et saisit habilement son cou et son flanc pour le basculer sur le côté et saisir trois de ses pattes. La chaîne Piggin fut déployée et la main de Duo s'activa rapidement alors qu'il l'enroulait autour des pattes du veau. Une fois lié, Duo lâcha le veau et se leva, levant les mains en l'air pour que le temps s'arrête.

Le juge s'approcha et vérifia le veau et la corde, levant son drapeau pour indiquer que tout était bon.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, c'était un bon passage pour Duo Maxwell, mais a-t-il fait un bon temps ? »

« - Putain, j'espère. » Murmura Duo et il grimaça un peu quand il leva la main pour saluer la foule. Approchant de Scythe, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et laisser la douleur dans son épaule se calmer un peu.

« - C'est un temps de sept secondes et demie pour Duo Maxwell, les gars ! »

La foule fut en délire, acclamant et applaudissant le cowboy.

« - Cet effort place Duo en première place pour l'épreuve du lasso pour le moment. Heero Yuy doit avoir chaud, il se place une demi-seconde derrière et un autre cowboy peut toujours battre ses huit secondes, la concurrence n'est pas finie. »

« - Eh bien merde. » Ricana Duo et se sentant un peu mieux, il réussit à se remettre en selle. Il salua de nouveau la foule et fit avancer Scythe pour relâcher la pression sur le lasso de sorte que le vacher puisse libérer le veau. « - Merci. » Dit-il alors que son lasso et sa corde Piggin lui furent rendus.

« - Bravo, Duo. » Fit Quatre alors qu'il s'approchait de Duo qui était en train d'enrouler ses cordes autour de son pommeau. « - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Merci Quatre et oui, je vais très bien. » Répondit Duo.

Quatre n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu, mais il laissa glisser.

« - Vaut mieux sortir de là. » Murmura Duo et il guida Scythe vers la porte de sortie de l'arène où il savait que Heero l'attendait.

Sortant de l'arène, Duo localisa Heero installait sur Wing, un large sourire sur son visage. Il guida Scythe vers son petit-ami, un sourire apparaissant sur son propre visage.

« - C'était tout simplement fantastique, Duo. » Déclara Heero alors que le jeune homme s'approchait. « - Je ne pensais pas que quiconque arrivera à battre mon temps, mais encore une fois, tu as prouvé que j'avais tort. » Il n'y avait aucune malice dans les mots d'Heero, juste la reconnaissance d'un cowboy envers un autre pour un travail bien fait.

« - Merci. Je ne pensais pas réussir à battre ton temps non plus, même si je savais que je pouvais m'en approcher. Je devine que la chance était de mon côté cette fois. »

« - Comment vont ton épaule et tes côtes ? » Demanda Heero, une touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« - Un peu douloureux, mais elles vont très bien. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

« - Tu promets de me faire savoir si elles commencent à être trop douloureuses, je pourrais toujours les re-bander, mais je pense qu'une autre dose de médicament contre la douleur ne serait pas une bonne idée pour le moment. »

« - Merci pour l'offre, je te le ferais savoir si elles ont besoin d'attention, mais pour l'instant, je crois que je vais tout simplement me détendre et me reposer un peu. »

« - C'est une bonne idée. Veux-tu rester sur le côté et regarder le reste de l'épreuve de là ? »

« - J'adorerais. »

Les huit derniers cowboys passèrent et, bien que chacun put attraper son veau, aucun ne battit le temps de Duo... ou celui de Heero. Duo était le vainqueur de l'épreuve du lasso avec Heero le talonnant d'une demi-seconde.

Une fois l'épreuve terminée, la maitrise du veau commencerait sous peu. Il fallait un peu de temps au vacher pour tout mettre en place et transporter des veaux frais pour l'épreuve, alors pendant ce temps les cowgirls avaient fait leur entrée dans l'arène pour divertir les foules et les cowboys purent prendre un peu de repos et discuter de comment ils pensaient que les classements étaient pour le titre.

La discussion était animée, reconnaissant qu'Heero et Duo étaient probablement en têtes après leurs succès jusqu'à présent, mais seulement l'un d'eux gagnerait et de combien de point, c'était quelque chose sur laquelle tout le monde spéculait. Heero était à peu près certain que Duo était en tête, le score qu'il avait obtenu pour être resté sur Reaper avait dû faire grimper le nombre total de ses points. Duo se doutait qu'il avait pu bien grimper grâce à sa chevauchée sur Reaper, mais il n'était pas sûr si cela suffisait pour qu'il prenne la tête du classement. Heero avait été très bon dans l'ensemble de ses épreuves et il savait que l'autre cowboy avait également de bonnes chances de gagner.

« - Ca va certainement être l'un de vous deux. » Dit Quatre alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'épaule de Sandrock, un soda à la main pour prendre le temps de se remettre des évènements.

« - La question est, lequel ? » Poursuivit Trowa.

« - Vous savez, ça serait bien si nous pouvions avoir tous les deux le titre. » Déclara Duo avant de prendre une gorgée de soda.

A côté de Duo, Heero se tenait avec une bouteille d'eau à la main et un regard pensif sur le visage. « - Si cela arrive, ils nous feront peut-être concourir tous les deux dans une ultime épreuve pour nous départager. » Dit-il.

« - Hein ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas partager le titre ? » Répondit Duo. « - Si cela arrive, qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoiraient comme épreuve ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne permettent pas une égalité, je pense que ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Quant à ce qu'ils feraient comme épreuve, peut-être une autre chevauchée de taureau ou l'épreuve du lasso ou quelque chose. »

Duo frémit à la pensée de devoir remonter sur un taureau ou un cheval sauvage et répéter une de ses activités ne ferait pas bon ménage avec son corps endolori. Il allait déjà avoir du mal à faire la dernière épreuve dans son état, sans avoir besoin qu'une autre épreuve soit ajoutée. « - Tu sais quoi ? Je ne m'inquiète pas si le titre se termine par un match nul, du moment que c'est Heero ou moi qui gagnons, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. S'ils refusent l'égalité, alors je serais heureux de déclarer forfait et laissa Heero prendre le titre. À la fin de la journée, nous aurons quand même tous les deux l'argent pour le ranch et ça n'a pas d'importance de qui gagne, du moment que c'est Heero ou moi. »

Heero sourit. « - Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Tant que l'un de nous obtient le titre et l'argent, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Je serais également heureux de déclarer forfait et te laisser prendre le titre si nous faisons match nul, Duo. »

« - Je vous suggère d'attendre et voir ce que les scores donneront après l'épreuve de maîtrise. Ce titre est toujours en jeu et si aucun de vous obtient un bon score, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vous arracher le titre de peu. » Déclara Wufei.

« - Tu as raison. Il ne faut jamais compter les poussins avant qu'ils aient éclos. » Récita Quatre.

« - Je vais y aller et donner le meilleur de moi. » Déclara Duo. « - Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« - Amen à ça. » Dit Heero puis il porta son attention vers Wufei qui avait un air renfrogné sur le visage. « - Y'a-t-il quelque chose de mal, Wufei ? »

Immédiatement, les trois hommes portèrent leur attention sur le chinois et remarqua l'air sombre inscrit sur ses traits.

« - Est-ce que ça va, Wufei ? » Demanda Duo. « - Meiran va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Meiran va bien. » Grogna Wufei, se renfrognant un peu plus.

« - Vous deux, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. »

« - Quelque chose te tracasse, tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Quatre d'une voix neutre.

Avec un soupir, Wufei céda. « - C'est ce démon noir. » Commença-t-il.

« - Reaper ? » Duo frissonna. « - Il ne lui a pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non, non, rien de tel. » S'empressa de dire Wufei. « - Bien au contraire, en fait. Elle est dans le corral avec lui depuis qu'elle a terminé de signer la paperasse de Treize. Ils s'entendent vraiment très bien. Vous savez, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit le même cheval. Elle m'a même fait caresser cette fichue bête. »

« - Vraiment ? » Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent. « - Et tu as encore tous tes doigts et la main ? »

Wufei renifla. « - Bien sûr, même si je reconnais que j'ai eu un peu peur de les perdre. »

« - Merde ! J'aurais été plus qu'inquiet. » Déclara Duo. « - Tu es un brave homme comparé à moi, Wufei. J'ai assez vu ce diable noir pour plusieurs vies. »

« - Est-ce pour cela que tu n'es pas heureux, parce que Meiran t'a fait caresser Reaper ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Pas tout à fait. » Wufei prit une profonde inspiration. « - Elle veut que je le transporte chez elle dans ma caravane avec Nataku. »

Les quatre autres se turent, se regardant nerveusement l'un et l'autre avant de se focaliser sur Wufei.

« - Tu as accepté ? » Réussit à murmurer Heero.

Wufei hocha la tête. « - Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« - Eh bien, Wufei, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est bonne chance et ravi de t'avoir connu. » Ricana Duo.

« - Merci, merci beaucoup, Maxwell. La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'être sauvé, ne compte pas sur moi. » Répliqua Wufei.

Toujours souriant, Duo parla de nouveau. « - Tout ira bien, Wufei. Meiran sait évidemment ce qu'elle fait, si cette démonstration dans le corral est quelque chose de permanent et d'après ce que tu nous as dit au sujet d'eux, je dirais que ça ira bien. »

« - Je l'espère. » Murmura Wufei.

« - Alors, une idée d'où tu veux être incinéré ou enterré ? Un type particulier de fleurs pour les funérailles ? »

« - Maxwell ! »

Duo se mit à rire et commença à courir alors que Wufei le pourchassait.

* * *

><p>« - Comment vont tes côtes et ton épaule maintenant ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côté près de l'arène. L'épreuve de maitrise commencerait dans quelques minutes et Duo était le cinquième concurrent, Heero le septième.<p>

« - Toujours un peu douloureux, mais rien que je ne puisse pas gérer. » Répondit Duo.

« - Essaye de ne pas te blesser là-bas, si tu trouves que c'est trop pour toi, abandonne l'épreuve, se blesser à nouveau n'en vaut pas la peine, Duo. » Heero savait que c'était inutile de demander à Duo de renoncer à l'épreuve, Duo était un cowboy tout comme lui et un cowboy se devait de serrer les dents et s'atteler à la tâche.

« - Je vais survivre, Heero. » Fit Duo avec un sourire. « - Une fois que l'épreuve sera terminée, j'aurais toute une saison complète pour me reposer et récupérer. »

« - Et je serais là pour m'assurer que tu te reposes vraiment et que tu récupères. Je te promets de prendre soin de toi. » Les yeux bleus s'adoucirent pendant qu'ils regardaient l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

« - Je pense que je pourrais être convaincu si tu joues les infirmières pour moi. » Une lueur apparut dans le regard de Duo. « - Est-ce que les soins s'étendent au bouche à bouche si j'en ai besoin ? »

« - Je pense d'ailleurs que j'ai une technique excellente pour ça. » Taquina Heero.

« - Je serais plus qu'intéressé de découvrir cela dans un lit. »

« - Je pense que cela pourrait s'arranger. » Dit Heero d'une voix faible et rauque, envoyant des frissons à Duo.

« - Attends un peu que nous rentrions à la maison, je vais te montrer des choses que tu n'as jamais rêvés, si tu veux ? »

« - Je vais tenir jusque-là. »

« - Oh mon dieu, Heero. Que fais-tu de moi ? » Gémit Duo alors qu'il se sentait devenir à l'étroit dans son jean.

« - Je n'ai rien fait... pas encore. » Heero sourit d'un air méchant.

« - Je pense que nous devrions arrêter maintenant où je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. »

Scythe et Wing se tenaient derrières leurs maîtres, les deux chevaux sachant qu'ils seraient de nouveau en concurrence très bientôt. Wing était légèrement assoupi, Scythe avait les yeux à demi-fermés mais était bien éveillé. Une mouche se posa sur son flanc et Scythe remua ses muscles pour la faire partir. Elle ne bougea pas. L'insecte commença à piquer et Scythe fouetta sa queue sur la mouche importune, quelques-uns de ses crins que la queue toucha Wing au passage. Le Paint sursauta à la sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'appaloosa, mais le fichu poney se tenait complètement immobile, les yeux mi-clos et l'air complètement innocent.

Wing savait que monstre tacheté avait réussi à le réveiller en quelque sorte, mais comment, c'était un mystère pour lui. Avec un léger grognement, il mit une patte en arrière et referma partiellement ses yeux.

Scythe ricana intérieurement.

* * *

><p>Le commentateur alluma son micro et annonça le lancement de l'épreuve de maitrise, faisant son speech habituel sur l'évènement et sur ce que les cowboys devaient faire si par hasard, quelqu'un dans la foule n'était pas au courant des règles.<p>

« - Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'approcher. » Dit Duo avec un sourire en se tournant vers son cheval.

Heero passa les rênes sur le cou de Wing et posa un pied dans l'étrier, il saisit le pommeau et se hissa sur la selle. « - Prêt ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Autant que je puisse l'être. » Répondit Duo.

Ils chevauchèrent côte à côté vers l'arène et attendirent à proximité où ils pouvaient voir les bœufs êtres placés dans les box et les cowboys se préparaient.

Le premier cowboy prit place dans un box, son cheval s'agitant d'excitation. Faisant signe au vacher, le bœuf fut lâché et le cowboy se lança à sa poursuite.

Duo sentit l'adrénaline commencer à déferler dans ses veines, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses yeux brillèrent. Sous lui, il pouvait sentir Scythe tremblait alors qu'il regardait l'action se déroulant dans l'arène. Bientôt, ça serait à leur tour et Duo était déterminé à obtenir un aussi bon score que possible.

De même, Heero était assit sur sa selle et regardait, sa propre excitation se réveillant alors qu'il pensait à son prochain match entre lui et la bête. Ça ne serait pas facile d'obtenir un bon score, cette épreuve n'était pas l'une de celle où il excellait. Tant de choses pouvaient se produire et faire que cela se termine par un faible score. Le bœuf pouvait changer de cap alors qu'il tentait de l'attraper, le cheval pouvait prendre un mauvais départ et ne pas rattraper l'animal. Puis il y avait l'acte en lui-même de lâcher les rênes du cheval et sauter au bon moment. S'il lâchait trop rapidement et que le bœuf changeait de cap, le cowboy pouvait manquer sa cible, se laissant tomber trop tard et tomber à terre alors que le veau disparaissait.

Il y avait aussi la petite affaire des cornes et de gérer pour les esquiver.

Oui, la maitrise était l'un des évènements les plus dangereux et le plus difficile, qui exigeait une certaine quantité de force aussi.

C'était une épreuve assez dure quand un cowboy n'était pas à cent pour cent de sa forme... concourir avec des blessures ne faisait qu'augmenter la difficulté. Heero ne pouvait qu'espérer que Duo se débrouillerait bien sur le terrain mais qu'il le ferait sans aggraver ses blessures.

Entendant le nom de Duo être appelé, Heero sortit de ses pérégrinations mentales et souhaita bonne chance à son compagnon. Il resta assit sur Wing alors que Duo lui adressait un sourire chaleureux et faisait avancer Scythe vers l'arène.

« - Sois prudent. » Dit-il doucement.

« - Je le serais. » Répondit Duo avant de prendre place dans le box. Duo prit une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans sa tête. L'adrénaline coulait dans son sang, repoussant la douleur de son corps encore en guérison au point que Duo pouvait complètement l'ignorer. Il s'installa plus profondément sur la selle, regardant sur le côté et faisant un signe de tête à Quatre qui s'occuperait de maintenir le bœuf dans la bonne direction pour lui.

« - Tout va bien ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Ouais, tout va bien. » Déclara Duo.

« - Bonne chance. »

« - Merci. » L'attention de Duo se porta sur le bœuf qui attendait dans le box voisin, son esprit l'évaluant, calculant son poids et sa taille afin qu'il sache combien d'effort Scythe devrait faire pour pouvoir rattraper l'animal.

Satisfait de ses calculs mentaux, il ferma les yeux et fit une prière silencieuse. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, son visage exprimant une farouche détermination et se concentrant complètement sur l'épreuve à venir.

Il hocha la tête en direction du vacher et le bœuf fut lâché.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	39. Chapitre 39

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 39**

**By ShenLong1**

_[She does her best to hold him  
>When his love comes to call<br>But his need for it controls him  
>And her backs against the wall<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Le bœuf déboula dans l'arène, Quatre à ses côtés pour le forcer à continuer tout droit. Scythe bondit en avant, les yeux fixés sur le bœuf et l'intention de le rattraper aussi vite que possible. Le corps endolori de Duo suivait les mouvements de son cheval, son esprit faisant de son mieux pour bloquer toutes les douleurs et se concentrer uniquement sur le bœuf.

Scythe le rattrapait rapidement, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Duo avait les yeux braqués sur le bœuf et que Scythe se rapproche encore avant de choisir son moment.

Les pieds quittèrent les étriers, le corps se pencha sur le côté, puis Duo se laissa tomber. Son bras droit atterrit sur le dos du bœuf et il remonta le long de son dos pour saisir une de ses cornes et la bloquant avec son coude. Le bras gauche s'activa et il saisit l'autre corne tandis que les pieds de Duo creusaient la surface de l'arène dans une tentative d'arrêter le bœuf.

Alors que l'animal ralentit, Duo tira aussi fort qu'il put sur la corne gauche et lui fit tourner la tête. Une fois que la tête fut tournée, son autre main saisit le museau du bœuf et tourna encore la tête, déséquilibrant complètement le bœuf et le faisant tomber sur le flanc gauche.

Avec la torsion de la tête, la corne gauche entra en contact avec l'abdomen de Duo, mais l'esprit du cowboy n'enregistra pas, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son épaule et ses côtes étaient plus que suffisante pour bloquer les autres alors qu'il continuait de se débattre pour le faire tomber au sol.

Une fois que l'animal eut chuté au sol, Duo fit attention de rester à l'écart des cornes de l'animal et tenter de le maintenir. Son épaule protesta fortement contre l'abus, ses côtes ne restant pas de marbre non plus.

Le drapeau du juge finit par se lever pour signaler la fin de l'épreuve et Duo lâcha et s'écarta de l'animal qui se remit sur ses pieds. Le bœuf se secoua et fit guider vers la sortie de l'arène tandis que Duo se redressant et saluait la foule.

« - Un bel effort de la part de Duo Maxwell. Le juge a signalé la fin et le bon déroulement de l'épreuve et c'est un temps de six secondes pour Duo Maxwell ! »

La foule applaudit et acclama leur approbation.

Quatre ramena Scythe et tendit les rênes à Duo. « - Duo ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« - Oui, je vais bien. » Répondit Duo, mais il ne put pas retenir la grimace alors que son épaule lui faisait savoir qu'il avait sérieusement besoin de certains soins.

« - Duo ? Je pense que tu devrais voir le médecin. » Dit tranquillement Quatre.

« - Je vais le faire. » Répondit Duo. « - Mon épaule est vraiment très douloureuse... »

« - Duo, ton estomac. » L'interrompit Quatre en pâlissant un peu.

Voyant la peau plus que blanche de Quatre et la mention de son estomac, Duo baissa les yeux vers lui-même. « - Ah, merde ! » Grogna-t-il en repérant la couleur pourpre qui apparaissait sur sa chemise. À cet instant, l'adrénaline quitta son corps et la plaie lui fit connaitre sa présence par une douleur cinglante.

« - C'est bon, Quatre. » Dit Duo au petit blond. « - C'est juste une égratignure. » Duo n'était pas sûr si c'était une égratignure ou non, mais sa chemise n'était pas déchirée et donc il supposait que la plaie devait être minime.

Quatre hocha la tête et retint tout autre commentaire, faisant confiance à son ami qu'il allait tenir parole.

Remontant en selle, Duo poussa Scythe au petit trot et quitta l'arène. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Duo sortit la chemise de son jean et inspecta la blessure, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le bœuf lui avait donné un léger coup de corne et causant juste une légère égratignure de plusieurs centimètres. La blessure n'avait pas l'air très important, la peau s'était légèrement déchirée pour qu'une petite quantité de sang suinte. En fait, la plaie avait déjà cessé de saigner. Abaissant sa chemise, Duo nota que le mince filet de sang sur sa chemise sombre était difficile à voir et il espérait que personne d'autre ne remarquerait. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller changer de chemise, Heero n'allait pas tarder à passer et bien que Duo ne veuille pas qu'il remarque sa nouvelle blessure, il voulait lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'arène et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Heero.

* * *

><p>« - C'était un grand effort, Duo. » Fit Heero quand son compagnon le rejoignit.<p>

« - Ouais, c'était pas trop mal. » Répondit Duo.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Heero en haussant un sourcil.

« - Pas trop mal, mais je pense que je vais aller voir le médecin, mon épaule doit être bandée à nouveau. »

Heero fut immédiatement en état d'alerte. « - Tu t'es blessé alors ? »

« - Pas vraiment, j'ai juste trop tiré sur les muscles je pense. »

« - D'accord, va voir le médecin maintenant. »

« - Je vais attendre que tu passes et ensuite je te promets que j'irais le voir. » Répondit Duo.

« - Je viendrais avec toi, alors. »

« - D'accord. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre en place, ils t'attendent. » Dit Duo en désignant l'arène. « - Bonne chance. »

« - Merci. Je reviens bientôt. » Rassemblant ses rênes, Heero fit avancer Wing et prit place dans le box.

« - Le prochain participant est Heero Yuy. Heero est actuellement en lice pour le titre de cowboy de l'année avec Duo Maxwell et Jake Darcy. Cela va être difficile cette année de déterminer qui de ses trois cowboys gagnera tant les points sont très rapprochés. Cette dernière épreuve sera la plus susceptible de dire qui sera notre vainqueur ! »

« - Du moment que c'est Duo ou moi. » Murmura Heero dans un souffle. Heero se positionna correctement sur Wing. Le bœuf fut placé dans le box voisin et Heero jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal. Son esprit se mit à faire les calculs. Le bœuf n'avait pas de cornes très longues, ce qui était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Une bénédiction, car cela signifiait moins de chance de se blesser par une corne capricieuse et une malédiction, car il n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour le saisir et cela rendrait les choses un peu plus difficile pour forcer le bœuf à tomber au sol.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Heero leva les yeux pour voir que Wufei venait de lui parler.

« - Ouais, bien. » Répondit-il.

« - Bonne chance. » Déclara Wufei.

« - Merci. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Heero concentra son attention sur le vacher et hocha la tête.

Le bœuf tacheté noir et blanc jaillit du box dès que la porte fut ouverte et fila dans l'arène. À peine le bœuf fut-il sortit que Wufei lançait Nataku à sa suite, galopant à ses côtés pour le garder en ligne droite.

Se concentrant fermement, Heero exhortant Wing à suivre l'animal. Le Paint se lança à la poursuite du bœuf, refermant la distance entre eux et Heero se tendit, prêt à tomber de son cheval quand le moment viendrait. Tout le reste fut repoussé au fond de son esprit.

Quand Wing fut assez près du bœuf, il se demanda ce qu'avait son maître avec sa fascination pour les animaux avec des tâches ?

Se jugeant suffisamment proche, Heero se laissa glisser sur le côté de sa selle et tendit le bras droit. Il sortit ses pieds des étriers et se lança sur l'animal quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Wing continuait seul alors que sa main droite se refermait autour d'une corne de l'animal. Sa main gauche alla saisir la corne gauche et la tint serrée. Heero réussi à faire travailler son coude droit autour de la corne et il tira sur celle de gauche pour faire tourner la tête du bœuf.

La main gauche lâcha alors la corne et se glissa jusqu'au museau du bœuf. Enroulant son bras autour, Heero torsada de toutes ses forces, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol de l'arène pour essayer de ralentir leur élan et l'orienter rapidement vers le bas.

Le bœuf renonça à contrecœur de lutter et laissa son corps suivre le mouvement de la torsion de son cou et sa tête, se laissant tomber au sol avec un grognement doux.

Heero finit par le lâcher et se redressa avec un large sourire sur le visage. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait, mais à quel point, ça il était curieux de le savoir.

Le juge souleva son drapeau pour donner son approbation et la foule explosa en applaudissement.

« - Quelle belle prestation d'Heero Yuy ! Il doit surement avoir envie du titre. C'est un temps de cinq secondes et il se place en première position pour la maitrise du bœuf ! »

La foule fut une fois de plus en délire. Heero salua leurs acclamations avec un geste de la main. Puis il se baissa et ramassa son chapeau dans la poussière, le dépoussiéra et le remit sur sa tête. Wufei approcha en tenant les rênes de Wing.

« - Merci Wufei. » Dit-il poliment alors qu'il prenait les rênes du Paint et remonter en selle.

« - Joli tour. » Déclara Wufei avec un petit sourire.

« - Ouais, pas mal du tout. » Répondit Heero en souriant également. « - Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour me donner le titre ? »

Wufei haussa les épaules. « - Peut-être. »

« - Eh bien, quel que soit mon score, il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire maintenant. C'est la dernière épreuve donc je suppose que nous devons simplement attendre et voir ce que sera les derniers résultats. »

« - Je suis sûr que c'est Maxwell ou toi qui aura le titre. » Dit Wufei. « - Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions sortir de l'arène et laisser le prochain candidat passer. »

Acquiesçant, Heero guida Wing vers la sortie.

Duo l'attendait de l'autre côté avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « - C'était génial, Heero. » Félicita-t-il.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero.

« - Cela va resserrer encore plus les scores finaux et je ne veux même pas risquer une hypothèse sur qui aura le titre. »

« - Tant que c'est toi ou moi, alors je ne m'inquiète pas. » Déclara Heero avec un sourire. « - Tu es prêt à aller voir le médecin ? »

Duo soupira et hocha la tête. Autant il ne voulait pas faire face au médecin qui l'examinerait à nouveau et ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir son mécontentement, autant il savait qu'il devait le faire et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Plus tôt il le ferait, plus tôt ça sera fini.

« - Je vais venir avec toi et te tenir la main. » Taquina Heero.

« - Tu promets d'embrasser mon bobo aussi ? » Taquina Duo en retour.

« - Je t'embrasserais partout plus tard. » Dit Heero d'un timbre de voix rauque.

« - Je crois que je vais devoir tenir jusque-là. »

« - Viens, nous allons te faire examiner et nous reviendrons pour regarder Trowa dans sa course aux tonneaux. »

« - Je te suis, Heero. » Duo mit Scythe en marche et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Duo avait eu raison, le médecin n'était pas du tout content de lui et fronçait les sourcils quand il vit l'état du bandage. Marmonnant dans sa barde sur les cowboys fous et sans aucune considération pour leur santé, il entreprit de faire un nouveau bandage à Duo en l'examinant de nouveau.<p>

Il gémit de douleur quand le médecin lui bougea un peu le bras et le médecin grogna. « - Je vous avais dit de faire attention. Il me semble que vous avez trop tiré sur vos muscles et que vous vous êtes déchiré un autre tendon. Vous êtes vraiment très chanceux que vos côtes ne se soient pas aggravées elles aussi, sinon je vous aurais envoyé à l'hôpital. »

Duo choisit de rester silencieux, s'il disait tout ce qu'il savait sur ses douleurs, cela ne ferait que confirmer au médecin d'aller dans ce sens et ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment, surtout s'il voulait rester au rodéo et ne pas aller à l'hôpital.

« - Je vois que vous avez rajouté une autre blessure à la liste. » Murmura le médecin quand il repéra la mince ligne rouge sur l'abdomen de Duo.

« - C'est juste une égratignure. » Protesta Duo.

« - Quelle égratignure ? » Demanda Heero d'une voix inquiète.

« - La corne du bœuf m'a effleuré alors que je le maîtrisais au sol. » Répondit rapidement Duo. « - C'est seulement une égratignure. » Répéta-t-il.

Heero n'était pas sûr de cela et en dépit de la présence du médecin qui s'occupait de lui, Heero l'écarta de son chemin pour qu'il puisse se convaincre que Duo allait bien.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda ironiquement le médecin à Heero. « - Je voudrais soigner mon patient. »

« - Ah, désolé. » Heero recula, un sourire un peu penaud aux lèvres, mais il se sentait mieux après avoir jeté un coup d'œil et noté que la blessure n'était pas plus grave que ce que Duo avait dit.

Assit tranquillement, Duo laissa le médecin poursuivre son traitement. Il déposa un pansement imbibé d'antiseptique sur son égratignure juste pour être sûr, Duo se mordant la lèvre quand la piqûre de douleur du produit se fit ressentir. Puis il entreprit de bander de nouveau les côtes de Duo, serrant fortement.

« - Doucement, Doc. » Dit Duo alors que son souffle était presque coupé sous la pression du bandage.

« - Si vous aviez prêté attention à ce que je vous avais dit et fait attention, je n'aurais pas à refaire cela. » Grogna le médecin.

Duo se tut rapidement.

Une fois ses côtes solidement bandées, le médecin s'occupa de son épaule. Il entreprit de lui faire un bandage autour de son épaule, s'étendant sur son torse et son bras, limitant grandement les mouvements de Duo. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait la restriction de son bras et son épaule, mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux ainsi bandé.

« - Maintenant, je vais vous donner d'autres analgésiques. » Informa le médecin. « - Est-ce que vous reprenez le volant ce soir pour rentrer chez vous après le rodéo ? »

« - Nah, nous restons ici cette nuit et nous partirons demain. Heero pourra conduire de toute façon. » Répondit Duo. « - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'il s'agit d'un antidouleur plus puissant que ceux que je vous ai donné et cela peut vous assoupir un peu. Il n'est pas recommandé de conduire pendant au moins douze heures après l'avoir prit. Tant que vous n'avez pas l'intention de conduire ce soir ou si vous avez quelqu'un pour vous ramener chez vous, je peux vous l'administrer, sinon je peux vous donner des analgésiques plus légers. »

« - Je vois. » L'épaule de Duo le tiraillait un peu.

Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui avait entendu les paroles du médecin et Heero put voir que Duo avait quand même mal même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. « - Je conduirais, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

« - D'accord. » Le médecin traversa l'infirmerie pour aller chercher une seringue. Nettoyant un endroit sur l'avant-bras de Duo, il lui injecta le produit et se recula. « - Cela devrait commencer à faire effet dans environ quinze à vingt minutes. Veuillez prendre rendez-vous avec votre médecin lorsque vous serez rentré. »

« - Je le ferais. Merci. » Duo enfila sa chemise, mais eut un peu de mal pour fermer les boutons.

« - De rien, Duo. J'espère que la douleur en valait la peine et que vous gagnerez le titre. » Dit le médecin d'une voix douce.

Duo sourit. « - Ca le sera. Merci encore et j'espère vous revoir l'année prochaine, mais pas en tant que patient. »

Le médecin se mit à rire. « - Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ça. »

« - Allez Duo, nous pourrons arriver juste à temps pour voir Trowa courir si on se dépêche. » Dit Heero en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie et sortant.

« - Je te suis, Heero. »

* * *

><p>« - Comment se sent-elle ? » Demanda Quatre alors qu'il se tenait debout à côté de la grande jument.<p>

« - Elle est égale à elle-même. » Répondit Trowa avec un sourire.

Heavyarms avait une patte en arrière et somnolait, donnant l'impression à tout le monde qu'elle dormait. Bien que ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés, son esprit était complètement éveillé. Elle savait que la course de tonneaux serait très bientôt et elle était plus que prête à montrer à tous ces gens ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie comme beaucoup de coureur qui faisait bouger leurs montures dans tous les sens. Non, Heavyarms préférait conserver son énergie pour ce qui était important... les tonneaux et courir autour d'eux le plus rapidement possible.

La course aux tonneaux était la dernière épreuve sur le programme et une fois qu'elle serait terminée, le grand défilé aurait lieu. Et vu que c'était le dernier rodéo de l'année, tous les concurrents, les vachers et autres participants devaient être dans l'arène pour la grande parade, puis diverses récompenses seraient remises et cela aboutirait à l'annonce du cowboy de l'année.

Wufei arriva avec Meiran, Nataku marchant à leurs côtés. Raven était encore dans le petit corral, occupait avec un filet de foin. Meiran pensait qu'il était préférable de le laisser là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir et elle avait demandé à Treize la permission d'utiliser l'enclos pour lui. Treize avait accepté, voyant où voulait en venir la femme. Peu de temps après, Heero et Duo les rejoignirent sur leurs chevaux respectifs.

« - Tu es déjà passé, Trowa ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il arrêtait Scythe, s'assurant de garder une certaine distance entre l'étalon et la jument de Trowa.

« - Pas encore. Il y a quatre autres coureurs avant moi. »

« - Bonne chance, je suis sûr que tu gagneras. » Dit Heero alors qu'il gardait également Wing à une distance sécuritaire de la jument.

Wing renifla l'air et sentit l'odeur qu'il reconnut comme celle d'une jument. Il tendit le cou et sa queue s'agita alors qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention.

Voyant ce que ce pot de peinture faisait, Scythe grogna et tendit lui aussi le cou pour attirer l'attention de la jument. Sa robe était beaucoup plus attrayante que celle avec de grandes tâches.

Heavyarms ouvrit un œil et nota l'attention qu'on lui réclamait. Elle renifla doucement et referma les yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par autre chose que les tonneaux autour desquels elle devait tourner rapidement.

Les deux étalons furent immédiatement ragaillardis par le léger reniflement et firent de leur mieux pour se donner un air important. Nataku renifla en les regardants faire tandis que Sandrock ignorait les deux exhibant.

Les quatre coureur avant Trowa passèrent, chacun terminant leur course et leurs temps, bien que bons, étaient loin d'être aussi rapide que ce que Trowa savait que sa jument pouvait faire. Alors qu'on lui souhaitait de nouveau bonne chance, Trowa dirigea sa jument vers la ligne de départ.

« - Es-tu prête pour la course, ma fille ? » Murmura doucement Trowa en caressant le cou chaud.

Heavyarms hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur les tonneaux dans l'arène. Calmement, elle marcha vers la ligne de départ et se prépara. Le chronomètre se déclencherait dès qu'elle aurait franchi la ligne.

« - Dès que tu es prêt, Barton. » Déclara un vacher.

Trowa hocha la tête et raccourcit les rênes. Son esprit se vida de tout ce qui n'était pas les trois tonneaux dans l'arène. Il prit une profonde inspiration et donna un coup ferme dans les flancs de la jument et la Palomino bondit en avant.

Un corps d'or massif sur de puissantes pattes jaillit dans l'arène alors que la jument se dirigeait vers le premier tonneau à sa droite. Trowa garda une main ferme sur les rênes et guidant la jument dans son virage serré. Les pattes arrières d'Heavyarms s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol alors qu'elle prenait appui et tournait autour du premier tonneau avant de galoper vers le prochain.

Une main accrochée au pommeau de sa selle, Trowa suivait les mouvements de la jument. Son autre main guidait doucement le cheval, lui demandant de prendre un virage serré sur la gauche. Heavyarms réagit immédiatement, cette fois prenant appui sur son épaule gauche alors qu'elle tournait étroitement autour du tonneau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin des conseils de Trowa, elle faisait ce genre de course depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle savait exactement ce qui était attendu, à savoir ralentir et tourner. Mais elle savait que cela rendait son maître plus heureux alors elle lui laissait croire qu'il contrôlait.

Le tour terminé, Trowa se dirigea vers le dernier tonneau, ses jambes poussant la jument à accélérer avant de prendre un nouveau virage sur la droite.

Heavyarms obéit, prenant appui sur son épaule pour contourner le tonneau. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, ses pattes arrières revinrent s'aligner sous son corps alors qu'elle galopait en avant.

« - Putain, elle va vraiment vite. » Commenta Duo.

« - Oui. » Répondit Quatre avec une fierté dans la voix alors qu'il regardait son amant et sa jument se dirigeaient vers la ligne d'arrivée.

« - On ne penserait pas qu'un cheval aussi massif et de si grande taille pourrait être aussi rapide. » Dit Meiran d'un air songeur. « - Comme quoi, certaines apparences peuvent être trompeuses. » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à Wufei.

Wufei choisit de ne pas commenter, il savait que Meiran faisait référence à la façon dont Wufei avait mal jugé Raven. Wufei pensait que son jugement était parfaitement justifié à propos de ce diable noir... pas qu'il comptait le dire à Meiran.

« - Il va faire un bon temps. » Déclara Heero en avisant le chronomètre où les secondes défilaient.

« - Allez, Trowa ! » Cria Quatre, sautant sur ses pieds avec excitation.

Trowa et Heavyarms étaient tous les deux concentrés sur la ligne d'arrivée, la foulée de la jument soulevant des mottes de terre sur son passage. Trowa se pencha en avant, exhortant la jument à accélérer.

Ils passèrent la ligne d'arrivée et le chronomètre s'arrêta, les yeux d'Heero se posant immédiatement dessus pour voir quel temps Trowa avait fait.

« - Eh bien, merde ! » Dit-il en observant le temps.

« - Eh bien, putain. » Déclara Duo avec un regard choqué et stupéfait.

« - Oui ! » Cria Quatre. « - Quatorze secondes et demie, c'est son meilleur temps. Je dois le féliciter. » Le blond mit les rênes de Sandrock dans les mains stupéfaites de Wufei et décolla en direction de la ligne d'arrivée.

« - Je suppose que c'est un bon temps ? » Demanda Meiran d'un ton amusé.

« - Putain, oui. La plupart des coureurs réalise en moyenne un temps entre seize et dix-huit secondes et la plupart des temps de Trowa se situent entre quinze et seize secondes. C'est son meilleur temps. » Déclara Duo à la femme.

« - Alors, je pense que nous devrions tous le féliciter pour son excellent temps. » Fit Meiran en souriant au petit groupe.

Après avoir passé la ligne d'arrivée, Trowa s'assit en arrière sur sa selle et tira doucement sur les rênes. Heavyarms réagit immédiatement, freinant de ses quatre fers pour s'arrêter. Puis elle déambula lentement au pas à travers la sortie, la respiration un peu élevée mais pas trop. Elle avait l'air calme et détendue, comme si le cheval or ne venait pas tourner autour des tonneaux comme une fusée. Repérant une tête blonde qui approchait, Trowa observa son amant, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il jetait un regard au chronomètre pour voir ce qu'était son temps.

« - Bravo, Trowa, c'était fantastique. » S'écria Quatre en donnant plusieurs tapes sur le cou de la jument. Portant une main à sa poche, il sortit plusieurs morceaux de pomme et les offrit à la jument. Heavyarms les prit délicatement entre ses lèvres et croqua joyeusement la récompense.

« - C'est mon meilleur temps. » Fit Trowa en souriant et tapotant son cheval. « - C'est une bonne fille. »

« - Elle est tout simplement géniale, n'est-ce pas 'Arms. » Déclara Quatre en continuant à donner des morceaux de pomme à la jument.

« - Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres. »

« - Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je sais qu'ils veulent tous te féliciter aussi. » Répondit Quatre.

Avec Quatre marchant aux côtés de la jument, Trowa guida son cheval à travers la foule vers l'endroit où ses amis attendaient patiemment leurs tours pour féliciter Heavyarms et le cheval.

* * *

><p>Trowa fit le temps le plus rapide et remporta la course de tonneau, son plus proche adversaire ayant fait un temps de quinze secondes et demie. Une fois de plus, Heavyarms fut louée et caressée et gavée de pomme par Quatre.<p>

La course de tonneau étant la dernière épreuve du rodéo, tous les cowboys furent appelés, ainsi que les vachers et autres employés pour la grande parade. La zone de rassemblement fut bientôt noire de monde alors que les préparatifs prenaient fin.

Le commentateur occupait le public en expliquant ce qui se déroulerait une fois que le grand défilé serait terminé et que tous les concurrents seraient présents dans l'arène. Le public, les employés et les cowboys étaient tous désireux de voir celui qui gagnerait le prix. Et puis, mis à part le prix de cowboy de l'année, il y aurait aussi des récompenses pour le meilleur cowboy coureur de tonneau de l'année et cowgirl, le meilleur taureau de l'année, le meilleur cheval pour la montée sellée et celui de la montée à cru.

« - D'accord, tout le monde en place. » Cria Charlie alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que tout le monde soit dans un certain ordre.

Les cowboys se mirent en selle et s'insérèrent dans divers endroits. À la tête de la parade, deux cowboys étaient assis sur les chevaux, chacun portant un drapeau : l'un le drapeau des Etats-Unis, l'autre le drapeau de l'Association du Rodéo. Derrière les porte-drapeaux, se trouvaient des cowgirls, suivit par les vachers, les cavaliers d'arène et le reste du personnel, enfin venait les cowboys eux-mêmes.

Heero regarda son compagnon alors qu'ils avançaient avec les autres cowboys. « - Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il en notant la légère lassitude sur les traits de Duo.

« - Ouais, je vais bien. Cet antidouleur que le médecin m'a donné est en train de faire effet. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Tu ne vas pas tomber ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Heero avec inquiétude.

« - Nah, je me sens juste un peu las, mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. » Rassura Duo.

Heero rapprocha un peu Wing de lui pour être certain de pouvoir agir rapidement si Duo avait besoin d'aide. « - Prêt ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - On dirait que ça commence. »

Duo regarda droit devant alors que les porte-drapeaux faisaient avancer leurs chevaux dans l'arène. La musique retentit via les haut-parleurs et la foule se mit à hurler et applaudir alors que le grand défilé commençait.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	40. Chapitre 40

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 40**

**By ShenLong1**

_[And it's so long, girl, I'll see you  
>When it's time for him to go<br>You know the woman wants her cowboy  
>Like he wants his rodeo<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Les porte-drapeaux entrèrent dans l'arène au petit trot et partirent dans des directions opposées pour faire le tour de l'arène avant de se croiser en route. Quand ils se retrouvèrent, ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de l'arène.

Les cowgirls firent ensuite leur entrée une fois que les porte-drapeaux furent au centre, se mettant à s'agiter et saluer la foule au son de la musique.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, s'il vous plait, accueillez nos belles cowgirls qui nous ont divertit toute la saison et donné un peu de couleur aux rodéos ! »

La foule applaudit, acclama et siffla les filles à cheval et qui saluaient la foule avec de grands sourires. Elles firent le tour de l'arène avant de se positionner en une parfaite ligne médiane. Les cowgirls traversèrent à nouveau l'arène en continuant de saluer et une fois qu'elles eurent atteint l'autre extrémité, elles firent demi-tour pour aller s'immobiliser en ligne derrière les porte-drapeaux.

« - S'il vous plait, maintenant applaudissez nos vachers. Sans ces travailleurs, le rodéo ne serait pas possible. Ce sont eux qui mettent tout en place et transporte les animaux vers les box, puis vers les enclos et les mettent en place pour les épreuves. Mesdames et Messieurs, ce sont le moteur du rodéo. »

Les vachers agitèrent leurs chapeaux et leurs mains pour l'accueil chaleureux. La plupart souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et tous appréciait leur emploi au sein du rodéo. Charlie était devant, avançant d'un pas confiant, Hank à ses côtés avec un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il saluait la foule.

Puis les vachers se réunirent au centre de l'arène et l'autre personne du rodéo entra pour recevoir leur part d'applaudissements.

« - Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, Wufei. » Murmura Duo alors que le brun s'apprêter à entrer dans l'arène.

Wufei se tourna sur sa selle et renifla. « - Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, Maxwell. » Souffla-t-il avant de donner un coup de talon à Nataku et rejoindre Quatre pour entrer dans l'arène avec lui.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, s'il vous plait, montrez votre appréciation pour les compétences du personnel du rodéo. Ces gars-là sont responsables de la sécurité des cowboys et cowgirls dans toutes les épreuves. Une des tâches les plus dangereuses du rodéo est d'être clown de rodéo et ces hommes risquent leur vie chaque fois qu'ils entrent dans l'arène, mais sans eux, les cowboys ne seraient pas aussi sûrs qu'ils sont. »

Les clowns de rodéo entèrent dans l'arène, la plupart portaient encore leurs costumes et leur maquillage. Trowa était l'un d'eux, bien qu'il ne portait plus son maquillage, il avait remis son costume par-dessus sa chemise et son jean. Il n'était pas sur Heavyarms, mais il reviendrait défiler avec les autres cowboys étant donné qu'il était en course pour le titre de meilleur coureur de tonneaux de l'année.

La foule montra son appréciation pour les clowns alors qu'ils défilaient devant eux, faisant quelques 'clowneries' pour les spectateurs. Bien que leur travail était d'une extrême importance pour la sécurité et le bien-être des cowboys et qu'ils prenaient tous leur travail très au sérieux, c'étaient l'une des rares occasions où ils pouvaient amuser les foules et êtres littéralement des 'clowns'.

Une fois que les clowns eut fait leur tour d'arène, ce fut aux cavaliers d'entrer. Wufei et Quatre chevauchaient côte à côté, se trouvant en dernière ligne. Le rodéo comptait six cavaliers, tous qualifiés dans leur travail et la foule les applaudit bruyamment.

« - Que serait un rodéo sans cavalier ? Ces hommes risquent non seulement leur propre vie, mais celle de leurs chevaux aussi. Avec les clowns, ces hommes sont le filet de sécurité pour nos cowboys. »

Lorsque Quatre et Wufei entrèrent dans l'arène, le grondement du public devint assourdissant. Les deux hommes saluèrent la foule, rougissant un peu à l'accueil qu'ils recevaient. Beaucoup de spectateurs étaient des habitués et avaient tendance à suivre le rodéo de ville en ville. à force d'assiduité, ils devenaient vite familiers avec beaucoup de personnel du rodéo et les cavaliers étaient en tête de liste après leurs cowboys préférés. Quatre et Wufei étaient de toute évidence les deux cavaliers les plus populaires au vu des cris et acclamations qu'ils reçurent.

Non seulement ça mais aussi pour le courage qu'ils avaient montré lors de l'incident avec Reaper et Duo un peu plus tôt... et pas seulement sur ce rodéo... les faisait apprécier encore plus par la foule et l'accueil qu'ils reçurent était bien mérité.

« - Je pense qu'ils nous aiment. » Dit Quatre à Wufei alors qu'ils continuaient à saluer la foule en faisant le tour de l'arène.

« - Sans blague. » Répondit Wufei, mais le sourire ne quitta pas son visage.

Nataku et Sandrock balançaient leurs queues, redressant le cou et marchaient fièrement, ils savaient que les applaudissements étaient tout autant pour eux que pour leurs maîtres et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement.

Une fois que les cavaliers prirent place au centre de l'arène avec le reste des personnes, il fut temps pour les cowboys d'entrer.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, comme vous le savez pour un rodéo, peu importe la façon dont il est doté, ça ne sera pas un succès s'il n'y a pas de concurrents. Ces cowboys risquent leurs vies, risquent de se blesser pour vous divertir et concourir pour le prix. Ils sont des hommes travaillant durs et qui méritent tous de gagner. Veuillez montrer votre appréciation pour tous leurs efforts durant cette saison de rodéo. Faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les étoiles du rodéo, les cowboys ! »

Les cowboys se mirent à entrer dans l'arène par petits groupes, faisant lentement le tour pour saluer et rejoindre le centre de l'arène et un autre groupe entra. C'était un mouvement bien chorégraphié, tous les cowboys le connaissaient par cœur et le défilé se passa comme sur des roulettes.

Trowa avait réussi à se glisser hors de l'arène et récupérer Heavyarms des mains de Meiran qui avait aimablement proposé de garder la jument pour lui alors qu'il défilait avec les clowns de rodéo. Après avoir remercié la femme, il monta la jument et partit vers l'un des groupes de cowboys.

Heero et Duo étaient dans les derniers à entrer dans l'arène, ils chevauchèrent côte à côte avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Quand ils entrèrent, le rugissement de la foule atteignit des proportions assourdissantes.

Duo sourit et salua le public, l'antidouleur que le médecin lui avait donné fonctionnait bien et il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu et à l'aise, mais il n'avait plus le plein contrôle de ses facultés. Heero avait été un peu inquiet par l'état las de son compagnon, mais s'était vite calmé quand il s'était rendu compte que Duo n'était pas sur le point de tomber ou s'endormir subitement. Heero sourit également et salua la foule.

« - C'est bon d'être apprécié. » Dit Heero alors qu'ils avançaient vers le centre.

« - Ouais. » Répondit Duo et il se tourna pour regarder son partenaire. « - J'ai bien l'intention de te montrer combien je t'apprécie plus tard aussi. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale d'Heero à ses mots, mais il avait des doutes sur la capacité de Duo à rester éveillé une fois que tout serait terminé. Ca n'avait pas d'importance pour Heero toutefois, ils avaient le reste de leur vie pour s'explorer l'un et l'autre et approfondir leur relation et maintenant, le plus important était que Duo était vivant et ne s'était pas grièvement blessé.

Scythe hocha la tête et caracola un peu. Ne voulant pas être surpassé, Wing redressa le cou, sa queue s'agita alors qu'il faisait un petit bond dans sa démarche.

Une fois que les cowboys eurent tous pris place au centre de l'arène, le commentateur réclama le calme et la foule se rassit. Heero et Duo étaient juste un peu en retrait derrière l'endroit où se trouvait Trowa, Wufei et Quatre, gardant leurs deux chevaux un peu en arrière, car Trowa avait une jument et le couple ne voulait pas que leurs étalons pensent que c'était le moyen d'essayer de gagner l'affection de la jument pendant le discours et les remises de prix.

Soit Heavyarms n'avait pas remarqué les deux étalons, soit elle n'en fichait, car elle mit rapidement une patte en arrière et se mit à somnoler.

Un petit podium fut installé dans l'arène suivit par un microphone. La voix du commentateur résonna à nouveau à travers les haut-parleurs. « - Mesdames et messieurs, s'il vous plait accueillez le président du rodéo et les membres du conseil d'administration du rodéo. »

La foule applaudit à nouveau alors que Treize sortait et se dirigeait vers le petit podium, suivit par six autres hommes et Zechs.

Treize prit place sur le podium et une fois que la foule se fut calmée, il parla d'une voix claire et concise. Il présenta les membres du conseil et Zechs en tant que vétérinaire du rodéo et la foule applaudit poliment. Un bref discours suivit, décrivant les objectifs du rodéo et les objectifs fixés pour les évènements futurs. Il remercia les nombreuses personnes impliquées dans le succès de chaque rodéo et aussi les fans pour leur présence et leur soutien.

Sachant qu'un long discours n'était pas nécessaire et que tout le monde était impatient d'entendre les résultats des diverses récompense, Treize fit un discours le plus court possible.

« - Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatients de connaître les résultats des nombreux prix pour cette saison de rodéo. » Commença-t-il.

« - Cela parait évident, après tout, n'est-ce pas pour cela que nous avons tous bougé nos fesses cette année ? » Marmonna Duo.

Heero réussit à peine à retenir un ricanement, Quatre ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire, Wufei fronça les sourcils et Trowa renifla.

« - Je vais commencer par les prix de rodéo pour les animaux eux-mêmes. à chaque rodéo, les animaux sont également notés pour leurs performances, bien que les scores qu'ils obtiennent ne soient pas annoncés. Ces scores sont additionnés pour donner un score final et il est de mon privilège de vous annoncer ces résultats. »

« - Pourrions-nous passer à autre chose pendant que je suis assez jeune pour entendre sans aide auditive ? » Marmonna encore Duo. Il semblerait que l'antidouleur l'ai rendu un brin sarcastique... plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

« - Duo. » Réprimanda Heero. « - Un peu de patience. »

« - J'essaie. » Chuchota Duo avec un sourire.

« - Eh bien, _essaie_ mieux. » Répondit sèchement Heero.

« - Et maintenant, sans autre préambule, le résultat pour le taureau de l'année. » Treize se tourna vers le conseil d'administration qui lui remit une enveloppe.

« - Dieu, c'est pire que la cérémonie des Oscars. » Ricana Duo. « - Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est le roulement de tambour et nous y serons. »

« - Tu as oublié le tapis rouge. » Répliqua Heero.

Duo pensa qu'il allait s'étouffer en essayant de retenir son rire.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, le titre de taureau de l'année est décerné à Mafia. »

La foule applaudit ainsi que le personnel du rodéo et les cowboys. Mafia était un taureau populaire qu'Heero et Duo avaient pu monter à plusieurs reprises au cours de la saison et il n'était pas un animal facile.

« - Et maintenant, pour le cheval sellé de l'année. » Treize prit l'enveloppe tendue. « - Cette saison, le titre revient à Sparks. »

Une fois de plus, des applaudissements et acclamations retentirent.

« - Bon cheval, celui-là. » Déclara Duo.

« - Je suis d'accord. » Répondit Heero. « - Je me demande quel cheval à cru ils ont choisi cette année ? »

Le visage de Duo devint écarlate alors que son esprit décida d'offrir une interprétation différente de l'expression 'à cru'. Poussant toutes ses pensées de chair nue et 'à cru' de son esprit pour plus tard et blâmant l'antidouleur pour ces pensées, Duo opta pour dire : « - Je pense que nous allons bientôt le savoir. »

« - Maintenant, pour le titre de cheval sauvage de la montée à cru de l'année. » L'enveloppe fut remise, Treize l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « - Cette année, le titre va à Reaper. »

Il y eut un silence durant quelques instants avant que la foule commence à applaudir, les cowboys et le personnel se joignent à eux jusqu'à ce que le bruit devienne assez fort. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils trouvèrent logique que Reaper ait le score le plus élevé, il était le cheval le plus difficile que personne n'avait réussi à monter, Duo et Heero avaient été les seuls à être resté sur le cheval durant le temps plein.

« - Maintenant que ces prix sont terminés, il est temps de passer au reste, cette fois pour le contenu humain du rodéo. »

La foule rigola poliment à la tentative de Treize de faire de l'humour.

« - Celui qui lui a écrit son discours doit être cinglé. » Murmura encore Duo.

« - Tu te portes bénévole pour le remplacer ? » Demanda Heero en haussant un sourcil.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Je ne pourrais pas être pire. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« - C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'annonce maintenant le gagnant du titre de coureur de tonneau de l'année. Les dames d'abords. Le titre de cowgirl coureuse de tonneaux de l'année est décerné à... »

« - Dun, dun, dun... » Murmura Duo dans une tentative d'imiter le roulement d'un tambour. Heero roula simplement des yeux.

« - Sherry Collins et son cheval Strawberry. »

La foule applaudit alors qu'une blonde souriante s'avançait vers le podium pour prendre son trophée.

Treize la félicita, lui serra la main et posa à côté d'elle pour une photo. Une fois que la photo fut faite, Sherry se plaça derrière le podium alors que les autres lauréats seraient annoncés. Toujours souriante, elle guida son cheval là où elle devait se mettre.

« - Le titre de cowboy coureur de tonneaux de l'année est décerné à... »

Heero lança un regard noir à Duo. Duo garda la bouche fermée.

« - Un de nos clowns de rodéo très doué pour les courses... Trowa Barton et son cheval, Heavyarms. »

« - Oui ! » Quatre leva le poing en l'air, Sandrock fut surpris et sursauta un peu, se heurtant à Nataku, le baie plaqua ses oreilles en arrière dans l'ennui.

« - Wooo hooo ! Allez, Tro ! » Cria Duo.

Trowa devint rouge vif, alors qu'il donnait une tape sur le cou d'Heavyarms avant de faire avancer la jument à travers la foule pour aller recueillir son trophée.

Treize serra la main de Trowa, le félicita de nouveau sur sa victoire avant de lui remettre le trophée. Ils posèrent pour le photographe avant que Trowa soit autorisé à s'échapper et rejoindre la cowgirl gagnante derrière le podium, la foule continuant d'applaudir et acclamer ce gagnant populaire.

Reprenant place derrière le micro, Treize réclama le silence et les spectateurs se calmèrent. « - Avant de passer au prix que nous attendons tous, j'ai des prix spéciaux que le conseil du rodéo voudrait remettre. »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Duo à voix basse.

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Répondit Heero. « - Je n'ai jamais vu le conseil faire quelque chose comme cela avant. »

« - Mieux vaut se taire et écouter, je suppose. »

« - Ca pourrait être une idée. »

« - Le conseil a décidé de dédier une récompense à deux de ses membres en reconnaissance de leur dévouement qui va au-delà du travail et au-delà de l'appel du devoir. Ces deux hommes présentent la compassion, la bienveillance et sont toujours là pour nos cowboys, peu importe la situation, comme ils l'ont montré plus tôt aujourd'hui. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux hommes, plusieurs accidents graves auraient pu se produire. C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que j'appelle Quatre Winner et Wufei Chang à venir accepter la récompense du conseil du rodéo pour leur bravoure. »

Il fallut un moment pour que les mots atteignent les têtes de Wufei et Quatre, mais quand ils le firent, ils eurent l'air complètement abasourdi. La bouche de Wufei s'ouvrait et se fermait mais rien n'en sortait. Quatre devint rouge vif et secoua la tête.

« - Allez, vous deux, Treize vous attend. » Siffla Duo derrière eux, un large sourire sur le visage.

La foule avait été étonnée par l'annonce surprise, mais elle montra ensuite son approbation en applaudissant bruyamment. Encore sous le choc, les deux hommes firent avancer leurs montures respectives, les autres se séparant pour leur laisser le chemin libre vers le podium.

« - Cela ne peut pas être vrai. » Murmura Quatre. « - Nous ne faisons que notre travail. »

« - Je suis d'accord. Il y en a d'autres qui sont plus méritants. » Marmonna Wufei.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Treize qui tenait deux médailles dans sa main. Il s'approcha d'abord de Quatre, tendant sa main libre pour la lui serrer. « - Félicitations, Quatre. Ton cheval et toi avez montré un courage exceptionnel et de la bravoure. Il s'agit d'un petit moyen de vous dire merci de la part du conseil du rodéo. » Treize remit la médaille à Quatre qui la prit, encore abasourdi par ce qui se passait.

« - Me... Merci. » Réussit-il à dire alors qu'il regardait la médaille. « - Je ne la mérite pas, cependant, il y a beaucoup d'autres cowboys qui sont plus méritants que moi. »

« - Pas du tout. Ce que Wufei et toi avez fait un peu plus tôt est une belle preuve de courage. Le rodéo a une dette de gratitude envers vous pour avoir permis d'éviter un accident très grave. » Déclara Treize puis il se tourna vers Wufei et lui tendit la main.

Wufei serra la main et reçu sa médaille, son esprit essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. « - Comme Winner l'a dit, nous ne faisons que notre travail, il n'est pas nécessaire de nous faire des remerciements spéciaux. »

« - Et comme je l'ai dit à Quatre, si vous n'aviez pas été là tous les deux avec votre vivacité d'esprit, nous aurions pu avoir un grave accident ou même perdre un cowboy. Le rodéo a de la chance d'avoir des hommes tels que vous comme employés. J'espère sincèrement que vous resterez avec nous la saison prochaine et beaucoup d'autres à venir. »

« - Je suis honoré de recevoir le prix. Je vous remercie. » Répondit Wufei et il regarda la médaille. D'un côté il y avait l'image d'un cowboy sur son cheval et de l'autre une gravure disant : 'pour le courage et la bravoure'.

Le photographe fit quelques photos avant que Quatre et Wufei soient autorisés à reprendre leur place parmi les membres du personnel du rodéo.

Se replaçant derrière le micro, Treize se racla la gorge et se mit à parler de nouveau. « - Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons maintenant à la partie que vous attendez tous, l'annonce du cowboy de l'année. »

« - Il était temps, mes fesses commencent à s'engourdir. » Grommela Duo.

« - Je suis sûr que Scythe se plaindrait de devoir supporter ton poids s'il pouvait parler. » Murmura Wufei.

Voyant que son partenaire était sur le point de répliquer, Heero intervint. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, je rétablirais la circulation plus tard si tu veux. »

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent aux mots d'Heero. Regardant le visage de son petit-ami, Heero réalisa alors ce qu'il avait dit et devint rouge vif.

« - Ah... euh... »

Duo ricana. « - C'est bon, Heero, je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Bien que je ne me plaindrais pas si tu voulais... »

« - Maxwell, la ferme. » Siffla Wufei.

Ricanant toujours, Duo se tut. Heero réussit à retrouver son calme.

« - Les juges ont additionnés les scores de toutes les épreuves qualificatives des rodéos de la saison et ont établi un décompte final pour chaque cowboy. C'est un titre qui est très disputé et dont la première place change de rodéo en rodéo et le résultat final est très serré. En fait, il y a seulement deux points qui séparent le vainqueur et le demi-finaliste. » Treize s'arrêta un instant et prit l'enveloppe tendue.

Il reporta son attention sur son micro et la foule en recommençant à parler. « - Mesdames et messieurs, cowboys et cowgirls, le demi-finaliste du titre est... » Treize déchira l'enveloppe et sortit le morceau de papier de l'intérieur. Un sourire étira son visage en lisant le nom inscrit dessus. « - Le demi-finaliste du titre est Heero Yuy ! »

Des acclamations de joie, des sifflements et des applaudissements éclatèrent un peu partout, de toute évidence, la foule était d'accord avec l'annonce de Treize.

Heero était assit sur Wing avec une expression complètement hébétée sur le visage alors que les mots faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau.

« - Bravo Heero. » Félicita Duo, avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. « - Allez, tu dois avancer et récupérer ton prix. »

« - Je... je... eh bien, merde. » Fut tout ce que put dire Heero pour le moment.

« - Excellent travail, Heero. » Déclara Quatre.

« - Félicitations, Yuy, tu le mérites. » Sourit Wufei.

« - Je pense que tu ferais mieux de bouger, Treize t'attends. » Invita de nouveau Duo avec un clin d'oeil en direction du podium.

Avec son esprit encore sous le choc, Heero poussa Wing en avant et la foule se sépara. Les applaudissements et les acclamations le suivirent durant tout le chemin vers le podium, plusieurs cowboys lui tapant le dos et le félicitant alors qu'il passait devant eux.

« - Félicitations, Heero. » Dit Treize en souriant au jeune cowboy.

« - Merci. » Répondit Heero en se penchant en avant pour serrer la main tendue de Treize.

« - Et voici ton prix. » Treize lui remit d'abord une enveloppe qu'Heero saisit et rangeant dans sa poche de chemise. Un trophée avec une base en bois et une statue d'un cowboy chevauchant un taureau en train de ruer lui fut également remit.

Prenant le trophée, Heero regarda la gravure sur la petite plaque. « Cowboy de l'année - Demi-finaliste. » Il sourit. Levant le trophée, il salua la foule qui continuait d'applaudir et acclamer.

Le photographe prit quelques photos avant qu'Heero puisse passer derrière le podium et rejoindre Trowa et Sherry.

« - Bravo, Heero. » Félicita Trowa quand Heero stoppa Wing près du clown et sa jument.

« - Merci, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. » Répondit Heero.

Une fois que la foule se fut calmée, Treize reprit le micro.

« - Et maintenant, il est de mon plaisir et privilège d'annoncer le gagnant du titre. Ce cowboy le mérite, il a été très doué tout au long de la saison, a souffert d'une mauvaise malchance et pourtant, il a continué de nous étonner et nous divertir avec tout son dévouement et l'amour de ce sport. » Treize marqua un temps d'arrêt pour lire le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, cowboys et cowgirls, le titre de cowboy de l'année va à... Duo Maxwell ! »

Le grondement qui traversa les spectateurs et le personnel du rodéo fut énorme. Duo était un cowboy très populaire non seulement parmi le personnel, mais aussi parmi les nombreux adeptes de ce sport.

Duo avait retenu son souffle durant tout le temps de l'annonce. Il savait qu'il avait d'énorme chance et Heero également. Lorsqu'Heero avait été annoncé comme le demi-finaliste, Duo... bien qu'extrêmement fier et heureux pour son compagnon... n'avait pas put retenir le sentiment d'angoisse de l'envahir. Il savait qu'Heero, Jake et lui étaient très proches dans les points et le fait qu'Heero soit demi-finaliste pouvait signifier que Jake avait gagné le titre. Puis quand il entendit Treize prononcer son nom comme le gagnant, le cowboy se retrouva sans voix.

« - Oui ! » Cria Quatre.

« - Allez, Maxwell ! » Applaudit Wufei.

Derrière le podium, Trowa et Heero se joignirent aux acclamations, Heero souriant d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'il regardait l'incrédulité s'inscrire sur le visage de son compagnon.

« - Vas-y, Duo. » Encouragea Quatre tandis qu'il déplaçait Sandy sur le côté et donnait une tape dans le dos d'Heero. « - Tu dois aller chercher ton trophée. »

« - Hein ? Oh, ouais. » Répondit timidement Duo. L'annonce l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu, l'humidité piquait ses yeux violets et il se hâta de cligner des yeux pour la chasser. Talonnant Scythe, il fit avancer l'appaloosa à travers la foule qui se séparait pour le laisser passer.

Les applaudissements et félicitations pleuvaient sur lui alors qu'il avançait vers le podium où Treize attendait. De toute évidence, la foule approuvait le gagnant. Duo était si heureux qu'il pensait qu'il allait éclater. Scythe fit un petit bond alors qu'il marchait, cambrant son cou et agitant la queue.

S'arrêtant devant le podium, Duo prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de lever les yeux vers un Treize souriant.

« - Félicitations, Duo. Le titre était un dur combat et tu l'as bien mérité. » Treize tendit la main à Duo qui la serra fermement. Une enveloppe lui fut remise suivit par un gros trophée qui avait un socle en marbre et la statue d'un cowboy chevauchant un cheval qui se cabrait.

« - Je vous remercie. Je crois que je suis encore un peu sous le choc. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

« - Tu veux dire quelques mots à la foule ? »

Pendant un moment, Duo eut l'air paniqué, puis ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleu cobalt de son petit-ami. Heero articula silencieusement 'je t'aime' et toutes les craintes de Duo disparurent. « - Merci, Treize, je pense que je vais le faire. »

Treize remit le micro à Duo et la foule se tut. Prenant une seconde pour se calmer, Duo leva les yeux et regarda profondément Heero. Il trouva le réconfort qu'il recherchait.

« - Je veux juste dire merci au conseil d'administration du rodéo et les juges qui ont rendu ce résultat possible. Merci également aux employés qui préparent les taureaux et chevaux pour nous et les cavaliers qui sont toujours là pour nous aider à nous sortir d'une situation délicate, en particulier Quatre et Wufei. Ces deux hommes sont tout simplement fantastiques et je peux vous dire par première main que s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je ne serais probablement pas ici pour recevoir ce prix. » Duo sourit à ses deux amis qui secouèrent leur tête en rougissant, la foule rigolant d'appréciation.

« - Enfin, je voudrais remercier les autres cowboys. Sans eux, ça ne serait pas une compétition et ce sont tous des gars fantastiques, chacun étant aussi dévoué que l'autre et c'est ce qui forme l'esprit du rodéo. Bien que ce soit moi qui bénéficie du titre, dans mon esprit, tous ces cowboys présents sur le circuit sont les cowboys de l'année à leur façon. Je vous remercie. » Rougissant jusqu'aux racines des cheveux, Duo remit le micro à Treize.

« - Très bien parlé. » Déclara Treize une fois que les cris et applaudissement se furent calmés pour qu'il puisse se faire entendre. « - Mesdames et messieurs, voilà qui conclut cette journée. Je vous demande à tous d'applaudir et montrer votre appréciation une dernière fois à nos gagnants et cowboys restants, cowgirls, vachers dans un nouveau tour d'honneur ! »

La musique s'éleva et la foule explosa en cris, applaudissements et acclamations.

« - Allez Duo. Tu dois diriger le tour d'honneur. » Dit Heero à Duo en le rejoignant.

« - Seulement si tu chevauches avec moi. » Fut la réponse.

Heero sourit. « - J'adorerais. » Se penchant vers lui, il baissa la voix. « - Je suis si fier de toi, putain. »

Duo ressentit le picotement dans ses yeux de nouveau et cette fois, il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'arrêter. Prenant les rênes et rangeant l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa chemise, il tint le trophée dans son autre main et poussa Scythe au petit trot. Wing rejoignit l'appaloosa, Heero faisant en sorte de rester légèrement derrière Scythe. C'était le moment de Duo après tout. Le cowboy aux cheveux longs avait travaillé si dur pour ça, souffert plus que la majorité des cowboys et souffrait encore pour en arriver là.

Wing tirait un peu contre la restriction de son maître sur ses rênes. Il voulait avancer et passer devant cet âne tacheté. Avec son maître le tenant en échec, Wing décida d'allonger sa foulée et le rattraper de toute façon.

Scythe pouvait entendre et voir le pot de peinture à côté de lui et légèrement en retrait. Il grogna de satisfaction. Au moins, le poney éclaboussé de point noir connaissant sa place aujourd'hui.

Puis il vit que la foulée de Wing le rattrapait et Scythe ne comptait pas laisser cela se produire et accéléra sa foulée lui aussi. Très vite, les deux étalons étaient presque lancés au galop alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de l'arène.

Sentant son cheval accélérait petit à petit, Duo regarda sur le côté et vit la raison soudaine de l'augmentation soudaine de la vitesse de Scythe. Il eut un petit rire alors qu'il le laissait galoper en avant. Heero avait également réalisé ce que son cheval faisait et s'assit en arrière sur sa selle pour calmer le rythme de Wing.

La foule continua à encourager le corps principal du personnel du rodéo alors qu'ils quittaient l'arène, laissant Heero et Duo finir un troisième tour d'honneur avant de sortir eux aussi et rejoindre leurs amis et connaissances pour de nouvelles félicitations.

_**À suivre...**_


	41. Chapitre 41

**.**

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 41**

**By ShenLong1**

**/ ! \ **** NC-17 ****/ ! \**

_[It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
>It'll drive the man insane<br>And he'll sell off everything he owns  
>Just to pay to play the game<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Sortant finalement de l'arène, Heero et Duo furent immédiatement entourés par leurs collègues et amis cowboys, tous voulant les féliciter. Jake leur dit quelques mots et en dépit de sa défaite, il était heureux que ce soit Duo qui ait gagné le titre.

« - Je le gagnerai l'année prochaine, Maxwell. » Déclara Jake avec un joyeux hochement de tête et serrant la main de Duo.

« - Et je serais là pour te donner du fil à retordre, Jake. » Répliqua Duo avec un éclat de rire.

Charlie et Hank furent prompts à transmettre leurs félicitations, ainsi que les clowns et plusieurs autres cowboys. Alors que la foule commençait à s'éclaircir un peu, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre et Meiran furent en mesure d'approcher leurs amis et les féliciter également.

« - Je savais que ça serait l'un de vous deux. » Déclara Quatre, son enthousiasme brillant dans ses yeux.

« - Bravo à vous deux, c'était une victoire bien méritée. » Fit Wufei.

« - Excellent travail, Duo. Toi aussi, Heero. Le vainqueur et le demi-finaliste n'auraient pas pu aller à deux autres personnes que vous. » Félicita Trowa.

« - Merci les gars et félicitions à vous tous aussi. » Répondit Duo.

« - Oui, je suis d'accord. Vous avez tous méritez votre récompense aussi. » Heero sourit à ses amis qui rougirent rapidement.

« - Je pense que vous méritez tous ces prix. Je suis tellement fière de vous tous, surtout toi Wufei. » Déclara Meiran et la grande surprise et embarras de Wufei, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Duo émit un sifflement de loup. « - Wooo hoooo, quel chemin as-tu fais, Meiran. C'est la première fois que je vois Wufei se taire. »

« - Idiot. » Gronda Heero, mais ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« - Je pense que nous devrions ramener les chevaux aux caravanes et les soigner pour la nuit. » Dit Wufei dans une tentative de détourner l'attention de lui.

« - Vous venez tous à la fête ce soir ? » Interrogea Quatre alors qu'ils commençaient tous les six à marcher vers le paddock où se trouvaient les véhicules.

« - Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. » Déclara Duo avec un sourire.

« - Tu es sûr que tu pourras ? » Demanda Heero. « - Comment sont les analgésiques ? Ils ne t'affectent pas trop ? »

Duo fit un doux sourire à son petit-ami. « - Les antidouleurs fonctionnent très bien, Heero. Je suis sûr que je pourrais durer quelques heures à la fête. Je ne prendrais rien d'alcoolisé cependant, ça ne ferait pas bon ménage avec le médicament et je vais rester prudent et m'en tenir aux sodas je pense. »

« - Bonne idée. » Répondit Heero.

Quatre regarda sa montre. « - Nous avons quelques heures avant que la fête commence, que diriez-vous de tous nous rejoindre pour sept heures ? Nous irons tous ensemble à la fête et prendre une table. »

« - Ça sonne bien pour moi. » Répondit Heero.

« - Ça serait bien, Winner. » Dit Wufei.

« - Duo ? Est-ce que je pourrais regarder ton trophée, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Meiran.

« - Bien sûr. » Duo donna son trophée à la jeune femme qui le regarda. « - En parlant de trophée, est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil à vos médailles ? » Demanda Duo à Wufei et Quatre.

Très vite, tous échangèrent leurs médailles et trophées, regardant le prix de chacun. Le trophée de Trowa était similaire à celui d'Heero, sauf que le cheval tournait autour d'un tonneau.

« - Ils sont tous magnifiques. » Dit Meiran en remettant la médaille à Wufei. Puis elle se tourna vers Duo. « - Combien d'argent as-tu gagné pour le titre, si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande ? »

« - Oh, j'avais oublié ça. » Répondit timidement Duo et il tira l'enveloppe de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et sortit le chèque se trouvant à l'intérieur et émit un doux sifflement. « - Eh bien, merde. » Murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux observaient les chiffres.

« - Je dirais que cela signifie que c'est beaucoup alors ? » Dit Meiran avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« - Ouais, dix mille dollars pour être précis. » Répondit Duo.

L'ouverture de l'enveloppe de Duo fit se souvenir à Heero qu'il en avait une également et la sortit de sa poche. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le cowboy brun alors qu'il émettait un petit sifflement. « - Cinq mille dollars pour la deuxième place. » Annonça-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

« - Votre haras va être rempli des plus belles juments. Avec ces gains et l'argent obtenu de Relena et Dorothy, je dirais que votre reproduction de cow-pony ne sera pas bonne, elle sera excellente. » Déclara Quatre aux deux hommes.

« - Il semblerait que tu aies raison, Quatre. Nous allons être en mesure d'agrandir les écuries et ajouter d'autres fonctionnalités comme une zone de lavage, de nouveaux pâturages et autres choses que j'ai toujours voulu installer, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'argent pour le faire. » Dit Duo avec un regard rêveur sur le visage.

« - Ça n'aurait pas pu arriver à une personne plus gentille ou méritante que toi, Duo. » Dit Meiran.

« - Merci. » Répondit Duo avec un blush sur les joues.

Ricanant doucement, Heero ne put pas s'empêcher d'être prit par l'enthousiasme de son compagnon et ce que leurs gains respectifs signifieraient pour leur avenir. La vie commençait à se pencher vers eux deux.

Ils atteignirent les caravanes et tous se séparèrent, Quatre et Trowa leur rappelant qu'ils se retrouveraient dans quelques heures pour aller à la fête qui se tenait dans le bâtiment principal.

* * *

><p>Wing et Scythe furent placés dans leurs cours respectives, Heero fut de corvée de donner de l'eau fraîche aux deux étalons tandis que Duo leur donnait à manger. Les selles, brides et tapis furent rangés dans le compartiment puis les cowboys donnèrent un bon coup de brosse aux chevaux avant de leur mettre un tapis épais pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de la soirée à venir.<p>

« - Tout va bien ou tu veux un coup de main ? » Demanda Heero alors qu'il faisait le tour de la caravane après en avoir terminé avec Wing. Duo avait terminé de brosser Scythe, mais il avait l'air d'avoir un problème pour mettre le tapis sur l'Appaloosa.

« - Je pense qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. » Répondit Duo. « - Ce bandage autour de mon épaule m'empêche de placer le tapis comme je le fais habituellement. »

Souriant, Heero entra dans la cour et s'empara du tapis. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut correctement placé sur le dos du cheval et les sangles en place.

« - Merci. »

« - De rien. » Heero regarda sa montre. « - Nous avons à peu près une heure et demie avant que Quatre vienne nous chercher. Cela pourrait être une idée d'aller se doucher maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. »

« - Bonne idée. » Répondit Duo et il sortit de la cour de Scythe. Déverrouillant la caravane, Duo entra, Heero le suivant et dès que la porte fut refermée, Duo se retrouva entouré par des bras forts. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero et recouvrit les mains du cowboy des siennes.

Il attira doucement Duo contre sa poitrine et quand Duo posa la tête contre son épaule, cela envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Heero. Il pencha légèrement la tête et se mit à déposer de légers baisers le long du cou pâle et l'oreille de Duo, où il grignota doucement le lobe. « - Je t'aime, Duo. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un doux gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Duo et il se retourna dans les bras d'Heero, passant ses propres bras autour de la taille du brun. Penchant légèrement la tête, il regarda avec adoration le regard cobalt avant de capturer les lèvres d'Heero pour un doux baiser. « - Je t'aime aussi, 'Ro. » Murmura-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

« - Je suis tellement fier de toi, putain. Tu as vraiment mérité de gagner ce titre Duo et pas seulement à cause de tout ce que tu as vécu, mais parce que tu es un putain de cowboy beau et bon dans ce que tu fais. » Dit Heero d'un ton doux.

« - Tu dis les choses les plus belles que j'ai entendu, Heero. » Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero. « - Je pourrais te tenir comme ça toute la nuit. »

« - Je pourrais te laisser faire, mais je ne pense pas que Quatre serait très content de nous si nous ne sommes pas prêt à aller à la fête quand il nous appellera. » Ricana Heero.

Duo rigola. « - Ouais, mais nous pourrions tout simplement ignorer la fête et rester ici où je pourrais te montrer à quel point je suis bon à autre chose. »

Heero gémit, la chaleur pulsant dans ses veines et s'installant dans son bas-ventre. « - Puis-je prendre un ticket ? »

« - Si tu dois vraiment ? »

Souriant, Heero embrassa une nouvelle fois son compagnon. « - Une fois que nous serons revenus de la fête et si tu te sens bien, j'utiliserais ce ticket. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Promesse, promesse. » Taquina Duo.

« - Nous verrons. » Heero s'écarta avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

Duo déglutit. « - Je pense que nous ferions mieux de bouger et aller prendre nos douches, sinon je suis susceptible de te sauter dessus maintenant. »

« - Mieux vaut aller prendre une douche froide alors. » Heero sourit et pressa son érection éveillée contre les hanches de Duo.

Duo gémit. « - Dieu, tu rends les choses difficiles. »

La main d'Heero se déplaça vers le jean de Duo et pressa la dureté qu'il y trouva. « - Ouais, c'est aussi difficile pour moi. »

« - Arrête ça ou je vais te molester non-stop. »

« - Tu pourras me molester autant que tu voudras après la fête. » Riant, Heero s'éloigna de son compagnon et se dirigea vers la section chambre de la caravane pour prendre sa serviette, des vêtements de rechange et sa trousse de toilette.

Duo gémit en regarda son petit-ami s'éloigner. « - Je vais te monter à quel point je suis bon plus tard, Heero. » Promit-il en vertu de son souffle haletant avant de le suivre pour prendre ses propres affaires de toilette.

* * *

><p>La fête commençait tout juste quand les six hommes arrivèrent. Quatre s'avança à travers la foule et leur trouva une table, il s'y installa et regarda autour de lui les cowboys et cowgirls qui se trouvaient déjà là. Le reste du groupe le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Wufei prit les commandes de boissons et se dirigea vers le bar pour aller les chercher, laissant les autres converser et regarder la foule.<p>

Plusieurs cowboys, cowgirls et personnel du rodéo s'arrêtèrent à leur table au cours de la soirée pour féliciter Duo d'avoir gagné le titre. Il s'agissait d'une victoire populaire et personne n'en voulait au jeune homme pour avoir gagné. Il avait travaillé sacrément dur pour ça, avait bien réussi dans l'ensemble de la saison et avait fait face à tous les défis avec courage et détermination.

Les autres aussi reçurent leur part de félicitations, à leur grand embarras. Bien qu'ils fussent tous satisfait de leurs résultats et récompenses, aucun d'eux n'était du genre à en prendre la grosse tête.

Hilde et Catherine les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, les deux femmes félicitèrent à leur tour leurs amis et de prendre un peu de leurs nouvelles. Meiran leur fut présentée et les trois jeunes femmes sympathisèrent rapidement.

D'une certaine manière, Duo se retrouva sur la piste de danse avec Hilde et il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Hilde lui adressa un sourire et ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique country.

« - Comment ça se passe entre toi et l'étalon aux yeux bleus ? » Demanda Hilde.

Maintenant, Duo comprenait la raison pour laquelle la femme l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse. Elle voulait le cuisiner sur sa vie amoureuse. « - Hilde ! Ce n'est pas un étalon aux yeux bleus ! »

« - Ça a pu me tromper. Il a les yeux bleus et il a l'air chaud comme un étalon pour moi. » Taquina-t-elle.

« - Eh bien, oui, je suppose que tu as raison. » Soupira Duo.

« - Je suppose que Relena n'est plus une menace ? »

« - Non, elle est belle et bien partie du paysage. » Duo fit un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers mois. Hilde avait appris pour l'incident de Duo et le sabotage, mais elle n'avait pas pu avoir tous les détails qui avaient eu lieu depuis.

« - Bon. » Grogna-t-elle quand Duo termina. « - Elle aurait dû aller en prison si tu veux mon avis. Mais je suppose que la punition qu'elle a eue est pire d'un certain point de vue. Au moins, l'argent qu'elle t'a versé t'aidera à atteindre tes objectifs dans la vie. C'est d'ailleurs ironique. » Fit Hilde en riant.

« - Ouais, tu aurais dû voir son visage quand le juge lui a demandé de me verser des dommages et intérêts. » Ricana Duo.

« - Alors, comment cela se passe-t-il vraiment entre toi et le beau gosse ? »

Duo secoua la tête. _« Y avait-il une limite à la curiosité de la femme ? »_

« - T'es-tu déjà infiltré dans son pantalon ? »

_« Semblerait __qu'il n'y en a__ pas. »_ « - Hilde ! C'est personnel et non, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie sexuelle. »

Hilde fit la moue.

« - Ecoute, Heero est un gars vraiment super, il est chaleureux, attentionné, doux, sucré et c'est beaucoup de plaisir d'être avec lui. C'est encore nouveau pour lui tout ça et nous faisons les choses lentement. Nous voulons nous connaitre l'un et l'autre, devenir de très bons amis avant que les choses aillent plus loin. Quand ça arrivera, ça arrivera mais jusqu'à ce qu'Heero soit prêt, je ne vais pas le pousser. Hilde, je suis vraiment heureux avec lui, je pense que c'est lui. »

Hilde renifla. « - C'est si mignon. Je suis vraiment contente que les choses marchent bien entre vous. Tu mérites d'être heureux et j'espère vraiment qu'il est fait pour toi. »

« - Merci, Hilde. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

La fête avança, chacun des gars se levant de temps en temps pour danser avec les filles. Des plaisanteries et taquineries amicales fusèrent à travers la table, tout le monde se sentait à l'aise parmi ses amis. Alors que l'heure commençait à se faire tardive, Heero remarqua Duo essayant de cacher un bâillement et il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils retournent à la caravane. Cela avait été une journée longue et épuisante, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. Tout ce qu'Heero voulait maintenant, c'était d'avoir Duo pour lui tout seul, se blottir contre son petit-ami et partager un peu de temps ensemble.

« - Je pense que nous devrions commencer à partir. » Dit doucement Heero à Duo.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, Duo fut surpris de voir combien de temps était passé. « - Ouais, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. »

Faisant connaitre leurs intentions au reste du groupe, ils leur dirent au revoir et promirent de les retrouver tous pour le petit-déjeuner, puis ils prirent congés.

La nuit était fraîche après la chaleur de la fête, les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel clair. Duo inspira profondément l'air vif avant de le relâcher lentement. Il sourit quand il sentit un bras entourait sa taille et il fit de son mieux pour faire de même.

« - Fatigué ? »

« - Un peu. »

« - Comment va ton épaule ? »

« - Bien. Les analgésiques fonctionnent très bien et la douleur s'est beaucoup estompée, elle ne me gêne pas vraiment. » Répondit honnêtement Duo.

« - Bien. » Murmura Heero d'une voix rauque, faisant frissonner Duo.

« - Mieux vaut vérifier les chevaux. » Dit Duo quand ils arrivèrent à la caravane.

« - Mieux vaut leur donner un peu plus de foin à grignoter et les faire taire aussi. » Grommela Heero.

Les deux chevaux avaient reconnus les pas de leurs maîtres respectifs et commençaient à grogner et hennir de salutation, les décibels augmentant alors que chaque étalon tentait de hennir plus fortement que l'autre.

« - Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'installer et vivre ensemble ? » Râla Duo. « - C'est toujours un peu de match entre eux. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par se tolérer l'un et l'autre. » Fit Heero en souriant alors qu'il s'approchait du compartiment d'alimentation pour prendre du foin frais.

« - Ils feraient mieux, je pense toujours sérieusement à les enfermer ensemble et les laisser régler ça à leur manière. Je ne compte pas t'abandonner Heero, alors Scythe a besoin de calmer son attitude dominante et apprendre à partager avec Wing. »

« - Je suis d'accord, Wing devra faire la même chose. » Déclara Heero alors qu'il se penchait sur la barrière de la cour pour remplir le filet de foin de Wing.

Le Paint avait fait de son mieux pour obtenir du foin. Il émit un grognement de satisfaction. Il avait son foin en premier ce qui signifiait que son maître avait toute sa tête et savait exactement qui était le maître ici. _« Prend ça, le Tacheté ! » _

Scythe n'était pas content de ça. Il gênait presque Duo en voulant prendre son foin alors qu'il le lui fixait à la barrière et reçu une claque en retour. S'écartant, Scythe lança un regard noir à l'autre étalon qui donna tout simplement un coup de queue en lui tournant le dos. Une fois que son filet fut attaché et que son maître sortit de la cour, Scythe tourna le dos au pot de peinture et se mit à manger. Il ferait payer plus tard à l'autre poney.

Une fois que les étalons furent tranquilles, Duo déverrouilla la caravane et entra, allumant la lumière au passage. Heero arriva derrière lui, ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Puis se retournant, il enveloppa ses bras autour du corps chaud de Duo et prit ses lèvres.

Gémissant doucement, Heero laissa Duo prendre le contrôle intégral, appréciant la manière dont la langue de son petit-ami se glissait dans sa bouche et caressait sa jumelle et tous les endroits sensibles et enflammer la passion.

Brisant le baiser, Heero garda les yeux fermés et posa son front contre celui de Duo alors que ce dernier grignotait sa lèvre inférieure.

« - J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée. » Murmura Duo, son souffle chaud effleurant les lèvres d'Heero.

« - Je serais heureux que tu continues à le faire toute la nuit. » Répondit Heero, faisant légèrement frissonner Duo.

« - Putain, 'Ro. Qu'as-tu fais de moi ? Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »

« - Doucement, nous avons le reste de nos vies à passer ensemble. » Taquina Heero.

Poussant un doux gémissement, Duo se pencha et reprit les lèvres d'Heero pour un baiser torride, chargé de passion et de désespoir. Le baiser s'approfondit, Heero sentant son corps réagir au stimulus des lèvres et de la langue de Duo et il répondit avec empressement.

« - Allons au lit. » Murmura Heero d'une voix rauque quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Duo hocha la tête en réponse, incapable de former le moindre mot en ce moment.

Toujours enlacés, ils avancèrent à travers la petite caravane en direction de la chambre, Duo éteignant la lumière au passage. Atteignant la section chambre, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir se déshabiller. Les yeux d'Heero brillaient dans l'obscurité alors qu'il regardait subtilement Duo du coin de l'œil. Un tee-shirt noir fut enlevé, révélant la peau crémeuse de la poitrine de Duo.

Heero retira rapidement sa propre chemise bleue et la jeta sur le côté. Baissant les mains vers sa ceinture, il défit la boucle, puis le bouton et abaissa la fermeture éclair. Duo fit de même pour enlever son jean noir, le tissu descendant le long de ses jambes. Le boxer était la seule barrière qui restait entre Duo et l'air du soir.

Le jean heurta le sol et Heero l'envoya sur le côté d'un petit coup de pied. Ses yeux se levèrent automatiquement vers Duo et son souffle se coupa momentanément. Même si l'épaule et les côtes de Duo étaient bandées, il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur la beauté physique. Duo était tout en muscle, le corps finement aiguisé par des années de travail et très masculin, nota Heero, alors que le boxer de Duo glissait de ses hanches.

Déglutissant difficilement, Heero prit sa décision et retira son propre boxer avant de se glisser sous les couvertures pour rejoindre son compagnon. Deux corps se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser chargé de désir. Lorsque le baiser cessa, Duo grignota légèrement le long de la mâchoire d'Heero vers son cou, où il se mit à explorer tous les points sensibles qu'il connaissait, les gémissements d'Heero alimentant grandement le désir de Duo.

Incapable de rester immobile, les mains d'Heero se promenèrent sur le dos de Duo, ses doigts retraçant lentement la colonne vertébrale du cowboy et descendant lentement vers les rondeurs douces de ses fesses. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, le contact peau à peau était très érotique et l'aine d'Heero commença à réagir fortement à la proximité de son petit-ami.

Les petits baisers et mordillements descendirent de la gorge d'Heero vers sa clavicule, l'odeur musquée d'Heero combiné à son eau de Cologne mettait ses hormones en surmenage. Le léger toucher dans son dos et le haut de ses fesses laissaient des traînées de feu dans leur sillage et le sexe de Duo commença à durcir rapidement. Alors qu'il durcissait, il sentit contre une de ses cuisses un sexe tout aussi nu et tendu que le sien et il se rendit compte qu'Heero était également nu dans leur lit. Il gémit. Cela était assez difficile de se retenir de molester Heero quand il portait un boxer au lit, mais maintenant, maintenant avec Heero complètement nu également, Duo savait qu'il devrait se livrer à une grande bataille intérieure pour s'empêcher de sauter littéralement sur Heero. Se déplaçant lentement, Duo continua son chemin de baisers et descendit le long de la poitrine du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un mamelon et se focalise dessus.

Avec le mouvement de Duo, les bras d'Heero ne furent plus assez longs pour caresser facilement son partenaire. Se sentant un peu déçu de ça, il oublia bientôt tout quand Duo commença à mordiller son mamelon. Il gémit doucement alors que le plaisir se propage lentement dans ses veines. Ses mains remontèrent le long des côtes de Duo et il caressa les flancs de son partenaire. Il pouvait sentir la preuve du désir de Duo contre sa cuisse et avec un sourire méchant, il fit descendre son bras le long du corps de Duo, effleurant doucement son abdomen. Il continua ses douces caresses, dérivant chaque fois plus bas jusqu'à ce que sa main effleure la tête du pénis de Duo.

« - Touche-moi, Heero. S'il te plait. » Murmura Duo d'une voix urgente.

Ardemment, les doigts d'Heero parcoururent la longueur, sentant la douceur soyeuse de la peau qui recouvrait l'acier en dessous. Il taquina le gland, passant un doigt sur la petite fente. Enfin, il céda aux doux gémissements de Duo et enroula ses doigts autour du membre dur, caressant lentement.

« - Oh, dieu. » Gémit Duo en bougeant légèrement les hanches. Incapable de continuer à torturer le mamelon d'Heero, Duo ferma les yeux et laissa les sensations l'envahir. Il bougea ses mains le long de son corps, caressant la peau chaude. Ses mains descendaient lentement, jusqu'à atteindre la cuisse d'Heero, puis il dériva plus bas encore vers les fesses de son amant.

Les yeux d'Heero étaient également fermés, sa peau était en feu sous le toucher que Duo lui infligeait. Un doux souffle quitta ses lèvres quand les mains de Duo se mirent à caresser ses globes de chair, mais il ne fit rien pour arrêter ce toucher. Au lieu de cela, il murmura : « - Plus. »

Duo fut heureux de s'exécuter et encore plus heureux de voir qu'Heero semblait vouloir prendre la décision d'aller plus loin. Les mains de Duo malaxèrent ces globes musculaires, ses doigts allant frôler la fente se trouvant entre les deux masses de chair d'Heero. Se sentant plus audacieux, il approcha l'un de se doigts et le fit courir le long de la fente.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés sur le plan sexuel jusqu'à présent avait toujours fait du bien à Heero et bien qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur au sujet de la dernière étape de s'engager à faire l'amour, il savait d'instinct que Duo ne lui ferait pas de mal. Duo s'était toujours arrêté quand Heero le lui avait demandé, mais maintenant... Heero ne voulait pas arrêter Duo. Il était prêt, prêt pour tout ce qui était à venir et il s'en félicitait. « - Plus. » Exigea-t-il de nouveau.

Le cœur de Duo se gonfla d'amour quand Heero en demanda plus. Soucieux de garder son toucher léger et doux, son doigt suivit le creux des globes de chair et taquina Heero.

Perdu dans son plaisir, la main d'Heero lâcha le sexe de Duo, incapable de continuer quand son esprit était préoccupé par ce que Duo lui faisait. Il se décala légèrement pour s'installer confortablement sur le dos, ouvrant les cuisses et donnant un accès plus facile à son corps pour Duo.

Plongeant son doigt dans le creux de ses fesses, Duo trouva l'entrée d'Heero et commença à la taquiner. Son doigt tourna autour, avant de passer légèrement dessus et appliquer un peu de pression dessus avant de reculer à nouveau et recommençait. Sous lui, Heero haletait, les yeux fermés et la peau devenant rouge.

« - C'est si bon. Je le veux en moi. » Réussit à gémir Heero.

« - Tu es sûr ? » Interrogea Duo. D'une part, il était sur un petit nuage de la demande d'Heero, mais d'autre part, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'Heero voulait vraiment son doigt en lui.

« - S'il te plait. Je le veux. Je te veux, Duo, à l'intérieur de moi. Peux-tu me faire l'amour ? »

L'émotion menaça d'étrangler Duo pendant un moment, mais il réussit à faire partir la boule dans sa gorge. « - Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? » Demanda Duo, voulant être certain de ce qu'Heero voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Oui. Je te fais confiance, Duo. Je t'aime et je veux être aimé par toi. » Heero n'eut pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Un doux cri s'échappa des lèvres de son partenaire avant que ses lèvres ne viennent réclamer les siennes pour un tendre baiser passionné et amoureux.

« - Je ne veux rien de plus que t'aimer, Heero, pendant aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » Un autre baiser fut échangé, les yeux de Duo brillant étrangement au clair de lune. Brisant le baiser, Duo se décala un peu et se pencha sur le côté du lit pour localiser sa trousse de toilette.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Heero, un brin confus.

« - J'ai besoin de lubrifiant, Heero. Je refuse de te faire du mal. » Répondit Duo en trouvant sa trousse de toilette au sol et fouillant rapidement dedans avant d'en sortir un tube.

Heero haussa un sourcil. « - Ne me dis pas que tu as l'habitude d'être un boy-scout ? »

« - Non. » Duo sourit. « - J'espérais juste. »

Heero secoua la tête et renifla.

Abandonnant la trousse au sol, Duo décapsula le tube et mit une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts. Posant le tube sur l'oreiller pour un accès facile, Duo embrassa de nouveau Heero alors que sa main disparaissait entre les fesses d'Heero.

Le gel fut généreusement étendu sur la fente d'Heero, Duo veillant à enduire Heero autant qu'il le pouvait. Son doigt se remit à tourner sur la petite entrée, appliquant de temps à autre une pression.

« - Cela peut être un peu inconfortable au début, mais ça va bientôt passer. J'ai besoin de t'étirer Heero, sinon ça va faire mal et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Acquiesçant, Heero fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Le doigt de Duo le faisait se sentir bien, stimulant des nerfs qu'Heero ne savait pas qu'il y avait là, mais devenant intimement lié avec maintenant.

Sentant son corps se détendre à son contact, Duo commença à appuyer son doigt avec un peu plus d'insistance sur l'entrée d'Heero. Lentement, il réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur, se déplaçant avec soin et caressant le canal d'Heero alors qu'il glissait à l'intérieur. Heero était étroit et chaud.

« - Oui. » Siffla Heero. La pénétration initiale de ce doigt l'avait rendu mal à l'aise quand Duo l'avait mis en garde, mais ça ne le blessait pas et la sensation passa au bout de quelques minutes. Le doigt bougea doucement à l'intérieur de lui, étirant ses muscles anaux et caressant les parois intérieures.

Après quelques minutes, Heero haleta tranquillement sous lui et Duo comprit que son amant était prêt pour un deuxième doigt. Il fit alors pénétrer un second doigt et les deux firent lentement leur chemin à l'intérieur du corps chaud. C'était serré de nouveau, mais Duo pouvait sentir la réticence des muscles se détendre et il savait qu'Heero se desserrerait davantage. Il caressa les parois intérieures avec tendresse.

« - Oh, mon dieu. C'est incroyable. » Gémit Heero. Si Heero avait pensé que son canal annal était sensible et riche en nerfs, cette pensée était dérisoire d'insignifiance de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur ! C'était positivement vivant avec les nerfs et les sensations qu'Heero ne connaissait pas... et c'était bon.

« - Tu aimes ça ? » Demanda Duo avec un doux sourire.

« - Oh, ouais. » Gémit Heero. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger un peu, ce qui provoqua que les doigts de Duo glissèrent plus profondément. « - Je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus. » Haleta-t-il.

« - Tes souhaits sont des ordres. » Murmura doucement Duo et il se pencha pour quémander un baiser pour distraire Heero tandis qu'il glissait un troisième doigt en lui.

Les trois doigts furent un peu gênants pour Heero, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire s'il devait prendre la longueur de Duo en lui. Après tout, Duo était plus grand que trois doigts. Heero avait fait quelques recherches sur la façon dont le sexe entre homme fonctionnait et avait découvert beaucoup de choses. Il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait mal au début, mais que le niveau de douleur variée selon la façon dont ils étaient préparés par le partenaire. Duo le préparait bien et Heero constatait qu'il profitait soigneusement des préliminaires.

Une fois que les trois doigts de Duo glissèrent facilement dedans et hors du corps d'Heero, il alla un peu plus profondément, essayant de localiser la prostate d'Heero. Il avait essayé d'expliquer comment la prostate d'un homme pouvait lui donner beaucoup de plaisir lors d'un rapport si elle était trouvée, mais aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer la sensation si l'expérience physique n'était pas réelle. Après quelques tentatives, Duo réussit à la trouver et ses doigts caressèrent la petite bosse spongieuse.

Heero arqua le corps alors que ses nerfs étaient inondés d'un plaisir encore plus intense. « - Oh, dieu. » Gémit-il. « - Putain, c'est incroyable. »

« - J'ai dit que la prostate était très sensible et agréable. » Sourit Duo. « - Maintenant, tu sais. » Il caressa à nouveau cet endroit.

« - Tu ne plaisantais pas ! Ah, merde. Continue ça et je vais venir dans la minute. »

Décidant qu'Heero était assez détendu, Duo commença à enlever ses doigts, caressant les murs internes d'Heero alors qu'il sortait.

« - Quoi ? Ou vas-tu ? » Demanda Heero à travers son voile de plaisir.

« - Je ne vais nulle part, Heero. Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

« - Alors, soit patient un instant, j'ai besoin de me lubrifier. »

Heero regarda à travers des yeux brumeux celui qui serait bientôt son amant prendre de nouveau le tube de lubrifiant et mettre une quantité généreuse de gel sur sa main. Puis Duo appliqua le gel sur son membre tendu et épais. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement recouvert, Duo s'avança de nouveau pour prendre position entre les cuisses ouvertes d'Heero. « - Tu es sûr que tu veux ça, Heero ? »

« - Oui, je suis sûr. » Répondit Heero.

« - Dieu, je t'aime. » Déclara Duo et il lui vola un baiser. « - Ca va brûler pendant quelques instants durant la première pénétration, mais je te promets que ça va passer et que tu ressentiras plus que du plaisir. Si tu veux que je m'arrête à un stade quelconque, dis-le-moi, d'accord ? »

« - D'accord. » Heero prit une profonde inspiration et détendit son corps. Il ne pouvait rien voir sauf l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Duo et il faisait confiance à l'autre cowboy.

Plaçant son sexe à l'entrée d'Heero, Duo se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il commençait à pousser en avant. Il y eut une résistance au début, qui était à prévoir, mais les doigts de Duo avaient bien préparé la voie et en dépit du fait qu'il était plus grand que les trois doigts, le gland glissa à l'intérieur assez facilement.

Duo avait eu raison, ça le brûlait alors que l'épaisse longueur envahissait lentement son intimité, mais ce n'était pas trop douloureux et Heero pouvait le supporter assez facilement. Il était reconnaissant cependant que Duo aille lentement, glissant peu à peu plus loin avant de revenir en arrière. Le lubrifiant fonctionnait bien, permettant à l'organe de glisser avec une résistance minimale et bientôt, Duo fut complètement inséré dans le corps d'Heero.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Duo, se tenant immobile et permettant au corps d'Heero de s'adapter à son invasion.

« - Ouais. C'est différent, mais bon. »

« - Il y a encore mieux. » Chuchota Duo et quand il sentit la tension quitter le corps d'Heero, il commença lentement à se retirer. Conscient du fait qu'Heero était encore vierge de tout ça, Duo garda ses pénétrations peu profondes et lentes, donnant le temps au corps d'Heero de s'étirer davantage. Quand les muscles s'assouplirent, il fut capable de se déplacer un peu plus vite et plus profondément.

« - Bon, c'est si bon. » Gémit Heero et il souleva son bassin à la rencontre de Duo.

Le rythme s'établit régulièrement, le sexe de Duo sortant et entrant facilement une fois que le corps d'Heero se fut habitué à être pénétré par un homme et Heero devint de plus en plus conscient de la forte sensibilité de son canal intérieur à chaque venue du pénis de Duo. Il sentit comme si chaque nerf dans son corps était en feu, la chaleur, lentement, le consommant, le baignant dans un bonheur sans mélange. Duo était dans une position similaire, son sexe était rythmiquement caressé et pressé par la chaleur et l'étanchéité du corps d'Heero.

Accélérant le rythme, les coups de rein de Duo s'approfondirent et avec un léger décalage des hanches, il réussit à localiser la prostate d'Heero et frapper la petite glande. Le cowboy brun émit un souffle de surprise suivit d'un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Le couple fut réduit à des grognements, des gémissements et des plaintes alors que toutes pensées cohérentes les laissées. Rien que du plaisir coulait dans chaque homme alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de trouver la délivrance. Duo sentait qu'il n'allait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps et un coup d'oeil au visage d'Heero lui dit que son amant ne tiendrait pas non plus. Il passa une main entre leurs deux corps en sueur et alla l'enrouler autour du sexe d'Heero. Il se mit à caresser l'organe, déterminé à faire jouir Heero.

« - Oh, dieu, Duo. Je vais plus tenir. » Gémit Heero. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir devenir plus fort, ses boules de plus en plus serrées et le feu dans son ventre devint plus important.

« - Viens pour moi, Heero. » Murmura Duo.

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Heero alors que son corps atteignait le point de non-retour. Le feu dans son ventre se déploya et le traversa, brûlant chaque nerf. Son sexe pulsa et il finit par se répandre dans la main de Duo et son propre ventre. Son orgasme fut si intense qu'Heero crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Alors qu'Heero jouissait, ses muscles internes se resserrèrent et cela fut plus difficile pour Duo de bouger, mais il continua obstinément, déterminé à atteindre sa propre jouissance. Quelques coups de rein plus tard et Duo arriva à son terme. Il lâcha le sexe ramolli d'Heero et ferma les yeux alors qu'un raz-de-marée de plaisir le frappait violemment. Le plaisir coula dans son sang, se déversant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se libérait à l'intérieur d'Heero. Son sexe se déversait jet après jet dans le corps désirable d'Heero alors que Duo vivait le meilleur orgasme de sa vie jusqu'à la fin.

Complètement repus, Duo s'effondra contre Heero, ce dernier refermant ses bras autour de son corps frémissant et partageant ce moment.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que leur rythme cardiaque et leur respiration se calment, les deux hommes étant toujours enfermés dans une étreinte chaleureuse et peu enclin à la briser. Quand Duo eut reprit totalement ses esprits, il se décala sur le côté d'Heero, son sexe mou glissant hors du corps du brun. « - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'Heero ne bougeait pas.

« - Mm mm. Bien. » Fut la réponse murmurée.

Duo sourit et jeta une jambe par-dessus celles d'Heero. « - As-tu apprécié ça ? »

Les yeux bleus cobalt s'ouvrirent et Heero eut un sourire paresseux. « - C'était l'un des moments les plus époustouflants, incroyables et merveilleux que je n'ai jamais connu. » Répondit-il honnêtement. « - Etait-ce bon pour toi ? »

« - Plus que bien, Heero. C'était parfait. »

Les deux cowboys s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repus, heureux et content.

_**À suivre**__**...**_


	42. Épilogue

**Cowboy**

**Chapitre 42 : ****Épilogue**

**By ShenLong1**

_[And a broken home and some broken bones  
>Is all he'll have to show,<br>For all the years that he spent chasin'  
>This dream they call Rodeo.<em>

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

_Trois mois plus tard_

« - Heureux ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il se blottissait plus profondément dans les bras forts qui l'entouraient.

« - Tout à fait. » Répondit Heero en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Duo.

« - Pas de regret ? »

« - Pas du tout. » Heero laissa sa main errer de haut en bas le long du bras nu du cowboy actuellement blottit contre lui. « - Et toi ? »

« - Jamais. » Duo bougea sa propre main, la faisant courir sur la peau dorée de la cuisse nue d'Heero. Le couple était dans leur lit, les rideaux tirés et la fenêtre fermée pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit. « - C'est encore difficile de croire à certains moments. » Continua Duo. « - Je sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mon propre ranch, élever de bon cow-pony et ayant un conjoint affectueux pour partager tout cela. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais pensé que tout cela deviendrait réalité. »

« - Tu ferais mieux de le croire. Tu as travaillé sacrément dur pour arriver jusque là et je me sens vraiment privilégié d'être en mesure de partager tout cela avec toi. Bien que nous puissions avoir des hauts et des bas avec les cow-pony, tu peux être sûr d'une chose, je resterais toujours près de toi, Duo. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et mon âme et je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que serait ma vie sans toi dedans. »

Duo fondit. « - Comment se fait-il que tu sais toujours dire les bonnes choses ? C'est si mignon, Heero. »

Heero rigola et resserra sa prise sur son amant. « - Je ne pense pas que la moitié de cela aurait été possible sans l'aide de Wufei et Meiran. »

« - Ouais, c'est une fille géniale et je suis content que Wufei l'ai trouvé. Il mérite d'être heureux, ils le méritent tous les deux. »

« - Je suis d'accord. » Heero laissa son esprit dériver en arrière de quelques mois...

_~ Flashback ~_

« - Ils sont là, Heero. » Appela Duo depuis la terrasse arrière où il allumait le barbecue. Il s'écarta du petit feu, s'essuya les mains sur son jean et se retourna.

En entendant l'appel de son amant, Heero abandonna les légumes qu'il était en train de couper pour la salade et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon. Saisissant son chapeau sur le crochet de la porte de derrière, il enfila ses bottes et sortit rejoindre Duo pour accueillir leurs invités.

Un gros camion roulait le long de l'allée avant de s'arrêter entre la maison et la grange maintenant agrandit. Coupant le moteur, Wufei ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et sortit, Meiran faisant la même chose du côté passager.

« - Heero, Duo. » Fit la femme en guise de salutation. « - C'est si bon de vous revoir. »

« - Toi aussi Meiran. Wufei s'occupe bien de toi alors ? » Sourit Duo alors qu'il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Wufei pour Meiran.

« - Ravi de te revoir, Wufei. » Accueillit Heero alors qu'il serrait la main de son ami avant de se tourner pour faire un câlin à Meiran une fois qu'elle eut lâché Duo.

« - Merci d'avoir emmené les juments avec vous. » Dit Duo une fois qu'il eut serré la main de Wufei.

« - C'était un plaisir. » Répondit Meiran. « - Faut-il les sortir maintenant et les installées ? »

« - Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée. » Déclara Heero.

Le lendemain matin après le dernier rodéo, lorsque les six amis s'étaient retrouvés pour le petit-déjeuner, Duo avait demandé à Meiran si son père aurait des juments à vendre dans son ranch. Meiran avait promis de demander et de le faire savoir à Heero et lui. Deux jours plus tard, Meiran avait appelé et déclaré aux cowboys que son père avait une vingtaine de jument qu'il envisageait de vendre et que s'ils étaient disponibles pour venir leur jeter un coup d'œil, ils pourraient avoir le premier choix sur celles qu'ils penseraient adaptés à leur haras nouvellement créé.

La semaine suivante, Heero et Duo s'étaient rendus chez Meiran qui leur avait montré un très bon choix de jument que la jeune femme pensait pouvoir correspondre et bien aller avec Scythe et Wing. Après avoir regardé attentivement les juments, discuter de leurs bons et mauvais points et avec la participation de Meiran par rapport à la façon dont elle pensait du croisement qu'ils obtiendraient avec leurs étalons actuels, Heero et Duo réduire la sélection totale à quatre juments. Des négociations eurent lieux entre Meiran, son père et eux et un accord fut conclu.

Une fois le paiement des juments effectué, ils se mirent à prendre des dispositions pour ramener les juments. Les caravanes d'Heero et Duo ne pouvant pas transporter plus de deux chevaux chacun, ils se résignèrent à emmener leurs deux caravanes pour ramener les chevaux la semaine suivante. Wufei résolu le problème pour eux cependant. Etant donné que Duo les avait invités, Meiran et lui, à leur rendre visite au ranch pour un barbecue plus tard la semaine suivante, Wufei suggéra de conduire le camion du père de Meiran avec les juments à bord et leur livrer en même temps. Cela semblait être une bonne idée et les cowboys acceptèrent à condition qu'ils payent pour l'essence. Meiran souligna qu'ils devaient venir chez eux de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas un problème. Ils se mirent alors d'accord pour payer la moitié de l'essence.

Maintenant, le jour était arrivé et Duo était tout aussi désireux qu'Heero d'accueillir les juments dans leur nouveau domicile. Scythe et Wing étaient dans leur enclos respectifs, les deux étalons ayant un intérêt immédiat pour le camion qui venait d'arriver. Ils pouvaient sentir le parfum des juments dedans. Les quatre juments seraient placées dans le paddock avec les quatre autres juments présentes actuellement sur la propriété, les deux juments que Duo avait acheté avant le dernier rodéo se trouvant avec les deux autres juments qu'il possédait déjà avant.

Wufei abaissa soigneusement la rampe et disparut à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, il descendit du véhicule avec une très jolie jument Paint Horse. Elle était petite, compacte et nerveuse, les mêmes tâches noires et blanches se trouvant sur chaque côté de son corps. Elle se tenait avec grâce et regarda autour d'elle avec impatience. Wufei tendit la corde à Heero et retourna à l'intérieur du camion.

Une jument buckskin _**(1)**_ fut ensuite sortie du camion, elle était plus grande que la Paint Horse, mais avec d'énormes postérieurs. Elle émit un fort hennissement quand elle descendit de la rampe, Wing et Scythe répondant tous les deux. Wufei remit la jument à Duo.

Une jument Appaloosa suivit, de couleur bai avec des tâches dispersées partout sur la croupe. Elle avait de bonnes jambes et épaules, et un beau poitrail indiquant qu'elle avait un cœur excellent et de bons poumons.

En voyant la jument, Wing renifla. Il avait un sérieux problème avec les tâches !

Meiran prit la jument des mains de Wufei et il alla chercher la dernière jument. C'était une Alezane, avec seulement une petite tâche blanche au niveau du front. Comme les autres juments, elle avait été soigneusement sélectionnée.

« - Où veux-tu les mettre, Duo ? » Demanda Meiran.

« - Je vais les mettre dans le petit enclos derrière la grange, de cette façon, elles pourront s'habituer aux quatre autres juments qui se trouvent dans l'enclos voisin durant quelques jours avant qu'on les place toutes ensemble. » Répondit Duo et tirant la Buckskin par le licol, il ouvrit la marche vers l'arrière de la grange.

Les trois autres suivirent et chaque jument fut accueillie par un concert de hennissement de la part des deux étalons et autres chevaux présent, auxquels elles répondirent.

« - On dirait une symphonie, bon sang. » Fit Duo en riant alors qu'il refermait la barrière une fois que les quatre juments furent installées dans le paddock.

« - Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se calmer rapidement. » Rigola Meiran.

« - C'est certain pour les juments, mais Wing et Scythe ne se calmeront que lorsque l'un d'eux arrêtera. » Marmonna Heero.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là essayent encore de surpasser l'autre. » Renifla Wufei.

« - Ouais, dis-moi à ce sujet. » Grommela Duo. « - Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour qu'ils arrêtent ces stupides défis constant entre eux. Ça commence à devenir vraiment ennuyant. »

« - Eh bien, à moins de les enfermer tous les deux et les laisser se battre, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. » Fit Meiran en riant.

« - Crois-moi, nous avons pensé à le faire plus d'une fois. » Râla Duo. « - Le problème c'est qu'ils s'entretueraient probablement l'un et l'autre et nous avons besoin de leurs deux pedigrees pour notre programme de reproduction. »

« - Alors, tout ce que je peux te suggérer c'est de prendre quelques Valiums et acheter une bonne paire de boulequiès. » Déclara Wufei avec un sourire narquois.

« - Soit ça où alors vous les faites castrer et vous utiliser un autre étalon pour votre programme d'élevage. J'ai un très bel étalon noir à la maison qui serait plus qu'heureux de remplir les juments pour vous. » Déclara Meiran avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

« - Les castrer... » Répéta Duo, puis les mots de Meiran firent finalement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. « - Pas question ! »

« - Je suis d'accord. » Grommela Heero. « - Pas question de castrer Wing et utiliser Reaper, oublie ! »

Meiran ne put pas retenir son rire plus longtemps. « - Oh mon dieu, vous devriez voir vos visages. » Ricana-t-elle.

Heero et Duo rougirent tous les deux, mais aucun d'eux fut sur le point de présenter des excuses pour leurs sentiments concernant le démon noir. Les deux cowboys avaient suffisamment eu à faire avec le cheval sauvage et ils seraient heureux de ne plus jamais revoir l'animal. Peu importe de ce que disait ou faisait Meiran avec le cheval, peu importe combien il s'était avéré que ce cheval avait radicalement changé au contact de Meiran, il resterait encore le diable noir pour eux deux.

« - Comment est-il maintenant ? » Demanda Duo, sa curiosité l'emportant sur lui. « - Et as-tu eu beaucoup de mal pour le ramener du rodéo ? » La dernière question était adressée à Wufei, qui avait été le malheureux qui devait ramener le cheval sauvage jusque chez Meiran.

« - Il est très bien, Duo. Je l'ai remis au travail et il commence à retenir tout ce que je lui enseigne. Il a encore des moments bizarres quand il semble penser qu'il est de retour au rodéo, en général quand l'un des vachers est un peu bruyant ou brutal près de lui, mais ces moments deviennent de plus en plus rare. Je pense qu'il va complètement se remettre et sera prêt à exécuter ses obligations dans les douze prochains mois. »

« - C'est bien alors. Je te souhaite tout le meilleur avec lui. »

Notant le regard sombre sur le visage de Wufei, Heero répéta la question précédente de Duo. « - As-tu eux du mal à le ramener chez Meiran après le rodéo ? »

Wufei renifla. « - Il n'était pas trop mal une fois qu'il a été dans la caravane. Je ne l'ai pas touché cependant, c'est Meiran qui était la seule à le manipuler. Nataku n'était pas très satisfait non plus. »

Heero et Duo pouvait imaginer ce qui s'était passé, notamment avec Nataku. L'étalon n'avait pas vraiment dû être très heureux de partager sa caravane avec le cheval qui avait tenté de nuire à la fois à son maître et à lui.

« - Nataku s'entend très bien avec lui, maintenant. » Déclara Meiran.

« - Je suppose que c'est bien pour tout le monde alors. » Dit Duo.

« - Je pense que nous devrions aller manger, la grille doit être chauffée à blanc maintenant. » Dit Heero avec un petit sourire. « - Tu n'as pas oublié de baisser le feu, Duo ? »

« - Ouais, ouais, je l'ai fait. » Répondit Duo avec un geste de la main. « - Allez, madame et messieurs, nous parlerons pendant le repas. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis avaient finis de manger et étaient installés sur la terrasse, chacun un verre dans la main et regardant le coucher du soleil quand Wufei lâcha sa bombe.

« - Les gars, Meiran et moi aimerions partager quelque chose avec vous. » Commença Wufei en prenant la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne.

Immédiatement, Heero et Duo portèrent toute leur attention sur le jeune homme, notant l'aspect doux passant entre le couple. Duo eut une idée de ce qui pourrait être annoncé, mais garda ses pensées pour lui-même et sa bouche fermée.

« - J'ai réalisé que Meiran signifiait le monde pour moi, elle est charmante, pleine d'esprit, bonne cavalière et a une personnalité attachante. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour accepter le fait qu'elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Duo pouvait sentir ses yeux se ramollirent à ces mots si doucement prononcés.

« - Meiran a gentiment accepté de me faire le plus grand honneur en devenant ma femme. »

Heero et Duo restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, digérant les mots. Wufei et Meiran ne le remarquèrent pas cependant, ils avaient d'yeux que pour l'un et l'autre, le pouce de Wufei caressant doucement le dos de la main de Meiran alors que la jeune femme regardait profondément dans les yeux de Wufei.

Lorsque son cerveau se connecta finalement, Duo poussa un cri de joie et bondit en avant pour embrasser ses deux amis. « - C'est une excellente nouvelle, Wufei. Félicitations à vous deux. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec Duo, c'est une excellente nouvelle. J'espère que vous serez très heureux ensemble. » Félicita Heero une fois que son amant eut lâché le couple. Des poignées de main furent échangées et Heero donna même une accolade et un baiser sur la joue de Meiran.

« - J'espère que vous pourrez tous les deux être en mesure d'assister au mariage. » Déclara Meiran.

« - Bien sûr, les chevaux ne risqueront rien si nous nous éloignons, n'est-ce pas Heero ? » Répliqua Duo pour eux deux.

« - Quand sera le mariage ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Nous n'avons pas fixé de date encore, mais rassurez-vous, vous serez tous les deux avertis dès que nous le ferons, soyez-en certains. » Sourit Meiran.

« - Cela mérite une autre tournée de boisson pour fêter ça. » Déclara Duo en disparaissant à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller chercher des boissons pour chacun.

_~ Fin du Flashback ~_

« - Je suis content que Wufei ait trouvé quelqu'un, c'est un gars sympa et qui mérite d'être heureux. » Réfléchit Duo.

« - Oui. Je pense que Meiran est parfaite pour lui. Elle ne prend pas au sérieux son machisme et elle fait même ressortir le bon en lui. » Répondit Heero en pensant à leur ami stoïque.

« - Ouais. Je ne pense pas que je voudrais être entre eux deux quand ils se disputent. » Ricana Duo. « - D'après ce que je sais d'elle, Meiran est tout aussi têtu et colérique que Wufei. »

« - Un peu comme Reaper en quelque sorte. » Heero eut un petit rire.

Duo s'étouffa presque avec son rire.

Heero commença à tracer des cercles paresseux sur le dos de Duo avec ses doigts. « - Combien de jument sont pleines, penses-tu ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit doucement Duo, profitant des caresses dans son dos. « - Je suppose que nous saurons demain à quel point nous allons réussir. » Continua Duo. « - Si nous avons de la chance, elles seront toutes pleines. »

« - C'est possible, mais je tiens pas à mettre tous mes espoirs dessus. »

« - Je suppose que oui. Bien que cela donne une nouvelle occasion aux étalons de se pavaner si certaines ne le sont pas. » Soupira Duo.

Heero ne put pas s'en empêcher et rigola à l'idée que Wing ou Scythe se pavanerait devant l'autre s'il mettait plus de juments pleines que l'autre. « - Ca arrivera probablement. » Acquiesça-t-il. « - Ils se sont certainement exhibé l'un à l'autre pendant que nous préparions les juments. »

Un doux ricanement échappa à Duo alors qu'il repensait à l'époque où ils avaient commencé à préparer les juments pour le programme.

_~ Flashback ~_

Ayant maintenant obtenu suffisamment de bonnes juments, Duo et Heero s'assirent un soir pour discuter des bons et mauvais points de chaque jument et les comparer à Scythe et Wing, leur permettant ainsi de voir lesquels des deux étalons iraient mieux avec chacune des juments. Une fois le côté 'génétique' élaboré, il fut temps de mettre en pratique leurs théories.

Avant même de tenter de mettre les juments en gestations, chacune d'entre elles furent examinées par le vétérinaire local et ainsi localiser une quelconque infection ou autre qui pourrait éventuellement empêcher une grossesse ou, pire encore, infecter les étalons. Comme chaque jument étaient en chaleur, elles étaient 'taquinées' par les étalons pour être sûr que c'était le bon moment pour eux de monter la jument.

La jument Appaloosa bai fut la première à être en chaleur et les deux cowboys avaient déjà décidé qu'elle irait mieux avec Scythe. La jument fut conduite dans un enclos par Heero qui s'occuperait de la maintenir en place tandis que Duo allait chercher Scythe.

L'étalon sentit le parfum de la jument avant qu'il la voit et il se mit à tirer sur le licol en émettant des grognements alors qu'il était conduit vers l'enclos où Heero attendait avec la jument en chaleur.

« - Doucement. » Gronda Duo, mais Scythe s'en moquait. Il savait ce qu'était cette jument et il avait pleinement l'intention de faire ce que la nature réclamait. En outre, au moins, il le ferait lui et pas ce tas d'éclaboussures !

Cela prit plusieurs minutes à Scythe pour saillir la jument. Après moult mouvements et grognements de la jument, Scythe commença à se libérer. Duo aurait pu jurer avoir vu les yeux de l'étalon rouler dans sa tête et ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner quand Scythe descendit de la jument et chancela autour pendant un moment.

Depuis son corral, Wing regardait, irrité et frustré. Quand Scythe s'était libéré et éloigné de la jument, Wing avait pratiquement roulait des yeux. _« Cet étalon n'a-t-il pas d'endurance ? »_

Une fois la jument saillit, Duo ramena Scythe dans son enclos où l'Appaloosa se mit à caracoler joyeusement devant le Paint.

La semaine suivante, la jument Paint fut en chaleur ainsi que la jument alezane avec la tâche blanche sur le front. Les deux juments devaient être saillies par Wing et ce fut Duo qui s'occupa de les maintenir en place tandis qu'Heero emmenait son étalon et le guidait vers une des juments. Wing décida qu'il était plus gentilhomme que l'âne tacheté et fit un peu de charme à la jument. Il renifla faiblement dans sa gorge, mettant la jument à l'aise avant de s'élever et se poser le plus doucement qu'il put sur le dos de la jument où il céda ensuite à l'appel de la nature. Cela dura trois bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne commence à se raidir puis poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Soigneusement, il bougea du dos de la jument et se déplaça sur le côté. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre tacheté et retroussa sa lèvre.

Scythe ne fut pas impressionné du tout et redressa rapidement le nez et marcha vers l'arrière de son enclos.

Lorsqu'Heero revint chercher Wing plus tard dans l'après-midi et que Duo jouait de nouveau le rôle de maintien de la jument, cette fois avec l'alezane, Scythe ne put pas retenir son agacement. Il hennit et se cabra, caracolant dans son enclos et étant d'humeur désagréable. Wing l'ignora, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait qu'énerver encore plus l'Appaloosa. Il se comporta une fois de plus en gentleman avec la jument. Une fois que son devoir fut fait, il retourna dans son enclos avec un regard fatigué et satisfait sur le visage.

Scythe leva le nez en l'air et envoya un coup de queue au poney patchwork.

Ça se passa comme ça durant les deux prochaines semaines, chaque étalon narguant l'autre quand c'était son tour de saillir une jument ou bouder dans un coin de l'enclos quand ça ne l'était pas. Wing continuait de jouer son rôle de 'gentleman' tandis que Scythe se contentait seulement de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui et y prenant sa part de plaisir.

Scythe fut très satisfait que ce fut à lui de s'occuper de la dernière jument, la Buckskin. Wing ne fut pas de cet avis, il avait sailli pas mal de jument durant ces derniers jours et il se sentait pleinement satisfait. Il tourna le dos et alla lécher sa mangeoire au cas où il aurait oublié un peu de nourriture.

Scythe se souleva avec un grognement, devant se mettre debout sur la pointe de ses sabots pour pouvoir saillir la jument vu qu'elle était assez grande. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mener à bien son devoir. En une minute se fut fait et il se glissa à ses côtés, la jument secouant la tête comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout était fini.

_~ Fin du Flashback ~_

« - Scythe est un rapide quand il saille les juments. » Commenta Heero.

« - Il ne plaisante pas, c'est sûr. » Ricana Duo en se blottissant un peu plus contre Heero, sa main bougeant à travers la cuisse d'Heero et allant à la jonction de ses jambes.

« - Mmm, sûr. » Heero gémit doucement. « - Je suis content que tu ne viennes pas si rapidement. » Dit Heero, son esprit pas vraiment au point. Lorsque les doigts arrêtèrent leur mouvement, Heero ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. « - Ahhh... » Heero devint rouge vif.

« - J'espère que non. » Taquina Duo. « - J'aime penser que j'ai plus d'endurance que ça ! »

Heero se demanda s'il pouvait faire une combustion intérieure.

« - Je sais qu'on dit souvent que les gens et leurs animaux sont très semblables, mais ce cas ils ont tort. » Continua Duo. « - Je peux durer beaucoup plus longtemps que Scythe. »

« - Je sais que tu peux. » Réussit à dire Heero. « - Je suis désolé, c'est sorti sans réfléchir. Je n'ai pas... »

« - Heero, tais-toi. » Duo se pencha et embrassa son amant profondément. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Heero avait la tête complètement hors de la ville. « - Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis endurant. » Grogna Duo.

Ce fut le seul avertissement que reçu Heero avant que le cowboy aux cheveux longs se jette sur lui.

Les mains, les doigts, les lèvres et la langue se lancèrent dans un voyage de découverte, taquinant et tourmentant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'Heero pense qu'il allait perdre l'esprit. Ses mamelons furent aspirés et mordillés avant que Duo continue sa descente. Impossible d'accéder à son amant pour lui rendre la pareille, Heero ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de succomber aux tortures de son petit-ami.

Duo s'amusa, sa bouche cartographiant les contours de l'abdomen d'Heero, déposant de doux baisers sur la peau chaude et dorée. Sa propre excitation montait de seconde en seconde, alimentée par les gémissements d'Heero alors qu'il taquinait son amant. Entre les jambes d'Heero, son sexe se dressait fièrement, une goutte suintant au bout. L'organe mendiait tout simplement un toucher, d'être joué avec et Heero soutenait pleinement les revendications de son aine. Mais Duo n'était pas prêt à lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait tout de suite.

Après avoir passé l'abdomen d'Heero, Duo pressa sa hanche de baiser avant de descendre le long d'une cuisse d'Heero. Ce dernier les écarta un peu plus alors que des dents mordillaient légèrement la peau avant de la lécher quelques instants plus tard.

Non content de laisser sa bouche lui procurait du plaisir, Duo fit entrer ses doigts en jeu, se mettant à caresser l'autre cuisse alors qu'il continuait de grignoter la première. Puis petit à petit, il s'approcha lentement de l'endroit où la peau de la hanche et l'aine se rencontrait.

« - Ahhh, ohhh. » Fut tout ce qu'Heero put gérer dans le domaine des compétences vocales, son corps complètement réduit au sens du toucher. Ses nerfs étaient en feu, le toucher de Duo laissant des sensations de frissons sur sa peau dans son sillage, cette bouche taquinant et tourmentant Heero avec une habileté qui devrait être illégale.

_« Je dois être gay. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Durant tout le temps où il avait été avec Relena, le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bien ou aussi agréable. Heero avait pensé qu'il était excité quand Relena le touchait, quand ils s'unissaient, mais en toute honnêteté, ce qu'il avait ressenti était bien pâle en comparaison des choses que Duo lui faisait, lui avait fait. C'était comme si Duo savait exactement où toucher, quelle pression appliquer, sur quel endroit insister pour qu'Heero se torde de plaisir sous lui. Il savait aussi que le corps de Duo lui faisait ressentir plus ce que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa bouche et tout son processus de pensée se ferma quand Duo prit soudainement son érection en bouche et se mit à le sucer.

Une langue dansa à travers la peau douce du membre d'Heero, tournant paresseusement autour du gland puis léchant la base au sommet. Un doigt s'infiltra entre les deux globes de chair et Heero ouvrit plus largement les jambes pour accueillir son amant. Le doigt taquina dans un premier temps, montant et descendant, tournant autour de la petite entrée avant de s'élancer de nouveau.

« - S'il te plait. » Gémit Heero.

Duo émit un doux ricanement. « - Que veux-tu, Heero ? »

« - Toi, Duo. Seulement toi. » Fut la réponse d'Heero, d'une voix urgente.

« - Je ne peux pas te refuser quoi que ce soit. » Murmura Duo alors qu'il remontait le long de son corps de son amant, la main toujours entre les jambes d'Heero et se plaçant indirectement devant l'entrée.

Soulevant la tête pour un baiser, Heero scella leur bouche ensemble, se goûtant lui-même sur la langue de Duo. Cela ne le fit pas sentir nauséeux, bien au contraire, ça l'excita encore plus. Il fit descendre sa main sur la poitrine et l'abdomen de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son sexe. Enveloppant sa main fermement autour du membre, il commença à pomper.

« - Bon. » Gémit Duo et il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur d'Heero.

Une fois que le corps du brun fut suffisamment desserré, Duo ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, étirant complètement Heero pour lui. Il haletait doucement, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler sa libido, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile avec la main d'Heero qui faisait des méchantes choses à son sexe et ses boules.

Enfin, Duo sentit qu'Heero fut assez préparé et il retira ses doigts, il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et prit une quantité généreuse. Il lança un coup d'œil à Heero et le cowboy calma les mouvements de sa main pour laisser son partenaire prendre le relais.

Le gel fut généreusement répandu sur toute la longueur du sexe, les yeux d'Heero suivant le mouvement de la main de Duo et profitant de la vue. Une fois que son partenaire fut glissant, Heero poussa ses genoux et écarta ses jambes en invitation.

« - Dieu, je t'aime. » Murmura Duo.

« - Montre-moi combien. » Répondit Heero.

« - Avec plaisir. » Duo s'empara de son sexe et se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve entre les cuisses ouvertes d'Heero. Le gland passa l'anneau de chair et commença à avancer lentement. Les yeux violets verrouillèrent les yeux bleus cobalt, l'amour et la confiance brillant clairement et se reflétant dans les prunelles de son amant.

La brûlure de la pénétration se fit sentir, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Heero ne pouvait pas gérer. Il força son corps à se détendre alors que Duo continuait de s'enfoncer, prenant son temps.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Heero, mais fut seulement qu'une minute ou deux, Duo se retrouva complètement enveloppé par la chaleur de son partenaire. Il fit une pause et se redressa sur ses coudes, les yeux toujours fixés profondément dans ceux d'Heero. « - Je t'aime, Heero, de tout mon cœur et mon âme. »

Il y avait non seulement de la sincérité dans la voix, mais Heero pouvait aussi clairement la voir dans les yeux de Duo. Ces orbes violets étaient complètement ouverts pour lui, il pouvait y voir l'âme de Duo, sa chaleur, son amour, sa dévotion briller à l'intérieur et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Déglutissant, Heero se mit à parler doucement. « - Je t'aime aussi, Duo. Je sais qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour arriver à comprendre ce que je ressentais et je te remercie d'être patient et de ne pas m'abandonner. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'était l'amour jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre et maintenant que je l'ai fait, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser partir. »

Incapable de répondre tant il était submergé par les émotions, Duo baissa la tête pour embrasser les lèvres d'Heero, disant tout ce qu'il ressentait à travers ce tendre et affectueux baiser.

Puis Heero bougea légèrement ses hanches et Duo se retira lentement. Il revint lentement, prenant tout son temps pour laisser le corps d'Heero s'ajuster et s'adapter à la pénétration. Tout ce que Duo pouvait sentir, c'était la chaleur et l'étanchéité autour de son sexe et les bras d'Heero autour de ses épaules.

Leur amour fut lent et doux, chacun prenant de l'autre et offrant en retour avec tout autant de passion. Leurs nerfs furent réveillés, la sensation dansa à travers leurs corps et le rythme régulier continua.

Peu à peu, les mouvements augmentèrent un peu, Duo s'ajustant pour trouver la prostate d'Heero et réduire le cowboy brun à une masse frémissante. Heero resserra ses muscles internes en guise de représailles, serrant le sexe de Duo et le conduisant proche de la folie.

« - Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. » Gémit Duo.

« - Moi non plus. » Haleta Heero.

Passant une main entre leurs corps, Duo referma ses doigts autour du sexe d'Heero et commençant à pomper, le sperme fuyant de la fente et aidant le mouvement de sa main.

Ils atteignirent l'apogée ensemble, des gémissements plus ou moins forts s'échappant de leurs lèvres, les membres frissonnants de désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'Heero sente le point de non-retour monter en lui. Avec un cri, il se laissa aller et s'envola.

Duo réussi à tenir un peu plus longtemps avant que son propre orgasme l'atteigne. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors que son corps se raidit et qu'il se libéra à l'intérieur d'Heero. De jolies étoiles dansèrent dans sa tête alors que le pur plaisir se déversait dans son sang et qu'il s'effondrait contre son amant.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant des vagues de plaisir qui traversaient leurs corps jusqu'à ce que les derniers vestiges ne s'évacuent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent mous et repus, la sueur refroidissant leurs peaux.

Heero fut le premier à bouger, embrassant le cou de Duo. « - Je te remercie. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Ça va dans les deux sens. » Marmonna Duo en embrassant légèrement son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo sortit soigneusement du corps de son amant et se pencha pour prendre le paquet de lingettes humides qu'ils gardaient dans la table de nuit. Paresseusement, ils se nettoyèrent mutuellement avant de jeter les lingettes sales dans la poubelle. Une fois qu'ils se sentirent assez propre, Duo tira la couverture sur eux et se plaça en cuillère dans le dos d'Heero, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Les mains d'Heero se posèrent sur celle de Duo et il soupira de contentement alors que Duo déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« - Je t'aime, Heero. Dors bien. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, Duo. Bonne nuit. » Heero se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son partenaire et ferma les yeux. Les yeux de Duo se fermèrent également et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Puis, Heero émit un petit rire qui fit rouvrir un œil à Duo. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air endormi.

« - Tu as raison, tu as beaucoup plus d'endurance que Scythe. »

_**Fin.**_

_**(1)**__ Buckskin __: Les__ chevaux __buckskin__ ont le corps jaune ou doré avec les extrémités, la crinière et la queue noires, mais n'ont aucune des caractéristiques des facteurs __dun__, c'est-à-dire de quelconques tâches ou raies sur le dos. _


End file.
